


Ravarra

by LatinoGamer123



Series: Forevermore [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A badass grandma, Anal Sex, As in plot exposition through sex scenes, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Betrayal, Biracial Character, Bonding, Casual Sex, Cleaned up the tags, Confusing family trees, Deception, Double Penetration, Everything is interconnected!, F/F, Fantasy, First Kills, Fluff, Forced Prostitution, Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Homophobia, Intrigue, Lies, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic Eyes, Manipulation, Medieval/Fantasy, Mistrust, Nobility, Non-Penetrative Sex, One-Word Titles, Oral Sex, Patriotism, Puddles of Blood, Rebellion, Reformation, Religion, Representation, Resurrection, Royalty, Sacrifice, Self-Hatred, Sexposition, Sexuality, Smut, Speeches, Subplot, Suspicion, Threesome, To Be Continued, Traditionalism, Truth, Virginity, but there are sex positions too, cuteness, emotion, lots of them - Freeform, mentions of rape/non-con, mixed race characters, motivation, too many tags, wet dreams, world-building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 42
Words: 190,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LatinoGamer123/pseuds/LatinoGamer123
Summary: The Kingdom of Ravarra is a land of rainbows, a realm of equity and prosperity, thriving under the fruitful rule of their beloved monarch, Queen Reyna the Gracious. But, when the Queen’s son and the future of the Kingdom is kidnapped by an evil nobleman, chaos ensues, and the realm is divided. In this time of desperation, a commoner boy is chosen by prophecy to end this conflict, and to rescue the young Prince...





	1. Gracious (Prologue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my first ever work! (plz don’t hate I’m very sensitive) A gay fantasy story, just because I enjoy gay shit and fantasy shit. 
> 
> If you have any questions, please feel free to ask and I’ll answer (unless it’s meant to be confusing or gets explained later). 
> 
> Enjoy!

“I assume you are aware of my reasoning for requesting this meeting, your grace.”

The Queen picked up her chalice and raised it to her lips.

“I assume it has something to do with the situation regarding your wizard's apprentice,” she responded before taking a sip. “What was his name again? Bernardo? Bonito?”

“Benedicto.”

“Benedicto, yes!” She remembered, “Bright young man.”

“Indeed,” her guest replied, “But, his antics have cost me a great many of my forces. Some of them were my finest warriors. Some land was destroyed as well. My recourses are depleted thanks to him.”

The Queen lowered her chalice with a disappointed look on her face.

“He was only trying to help from what I’ve heard, Lord Malvado. The riverbank next to your lands was overflowing rapidly, and at that rate, it would have cost the lives of many villagers—“

“—And thanks to his failure, the lives lost were that of not only my men, but my dragon as well,” the man interrupted, “House Del Fuego is nothing without it's dragons. In fact, without us, the Kingdom would be overrun with untamed dragons—“

“—Yes, yes,” the Queen interrupted, “And, without House Del Mar we would be overrun with sea monsters, House Travieso, with trolls, and House Mendoza, with goblins. I’m fully aware of your role as the lord and protector of the Kingdom’s north, Lord Malvado, and I am truly grateful.”

“Thank you, your grace. We are not called the Fire simply to sound intimidating,” he continued, “just like our fruitful Queen Reyna and her family are not called the Crown simply because they look pretty wearing them.”

Queen Reyna chuckled at his compliment, “Indeed, House Reyes has ruled the Kingdom for generations, and will hopefully continue to do so for generations to come, and may they all have as fruitful a reign for all as I have had.”

“Indeed!” Lord Malvado raised his chalice in a toast, “To the Kingdom!”

“To the Kingdom. And, to House Del Fuego. ‘Untamable.’”

He smiled appreciatively, “And, to House Reyes. ‘They’ll never take you alive.’”

Their chalices clinked, and they sipped their contents. After she swallowed, the Queen returned to the subject.

“You should be proud to have had the one dragon, Lord Malvado,” Queen Reyna stated, “Do you know how hard it is to tame such a beast? I’m sure you do, since that’s exactly what you did!”

He nodded, “I did. And, I’ve had her since I was a boy. Tamed her on a journey into the Páramo Salvaje. Still have the burn scars. So, now you can see why I would seek justice for her death?”

“I suppose,” the Queen pondered, “But, as I recall, she seemed to have given birth some time ago, did she not?”

“Indeed, she did,” Lord Malvado confirmed, “a fiery, young male. Incendio. And, he shall be the one to carry out said justice. He shall feast on the young apprentice as vengeance for his mother.”

“I do not approve of this course of action,” the Queen sighed before taking another sip, “But, what you do within your domain is your business. Now, what does this have to do with me?”

The elder Lord raised an eyebrow as if it were supposed to be obvious, “Your grace, it was your people who sent the young apprentice to my House. Forgive me for overstepping my position, but I do believe you are partly to blame. I would like some form of reimbursement for what I have lost.”

The Queen chuckled, “Is this your way of demanding a marriage alliance, Lord Malvado?”

The elder Lord chuckled a bit himself, “A tempting thought, but some basics will do for now. A few dozen knights, to help protect the north. Some remittance for the damages, of course. And, perhaps a few more silvers for my troubles.”

The Queen sighed. Her generosity had her recourses spread thin already, “I'll see what I can do.”

“Thank you, your grace. I assure you, this will not be forgotten.”

They continued to sit in silence, sipping the wine from their chalices, until Lord Malvado spoke again.

“Since we are on the subject of marriage, my curiosity gets the better of me.”

The Queen lowered her chalice, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, your son,” he stated with a little more force than necessary, “I understand that the Grand Wizard has foreseen that the young prince will... prefer the company of men.”

“Indeed,” she confirmed with a chuckle, “I've already caught him staring so deeply enamored at my castle guard.”

“And, what is it that you plan to do about that?” He asked as he raised his chalice.

“Nothing.”

The chalice stopped just short of his lips, “Nothing?”

“Nothing,” she stated again, “He is who he is.”

The elder Lord lowered his chalice slowly. “I must admit I am a bit surprised, your grace. Being the ruler of the realm, I would have expected you to do whatever it took for your family to produce heirs.”

“Esteban is much too young to worry about producing heirs. We'll figure something out when we get there. But, that's not the point. I'm trying to make Ravarra a place where people can embrace who they are without judgement from others. My kingdom will be a place where true equity shall prevail. Trust me, they don't call me ‘Queen Reyna the Gracious’ for nothing,” she then looked at the elder Lord in a confused way, “You of all people should be grateful, Lord Malvado. I understand that you have... slightly similar interests.”

“Indeed, I do,” he admitted instantly, “And, I am grateful, your grace. But, I am already a father, so who I spend my nights with now is not a problem. Your son, however, is not. And, if you allow things to progress the way that they are, then he may never be.”

“Again, Malvado, that's something we can worry about when he is of age.”

“I began exploring my interests when I was his age,” he stated, to the Queen's uncomfortable shifting as a response, “Younger even. I'm sure Prince Esteban can too.”

“I don't think I approve of that idea, Lord Malvado.”

“My mother disapproved, as well,” he stated. Then, a pondering look grew on his face, “But, I just may have the solution to your heir problems.”

The Queen raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

“As you are aware, I have a daughter. She's strong, pretty, and the Prince's age. Not to mention she was born gifted in magic. No doubt there’s a spell somewhere to get your son excited without help.”

The Queen shifted again, her treacherous thoughts unwillingly picturing her son’s excitement, “Thank you for that image... What exactly are you suggesting, Lord Malvado?”

“I am suggesting that we forget this whole preference ideology and marry them to one another.”

The Queen nearly jumped at that. She leaned back in her chair to avoid doing something unfortunate, “I'm afraid that's out of the question.”

“Why not?” Lord Malvado protested, “You need an heir. My daughter is unmarried. She also happens to be quite fond of the young Prince—“

“—But, he is not fond of her,” the Queen interrupted, “In fact, Esteban seems to despise little Sombra.”

“That is beside the point. I’m certain her magic could easily fix that. You need my daughter,” he tried to convince her, “I'll tell you what, forget the knights, remittance, even the silver! Marry our children, and all shall be settled.”

“It is out of the question, Lord Malvado. As I said, my kingdom is a place of equity. I will not marry my son off to someone that he does not like nor will he ever be attracted to... naturally, I mean.” The Queen stated. Then, she sighed and lowered her head, “You know, I share... interests that are slightly similar to you and my son. Similar, but... different.”

The elder Lord raised an eyebrow, “Oh?”

“Yes,” she admitted, “My son likes boys. You like both boys and girls...”

The elder Lord nodded in confirmation.

“...But, I like something else,” she continued, “I like... people. Just certain people.”

Lord Malvado gave her a confused look, “What kind of certain people?”

“There’s not really a kind, it— it’s sort of... random,” the Queen sighed, “The first person I was ever attracted to was a handmaiden I had as a princess.”

The elder Lord nodded with some form of understanding, “And, this handmaiden was the only one you’d ever been attracted to?”

“At the time, yes.”

“Did she share your feelings?”

“Yes,” she chuckled, “Her name was Camila. She was wonderful. She was kind, caring. She had these beautiful, purple eyes... She was my first love.”

“What happened to her?”

The Queen took a shaky breath, “My father happened. He walked in on us one day. We were... well, I’m sure you can guess what we were doing.”

Lord Malvado nodded, “And, I imagine King Basilio the Proud wasn’t too proud.”

“He wasn’t, no,” she could feel tears forming in her eyes, “He had her sent away—where, I don’t know—and he gave me this whole speech about how that kind of intimacy was meant for man and woman alone.”

“Ahh,” Lord Malvado nodded again, “This is why you want your son to be with whomever he desires, because you weren’t allowed to do the same.”

“Yes,” Queen Reyna confirmed, she felt a tear roll down her cheek, “I thought I would never love again,” she sniffled, then smiled, “Until I met Esteban’s father.”

“King Reynaldo.”

The Queen chuckled and nodded, “Back when we were still children— I a princess, him a young lordling from House Del Mar. I knew I was attracted to him, but I was still trying to get over Camila, so I ignored my feelings. He, however, did not.”

Lord Malvado let out a hearty laugh, “Your husband was certainly a persistent fellow.”

“He was,” she found herself laughing too, “He used to actually come to my balcony to serenade me, can you imagine that? He was a horrible singer... but, he wasn’t going to let that stop him. He was going to do whatever it took to earn my hand... Eventually, I couldn’t resist anymore. I accepted. Of course, my father approved, since he was a man, so that was that. After my father passed, we got married. Not long after, Esteban was born... then, not long after that, the war, and—“ she squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears from coming. She looked up when she felt Lord Malvado’s hand on hers.

He had a sympathetic look on his face, “He’s in a better place now, your grace.”

“I know,” she wiped away the tears, “I know. It just hurts. Our son doesn’t even remember his own father... But, I’m not stupid. I know he did it for a reason. Without him, we would all be dead, or living under the rule of the Duarte invaders from the west.”

“Then, you must also know that he would want what’s best for Ravarra,” he tried to convince her, “King Reynaldo was a wise ruler. He knew when to make sacrifices for the safety and prosperity of the Kingdom. It’s what lead him to make the ultimate sacrifice. Because of him, the Duarte Empire is gone, and Ravarra is free. And, I know your father seemed a cruel man for tearing you away from Camila, but think about it! If he hadn’t done that, you would have never met Reynaldo. You would have never had Esteban.”

The Queen hated how much that made sense. If she had stayed with Camila, everything would be different.

“Your right,” she admitted.

“Then, you see!” The elder Lord exclaimed excitedly, “You see that you need to do what’s best for the Kingdom too! Not only the Kingdom, your House! Your family! Your grace...” he took her hand again, “Marry our children, unite our bloodlines, and ensure that they continue to prosper for ages to come.”

He was right. She hated it, but he was right. If Esteban was going to rule someday, he needed a legacy to carry on. He may not like it, but if he went through his reign without heirs, who would inherit the Kingdom? Their closest relatives were House Mendoza in the Sierra Dentada, protectors of the south. They were smart, but they weren’t rulers. They could barely control their own territories with all of those goblins running around. The people probably wouldn’t even accept a Mendoza king. If Esteban married Sombra...

No. No! This was not the Kingdom she had promised her people! Like she had stated earlier, she was going to make this a land of equity, where everyone was free to be who they were. If she forced her son to marry someone he didn’t want to, how could she uphold her promise then? A gracious ruler who couldn’t keep her promises was no gracious ruler at all. She knew what she had to do.

She gently removed her hand from the elder Lord’s, “I’m sorry, Lord Malvado, I can’t.”

The elder Lord fell back into his seat with a look of sadness and annoyance.

“I know, this isn’t what you’d hoped,” the Queen continued, “But, you were right. I need to do what’s best for the Kingdom. And, what’s best for the Kingdom is what’s best for it’s next king, my son. What’s best is to let him be who he is. To let everyone be who they are.”

Lord Malvado shut his eyes and bit his lips. Queen Reyna understood. He was so set on getting something, and now he was being told that he couldn’t have it. It was like her with Camila...

“I assure you, you’ll get everything that you previously demanded. You will be fully reimbursed, and though I may not like it, my people won’t interfere with whatever you have planned for Benedicto. Your getting nearly everything you wanted, but I am going to have to say no to the marriage—“

Lord Malvado stood instantly, and the Queen jumped in surprise. The elder Lord began to glare at her from across the table, “Your grace, you owe me for the damages to my estate! You owe me this marriage alliance! Esteban will marry Sombra, the Crown of House Reyes and the Fire of House Del Fuego will combine, and our children will produce an heir, whether your boy-loving son has to be magically seduced or not! We will both benefit from this alliance! Besides... you don't want me as an enemy...”

That was a threat if the Queen had ever heard one! She couldn’t believe this! She had just opened up to this man, and he had had the nerve to lash out at her, just because he couldn’t get what he had wanted! She’d heard the stories, but never seen any evidence before today that they were true. This was truly the most evil man in the Kingdom!

She considered calling the guards. No, she didn’t need guards! What kind of Monarch hides behind their guards? She could take care of herself.

The Queen stood and did everything she could to make an even more intimidating glare, “You are speaking to the Reigning Queen of Ravarra and the most powerful woman in the realm! And, threatening a Monarch is an act of treason, punishable from the dungeons to death! If I wanted, I could have you executed right here, right now, and little Sombra will grow up without a father, and without experience in leading a House, much less protecting the north!”

The elder Lord seemed surprised, but continued to glare. Queen Reyna then managed to calm herself down, “But, as I have stated, they do not call me ‘the Gracious’ for nothing. You shall have your knights, remittance, and even the silver, as promised, because you are protector of the north, and you are an important asset to the Kingdom. But, that's all you're getting. There will be no marriage alliance between the Crown and the Fire, and when my son is of age, he will get to be with whomever he chooses. This is the best deal you're getting, Lord Malvado, so I suggest you take it and leave,” she pointed toward the exit.

Lord Malvado continued to glare for a moment. Then, he chuckled, stood straight, and bowed, “My apologies, your grace. It appears we’ve both had a bit too much wine. I should go before I start staggering as I walk.”

He backed away and headed for the door. The Queen watched him all the way. No amount of wine they’d had could have triggered such a confrontation.

Then, the elder Lord stopped at the doorway and stood for a moment. He turned back to her with a sly smile.

“They do indeed call you ‘the Gracious’ for good reason. I... appreciate everything you've done for me, your grace. If you plan on allowing your son to marry another man, then by all means, let him. And, who knows...” his sly smile widened, “...Perhaps, even I may take him.”

Queen Reyna scrunched the tablecloth until her knuckles whitened, “It is time for you to go, Lord Malvado.”

And with that, he left, smile still on his face. The Queen fell back into her chair and let out a long sigh. Running a Kingdom with her resources already spread thin was bad enough, but now this. But, it would be fine. It had to be. There was no way House Del Fuego would dare attack the Crown.

Then, she turned to see an unusual shadow in the corner of the room. To anyone else, it would have appeared to be an average shadow, but Queen Reyna had been in this room too many times to believe that.

The Queen rolled her eyes, “You’re not fooling anyone. Get out here.”

An old man in black robes, a large, black pointed hat, and a long white beard limped out of the shadows as they seemed to disappear behind him, supporting himself on a staff made of pure obsidian.

“My apologies, your grace,” the Grand Wizard croaked.

“You're forgiven, Geronimo,” she waved, “But, you should really learn to stay in your part of the castle and mind your own affairs.”

“My affairs are that of the safety and prosperity of the Royal family and the Kingdom, your grace,” the old man informed her, “I sensed a threat to my Queen and came as quickly as I could. You shouldn't have allowed that man to speak to you in such a manner, your grace. You should have sent him back north with little more than the clothes on his back. Perhaps, not even those.”

“And risk open rebellion?” The Queen scoffed, “I won't cave into his demands on the marriage alliance, old friend, but he was right, I don't need enemies right now, especially from a protector. Besides,” she straightened her posture from within her seat, “I have an image to maintain.”

“You may face open rebellion anyway,” the old man warned, “Heed my warning, Reyna. You should double the castle guard, for your own safety, as well as that of your innocent boy.”

“Trust me when I say that no harm will come to my innocent boy,” she assured the Grand Wizard, “I am not afraid of House Del Fuego, Geronimo. If Lord Malvado wishes to make empty threats, let him. He's a coward who hides behind his words and the men at his gates. And, apparently neither they nor his precious dragon could even protect themselves from a flooding river. Have the commanders pick a few dozen knights from the north and send them back to their homeland, I'll deal with the remittance personally.”

The old man bowed as low as he could on his obsidian staff, “As you wish, your grace.”


	2. Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was added right after the Prologue, because I think prologues shouldn’t be posted without the actual first chapter of the story next to it. 
> 
> Again, plz don’t hate, and plz enjoy.

“Wow... that was the worst shot I’ve ever seen.”

“Never trust someone left-handed.”

“Perhaps, if he didn’t spend all day beating up straw dummies, and picked up a bow, he would be better.”

He pulled his arrow out of the tree, “I’d like to see either of you do better.”

“We could. It’s just easier to make you do it for us. That is, if you could ever hit your target.”

“Shut up, fat-ass! You’re so lazy, you can’t even pick up a book.”

The fat boy flipped him off. The skinny, dark-skinned boy to his left snickered, “He’s got a point, Cordero.”

Cordero flipped him off too, “Fuck you, Bartolo! I may not look like I’m made of sticks like you, but at least my parents were married when they had me!”

Bartolo glared at him, “Don’t say it!”

Cordero put on a smile of fake innocence, “Say what? Bas—“

POW

Bartolo punched Cordero in his chubby face. 

“I’ll castrate you like the pig you are!”

“Oh, will you, farmer’s boy?”

“Can you two not argue for once, please? Your constant screeching is scaring away supper. Will your parents be happy if you come back empty-handed?”

They both glared at him. 

“Shut up, Victor!” Cordero demanded, “You started this!”

“Yeah!” Bartolo joined in, “If you and your left hand didn’t spend all day swinging your sword around, we wouldn’t be in this situation.”

There was a pause before the previously-quarreling boys started laughing, realizing what they had just said. 

Victor, however, was not amused. “I’m going now, I’ve got a deer to hunt.”

He began to walk in the direction of where his prey had run off to. Cordero and Bartolo rushed to catch up to him. 

“What’s the matter, Victor?” Bartolo teased, “Mad that no one wants to swing your sword?”

“Maybe they’re repelled by his ugly face,” Cordero added. 

“Or that light skin.”

Cordero looked offended, “My skin is light.”

“Not like his,” Bartolo stated, “He looks like a reject from the Valle Amurallado.”

Victor sighed loudly. 

“I can’t help it if I was born like this,” he pointed to his face, “You can blame it on my father! Besides, I still have the prettiest eyes around, and don’t even think about disagreeing! And, don’t forget who I got them from!”

His companion’s both rolled their own eyes. 

“Yes, we know,” Bartolo sighed, “You got them from some merchant on an island far away.”

“I got them from my great-grandmother!” He continued, “Who was a famous merchant on the Isla Del Mar!”

They rolled their eyes again. 

“And, I don’t need help swinging my sword!” Victor whined, “My own hands are enough.” 

The other boys snickered. Cordero ruffled Victor’s wavy, light-brown hair. 

“I’m sure we can blame you a little for your face. Also, you have the prettiest eyes at home, the Río De La Luz. This is the Bosque De La Luz. It’s very possible that someone here has prettier eyes than you,” though he said that, they all knew it wasn’t true, “And, no one’s stopping you from making love to your hand, right or left, but don’t you want a girl for that?”

“Err, well—“ Victor was about to tell him before Bartolo cut him off. 

“Victor likes cock.”

Bartolo began laughing when Victor stopped walking to glare at him. It was the truth, but he would have rather said it himself. 

Cordero had a surprised smile on his face, “Really!?”

“Yeah, you didn’t notice?” Bartolo said between snickers, “He was totally staring when you were pissing on that tree before.”

“I was not!” He most definitely was. 

Cordero put his hands on the front of his trousers, “You want to suck my cock, Victor? It tastes good!”

“I’m sure you would know!”

Cordero flipped him off again as Bartolo kept laughing. They continued to walk. 

“You don’t have to be ashamed, Victor,” Bartolo stated when he was done, “Times have changed for the better around here.”

“Yeah,” Cordero agreed, “The Queen’s making everyone happy with her whole ‘equity’ plan, whatever that means, especially for people like you. I hear her own son shares your interests!”

Victor had heard the rumors about Prince Esteban. As a commoner, rumors were his only source, but these were the kind of rumors that usually turned out to be true. And, he was supposed to be his age too. Maybe, if he was a nobleman, and if the Queen actually made it legal for two men to marry, she would make him marry the Prince. 

Victor ceased in his thoughts when he saw movement up ahead. He raised a hand for them to stop. 

“Get down!” He whispered. They snuck to a bush and hid behind it. They poked their heads up when they were sure they hadn’t been spotted. 

Sure enough, their elusive deer was munching on the grass, completely unaware of their presence. 

Victor nocked an arrow and raised his bow. 

“Please hit it this time!” Cordero whispered. 

“Yeah,” Bartolo agreed, “I don’t want to be out here ‘til dark!”

Victor took aim. 

“Just sit back, relax, and watch what a left-handed cock-lover can do.”

He released his arrow and sent it flying. 

***

“Told you I’d get it today, didn’t I, Lina?”

Victor rode proudly on his horse as she dragged the deer carcass behind her. She seemed to nod in agreement, as if to say, ‘Hell to the yes, you did it! This heavy-ass bitch will feed you guys for a long-ass time!’ 

Victor laughed at the funny way that he imagined she talked. For some reason, his whole life, his mind had just seemed to make up words for the noises that the animals he was close to made. He’d never questioned it, and because he spent most of his time with them, he just started talking back to them. There was no way that was what they were actually saying—animals couldn’t talk!—but it was still fun to talk to them, especially because they were the ones that really listened. 

Bartolo and Cordero had went their separate ways earlier to the farm and the bar, respectively, where their individual parents worked. They had returned home with smaller prey, allowing Victor to keep the prize, as he was the one who shot it. 

“All it took was a little practice!” Victor continued. Then, a thought came into his head, “Hey, Lina? Do you... do you think I’m unnatural? Because... you know... because I like boys?” This wasn’t the first time Victor had thought of this. In fact, he thought of it often. But, this was the first time he’d said it out loud. Even if it was to a carcass-dragging horse. 

Lina shook her head as if to say, ‘Whatchu talkin’ ‘bout, Vicky!? You trippin’! It’s completely natural!’ 

“It’s just...” he continued, “I can’t have children because of this. And, most boys prefer girls, so I feel sort of... odd. You know?”

Lina shook her mane again, ‘Uh-to-the-uh-uh-uh! Fuck that horse-shit—I can say that ‘cause I’m a horse! West side, mothafucka!’ 

They actually lived northeast of the capital, but Lina had come from the west with Victor’s mother. 

“But, it’s not like I chose this, right? I can’t choose! If I could, I’d—... well, actually, I don’t know what I’d choose... But, the point is, I can’t! And, if someone doesn’t like that, then... too bad! Right?”

Lina seemed to whinny in agreement, ‘Damn right, Vicky! You tell them traditionalist bitches nobody messes with this boy-fucker—No offense—That’s how we do it in the Río De La Luz!’

That made Victor feel better. He patted her mane gratefully. 

“Thank you, Lina. You’ve always been such a good friend to me. I’m glad I decided to keep you.”

She whinnied again, as if to say, ‘Me-to-the-bitch-ass-too!’ He’d had her since she was an infant and had raised her like his own child. Once, when his family was running out of money, his mother had pressured him into selling her. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t consider it—they were desperate—but, in the end, he decided not to. And, it all worked out. They got more money through other means and he got to keep his horsey friend. All was well. 

He finally reached home. His mother was an innkeeper and his father was a blacksmith, and the inn and the shop were conveniently located right next to each other. Sometimes Victor wondered if the inn would ever have a guest that complained about the noise next door, but it hadn’t happened yet. 

He rode Lina up to the stables where his mother and father were waiting. 

“Now that is a beast!” His father exclaimed, “You shot that thing!?”

Mewl

Victor looked down and saw his cuddly cat, Leo, rubbing up against Lina’s front legs as if to say, ‘Thanks, buddies! I’ll eat for days, now! I’ll be fatter than your fat-ass friend!’ 

Lina whinnied, ‘Uh-uh! Getcho flea-bitten ass away from this mane!’ 

Mewl, ‘Fuck you very much, horse-buddy!’ 

Just the thought of that made Victor chuckle. 

“All by myself,” Victor confirmed as he dismounted. 

“I’m so proud!” His father stated as he untied the carcass from Lina’s saddle, “Carina, get the horse, would you, dear?”

Victor’s mother took Lina’s reins and led her toward the stable. Whinny, ‘Hey, hey! Easy on the mane, you dumbass ho!’ Victor wasn’t sure he wanted anyone, even Lina, talking about his mother like that. His mother stopped momentarily to plant a kiss on Victor’s cheek. Victor smiled and politely returned it. 

He’d finally caught an animal that would keep them fed for a good, long while. He felt great! And, his conversation with Lina had only made him feel even better about himself, even if she only responded with what he interpreted as what she was saying when she was whinnying and shaking her head. Now, how was he going to reward himself? 

How else? 

He went to the back and picked up his wooden sword. 

But, before he could start massacring his straw dummy, he heard galloping—lots of it—coming down the road. 

His father came back with a confused look on his face, “Do you hear that?”

Victor nodded. His mother came back with a similar look, Leo at her heels. Mewl? He seemed to ask. ‘What is that sound, Mami? It’s disturbing to my massive, yet obviously adorable cat-ears!’ 

“It sounds like horses,” Victor’s mother stated, “Lots and lots of horses,” she looked down the road and then pointed, “Over there!”

Victor and his father both looked where she was pointing. Sure enough, there was what looked like a whole army of armored horses coming down the road. They all had heavily armored knights in dark armor riding them. 

“Those don’t look like the knights of House Rivera,” his mother noted. 

“Nor House Ramos,” his father added, “Who are they?”

“Let me see,” Victor looked closely at the knights. 

Some of them were carrying banners. Victor had had a strong fascination in Ravarra’s nobility since he was a small child, and had practically memorized every House sigil by heart, so he was confident that he would most likely be able to decipher where these unusual knights were from. He looked closely at the banners. 

Their sigil was a red dragon in a circle of orange fire on a black background. 

“The sigil of House Del Fuego,” Victor said aloud. 

“What are they doing so far from home?” His mother asked. 

“Carina, stay close to the inn,” His father ordered as he began walking toward the northern knights, “Victor, stay close to your mother.” 

He walked onto the road just as the northern party was approaching. The knight commander, an elderly, light-skinned man with a stern expression, stopped just in front of him, and the rest of his men followed. He looked like he commanded with great respect, but something in his face told Victor that he didn’t want to be here. 

“Good day to you, Sir,” Victor’s father called up to him. 

“Indeed, that it is, blacksmith,” the knight stated in a neutral tone. 

“Might I ask what you are doing so far from the Tierra Del Fuego? If you’ve come to visit Lord Ramos or Lady Rivera, I’m afraid their castles are back a ways from whence you came.”

“We haven’t come for them,” the knight stated, “We have business in the Ciudad Del Fundador.”

By now, there were more villagers that came out to see what all the commotion was. Why was this army headed for the capital? Victor’s father had the same question. 

“Might I ask why you are traveling there with all of these men and horses... and weapons.”

“You may not.”

A wave of confusion radiated from all of the villagers. There was a long pause before Victor’s father spoke again. 

“And, why not?”

“It’s none of your business.”

“I’m not sure I can let you pass if you—“

“We’re on a tight schedule, blacksmith. We’re under orders from Lord Malvado himself. Now, if you’ll excuse us—“

“No,” Victor’s father remained right where he was. Some of the villagers were getting worried. 

Finally, the commander let out an annoyed sigh. His hand reached for a necklace buried under his armor. 

“Forgive me... Ya!”

Suddenly, he snapped the reins of his horse. It whinnied and began to stand on it’s hind legs. 

CLUNK

It kicked Victor’s father in the face. 

He grunted and fell backward as villagers began to scream. Leo hissed. 

“ANDRES!!!” Victor’s mother shrieked. 

Without a second thought, Victor ran to his father. Once he reached him, he dropped to his knees. His father was groaning. He had a nasty cut on his forehead where blood was starting to seep out. 

“Father!” Victor shook him, “Are you all right!?”

“Damnit, boy! Ya!”

Victor looked up just in time to see the horse’s hoof about to connect with his own face. 

CRUNK


	3. Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the amazing support on the first two chapters, I would have never expected it! 
> 
> If you don’t read the comments, I was originally supposed to upload this on the weekend, but then I found out that I’m being sent out into the woods for the whole weekend with no WiFi whatsoever for some religious-type thing lol. So, if you make a comment anywhere between Friday-Sunday, I most likely won’t respond until Sunday night, (it’s not cuz I don’t love u guys, it’s just cuz I won’t be able to see it :P). Hopefully after that, I can return to my weekend plan. 
> 
> As for the chapter, sorry for all the thumps, and I’ve never actually had a real vision before, but I assume it looks something like this. Enjoy!

Victor woke with a start. He looked around. He was on a bed in one of the inn’s rooms. 

Mewl!

Victor looked to the foot of his bed and saw Leo, loyal as always, cuddling at his feet. He seemed to be saying, ‘You’re awake! I was worried about you, buddy! I stayed here the whole time, because I love you! Also, I’m lazy! But, mostly I love you!’ 

Victor reached down and pet his head, “I’m okay, Leo.”

His head throbbed and he reached a hand up. He felt a large bump on his forehead, but luckily he didn’t feel any cut from the impact. Not like his father... 

His father! His mother! Where were they!? Were they alright!? What did those northern knights do to them!? And, why!? 

He heard a door opening. 

“You’re awake! Thank God!”

He looked over and saw his mother rushing toward him. She knelt beside him and placed a quick kiss on his throbbing forehead, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” he stated, “Where’s father? What did they do to you? If they—“

“—They didn’t touch me, darling,” she said stroking his hair, “And, your father’s fine. He’s resting. In fact, the knights didn’t do anything. To anyone. They just rode straight through the village.”

That gave Victor a moment of relief. If they didn’t do anything to his village...

‘We have business in the Ciudad Del Fundador,’ the commander had said. 

Victor’s relief faded instantly. 

“Mother, where did the knights go? The capital, the Ciudad Del Fundador, did they go there? What did they do there?”

His mother looked down in dismay. Even Leo looked disappointed. 

Victor’s heart started racing, “Mother, what did they do!?”

Finally, his mother looked up with a saddened face. 

“They... they attacked the capital. Apparently, House Del Fuego is now in open rebellion against the Crown. They attacked, stormed the Queen’s castle, and...”

“AND WHAT!!!???”

“...And... and, kidnapped Prince Esteban.”

***

THUMP

Victor beat away mercilessly at his straw dummy. Leo was chasing a mouse around the yard while he did that, seeming to say, ‘Look, mouse! Mami doesn’t want you in the inn, so the only place you’re welcome in is my mouth! So, just come here and jump in!’ But, Victor barely noticed. 

THUMP THUMP

The knights of the north had strode through, attacked the Crown, and kidnapped the Prince, and where was Victor while that was happening? Asleep! He had been asleep! To be fair, he had been knocked out, but he still didn’t help at all! He was asleep!

THUMP

Who were those of House Del Fuego to rebel against the Crown!? They would be nothing without the Crown! Did their allies in House Travieso help!? Did they get a bunch of sell-swords to help!? How could they manage to attack the Crown!? It was like a repeat of the War that Victor was too young to remember, except this time, the threat was from within, instead of from across the Mar Salvaje! Suddenly, his straw dummy was starting to look more and more like a northern knight. 

THUMP THUMP THUMP

They had rebelled, and they had kidnapped the Prince! Was the Prince still alive!? If he was, what were they doing to him!? There was no telling! Lord Malvado Del Fuego was the most evil person alive! That man was capable of anything! He could be torturing him, enacting upon him what he had planned to enact upon his mother! He could be castrating him, ensuring the extinction of House Reyes! 

Then, Victor remembered something. Something that Lord Del Fuego supposedly quoted when passing sentences for prisoners after the War. Something that had become the secondary words of House Del Fuego. 

‘Fuck them to death!’

If everything they said about Lord Malvado Del Fuego was true, what was to stop him from passing that sentence onto the Prince!? Personally!? 

The poor, innocent Prince! 

THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP

Victor could have stopped this! Somehow, he could have stopped all of this from happening! Somehow! 

...But, he didn’t. 

He didn’t stop it. 

Why? 

BECAUSE, HE WAS ASLEEP!!!

THUMP THUMP THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

***

The carriage rattled as they traveled down the dirt roads. The Grand Wizard Geronimo was surveying the lands, inspecting the damages from the attack, along with the Queen. As suspected, the Ciudad Del Fundador was the northerners’ only target. 

The northerners. The northerners had attacked them. They didn’t need to see the banners to know who was responsible. 

Geronimo had tried to warn the Queen of the threat of Lord Malvado and House Del Fuego. But, she hadn’t believed him. She had chosen her own naive trust, over her advisor’s warning. 

Now, the capital was in ruin, their armies in shambles, and the Prince was gone. Abducted by their relentless attackers, who had now declared open rebellion against the Crown of House Reyes. 

With their security in shambles, the threat to the boy’s safety, and their vulnerability in full view of the whole Kingdom, there was no one left to rescue the young Prince. He was all alone. 

Her grace was staring blankly out the window as they rode, tears slowly falling from the sides of her eyes. 

Geronimo couldn’t be mad at this woman. She had just lost her son. The only thing she had left of her King Consort after the War with Emperor Cesar and the Duarte Empire. Like her son, she was all alone now, too. 

“We’ll get him back, your grace,” the old wizard promised, “Somehow, we will find a way to rescue your son and make House Del Fuego pay for their treason. Mark my words, your grace, Malvado’s entire bloodline will be obliterated for this!”

She continued to stare blankly out of the window. 

“...How do you know?”

The question hit him like a spell cast by the Supreme Witch himself. 

“Wh—What?” He managed. 

She turned to him slowly, blank expression still plaguing her normally-lovely features. 

“How. Do you. Know?”

Geronimo had lived for a long time—Longer than any normal human ever could, and even longer than most wizards, witches, or even sorcerers ever got to—and, in his time, he had heard the most obscure questions, with the most obscure answers in the world. But, there were still answers to those questions. Answers that he knew. Answers that he gave to those who asked—politely, of course. 

Every time, he knew all of the answers. He was a wizard. Not just any wizard, he was the Grand Wizard of the Order of Light Magic! It was only natural! He always had all of the answers! 

But, this question, ‘How do you know?’ was something new entirely. And, at that moment, it didn’t seem to have an answer. 

“...I don’t,” he admitted reluctantly. 

Just saying that hurt. 

The Queen chuckled dryly, “None of us do,” she stared back out the window, “None of us know anything anymore... What are the words of my House?”

Geronimo remembered, “‘They’ll never take us alive.’” Words known to have a meaning mostly prior to the Unificación centuries ago, but had become a cry of hope during the last War. 

“Yes,” the Queen agreed, still staring out the window, “And, what did they do to my son?”

“...Took him alive...”

The Queen chuckled again, “How humiliatingly ironic... I know you remember, Geronimo. You remember what he is. It’s why his protection should have been everyone’s top priority... But, it’s too late now. He doesn’t stand a chance with that man... He may as well be dead already. It would be a better fate than the one he’s got now.”

Seeing his Queen in such a state made him feel something he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

Failure. 

It was his job to protect the Royal Family. And, he had! He’d done a better job than even the Warden of the Royal Guard! He’d protected the Queen!... But, at the cost of the Crown Prince. Out of all his years of living, he hadn’t realized until now that, when he was to protect the Royal Family, he was to protect the entire Royal Family. Not just the reigning monarch. 

And, she was right. Geronimo knew what the poor Prince was. He was the one that discovered it when he was born. He didn’t know why the magics, why God, had chosen to place this upon him—it wasn’t just the curse, it was the worst of the curse Geronimo had ever seen—but he had no choice. He got it, and he had to live with it. They were going to protect him, and if all had gone as planned, he would have never had to know. 

But now, it was too late. He had been taken, by no less than the most evil man in the Kingdom. He really didn’t stand a chance. 

Geronimo had failed. 

For once in a long time, he didn’t know what to do. 

He stopped in his thoughts when he heard something outside. A sort of thumping sound. He looked out the window. 

He saw a boy. 

He was a commoner, around the Prince’s age, with light skin and wavy, light-brown hair. He was whacking away angrily at a straw dummy. Based on the way he held his sword, Geronimo figured he was left-handed. He knew someone else left-handed, and it only made him sadder. 

Then, momentarily, he caught a glimpse of the boy’s face. 

SWOOSH

There was a flash. Time seemed to stop. The boy had had a reasonably plain face, not much worth noticing. Nothing, except the eyes. 

The eyes! 

Hazel eyes, in a beautiful oval shape. The most beautiful eyes Geronimo had seen in all of his years! But, not just beautiful. No. They were magical! Actually magical! 

And, he’d seen those eyes before. On a past individual of great influence. 

Then, the world turned white. 

New scenes replaced reality. 

New, magical scenes. 

He saw those eyes. 

He saw those eyes on a knight, in the shining, golden armor of the Royal Guard, wielding a sword made of sparkling rainbows. 

He saw those eyes travel across a map of the Kingdom, straight to the north, to the Tierra Del Fuego, where their enemies lay in their seat of power. 

He saw those eyes enter a dungeon, tame a wild fire, and rescue a bright star. 

He saw those eyes venture deeper into the dungeon with it’s new companions, avoiding many obstacles, and finally reaching the structure’s center. There was a demon, wearing robes of darkness, with eyes of fire. It stood in front of a chained up figure. A figure of light wearing a crown. 

Those eyes and it’s companions fought the demon, defeated it, and subdued it. 

Those eyes then unchained the crowned light and helped it stand. 

Those eyes cupped the crowned light’s face. 

Those eyes fluttered shut, and pulled the crowned light in, slowly closing the space between them. There was a union of thighs, of torsos, and finally, of faces. 

SWOOSH

There was another flash of light, and Geronimo was back. He was in the carriage, across from the Queen, staring out the window. 

Staring at the boy. 

The boy with the beautiful, magical eyes. 

He knew what had to be done. 

“W—Wait! Stop the carriage! STOP!!!”

The Queen jolted as the carriage came to a sudden halt. She stared confusedly at the old man as he scrambled to the door. 

“What—What are you—“

The old man blasted the door open and all but stumbled out, supporting himself on his obsidian staff. 

“Geronimo, be careful!” The Queen called, “You’re going to get yourself killed!” A guard scrambled back and started to help her out of her transport. 

“I’m two-hundred-and-thirty-seven years old, your grace, and still kicking!” He claimed while rushing as fast as he could with his staff, “I think I can handle a little stumble out of a carriage! Boy! You, there! BOY!!!”

***

Victor hadn’t even heard anyone approach until he heard a croaking voice screaming in his direction. 

He looked over and saw an old man in all black with a long beard, limping speedily toward him, supporting himself on a shiny, black staff. His parents had emerged from the inn to see what was going on. His father had a huge bandage wrapped around the top of his head from the attack. Even Leo and the mouse seemed to take notice. 

“What is that old man doing?” Victor’s father asked. 

“I haven’t a clue,” Victor’s mother responded. 

Victor just continued to stare in confusion as the old man kept rushing toward him while screaming ‘boy.’

“Boy! Hey, you, there! You, with the eyes of magic! BOY!!!”

A somehow-familiar, bronze-skinned woman emerged from behind him. 

“Geronimo, slow down! What’s this about a boy!?”

Victor’s heart nearly stopped. Almost as a reflex, he dropped to one knee and faced the ground. He heard his parents shuffling to do the same behind him. He could have swore he saw Leo and the mouse doing the same to the side! 

He didn’t need to see the rings, the flowing, regal dress, or even the sparkly tiara to know who it was. Like everyone in the Kingdom, he knew that face by heart. She was their fruitful ruler. Their monarch of equity. 

Queen Reyna the Gracious. 

He heard the old man’s heavy breathing stop in front of him, and could smell the regal perfume that his Queen was wearing. He had never thought he would ever, in his life, be so close to this woman. This woman who had made his whole existence so much easier, simply by saying a few words. He had never felt so alive. So happy. 

So honored. 

The moment stopped when he felt the old man poking him in the head with the bottom of his staff. 

“This boy! Right here! This boy!” He sputtered, “Reyna, this boy, I saw him! I saw him do it! He’s going to do it, Reyna! He’s going to! He’s going to defeat Malvado Del Fuego! He’s—... He’s going to rescue Esteban!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that you’ve read the third chapter of my gay fairytale, I would like to take this time to briefly advertise a REAL gay fairytale, like an actual, children’s book, gay fairytale. 
> 
> It’s called, “Promised Land,” by Adam Reynolds, Chaz Harris, Christine Luiten, and Bo Moore, dedicated to the 49 taken from us during the Pulse shooting in June 2016. Here is the summary from the back cover: 
> 
> “When a young Prince and a farm boy meet in the forest, a growing friendship between them blossoms into love. However, when the Queen re-marries, her sinister new husband seeks control of the enchanted forest and the land the farm boy’s family are responsible for protecting.”
> 
> It is the most adorable thing ever, and is available in hardcover AND iBooks. I REALLY recommend it to anyone who likes gay fairytales (If I ever have children, I’m definitely reading it to them). Also, there are different bugs on every page, and a small challenge is to find them all, it’s fun! (And, if someone happens to find the bug on Page 20, please let me know, cuz I can’t find it ANYWHERE). 
> 
> Also, as I’ve noticed, the way I describe Queen Reyna and Prince Esteban seems very similar to the depictions of Promised Land’s Queen Elena and Prince Leo. This was NOT intentional, but if you really want faces for my characters, then you are free to use these two as examples, though I think Elena and Leo have rounder eyes than my Reyna and Esteban. :). (I also noticed that my Prince’s name, Esteban Reyes, is basically a Spanish version of Stephen King. THAT WAS JUST A COINCIDENCE I SWEAR!!!). 
> 
> But anyway, I love Promised Land, and I totally recommend it to everyone! 
> 
> Thank you for your time!


	4. Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to school some ignorant people on my racial history yesterday (so hard being mixed). But, that’s not why you’re here! You’re here for this chapter! Now, the story REALLY begins! 
> 
> So, without further ado, here you are!

The Queen of Ravarra, in his village, in his mother’s establishment! The monarch labeled ‘Gracious’ that reigned supreme over their Kingdom here! Right here! The very woman that made it possible for him to live with the same rights as everyone else, and to not be judged by the way he was born! 

Here!

She was right here!

Victor had never been so proud!

“Now—now hold on a moment! Magic eyes? Dark-robed Demons? Crown-wearing lights? I’m going to need more of an explanation!” His father protested. 

“Manners, Andres! Look who you’re speaking to!” His mother scolded, “Please, forgive him. His head injury sometimes clouds his judgement.”

“Yes, yes, of course!” His father corrected himself, “Please, excuse me, your— your grace.”

Victor and his parents were sitting at a table—only the best table, of course—in his mother’s inn, drinking wine—only the best-aged Vino De Rosas, of course—and speaking with her grace and the old man from before, who enjoyed poking people with his staff, about an apparent vision he had had. 

Apparently, the man was the Grand Wizard of the Order of Light Magic. That explained a lot. If he was a wizard, then his shiny, black staff must have been obsidian. It also explained how he was able to walk so fast at his age. How old was he? Obviously, older than any normal person. 

What Victor didn’t approve of was this man’s choice of wardrobe. He looked like a witch in all that black—though he didn’t say that out loud, of course, he’d probably get turned into a cat, like Leo. That was one thing he didn’t like about wizards. While witches and sorcerers dressed in dark and gray shades respectively—to reflect which magic they practiced—wizards chose to have no specific coloration scheme. They should just all wear a light color for light magic! Sure, it’s not exciting, but neither is gray or dark! Besides, if everyone else has a color scheme, the wizards should just get with that! 

“I understand. You’re forgiven,” the Queen stated, “On a more pleasant note, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Carina.”

“Your grace?”

“Geronimo just informed me that you are the granddaughter of the late merchant, Evangelina.” 

“Oh,” Victor’s mother smiled, “Well, yes, your grace, but it’s hardly praiseworthy.”

“Nonsense. Your grandmother played a key role in the Crown’s trade agreements with the Isla Del Mar, and your aunt and uncle continue to do so to this day.”

His family was important! His family! 

“Actually, it is of some other importance,” the Grand Wizard stated, “Allow me to explain. You see, it was with the aid of Evangelina’s recourses that we were able to end the occupation of the Isla Del Mar during the war.” 

Victor hadn’t known that! 

“King Reynaldo was especially grateful to her for freeing his home, and he even had her ennobled. But, Evangelina, humble as ever, chose to keep that fact a secret, so that she wouldn’t be seen differently from the others in her community.”

“Hold on,” Victor’s mother cut in, “Are you saying that my grandmother was a minor noblewoman?”

“Yes,” the Queen confirmed, “That is correct.”

Victor thought he would faint! His mother’s grandmother was a noblewoman! Did that make his mother one too, by descent? 

Did that make him one?

“Actually, the point of bringing her up is something different,” the Grand Wizard continued, “As you may or may not be aware, Victor’s slanted eyes are inherited from her. She had magic eyes, too.”

That made so much sense. 

“After the War, she was secretly ennobled in the presence of the Queen and I. But, it was during her ennoblement that I had a small vision. A vision of someone, wearing her eyes, running to the defense of a crown. At the time, I thought it symbolized her recent freeing of the King Consort’s homeland, but now, with this most recent vision, I see that I was mistaken. That vision was of Evangelina’s descendant, your son, defending what can only be the Prince.”

Victor had to process this. There were two visions about him. This clearly meant something. 

Mewl

The Queen looked down and petted Leo’s head, who purred in response. ‘You smell good, Queen buddy! I like you! I’ll hunt mice for you anytime!’

She was petting his cat! The pure, pure pride!

“Well, that’s quite a revelation,” Victor’s father cut in, “But, let’s get back to all that with the demons and lights.”

“Agreed. Now, I understand your confusion, master blacksmith, madam innkeeper,” the Grand Wizard croaked, “but it is imperative that you listen carefully to what I’m saying! As you know by now, Victor, your son, has eyes of magic! But, it’s not just that. Those eyes were chosen! Twice! He has been chosen by the magics for an important task! He is to go on a quest, one that rivals those carried out by King Reynaldo during the War in importance!”

“To the Tierra Del Fuego?” His father asked, “Where those knights came from?”

“Not just to the Tierra Del Fuego, master blacksmith!” The Grand Wizard explained, “To the lands of House Del Fuego, and straight into Lord Malvado’s dungeons, to—“

“Will he be receiving any aid?” His father asked, “Any help from anyone?”

The Grand Wizard looked like he’d rather not answer that question. 

“Well... no. Ahh-I assure you, he will not go unprepared! He shall have supplies for travel, and only the best armor, worn by the Royal Guard! There was a special sword in the vision, and of course, he shall have a mount of his choosing—“

“No!” His father cut in, “Absolutely not!”

“But, he is to rescue Ravarra’s Crown Prince!” The Grand Wizard protested. 

“I will not allow it!”

“Andres!”

“Carina, they want to send our boy to his death! Forgive me, your grace, but I have no desire to see my own son sent away to the dark heart of evil!”

“I understand caring for the safety of your son,” her grace stated calmly, “I, too, have a son. A son that was taken from me by Malvado Del Fuego. If young Victor were in his position, I’m sure you would, too, do whatever it took to get him back.”

“I would!” His father stated, “But, Victor is not in his position! He is here! And, I intend to keep him here! Don’t get me wrong, your grace, I’m sorry for what’s happened to your son, and I sincerely hope that he is returned to you, safe and sound. Just not at the expense of my son!”

“You don’t understand!” The Grand Wizard pleaded, “The magics have chosen him to rescue the Prince! No one else, just him! You cannot defy prophecy!”

“I can and will!”

“Andres, calm down! Perhaps he has a point.”

His father looked a his mother, betrayed, “How can you possibly back them!? Are you insane, woman!?”

She glared at him like daggers would shoot from her eyes. He wisely backed down. 

“Your wife speaks the truth!” The Grand Wizard continued, “Madam innkeeper, please convince your husband to listen to reason!”

“If he is in a vision, then it is to be,” his mother explained, “He has been chosen for this, Andres. And, as he said, you cannot defy prophecy.”

“When did you become such an expert in magic!?”

“You forget my niece is a wizardess. I know more than you think.”

He was about to reply. 

“Enough,” her grace said calmly. Everyone shut up and turned to her. 

She then turned to Victor, “We have all been trying to decide this young man’s fate, justifying our claims with safety and prophecy. But, we haven’t stopped to consider what he wants. If we make everyone’s decisions for them, it will be as if the times never changed. Sometimes, there is no choice, but that doesn’t mean we cannot at least try to make one. Victor, what is it that you want?”

The Queen just asked him what he wanted! While everyone else just talked about him like he wasn’t there, she intended to let him choose! 

To let him decide the fate of her son! 

His father had been right about many things. Even with whatever they were going to supply him with, the fact still remained that he was diving straight into the heart enemy territory alone. From what he’d heard, the prophecy didn’t even state if he would come back dead or alive. He could be riding straight for his death. 

No. No, he couldn’t think like that! He was a boy in a prophecy! He was the chosen one! He was the boy with the eyes of magic! 

Perhaps the magics had chosen him for a reason. Just before the Queen and the Grand Wizard had shown up, he had been beating himself up—and his straw dummy—over not being able to stop the northerners from attacking. Perhaps this was their way of letting him redeem himself. 

And, magic or not, Prince Esteban didn’t deserve whatever Lord Malvado was putting him through. He was just a pawn in the Del Fuego’s game. Like Victor, he was just a boy. An innocent boy. An innocent boy that needed help. That needed him. 

He looked down at Leo for confirmation. His furry friend seemed to wink at him as if to say, ‘You know what to do, buddy! I believe in you!’ 

Victor knew what he had to do. 

“I’m going to rescue the Prince!”

***

“So that’s that?” Bartolo asked, “Some old fuck in a black hat runs up to you and says you’re part of a prophecy, and you just decide to go north to get yourself killed?”

“That ‘old fuck’ came with her grace, don’t forget,” Victor explained, “And, no one else is going to rescue the Prince, so if some vision says that’s my job, I may as well go through with it.” He was about to add that he was technically a minor nobleman, by descent, and he really wanted to brag! But, his great-grandmother had wanted it kept secret, so Victor chose to honor that. 

“And, you have to go alone? Just you against the whole north?”

“I’ll have Lina with me.”

“You know what I mean!”

“Can you two grumble about this someplace else?” Cordero called over, “I’m trying to piss!”

As he said, Cordero was pissing on the wall in the alley outside of his father’s bar. Victor tried not to look down on instinct, but he couldn’t help but wonder if this was where he always went to relieve himself. Maybe that was why most people went to Victor’s mother’s inn for drinks instead of here. Maybe they were repelled by the fat boy pissing on the wall outside. 

“Anyway, yes,” Victor continued, “As the vision supposedly states, I am to go on this quest alone. No help from anyone whatsoever.”

“Your father’s right,” Bartolo stated, “You’re headed straight for your death.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m worried too,” Victor admitted, “More than anything. But, prophecy or not, the Prince—the future of our home—is in danger. It’s my fault they got to him. I have to at least try to save him.”

He felt Cordero come up behind him and ruffle his hair, “Come now, Victor, you’re the only one that blames you for what happened. You don’t have to run off and play hero for that.”

Victor tried not to think about what that hand had been holding before his hair, “Even so, I’ve been chosen for this. This is my duty. Not just to the Queen, but to the whole Kingdom. I have to do this. It’s what must be done.”

Cordero and Bartolo looked at each other, then back at him. 

“Clearly, we can’t stop you from doing this,” Cordero noted. 

“Clearly,” Victor confirmed. 

“But, that doesn’t mean we can’t help you somehow,” Bartolo claimed. He looked around the alley, as if something to give to him would just pop up. Then, his expression lit up, and he took the bow from his shoulder and offered it to him. 

“Oh, no,” Victor protested, “I don’t need—“

“My grandfather gave me this,” he explained, “He told me that with it, I could prove myself as a person, not just a bastard. He also told me to pass it on to someone worthy when the time came. I think that time is now.”

Victor could barely believe that he would be willing to part with something like that. Reluctantly, he took the weapon from his hands, “Thank you, Bartolo.”

Cordero reached back and pulled out a small dagger and presented it to him, “This was my mother’s. She always kept it between her tits in case a customer got to handsy. Perhaps you can use it to defend yourself against some handsy Del Fuego thugs.”

He was suspicious of where he’d pulled it from—it certainly didn’t look like he’d pulled it from his fat-boy-tits—but he took it anyway. 

“Thank you,” Victor nodded, “Thank you both. I promise, I’ll use these respectfully, and with the greatest of care.”

“We know,” Bartolo stated. Then, he pulled Victor into a hug, followed by Cordero on his other side. Victor hugged them both back. 

“I’m going to miss you two,” Victor admitted. He didn’t know if he would ever see them again, but he had to believe that he would. For everyone’s sakes. 

“Us too,” Cordero agreed, “Come back alive, cock-lover.”

***

Victor had strapped on the fancy, golden armor of the Royal Guard, which was surprisingly lighter than it looked, and, even more surprisingly, came with a scabbard for the left-handed. Obviously, they were prepared for anyone to join the Royal Guard. Victor had even seen a female knight among those accompanying the Queen—a rare sight, but not unheard of. 

Afterward, he was tying his supplies to Lina’s saddle. As promised, he had been given the essentials for survival—foodstuffs, water flasks, a tent, and two sleep rolls, as well as a decent-sized purse of gold coins for more food or supplies, or shelter for the night. 

The Queen had also supplied him with a large cloak to disguise his armor when necessary, and what she seemed to consider commoner’s clothing to disguise the Prince. Neither were regal, but they were still fancier than any commoner’s clothes that Victor had ever seen. If the Prince had his mother’s bronze skin tone, he could probably pass off as the relative of a nobleman or a merchant from the west. Victor was all of that already, being the grandnephew of western merchants, and now, apparently the great-grandson of a western minor noblewoman. This was going to be easy! 

Mewl

That, ‘mewl,’ sounded muffled. Victor looked down to see Leo—who’d apparently finally caught his mouse. He looked up at him with the dead rodent between his teeth as if to say, ‘I believe in you, buddy! Here’s my going-away present! It’s yummy! Better than any bow or knife in the world, right!?’

Whinny, ‘Oh, Hell-to-the-no, Mista Kitty! That is not goin’ in this saddle!’ 

Mewl, ‘Fuck you, horse buddy! This is for him!’ 

Victor smiled and took the corpse from his mouth, “Thanks, Leo. I’ll keep this, but it’s not going in the food sack.”

Leo then rubbed up against his legs as if to say, ‘Good luck, buddy! I’ll keep Mami and Papi safe while you’re gone! All the thugs will die from my absolute cuteness! You’re cute too! You make boys swoon with your pretty eyes! If I was a human boy, I would totally kiss you right now! I love you! I’ll miss you, buddy!’ 

Maybe he hadn’t said all that, but Victor was sure it was implied. 

He bent down and pet his furry friend, “I’ll miss you too, Leo.” He got up and turned to his protesting horse, “Sorry, Lina.”

Whinny, ‘WHAT THE BITCH-ASS FUCK, QUIT SUCKIN’ THE CAT’S DICK! YOU ALWAYS TAKIN’ HIS SIDE, KISSIN’ ASS AND BUSTIN’ NUTS! IF I WAS LESS THAN A FOOT TALL AND HAD POINTY EARS, WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME THEN!? I’D THREATEN TO SHOVE THIS HORSE-SHOE UP YO ASS, BUT YOU’D PROBABLY GET OFF ON THAT, SO WHY DON’T I TAKE IT AND KICK YOU STRAIGHT IN YO DANGLIN’, BOY-FUCKIN’ NUTSACK, THEN—‘ 

“I must say that armor suits you, young man.”

Victor turned to see Lady Brenda Rivera—a woman with tanned skin, brown hair, and eyeglasses—in front of him. Despite referring to him as ‘young man,’ she looked like she could be younger than him, and in truth was no more than ten years older than him. He stood up straight to show it off. 

“Thank you, my lady,” Victor stated politely, “I hope I can live up to everything that it represents.”

“I should hope so too,” Lady Brenda warned, “You’re not just representing yourself, Victor. You’re representing the entire Río De La Luz! I hope you don’t end up giving us a bad name.”

Of course Lady Rivera would be worried about something like that. Even Lina and Leo seemed to shake their heads. ‘Predictable, Lady buddy!’ ‘I can’t stand this bitch, let’s get outta here!’ Normally, Victor would politely argue with the Lady, but he had no time for that now. As soon as he was done tying down his supplies—and tucking Leo’s mouse away from the food—he mounted Lina and prepared to leave. 

“Don’t worry, my lady,” he assured her, “I promise, I will give us a good name. I will defeat Lord Malvado and rescue the Prince as ‘prophecized.’”

“Prophesied,” Lady Brenda corrected him, “I swear you commoners come up with the most idiotic words.”

“We learn something new everyday,” Victor replied, “I’ll be off now, then. Goodbye, my lady.”

Lady Brenda nodded at him. “‘Follow the light,’” she recited the words of her House. 

“‘Follow the light,’” Victor repeated. 

Whinny, ‘It’s lit!’

She smiled, “Good luck, Victor.”

Mewl ‘Good luck, buddy!’

Victor rode through the crowd that had gathered to see him off. It seemed like the entire Río De La Luz had come to say goodbye. Some clapped. Some waved. Some even through flowers. One boy even blew him a kiss. He kept his eyes forward and tried not to blush. 

Whinny, ‘Ooh! He want some of that hero-D!’ 

“Shut up,” he whispered. 

When he reached the end of the crowd, his parents, the Queen, and the Grand Wizard were waiting. 

“I feel like I’m missing something,” Victor stated sarcastically. 

“A sword,” the Queen noticed. 

“Correct, your grace,” Victor patted his empty scabbard. He turned to the Grand Wizard, “You said there was a special sword in the vision, yes? Does my father have to forge it or is there a ‘Royal blacksmith’ or something for that?”

“No, no,” the old man croaked, “That’s my job.”

Before Victor could ask, the Grand Wizard began chanting and waving his staff around. Victor would have thought that the old man had gone mad if he hadn’t noticed the rainbow-colored sparkles appearing in front of him. Two objects, a hexagonal emerald and a long strip of obsidian, emerged from the wizard’s robes and floated into the sparkles. 

SWOOSH

In a flash, the sparkles appeared in front of his face, on a long, shiny sword that seemed to reflect rainbows onto the whole world from both it’s silvery blade and it’s golden hilt. It had one, long, main blade, with the obsidian encrusted in the middle, but it also had two smaller blades alongside it about a third in size sticking out of the jagged cross-guard. The pommel seemed to have a sharpened bottom, and had the emerald encrusted in the middle. 

“This weapon is yours,” the Grand Wizard explained, “It cannot be broken, unless by the most powerful shattering spell. It was made specifically for your strength, and to handle swiftly, yet powerfully. It shall protect you and the Prince from any danger that stands in your way. Use it well. Use it wisely.”

Victor was entranced by it’s beauty. If it were a boy, he would probably ask it’s hand in marriage, legal or not. He reached out and picked it up. He could feel a magical surge of power course through his entire body, as the weapon itself seemed to flash even brighter on impact. Victor felt it. It was a part of him now. He swung it around a few times to test it. As stated, it weighed itself perfectly in his hand. 

He sheathed the magical weapon. It fit itself comfortably in his scabbard. 

“I will. Well and wisely,” he stated, “I promise.”

He hugged his parents as best he could from atop Lina. 

“Be safe, my son,” his mother ordered tearfully, “We love you.”

“I love you too. I won’t let either of you down.”

Finally, he turned to the Queen and bowed his head. 

“Farewell, your grace. When you see me again, I shall have your son with me, and I shall return him safely to you. I swear it, upon God and magic.” 

For the first time, Victor saw the Queen smile. 

“I shall hold you to that. Farewell, young hero.”

And with that, Victor reined Lina northward, with his people cheering behind him. He turned and waved one last time. 

Then, Victor set off, northward bound, on his noble quest to the Tierra Del Fuego, to the lands of House Del Fuego, to rescue Prince Esteban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is just now beginning! I hope you all enjoy what is to come! 
> 
> See you next week!


	5. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually turned out to be longer than expected, but hey! The more the merrier! 
> 
> These next few chapters are gonna be sorta filler, but also sorta not since they’ll all be important to the plot in their own ways. 
> 
> In this chapter, we get a hint of the confusing family trees, and the return of a character that you probably never expected to see again. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Victor had been riding for a few hours now. This had to be the farthest to the north he’d ever been from his home. Farthest north period. 

His father’s family was from the south, a mountain village on the east side of the Sierra Dentada. Victor’s father’s grandfather had been a famous knight commander, and had ended up settling in the village where Victor lived now. Sometimes on holidays, Victor would be dragged off to the Sierra Dentada to visit family that still lived there. 

His mother was originally from the Isla Del Mar, and their family’s story was far more elaborate. Even more so now. 

Victor’s great-grandmother, Evangelina, was an influential merchant on the island, and she had five children, Héctor, Horacio, Gloria, Dulce, and Margarita. When Victor’s mother was little, Evangelina paid for her daughters, Gloria, Victor’s grandmother, and Dulce, to move to the mainland, to a village west of the capital. Victor had known that she refused to give in to the occupation during the war, but he hadn’t known of her role in breaking it. No one had. And, no one knew of her ennoblement. Though Héctor was the eldest, he renounced his birthright, because he was gifted in magic and chose to become and remain a wizard for the rest of his life, so when Evangelina retired, she left the merchant business to Horacio and Margarita, Victor’s great uncle and aunt. 

Victor’s parents had met, and later married in the capital, and his mother then moved to the village with his father, where Victor was born not long after. 

Victor was sometimes taken to visit his grandmother and aunts and uncles, but he’d only ever been to the western village, and had only met Uncle Horacio and Aunt Margarita once when they visited there. Victor had always wanted to see where his mother was originally born, but it was simply too far away for a commoner to travel, even a commoner with such connections as him.

Victor had only ever been to the south and to the west. He’d once ventured a little to the east into the Selva Traviesa to hunt, but even then it was only a little ways. 

But, never north. Never at all. 

He’d never had any reason to go north. It was fairly pretty so far, but that was because he was still in his home territory. Soon, he would be traveling into the Bosque Oscuro, the rival forest of the Bosque De La Luz and, by loyalty, the Río De La Luz. Victor figured it would be safer to keep the fact that he was from the territory of the Bosque De La Luz’s allies to himself. From there, hopefully he could avoid the charred Bosque Quemado, but he was going to the Tierra Del Fuego, which wasn’t better at all. The Tierra Del Fuego was a scorched land of fire and ash. How anyone put up with it was beyond him. 

But, he could worry about that later. Right now, his main concern was where to stay for the night. He would use the tent if he had to, but he wanted to save that for when he really needed it, like when he was smuggling the Prince back home, so he planned on staying mostly at village inns along the way, but luckily he had a cousin in a village not far from the Tierra Del Fuego, so he could stay with her before he—

He ceased his train of thought when he noticed something to the side of the road. 

“Woah,” he pulled Lina’s reins and she stopped in her tracks. 

Whinny, ‘What the fuck, Vicky, I was—EWW, WHAT THE FUCK!?’

Victor dismounted and walked over to a suspicious puddle, “Is that what I think it is?”

Whinny, ‘IT’S NASTY IS WHAT IT IS, I’M KEEPIN’ MY BROWN ASS OVER HERE!’ 

He knelt down and touched the oddly-colored puddle. He examined his now-wet fingers. They were coated with a sticky, crimson fluid with a coppery smell. 

“Blood,” he concluded, “Lots of it.” 

Whinny, ‘NO SHIT, QUEEN SANTANA, I GUESS THE SKY’S BLUE TOO!’ 

He looked off into the forest and saw a little trail of it leading inward. This looked bad. If someone was hurt, Victor figured he should probably help them. It would only be the right thing to do. 

He rose slowly, “Lina, stay here.”

She whinnied as if to say, ‘Hell to the yes, I’m staying here! As if I’m following a trail of blood!’ 

Victor followed the blood into the forest. Whatever—or whoever—it was, they had lost a lot of blood. Victor wasn’t even sure they were still alive in this kind of state. They could be long gone. 

However, his questions were answered when, not long after he’d entered, he began to hear a light coughing coming from up ahead. 

He picked up his pace, carefully trying not to slip in any of the large blood puddles all over the place, until the trail lead behind a large rock. The coughing was definitely coming from there. He slowly rounded the corner. 

There was a man in dark armor sitting against the rock while clutching his blood-drenched side. 

Victor was about to say something, until the man turned to him. 

Victor’s eyes widened, “You!”

The man stared dumbfounded for a moment. Then, he chuckled and shook his head, “The blacksmith’s boy. Knew something like this would happen. He told me, ‘If you go, your fate will be decided by one that you’ve wronged.’ I just thought it was some more of his depressing bullshit. And now, here I am, bleeding out in front of a blacksmith’s son wearing the armor of a gold-knight,” he coughed, “Such irony.” 

Victor could barely believe his eyes, “It is you! The knight that lead the attack. That kidnapped the Prince!”

He nodded slowly, “That was me. Nasty business. Business that I couldn’t even complete,” he coughed again. 

“You almost killed my father.”

He seemed to have a look of regret at that, “That I did. But, judging by the use of the word, ‘almost,’ I’m guessing he survived. Lucky that,” he coughed, “Should’ve never agreed to this shit. Should’ve listened,” he coughed again. 

Agreed? 

“So... you weren’t bound by duty to serve Lord Malvado?”

He chuckled, “Me? Serve him? Hah! Never! Malvado and his whole bloodline can rot in hell!”

Victor was only getting more and more confused. If he didn’t serve House Del Fuego, then why was he leading their attack? 

“If you’re not bound to Lord Del Fuego, then what is your stake in all this, Commander...?”

“Severo,” the old man coughed, “Severo Duran.”

Victor’s eyes widened even more, “The Lord of House Duran!? The Kingdom’s master of war!?”

The man reached a shaky hand up and pulled out the necklace tucked under his armor. When he did, it revealed an obsidian pendant of a fist pointing upward; the main sigil of House Duran. It glowed with magic in a clear reference to their House’s words. 

“‘Fistful of magic,’” Victor recited. 

He nodded, “Correct. You know your nobility.”

Victor was just barely processing all of this. 

“You led an army of Del Fuego knights, for Lord Del Fuego, on a raid of the capital and kidnapped the Prince, igniting an open rebellion between House Del Fuego and the Crown. If not for them, then why, Lord Commander? Why would you betray your Kingdom? Why?”

“I didn’t start this rebellion!” He croaked, “Malvado did! I didn’t help because I want House Reyes dethroned, and I certainly didn’t do it out of loyalty to House Del Fuego!... I did it for my people. For my family. Because, we’re desperate. We’re in danger. Tell me,” he coughed, “What do you know of the Valle De Obsidiana?”

Victor began to recall, “Well, it’s your family’s seat, of course, as well as the seat of the Order of Gray Magic. It’s also where the whole Kingdom gets their obsidian supply, and because of their Order’s strategic location, the sorcerers demand full cooperation from the wizards and witches, otherwise they would have no obsidian for their wands and staffs.”

And, that would be bad. Without wands or staffs, magic users would have nothing to focus their power with, and it would be impossible to control. 

Lord Severo nodded, “But...?”

“...But, because it’s so close to the Páramo Salvaje, it’s also a very dangerous location, and is constantly under attack from dragons and other creatures from across our uncharted northern borders.”

Lord Severo continued to nod, “Indeed. The Arch Sorceress and her people do what they can to defend our shared home, but even they have their forces spread thin. Lately, it’s been getting worse. The attacks have gone from constant to full-on war with those beasts. We’re barely getting by as is. A little while ago, Malvado approached me. He offered manpower and protection, but I had to do something for him first...”

“The kidnapping of Prince Esteban,” Victor concluded. Lord Severo hadn’t done it out of loyalty at all. Lord Malvado had manipulated him into doing it, “My lord, did you ever even stop to consider that Lord Malvado may be the cause of your recent problems?”

Lord Severo looked offended, “I don’t consider, I know! Do you think I’m an idiot!? The protector of the north just happens to offer an exchange when northern creatures just happen to start attacking more frequently!? I know he’s the cause of it! I know it!... But, I can do nothing. Without his aid, the Valle De Obsidiana will be completely overrun, and my people, my family, will die. So, I agreed. I led a raid on the capital and kidnapped the future of our Kingdom. And now, I’m paying for it,” he coughed, “I was injured by the gold-knights during the raid and I just barely escaped with my life. The Prince’s screams... I can still hear them. Taunting me. Haunting me. Telling me what I did was wrong. Unforgivable... Riding only made my injuries worse. When I fell from my horse, Malvado’s men ignored me and just left me here on the side of the road to die. Fucking flaming fuck-nuts,” he coughed, “My only hope is that that evil bastard will see the importance of keeping the Valle under control and lives up to his promise.”

Victor’s opinion of this man had drastically changed. At first, he thought he was just another evil Del Fuego thug, eager to serve, doing his master’s bidding. But now, he saw who he really was: a caring and compassionate leader who had been forced to sacrifice himself and his status for the good of his people. Of his family. Victor couldn’t blame him for that in the slightest. 

“I don’t condone what you’ve done, my lord,” Victor stated, “But... I understand. You did what you had to do, what you thought was right, for the good of those whom you swore to protect. You sacrificed yourself for your people. Just like King Reynaldo.” 

Lord Severo chuckled, “The King Consort. Our martyr. Our hero. Heh. I’ll never be like him. I’ll never be anything like him at all. He sacrificed himself to save the Kingdom from the invaders. I sacrificed myself for my own lands, and I betrayed the Kingdom to do so. I, the master of war. A very member of the monarch’s court. I’m surprised the King Consort’s ghost doesn’t come to kill me himself for what I did to his son. It would be a more honorable death than the one I’m being given... Perhaps that’s why,” he coughed, “A traitor to the Kingdom. I am without honor now.” 

Now, Victor just felt bad for him. After everything he’d been through, everything he was forced to endure, this was what he was getting for it. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right. 

“I’m sorry,” Victor admitted. 

Lord Severo nodded, “My son. He’s your age. A sorcerer’s cadet. He’s the one who warned me of this confrontation. He will be Lord Duran now. Whether he likes it or not. Our new master of war. So young,” he coughed, “He’s already walking down a path of sorrow and self-hatred. Why, I don’t know. This will destroy him... I guess I have some idea of what the Queen feels now. No one deserves to suffer like that. That poor woman. Her poor boy. Her poor, innocent, scared boy. Knowing Malvado, he’ll probably literally fuck him to death.”

Victor didn’t want to hear that! He didn’t want to believe that! He wasn’t going to let that happen! He couldn’t! He had to save him! 

“I’ll save him,” Victor stated, “I will. I was chosen. By God and magic. This is my duty. To the Kingdom... and to myself. I will save him. I swear it.”

Lord Severo looked him up and down, “I suppose that’s the only thing else left to hope for... I know I don’t deserve it, but please, do me a favor,” he pulled the necklace off and held it up to him, “I know the Valle is out of the way, but please,” he coughed, “Get this to my son. I’ve accepted that I’ll never get to see him again. See that little, boyish face of his as he grows into a man. That face that reminds me so much of his mother... I understand that I deserve much worse. But, please. Get this to him. The future of House Duran should wear this.”

Victor was on the verge of tears. This man had resigned to death so easily. He was never going to see his son again. To watch him grow. To pass on this family heirloom. His son was going to have to take over his impossible duties, while he died here, bleeding out in the forest. 

Victor couldn’t let that happen! 

He pushed his hand back down, “You’re going to give it to him yourself, my lord, because you’re going to survive! You’re going to live to see him again! Because, I’m going to see to it. That’s a promise!” 

***

Victor had absolutely no idea how to dress wounds. He’d needed his mother’s help whenever he’d so much as scraped his knee, but now he was dressing a huge, bleeding gash across someone’s stomach all by himself! 

But, somehow, he managed to do it. 

He’d cleaned the wound with the odd, green healing fluid that came with his supplies, then wrapped an insanely long cloth around the old man’s stomach. 

And somehow, it had worked. He had stopped the bleeding, and had somehow gotten him to stop coughing. He was getting better already! 

Victor helped him out of the forest. Lina whinnied and backed away as if to say, ‘OH HELL NO, I DID NOT LEAVE THE WEST SIDE FOR THIS! Keep that bleeding kidnapper away from this saddle!’ Victor was going to ignore that. 

“I can take it from here,” Lord Severo suddenly stated as he left Victor’s support. 

“Are you sure?” Victor asked, “You’re still healing. I can get you to the nearest village—“

“—I assure you, you’ve done far too much for me already. Much more than I deserve. Without you, I would be dead in that forest. I am forever grateful, err... what was your name again?”

“Victor.”

“Victor,” he repeated, “Let us hope you are, indeed, a victor. If you’re going to save the Prince, your going to need my help.”

“Oh no,” Victor protested, “Forgive me, my lord, but you’re in no condition to fight, and besides, I’m not supposed to—“

“—There are patrols,” he cut him off, “Lots of them. Just waiting at the edge of the Bosque Oscuro for anyone to attack. They are extremely well-hidden. Lord Del Fuego has no intention of letting anyone come for his new prisoner.” 

“Oh...” Victor hadn’t known that. He could have been walking straight into a trap if not for him, “Well, I thank you for that, Lord Duran.”

“It’s only the start of me righting my wrongs,” he stated, “I should go now before it gets dark.”

Victor mounted Lina, then turned to Lord Severo, “When you see your son again, give him the necklace. Don’t risk dying in the middle of nowhere again without passing it on. Like you said, the future of House Duran should wear it.”

He nodded, “I will. And, thank you again. When you rescue the Prince, give Malvado Del Fuego a message from House Duran. With your fist.”

Victor smiled, “I will,” Lina began to ride off, “Goodbye, Lord Duran.”

“Good luck, Victor. May you emerge victorious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the events in this chapter, I’m going to be adding these respective tags: Manipulation, Sacrifice, and Puddles of Blood. 
> 
> See you for more “sorta filler” next week!


	6. Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s only been a week, but it feels like so long since then. This chapter is pretty long, so perhaps that makes up for it. 
> 
> Fair warning, there is a lot of emotion near the end, so read at your own risk. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Tread lightly, Lina. We’re nearing the Bosque Oscuro.”

Whinny, ‘Way ahead of you, boy-fucker.”

They had been riding for another few hours until they began nearing the natural border separating the Bosque De La Luz and the Bosque Oscuro. It was beginning to get dark, so Victor wanted to get to the nearest village as soon as possible, stopping only once to don the large cloak to hide his armor, though he knew that it wouldn’t stop the patrols from intercepting him—They had no intention of letting anyone through without permission. 

The smart thing to do would have probably been to wait until dark, so he could sneak passed the patrols without being seen, but doing that would most likely only get him lost in that dark and creepy forest. The Bosque Oscuro was supposed to be damn-near impossible to navigate at night, so he chose to enter while he could still see what was ahead of him. 

What Victor didn’t understand was why House Robles was just allowing these traitors to roam freely through their lands. They had no ties whatsoever to House Del Fuego, so it was unlikely that they would side with them in this conflict. Maybe the Del Fuego forces had somehow kept them from learning of their betrayal, or maybe they were being held captive. Maybe they had absolutely no idea of the traitors hiding within their lands. Lord Duran had said that they were very well-hidden. 

Victor hadn’t a clue. 

All he knew was that he had to somehow get past them without being noticed. How he was going to pull that off, he had no idea. 

Suddenly, Lina walked off to the side and off the road, headed toward the tree line. 

“What are you doing?” Victor asked, “We have to get to the Bosque Oscuro before it gets too dark.” He tried to rein her back to the road, but she resisted. 

Whinny, ‘Chill the fuck out, I see a side road!’

Victor didn’t understand why his mind thought that it was a good idea to put imaginary words in his head that made no sense, and would most likely get them lost. Due to the seriousness of the situation, he didn’t even bother to respond—It’s not like she could understand him anyway—and just continued to pull at her reins. 

Whinny, ‘Vicky, chill! I’m serious! See for yourself!’

Victor’s imagination must have had a mind of it’s own to keep pretending this animal was leading them somewhere while the rest of him knew it wasn’t true. Sometimes, he really didn’t understand—

Lina jumped through the bushes and ended up on a tiny road hidden in the trees pointing back the way they were originally going. 

Victor was dumbfounded. 

Whinny, ‘You’re welcome, bitch!’

Victor looked down at Lina as she began to walk down the path. How had she seen that path? How had she known to go down it?

But, most importantly, how did he know that that’s what she was doing?

Maybe his imagination did have a mind of it’s own after all. 

He patted her mane, “Erm... Thank you, Lina.”

Whinny, ‘No problem, ho!’

Victor chuckled. He had no idea what had happened, but at this point, he didn’t care to question it. He had found a path that may just lead them somewhere that the Del Fuego patrols weren’t. How he came across it didn’t matter in the slightest. 

He just hoped that this path really did keep them from getting caught. 

***

After more time riding, they finally reached what was obviously the border of the two forests. It was easily distinguishable. 

The side Victor was currently on still had light, the green and brown of the trees still clearly visible. Then, in front of him a ways, the light was cut off, and the forest grew dark and covered from the sky by thick, crowded trees with visibly darker bark. Victor was almost too afraid to go in. 

“Well,” he said aloud, “Here goes nothing, I guess. Into rival territory, we go.”

Whinny, ‘Boy, you sound like one of them cheap-ass plays!’

Victor chose to ignore that. As soon as they entered, a gust of wind blew over them, and it instantly got colder. Victor had the sudden feeling that he was being watched from all sides, giving him that feeling letting him know that there was no going back now. As long as he wasn’t being watched by the thugs of House Del Fuego, Victor could probably live with that. In his own, paranoid way. 

They rode further in until they could see the main road again. They were about to get back on it when Lina suddenly stopped in her tracks. 

She whinnied lighter than Victor had ever heard, ‘Hold the bitch-fuck up! I smell fire!’ 

Victor was about to dismiss that, when he started to smell the smoke. Victor found himself dumbfounded again. 

This time, he decided to listen, “Follow it,” he whispered. 

Lina started walking off to the side, still hidden among the trees. A little ways ahead Victor started to see an orange aura around the corner. 

“Woah,” he tugged lightly. Lina stopped, and he dismounted. He crept forward, hand hovering over the hilt of his sword. Thankfully, the armor under his cloak didn’t clank and creak like most armor—it really was meant for the best. 

He rounded the corner and crept up behind a bush. He began to slowly peak his head up. 

It took everything in him not to gasp and scramble off. 

Ahead of him, there was a small clearing, where a campsite was set up, the banners of House Del Fuego clearly visible, and a group of four or five knights gathered around a campfire. They were fully armed and armored, looking relaxed at the moment, but ready to pounce when something came by. Victor looked over toward the main road. He would have never seen them from there. 

Without Lina or his overactive imagination, Victor would have fallen straight into their trap. 

He slowly ducked back down and crept back to where he had left Lina. When he arrived, he just let his imagination take over. 

“There’s a campsite up ahead where the patrols are hiding. Can you get us around it?”

Lina nodded. 

Maybe she could understand him. And, either way, she had kept them safe twice before, so Victor chose to put his trust in her again. 

He just hoped this time wouldn’t be different. 

He mounted her and allowed her to lead the way. 

***

Somehow, they’d not only managed to evade the patrol, and others hidden on the side of the road, but also managed to find a village before it got pitch black outside. 

Victor didn’t know what to make of it, but from now on, he was going to trust Lina’s instincts over his own. 

The village was in a clearing and was of a fair size similar to that of his home. The place was quiet, and as he rode through, the only people still out were those that were closing up shop, a normal sight for this time of night. He got a few brief glances in his direction, but nobody seemed to really pay any attention to him. They probably got lots of travelers going through their village, and most recently even more. 

Finally, Victor rode up to what was obviously an inn, with a sign hanging over the top that simply read, ‘Adora’s.’ The owner must have been named after Princess Adora, the sister of King Basilio, who was said to be one of the most beautiful women in the Kingdom. Victor couldn’t judge, obviously, but he wondered if she was named that because of her beauty, as well. 

Victor dismounted and tied Lina to a post, then patted her in appreciation before entering the building. 

It was a fairly decent-sized establishment, with a few tables off to the side, a bar on the opposite wall of the door, and stairs leading up to the rooms on the other side. 

A few seconds after he entered, a tired-looking woman with curly, dark hair and a golden skin tone emerged from the back of the bar tying an apron around her waist and nodded at him. She was fairly pretty. Well, as pretty as women could look to Victor. 

Victor nodded back, “Are you Adora?”

“Ay, that I am,” she confirmed, “Adora Herrera.”

Victor remembered that name. House Herrera used to be a minor noble House from the Ladera Bonita in the south, which explained Adora’s golden skin, but their lands were destroyed during the war, and House Robles had offered them a new place in the Bosque Oscuro. While the twenty major noble Houses were of great importance in their overseeing of each region of the Kingdom, the numerous minor noble Houses were of much less importance, being little more than people with money, influence, and family names, so considering what House Herrera had been through, finding one of them running an inn wasn’t all that surprising. 

“I need a room for the night.”

She scoffed, “Well, I could have told you that.”

Victor smiled and walked up to the bar. Adora picked a key off of the wall and placed it on the counter, “Two coppers for the night. Four for two. So on.”

“I’ll only be here for one night,” Victor informed her as he dug around for his purse. 

“Got it.”

Victor pulled out the purse and opened it, digging around for the coppers. That’s when he came to the horrible realization. 

He had no coppers. He didn’t even have any silvers! Her grace had only supplied him with gold coins! 

“Well...?” She asked, eyeing him suspiciously. 

Victor tried desperately to come up with an excuse. Why did the Queen of Ravarra have to be so damned generous!? 

He couldn’t come up with anything. Reluctantly, he pulled out a gold coin and placed it on the counter. 

Adora’s eyes widened. She certainly didn’t look tired anymore. 

“That’s worth more than this establishment!” 

“I don’t have anything smaller,” Victor admitted. 

She scoffed, “You must work for some very important people.”

Victor tensed at that. He did work for important people. The most important people. The most important person! But, nobody was supposed to know that! Victor realized that he should have come up with a cover story before he left, instead of choosing to wait until he saved the Prince. 

He stood up straight and made his best important-person-face, “I’m just someone with big money.”

Adora chuckled and pocketed the coin, “I can tell, what with that fancy cloak and all.”

Victor tensed at the that too. He knew it was too much! Again, overly generous Queen, who knew nothing about commoner attire! 

“Well,” she continued, “this is worth far more than the room, so I feel I should give you something else in return.”

Victor shook his head, “Just a room for the night and a stable for my horse will be fine, thank you.”

“Well, there must be something else. I can prepare a large feast.”

Victor wasn’t hungry, “Thank you, but I’m quite alright.”

“I can resupply you for your journey. Are you sure you can only stay the night?”

“Yes, I’m afraid so,” he continued, “And, I’m fine, thanks.”

“Come now! There needs to be something! Hey! How about a girl!?”

Victor’s heart skipped a beat, “...A what?”

“A girl! I can get you a girl! You know, to help you relax and keep you warm at night! With money like this, I could get practically anyone’s daughter—“

“NO!!!”

Adora jumped and stared at him. Victor hadn’t meant to raise his voice like that. 

“No,” he repeated calmly, “I won’t be requiring... that, thank you very much.”

She gave him another suspicious look, “...Are you sure?... There’s a lot of young and pretty girls—“

“I’m fine.”

She stared confusedly at him for a moment. Then she readjusted her stance, “Well... alright then. At least let me take care of your horse. It’s tied up outside, yes?”

“She is, yes,” after all she’d done for him, Victor couldn’t let someone call Lina ‘it.’ 

“She,” Adora repeated, “Very well. You’re upstairs, last door on the left.” 

“Thank you,” Victor stated as she walked toward the door. When she exited, Victor sighed. Something about being offered a girl for the night got to him. That’s what normal men did, right? They jumped at the opportunity of having a female presence in their bed? Victor didn’t do that. He couldn’t, even if he wanted to. That just wasn’t him. He wasn’t normal. 

He was... abnormal. 

When he was done contemplating, he turned and headed up the stairs. He walked down the hall to the last door on the left, as described. He put the key in and entered. 

It was a nice room. A bed in the center and a nightstand, a chamber pot, and even a desk. 

Perhaps this could help him calm down. 

***

Victor had stripped out of his armor and was about to remove his underclothes when he heard a light knock at the door. 

He panicked. His armor was out in the open for whoever it was to see! 

“Err—Just a moment!” He looked around for something to cover it up with and found his cloak. He quickly pushed it all together and draped the large fabric over it. 

With that out of the way, he calmed down and turned to the door. He opened it, expecting to see Adora, probably trying to offer him something else. 

It wasn’t Adora. 

When he opened the door, a little boy no older than twelve jumped back. 

“Oh! Umm... my apologies, sir!”

This boy’s presence confused Victor. He assumed it must have been Adora’s son. He had golden skin, like her, and curly, dark hair. 

His hair, though. It was just long enough to cover his ears, and was parted in a way where it flowed over toward the left side of his forehead. But, there was just something about it. Something... relaxing. For some reason, Victor had the sudden urge to touch it... 

Victor snapped out of it and smiled down at him, “It’s fine. How can I help you?”

“Oh, umm...” he looked down at his feet, “My mother sent me up here.”

That confirmed his lineage, “Why did she do that?”

“Err, to...” he began to shake a bit, “To... make you happy.”

Victor was confused again. 

“Umm...” the boy tried to explain, “My mother sent me up to... well, she sent me up, because she said that you didn’t want any girls, and then she said, ‘He only pays in gold. Make it worth his stay. Make him happy.’”

Victor’s heart sunk. 

Adora Herrera was so bent on making his stay worthwhile that she was willing to do anything to make it so. She had sent this little boy—her own son—up to satisfy Victor’s supposed needs. Victor may have been only a commoner, but even he was offended at the fact that someone fortunate enough to be born with a family name would subject their children to this! Hell, anyone subjecting their children to this was offensive! It just wasn’t right! 

She was whoring off her own boy! 

Despite the situation, Victor chuckled. 

The boy looked confused, “Umm, sir...?”

“You’re mother is too smart for her own good.”

“What?”

“What’s your name?”

“Gilberto.”

Victor smiled again, but this time, it was an accident. 

Gilberto was a funny name! 

“Gilberto,” he repeated. 

“Yes.”

“Gilberto Herrera.” Then, Victor opened the door wider, “It’s nice to meet you, Gilberto. I’m Victor. Come in, please. But, don’t touch the cloak.”

Gilberto’s eyes widened, but he did as requested. Victor closed the door and walked slowly to the bed. 

When he turned to sit down, Gilberto already had his tunic off. 

“Hey, woah! No!” Victor sputtered, “Don’t do that!”

Gilberto paused with his hand on his trousers, “Umm... did I do something wrong, sir? My mother told me that it would be easier if I got it over with quickly.”

Victor realized he should have been more clear. 

“Please, put your clothes back on,” Victor told him, “I just want to talk.”

“Oh...” Gilberto seemed confused, but relieved at the same time, “Alright.”

He put his tunic back on and sat next to Victor on the bed when he motioned him over. They got to talking, and after a few minutes, Victor was already shaking his head. 

“Your mother shouldn’t be selling you off like this. It’s completely wrong.”

Gilberto looked down, “My mother does what the customers want. Their happiness comes above all else.”

“But, you’re nobility!”

“It’s really in name only,” Gilberto explained, “My mother is just a simple cousin of Lady Herrera. Sure, we sometimes meet for family gatherings and such, but not much else besides that.”

That actually made sense. If they’d been a part of the main line, they would have likely lived on their family estate, rather than in an inn. 

Southern families were known for usually being quite numerous. The golden skinned ones especially. Victor’s paternal family were light-skinned southerners, the descendants of migrants from the north after the Unificación, due to the harsh environment up there. 

But, that didn’t make them northerners, oh no! It didn’t matter where their families had come from originally. They were southerners now, plain and simple. Just like House Herrera was now northern due to their migration. 

Obviously, western families were known for being numerous too—Just ask Victor’s countless maternal relatives. 

So technically, due to where he’d been born, that made Victor a north-easterner of southern and western descent, with very distant northern ancestry. He had some eastern ancestry too, but he didn’t know the full details on that. Oh joy, Victor had ancestry from all four corners of the realm! 

Wait, how was this relevant? What had they been talking about? Oh yeah! 

“Has she done this before to you?” Victor asked. 

Gilberto looked up, “Well, no...”

“You’re so young. Have you ever even been with anyone before?”

He blushed, “No... But, mother’s always saying that there will come a day when a traveler will want me like that, and I’ll have to let them... do it to me. I thought that day was today.”

“It’s not,” Victor promised. 

“Thank God. I’ve never even been kissed.”

Victor chuckled, “Me neither.”

Gilberto looked surprised, “Really!? But, you’re so...”

“So what?”

Gilberto blushed, “...handsome.”

Victor was genuinely surprised to hear that. Admittedly, it wasn’t the first time he’d been called handsome, but it was on very rare occasion. 

Victor chuckled again, “You won’t find many people who will agree with you on that.”

Gilberto kept blushing, “I don’t know. You’re just... nice-looking. And, you have pretty, western eyes.”

Victor smiled, “Yes, that I do.”

“They’re beautiful. They really are. None of the other boys around here look as nice as you do.”

“Do you even like boys?”

Gilberto’s eyes widened in a confused way, “Umm... well, I’ve never really thought about it like that before, but... yes... I suppose I do.”

Victor was surprised. He hadn’t expected that. Aside from the rumors about the Prince, Victor thought that he was the only other boy that liked boys in the Kingdom. Apparently, he was wrong. 

He smiled and patted his back, “Nothing wrong with that.” Victor’s attention then landed on the boy’s hair again. He didn’t know what it was, but there was just something about his hair. He really wanted to touch it. 

“Well,” Gilberto continued, “What I mean by that is, now that I think back on it, I’ve only ever wanted to look at other boys. I never really put a label on it, or categorized it with anything, it was just... me.”

Victor smiled again, “That’s completely fine. You’re completely fine. I promise.”

Gilberto smiled a bit himself, “Thank you, sir.” 

“Victor,” Victor stated, “My name is Victor.”

“Victor,” he repeated with a smile, “Thank you, Victor.” Then, he adopted a sad face and got up from the bed, “Well, I suppose I’ve served my purpose now. I should be returning to my mother. I hope you sleep well, sir—Victor!” 

Victor couldn’t let him go back to her. At least, not now. That woman was a monster. She was going to whore off her own son just to satisfy the needs of someone that didn’t even ask. Victor couldn’t let him stay with her. 

“No,” Victor told him, “Stay here. You’ll sleep with me tonight.”

Gilberto’s eyes widened again and he started to visibly panic, “W-what!? B-but, you said you—“

“No, no, no, no!” Victor assured him, “Sleep. Just sleep. Nothing else! Hey, come here,” Victor got up and walked over to him. He wiped a tear from the shivering boy’s face. 

Suddenly, Gilberto jerked forward and wrapped his arms around Victor. Victor was stunned for a second, but then returned the embrace, “It’s okay. I’m here.”

“I’m so scared!” Gilberto cried into him, “I’m so scared, Victor! I don’t want to do this! I don’t want to be thrown into someone’s bed! I don’t want to be used like that! I don’t want to be ripped open and thrown away! I don’t want to be a whore! VICTOR!!!”

He was all-out wailing into him now. Victor could feel tears of his own forming in his eyes. Seeing Gilberto cry was making him cry. Victor could keep him safe up here tonight, but when he left in the morning, he would be a target again. A potential satisfaction for a potential traveler, to be sold off by his mother like an object. A possession. Victor couldn’t let anything like that happen to him! 

“I’ll come back for you,” Victor’s voice cracked. He took the boy’s face in his hands and looked him in his teary eyes. 

“I’ll come back for you. When I’m done with what I have to do, I’ll come back for you. I’ll set you free. You’ll never be made to satisfy a traveler ever. I’ll take you with me. And, you’ll get to live your life like the nobleman you are. However you want. With whomever you want. I swear!” 

***

After they’d calmed down, Victor had convinced Gilberto to sleep in his bed that night. He needed security right now, and at that moment, Victor was the only one he could trust. 

They both stripped into their undergarments and climbed into bed. Victor lied on his back, thinking for a moment. If he was going to come back, he would be bringing the Prince along with him. How was he going to explain what he was doing to Gilberto? Could Lina even fit three people? How were they even going to get back? These were questions that really needed answers. But, not right now. 

Suddenly, Gilberto crawled over and cuddled up to him. Victor couldn’t even blame him. After everything that had happened, he needed to feel safe right now. And, if, ‘safe,’ was in Victor’s arms, then so be it. 

Then, he looked over at him and found himself staring again at that hair. The dark, curly hair that he wanted to touch so badly. It was as if it were purposefully telling him to do so. Now that he was in the position, Victor decided to finally go through with it. He slowly reached a hand up and gently placed it on his hair. 

A calming sensation seemed to flow inside of him. He could feel something relaxing coarse throughout his body, especially in his eyes. He began to pet him lightly. He had no idea what was going on, but he didn’t question it. It was too relaxing to question. He liked it. 

Then, he felt something grow and stiffen against his thigh. 

Victor couldn’t help but smile. He’d heard the way Gilberto was talking about him, and he’d seen the way he’d been looking at him, and now this confirmed it. Apparently, the boy had had a little crush on him. Gilberto didn’t even seem to notice. 

It wasn’t the first time Victor had found out that someone had been attracted to him, but it was the first time it had been another boy. He counted that as a success, even if the boy was far too young. Just knowing that someone felt that way about him made him feel better about himself. 

The rest of the night was calm, with Gilberto getting up only once for the chamber pot before returning to cuddling, and Victor woke up the next morning after a good night’s sleep. 

***

Victor had made his preparations, checked his supplies, made sure his cloak was fully covering his armor, and mounted Lina, preparing to leave. 

But, before he did, Gilberto came out and held up something wrapped up to him. 

“What’s this?” Victor asked as he picked it up. 

“It’s a lock of my hair,” Gilberto told him, “I noticed you liked it.”

Sure enough, it was a lock of Gilberto’s hair. It was dark and curly and had a smaller, yet similar effect to the one that had happened the previous night. 

Victor smiled, “You’re hair is beautiful.”

“You’re eyes are beautiful.”

Victor chuckled and tucked the lock away. Then, he turned back to Gilberto with a serious face. 

“I will return for you, Gilberto. You will get everything I’ve promised you. I swear upon all that is.”

Whinny, ‘Uh-uh! Not on this two-seater, you ain’t!’ Victor ignored that. 

“I know you will,” Gilberto assured him, “I don’t know what your doing, but I know it’s important. I saw your armor...”

Victor shut his eyes. He had been worried about that. Spending the night in the same, small room, he was bound to see something that he wasn’t supposed to. 

“I’m not a gold-knight,” Victor explained, “But, I am working for the Queen.” No point in hiding it anymore. 

“You’re going to rescue him, aren’t you?” Gilberto asked, “The Prince.”

Victor nodded, “I am. Please, don’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t, I promise. I know how to keep a secret. But, if you’re going to do something so dangerous, then you should get going.”

“Yeah.”

“I hope you succeed. Good luck.”

“Thank you,” Lina began to ride, “Until we meet again, Gilberto.”

“Until then, Victor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to our new tags: Suspicion, Emotion, and Forced Prostitution. 
> 
> See you next week!


	7. Church

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly dialogue, but then again so is most of this shit :P Here, we meet one of my personal favorite side characters, and get to learn more about Victor’s eyes and the relationship between God and magic. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Victor rode all night this time—no easy task in the Bosque Oscuro—so he was more tired than he had been in a long time. What he really should have done was stop at the last village and stay the night there, but he wanted to get to this one as soon as possible. There was someone he just couldn’t wait to see again. 

Besides, the last village was a new one, and still under construction, and for some reason, there was some insane rule about constructing the church in a new village last. His mother had raised him to be devoutly religious, and with where he was going after this, there was no way he was going to miss church on God’s day. Besides, he needed a certain someone that should have known about his traits to explain why he was never told! 

He arrived just as the last of the villagers was entering the church. He tucked his sword in with the supplies, dismounted, and tied Lina to a post, “I’ll find a stable for you later.”

Whinny, ‘Hey! I’m used to waitin’, but He ain’t! Now, get goin’!’

Victor rushed in just before the bells stopped ringing. It was a good-sized church, big enough to house the whole village and more. The sun shined in through the stained glass windows, and everybody stood, waiting for the service to begin. 

Normally, Victor would sit in the back of the church in his village, just because he preferred to be out of the spotlight, but this time, he went up and took a spot right in the front. He needed to be seen. 

Victor heard a door open. A young-looking wizardess in blue robes, with bronze skin and dark hair tied back, emerged from a back room with her hands clasped. She stopped in front of the altar and faced the crowd. She looked over the people gathered there, and stopped when she noticed Victor. He smiled at her. The wizardess smiled back, then returned her attention to the rest of the room. 

That wizardess was Victor’s cousin, Anya. 

She lowered her hands, and with that, everyone was seated. She began the service. 

“God be with you.”

“And with your spirit,” the crowd recited. 

“We are gathered here, in this holy place, in the sight of God and magic, to praise His name, and to be thankful of his continued assurances in the safety and prosperity of the people of our Kingdom and all. Under the leadership of Geronimo, our Wizard, Bernardo, our Witch, Andrea, our Sorceress, and Reyna, our Queen, may we live fair and prosperous lives in God’s grace and continue to do so forever and ever.”

“Amen.”

“Good morning, children of God. Let us begin this service by acknowledging current events. As you are all now aware, Malvado Del Fuego, protector of the north, has declared open rebellion against the Crown, and Esteban, our Crown Prince, has been abducted.”

There was some murmuring at that. 

“I’ve been hearing confusion and uncertainty lately. Our village lies directly south of the Tierra Del Fuego, and Del Fuego knights and warriors have been traveling throughout our lands. Many ask, should we pledge allegiance to House Del Fuego, or should we remain loyal to the Crown? In these times of uncertainty, the only thing we can do is to pray for an end to the violence, and the safe return of Esteban to his mother. We pray to God.”

“God, hear our prayer.”

“Another matter I’ve been hearing of for the longest time is the role of the witches and sorcerers in God’s plan. I’ve heard things like, sorcerers only care for themselves, or witches are just plain evil. As we all know, our village is pledged to the wizards and the Order of Light Magic. But, it is important to note that, though we may not always see eye to eye, wizards, witches, and sorcerers are all followers of God, simply choosing to worship Him through the use of different magics. God created the magics to help Him run the world, and we must praise them all equally. Praise to God and magic.”

“Praise to God and magic.”

“Finally, I would like to stray from the matter of the plan of God, and address the matter of the plan of the Queen. Reyna, our Queen, has promised equity and equality for all, and it has been long rumored of a Royal legalization of the marriage between man and man, and woman and woman.”

More murmuring. 

“It is important to note that the views of traditionalists, who oppose this plan, only do so out of that. Tradition. God created us to be who we are, and to love who we love. Love is love. Nowhere in the holy text does it state that one cannot love another of the same sex, and while it defines marriage as the unification in holy matrimony of a man and a woman, it also states that we, God’s children, should be free to make our own rules, as long as they do not contradict the word of God. The equity plan of Reyna, our Queen, has, as of yet, no contradiction to the word of God. And, with that, we conclude our acknowledgments. Thanks be to God.”

“Thanks be to God.”

“Now, let us stand and praise His name, and pray for peace, equity, and all.”

“Amen.”

Victor just barely managed to stay awake for the rest of the service, and when it was over, and everyone was leaving, he went up to speak with his cousin. She was just finishing a conversation with a minor noblewoman. 

“...will be in our prayers. Good day to you, Lady Noguera.”

The noble bowed her head and left. Anya kept her gaze front as Victor approached her. 

“I’ve been expecting you.”

Victor wasn’t surprised, “A vision?”

“Indeed.”

“Then, you know why I’ve come.”

“You’ve come to breeze through my church on your way to incite violence in the Tierra Del Fuego, as you rescue the Prince from a fiery fate.”

Victor snickered, “Something like that.”

She turned to him and smiled, “It’s good to see you.”

“You too.”

They hugged, then separated. 

“You’re wearing armor under that cloak,” she noticed. 

As soon as he made sure they were alone, he opened his cloak to display it. 

“Royal Guard armor. And a magic sword, which I left outside, of course. All as ‘prophecized.’”

Then, she made that face. That mocking-like face that made it known that she was better than you, and that all of the problems in the world were your fault. 

“It’s ‘prophesied.’ Obviously, you need to put down that sword and pick up a book on proper grammar.”

“Heroes don’t need grammar. Just help from God and magic. And, speaking of magic, let’s talk about my eyes.”

She looked down and shook her head, “Here we go...”

“So, you did know!”

“I’m a magic user. Of course I knew.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“It wasn’t for me to say.”

“You’re our family’s resident magic user. I feel betrayed that I had to learn about it from your man in the black hat.”

She made another face, “Well, you did, because it was for our Wizard to find out, and for our Wizard to tell you.” She emphasized, ‘our Wizard,’ to show Victor the proper way to address him. As if he hadn’t heard it every God’s day anyway. He didn’t care though. When it came to religion, God was the only one that needed respect. 

“Can you at least explain this to me?” Victor practically pleaded, “How this whole thing works?”

“Yes, that I can,” she began, “As you know, magic lives inside all of us. It is as essential to life as the blood in our veins, perhaps more. It gives us our strength, our growth, our will to live. Without it, we would be not but vegetables of flesh. Sometimes, people are born with the ability to harness it, like me.”

Victor nodded. 

“But, other times, on rare occasion, someone is born with magic that is still harnessed, but only in one specific, excessively attractive part of their body, like you with your eyes. Others like you might have it in other parts their body. Magic fingers... Magic legs...”

Victor really shouldn’t have been thinking like this in a church, but he couldn’t help but wonder if there was someone out there with a magic dick... 

“So, you’re saying that my eyes are pretty, because their magical?” Victor asked, “And, I inherited that magic from Evangelina, which gave me my eyes?”

“No,” Anya explained, “You see magic is not what gives them beauty, it’s beauty that gives them magic. Evangelina’s eyes were just naturally beautiful, so the magic was drawn to her eyes. You inherited her eyes, meaning that they are just as beautiful, which is why magic is harnessed in your eyes as well.”

Victor supposed that made sense, “Do I actually get anything out of having magic eyes?”

“Actually, yes,” she stated, “Someone with magic body parts can possess the ability to harness magic on occasion. And, in theory, since you have magic eyes, you should possess the ability to have visions. They may come at any time, whenever you least expect it.”

That was interesting. However it happened, Victor could probably call upon his inner magic to help him in his quest. He didn’t recall ever having any visions before, though.

“Huh,” he pondered, “Still think you should have told me.” 

She shook her head again, “It wasn’t for me to tell. It was for our Wizard to tell you, not me. It wouldn’t have been the noble thing to do.”

“Oh! Yes! There’s something else you should know!” 

“What?” 

“Evangelina was ennobled!”

She didn’t waver at all, “Yes, I know.”

“WHAT!!!??”

“Keep your voice down, we’re in a church.”

“How did you know!?”

“A vision, of course. Had it at the precise time it was happening. First vision I ever had, actually.”

Victor kept forgetting how old she really was. She looked like a young adult, but she was really in her thirties. He always had a hard time believing that she was actually alive and active during the war. She was probably around the same age that Victor was now. 

“And, you never thought to tell anyone!?”

“She didn’t want it told. If you know about it, then you must know she wanted it kept secret.”

“But, we’re nobles! We’re of noble blood!”

She pointed at him, “See, that’s why she didn’t tell anyone! She knew something like that would happen. She didn’t want her family to start viewing themselves as better than those that they grew up around. She didn’t want anyone to think of her, or her family, differently. She was already seen as a heroine among her neighbors, even before the war. She liked the life she lived, and her place in her society. She didn’t want it to change, simply because of a title she’d been given.”

“Still...”

“Still, nothing! You’re being completely selfish, Victor! How would you like it if I went up to a group of traditionalists and informed them of your romantic preferences?”

Victor tensed, “...You know about that too?”

“Of course. Again, magic user.”

Victor blushed, “And... you think He is okay with it? You know... God?”

“Of course!” Anya assured him, “As I said in the service, ‘Be who you are. Love who you love.’ Love is love. God created us all, and He doesn’t make mistakes. He created you. You love other boys. Therefore, God created you to love other boys. So, yes. I believe that He is more than okay with it.”

That brought tears to Victor’s eyes. She was right. God doesn’t make mistakes. So, if Victor liked boys, then that was clearly intentional. He wasn’t abnormal. 

He was who he was meant to be. 

Anya brushed his cheek, “You are who you are, Victor. You are meant to spend your days loving another boy. And, I can promise you that another boy will spend his days loving you as much as you love him. Those days will come. Much sooner than you think.” 

“What?” Victor looked up with a confused expression, “What do you mean?”

Anya clasped her hands and returned to seriousness. 

“That’s not for me to say.”

Victor nearly exploded, but settled for rolling his eyes, “Of course it’s not...”

“It’s not!” Anya confirmed, “Now come, we’re done arguing. I know you rode all night, so right now, the only thing you need to care about is rest. You can stay at my place. I’ll find a stable for Lina, and I’ll see you off in the morning.”

Victor knew a single wizardess didn’t have a place big enough for two people, “Where are you going to stay?”

“Right here,” she gestured around them, “It won’t be the first time I’ve slept in the church.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. Now come, before you collapse.”

***

As soon as Victor entered Anya’s tiny shack, he plopped himself on the bed and fell asleep instantly. He didn’t care if it was the middle of the day, he was too tired to deal with society’s expectations of him—he was already in natural defiance of them by liking boys anyway, but since he wasn’t in defiance of God’s expectations, he didn’t care what others thought. Especially now. He just wanted to sleep. 

He was surprised when he woke up and it was already the next day. He learned later that Anya had put a relaxation spell on him to help recover his strength, and let him sleep through to the next day. He was grateful for that. Actually, he’d apparently been so relaxed that he’d had a dream. 

A wet dream. 

Victor had been in a sea of boys. Naked boys. Making out with each other. Their faces pressed lovingly against each other... Their lips kissing passionately with each other... Their bodies grinding roughly against each other... 

Their dicks poking hungrily at each other... 

Thankfully, he’d somehow managed to keep from making much of a mess of his cousin’s sheets, but she seemed to know what had happened anyway. She must have had dreams like that too, right? 

She was a church wizardess, so she was sworn to chastity. Technically, since Victor was so devoutly religious, he should have been chaste too, but he had absolutely no intention of doing that, mostly because it would mean he wouldn’t be allowed to cum anymore, which would cause a certain pain in his testicles known as blue balls. Besides, chastity was more of an advisement than a rule. This was the one religious advisement that he refused to follow. 

Chastity sounded like a nightmare. How Anya survived it, Victor didn’t know. 

As Victor mounted Lina and prepared to embark, Anya came up to him to see him off. She pulled what turned out to be an amethyst ring on an obsidian band off her finger and held it up to him, “Here.”

He picked it up, and when he did, it glowed in his hand, “A magic ring?”

She nodded, “I forgot to mention. People with magic body parts can temporarily harness magic with the help of a magical item. You already have a magic sword, but this is just in case. If you ever need help in battle, just focus on the item.”

Victor had no idea what that meant, but he would figure it out later. There were no more stops between here and the Tierra, so he had to get going as soon as possible. He slipped it on and admired it as it glowed again. 

“Thank you, Anya. I’ll try to put it to good use. You’ll likely see me again. I may have to come back here after I rescue the Prince.”

“I’ll keep my room prepared.”

Victor nodded. Lina began to ride off, “I’ll see you then. Farewell, Anya.”

“Farewell, Victor. May God and magic watch over you.”


	8. Killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the last chapter of filler! This is the filler-est filler you’ll ever find! But again, it’s necessary! 
> 
> Next time, the plot continues! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Victor was masturbating. 

Despite having had that wet dream the night prior, Victor still ended up hard again not long after he’d set off. Which, to be honest, wasn’t such a rare occurrence. Victor was always horny. According to Bartolo, he was the horniest boy in the village. Victor couldn’t help it. 

He was an adolescent boy! Boys reached their peak in horniness during adolescence. And, according to rumor, men that liked men were supposed to be naturally hornier than men that liked women. 

Victor was an adolescent boy that liked other boys, so if all of this was true, then he must have been the horniest boy in the Kingdom! Of that, he had no doubt! 

Another matter that he worried about, though, was his size. Boys and men were always bragging, going on and on about how big they were. But, Victor. Victor wasn’t bragging. Victor had never actually seen any other dick than his own. He was only hoping and praying that he wasn’t small. 

And, somehow, that only made him harder. 

So, a short while after he’d ridden from the village, he’d stopped again to take care of his hopefully-not-so-little friend. His imagination had Lina saying something along the lines of, ‘If you bust a nut on this saddle, I cutcho’ balls off! Have fun beatin’ it with no balls, boy-fucker!’ So, he ended up dismounting and darting behind a large tree, just because he was nothing but a paranoid boy-fucker. 

Heh. Lina’s bad influence was starting to rub off on him. 

Victor gasped as he came. He rode through it, savoring every fiery thrill that swirled around inside of him. He waited for the throbbing in his dick and the hot sensation to die down. When it finally did, he sighed, put himself away, and redid his leggings. He walked back to where Lina was waiting patiently while he readjusted his belt. 

Whinny, ‘Everythin’ ‘cum’ out okay over there, boy-fucker?’

“Shut the fuck up.” He could have sworn Lina was laughing. Nah! Animals can’t laugh! They can’t even talk! No matter how insanely wild Victor’s imagination was! 

He mounted her and they, again, began to depart. 

***

It was even less than an hour before Victor saw it. 

“Woah,” he reined Lina to stop on top of the little hill they were on. He looked ahead, and just looking at it nearly made him gag. 

A short distance away, the land ceased in it’s greenery and became black. Victor could see it all from here. The scorched trees. The burned grass. The boiling, black rivers. The ash. The lava. The fire. 

“The Tierra Del Fuego.”

Whinny, ‘That is one nasty bitch! I’m bitch-ass glad we don’t live there! I wouldn’t live there for all the hay in the Kingdom!’ 

“Agreed,” Victor stated. How could anyone live in a place like that? You’d have to be a really fucking evil, sadistic maniac to live there. 

Which made sense, since their mission was to rescue the young and innocent Crown Prince of Ravarra from the most fucking evil, sadistic maniac in the Kingdom. 

“Well, no turning back now!” Victor was ready for whatever was to come, “Ya!”

Whinny, ‘COME AT US, DEL FUEGO BITCHES!!! WE GOIN’ DOWN ON YO ASSES AT THE BITCH-ASS SOURCE!!! WEST SIDE, MOTHAFUCKA!!!’ 

***

The second he crossed into the Tierra, his whole body went into panic. His nostrils flared, his eyes watered, and his lungs closed up. He began to cough and cry as if he were on the verge of death. 

Luckily, he wasn’t the only one. Lina whinnied weakly, ‘BLECK—BLECK!!! WHO DAFUCK LIVES HERE!!!?? GOD HELLA FORSAKEN THIS BITCH-ASS BITCH!!! BLECK!!!’ 

Victor patted her mane when he calmed down. “It’ll be okay,” he sniffled, “Let’s just get in and out of here as quickly as possible.”

How did people actually live here!? Their bodies must have developed some serious immune systems. 

Another weak whinny, ‘Quickly!? Bitch, we still gotta get all the way to the fuckin’ dungeon, and we both damn-well know that bitch go’ be big as fuck! You prolly go’ be in there all night fo’ you find the Prince, and I’m’a have to stay out here in the Tierra Del Ashy Ash! BLECK!!!’ 

Victor’s heart sunk. Lina’s imaginary voice was right. It was still a few hours until they reached the dungeon, and, like she’d said, it was probably huge. It was the home of a protector, for God’s sake. Victor would be lucky if he got out of there by the next morning. 

“I guess you’re right,” he reluctantly admitted to imaginary Lina’s voice, “I suppose we can only hope—“

Lina stopped in her tracks, and stood on her hind legs whinnying crazily, ‘HELL NO!!! HELL-TO-DA-NO-NO-NO!!!’ 

Victor nearly fell off, “Woah! Woah, easy! What’s wrong!?”

Whinny, ‘WITCH!!!’ 

Abandoning all logic of animals not being able to talk, Victor’s eyes darted from side to side, “I don’t see any—“

Whinny, ‘SHUSH!!! I don’t think he can hear us!’ 

Victor forgot all about his animals-can’t-talk logic as if it never existed, “Are you sure? Is he an enemy?”

Whinny, ‘He usin’ a shadow spell to hide and he pointin’ his wand right atcho’ bitch-ass head! You tell me!’ 

Victor looked forward to where Lina was looking. Up ahead a ways, Victor thought he could see an unusual shadow in one of the burned trees. 

Whinny, ‘Vicky, get the bow!’ 

Victor nodded and reached back for it. 

Wait! What was he doing!? This was insane! Finding hidden paths and avoiding fires was one thing, but there was no way Lina could tell him that she could see a witch hiding in a tree! 

The tree rustled. 

Victor abandoned that thought again and rapidly pulled out Bartolo’s bow and an arrow. He aimed for the tree. It started to rustle some more. 

Whinny, ‘You got this, boy-fucker! Shoot when I say!’ 

Despite how ridiculous it was, Victor put his trust in her again. He waited. The tree rustled again. 

Whinny, ‘NOW!!!’

Victor loosed the arrow. It flew all the way to the tree, and hit the shadow. 

“FLCK—“ it said. 

The shadow turned into a man in black robes with an arrow in his throat. His yellow eyes rolled back and he fell backward out of the tree. 

Again, Victor found himself dumbfounded. 

“SHIT!!!” A voice cursed. 

Before he could react, shadows all around him started turning into people in dark armor. 

Whinny, ‘AMBUSH!!! WEST SIDE, MOTHA—Oh, shit, there’s a lot of them, ne’er mind!’ 

There were about ten of them surrounding him. They drew their swords, and the man that must have been their commander stepped forward. 

“You’ll pay for that, kid!” He said in a nasally voice, “Was my brother, you shot!” 

Victor was startled. He was surrounded and vastly outnumbered. And, he didn’t know the first thing about how to fight these people! Or any kind of people! He was a commoner! The only thing he’d ever fought was his training dummy! 

But, he wasn’t going down without a fight! 

He dismounted and began to undo his cloak. 

“If I hadn’t shot him, he would’ve shot me. Can you blame me for self-defense? Believe me, his death was a merciful one. The rest of you...” 

Victor let the robe fall, exposing his shining, golden armor. He drew his sword and let it glow. 

“...Won’t be so lucky!” 

“Shit! Gold-knight!” A knight yelled. Victor didn’t bother to correct him. 

“It doesn’t matter,” the commander stated, “He’s still outnumbered. May as well give up now, boy, before we mount your corpse on Lord Del Fuego’s wall!”

Victor’s heart was racing, but he wouldn’t give in. He raised the sword high. 

“I’d like to see you try!”

The commander sneered. Then, he nodded. 

Victor heard someone charging behind him, and turned just in time to block a female knight’s blade. She struck again and again, and Victor just barely managed to block. 

This wasn’t like his training dummy at all! His dummy never fought back! 

Then, she raised her blade high. Victor saw an opening, and took it without a second thought. 

CRUNCH

His blade went straight through her like butter. 

“ARCK—“ Her eyes widened. Victor’s did too. 

Whinny, ‘YOOO!!!’ 

She began to fall back. Victor pulled his blade out, and her blood splattered all over his face as she fell to the ground. 

He stared at the corpse. 

He’d just killed someone! With a sword! It wasn’t at all like killing an animal! It wasn’t even like shooting that witch out of the tree! He’d sliced right through this woman like it was nothing! And, now he was painted with her blood! 

He was a killer! 

“GET HIM!!!” 

Whinny, ‘BITCH, FUCK THIS, I’M OUT!!!’ Lina rode away. 

Victor returned to reality just in time to see the rest of the knights charging toward him. He snapped out of his shock and raised his blade. 

When one of them got closest, Victor sliced forward. 

SLASH

The knight’s head rolled away while his body slowly collapsed. Victor would have passed out if he wasn’t still being charged at. More of them began to surround him. He switched to defense and began to block their swings, but he was completely outnumbered. One nearly drove his blade through Victor’s heart, had the armor not been there. He was mostly just trying to protect his exposed head. Who decided that Royal Guards didn’t need helmets!? 

Then, his sword began to glow. 

‘People with magic body parts can temporarily harness magic with the help of a magical item.’ Anya had said. 

Then, he remembered... 

‘If you ever need help in battle, just focus on the item.’

The sword began to glow more...

Victor had no idea what he was doing, but he did as he was told. He focused on his sword. Then, he began to feel something...

SWISH

Suddenly, all of the knights flew backward. Everything around Victor began to glow. He suddenly felt stronger. Confident. Like he could take on the whole damned world! Nothing could stop him now! He was going to succeed! 

And, he was going to kill anyone that stood in his way! 

The knights began to stir. 

“NO, YOU DON’T,” Victor’s voice echoed. He rushed forward with inhuman speed and slashed the closest knight in half. Then, the next one. And, the next one. He left a trail of mangled corpses, until it was only the commander left alive. 

The commander sat there quivering, “P-please! I was just serving my liege lord! I’m a family man! Have mercy!” 

Mercy? Mercy!? 

“MERCY IS FOR THE WEAK,” Victor echoed. He drove his blade forward and straight through his neck. 

Then, everything stopped glowing. His confidence lowered. His strength lessened back. 

He felt normal again. 

He blinked, “Oh, God.”

He’d just slaughtered a group of helpless knights, and cut down their begging commander without a second thought. Mercilessly. What had he said? ‘Mercy is for the weak’? Where did that come from!? He felt his stomach crawl... 

“BLECK—“ Victor threw up all over the commander’s corpse. 

He was a killer. He was going to have to live with this for the rest of his life. What would people think of him? How would he go on? How could he live with this? 

No! He would go on! Because, his mission wasn’t over yet! The Prince still needed rescuing! And, Victor knew that would involve more killing. He couldn’t do anything about that. It was what would have to be done. 

“Fuck it,” he stated. He stood up, wiped the blood from his face, and looked around at the mess he’d made. He picked up his cloak and put it back on. He spotted Lina hiding behind a charred bush. 

He sheathed his sword and fastened his cloak, “It’s alright. We’re safe now.”

Whinny, ‘You know what, I would like to apologize for all those times I called you a boy-fucker. That’s a slur. That wasn’t nice of me. I apologize. Please don’t cut me in half like tomorrow’s supper.’ 

He smiled at her, “Don’t worry about it. I’m back to normal. Now come. We still have a Prince to save.”

Reluctantly, Lina trotted out from behind the tree and back to him. Victor mounted her and reined her forward again. He looked back only once at the corpses he was responsible for. 

He was a killer. 

There was no turning back now.


	9. Dungeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, back to the plot! In this chapter, we reach our destination, discover something new about Victor, and meet two characters you may or may not have forgotten about. ;P
> 
> Enjoy!

By the time Victor had finally processed everything that had happened, his destination was in view. 

It stood right there, dug into and over the wall of charred rock that separated the Kingdom of Ravarra from the wild and untamed, charred wasteland of the Páramo Salvaje. It was a large, dark structure, with countless stories getting smaller as it went up, and numerous towers extending even farther upward into the gray sky. A truly sinister home for a truly sinister family. 

The Castle Del Fuego, more commonly known as the Del Fuego dungeon, for during the war, and even sometimes after, it was where the Kingdom’s greatest threats were sent to be locked away, to be tortured for information, to be executed in the worst ways, or simply to rot away for the rest of their pitiful lives. The Del Fuego dungeon was Ravarra’s greatest prison. And now, thanks to the rebellion, it was Prince Esteban’s prison. 

Not anymore. 

Victor found a large area of rock far enough away from the dungeon to stop and remain out of sight. He dismounted Lina and began grabbing whatever he needed. 

“Just wait here,” Victor told her as he removed his cloak. He didn’t need it where he was going, “I’ll be back as soon as I can. I promise.”

Whinny, ‘Don’t worry ‘bout me, I’m’a be fine! Don’t getcho’ self killed in there, Vicky!’ 

“I won’t,” he promised her. He still didn’t quite understand Lina’s communication. Or why it seemed to be exactly what his imagination made it out to be. Maybe she was some kind of magic horse? Victor didn’t know. But, right now, he had other things to worry about. 

He had a Prince to save. 

He grabbed whatever seemed useful, like Bartolo’s bow and Cordero’s dagger, but before he could finish, he felt his sword move a little in his scabbard. He looked down at it. It glowed a little, and the pommel pointed to a small bag tied to the saddle. Victor decided to trust it, and opened the bag. 

And, was bombarded with the putrid smell of death. Victor knew exactly what it was. 

He reached in and carefully pulled out the dead mouse that Leo had given him before he left, which had somehow not decayed as of yet, but still had that horrible death-smell. 

Whinny, ‘NASTY!!! You takin’ that witchu’? Cuz, thank God if you are! I won’t have to carry that shit around anymore!’ 

Victor contemplated for a moment. His magic sword had pointed to it. That must have meant something. Hey, what the fuck. Maybe he could use the smell to distract some guards. He dropped it back in the bag and tied it up, then tied the bag to his belt. 

“Well, I guess this is it. If I don’t come back, keep it a secret.” Victor didn’t know how big of a deal he actually was, but he had no intention of being the cause of grief and mourning for anyone. When he died, he was going to do it when and where no one would ever have to know. “Be safe, Lina.”

Whinny, ‘Not so fast, Sir Naive the Reckless!’

“What?”

Whinny, ‘You can’t just walk up in there like there ain’t nothin’ to it! The second them guards see that shinin’ golden armor, they shoot you ‘till you stop flinchin’! You need a way to sneak in without bein’ seen. I got an idea!’

“Okay...” with all that had happened, Victor decided to humor imaginary Lina’s voice, “What is it?”

Whinny, ‘Magic, stupid! What else!? But, not the sword! That thang freaky! You need somethin’ else!’ 

Victor couldn’t believe it. Yet again, imaginary Lina’s voice had had an amazing idea. She was right! He needed magic! But, if not from his sword...

He felt something on his finger. 

He looked down to see Anya’s amethyst ring, glowing with magic. 

‘You already have a magic sword, but this is just in case.’ Anya had said. 

Of course! 

Having made up his mind, Victor held up the ring and focused on it...

SWISH

And with that, Victor found himself enshrouded in shadow. 

Lina whinnied and jumped back, ‘YO!!! OKAY! THAT’LL WORK!’ 

Victor felt the power coursing through him again, but this time, he knew how it would end, so he tried to maintain as much normality as possible. 

“I SHALL RETURN,” his voice sounded like a yelling whisper, “WHEN I HAVE RESCUED THE PRINCE.”

Whinny, ‘Yeah! Got it! Get goin’ now, ya freakin’ me out! Good luck!’ 

Victor nodded, then turned and rushed onward to the dungeon on foot with inhuman speed. 

***

With the speed he was going at, Victor was at the dungeon within a minute. He slowed until he was right in front of the large doors at the entrance. He looked upward. 

It was even bigger up close, towering over him like it would be safer, and wiser, to just turn back now. 

If that’s what it was saying, Victor refused. He was going to rescue the Prince. And, nothing was going to stop him. This was what he had to do. 

CREAK

Victor nearly jumped back when the doors slowly creaked open. He tiptoed over to the side and stood there, not making a sound. 

A skinny knight on a horse trotted out, followed by another on foot. 

“Do you really have to go?” The female knight on foot asked. 

“Ay, darling, afraid so,” the male knight on the horse stated, “A patrol didn’t check in this morning. Gotta check up and make sure everything’s running smoothly. Last thing we need...”

While the knights talked, Victor suddenly felt like he was being watched. He turned and nearly jumped. The dark horse that the knight was riding was looking right at him! 

Whinny, ‘I see you, mothafucka...’ 

Victor’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Ya!” Suddenly, the knight reined his horse, and they began to set off. 

“Please, be careful! And, good luck!” The female knight called. She turned to close the doors. Victor snapped out of it just in time to sneak inside before she could do so. 

He entered a large, dark hallway that seemed to lead in a million different directions. This was insane! How was he supposed find the Prince in this huge place!? This would take ages! 

Suddenly, he felt normal again. 

He looked down to see himself in full view. No more shadow. Fully exposed. 

He turned to see the female knight staring wide-eyed at him as she was trying to lock the door. 

Without a second thought, Victor grabbed Cordero’s dagger and jammed it into her throat. She gagged and fell over. Victor looked around, relieved to find them alone, then down at the mess he’d made. He felt his stomach crawl again, but was able to contain it this time. He didn’t think it was from the killing, though. Perhaps that was a side effect of the magic. 

There was nothing he could do about it now. He dragged her corpse into the corner, then darted down the closest hallway in search of the Prince. 

***

This place was even bigger than he’d thought! 

It had taken him what felt like hours to go through the first floor, then the same for the second, and now he was on three! Still nothing! He’d even lost count of how many guards he’d killed on the way! He’d killed so many that he’d gotten used to it! He was probably going to die of old age before the Prince was found! How was he going to—

He stopped in his train of thought when he heard a rumbling sound coming from somewhere up ahead. He saw a large pair of double doors at the end of the hallway, much bigger than the rest. It seemed to be glowing orange on the other side. 

He felt the pommel of his sword pointing to it, confirming that to be his destination. 

He breathed in and walked forward. This was it. Now or never. He stopped in front of the rumbling, glowing doors, “Okay. Okay. Don’t worry, your grace,” he practiced. That was also the proper way to address a Prince, right? “I’m here to save you.” And, with that, he pushed the doors open. 

And, was bombarded with heat, fire, and lots of roaring. 

When his eyes adjusted to the light, he looked into the room. There was no Prince here, but what he saw was utterly terrifying. 

Up ahead, there was a dragon—small, probably an infant, but still about the height of two or three people—breathing fire in the direction of a bald, light-skinned boy in dark red robes who looked no older than twelve. 

“Hey! Hey, now! Calm down, Incendio!” The boy called up to the dragon, “There’s no need for this! We’re friends, remember? You know I didn’t mean to—“

ROAR, ‘SHUT UP!!! You killed my mother!’

That was odd. Why would Victor’s imagination—

“I didn’t mean to!” The boy called up, “I was trying to help! All that ash was irritating the river, so I tried to calm it down! You know I don’t know my own strength! None of that was my fault! Your mother just got in the way at the wrong time!”

Wait, what? 

ROAR, ‘SHUT UP!!! YOU KILLED HER!!!’ 

“It was an accident! Please, Incendio! We’re equals here—“

ROAR, ‘NO, WE’RE NOT!!! I have a big, dragon dick! You have a tiny, human dick! I’M BETTER THAN YOU!!!’

“What does that have to do with—?” The boy suddenly turned to Victor. When he spotted him, his eyes widened. Then, he started grinning and laughing like an idiot. 

“Finally! You, magic eyes! I could use some help here!”

Victor just stood there staring. 

The boy looked confused, “Err, hello?”

“You were talking...” Victor finally managed, “...to the dragon.”

The boy brightened up and laughed again, “Oh. Yes. Not a well-known fact, but magic users can actually talk to animals. I’m a wizard’s apprentice... or I was. Incendio, here, was talking about—“

“—About how you killed his mother?” Victor cut in, “And, about his ‘big, dragon dick’?”

The boy looked confused again, “How did you—?”

ROAR, ‘SHUT UP!!! I don’t know where this other tiny-dicked human came from, BUT IT MEANS MORE FOR ME!!!’ 

Victor couldn’t believe what was happening. He could talk to animals!? How!? He wasn’t a magic user! 

But, wait! It all made sense now! How he could talk to Leo! To Lina! How he knew what Lina was saying all this time! How he knew to trust her! He didn’t know how it was possible, but it was! 

Victor could talk to animals! 

At that realization, he knew what he had to do. He rushed forward and in between the dragon and the wizard’s apprentice. 

“Hey! Hello!” He called up, “Incendio, right? Look, Incendio, I don’t know all the details about what happened to your mother, but if it was an accident, don’t you think revenge can be, you know, set aside? Just this once?”

ROAR, ‘SET ASIDE!!!?? HE KILLED MY MOTHER, YOU DICK!!!’ 

“Yeah, I got that,” Victor continued, “But, seriously! It was an accident! You shouldn’t look for revenge over an accident!” 

ROAR, ‘I NEED REVENGE AGAINST THIS DICK!!! HE KILLED MY MOTHER!!! PLUS, I’M SO HUNGRY I COULD EAT MY OWN DICK!!!’ 

Hungry. Victor could use that, “Okay, then. Don’t you think you should go find something to eat that’s already prepared? I’m sure Lord Malvado—“

ROAR, ‘I DON’T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT LORD MALVADO!!! FUCK THAT DICK!!! HE STARVED ME SO THAT THE ONLY THING I COULD EAT WAS THAT DICK!!!’ He nodded to the apprentice. 

Lord Malvado had starved him! Perfect! “He starved you. Doesn’t that make you mad?”

ROAR, ‘YES, IT MAKES ME MAD!!! I HOPE THAT DICK GETS STARVED WORSE THAN ME!!! I HOPE THEY CUT THAT DICK’S DICK OFF!!!’ 

“I can make that happen...” Probably not the, ‘cutting his dick off,’ part, but whatever. 

Incendio looked calm for the first time. ROAR, ‘I’m listening, dick.’ 

Victor took a deep breath, “Okay. You see, I was actually sent here, by none other than Queen Reyna herself. I’m here to rescue her son.”

ROAR, ‘Aww, Prince Dick. That poor dick. Even I know he doesn’t deserve what that dick, Malvado, has planned for him.’ 

That worried Victor. Hopefully, he could stop whatever that was before it happened. 

“Right,” he continued, “That’s my priority. But, I was also advised to bring his kidnapper to justice. I’m sure you have some idea of how one might be punished for this kind of betrayal. The Queen probably has something truly awful planned out for him for what he’s done.”

ROAR, ‘OOH! I HOPE SO! HE’S A DICK!’ 

It was working! Time for the finishing touch. 

“So, Incendio, how about this? You forget about getting revenge on someone who hurt you by accident, and help me to get revenge on someone who hurt you on purpose. We all benefit from this. As for your hunger...”

Victor pulled the bag from his belt and opened it. When the smell came out, Incendio perked up. Victor reached in and slowly pulled out the mouse. 

Incendio literally started jumping for joy, shaking the whole room. 

ROAR, ‘OOH!!! MOUSE DICK!!! MY FAVORITE!!!’ 

Victor smiled, then tossed it up to him. Thank God for Leo. 

Incendio shot fire at the mouse, then snatched it up in his mouth and began to chew like it was his first meal in decades. 

Heh. He could cook his food with his breath. Convenient. 

To the side, the wizard’s apprentice slowly stood up, “Whoa... that was... amazing,” he turned to Incendio, “So... are we good now?” 

Incendio swallowed his food. ROAR, ‘I WON’T FORGET WHAT YOU DID, YOU DICK!!! But, I’ll let it slide. For now!... Dick!’ 

The boy sighed with relief. He turned back to Victor, “Thank you! I don’t even know what to say! I literally owe you my life!” 

Victor nodded, “You can repay it by helping me out. Do you know where—“

“Oh, yes, the Prince!” The boy stated, “I was locked up with him while Incendio was being starved. Actually, thanks to what little magic I can focus on without my wand, I was the only thing keeping Malvado from enacting whatever he was planning to do to him. Perhaps, it’s not too late! I can take you to him! He’s in one of the main towers.”

Victor sighed. He never would have thought to look in those! And, there were so many of them! It would have probably been weeks before he’d found him! 

“Thanks,” Victor stated, “If he’s in trouble, let’s save him while we still can.”

ROAR, ‘I’M COMING TOO!!! I’ve got a bone to pick with that Del Fuego dick!’ 

Victor could live with that. Having a dragon on his side, infant or not, might come in handy, “Alright then, let’s go.”

Victor followed the apprentice back to the door and down another hallway. 

“Thanks again,” the boy stated, “I can never repay you enough for that.”

“No problem,” Victor stated, “I’m Victor, by the way.”

“Benedicto. Nice to meet you.”

“You too.”

“Where are you from?”

“The Río De La Luz.”

“Hey! I’m from the Bosque De La Luz!”

Victor smiled. Already, they had something to bond over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know. When I said ‘returning to the plot,’ some of you probably thought that meant ‘rescue the damn Prince already.’ I’m sure he’ll show up at some point around Chapter 20...
> 
> Jkjkjk. He’ll finally make an appearance next week, I promise. 
> 
> Also, if you find Incendio and his obsession with male genitalia annoying, then I must apologize in advance, because, like Leo with his ‘buddy’ talk, and Lina with her ‘hood-speech, this is just how he talks. Fortunately, these are pretty much all just background characters, so they won’t be talking nearly as much the human characters. I hope that’s some consolation. 
> 
> See you next week!


	10. Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fina-fucking-ly you-know-damn-well-who makes his first ever appearance in this fucking story! It took me long enough, huh? 
> 
> So anyway, in this chapter, we meet another major character, and we also learn something about new Benedicto...
> 
> Enjoy!

“I knew you were coming,” Benedicto stated as they climbed the spiral stairs up the tower. The same stairs they’d been climbing for, ‘a long-ass time,’ as Lina would say. It was a tall tower! 

“Let me guess,” Victor stated, “A vision?”

“That’s right!” Benedicto confirmed, “Had it the second they took away my wand. Idiots! Never separate a wizard from his wand!” 

“Where is your wand?”

Benedicto contemplated, “Probably in the creaky old clutches of my creaky old master, Wizard Maligno, Malvado’s brother. Old bastard. He claims to be all-knowing, and yet he can never remember where I’m from! Maybe he has it locked away somewhere. I hope I can get it back. A wizard without a wand is not exactly ideal.”

Victor didn’t know Malvado had a brother. And, a wizard no less. They were likely going to have to deal with Malvado, but hopefully they wouldn’t have to deal with him. 

“You have a magic sword,” Benedicto noted. 

“Yeah,” Victor confirmed, “A going away present from your Grand Wizard. As, ‘prophecized.’ —I mean prophesied.” Damnit, he hated it when Anya and Lady Brenda were right! 

Benedicto laughed, “I thought I recognized his handiwork. Very distinguishable,” then, he looked a bit nervous, “Hey, I know we just met and all, but considering the situation... we’re friends, right?”

Victor smiled, “I don’t see why not.”

Benedicto smiled back, “Good. And, friends tell each other stuff, right?”

“I guess...”

“Then, there’s something you should probably know about me before you hear it from someone more... traditional,” he looked a bit worried, “Err... I may or may not have been born... in the wrong body...”

“What?” Victor stopped walking, “What does that mean?”

Born in the wrong body? Was he possessed by a spirit or something?

“Well, what I mean is, see,” he stammered, “If you looked under this robe, you might not see what you would expect to see... in a boy’s body.”

In a boy’s body? What did that mean? It sounded like he was referring to dicks. Victor’s favorite subject. But, if Victor wouldn’t see that, then—

Wait...

“OHH...”

“Yeah,” Benedicto nodded slowly, “I think you got it.”

“Born in the wrong body...”

“Yeah. Don’t get me wrong, I am a boy, and my name is Benedicto! But... when I was born, I was born into the body... of a girl... named Benita.”

“I understand,” Victor stated, “I get it. Is that why you shaved your head?”

For magic users, shaving one’s head was entirely optional, and it was usually only boys that did it. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Benedicto laughed, “Suppose I just wanted to look as male as possible.”

“Understandable. But, you’re still in that body?”

“I am.”

“Isn’t there some sort of spell ritual thing to, you know, put you in the right one?”

From what Victor had heard, the spell was hard, but if successful, the person would have everything that a person born in the right body would have. They lost their ability to reproduce, but somehow they still gained the ability to have sex the way they were meant to. So, if Victor were born in a girl’s body, and he had that spell, he’d be the exact same horny person that he was now, minus the ability to have children. To put it the fun way, when he was playing with his fancy new penis, he would still cum, there just wouldn’t be any of those little tadpole-looking things that swim into the girl’s eggs. 

Which was perfectly fine, since Victor had no plans on having children with a girl anyway. Or sex, for that matter. 

“Yeah, there is,” Benedicto confirmed, “A sex change ritual. But, it’s very complicated, and I can’t do it alone. Creaky old Maligno promised to help me when I’d proven myself and been promoted to wizard, but that was probably a lie. And, it doesn’t even matter anymore anyway.”

Victor placed a hand on his wrong-body shoulder, “It’s okay. If you help rescue the Prince, I’m sure the Grand Wizard will gladly agree to help. I promise.”

Benedicto smiled appreciatively, “I hope so. Thank you for understanding.”

“Of course.”

Incendio flew up beside them. 

ROAR, ‘Dick body, no-dick body, whatever! You have a dick! These dicks just can’t see your dick yet, because they’re dicks! When you do that dick spell, everyone will be able to see your dick, and you can swing your dick in the dick-faces of those dick-faced dicks!’ 

Benedicto looked on the verge of tears, “Thanks, Incendio. That means a lot coming from you.”

ROAR, ‘No problem, dick. My dick will always be bigger than your dick, though, dick. Now, enough talking, you dicks! If you dicks keep talking, you’re gonna get our dicks caught by those Del Fuego dicks! And then, we won’t be able to save Prince Dick, and those dicks will grab us by the dicks and throw our dicks back in the dick-hole!’ 

Victor assumed that by, ‘dick-hole,’ he had meant dungeon, but he couldn’t help but snicker a little. 

“No need to worry, Incendio,” Benedicto told him, “When I get a dick, I’ll be sure not to let anyone grab it without permission. Besides, we’re already here.”

Finally! Victor looked up to see a large set of double doors in front of them. This was it! He was finally going to rescue the Prince! He rushed forward and pushed the doors. 

They didn’t budge. 

“It’s locked!” He realized. 

ROAR, ‘THOSE DICKS!!!’ 

Benedicto seemed to be considering something, “I’ve got it! Gimme your sword!”

“What?” Victor was confused. 

“It’s magic!” Benedicto explained, “I think, if I focus on the obsidian in it, I can use it to cast spells!”

Interesting. “Would that work?” 

“It should. If not, we’ll all probably implode. Only one way to find out!”

At this point, that didn’t sound like that much of a threat to Victor. He drew the sword and handed it to him. 

It seemed to resist Benedicto at first, shaking and rattling a bit, but then it seemed to calm down. Benedicto lifted it with both hands and aimed it at the door. It began to glow...

SHPEW

There was a flash of light. When Victor could see again, the doors were open and Benedicto had fallen on his ass. 

“Whoa,” he seemed stunned, “Quite the recoil. I think I like my wand better.”

He stood up, then nearly fell over again, but was saved by a nudge in the ass by Incendio. 

ROAR, ‘Snap out of it, you dick! Let’s go! Time to rescue Prince Dick!’ 

Victor couldn’t agree more. He rushed forward and into the room. 

The room was fairly large, with another set of double doors on the other side, banners of the House’s sigil on the walls, and empty chains on the wall to his right, where Benedicto must have been held. 

On his left, there were chains too, but these were occupied. 

Victor’s eyes widened. He felt his face heat up, his heart pound, and something flutter in his stomach. 

There was a boy. 

Chained to the wall, there was a boy. A boy his age. With bronze skin, wavy, dark hair, and brown eyes, a slanted-oval shape, like Victor’s. He was in nothing but his undergarments, with what must have been his clothes in shreds beside him. He was staring straight at Victor, with a look of shock, surprise, and possibly something else. 

“Y-your grace!” 

Victor rushed over and knelt beside him, “A-Are you alright!?”

The Prince kept staring. 

“Err... I... Y-you’re—“

“Did he hurt you!? Did he—“

“N-no! He—you... He just left. Y-your banging on the door... You came just in time. He almost... You saved me.”

Victor looked down and sighed in relief. 

And, found himself looking at the Prince’s exposed body. 

He felt his face heat up even more. The Prince seemed to have the same reaction. 

“Move over,” Benedicto pushed passed him and aimed the sword at the chains, “Best cover your eyes, everyone.”

Victor did so this time. 

SHPEW

He opened his eyes to see the Prince completely unchained, and, of course, Benedicto on his ass. He handed the sword back to Victor, “Here. If I use this anymore, I’ll break my tailbone.”

Incendio nudged him back up. 

ROAR, ‘At least you won’t break your dick!’

That was a good point. It would be a shame to break it before he even had one. 

The Prince rubbed his wrists, “Thank you, Benedicto,” then, he turned to Victor, “And, you. I cannot thank you enough for this. I am forever grateful to you, High Sir...?”

“Oh! Victor!” Victor sputtered, “Just Victor. I’m—I’m not a Royal Guard. I’m not even a knight. You see, there was this vision. Or... two? Well, the Grand Wizard, he... umm, and... Umm. Well, basically her grace—your mother—sh-she sent me to rescue you. So... here I am!”

“Oh,” the Prince looked confused, but he smiled. He had a nice smile... “Well then, thank you, Victor...”

The Prince looked him up and down. 

“Valorous Victor.” 

Victor’s stomach fluttered even more. Valorous Victor. Hmm. That had a certain ring to it. It suited him. He liked it. 

The Prince lost his smile and looked behind Victor a little with a worried expression. Victor turned instantly and raised his sword, expecting to see a large patrol of fully-armored knights with their weapons raised at their heads. All he saw was Benedicto and Incendio. 

It took him a second to realize that he was looking at the dragon. 

“Oh, don’t worry about him,” Victor assured him, “He’s good. He’s tamed. I tamed him.”

“I can confirm that,” Benedicto stated. 

The Prince still looked worried, “Are you sure?”

ROAR, ‘Don’t worry, your dick-ness! I’m here to help these dicks rescue your dick from those Del Fuego dicks!’ 

Victor doubted the Prince could understand him. 

“Speaking of which, we should probably get going,” Victor rose and held a hand out to the Prince, “Come, your grace. Let’s get you out of here.”

The Prince took his hand. 

Victor felt sparks fly and fires ignite inside him. 

The Prince looked like he was in the same state, “Oh. Your hands... They’re—“

“Soft?”

“Yeah...”

“Yeah... Y-Yours too.” 

When they weren’t making fun of his face, Bartolo and Cordero often made fun of Victor for having soft hands. They’d said he had the softest hands in the Kingdom. If only they could feel the Prince’s...

He helped the Prince to stand, and was surprised to find that they were pretty much the exact same height. Victor couldn’t help but smile at him. The Prince smiled back, then began to hug himself. 

Damnit! He knew he forgot something! 

“I—l have some clothes for you, your grace,” Victor informed him, though saying that made him blush, “I... I meant to bring them, but... I seem to have left them outside...”

The Prince laughed. He had a nice laugh...

“It’s fine,” the Prince stated, “It shouldn’t matter come morning. This is the Tierra Del Fuego, after all.”

Victor laughed too. The Prince continued to smile at him. 

Wait. Come morning? Was it nighttime? Now that he mentioned it, it did seem colder. He’d entered the dungeon around midday. Had he really been in here that long? 

“Okay then!” Benedicto’s voice startled Victor. He’d honestly forgotten he was there, “Ahem. We’re still in the heart of House Del Fuego, in case anyone’s forgotten. Let’s get out of here while we can, shall we?”

“R-right, right,” the Prince agreed. He smiled at Victor again, “Take me home, Valorous Victor.”

Victor’s stomach continued to flutter. He was about to respond. 

“None of you are going anywhere.”

They all turned to the door. 

Standing there, with a long, dark sword in hand, was an elderly, light-skinned man in a fancy, dark red tunic and black leggings, with white hair and a short beard, and piercing blue eyes, with the most sinister smile Victor had ever seen. He knew exactly who it was. 

“Malvado Del Fuego.”

He nodded, “A pleasure to make your acquaintance, ‘Valorous Victor.’”

ROAR, ‘YOU!!! YOU DICK!!!’ 

The Prince stood in a way that made him seem even taller than Victor. 

“Get out of the way, Malvado!”

Woah... That was amazing... The Prince was so intimidating... And, so brave... And, so protective... And, so amazing... And—

Wait a minute! 

Being intimidating and protective was Victor’s job! 

“I’m afraid I cannot allow any of you to leave,” the evil Lord stated, “Benedicto is a criminal. Incendio, a traitor. Esteban, a prisoner. And, you,” he pointed at Victor with his sword and shook his head, “You, oh where to start. You killed Dame Alma at the gates, for one. Even our prisoners here were fond of her. Her husband won’t be pleased...”

Victor had done what he’d had to do. He had to believe that. This evil old man was just trying to get inside his head! This Dame Alma had worked for him! No one who willingly worked for this horrible man was innocent! There were no innocent Del Fuego’s! 

Victor raised his own sword, “Lord Malvado of House Del Fuego, on behalf of her grace, Reyna the Gracious of House Reyes, Queen Regnant of Ravarra, I hereby place you under arrest for the abduction of Esteban of House Reyes, Crown Prince of Ravarra.” 

Lord Malvado chuckled, “I imagine it must have taken you hours to perfect that speech. Admirable. But, I’m afraid that it’s all for naught. I won’t be going anywhere with you. And, nor will Esteban. He and I have unfinished business...”

“I won’t allow you to hurt him. Now or ever.”

“Try me, gold-knight,” he taunted, “He belongs to me now. And, I’ve no intention of having my favorite toy stolen. Oh, Esteban,” he chuckled sinisterly, “I’ve got so much planned for you. I’m getting excited just thinking about it!” 

“Too fucking bad!” The Prince stood tall, “You’re reign of tyranny, injustice, and just outright evilness is at an end! I’d fight you myself, but since I’m damn-near naked, I’ll just settle for, ‘You’ll never take me alive!’ But, you will be! Valorous Victor,” the Prince turned to him, “I want to see this man rot away in the dungeons of the Founder’s Palace. Take him alive. You’re Prince commands it.”

WOAH!!!

What was that!? That feeling! It hit Victor like a bolt of lightning! All he knew was he really liked it! 

And, he was willing to do whatever his Prince commanded! 

He swung his sword around intimidatingly, “By your command, your grace.”

Lord Malvado chuckled again, “You think you can take me alive? Why, darling Esteban...”

He raised his sword. 

“...Where’s the fun in that?”

He charged. 

“‘UNTAMABLE!!!’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that cliffhanger, and sorry if this chapter seemed shorter than the others. The next one is longer, I promise. 
> 
> And, I can see that because of my writing, it looks like the Prince can use Jedi mind tricks to make people do what he wants. That is NOT the case! There is a totally non-magic-related reason as to why Victor reacted like that...
> 
> See you next week!


	11. Valorous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a long-ass chapter for you all today! In this chapter, we get the confrontation we’ve been waiting for, meet a new antagonist, and find out how this whole mess REALLY started, and just why the Del Fuego family is so bent on their plan...
> 
> Enjoy!

CLANG

Victor just barely managed to knock the speedy blade out of the way. 

CLANG CLANG

God, he was fast! Especially for his age! Victor would have died if he’d had to deal with him in is prime! 

CLANG CLANG CLANG

“Heh. Not bad, gold-knight,” Lord Malvado stated, “The Royal Guard was lucky to have you.”

“I’m not a Royal Guard,” Victor stated, “And, you can’t say, ‘was!’ I’m not dead!”

Lord Malvado chuckled evilly, “Not yet.”

CLANG CLANG

If Victor could just get a second to focus, his magic could—

CLANG

But, he couldn’t! Not one second! Malvado was just too fast! 

“Maybe, after I’ve killed you,” the evil Lord taunted, “I’ll place your head above my fireplace for all of the nobles to observe as they swear fealty to their new liege.”

“You have a fucking fireplace!?”

The old man just chuckled. 

This charred fucking castle in the Tierra Del fucking Fuego had a fucking fireplace!? Why the fuck!? Was it not fucking hot enough already!?

“Don’t listen to him Victor!” Benedicto called. 

Victor turned to his companions, who stayed a decent enough distance to the side, away from the action. 

Not just his companions. His friends. 

He looked to his wand-less wrong-bodied wizard’s apprentice. He looked to his half—no, three-quarters naked Prince. 

He looked to his fire-breathing dragon that was obsessed with male genitalia... 

Wait...

Ooh! 

...Victor had an idea. 

When, Malvado raised his sword to strike again, Victor forced out an embarrassing yelp and ran away in the opposite direction. 

He heard the old man chuckling behind him, “Pathetic!” Then, he heard his footsteps advance as he made to run after him. 

Perfect! 

Victor continued to run across the room until he was just meters from Incendio. 

Victor smiled and winked as he continued to run toward him. 

The infant dragon’s eyes widened, then, getting the message, he returned it. 

Victor heard the footsteps catching up to him, as expected. When he was just inches away from Incendio, the dragon breathed in. 

Victor jumped to the side in an instant. 

ROAR, ‘BURN, DICK, BURN!!!’

Victor turned just in time to see Malvado rolling away from Incendio’s advancing fire-breath. When Incendio stopped, Malvado was on the other side of the room, batting at a small flame that had caught on his sleeve. 

“Correction,” the evil Lord admitted, “Clever.” A second later, he began to advance again. 

But, that second was all Victor needed. 

He focused...

SWISH

Victor glowed as his senses and confidence heightened. Malvado halted just in front of him. 

CLANG

One bat from his sword, and Victor sent the evil Lord flying backward. He landed with a grunt and dropped his weapon. 

Victor raised his blade, “NOW WHOSE PATHETIC, OLD MAN!?”

“Incredible...”

Victor looked to his side to see Benedicto and Incendio staring in shock. The Prince was staring too, with shock and that something else that Victor couldn’t identify. 

If his confidence weren’t heightened, Victor would have been red all over. 

He turned back to see Malvado standing, supporting himself on his sword. 

“An admittedly astonishing revelation,” he grunted. Then, he pointed his sword at Victor, “Though, not a productive one. As you can see, I am still standing, and still ready to slice your head off. You will need more than magic sword tricks to defeat the protector of the north.”

Victor swung his blade, “I AM COUNTING ON IT!”

Malvado advanced again. When he was close enough, Victor raised to strike. 

But, when he swung, the old man rolled right under it. Victor swung again. And again. 

How was it possible for someone so old to be so agile!?

Then, the last time he swung, Malvado rolled and kicked his leg out. 

Victor tripped to the ground. 

When he’d processed that in his near-immortal state, he turned on his back, and found himself face to face with the tip of the dark sword, the evil Lord smiling sinisterly above him. 

He chuckled, “And, thus ends the tale of Valorous Vic—GAHH!!!”

Suddenly, the old man doubled over as an arrow protruded from his side. Victor turned to identify the shooter. 

And, he saw the Prince with Bartolo’s bow pointed in front of him. 

The Prince had shot him! The fucking Prince! Victor was supposed to be saving him, but now it was the complete other way around! When had Victor even dropped the bow!?

And, why did the Prince look so natural with that bow? So... perfect... 

Wait. 

The way he held the bow. 

Was the Prince left-handed? 

Victor was left-handed! 

Ooh, they had so much in common! They were so alike! Like they were meant for each—

Uhh...

...What were they doing, again? 

The old man pulled the arrow from his side. Without another thought, Victor darted upward and pointed his blade in the old man’s face. 

“YIELD!” Victor commanded. 

The old man glared for a moment. Victor half expected him to do something stupid, like try to trip him again, or try to stab him wherever he looked exposed. 

Victor’s genitals were fully protected, right? God, he hoped so. Maybe the Royal Guards needed actual codpieces instead of triangular plates over them. The male ones, at least. 

Then, the evil Lord threw his sword to the side. 

He sighed, “Very well.”

Victor sighed too. Finally! It was over! And, without further bloodshed! This man may have been evil, but at least he wasn’t without honor. 

Victor felt his senses return to normal as the magic died down. His stomach crawled. He had half a mind to vomit all over Malvado’s nice clothes, but opted not to in the end. That would have just been disgusting, and he’d have had to deal with it all the way back to the Ciudad Del Fundador. Victor lifted him to his feet and began bonding his hands behind his back. 

“Lord Malvado of House Del Fuego,” Victor repeated, “on behalf of her grace, Reyna the Gracious of House Reyes, Queen Regnant of Ravarra, I hereby place you under arrest for the abduction of Esteban of House Reyes, Crown Prince of Ravarra.” 

“I submit myself to Victor, who, himself, acts on behalf of the Crown of House Reyes,” the old man answered, “And, I plead guilty to the charges of the abduction of the Crown Prince Esteban Reyes, and to the commitment of sedition and high treason against the Kingdom of Ravarra.”

Well, that was easy. 

Victor marched him over to his companions. The Prince was still holding the bow. 

Victor smiled at him, “Looks like you don’t need me anymore, your grace. Clearly, you can handle yourself.”

He returned the smile, “I can with a bow. Though, I wouldn’t mind a little help avoiding anymore possible trouble in this fiery landscape.”

Victor chuckled. Then, he looked at the bow. 

“You’re left-handed.”

“Yeah,” the Prince confirmed, “Same as you.”

Victor smiled. The Prince smiled back. He had a nice smile... 

“Oh, how touching,” Lord Malvado taunted, “The little boy-fucker knows how to aim with something other than his—ARGH!!!”

The Prince kicked him in the shin, “Shut it, fuck-nut! Victor—truly Valorous Victor—please tell me you have something that we can use to gag his condescending, shit-spitting mouth.”

“Umm,” Victor smiled shyly, “Does my Prince command it?”

The Prince looked surprised. Then, he smiled shyly too. 

“Umm, yes,” he laughed. He had a nice laugh... “You’re Prince commands it.”

Victor was starting to like the Prince even more. And, he couldn’t explain it, but he got an odd, but really good feeling in his stomach whenever he called him, ‘Valorous Victor.’ And, when he said, ‘You’re Prince commands it.’ He didn’t know why. He just liked it. He pulled out a roll of cloth to gag Malvado. 

“Oh!” Victor remembered, “Before I forget...”

Victor punched Malvado in the face. The old man grunted. Victor whispered in his ear. 

“House Duran says hi.”

He began to unroll the cloth...

CREAK

Everyone turned. 

The doors on the opposite side of the room swung open. What looked like a hundred knights flooded in with their weapons drawn. 

“Well, shit,” the Prince cursed. Incendio arched his back as smoke starting exhaling from his nostrils. Lord Malvado was smiling. 

The knights quickly surrounded them, blocking all possible exits. 

They were trapped. With no possible escape. 

“You’re doomed,” the old man taunted. 

Then, a section of knights moved to the side to let someone through. Another, similar-looking old man in dark red robes entered their little circle. 

“Good morning,” he greeted them. 

Benedicto’s worried glare confirmed Victor’s suspicions. 

“Good morning,” Victor repeated, since it was apparently morning already, “You must be Wizard Maligno.”

“Yes, young one, that I am.”

Victor figured. He and Malvado had very similar features, though Maligno’s face showed that he was obviously the younger sibling, despite being bald and having a long, white beard. 

“Don’t let him get into your head,” Benedicto warned Victor, “He’s just like his brother. These two old fucks are as thick as thieves!”

Maligno chuckled the same way Malvado did, “Good to see you too, Apprentice. Alive and well, I see. And, Incendio as well! Standing right by your side! Now, Incendio, you know what you’re mother would say. ‘Incendio, you’re being a dick.’”

Of course his mother would say that. 

ROAR, ‘SHUT UP!!! DON’T TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER, YOU DICK!!! I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU THINK HAPPENED!!! THESE DICKS ARE MY NEW FRIENDS!!!’ 

That made Victor smile. 

Maligno shook his head, “Tsk, tsk, tsk. You have poor taste, young dragon. Now you,” Maligno turned to Victor, “Young warrior. Young Reyes rescuer. Young hero of Ravarra. Kindly return my brother to me, will you?”

“Your brother’s not going anywhere,” the Prince pulled an arrow from Victor’s quiver, nocked it, and aimed at Maligno, “And, neither are you!”

All of the knights raised their weapons higher. 

Maligno chuckled, “Dear Esteban. Such threats are unbefitting of someone of your status. I know for a fact that my brother hasn’t managed to take your innocence yet. Do put down the bow and let the rest of us handle these matters, will you?”

“No! I’m done playing the delicate castle-body!” The Prince kept the bow aimed, “I’m done sitting back and letting others defend me! I’m done being innocent! I’m done disgracing my House! ‘You’ll never take me alive!’”

Lord Malvado chuckled, “A little late for that.”

ROAR, ‘SHUT UP, DICK!!!’ 

“I don’t speak dragon.”

ROAR, ‘SHUT UP BEFORE I BITE YOUR DICK OFF!!!’ 

Victor didn’t even know what to think. His job was to rescue the Prince and defend him from further harm. He’d rescued him, but now the boy was standing up for himself. 

And, that worried Victor. Standing up for himself was dangerous. Victor didn’t want the Prince to get killed. Not just because it was his duty to prevent that, but because he really did like the Prince. Probably more than he should have...

Maligno put on a face of fake sadness, “Why, dear Esteban! I don’t want to hurt you!... Well, actually, I do, but I don’t want to kill you! You’re far too important to us to have you killed!”

The Prince scoffed, “How am I important to you!?”

“You’re very important!” Maligno assured him, “You’ve been a key part of our plan for ages! From now, from the raid, even from before all the way back to when we flooded that troublesome river!”

Benedicto stared. “Wait...” he stepped forward, “‘We,’ flooded the river? I flooded the river! By mistake! That’s why you had me sentenced me death!”

Victor had heard about that. A wizard had caused a flood that had done serious damage to House Del Fuego’s resources, including Lord Malvado’s dragon. 

It had never occurred to Victor that that could have been Benedicto, but since he’d known that he’d unintentionally killed Incendio’s mother, he probably should have connected the dots. 

When Lord Malvado went to ask the Queen for help, he’d returned... angry. Disappointed. No one knew what had happened between them, or anything of what had transpired during their meeting. 

But, it was the most-likely cause for all recent events. 

Maligno shook his head, “Apprentice. Darling Apprentice. Do you really think that all that damage was caused by you alone?”

“Yes...?”

“No. It was not.”

The room was dead silent. 

ROAR, ‘NO WAY... NO FUCKING WAY!!!’

Benedicto’s eyes widened. He stepped back slowly, “You... you did it!? You caused the flood!?”

“Oh, no, no,” Maligno shook his head, “That was all you, Apprentice. You’re a very, very powerful magic user. It was, indeed, you who caused the flood... with a little help from an unfocus spell.”

Benedicto shook his head in disbelief, “No... no...”

ROAR, ‘YOU!!! IT WAS YOU!!! YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!!!’

“Yes, that I did.”

ROAR, ‘I’LL ROAST YOUR DICK ALIVE!!!’ 

“Why...?” Benedicto asked, still in clear disbelief, “Why?”

“It was all part of the plan,” Maligno smiled that sinister Del Fuego smile, “Would you like to do the honors, brother?”

“Gladly,” Malvado nodded. He stood up straight and turned to Victor and his companions. 

“Our plan,” Malvado began, “Our marvelous, marvelous plan. We’ve had it all figured out for years. Ever since the birth of my beloved daughter, Sombra. We just had to wait for the right moment. And, when a certain, extremely powerful young wizard’s apprentice entered under the tutelage of my brilliant brother, we knew the time was nigh. With a little help from my brother, this apprentice caused a flood that utterly destroyed the resources of the Tierra Del Fuego, as well as caused the unfortunate death of my beloved dragon.”

Incendio snorted fire. 

“The plan was flawless! I would go to the Queen, blame her for our troubles, and take advantage of her generosity by forcing her into uniting our bloodlines by marrying Sombra to Esteban.”

Marrying Sombra to Esteban!? Victor hadn’t known that. But...

...Did that mean the Prince liked girls? For some reason, the thought of that made Victor’s stomach hurt... 

The Prince rolled his eyes, “Just one problem with that, oh masters of manipulation. If you haven’t noticed, Sombra’s a girl. And, as the whole Kingdom apparently knows, I like boys.”

Victor’s stomach instantly stopped hurting, and he felt sparks course through his body. 

The Prince liked boys! 

The rumors were confirmed! 

“It didn’t matter,” Malvado stated, “It still doesn’t. Whether you liked it or not, you would have been forced to marry her. It was all part of the plan.”

“‘It was all part of the plan. It was all part of the plan,’” the Prince mocked, “You keep fucking saying that, but you’ve yet to reveal anything! What plan!?”

“To put the blood of House Del Fuego on the throne.”

There was an eerie silence at that. Malvado turned to one of the House banners, the dragon surrounded by fire looking as intimidating as ever. 

“Thousands of years ago, the Del Fuego’s were Kings up here in the north. Rulers of the Kingdom of Rafuego. And, out of all four Kingdoms, with Selvaro in the east, Delmara in the west, and Navera in the south, we were the fiercest!”

He turned back to the Prince. 

“Then, your ancestor, King Marcel the Founder, once a mere vassal of Delmara, rose up and conquered the four Kingdoms during the Unificación, creating Ravarra, with the four Kings becoming mere ‘protectors.’ He even discarded their positions with vassals, and gave all of the regional Houses independence from their former rulers. Without major noblemen to rule over, we were left with almost nothing! I refused to let that continue! We all know that we stand no chance of taking the throne for ourselves, so if House Del Fuego cannot rule Ravarra, then our only descendants can!”

What the hell was this old man talking about!?

He turned back to the rest of them, “Sombra is my only child. And, Esteban is the Queen’s. The only heirs to our Houses. If they married, House Reyes would continue to survive, and House Del Fuego, while dead in name, would survive in blood—the blood of the Crown! The Del Fuego bloodline would become the Reyes bloodline! We would be monarchs again! Not in name, but in blood! Everyone would benefit!”

He turned back to the Prince, “But, it didn’t go as planned. The Queen agreed to pay for the damages, but we failed to account for the fact that she might care more for the desires of her son than for the survival of her bloodline. Foolish woman. So, as a last resort, we took you by force. And, when it was proven that there was no hope of rescue, we were going to ransom you back, on the condition that your mother agreed to the marriage alliance.”

Finally, he turned to Victor, “And then, this commoner shows up, clad in fancy armor with a magic sword, and tries to ruin everything we’ve accomplished! You’re not getting away with this, boy! You’re not going to ruin this for us!”

Victor had considered it before, but now it was the only conclusion he could come to. This man...

...Was completely fucking mad in the head. 

He was rebelling against the Crown so he could marry his daughter to the Crown Prince, and cause the extinction of his whole House. 

Even if Victor wasn’t loyal-to-the-death to Queen Reyna the Gracious, he simply could not let anyone who shared blood with someone as delusional and fucking insane as him set so much as an eye near the throne! 

He raised his sword high, “I’ll damn-well die trying!”

The Prince kept his aim, “Me too!”

Him too!? Victor couldn’t let the Prince die! “You’re grace—“

“I would rather die than marry that girl, Victor! Or any girl, for that matter!”

“But, your grace, I—“

“—I won’t! Don’t try to stop me! And, yes, your Prince commands it!”

Ooh. 

Victor couldn’t say no to that. As much as he wanted to. 

Clearly, he wasn’t going to get through to him. And, he didn’t have the authority to stop him. The Prince was stubborn. Just like Victor. At least he wouldn’t be forced into marrying a girl. Victor would have rather died too. 

ROAR, ‘YOU DICKS WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY MOTHER!!!’

“And, you’ll pay for making me take all those innocent lives!” Benedicto swore. 

This was it. Victor was ready for this. At least if he was going to die, he was going to do it surrounded by his new friends. 

“Oh, but Apprentice,” Maligno smiled at Benedicto, “You don’t have to die with them. You can be pardoned.”

“What are you talking about?” Benedicto demanded. 

Maligno indicated to the others, “Well, obviously Victor must die for his crimes. Esteban is being stubborn. And, Incendio is bent on revenge. But, you. You’re not like them. You have no stake in this. And, you’re a strong magic user! We could use someone like you on our side!”

“You framed me for murder!”

“And now, we’re willing to drop those charges! Let’s make a deal. We pardon you for your unintentional actions, and you return to us as my loyal apprentice! And, don’t think I’ve forgotten about my promise with the ritual. I am all-knowing after all.”

“I...”

“Side with us, get pardoned, continue to learn magic from an all-knowing wizard, and we’ll perform the ritual as soon as possible! How does that sound?”

“I... I...”

Maligno reached into his robes. He pulled out a small, obsidian wand. 

Benedicto jumped, “My wand!”

“You want it back?” Maligno waved it around, “Come and earn it!”

Benedicto actually looked torn, “I...”

“You know as well as I do, Apprentice. A wizard is nothing without his wand.”

Victor was barely processing this. For the ritual, maybe, but anyone could help him with that! Surely, Benedicto wasn’t going to betray them over a magic stick! That was just preposterous! 

But then, Victor’s assumptions changed when Benedicto began to slowly walk forward. 

“Benedicto—“

“Silence!” Maligno commanded, “He is making his choice.”

The boy continued forward. Victor was in a state of disbelief. He had saved this boy’s life! Now, he was being betrayed over a little-fucking-black-stick! Was this going to happen every other time he saved someone!? Was Lord Duran going to show up with his armies to support House Del Fuego!? Was Gilberto going to show up and warn everyone about his mission!? Was Incendio going to eat him!?

Was the Prince going to end up shooting him and saying, ‘Haha! Jokes on you! I don’t care if you saved my life! I’m not a disgusting boy-fucker like you are!?’

Benedicto finally reached Maligno. He eyed the wand in the old man’s hands with a hunger that Victor had never seen before. Slowly, Benedicto extended his hand and picked it up, reclaiming what was rightfully his. 

The item glowed on impact, seeming grateful to be back in the hands of it’s true owner. 

“Thank you...” Benedicto stated, “...Master.”

Maligno grinned sinisterly, “You made the right choice, Apprentice. I assure you, we will make good use of your talents. Starting now. Help me in dealing with this troublesome bunch.” 

He pulled out his own wand and pointed it at Victor’s group. Victor raised his sword. The Prince aimed the bow. Incendio snorted flames. Malvado just stood there, smiling that same, evil smile. 

“Just one more thing, Master,” Benedicto added suddenly. 

“Anything, my loyal apprentice,” Maligno promised, not leaving his gaze off of his opponents. 

“Where am I from? And, what’s my real name?

The room was silent. Maligno seemed tense. He turned to Benedicto, “What?”

Benedicto had a serious expression on his face, “Why, I’ve told you many times before, Master. I’m sure you remember. You are, after all, all-knowing. Where am I from? And, what. Is my. Real. Name?”

‘He claims to be all-knowing, and yet he can never remember where I’m from!’ Benedicto had said. 

‘I am a boy, and my name is Benedicto! But... when I was born, I was born into the body... of a girl... named Benita.’ He had said. 

Victor’s eyes widened. He then realized what was going on. 

The old wizard just stared for a second. Then, he smiled. 

“Ahh—Why—“ he sputtered, “The, uh... the... Th—the Bosque Oscuro! Yes! That’s it! You’re from the Bosque Oscuro, of course! And... and, you’re real name... is... Benita!”

A strange sense of anger spread across the room, as if all the happiness in the world had been drained out. Benedicto’s eyes began to glow. 

“De La Luz...” the boy simply stated, “I’m from the Bosque De La Luz... And, my real name...”

He extended his wand, and pointed it to the floor where Maligno was standing...

“...is Benedicto.”

CRUNCH

Victor fell to the ground as the whole tower began to shake. When he looked up, his group, Malvado, the knights, and even Benedicto were all in the same state on the floor, and there was a huge, gaping whole where Maligno had once stood. Victor could hear him screaming as he fell. 

“APPRENTICE!!!”

CRACKLE CRUNCH

The tower began to shake even worse. The walls began to crumble. The knights were in complete disarray, some of them trying to run for it in any direction possible, while others began to tumble into the chasm. Victor nearly fell in himself. 

SWOOP

A flash of red swiped him, and he landed on a mountain of scales along with Benedicto, the Prince, and Malvado. It was a tight fit. It took Victor a moment to realize it was Incendio’s back. 

ROAR, ‘HOLD ON TO YOUR DICKS!!!’ 

Incendio bounded forward. Victor and his companions grabbed for whatever they could to keep from rolling off. Incendio was headed straight for the wall. 

What was he doing!? Was this dragon completely insane!?

CRUNCH

They burst through the wall and into the morning sky. Incendio spread his wings and began to flap. 

Victor was flying! On the back of an actual dragon! He felt like a real hero! He felt like he was the most amazing person in the world! 

Or, at least he did, until he realized that they weren’t flying at all. Rather, they were plummeting downward fast. Really, really fast. 

ROAR, ‘SHIT-DICKS!!!’

Incendio veered them toward the scorched tree line just in time. 

CRACK

They crashed into the trees, and everyone rolled off and tumbled onto the ground in all different directions. Victor felt a little scratch on his face, but on the bright side, he’d managed to survive the fall without breaking anything. That was lucky. He looked up to see Incendio doing the most ridiculous dance he’d ever seen. 

ROAR, ‘OWW!!! OWW!!! MY DICK!!! I GOT A SPLINTER ON MY DICK!!!’

Victor purposefully fell back down. Maybe he would get luckier and he’d pass out so he wouldn’t have to deal with this shit. 

Someone pulled him up. It was the Prince. He seemed relatively undamaged as well, minus a small scrape on his side, and he’d somehow managed to hold onto Bartolo’s bow the whole way without breaking it. Bartolo would be pleased, at least. 

“Are you okay?” The Prince asked, dusting Victor’s hair off. 

Victor felt himself blush at the contact, “I should be asking you that!”

“I’m fine,” he assured him, lightly rubbing the scratch on Victor’s cheek, “I told you, I can take care of myself. Or, at least it was implied. And, I’ll be taking that, thank you.” He pulled off Victor’s quiver. 

“Hey! Wait a minute!”

“If I’m going to be taking care of myself, I’d best have a weapon to do so with, don’t you think?” He asked as he swung it on. 

“I can...” Victor paused. 

“Can what?”

“...Never mind.”

The Prince patted his cheek, “That’s what I thought.”

Victor had forgotten that the Prince didn’t want to be a, ‘delicate castle-body,’ anymore. Victor was still going to defend him, but if this was what the Prince wanted, Victor didn’t have the authority to say no. 

But, no matter what, he was never going to let the Prince die! 

They looked back at the others. Incendio had stopped dancing, and Benedicto was tying a gag around Malvado’s mouth. 

“Thank God, he was annoying,” the Prince sighed. 

Victor laughed, “At least you didn’t lose your sense of humor in the fall.”

“Who’s joking?”

They walked over to their companions. When they reached them, Benedicto shoved Malvado forward, “One evil old man, as requested.”

“Good,” Victor stated, “Let’s get out of here before reinforcements show up. Everyone climb aboard.”

Victor grabbed a scale. Then, a big red wing batted him off. Victor fell on his ass. 

ROAR, ‘NO!!! Are you serious, dick!? Did you not see what just happened!? I can’t carry all of you! You dicks are too damn heavy!’ 

Victor stood up, “Okay... if there are too many of us...”

“Can’t we just leave him?” Benedicto batted at Malvado, “Maybe drown him in a certain river somewhere?”

“No,” Victor stated, “I’m bringing him in alive to answer for his crimes. He needs to face justice.”

ROAR, ‘Besides, that would still be too many! I can probably only carry two of you dicks!’ 

Benedicto glared at him, “Are you calling me fat!?”

ROAR, ‘I’m saying that you dicks have some fat dicks, and your dicks are heavier than a ton of dicks! And, not every dick is about your dick, you dick!’ 

“WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND DICKS!!!??” Victor finally blurted out. 

The Prince stared at him with wide eyes, “...What?”

Victor’s heart started to beat rapidly as his face heated up, “Err... I... He—“

Whinny, ‘NEVER FEAR! THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST SIDE IS HERE!’

Victor’s heart nearly did a somersault when he heard that ridiculous speech coming his way. Victor turned to see his beautiful, brown companion riding up to him. 

“Lina!”

ROAR, ‘GIRL-HORSE-DICK!!!’ 

Lina stopped and veered, ‘OH FUCK TO DA NO, A DRAGON!!!?? YOU GOT ME FUCKED UP!!! I DID NOT LEAVE THE WEST SIDE FOR THIS!!!’ 

Victor jumped in between them, “Woah, woah, woah, woah! Everyone calm down! We’re all friends here! Lina, this is Incendio, who is not a threat! Incendio, this is Lina, who is not a snack! Like I said! Friends!” Victor turned to Lina, “Oh, and I know you can talk now.”

Whinny, ‘Took yo ass long enough.’

“You know, you could’ve told me...”

Whinny, ‘Where’s da fun in that, ho?’

Victor just shook his head. 

“Okay, well this evens the odds,” Benedicto waved at Lina, “Hi. Benedicto.”

Whinny, ‘Sup, baldy!’ 

“How many people can you carry?”

Whinny, ‘Shee-it, I don’t know, like... two?’ 

“Perfect!” Benedicto turned back to Victor, “Two can go with Lina. Two with Incendio. Now, since this is your big quest, I’ll let you decide. Who will go with who?”

That was a tough decision. First off, who was Victor going to go with? Maybe he should take Malvado, so that he could ensure that he faced justice. No! He promised the Queen he’d return with her son! He was sure Benedicto could handle the old man. He’d blown up a whole tower, for God’s sake! Now, who to ride? The obvious choice was Incendio. With him, they would be at the Ciudad by nightfall! 

But, was that safe? No, probably not. If people found out that he and the Prince were in the sky, they wouldn’t hesitate to shoot them down. And, if Benedicto and Malvado rode with Lina, they would take a few more days to get there, and there was a higher chance of them getting caught, then Benedicto would die, and Malvado would be free to continue his ridiculous plan! 

What if Victor and the Prince rode with Lina? 

Yes! Victor was already fully prepared to smuggle the Prince back home! And, if people found out that Lord Del Fuego was on Incendio, they would be hesitant to shoot them down for fear of harming him! Yes! It was perfect! 

“I’ve got it!” Victor declared, “You will take Malvado and Incendio and fly back to the Ciudad. Me and the Prince will ride back with Lina. There’s no time to explain. Trust me, it’s the best chance of survival for all of us!”

Benedicto seemed confused, but he nodded, “Okay,” he turned and pointed his wand at Malvado, “Come along, fancy man.”

They mounted onto Incendio’s back. When they were secured, Benedicto turned to Victor, “Good luck.”

“You too, my friend. Don’t forget what I said. You’ll get the body that you’re meant for. I promise.”

Benedicto smiled and nodded. Victor backed up as Incendio spread his wings. He lifted off and began to soar into the air. 

ROAR, ‘BYE, DICKS!!!’

Whinny, ‘BYE, HOES!!!’ Lina turned to Victor and the Prince. Whinny, ‘Alright, squad! Sir Vick the Dick, Queen Gracious Junior, and the finest mare this side of the Llanura De Rosas! Let’s get it!’ 

Victor just shook his head. Barely two minutes, and she was already starting to talk like Incendio. This was going to be a long ride...

Victor mounted Lina and helped the Prince up. The Prince wrapped his arms around Victor’s chest. One of these days, Victor’s face was going to explode! 

“Here we go,” the Prince stated, “Let’s get going, Valorous Victor!”

“Right!” Victor blurted out, “East or west?”

Since they were facing south, east was to the left, and west was to the right. Directions were hard! 

“Well,” the Prince thought, “if we go east, we’ll be heading into the Bosque Quemado. I didn’t see any House Mata soldiers during the raid, and we’d have a less likely chance of getting caught if we went that way. West, we’d be going toward the Valle De Obsidiana. Lord Duran led the raid that kidnapped me, plus we’d have a much higher chance of getting—“

“West!” Victor declared, “We’re going west!”

The Prince looked confused, “...Umm. Did you not—“

“Just trust me,” Victor assured him, “Trust me, your grace. I promise, I know what I’m doing. Ya!”

Whinny, ‘HELL TO DA YEAH! WESTWARD BOUND!’ 

***

At the pace they were riding, they were out of sight of the Del Fuego dungeon in no time. Last they’d seen, the main tower had completely collapsed, and the damage was still going. Benedicto really was a powerful magic user! It almost made Victor regret not being able to take him with them. He would have been a great help. 

Up ahead, they could see the shiny, black rock that gave the Valle it’s name, indicating whose territory they were in now. 

It was beautiful. And, it was as if it were calling to Victor, telling him that, with his magic eyes, he belonged there. Obsidian really was magic! 

“This really doesn’t seem like a good idea!” The Prince told him, “We’re heading right past the home of our enemies! We’re literally asking to get caught! I don’t know about you, but I never want to set foot in that dungeon again!”

“Look, your grace, I can’t explain it all right now!” Victor told him, “But, I can assure you that House Duran is not our enemy.”

“HALT!!!”

Suddenly, an entire patrol of knights burst from the bushes, weapons drawn. 

Lina stopped and backed up, ‘WELL, SHIT! This is the thanks we get!? Last time I pull bleeding kidnappers out of the woods!’ 

“You were saying...” the Prince sounded annoyed. 

That just hurt! For some reason, having the Prince annoyed at him just hurt! Like, really bad! Victor really didn’t know why. 

Then, a short, gray-robed boy their age stood in front of them with a wand pointed in their direction. A pile of gray fur with yellow-green eyes stood on his shoulder. 

Mewl, ‘Surrender, buddies!’ 

“You two picked the wrong Valle,” the boy threatened them, “You’ll be coming with us.”

“It was all him!” The Prince pointed at Victor, “All his idea! Swear!”

Now, Victor just felt betrayed. The Prince was selling him out! All of this just hurt so much! He looked over the boy in front of them. 

He had light skin, blue eyes, charcoal-colored hair, and a face that looked like it never smiled. 

Oh joy. The cheery sort. 

Then, Victor noticed something glowing around his neck...

He smiled. 

“Lord Duran’s son.”

The boy looked confused. 

“Yes... I am... Ignacio.”

“Ignacio,” Victor repeated, “Nice to meet you. I’m Victor.”

Ignacio’s eyes widened. Just as predicted, he recognized the name. 

Mewl, ‘This buddy saved Papi!’ 

Ignacio just stared for a moment. Then, he lowered his wand. 

“Let them go.”

“...Sir?” A knight asked. 

“You heard me!” Ignacio spat. He fingered the obsidian pendant of the fist on his necklace. 

The knights looked at each other in confusion, but they followed orders and cleared a way for them to go. 

“Thank you,” Victor stated, “Give my regards to your father.”

Mewl, ‘Don’t make us regret this, buddy!’ 

“That’s my line, Santos,” Ignacio stated, “But, yeah. Like the cat said, don’t make me regret this!”

Lina rode off as fast as she could. 

Whinny, ‘Smooth, Vicky. Real smooth.”

The Prince stared at him, “Do I want to know?”

Victor smiled back at him. 

“Another time, your grace.”

They rode in silence for a minute. 

“Thank you.”

Victor turned back, “For saving your life, or for choosing the right path?”

The Prince rolled his eyes with a smile, “Both, dumbass. Seriously. I owe you.”

“You owe me nothing,” Victor assured him, “The magics chose me for this. I’m simply doing what I’m supposed to.”

“Still.”

“What? Do you want to marry me instead?”

Even though it was a joke, the question made Victor blush insanely. 

The Prince laughed. That nice laugh... “I like you! I think we’re going to be good friends, Valorous Victor! I really like you! I really do...”

Whinny, ‘That wasn’t no no!’ 

Victor continued to blush, but he smiled back. 

“I would like that, your grace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know. I said Benedicto and Incendio would become major characters, now I’ve sent them off in a completely different direction. Just cuz they don’t accompany the protagonist doesn’t mean they aren’t major characters. In case you’ve forgotten the prologue and that one scene in Chapter 3, this story is not solely viewed through Victor’s eyes. They’ll be back soon...
> 
> I enjoyed writing the world-building in this one, and if you’re a fan of world-building, I can promise that there’s more to come. 
> 
> And, just so you know, if I put into detail what a minor character looks like (and give them first names as opposed to, oh I don’t know, some guy we’ve seen before’s son. Oh and especially if I give them eye color), it usually means they won’t stay minor forever. Just a little clue as to what to look out for. ;P
> 
> See you next week!


	12. Fond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To one of my most frequent supporters (you know who you are) I may or may not have stolen a certain tradition from the world of your works, combined it with something from Game of Thrones, and placed it in here. You’ll know it when you see it. 
> 
> Also, I only recently realized that, ‘Your Grace,’ is supposed to be capitalized... 
> 
> TOO BAD!!!
> 
> Ravarra is my world, and in my world I get to capitalize or not capitalize whatever I want! So, FU... capitalists! (That’s the only word that fits .-.)
> 
> But, as always, enjoy!

“So, Valorous Victor, where are you taking me?”

“A village near here. My cousin is their church wizardess.”

“Ooh, lucky you. My cousin’s a witch.”

“Lucky us, your grace.”

Victor and the Prince had escaped the dungeon a few hours prior and it was already nearing midday. They had ridden as fast as they could into the Bosque Oscuro, and now they had stopped so that they could don their disguises. 

The Prince shook his head as he looked over the clothing he was to wear, “Mother really knows nothing about commoner attire.”

“True, but it’s what we’ve been provided,” Victor stated as he buttoned up his cloak, “And, it’s only more reason for us to come up with your cover story. You’ll have to pretend to be someone of slight importance.”

The Prince eyed Victor up and down, “You’ll need a cover too. One, because you’re traveling with me. Two, because that cloak isn’t any less fancy than these clothes.”

He wasn’t wrong. “Okay then, let’s get to it. I was thinking maybe you could pass off as a western merchant or nobleman.”

The Prince gave him a cut-eye as he removed the quiver. 

“Why western?”

Victor tensed, “Ahh... Err... Well—“

“Oh,” the Prince was full-on glaring at him now, “So you’re saying that because I’m bronze I have to be from the west!?”

Victor blushed, “Wha—! You—! I—!”

Then, the Prince started cackling. 

“I’m joking! God, your face! You’re hilarious! But, yes, I agree. Posing as a western aristocrat would be the best cover for me.”

“Uhh,” Victor stammered, “Yeah...”

The Prince chuckled a bit as he started to pull on the fancy tunic, “Besides, it’s probably unfair to call you colorist for thinking like that, what with your western eyes and all.”

Victor smiled at the opportunity to brag, “Yeah. Umm, my mother migrated from the Isla when she was a child.”

The Prince looked surprised, “How did a commoner get the money for that.”

“She wasn’t,” Victor explained, “My mother’s grandmother was a famous merchant. She payed for their migration. Coincidentally, she’s also where I get my magic eyes.”

“Magic eyes?”

“It’s hard to explain. My cousin can tell you.”

“What about your father?”

“He’s of north-southern descent. They met in the capital. And, I’m from the Río De La Luz.”

The Prince chuckled, “That figures.”

“What do you mean?”

“You just seem like the type. Also, you have a very distinct heartlands accent.”

Victor blushed, “You’re one to talk. Don’t you live in the heart of the heartlands?”

“That’s true, I do. Who was your great-grandmother?”

“I doubt you’ve heard of her. Her name was Evangelina.”

“Oh, the ennobled one!”

Now it was Victor’s turn to be surprised, “How did you—?”

“Mother’s always telling me stories about the war,” the Prince explained, “She spoke very highly of her and her, ‘heroic selflessness and modesty.’”

Yeah, that sounded like her. “I can honestly say I’m surprised that someone related to me was of such importance.”

“Of course. She saved the Isla Del Mar from those naked foreigners.”

Victor laughed, “They weren’t completely naked, your grace.”

“I heard they wore nothing but warpaint and skirts that had no undersides!” 

“That’s true. For the men. The women had the same attire, but they also had these things called, ‘bandeaus,’ which, admittedly, were basically just one strip of cloth that wrapped around their—“

“—Oh, please shut up! I don’t want to hear what the women wore,” He started pulling up his leggings, “Sorry, I guess I was just thinking with my dick on that one.”

Victor chuckled, but also found himself sneaking one last glance at the Prince’s undergarments before he pulled the leggings all the way up. 

“The whole Isla was in her debt,” the Prince continued, “Including my father, had he survived long enough.”

That made Victor a little sad, “I... I’m sorry you never got to meet your father, your grace.”

“It’s fine. I do wish I could have met him, but I don’t beat myself up over it. I’ve survived well enough without him.”

Victor supposed that made sense. He’d never met Evangelina. He’d always wanted to see the woman who gave him his only attractive trait, but he was still living without it all the same. 

“Still,” Victor persisted, “It must have been hard growing up without a father.”

The Prince fastened his belt, “I’ve managed. A couple of men in the Royal Guard helped take care of me, and taught me life lessons and shit. Though, it was kind of hard to view the younger ones as father figures.”

“Too young to be fathers to you?”

“Yeah... that, and the fact that they looked pretty attractive in that armor...”

“Oh,” Victor chuckled. He really couldn’t blame him. If Victor were in his position, he likely would have had the same problem. 

Wait. 

“I’m wearing that armor,” Victor noted. 

“Oh? I didn’t notice...”

“How could you not—?”

Then, Victor noticed something on the Prince’s cheeks... 

“...Are you blushing, your grace?”

The color rose even more as he readjusted the quiver, “I’m bronze, I don’t blush!”

“Everyone blushes, your grace.”

“Whether that’s true or not, my skin is too dark for you to see it!”

“And yet, I do,” Victor smirked. 

“Well then, your eyes really are magic!” The Prince shook his head, “Anyway, the Royal Guard’s men have basically filled in for my father. I had that whole birds and bees talk, but they really only taught me about adulthood... I may have learned a few things about being a boy from my cousin, Amador.”

“Is he the witch?”

The Prince laughed, “No, that’s his twin sister, Marina. Crazy girl. Older by minutes, but renounced her birthright so she could stay in the Order of Dark Magic. Now, Amador is the heir to House Del Mar.”

“Amador. You say that he... taught you a few things about being a boy?”

“Yeah. We were born together, and we grew up together.”

“You mean...?” Victor made a gesture with his hands. 

The Prince looked disgusted, “NO!!! You asshole, that’s my cousin! Nasty!” 

Victor laughed, but he sympathized with the Prince’s reaction. Aside from being a complete sin, incest was pretty nasty. 

The Prince just continued shaking his head, “No. I learned things that didn’t involve anything like that with my relatives! I learned other things from him. You know, boy things. Like masturbating. Or just... playing with myself. Or peeing standing up. Or—“

“—Peeing standing up!?” Now it was Victor’s turn to cackle. 

“Get off my balls! I grew up with a single mother!”

“You’re blushing again, your grace.”

“I am not!”

“The new shade in your cheeks says otherwise.”

“I’ll pee on you!”

“How? Standing up?”

“Whatever. We’re all dressed up now. Let’s get going.”

They walked back to the road where Lina had been waiting patiently. They mounted her and resumed their journey to Anya’s village. 

Whinny, ‘Two boy-fuckers in the woods! I wonder what must have went down!’ 

Victor blushed, “Shut up, Lina.”

Whinny, ‘You ain’t gotta be modest, Vicky! We all know you wanna hit that!’ 

“Lina...”

Whinny, ‘Vicky and Junior sittin’ in a tree!’ 

“Lina!”

Whinny, ‘F-U-C-K-I-N-G!’ 

“LINA!!!”

Lina finally shut up with a chuckle. Victor noticed the Prince staring at him oddly. 

“Oh!” Victor explained, “Remember when I said I had magic eyes? Well, magic users and people with magic body parts can talk to animals.”

Actually, it was only magic users who should have been able to talk to animals, but Victor was certain that his eyes had to do with his own ability to. 

“Oh. That explains a lot. What did she say?”

Victor blushed, “Err... It doesn’t translate.”

“Oh... okay.”

They rode in silence for a minute. 

“Magic body parts...” the Prince suddenly stated, “I wonder if there’s somebody with a magic dick...”

Victor and the Prince had too much in common! 

“Well, anyway,” the Prince sighed, “If we’re going to be pretending to be different people, then we should probably begin with different names.”

“Agreed. Let’s start with given names,” Victor decided. 

“What would you suggest?”

“Simple. How about our God-names?”

The Prince nodded slowly, “Yes. Yes, that could work. What’s your God-name?”

“Samuel.”

The Prince smirked, “Samuel, huh? After King Samuel the Rightful? Doesn’t seem to suit you, considering how depressing he was.”

Victor didn’t know. He’d been a bit depressed lately. And, he’d had a lot in common with King Samuel. 

He was rumored to have been the first ruler attracted to the same sex. 

“He was a great King!” Victor defended, “He avenged his mother by defeating King Rosario the Usurper and reclaiming his throne!”

“Yeah, yeah. He was a great King,” the Prince rolled his eyes, “After he’d gotten the throne back. Doesn’t change the fact that he and Cristina ran while their mother was cut down.”

“She sacrificed herself so they could escape! That’s why she’s known to history as Queen Estela the Selfless!”

“Yes, yes, believe it or not, I’ve been educated on all of my ancestors, and I mean all of them! There’s literally a big-ass book describing every ruler since the Unificación. And, you know what the Usurper’s last name was, right?”

“Yes, I know all too well,” Victor sighed, “Believe it or not, we’re educated on our history as well.”

The Usurper’s last name was De La Luz. The Lord of the Tierra De La Luz. That series of events was known as the De La Luz Usurpation. A blight on his home’s history. After House De La Luz was defeated and became extinct, the land was divided into the Bosque De La Luz and the Río De La Luz, with Lord Alvaro Ramos and Lady Bonita Rivera becoming their respective regional nobles for their loyalty to House Reyes. 

The Prince giggled, “And, I’d heard commoners we’re all uneducated! I guess I was wrong.”

“Oh, I learned it from— Wait, we’re getting off topic!”

“Yeah, no shit. Let’s get back on it, then.”

“Right. What’s your God-name?”

The Prince blushed again, “...Sol.”

Victor smirked, “That’s a girl’s name.”

“Shut up!”

“And, here you were giving me shit for my God-name.”

“Don’t think I won’t actually pee on you!”

“Standing up?”

“You know what, yes! I’ll stand over you while you sleep, whoop out my dick, and pee all over you! Have fun cleaning that off, Valorous Victor!”

“...That was... very detailed.” And, for some reason, it kind of made Victor’s face heat up. 

“Whatever. And, in case you aren’t as educated in your history as you say, Prince Sol De La Luz was the Usurper’s son who betrayed his father and sacrificed himself for your precious King Samuel.”

“Yes, I know... Now that you mention it, it does seem like a lot of people did sacrifice themselves for him.”

“You could say that, yeah. But, I guess that’s to be expected when you’re usurped by a tyrant.”

Victor had noticed that the De La Luz men seemed to have feminine names, like Rosario and Sol. Actually, the rumors about King Samuel’s romantic preferences centered around his relationship with Prince Sol, and it was said that it was his death that caused him to be depressed. When he died childless, the throne went to his younger sister, who was named Queen Cristina the Mender for, well, mending the Kingdom. 

“Alright, then,” Victor stated, “Samuel and Sol. Marvelous. Now, family names.”

“Names, plural?” The Prince asked, “You’re getting one?”

Victor smiled shyly, “I’ve always wanted a family name.”

The Prince giggled, “Of course you would. Too bad great-grandmother kept it to herself, eh?”

“Your grace!” Victor glared, “Family names!”

“Alright, already,” he sighed, “Well, thanks to my father, my face practically screams Del Mar, so I can just say that I’m one of Lord Raymundo’s nephews. Which I am, so I wouldn’t be lying.”

“Sol Del Mar. Alright. What about me?”

“Hmm... Oh, I know!” The Prince smirked, “Valenzuela.”

Hey. That was actually a great idea. House Valenzuela, like House Herrera, was originally from the Ladera Bonita in the south, but unlike them, the Valenzuela’s migrated willingly to the Isla Del Mar a few decades prior to the war. They were light-skinned southerners as well, so that would work perfectly for Victor. He could say that his father was a Valenzuela and his mother was one of the local Isla nobles. 

“Huh,” he thought out loud, “Alright. Samuel Valenzuela. I like it.”

“Perfect!” The Prince beamed, “Sol Del Mar and Samuel Valenzuela! Great! Now, for our occupations. I can say that I’m visiting the Tierra Del Fuego on merchant business.”

“Okay, what about me?”

The Prince’s eyes widened and he blushed again. 

“Err... well, I was thinking... maybe...”

“What?”

“Maybe, you could be my... paramour?”

His what? 

“What’s a paramour?”

The Prince looked at him like he was an idiot, “Seriously?”

“What?”

“You’re mother’s from the Isla Del Mar, and you don’t know what a paramour is?”

“No, I really don’t! Tell me, you’re grace!”

“Okay... well, a paramour is, well, it’s sort of a companion. A life-long companion. Chosen, typically by one’s parents, from a young age. You basically grow up together and spend the rest of your lives at each other’s sides. It’s only practiced on the Isla, but it’s quite a popular tradition there. A lot of nobles do it.”

“So...” Victor tried to figure that out, “It’s sort of like an... inseparable foster sibling?”

“No, no. Umm...” the Prince was blushing insanely, “Inseparable, yes. Foster, maybe. Sibling, definitely not. A paramour is—well, umm... much closer than— Well actually, the word, ‘paramour,’ is defined as...”

“As what, your grace?”

“...Lover...”

LOVER!!!??

Did he just say, ‘lover!?’

Now, it was Victor’s turn to blush. 

“Oh...”

“Yeah. Umm, you see... a paramour’s general purpose is to be a companion, someone to grow up and grow old alongside, not like a spouse exactly, because paramours can still get married to others, but one of their main purposes in the growing up stage is to guide each other through, umm... sex.”

Victor’s face was going to explode. 

“That’s why they’re called lovers,” the Prince continued, “Because, their meant to be first loves. Or, first sexual encounters, at least. Most just spend the rest of their lives as friends after that, but some... some fall in love.”

This was one of the most embarrassing moments of Victor’s life. 

“Do they...” Victor asked, “Do they allow... same sex paramours?”

“Oh! They’re all same sex.”

Wait a minute! 

All same sex!?

Victor’s eyes widened, “Really!?”

“Yeah,” the Prince laughed, “Would be a bit messy having an opposite sex sex guide, especially for westerners. Lots of illegitimate children. Of course, old traditionalist Grandfather tried to have it abolished a couple times, but he couldn’t find any good reasoning for it, because it is technically tradition, and the Isla would have probably rebelled if he’d just been like, ‘Because, I said so.’ Heh. Oh Grandfather. I’m glad I never met him. He’d have disowned me the second I was born.”

“Or, maybe he’d have just had you participate in a sex change ritual... Except that that would ruin your child-making ability. And, he probably didn’t believe in those rituals anyway. But, if he did, he’d have probably accepted you better.”

“Umm,” the Prince tensed, “If it wasn’t implied, Victor, I happen to enjoy having a dick. I have no intention of losing it for anyone.”

“Yeah,” Victor blushed, “Yeah, it was implied.”

This whole conversation was so embarrassing, but...

...The Prince was telling him that, all this time, there had been something along the lines of a same sex sexual union in Ravarra!? Where was this for Victor!? Why did Evangelina make his mother migrate!? Why didn’t she acknowledge her ennoblement!? Victor could have grown up on the Isla as a minor nobleman with a cute boy to have sex with for the rest of his life! 

“You said,” Victor asked, “Paramours are a common practice on the Isla?”

“Yes, quite common actually. In fact, my Uncle Ramon is the only person from the Isla I know who doesn’t have a paramour, and that’s just because he can’t have sex.”

Well, that sounded sad. “Why can’t he have sex?”

“He just doesn’t possess any form of sexual attraction. Never has.”

Ouch! Victor was the last person who should be judging anybody by their preferences, but... No sex!? That sounded horrible! 

“Has someone ever had a paramour from the mainland?” Victor changed the subject. 

“Actually, yes. It’s fairly common for mainland nobles who want to get in good with Isla nobles to send their children or young relatives to become paramours to Isla children. It’s sort of a more open arrangement than a marriage alliance, because, like I said, paramours can still marry others. Warden Anselmo of the Royal Guard is a member of House Peña, and he was my father’s paramour, even after he married my mother. Amador has a paramour from House Ayala, named Aurelio.”

Even the King Consort had a paramour! And, one from the mainland at that! Why couldn’t Victor have any of this!? 

“And,” Victor asked, “some paramours fall in love?”

“Yeah. About one in ten end up falling in love. I’ve seen it firsthand.”

Victor didn’t care if it was one in a million! He was that one! He needed that! 

“Where have you seen it?”

The Prince smirked, “Amador, of course. He’s totally in love with Aurelio. In fact, Aurelio was only supposed to be his manservant, but after a short time together, Amador pretty much demanded that he become his paramour. Amador’s mother and Aurelio’s father were both servants and friends of my mother in their youth, so they agreed. Now, they’re the most inseparable paramours you’ll ever meet. Doesn’t stop Amador from letting every other boy willing fuck him, though. Doesn’t stop either of them. Like I said, it’s an open arrangement. Amador could marry some girl from who-the-fuck-cares and he’d still be in love with Aurelio. He’d probably explode if he had to marry a girl, though.”

“Your cousin likes boys too?”

“Oh, you have no idea! Amador’s a whore! They both are! We used to call them Amador the Whore and his Whore Paramour.”

Victor smirked, “How creative.”

“Fuck off, we were twelve. Amador and Aurelio will sleep with any male individual who wants it.”

Victor opened his mouth. 

“And no, I haven’t slept with, or even so much as kissed, either of them!”

Victor snorted, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am!” The Prince glared, “Our mutual attraction to boys is something we do bond over, though.”

“That and peeing standing up,” Victor teased. 

“I will knock you off this horse!”

“And then, what? You’ll pee on me?”

“Precisely! All over that fancy cloak! You’ll smell like the lower class districts of the Ciudad Del Fundador for a week!”

Victor laughed. The Del Mar heir liked boys too. Suddenly, there were a lot of boy-loving boys in Ravarra. “And, you and Amador are set on never marrying?”

“I didn’t say that. Never marrying a girl, sure. But, all thanks to me, my loving mother, and my romantic preferences, I believe we can expect same sex marriage very soon.”

Victor hoped so. “If that happens, will paramours in love be able to marry?”

The Prince seemed to consider that, “I think so. I’m sure Amador and Aurelio would jump at the opportunity. It would be an open marriage, though.”

“It sure sounds like it,” Victor agreed. Then, he looked down at Lina, who was being unusually quiet, “Are you going to say anything?”

Whinny, ‘Nah, just listenin’ to how cute you two are together! Ya gonna demand a reward from Queen Gracious by makin’ Junior here your little pyramid-war?’ 

“Paramour!”

Whinny, ‘That’s what I said! Parrot-noir!’ 

“Paramour!”

“What is she saying?”

“Err... uhh—Ooh! Look, we’re here!”

Finally, Anya’s village came into view—just in time!—and her church along with it. They rode up and stopped at the side of the church. 

Whinny, ‘Peanut-car!’ 

Victor ignored her as they dismounted. He turned to the Prince. 

“Alright, this is her church. She’s prepared for us, so we can stay here for the night and be off again in the morning. Then, we can go to—“

Whinny, ‘PANTY-WHORE!!! THAT’S IT!!! YOU’RE GONNA MAKE JUNIOR YOUR PANTY-WHORE!!!’ 

“Lina, do you—“

“ENOUGH!!!” Someone screamed. 

That sounded like Anya. And, it came from inside the church. Victor looked to the Prince and Lina, who both looked as confused as him. Victor opened his cloak and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. The Prince pulled out the bow. Lina seemed to shake her head as if she were cracking her neck. The trio tiptoed over to the front of the church. 

The doors were wide open. Victor crept up and looked inside. 

He saw Anya staring angrily at a female knight commander along with four other knights. 

“...weapons into a church, and now you’re threatening a wizardess!” Anya seethed, “You have committed many sins today, my lady! You must leave! Now!”

“We’re all sinners here, wizardess,” the nasally voice of the blonde commander stated, “All in the name of service. Locals say a boy from out of town was here yesterday. This morning, a boy showed up at the dungeon and took our precious Prince from us. We’re starting to sniff a connection.”

“You can go sniff it somewhere else! There’s nobody here! Now, get out of my church!”

“Mm. You’re not cooperating. We were given orders to... deal with villagers that didn’t cooperate. Men!”

The other knights made to grab her. 

“Get away from her!”

Everyone turned as Victor stormed into the church, disrobing his cloak and unsheathing his sword. 

“Now!”

Anya looked horrified, “Victor! What are you—“

“Victor, hmm?” The blonde commander strode forward with a sly smile, “The little boy in the gold-knight armor. How cute. I’ve been waiting for this. You and I have unfinished business!”

Victor was confused, “Should I know of you, Commander...?”

“It’s Lady, now! Lady Pilar Porra!” She stated, “You killed my father and uncle yesterday on your way to the dungeon.”

Victor remembered that. The witch in the tree. The nasally-voiced commander. His first kills. Only yesterday, but it felt like a lifetime ago. 

He hadn’t realized he was killing noblemen, but it didn’t matter. They had chosen their side in the conflict. It wasn’t Victor’s fault it was the wrong one. 

He raised his sword, “Then, you must know that you stand no chance against me. Surrender now, and you’ll be spared their fate.”

Lady Pilar laughed loudly, “You think you can swing your cute little dick around and I’ll give up just like that? No! You killed my flesh and blood. I’ll avenge them, by killing you, and returning the Prince to House Del Fuego. Where is he, anyway?”

“Right here, Porra!”

The Prince suddenly emerged at Victor’s side, arrow nocked and aimed straight at Lady Porra. 

What was he doing!?

“Oh,” Lady Pilar seemed surprised, yet excited, “Unexpected. But, not unwelcome. And, quite adorable!”

Anya seemed at a loss for words, “Y-your grace—“

Lina rode in and stood on her hind legs, ‘Come at dese horseshoes, Lady Poorer!’ 

Anya was stammering, “Lina—!”

“Aw, this is too cute!” Lady Pilar cooed, “The horsey wants to play too! I haven’t felt this excited since House De Leon was wiped out!” 

“Your grace!” Victor turned to the Prince, “You shouldn’t be here! I’m the one that needs to face them!”

“Don’t worry, Victor,” the Prince kept his aim, “I’ll protect you.”

“Protect—!?”

“Enough talk!” Lady Pilar sneered, “You want to play with your dick too, little Prince?”

“It’s my favorite pastime, Porra!”

Well, then! If that’s what his grace wants, let him! Men! Let’s see what these cute little boys are made of!”

The knights unsheathed their weapons simultaneously, followed by Lady Pilar doing the same. Victor and his companions stood at the ready. They stood still for a moment. 

“YA!!!”

Lady Pilar charged at him. Victor raised his sword to block. 

SWISH

The Porra lady stopped dead in her tracks as a grabbing force descended upon all of them. 

What the hell was happening!? Lady Pilar looked like she had the same question. 

Then, they were all lifted up into the air. Victor looked down to see Anya in the middle of it all, with her wand out and her eyes glowing. 

“NOT IN MY CHURCH!!!”

She pointed her wand at the door and everyone flew out screaming. Victor turned just in time to see the ground colliding with his face. 

CLUNK

***

Victor woke with a start. 

“Shh, shh,” a little feminine voice cooed as a wet rag caressed his forehead, “Try to relax. You hit your head pretty hard. You need your rest.”

Victor looked up to see a girl in dark blue robes smiling down at him. She was a little younger than him. She had olive skin, wavy, dark brown hair, and comforting, amber eyes. Victor looked around to see that he was in a room lined with beds, mostly unoccupied, but the ones that were taken seemed to have sick and injured people in them. 

“Umm,” Victor tried to clear his head, “My... my companion...”

“The Prince?” The girl asked, “He’s fine. He’s with my mistress at the moment.”

How did she know he was the Prince? 

“Who...” Victor managed, “who are you?”

“My apologies,” the girl continued wiping his forehead, “Apprentice Danita Noguera, at your service.”

Apprentice? As in Wizard’s Apprentice?

“Are you... my cousin’s apprentice?”

“Mistress Anya’s, yes, I am.”

“Since when does she have an apprentice?”

Danita chuckled, “Since a few weeks ago. She saved my life, so I agreed to continue learning magic under her tutelage.”

“How did she save your life?”

Danita’s expression saddened, “It’s hard to talk about...”

“Oh. Okay.”

She shook her head and smiled again, “How about you? You’re Victor, right? You just rescued his grace from the dungeon.”

Anya obviously trusted her, so Victor chose to as well, “Yes, that’s right. We captured Lord Del Fuego too. He’s en route to the capital.”

She smiled widely, “That’s amazing! You’re a true hero!”

“Not really. I’m just a prophesied chosen one.”

“Just because you had to be chosen by prophecy doesn’t mean you’re not a hero! You saved the future of the Kingdom! You’re a hero! You’ll be written about in the history books! People will tell stories! Just think of it! ‘And then, the humble commoner boy with the magic eyes defeated the evil Lord and rescued the Prince, and they all lived happily ever after.’”

Victor couldn’t help but smile, “It is a nice thought.”

She nodded, “It’s going to be amazing! Once you bring the Prince home, of course. And, once Lord Del Fuego faces justice,” then, he expression saddened again, “Hey... When you were in the dungeon... Did... did you happen to see someone—?”

“Danita.”

A young, golden-skinned noblewoman walked over and looked down at him. 

“Oh good, you’re awake. Danita, your brother’s leg is acting up again.”

Danita nodded, then smiled down at Victor, “Apologies. Duty calls. I’ll be praying for you, Victor,” she leaned down and kissed his forehead, then got up and walked away. 

The noblewoman sat on the bed next to Victor’s, “Sorry about her. She’s always been the affectionate sort, and she’s going through some emotions right now.”

“Are you her mother?” Victor asked as he sat up. 

She snickered, “I look old enough to be her mother?”

“No...” Victor realized. 

“Yeah. No, I’m her sister-in-law. Lady Dina Noguera.”

Victor bowed his head, “A pleasure, my lady.”

“Likewise. I’ve seen you,” she pointed, “You were at the church two days ago, when I was talking to the wizardess. I’d have known you were going on a rescue mission, I’d have volunteered to help.”

She knew too? Did all of House Noguera know? Victor looked her over. She had golden skin and curly, dark hair. She looked very similar to... 

“Forgive me, my lady, but are you Herrera by birth?”

She smiled and nodded, “Ay. Was it the skin tone or the accent?”

“Both, to be honest,” Victor was almost reluctant to ask, “Do you, by any chance, know of a relative of yours...?”

She snorted, “I’m from the south, west-eyes, I’ve got a hundred relatives.”

“His name’s Gilberto.”

“Gilberto?” Lady Dina raised an eyebrow. 

“So, you do know him?”

“Well, I should hope so. He’s my baby brother.”

Oh. Well, that was convenient. 

“Do you know how he is? If he’s okay?”

“Afraid not. Haven’t seen him in a while. Still with my mother, last I’d heard,” she shook her head, “Gilberto. Always was the slow one.”

Slow? What did he need to not be slow on? Victor hoped he was okay... 

“Victor!” 

Victor turned to see the Prince running up to him with a big smile on his face. 

Nice smile... 

He bounced over and hugged Victor tightly, “I was worried about you! You’ve been out for hours!”

Victor blushed at the contact. The Prince had such a firm grip... 

“I’m fine. How about you?”

The Prince backed up and smiled, “Well, I didn’t pass out, so yes, I’m fine. Next time, try not to land headfirst,” he started brushing off Victor’s hair. He turned to Lady Dina, “Forgive me, my lady. Could you give us a moment?”

“Ay, your grace,” Lady Dina nodded, “I’ll see how my husband’s doing. Anything you need, House Noguera’s at your service.”

Lady Dina got up and walked to the other end of the room, where Danita was tending to a nobleman with a bandage around his foot. 

Victor tried not to blush as the Prince continued to brush his hair, “Umm... What happened to Lady Porra?” 

“Oh! Your cousin cast a spell on her and her men when she threw us out,” the Prince giggled, “They don’t remember fuck-shit. You should have heard that blonde bitch! ‘Don’t you—SHPEW—dare...’” he impersonated her nasally voice and continued to laugh. 

Nice laugh... 

“So, you weren’t hurt from the fall?” Victor asked. 

“I was scraped a little, but that girl, Danita, patched me up. She’s very nice.”

Victor smirked, “You make it sound like you’ve got a crush on her.”

“Hah!” The Prince made a face, “Like that will ever happen! But, yeah. She’s a nice girl, if a little prying. She was asking lots of questions. Lots of them were about you actually.”

“Maybe she’s got a crush on me. She did kiss me before she left to tend to Lord Noguera.”

The Prince seemed to tense at that for a second. 

“Oh... Did you like it?”

Did he like it? What kind of question was that? 

“Umm. Yes...?”

Now, the Prince looked a bit hurt. What was going on? 

“That’s... good, I suppose. Do you like her?”

“Yes? Like you said, she’s a very nice girl.”

Victor felt like he was really missing something... 

The Prince looked about ready to cry, “That’s... that’s nice... I’m happy for you. Maybe after you get me back to the capital, you can come back here to... be with her?”

“What? Be with—? OH...”

That’s right! 

He’d never mentioned that he liked boys in front of the Prince! 

And, the way Victor had phrased it... 

“N-no!” Victor sputtered, “No, that’s not what I— First off, she kissed my forehead, not— And, you— we— I-I like b—“

“Pardon, your grace.”

At that moment, Anya walked over to them. 

“Forgive me, your grace, but could I get a moment alone with my cousin?”

“Yes. Yes, of course,” the Prince turned to him, sad expression unchanged, “Get better, Valorous Victor. Your Prince commands it.”

And with that, the Prince got up and left the building without looking back. That was a disheartening interaction. Hopefully Victor would get the chance to explain later. 

Anya sat on the bed next to him, “‘Valorous,’ Victor?”

“A nickname his grace gave me after I rescued him,” Victor turned to his cousin. 

“Ahh, I see. You look well.”

Victor glared at her, “No thanks to you!”

She made that damned face, “Consider it God’s Justice for bringing weapons and inciting violence in a church. You should have known better, Victor.”

“I was saving your life!”

“By sinning?”

“...I’m sorry...?”

“That’s better.”

Victor sighed, “How’s Lina?”

“Fine. She fell on her back when I threw you all out of the church, so she was complaining a lot. Quite a vulgar animal.”

That sounded like Lina. “You knew I could talk to animals too, didn’t you?”

She stared blankly at him, “Yes, I did.”

“Let me guess. It wasn’t for you to say?”

She smiled, “See, you’re getting the hang of it! You’d have made a great wizard!”

“Right...”

“So, the late Lord Pedro and Witch Pablo Porra. How were your first kills?”

Victor shuddered at the memory. 

“Horrible... It felt like... like I was taking something from the world. A life. Because of me, they’re gone for good. I’ve gotten somewhat used to it by now, but it still.... I don’t know how to handle it.”

Anya patted his shoulder, “Killing. Like you say, you are taking something from the world when you do it. When you take a life, it affects the balance that God created. That is why it is a sin... But sometimes, it cannot be avoided.”

Victor nodded, “Sin or not, my job is to protect the Prince at all costs. If someone gets in the way of that... I won’t hesitate.”

Anya smiled, “Good,” she removed her hand from his shoulder, “The Prince...” she looked in the direction he’d gone, “You’re... quite fond of him.”

Victor blushed, “Err—Yes! He’s—we’ve... become friends in our short time together!”

She turned back to him. 

“He is quite fond of you as well.”

That made Victor’s stomach flutter. 

They sat in silence for a moment. 

Then, Anya placed a hand on Victor’s shoulder again, “Come. You still have a long journey ahead of you, and since you’re awake, you’re ready to check out of here, but you still need your rest. My room is prepared for you and his grace to spend the night.”

“What about you? Sleeping in the church again?”

“If I have the time. Lady Dina’s not letting anybody rest until Lord Daniel’s goblin’s foot is cured. You, however, need your rest. Now come.”

***

Victor had undressed into his undergarments when the door to Anya’s one-room shack opened. On instinct, Victor jumped and covered himself with his hands. 

The Prince stood at the doorway just staring for a moment. Then, he burst out laughing. 

“Are you serious!?” He cackled, “Until this morning, that’s all you’ve seen me in, and you can’t even handle a second of it!?”

Victor blushed and slowly removed his hands, “It was a reflex...”

“An unneeded one,” the Prince stated as he shut the door. He removed the quiver and bow and placed them to the side, and started undressing himself, “And ridiculous, considering we’ll be in the same state every night.”

The Prince was right. If they were going to spend the next couple nights like this, then he should get used to it. And, at least he didn’t seem sad anymore. 

“What took you so long anyway?” Victor asked. 

The Prince blushed as he pulled his leggings down, “I had to pee...”

Victor opened his mouth. 

“Yes, standing up!” The Prince cut him off. 

Victor just laughed. 

When the Prince was in his undergarments, he climbed into the bed and cuddled up into the sheets. 

“Mm,” he practically moaned, “It’s been so long since I’ve had a bed. Mm, so soft. Mm. Mmm!”

Victor snickered, “Should I leave you two alone?”

“No,” the Prince moved over, “You can come in now.”

“It’s fine, your grace. I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“What?”

Victor sat down and lied back. He shivered a little as his back hit the floor. It was much harder and colder than it looked. 

“Victor, you don’t have to do that...”

“It’s fine,” Victor assured him, “You’re the Crown Prince of the realm. You should at least be able to have your own bed.”

He shut his eyes and tried to relax. Maybe if he did that for long enough, he’d fall asleep. 

“...Is this because I like boys?”

Victor’s eyes shot open. He looked up to see the Prince looking down at him with a face full of heartbreak. 

“Wha—? No!” Victor stammered, “No! That’s not—! You’re—! I—!”

“It’s fine...” the Prince sighed, “I get it. You don’t have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.” 

The poor Prince looked like he was on the verge of tears. 

“But, your grace, I’m...”

...Just like you. 

But, for some reason, Victor couldn’t get the words out. 

The Prince lied back in the bed and turned over, “...Goodnight, Victor.”

Victor was hurt. How could the Prince think something like that? Victor was no traditionalist! Had he said or done something to make him think that? He wasn’t! He was just like him!... 

...But, he couldn’t say that aloud. He didn’t even know why. He just couldn’t. 

“...Goodnight, you’re grace.”

Victor didn’t sleep very well that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a sad ending, I know. And, I’m afraid you’re gonna have to hold onto that angst for a while, because the next couple chapters are gonna be seen through the eyes of others. Hope you can hold out. 
> 
> On a side note, I bet you all didn’t realize that that minor minor minor-ass character from Chapter 7 was Gilberto’s big sister, huh? I’m very unpredictable. ;)
> 
> I’m gonna be completely honest, this was originally going to be Anya’s final appearance in this story, but since she’s apparently such a loved character, I decided against that. 
> 
> I’ll give you this tiny spoiler: Later on in this story, a lot of new people will be introduced that will become major characters, and Anya will return as one of them (And yes, more than one, more than two, maybe even more than three, of our coming major characters will be lesbians. I haven’t forgotten you!). 
> 
> See you next week!


	13. Court

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These long-ass chapters are getting tedious, huh? The next one will be much shorter, but after that... 
> 
> Anyway, in this chapter, we are introduced to the lesser leaders of Ravarra (as well as a character I literally added in at the last minute), and we also go into detail about Reyna’s past, including some on her relationship with Camila. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Being the Queen was hard. 

As a Princess, she’d just sat back, enjoying her status, preparing for adulthood, and for the day that she would ascend to the throne. The thought of ascension and adulthood had excited her at the time. 

But now, Reyna was the Queen, and everyday, she wished she could take it all back. 

She had responsibilities now. An entire realm to run. She’d been Queen for less than two decades, and she’d already had to stand strong against an invasion, the war that resulted from it, mending, and now a damned rebellion. She’d lost so much, so many, along the way. 

She wished she could be a Princess again. Just an adolescent girl with an important father, an important title, and an important birthright. Sitting on her balcony, overlooking the beautiful view of her father’s Kingdom, enjoying teas and sweets and other treats, and gossiping with her handmaidens and manservants. 

There were five of them—three handmaidens and two manservants. All her age. She had grown up alongside them. They were everything to her. Her cousin, Esmeralda Mendoza. Her best friends, Catalina Contreras, Sandro Carrera, and Luis Ayala. 

And, her first love, Camila. 

They did everything together. They played, they laughed, they gossiped, but most of all, they teased. They teased Esmeralda for always smiling that adorable, open-mouth Mendoza smile. They teased Catalina for being hopelessly in love with Raymundo Del Mar. They teased Sandro for being so shy and bashful and completely innocent. They teased Luis for getting Oriana Oriol pregnant and having to marry at such a young age. They teased Camila for her purple eyes. They teased Sandro and Luis for being the only boys among them. They teased Catalina and Sandro for being from minor Houses, and Camila for not being a noble at all. 

And, they teased Reyna and Camila for being in love with each other. 

They were inseparable. 

And yet, eventually, they separated. 

When her father found out about her and Camila, and sent the other girl off to God-knows-where, the other four tried to be there for her, but they started separating as well. 

Reyna, Esmeralda, and Catalina seemed destined to stay together. After her coronation, they all got married, Reyna to Reynaldo, Catalina to her beloved Raymundo, and Esmeralda to Reynaldo’s best friend, Erardo Valenzuela, only weeks apart, and all got pregnant on each of their wedding nights. When they gave birth to their children, Esmeralda to Feliciano, Catalina to the twins, Marina and Amador, and Reyna to Esteban, they promised to raise their children alongside each other, as they had done themselves. 

But, while their children did grow up together, they themselves ended up separating. 

After she’d married Raymundo, Catalina became Lady Del Mar, and so was expected to spend her days on the Isla Del Mar. After Erardo died during the war, Esmeralda never smiled again, and ended up isolating herself in the Sierra Dentada. And Reyna. Aside from losing her own husband, Reyna was the Queen now. She needed to make time for her responsibilities. 

Not for her friends. 

Luis, being the Ayala that he was, ended up having even more children with his darling wife, Oriana, and was currently the father of six, three girls and three boys, and one of the boys had even become the paramour of Catalina’s son, Amador. Luis became not only a knight, but eventually the Knight Premier, the leader of the Knights of Ravarra, so Reyna saw him often, but not as often as she would have liked. 

The only person to truly stick around was Sandro, who became a member of the Royal Guard. The others thought that he’d stuck around, simply because of the favorable opportunity that being a Royal Guard presented, but Reyna knew the truth. The real reason why he’d stayed. 

He’d stuck around, because he was in love with her. 

She’d known it since they were children. She’d seen the way he’d looked at her, with those sweet and innocent eyes. She’d heard the way he’d talked about her, with that sweet and innocent voice. That look of sweet and innocent jealousy whenever she and Camila were together. If he’d had half the confidence that Reynaldo had had, her father might have made her marry him instead. He was hopelessly in love with her. 

And, that made her sad. He was her best friend. The last one she had left. She truly wanted him to be happy. 

But, she didn’t love him like he did her. 

There were only two people in the world that she’d ever felt that way for. 

But, she wasn’t going to let that soil their friendship. So, she allowed him to join the Royal Guard and even assigned him to be Esteban’s personal bodyguard. She’d told everyone in the Royal Guard—even the women—to act as father figures to her son, but Sandro ended up being his real father figure. He was all she’d had left, so she kept him close. 

And, that’s what had led to his demise. 

He’d died, just a few days ago, defending Esteban during the raid. He’d defended him as best he could, and died honorably. 

Reyna had lost everybody now. Camila, Reynaldo, her friends, Sandro, and even her own son. She didn’t know if she could remain strong for much longer. 

But, there was still hope for her son. The commoner boy. Victor. The boy with the magic eyes. He was going to rescue Esteban. She knew he would succeed. It was the only thing she had left to hold on to. So, she held on. 

She held on tight. 

***

After the servants had dressed her, Reyna looked herself over in the vanity. 

She was wearing a flowing, regal dress that was a mix of blue, green, red, and yellow, the colors of the Four Kingdoms of old, symbolizing the Unificación. She had shiny rings on each finger, and flashy, embroidered slippers hidden under the flowing dress. Her face was decorated with sparkling cosmetics that gave her the look of an angel. 

Lastly, her gold tiara sat beautifully on top of her head, with four gemstones going down the middle to symbolize the Kingdoms in the order of submission. 

On top was a sapphire, the blue of Delmara of the west, the first Kingdom to submit to King Marcel the Founder, with House Del Mar being named protectors of the west. It’s place on top also symbolized that, though House Reyes was the center of Ravarra, it was, and always would be, a western bloodline. 

The next gem under it was an emerald, the green of Navera of the south, the second Kingdom to submit. Navera had been ruled over by the long extinct House De La Sierra, but it was House Mendoza, a vassal at the time, that submitted Navera to King Marcel. Together, they defeated House De La Sierra, and House Mendoza took their place, being named protectors of the south. Their gem’s place underneath the sapphire also symbolized their status as the oldest relatives of House Reyes, with Santana Mendoza marrying King Marcel and becoming the first consort of Ravarra. 

The third gem was a ruby, the red of Rafuego of the north, the third Kingdom to submit. Though it took some time, and blood, House Del Fuego eventually submitted to King Marcel, and were named protectors of the north. Though, for how much longer that would be, Reyna had no idea... 

The fourth and final gem was an amber, the yellow of Selvaro of the east, the last Kingdom to submit. Selvaro had been ruled over by House De La Selva, but they were betrayed by their then-vassals in House Travieso and wiped out. House Travieso first submitted Selvaro to House Del Fuego in the north, and fought alongside them against King Marcel, which explained why, even to this day, House Travieso remained fierce allies of House Del Fuego. They only submitted after House Del Fuego did, and were named protectors of the east. Hopefully their alliance with House Del Fuego would now come to a halt... 

Now, they were one Kingdom, the Kingdom of Ravarra, and would be destined to continue to be one Kingdom forever. But, with House Del Fuego’s rebellion, destiny was starting to seem very, very complicated. 

And that was why, tonight, Reyna, Queen of Ravarra, was having a meeting to discuss how to deal with the growing rebellion. A meeting with the Kingdom’s lesser leaders. Her advisory council. 

The Monarch’s Court. 

“You look beautiful. Just like on your wedding day.”

Reyna turned to see a familiar, elderly golden-skinned woman with a Mendoza smile in a beautiful green dress standing at the door. 

“Mother!” Reyna rushed over and hugged her, “Mother, what are you doing here!?”

Queen Mother Santana Mendoza Reyes—who coincidentally had the exact same name as the Founder’s consort—planted a wet kiss on her daughter’s cheek. 

“I came with your Uncle Celso, dear. I wasn’t going to leave you alone. Especially at a time like this...”

Reyna stroked her hair, “Mother, you shouldn’t be here. You should be at the bastion where people can look after you.”

Reyna’s mother had retired to the Mendoza bastion in the Sierra Dentada following her father’s passing. 

She raised a shaky finger, “I’m not at death’s door just yet, little Queen, I’m only fifty-three!... or fifty-five... or something like that, but I’m a magic user! I haven’t even reached middle age yet, I’ve still got a good few hundred years left in me! Wish I could say the same about your uncle...”

Reyna didn’t want to hear that, “I meant where it’s safe. The Palace was just attacked, Mother.”

“I know that! That’s why I’m here! You thought I was going to leave my own daughter alone in the face of her boy’s abduction!?”

That hit Reyna right in the heart. She felt tears welling up. 

“Oh, sweet girl,” her mother pulled her into a hug, “It’s alright. Mother’s here.”

“My son!” Reyna sobbed into her shoulder, “My little boy! They took him away from me, Mother! They took him away...”

“I know, I know, but we’ll get him back. We’ll get him back, precious girl. We’ll get him back.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so, girl. I am the smartest person in the Kingdom.”

That was actually somewhat true. In her youth, she was proven to be one of the most intelligent people in Ravarra. She was literally where the sarcastic phrase, ‘No shit, Queen Santana,’ originated from. 

Reyna sniffled, “You’re right,” she backed out and wiped a tear from her eye, “You’re right. We will. We will get him back.”

“Then, let’s get to it!” Her mother lifted her dress and waddled to the door, “Come along, my dear, my grandson is in peril! Let us come to his rescue and bring the blade down on those who have wronged our family!”

“Mother...” Reyna couldn’t even bring herself to look at her, “We’re not going to do it...”

“Why yes, we are! I’ve been holding a blade for fifty years, I can still stab a cunt with the flat end of a broadsword! Get your sword, we’re going north! Nobody touches my grandson and lives!”

“What I meant,” Reyna caught up to her, “was that we’ve already sent someone.”

“Oh?” She finally stopped waddling, “You have? Who?”

“A boy. A magic-eyed boy chosen by prophecy. His name is Victor.”

“A boy!?” Her mother glared at her and raised a hand. 

“...You’re not going to spank me, are you?”

“God yes, I am!”

“Look, your my mother and I love you, but lay one finger on me, and I’ll have you beheaded for attempted regicide.”

She—and everyone else in her bloodline—had been spanked by her mother all her life. She may have missed being a Princess, but that was one memory she could go without reliving. 

“Hmph! You’re lucky! Oh good God, Reyna, a boy!? Do you not know your son at all!? Daughter, I was there when you told him! What were you thinking!? Sending a boy! For Founder’s sake!”

“What he is is completely natural, Mother,” Reyna stated calmly, “Esteban’s romantic preferences don’t make him any less of a person.”

“You think I don’t know that!? I know that! Who was the one that comforted you when your father scolded you for letting that handmaiden in your bed!?”

“...My friends?”

“No! Well, yes... But, who else!?”

“...You did, Mother.”

“That’s right! Hmph! Oh, your father, God rest his soul, I loved him, he was a decent King, but he was a horrible, traditionalist bastard.”

“...I know, Mother.”

“Hmm. You know if he’d been alive when Esteban was born... I can’t even imagine what he would’ve done. Poor Esteban. The whole world has it out for him, because he prefers the company of his own kind.”

“I know. But, he is who he is, and this boy has been chosen to save him. Victor was chosen, Mother. By the magics themselves. Surely you know what that means.”

“Yes, yes,” she grumbled, “Goddamned magics! They’re the worst! That’s why I never use them! Give me a broadsword over a wand any day!”

Reyna gave her a face, “You have visions, Mother. And, if you used the magics the way the rest of them do, you wouldn’t be walking like troll with goblin’s foot.”

“I walk like a graceful dancer! I haven’t a clue what you’re talking about!” She continued to waddle and sighed, “Esteban’s going to be all over this boy. Let us hope he can protect him.”

“He can. I just hope he can protect himself,” she lowered her voice, “He’s got the curse too, Mother. Just like Esteban.”

“Good God, another source!?” She nearly wailed, “Three in one generation!?”

“Shh! Shh! No!” Reyna shushed her, “Not that one, thank God! The other curse! The one that makes someone... desirable.”

Her mother dropped her jaw, “Oh dear...”

“I know. It’s not as bad as Esteban’s, but... we fitted him with Royal Guard armor. That should protect him well enough. I just wish we could’ve sent some for Esteban as well.”

She mumbled, “Well, I suppose we’ll just have to wait and see. For now. Hmm,” she closed her eyes, “Mm. Poor, innocent Esteban. His innocence may yet be lost before he reaches home. If he reaches home.”

“What?” Reyna stared, “You mean...”

“I’m afraid so, darling.”

Reyna shuddered, “Willingly or unwillingly.”

“That, I don’t know, dear.”

Reyna gasped, “Oh... My son... My little boy...”

“But, I do know now to trust this Victor of yours. I see... a deep fondness. A connection. A connection unseen for millennia. In both of them.”

“In both of them?” Reyna asked, “Victor as well?”

“Mm, yes. In Victor as well. Manuel and Penelope. Miguel and Juan. If he manages to rescue him, of course.”

Ohh! Esteban! Victor! She knew how Esteban would react, but she never would have thought that Victor would as well! Reyna was so happy! But, did that mean... 

“Mother?” Reyna asked, “Is it possible that it will be Victor who Esteban loses his—“

“Pardon, your grace.”

They turned to see Warden Anselmo and four Royal Guards approaching them. 

“Bat off, cliffhanger!” Her mother spat, “We’re having a conversation!”

“Mother!”

Warden Anselmo bowed his head, “A pleasure, as always, Queen Mother. Your colorist, derogatory remarks always make my day. Your grace, we await you in the courtroom.”

“Very well, I’ll be along in a moment.”

“Good. I’ll go on ahead.”

Warden Anselmo left them while the other Guards waited to escort her. 

Her mother whispered to her, “Don’t forget those curses, my dear. If they escape, they will only survive by depending on each other. Have faith in them. I’ll be outside if you need me.”

“Very well. Goodnight, Mother.”

“Goodnight,” she called as she waddled away. 

Reyna turned and proceeded to walk down the hall. 

***

She headed down the hallway to the courtroom, the only sound being that of the clicking of her slippers and those of the boots of the four Royal Guards behind her. She used to enjoy this. Walking down the halls, those sworn to her following behind, radiating such raw power. But now, it wasn’t fun anymore. It was just necessary. Just more responsibility. 

And, she’d grown tired of responsibility. 

She stopped at the entrance to the courtroom. Two Guards stepped in front and placed their hands on the door handles. Reyna nodded, and the doors creaked open. She walked in and the doors closed behind her, with the four Guards on the other side. Only members of the Court were allowed into these meetings. 

The seats were set up so that Reyna’s was front and center, with fourteen others descending down the room, seven on each side. The Court members stood at attention as Reyna made her way to her seat. She stopped in front of it and looked over those around her. 

All but one were present. 

She hid her glare at the empty seat and returned her attention ahead of her as she sat back, the rest following suit. 

“Welcome to this gathering of the Monarch’s Court of Ravarra. I am Queen Regnant Reyna Reyes the Gracious, Reigning Monarch of Ravarra, and I call this meeting to order. Let us begin with roll call.”

“Lord Raymundo Del Mar. Protector of the west.” The Lord of the Isla Del Mar, Reyna’s brother-in-law, was a bronze man with brown eyes, oval and slanted like the westerner he was, straight, black hair, and a small mustache with a little bit of stubble, wearing brown leggings and a blue tunic. His resemblance to Reynaldo brought back fond memories. 

“Lord Celso Mendoza. Protector of the south.” The Lord of the Sierra Dentada, Reyna’s maternal uncle, was a round, elderly, golden-skinned man with a white beard and hair and happy, southern hazel eyes, wearing white leggings and a green tunic. He was known as, ‘the Lord of Smiles,’ due to the fact that he was always smiling with that adorable, open-mouth smile that all Mendoza’s were known for. It was his nickname that led to his daughter, Esmeralda, being given her own nickname. ‘The Smile That Died.’ 

Reyna’s eyes glanced over the empty chair before turning her attention to the next on call. 

“Lord Rodolfo Travieso. Protector of the east.” The Lord of the Selva Traviesa was a bald, dark-skinned man with piercing, eastern brown eyes that seemed to just radiate the deception that his House was known for, wearing gray leggings and a yellow tunic. House Travieso had been fierce allies of House Del Fuego since the Unificación. Reyna knew that nearly everyone on the Court must have believed he was there as a spy. He was also quite paranoid, being unmarried and childless, simply because he didn’t trust a family member not to stab him in the back, and apparently utilized his paranoia and secretiveness to become quite skilled in espionage, seconded only to another. 

“Grand Wizard Geronimo. Overseer of Light Magic.” Tonight, Geronimo was wearing robes and a hat that were whiter than his beard, simply do to symbolism, like Reyna. She knew a few people that would be pleased to hear that he was finally following the color scheme. His eyes were the same, bright blue that Light magic users were known for. 

“Supreme Witch Bernardo Travieso. Overseer of Dark Magic.” Lord Rodolfo’s great-uncle was a hundred-year-old, dark-skinned man with a dark beard and balding hair, with the piercing Travieso eyes, even more intimidating with their scolding yellow color that Dark magic users were known for, wearing black robes and a pointed hat. The only other easterner on the Court aside from Rodolfo, and the only person that Rodolfo trusted, because a family member of his status would gain nothing by stabbing him in the back. It was him who had taken Reyna’s niece, Marina, as his witch’s pupil, and he’d taught her quite a bit before her promotion to witch. Reyna had seen what her niece had become. If Lord Rodolfo was a spy, his great-uncle was undoubtedly his accomplice. 

“Arch Sorceress Andrea. Overseer of Gray Magic.” She was the oldest person in the Kingdom, being over seven hundred years of age, with long, gray hair tied back, indifferent gray eyes that Gray magic users were known for, and an uptight-looking face that resembled that of an older sibling, in that she cared for you, but she felt that she was obviously superior to you, wearing gray robes and a pointed hat. The Reigning Monarch always had one of the three Magic Overseers living in the castle as a close advisor, and for a long time, it had been the Gray Magic Overseers, due to Gray being the balance magic, until Reyna’s father decided that he wanted advisement from Light Magic, so Geronimo took Andrea’s place. Andrea had pretended to be offended, but they all knew that she was relieved to have been taken off of that centuries-long burden. Now she resided in the Valle De Obsidiana, where the sorcerers belonged. 

“Lord Severo Duran. Master of war.” The Lord of the Valle De Obsidiana, a northern region, was an elderly, light-skinned man with a bored face, a short, dark gray beard and balding hair, and bored, blue eyes, wearing dark purple leggings and a black tunic. Reyna was honestly surprised to see him here. He had led the raid that had kidnapped her son. But, she harbored no ill will toward him. He was an honorable man, and he’d apparently only been working out of blackmail. He was still loyal to the Crown, and for that, she was grateful. She’d noticed, though, that he wasn’t wearing his obsidian necklace with the sigil of his House. That was a family heirloom. She wondered what must have happened to it. 

“Lord Porfirio Rosales. Master of coin.” The Lord of the Llanura De Rosas, a western region, was a round, olive-skinned man completely bald on all sides, with average, green eyes, wearing dark purple leggings and a bright red tunic. There wasn’t much to say about him. Like all Rosales’s he was good with numbers, cheap, entitled, and a bit snobbish, but he seemed loyal all the same. His twin brother, Tomas, was in the Royal Guard. He controlled the Kingdom’s finances, and for that, Reyna respected him. 

“Lady Chava Ayala. Mistress of whisperers.” The Lady of the Ladera Bonita, a southern region, was a fairly pretty, golden-skinned woman with straight, black hair and darting, brown eyes, wearing a strapping, golden dress that almost matched her skin tone. She was Luis’s cousin, and of course, she had tons of children, and literally hundreds of relatives, which was why House Ayala was the House that would never go extinct. Her eyes looked like they hid lies, which they most likely did, considering she was the leader of everything regarding the Kingdom’s espionage, and was the only one who could possibly outplay the likes of Lord Rodolfo. Even if she wasn’t the head of espionage, her skill was still to be expected. If you, or your family, were from the Ladera Bonita, you were trained in espionage. 

“Lady Genoveva Castillo. Mistress of law.” The Lady of the Montaña Fortificada, a southern region, was an elderly, golden-skinned woman with condescending, brown eyes, wearing a black headdress completely covering her hair, and an embroidered, black dress. The only other woman on the Court aside from Reyna, Andrea, and Chava. She was quite old for a non-magic-user. In fact, she was Lord Severo’s mother-in-law. She was known throughout the Kingdom for her sassiness and her quick wit, which was why she and Reyna’s mother got along so well. She was also the last of her House, the rest having been wiped out during the war. There was some debate as to who would inherit the Montaña after her passing, and whether or not they would also inherit House Castillo’s role as the masters of law. Only time would tell. 

“Lord Fernando Puerta. Master of ships.” The Lord of the Bahía Calma, a western region, was an elderly, bald, bronze man with stubble and tired, brown western eyes behind eyeglasses, wearing white leggings and a light blue tunic. There wasn’t much to say about him either. He was calculating, good with numbers, and obsessed with time, as was expected of someone in charge of shipping, and he owed everything to House Del Mar. He was a loyal and intelligent man. Reyna respected him greatly. 

“Warden Anselmo Peña of the Royal Guard.” The leader of the Royal Guard was a bronze man with dark hair and a short beard, with protective, hazel western eyes, wearing the shiny, golden armor of the Royal Guard, as well as the sparkling, white cloak of the Warden. He had been Reynaldo’s paramour. The one who took his virginity. Reyna had always been jealous of that. As his paramour, he was required to stay by Reynaldo’s side for the rest of his life, so he’d joined the Royal Guard to do so. Reynaldo had trusted him, so Reyna had trusted him, and it was what led her to eventually name him Warden, but their mutual connection to Reynaldo was really all that they had in common. He stood out among the rest of the Court, in that he was from House Peña. House Peña was, in fact, a regional House, one of the twenty major Houses of Ravarra, but it was one of the ten that did not have a place on the Monarch’s Court. Some may have viewed the remaining ten as being of less importance than the ten on the Court, but in truth, they all had the same amount of power and independence. 

“Knight Premier Luis Ayala.” Reyna smiled briefly at her childhood friend, earning her a smirk back. This was the first time she’d seen him in months. He was a golden-skinned man with wavy, black hair, clean-shaven, and flirty, brown eyes, wearing the silvery armor and blue cloak of the Premier. Without Sandro, Luis was now the only one she truly had left. 

Reyna nodded, “Among our absences, we have,” she glanced at the empty chair, “Lord Malvado Del Fuego. Protector of the north.” She already knew what that bastard would look like. He would have been an elderly, light-skinned man with a short, white beard and balding hair, with evil, round blue eyes, wearing black leggings and a red tunic. Just the thought of that traitor made her want to stab something. 

“And, thank God for it,” Lady Genoveva blurted out, “My apologies, your grace. Please, do continue.”

Reyna nodded again, “We are gathered here tonight to discuss the issue of the growing rebellion in the north, led by Lord Malvado of House Del Fuego, protector of the north. I would seek the Court’s guidance on how to handle this matter. You may speak freely.”

“Then, might we address the dragon in the room?” Lord Rodolfo demanded, “Lord Del Fuego may lead the revolt in the north, but it was Lord Duran who spearheaded the raid on the capital, kidnapping our future, and causing countless casualties throughout!”

“Including that of High Sir Sandro Carrera,” Warden Anselmo added. 

Premier Luis hung his head, “May he rest in peace...”

“Nonsense!” Lady Genoveva defended her son-in-law, “Lord Duran didn’t act out of choice, Lord Travieso, and you know this! You know what that... fathead traitor is capable of! You know better than all of us! You’re family has always been quite chummy with theirs.”

Bernardo snarled. 

“Nevertheless,” Lord Rodolfo defended himself, “it was not I that attacked the Ciudad, and kidnapped the young Prince.”

“Do you have any idea how much shadow-traveling I had to do to get him out of the Valle? I’m quite exhausted,” Andrea sighed, “You’re rather close with Lord Del Fuego, are you not?”

“What are you implying...?” Lord Rodolfo demanded. 

“Only what we’re all thinking,” Andrea sighed, “That you helped him somehow, and now you’re here as a spy.”

“Watch your tone, Gray user!” Bernardo shot. 

“I stopped our association with House Del Fuego the second I heard of the raid on the capital! You and Lord Duran share lands, Arch Sorceress. Perhaps you are simply accusing me to hide your own guiltiness!”

“Hohoho, please, my fellows!” Lord Celso chortled, “We are not gathered here to assign blame! We are all allies here! Let us act like the civilized people that we are! Hohoho—oh...” He placed a hand on his forehead. He’d been doing that a lot lately. And, Reyna knew why. 

Her mother had said it. Her uncle was old. Very old. Even older than her father, who was long passed. And, he wasn’t as strong as the likes of Lady Genoveva. His time would come eventually, but Reyna never thought it would be so soon. But, she didn’t think about that. She refused to. 

She’d lost too many already. 

“I agree with Lord Mendoza,” Lord Raymundo stated, “We are civilized people. Let us act like it. And, civilized people hear all sides of the story before assigning blame. Would you like to say something, Lord Duran?”

“Only what you’ve all already heard,” Lord Severo stated, “That I did what I did for the Valle, which was in danger due to Lord Del Fuego’s... subtle threats... and beasts.”

“Hmm. Interesting.” Lord Porfirio noted, “What do you think, Lord Puerta?”

“It is indeed interesting, Lord Rosales,” Lord Fernando pushed his eyeglasses up, “Perhaps we should consult our whisperers. Lady Ayala? I would seek your input on the matter.”

Lady Chava looked Lord Severo over. “He speaks the truth. There are no lies in his voice.”

“Perhaps, he is a very good liar!” Warden Anselmo countered. 

“Hah!” Lady Genoveva cackled, “He can’t lie for shit! A goblin possessed by a truth spell could lie better than his ass!”

Lord Severo rolled his eyes, “I thank you for your support, Lady Castillo.”

“That’s Mother to you, young man!” Lady Genoveva pointed. 

“‘Young’ man?” Lord Celso chortled, “Hohoho!”

“Lady Castillo does have a point,” Lady Chava noted, “The Duran’s strength lies in battle, not espionage.”

“And, our strength lies in espionage, not battle,” Premier Luis countered, “Yet, here I am, fib-face. Knight Premier Luis Ayala.”

“With espionage comes adaptability. And, don’t call me fib-face, you... child!”

“Ooh. Real mature.”

“What do you think, Premier Luis?” Lord Porfirio asked. 

“My cousin’s input’s not enough for you?” Premier Luis asked. 

“Always best to use every available recourse when necessary,” Lord Fernando explained, “Why take the input of only one whisperer when we have two present?”

“That’s awfully stereotypical!” Warden Anselmo accused. 

“It’s fine, Warden Anselmo. Hmm...” Premier Luis looked Lord Severo over for a second, “I may not have Lady Ayala’s certainty, but... I believe he speaks the truth.”

“Hah! Well, there you have it!” Lady Genoveva glared at Lord Rodolfo, “Are you satisfied, or do you need to go vine-swinging to clear your head?”

Bernardo glared, “How dare you—!”

“Do shut up, dear. It’s not colorist... Though that eye color is rather unnatural.”

Andrea laughed at that. Bernardo’s eyes began to glow...

“Enough,” Reyna ordered calmly. Everyone turned to her. “I trust the Ayala’s inputs. The matter of Lord Duran’s allegiance is settled. Let us move onto other matters,” she turned to Geronimo, “You’re unusually quiet lately.”

Geronimo perked up, “I am simply waiting for my turn to speak, your grace. I request your permission to inform the Court of our chosen one.”

Reyna couldn’t help but smile. He was too damned respectful, “You may. Tell them.”

“Tell us what?” Lord Rodolfo demanded, “What’s this about a chosen one?”

Geronimo bowed his head, then turned his attention to the Court. 

“A few days ago, after the raid, her grace and I were surveying the lands for any damages done to the heartland areas. On the way, I had a vision, and I saw a boy. A boy who would bring peace back to our Kingdom, and rescue the young Prince.”

Lord Severo snorted, “Victor.”

Lady Genoveva stared at him sideways, “You knew about this?”

“I did. That boy saved my life. Allowed me to go home to your grandson.”

“Huh! I suppose I owe him my gratitude!”

Geronimo nodded, “We sent that boy to the Tierra Del Fuego, in hopes that he would succeed.”

“Alone?” Lord Rodolfo demanded, “One boy against the whole north?”

Lord Raymundo chuckled dryly, “For once I agree with Lord Travieso. Those don’t seem like favorable odds. If he actually succeeds, he and the Prince will probably be best friends for life.”

Andrea sighed, “Not best friends, Lord Del Mar, but they will certainly be something for life.”

Reyna knew exactly what she was implying. 

“You’re certainly placing high hopes on this one boy,” Bernardo scoffed, “Where did you find him?”

“The Río De La Luz,” Reyna answered. 

Lord Rodolfo glared, “That is my territory! Forgive me, your grace, but I would have liked to have been informed that you were plucking boys from my lands!”

Reyna rolled her eyes, “The Río is in the heartlands, not in the east, and it belongs to Lady Rivera, and I did make sure she was informed. Actually, she speaks very highly of him. Almost as if he were a friend.”

“House Rivera has no place on the Court!”

“But, it is an independent, regional House all the same.”

“Going back to the subject, he seems to have made some decent progress,” Lord Severo noted, “He was quite confident last I saw him. I told him all I could about the Del Fuego patrols, and I haven’t heard report of any gold-knights captured.”

“Gold-knight...” Lady Chava pondered, “Was this boy supplied with the armor of the Royal Guard?”

“Yes,” Warden Anselmo confirmed, “Why?”

“One of my whisperers in the Bosque Oscuro reported a boy who apparently only paid in gold. He was hiding shiny armor and an unusual sword under a large cloak. He didn’t give a name, though a little boy he bedded did say something about a, ‘Victor.’ I thought he’d meant, ‘victorious,’ though it seems I was wrong.”

“Yes, that is him,” Geronimo confirmed, “The sword, I created with magic.”

“He bedded a little boy!?” Premier Luis looked horrified, “My word!”

“I know not the exact details of what occurred between them,” Lady Chava explained, “This Victor refused the company of girls, so the boy was sent to satisfy him. Both emerged in happy moods. Though, I suppose one could gain happiness without bedding. Perhaps they simply played charades all night.”

“A wizardess near the border to the Tierra sent word to me that she had reunited with a relative she hadn’t seen in some time,” Geronimo stated. 

Lady Chava nodded, “That’s an unusual thing to write about to one’s magic Overseer.”

“It is. That is why I consulted her family history and found something interesting,” Geronimo stated, “This wizardess is the great-granddaughter of the late merchant, Evangelina.”

“Ahh,” Lord Raymundo smiled, “My people’s savior. But, what’s that got to do with anything?”

“Oh, did I not mention?” Geronimo asked, “My apologies. Victor is also one of her great-grandchildren. He has her magic eyes.”

“Oh. My word,” Lord Raymundo looked surprised, “Then, they are related. Perhaps this Victor was, indeed, said reunited relative.”

“Magic eyes,” Bernardo scratched his chin, “Witch Pablo Porra was reported dead alongside his brother, Lord Pedro, and eight others just yesterday. No witnesses, but the cut marks... it’s assumed there was some magic involved.”

Andrea looked at Geronimo, “The magic sword.” 

Geronimo nodded. 

“Err...” Lord Porfirio looked puzzled, “Just this morning, I was sent word that House Del Fuego wanted an alliance. Naturally, I refused, but they said that they needed financial aid for some... damages to the dungeon.”

“This boy!” Lady Genoveva cut in, “If he has the merchant’s eyes, they must be western. He wouldn’t happen to have the look of a north-southerner with those eyes, would he?”

“Yes, he does,” Geronimo confirmed. 

“Hah!” She looked giddy, “Just this morning, I received word of fugitives damaging a House’s property and kidnapping a nobleman. It didn’t say anything aside from that, but it did give descriptions. There were three of them, plus an infant dragon. A little wizard’s apprentice, a half-naked westerner, and another boy matching that description.”

A half-naked westerner? That could only be... 

“He kidnapped a nobleman and damaged property!?” Lord Rodolfo scoffed, “This is outrageous!”

Lady Genoveva chuckled, “That depends. It didn’t say whose property or who the nobleman was. The Del Fuego dungeon was damaged this morning. A nobleman’s property... Lady Ayala, you receive daily reports on the activities of Lord Del Fuego, yes?”

“I do,” Lady Chava confirmed. 

“What did they say today?”

“That the Del Fuego’s have ordered that these fugitives be hunted down immediately. They are being unusually obsessive about it...” she seemed to consider something, “...and, the orders did not come directly from Lord Del Fuego. In fact, there was no sighting of him today at all.”

Reyna gasped. Everyone looked at her. 

“It all adds up. Victor. He saved Lord Duran. He avoided the patrols. He was encountered by Lady Ayala’s whisperer and this little boy. He ran into this wizardess relative of his. He killed Lord and Witch Porra, and...” she looked up at the Court with a smile, “...he attacked the dungeon, took Malvado hostage, and escaped!”

Lord Fernando pushed up his eyeglasses, “And, he escaped alongside this dragon, this apprentice, and...”

“My son!” Reyna felt tears of joy roll down her cheeks. He’d done it! Victor had done it! He’d saved Esteban! He’d saved her son! They must have been on their way back now! To think! Soon, she would be reunited with—

DING DING DING DING

The Court looked around frantically. 

“Ho!” Lord Celso sputtered, “What is happening!?”

Lady Chava looked around, “Those are alarm bells...”

Lord Porfirio bounced out of his seat, “WE’RE UNDER ATTACK!!!”

“Protect the castle!” Lord Fernando whimpered. 

“Protect the children!” Lady Genoveva demanded. 

“PROTECT THE MONEY!!!”

Lady Genoveva glared at Lord Porfirio. 

Warden Anselmo stood and drew his sword, “I can’t speak for the money, but the castle won’t fall, I assure you. I’ll see to it personally!”

Premier Luis did the same, “As will I! Nobody’s touching Ciudad children tonight!”

CREAK

The doors to the courtroom burst open. Everybody stood on edge until they saw who had entered. She rushed over and bowed to Reyna, “Your grace.”

It was High Dame Marisol. The Royal Guard’s sole woman. She was a young, western woman with bronze skin, brown eyes, straight, dark hair, and dark features. 

Reyna nodded at her, “What is it?”

“My apologies, your grace, but I must get you to safety!”

“From what?”

“Dragon! A little, red one! It’s flying straight for the castle!”

“PROTECT THE MONEY!!!”

Lady Genoveva smacked Lord Porfirio across the head, “What does a dragon want with money, you fat fuck!?”

But, Reyna didn’t hear them. A little, red dragon. An infant dragon! 

Reyna smiled. 

“Your grace?” Marisol looked confused, “We must go! We must—!”

“No.”

“Eh—...no?”

“No,” she smiled at her, “High Dame Marisol, would you be so kind as to escort me to the nearest balcony?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYPO WARNING: It’s been edited, but if you’ve already read it, the Kingdom of Selvaro was NOT ruled by House De La Sierra, because they were already stated to be Kings of Navera. Selvaro was ruled by the similarly named House De La Selva, completely different! I’ll be posting this warning again in the next chapter! Sorry about that! 
> 
> I know you’re not supposed to laugh at your own jokes, but, ‘protect the money,’ literally gets me every time! XD
> 
> Also, if I had to pick a favorite character here, it would definitely be Santana. The Queen Mother is the character that I added at the last minute (in the original plan, she died giving birth to Reyna), and I am SOOO glad that I decided to add her in. You can definitely tell she was last minute with that BS, ‘Oh, we haven’t seen her before cuz she was retired in the mountains.’ But anyway, she is definitely one of my favorites. Who doesn’t love a badass grandma with a give-no-fucks attitude and a thirst for blood? I certainly love them. 
> 
> See you next week!


	14. Apprentice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYPO WARNING: This is a warning of a typo found in Chapter 13: Court. It’s been edited, but if you’ve already read it, the Kingdom of Selvaro was NOT ruled by House De La Sierra, because they were already stated to be Kings of Navera. Selvaro was ruled by the similarly named House De La Selva, completely different! Sorry about that!
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is really f*cking short compared to the previous ones (literally 1/6 of Court’s word-count!), and it’s pretty filler-y at first, but read until the end, and you’ll notice it’s importance. 
> 
> Enjoy!

At first, Benedicto was confused. 

Almost the second he’d dropped from the clouds, the alarm bells started blaring all over the Ciudad Del Fundador. There was nothing else going on from what he could see, so they must have been for him. Why, though? He was coming to deliver a traitor to justice! Why was that cause for alarm? 

That was when he remembered that he was flying in on the back of a fucking dragon. 

“Oh,” he said aloud, “I don’t suppose you could do something to, I don’t know, calm them down?”

ROAR, ‘WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE, A JESTER!? DO IT YOURSELF, YOU DICK!!!’

Benedicto sighed. He had to do everything himself. Now, how to get them to not shoot them out of the sky? Hmm...

He got an idea! He just hoped the Grand Wizard was around somewhere. He pulled his wand and aimed it upward, focusing on a flare spell...

SHOO...PEW

The alarm bells stopped ringing almost instantly. That was a relief. At least he wasn’t getting shot down. Now, he just needed a response. 

And, he got it. Not one, not two, but three flare spells shot into the air from a balcony on the castle. One light, one dark, and one gray. 

“Oh...” Benedicto grumbled, “Those assholes...”

ROAR, ‘HOLD ON, DICKS!!!’

Benedicto grabbed the tied-up man’s shoulder and whispered into his ear, “To put it less vulgarly, hold on.”

They swooped downward toward the source of the spells. 

***

He was surprised when he finally reached them. He was expecting the Queen, The Grand Wizard, and those other two fuck-nuts, and maybe the Royal Guards, but not those other eleven noblemen with them. Twelve, if you counted the old lady in the green dress at the front of the crowd with her fists raised. 

Oh. Benedicto had heard about something like this. What was it called? The Butterfly’s Court? He was fairly certain the word was some kind of butterfly...

Incendio landed a few feet away from the crowd. 

“Ahh!” The old lady in the green dress exclaimed as she kept her fists raised, “It’s only an infant! This’ll be a walk in the gardens! Stay back everyone, I’ll handle this!”

The Queen rolled her eyes, “Mother...”

“Don’t worry, Reyna! I can handle him! I’ve been slaying dragons for forty years! This cunt will be like slicing through a loaf of bread! Someone fetch my broadsword!”

ROAR, ‘This old dick is mean! Can I eat her?’ 

“I understood that!” She pointed a shaky finger, “I’ve been fighting your kind for forty years, and I’ve never been so much as burned! I’m not about to start today!” She lifted her dress and started waddling off. 

“Mother,” the Queen stared at her blankly, “You can’t outrun a dragon...”

“I know that! I just have to outrun you! Eh-heh-heh-heh-heh!”

She cackled like a stereotypical witch. 

When they were safe from the crazy Queen Mother, Benedicto slid off of his back with his hostage in tow, and just barely managed to stop himself from rubbing his sore ass. Riding a dragon was fun, but it was hell on a wrong-bodied guy’s tailbone! The Queen and the Magic Overseers stepped toward. 

Benedicto bowed, “Your grace. Grand Wizard.” He made a point of ignoring the other two. 

The Grand Wizard was wearing white, for once. Understandable, considering his current... company. 

Incendio bowed and snorted, ‘Queen Dick. Magic dicks.’

The Queen looked around at all of them with a look of disappointment, as if she were expecting more. 

Oh... 

Yeah, about that...

He tried to cheer her up by shoving the hostage forward. 

“I present to you Lord Malvado of House Del Fuego, protector of the north, and bane of the south, east, and west!”

The Queen glared at the gagged man in front of her. He refused to look her in the eye. Her grace looked ready to pull out a knife and stab him. 

“Hohoho!” Some old, round guy in a green tunic chortled, “It appears that the entire Court is assembled after all! Hohoho! Hoho—oh...” He put a hand to his forehead. Some golden woman with a dress that matched her skin tone placed a hand on his shoulder. 

The Queen looked back at them, “Uncle, you need your rest. Everyone go back inside. High Dame Marisol,” she turned back and glared at the hostage, “Show Lord Del Fuego what it’s like being the prisoner of a dungeon instead of the owner. The deepest, darkest cell you can find.”

A female gold-knight came up and took the traitor off of Benedicto’s hands. 

“So,” some fat guy in a bright red tunic asked, “The money is safe, right?”

What the fuck!? What did that have to do with anything!? An old woman in a headdress facepalmed herself. 

“Yes, the money is safe,” the Queen assured him, “Go back inside, all of you.”

The noblemen and the Guards went back inside, the old guy being supported by the golden woman and the old headdress woman. The three Overseers stayed outside. When everyone else had left, the Queen turned to Benedicto. 

“Where is my son?”

“Err...” Benedicto held up his hands, “He’s—he’s safe, I assure you! Or, at least he was when we left... but, I trust Victor to get him back in one piece!”

“Hmph,” the woman in gray muttered, “Victor, again. Tell me, before you left, what sort of relationship was forming between the two?”

Benedicto glanced at her sideways, “I believe they were already growing to be good friends, Grand Sorceress.”

“Arch Sorceress.”

“Right.” Benedicto knew that, but he didn’t give a fuck. 

Good friends may have been what they tried to make it look like, but anyone with eyes could see it was much more than that. Benedicto had half-expected them to... do something before Lord Macho-Desperado Del Fuck-Face interrupted them. He wasn’t going to tell that to this fucking Gray user, though. 

“So, they were safe?” The Queen asked, “Victor has rescued my son, and they’re on their way back?”

“As we speak, your grace,” Benedicto confirmed. 

“Good,” the Grand Wizard stated, “They’ll likely come back the same route. We’ll send word to Lady Ayala’s whisperer to give them aid,” he turned to Benedicto, “You have done well, Apprentice.”

That filled Benedicto with glee. Getting compliments from the big boss was something he’d dreamt of forever! Maybe he could convince him to help with the ritual, like Victor had said! 

“Yes, well done,” the Queen agreed, “I truly appreciate everything you’ve done. With Malvado and my son. I’ll see you rewarded when—“

SWOOSH

A flash. Time stopped. White. New scenes replaced reality. 

A vision? Now? What could this possibly mean? 

He saw two figures, a gold-knight with magic eyes and a figure of light wearing a crown, wandering amongst dark trees. 

He saw them stumble across a little structure, where a round, shadowy figure with robes as green as the trees beckoned them over. 

He saw them enter the structure, and when they did, the shadow pulled a blade from his robes and rushed in after them. 

SWOOSH

Another flash. Benedicto was back on the balcony with the Queen, Incendio, and the Overseers. The Overseers all looked out of it. They must have seen it too. 

“What?” The Queen demanded, “What is it?”

“A vision, your grace,” the one in black informed her. 

“Yes, indeed,” the Grand Wizard confirmed, “We have work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need opinions on something. Since transgender isn’t a word in this world, I was planning on referring to characters like Benedicto as ‘wrong-bodies.’ Would that work, or does that sound like a transphobic slur (if it does, I won’t use it)? Tell me what you think! 
> 
> I’m gonna be honest, as of this chapter’s release, the next chapter is unfinished. That does NOT mean that I’ve only written 14 and a half chapters (I’ve written a HELL of a lot more than that), and I will most certainly be ready to post it next weekend, don’t you worry! What it means is that I had this whole thing planned out, but because of an idea that I had—and a previously-mentioned character or three that some people have taken an interest in—I decided to add another subplot, like I did with Benedicto in this chapter, and Reyna in the last. 
> 
> No spoilers, but we aren’t leaving the capital just yet, and there’s going to be some minor smut (so, if you’ve been waiting for, I don’t know, a certain duo that are pretty damn fluffy to get together, this is going to be sort of an appetizer while the main course is still being prepared). Hope you’ll enjoy. 
> 
> See you next week!


	15. Whore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, welcome to our new subplot! 
> 
> Yes, there is (a lot of) smut in this chapter. Personally, I think I can’t write smut for shit, but hopefully this turned out okay. Also, if you were planning to skip over the smut in favor of waiting for the plot, then I’ve got news for you... 
> 
> This chapter is sexposition (plot exposition through sex scenes), so basically if you’re only interested in the plot, then you’ll have to read the smut to find it! MUAHAHA!!! 
> 
> Anyway, this subplot was added cuz of two reasons: I wanted to add new characters, and I needed eyes in the capital (and we all know that all the real shit goes down when the Queen ain’t lookin!). 
> 
> So, in this chapter, we are introduced to new characters that will be our eyes in the Ciudad Del Fundador. 
> 
> Enjoy!

If there was one thing in the world that Amador was best at, it was getting fucked. 

He’d been getting fucked and enjoying it for almost longer than he could remember. Ever since, he’d been getting fucked by squires, knights, manservants, magic users, his paramour, other people’s paramours, merchant boys, sailor boys, noble boys, aristocrat boys, commoner boys, young boys, old boys, young men, sometimes old men, and pretty much anyone with a dick who was interested. He’d even been fucked by the widower Lord Loyola once. 

He was always getting fucked. He enjoyed getting fucked, and everyone enjoyed fucking him. Why? Because, God and magic had blessed this, ‘innocent,’ little boy with magic harnessed in the most attractive part of his body. Yes, that’s right... 

Amador Del Mar had a magic ass. 

All of the attention was always focused on him and his blessed ass. 

He was a whore. Heir to his House, and also a whore. He loved being a whore. He loved getting fucked. 

He loved his magic ass. 

But, he also loved his family. 

He loved his father, Lord Raymundo Del Mar, his mother, Lady Catalina Del Mar, his Uncle Ramon Del Mar, his Aunt Roana Del Mar, his Aunt Claudia Contreras, his cousin, Pancho Contreras, and his grandmother, Lady Pura Contreras. He loved his Aunt Queen Reyna Reyes. 

He loved his twin sister, Witch Marina Del Mar. 

He loved her very much. She was just minutes older than him, the original heiress to their House, but they were still equals. They did everything together when they were little. He loved playing with her, playing with their twin Delmaran Mau cats, Diablo and Elena, with her, running around the Del Mar citadel doing whatever they pleased with her, playing pranks on anybody and everybody around with her.

They were literally identical. They both had the same shade of bronze skin, the same shoulder-length, dark hair, the same androgynous faces, and their mother’s extremely bright, brown eyes. As a result, they had often crossdressed together, and found out just how differently they were treated by everyone else. Second-born Amador always had it easy, while heiress Marina had so much responsibility, but that never changed their opinions of each other in the slightest. Now, they could be told apart. They were both always noticeably horny, and that was a definite difference between them—that, and the fact that Marina had tits now. Plus, those scary, yellow witch’s eyes. 

The two had even lost their virginities alongside each other. They had known from the start that they were different from most other people. Most girls liked boys, and most boys liked girls. Not them. Marina liked girls, and Amador liked boys. They were different. But, they didn’t care in the slightest. They’d been kissing their own kind since before either of them could remember. They had both begun puberty long before adolescent age, and one day, they brought in two shy squires—a girl for Marina, and a boy for Amador—to experiment, to test these new feelings, to experience this act that was supposed to be one the best things that a person could experience. And, it had been. It had been the greatest experience of both of their lives. And, they’d done it right beside each other. How old had they been? 

Eight years old. 

Say what you will about that, but neither Amador nor Marina ever regretted what happened for a second. It was when they’d discovered the most beautiful thing that God ever created for people to share with each other, and it was the greatest experience of their lives. After that, they continued to regularly share that experience with anyone willing, becoming the whores that they were always destined to be. And, they’d done it together. 

At thirteen, Marina left to join the Order of Dark Magic. She didn’t have to, but she chose then to renounce her birthright, leaving Amador to become the heir to House Del Mar. He missed her, and though she might have trouble admitting it, she missed him too. Amador had his paramour to keep him from being lonely, and Marina had hers, but they still missed each other. They would never forget those memories of their time together. 

He loved—loved—his paramour, Aurelio Ayala. 

There weren’t words to describe how much he loved Aurelio. One thing for certain was that it was definitely not the same love he felt for his family. This was the love you hear about in bedtime stories. The love of legends. The love that makes you want to spend the rest of your lives by each other’s sides. As paramours, that was already their destiny, but becoming paramours was their choice. Because, that’s how much they loved each other. Amador would love Aurelio forever, no matter what. 

Not to mention the incredible sex. 

The sex he’d had with his golden lover was, and still was to this day, the best he’d ever had—and that was saying something coming from him. They had it every hour of everyday. It all started when they were ten. Aurelio’s father, Premier Luis Ayala, and Amador’s mother had been best friends in their youth, and as a gesture of their continued friendship in adulthood, Aurelio was sent to become Amador’s manservant. Amador had been smitten with him from the beginning. Him and his golden everything. Golden skin, golden hair, golden eyes, golden clothes, golden belongings, and even a golden cat named Oro—whom Diablo and Elena got along wonderfully with. In fact, his skin, like Amador’s ass, was apparently magic. That hadn’t surprised Amador in the slightest. His skin was so beautiful. 

After that, it all happened in twos. Two days before he convinced him to kiss him, two weeks before he convinced him into his bed, and two months before he said that he loved him and convinced him to become his paramour. He loved him. And, he loved him back. After that, he had turned him into a whore too, and now he was just as bad as Amador. 

Amador the Whore and his Whore Paramour. 

Now, their fates were tied. They were inseparable. And, that would never change. 

And, he especially loved his cousin, Prince Esteban Reyes. 

He loved, loved, loved Esteban. Esteban meant everything to him. Not in the way that he loved Aurelio—though admittedly, he had wanted to have sex with him on occasion. Yes, they were blood-related, but so were he and Pancho! And, he’d had sex with him!—but in that familial bonding type of way. They had grown up together. Him, Esteban, Marina, Feliciano, and even Aurelio later on. 

Amador had taught him everything important about being a boy. How to masturbate properly. How to play with himself properly. He’d even had to teach him how to pee properly. When they’d found out that he liked boys too, he’d wanted to teach him how to be a whore, but that was one lesson that Esteban had refused to learn. 

It was fun. It was all fun. Growing up alongside the heir to the realm was the greatest non-sexual fun he could ever have. 

But now, he was in danger. Kidnapped by the evil Lord Malvado Del Fuego. The things that came to kind of what they could have been doing to him had made Amador want to cry. He never liked seeing him hurt. None of them did. It gave them all these indescribable feelings of dread to see him that way. When he was hurt, they were all hurt. 

They had come to the capital with their parents for the Court gathering. Amador, Aurelio, and Feliciano too. Marina, though. Amador had never wished he could be her so much until that moment. 

Marina was up north. She was assigned to her paramour’s northern House, and now she could be vital to getting their cousin home. Amador just wished he could help. Somehow. 

They’d just gotten the good news a few hours ago. A little dragon and a wizard’s apprentice showed up with Lord Malvado in bonds, with news that Esteban had been rescued by a commoner boy with magic eyes—who sounded pretty cute, by the way—and was on his way back to the capital. Amador was so happy. Now, all he had to do was wait. 

And, what could have possibly been a better way to pass the time? 

***

“Harder. Harder! I’ve had eleven-year-old boys who could fuck harder than you!”

“Oh! God!”

Amador was currently underneath a tanned-skinned knight in pretty armor with big arms and flowing, blonde hair. He was the type who needed motivation. 

“Harder! Harder! HARDER!!! ARE YOU DEAF!!!?? YOUR DEL MAR LIEGE ORDERS YOU TO FUCK HIM HARDER!!!”

“AAH!!!”

He came into him with a scream. He was a screamer too, apparently. Amador rode through his spasms with ease and savored the heat that shot up inside of him. When they stopped, the knight went limp. 

“Oh God! You’re amazing!”

“I know. I’ve had a lot of practice,” he batted his eyes. He always batted his eyes. It was another of his defining traits. 

“Oh, careful there! You’ll get me going again.”

“I’m always up for a round two,” he kept batting his eyes as he cleaned himself off, “But, I should probably be getting back to my quarters before my cat claws up the furniture. And, you should get back to your post before someone comes looking.”

“Right. Right,” he pulled out of him and stood to readjust his armor, “My wife could have me beheaded for this, you know?”

She actually could have. This could definitely be viewed as adultery, and in Ravarra, adultery was a crime worthy of capital punishment. After Queen Paulina the Vengeful had walked in on her husband, King Diego, in bed with numerous lovers, adultery had become one of the most heinous crimes in the realm. 

“One encounter that no one will ever know about,” Amador promised as he stood and pulled up his leggings, “You have nothing to worry about. I am loyal to my word.”

“Heh. Right. ‘Loyalty unto death.’”

‘Loyalty unto death.’ The words of House Del Mar. Inspiring words that Amador strived to live by. 

Amador smiled, “That’s right. ‘Loyalty unto death.’ You have my word. Now, get going, Sir Scream.”

“Right. Thanks again. Really,” he seemed to hesitate. Then, he pulled Amador in and kissed him. 

Ooh. He was a kisser too. Amador was almost tempted to keep him. He could lock him up in the dungeons of the Del Mar citadel and go down to ride his dick whenever he wanted. 

When the kiss broke, Amador smiled at the knight, then left to return to his quarters. 

***

He didn’t even make it past the first hallway, before someone called to him. 

“Amador?”

Amador turned to see a boy in the chainmail armor and cloak of a naval knight. 

“Oh, hi Adri!”

Adriano Puerta was the grandson of Lord Fernando Puerta, master of ships. He was a squire in the navy, and just a really damned cute boy who was barely older than Amador himself. He had bronze skin, dark hair tied back with a couple of locks going down the sides of his face, happy, brown eyes, and an adorable smile. Around his neck, he wore a pearl necklace with a pendant of the Puerta anchor. They’d known each other for a number of years, and were really good friends. 

With all of the benefits that came with it, of course. 

Adriano smiled and walked over to him, “You’re looking satisfied. Taken a few good ones up the ass tonight, have you?”

Amador snorted. He always loved Adriano’s blunt sailor talk. “Indeed, I have. The heartlands always have the most blue-balled knights in the Kingdom. Curing them of that is always a favorable hobby.”

“Good to know.”

“So, is there something that I can...” Amador batted his eyes, “...help you with tonight?”

“Depends. Is tonight strictly reserved for the heartlands knights, or...” he reached up and brushed Amador’s hair, “...are you willing to give a fellow westerner a good lay for a time?”

Amador batted his eyes again, “Oh, for one of our staunch defenders in the navy? My legs are spread on demand! Why don’t we go somewhere a little more secluded for a while.”

“Read my mind.” 

Adriano spanked him as he turned to go. They walked for a little while until they found a roomy closet with a couple of long chests in the corner. As soon as they entered, Adriano closed the door and pushed Amador up against the wall. He began to kiss him roughly. 

“Mm, so eager,” Amador smirked against his lips, “Such hunger and need. Such desire! Such—mm... such a big and burly sailor.”

“Mhm,” Adriano’s hands wandered down and squeezed Amador’s ass, “It’s not easy being such a big and burly sailor. Being out at sea can be... quite lonesome, you know?”

“I guess I wouldn’t,” Amador whispered, “I live on a big, beautiful island where everyone is fucking everyone else.”

“Mm, I’ll have to convince mother to make port there more often. C’mere!”

Adriano hauled him up and lied him down across a large chest. He crawled on top of him and resumed kissing as he undid his leggings, presenting his considerable, sailor manhood for Amador to receive. He then took a fistful of Amador’s own leggings and began to pull them down. 

“Ah-ah!” Amador dug into his tunic and came out with his vial, “Forgetting the Intruder, are we, Adri? Seems you’ve been sleeping with too many girls lately.”

He held up the vial of glowing, green fluid to him. The Swift Intruder, it was called. A magical fluid that male paramours used to lubricate the anus for sex. To put it lightly, Amador and Aurelio had about four lifetime supplies back at the citadel. 

Adriano took the vial, “Sorry about that. Do prefer males, but at sea, you take what you can get.”

“If you say so,” Amador shrugged. Though he would likely have his beautiful paramour with him, he made a mental note never to be in that situation. 

Adriano popped the cork and poured a decent amount into his hands, “Guessing you don’t need a stretching.”

“No shit, Queen Santana,” Amador batted his eyes. He was still comfortably stretched from his previous encounter with the knight. And, the manservant before that. And, the sorcerer before him. The point being that he wouldn’t need anymore stretching for a while. 

Adriano coated his member as Amador watched on hungrily. When the monster was glowing green on all angles, Adriano positioned himself at Amador’s waiting entrance. 

“Ready?”

“That’s a dumbass question. You’re wearing Intruder, are you not?”

“I am.”

“So, intrude me!”

Adriano snorted, “Oh, I will. Like a battering ram and castle gates.”

“Mm, you’ll never penetrate the walls of my domain!” Amador pretended, “My defenses are too strong!”

“We’ll see about that...”

He pushed in. 

Amador’s head flew back as he savored that intruding—there really was no better word for it—feeling entering his beautiful body. He moaned as it surged further and further into him. 

When he was all the way in, Adriano leaned down and nibbled at Amador’s neck, “Looks like you’ve been penetrated. Best submit to me while you still can.”

“Oh, please stop hurting me!” Amador was smiling widely, “I submit to your dominance, oh burly one!”

“Yes, you do...”

He slowly started to pull out. Then, he thrusted back in. 

“Ooh!” Amador exclaimed, “Is it that serious?”

“Ever had blue balls before?”

“Not since my age was in single digits.” Aurelio made sure of that. 

“Figures. Well, I haven’t had the time to cum since I got here, so yeah, it’s fucking serious.”

“Sounds like it, but I say there’s always time to cum,” Amador reached back and spanked his ass, “Let’s go!”

Adriano pulled out, and thrust in again. Again. Again. When he hit that spot inside him, Amador gasped. 

“Liked that, did you?”

“Shut up and fuck me!”

“By your command, Lord Amador.”

He continued to thrust, hitting Amador’s happy place almost every time. After some time, Amador felt his climax approaching. 

“Ng! Adri!” Amador squirmed, “C-could you...?”

“My pleasure!” He reached forward and wrapped a hand around Amador’s dick, massaging it with every thrust. 

Finally, Amador came with a long moan, and felt those glorious sensations overcoming him. God, people like Adriano were such a blessing! After a few more thrusts, Adriano tightened inside him and shot with a grunt. 

After that, they were silent. Amador breathed as Adriano pulled out of him. 

“Well,” Adriano smiled tiredly as he redid his leggings, “Worth abandoning my post, as always.”

Amador batted his eyes, “I’ll make a note not to have you executed for desertion. Be sure to recommend a friend.”

“Heh. I will,” he leaned down and kissed him, “Be seeing you.”

And with that, Adriano made his leave. Amador wiped himself off with a trusty rag, stood and pulled up his leggings, then left and continued back to his quarters. 

***

Amador sat and was petting Elena on his bed. Amador learned at a young age that he could talk to animals. It was apparently unusual, but perhaps God had chosen to bless him with this as well as his magic ass. So, while he petted Elena, he decided to strike up a conversation with her. 

“So, little kitten eyes,” Amador continued to pet her, “Do you miss Diablo?”

Mewl, ‘Yes, I do, buddy! Very much! Do you miss sister-buddy?’ 

“Oh yes, I do, Elena. Very much.”

When Marina had left at thirteen, she’d taken Diablo with her, so Elena understood the emptiness that he felt not having his twin at his side. 

Mewl, ‘I hope they’re okay, buddy! I love them! I hope Prince-buddy gets home safe too!’ 

“Hm,” Amador nodded, “Me too.”

Mewl, ‘Are you worried, buddy?’ 

“I am...” Amador whispered. 

Mewl, ‘How about a mouse to cheer you up?’ 

Amador glared at her, “No! Don’t you dare! No! Mice!” Amador hated mice. Both dead and alive. 

Mewl, ‘Aww!’ 

Amador kept petting her, just feeling her soft fur and listening to her purring. 

Then, the door to his quarters creaked open. He turned to see his golden paramour entering. Oro strolled in and looked up at Elena. 

Mewl, ‘Hi, buddy!’ 

Mewl, ‘Hi, buddy!’ 

Aurelio giggled, “You two are adorable.” Aurelio could talk to animals too. Why, no one knew, but they could all talk to them. Maybe people like them were changing? Who knows? Aurelio looked up and smiled at Amador, “Hello there.”

“Where have you been!?” Amador started bouncing up and down on the bed, “You’ve been gone so long! I thought I was going to have to come look for you!” He smiled coyly, “Maybe find you in a dark alley or somewhere where I could just sneak up to you, subdue you, and have my way with you.”

Aurelio batted his golden eyes as he walked over, “Maybe next time. I just got done sucking off a wizard. He casted a spell that made his cum taste like strawberries. Here, taste.”

Aurelio cupped his face and kissed him on his lips. Sure enough, he tasted like strawberries. 

When they broke, Amador giggled happily, “I always like it when they do that.” He smiled into Aurelio’s pretty, golden eyes, petted Aurelio’s wavy, golden hair, and caressed Aurelio’s smooth, golden skin. It was so pretty and soft. 

“You’re so pretty,” Amador whispered. 

Aurelio pinched his cheek, “Look who’s talking.”

Aurelio kissed him again before crawling into the bed. Amador spanked him playfully, then crawled back in with him. 

Amador cuddled up to him, “Have you been to see the traitor?”

Aurelio kissed him, “No, he doesn’t deserve the presence of cute boys.”

“Probably true.” Amador had considered going down to ride his dick, but he really didn’t deserve that, “Now that he’s out of the way, hopefully Esteban will have an easier time getting home.”

“Yeah. Hopefully. Him and his possibly-cute rescuer.”

Amador giggled, “This boy has gone to great lengths to bring Esteban home. Maybe we should thank him properly when they get here.”

“I’m not sure he’d be interested.”

“You never know.”

“True.”

They continued to kiss as their hands wandered. 

“One thing I don’t understand,” Amador thought out loud, “Who leads the Del Fuego’s now?”

Aurelio looked confused by that, “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Amador explained, “Lord Del Fuego is locked up in the Palace dungeon, with no contact with the outside world, yet the armies and forces loyal to his House are still organized and fighting. Who leads House Del Fuego now?”

Aurelio seemed to consider that. 

“Huh. Not sure. To be honest, I had the same question.”

“...Maybe Little Sombra? She is his heiress.”

Aurelio shook his head, “No, I don’t think so.”

“Hm, you’re probably right. She’s not capable of something like this.”

“Oh,” Aurelio snorted, “That’s not why at all. Trust me, she is more than capable. Little Sombra’s a little demon.”

Amador squinted, “I wouldn’t... go that far. Sure, she’s odd, but—“

“—Trust me. She’s a monster. A little demon child. She could probably destroy the whole realm if she wanted.”

Amador wasn’t sure, “How do you know?”

Aurelio smiled, “I’m a whisperer, I know everything.”

Amador rolled his eyes, “Alright then, if she’s such a monster, why don’t you think that she would do this?”

“Because, she’s the type of monster that hides in the shadows,” Aurelio explained, “The type that will stalk it’s prey for as long as necessary and wait for the right moment to strike. No, whoever’s leading the Del Fuego’s is pouring out every resource they’ve got. They’re holding nothing back. Trust me, right now, we’re dealing with a whole different kind of monster.”

Well, damn. 

Amador would have never been able to figure all that out. His paramour really did know everything. 

“Okay, I submit to your dominance,” Amador stated with a coy smile, “So, who do you think is the Kingdom’s current arch-nemesis?”

“Hmm...” Aurelio contemplated, “...What about the wizard brother?”

“Wizard Maligno? I heard the little apprentice sent him tumbling down the whole damned dungeon.”

“Magic users have survived worse,” Aurelio shrugged, “Just ask the Queen Mother.”

“What!? No!” Amador wanted nothing to do with Queen Santana! “You ask her! She’s scary!”

“Fuck no, I’m not going to ask her!” Apparently, neither did he. “We can get her grandnephew to ask her.”

CREAK

As if on cue, said grandnephew entered their quarters with that adorable smile on his face. 

“Hi!” He waved at them. 

“Hi, Feliz!” Amador called as he and Aurelio jumped off the bed. 

Feliciano Mendoza was so cute. He had the most adorable face and he was always smiling that adorable smile. All the Mendoza’s had adorable smiles. Why? Because, they had magic parts too. All of them had the same one. A magic mouth. One of these days, Amador was going to get Feliciano to use that magic mouth to suck his dick. 

And yes, he too could talk to animals. 

They all could. 

All, except for Esteban. Whenever one of them would say something to the cats, he would look at them in a funny way. They’d all agreed to keep him in the dark about it. Just so that they could have their own little secret from their future King. 

Their ability may have been unusual, but no one was complaining with the results. 

Feliciano wasn’t a whore like them. In fact, Amador was fairly certain that he and Aurelio were the only people he’d ever had sex with. When they were twelve, Feliciano had shown interest in experimenting sexually with them, and of course they’d jumped at the opportunity, so they took his virginity right out there, hidden in the gardens of the Founder’s Palace, with Feliciano’s dick up Amador’s ass, and Aurelio’s dick up Feliciano’s ass. Ever since then, having sex with him became something they would do at least three times whenever they saw him. 

And right now, they were about to start number two. 

Feliciano’s Naverese cat, Santana—who was named after his scary great aunt, yes—strolled in after him and looked at Oro and Elena. 

Mewl, ‘Hi, buddies!’ 

Mewl mewl, ‘Hi, buddy!’ 

Amador glided over to Feliciano and started running a hand up his right arm while Aurelio did the same to his left, “What have you been up to, cuteness?”

“I was with my Mami. Grand-Papi isn’t feeling well again,” he answered before Aurelio kissed him. Feliciano giggled, “You taste like strawberries!”

They pulled him over and onto the bed, “Sorry to hear that. Let’s get your mind off of it, yeah?”

“How?... Oh, you mean...” he blushed and giggled, “Okay!”

He was so fucking cute. Amador almost felt bad about corrupting such a sweet and innocent soul with his overactive sex drive. Almost. 

Feliciano lied back in the bed while Amador and Aurelio crawled up to his sides. He blushed as their hands made their way down into his leggings. 

“So, aside from your grandfather’s health,” Amador asked as he and Aurelio began to stroke him, “How are you feeling?”

“Scared,” he squirmed a little cutely, “I’m worried about Esteban. I hope he’s okay.”

“He will be,” Aurelio assured him, “He’s going to get help.”

“How do you know?”

Aurelio smirked down at him, “What’s my last name?”

“...Ayala.”

“And, where am I from?”

“...The Ladera Bonita.”

“And, both of those mean...?”

“...You’re a whisperer.”

“That’s right,” he leaned down and planted a kiss on Feliciano’s cute little nose. 

Amador looked over his paramour suspiciously. 

“...You know something...”

Aurelio smiled at him, “I know everything.”

“You know what I mean. Tell me.”

“What will you do to me if I don’t?”

“I’ll fuck you really hard.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“Then, I’ll fuck you really soft. Or better yet, I won’t fuck you at all! For three whole hours!”

“Well, that’s just torture.”

Amador used his free hand to slap Aurelio’s arm, “Tell me!”

“Okay, okay. I submit to your dominance,” he began to explain, “I heard that Cousin Lady Chava has sent word—and coin—to a whisperer in the Bosque Oscuro. This whisperer is going to shelter Esteban and make arrangements to send him to House Ramos.”

“Ramos!?” Amador got excited, “That’s where Ma—!”

“ACK—!”

Feliciano gasped as he came in his pants. Aurelio and Amador removed their hands and started wiping them on his tunic. 

“Hey!” Feliciano blushed. 

“Don’t blame us, it’s your mess!” Aurelio told him. 

Feliciano whined. It was cute. Everything he did was so cute. 

“The point is, he’s safe,” Aurelio concluded, “He’s going to be safe. Everyone is making sure of that.”

Amador sighed, “That’s a relief.”

“I hope he’ll make it there okay,” Feliciano stated, “There are so many things that can go wrong out there. I’m scared!”

Amador cupped his cute little chin, “I’m sure they’ll be fine.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah. Now, take your clothes off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this was pretty much just an introductory chapter, but there will be more to come later. 
> 
> This subplot will be seen through Amador’s eyes, with boy Goldilocks—I mean Aurelio!—as his source of information, and smiley Feliciano as a cute third wheel, which is what he is to them anyway. 
> 
> Yes, there is a reason that there are so many cats! And no, it is not because they are my favorite animal! (They are, though) It’ll be explained later, I promise! 
> 
> Some of you may be relieved to know that next chapter, we will finally return to the Bosque Oscuro with our main boys. 
> 
> AND, SOMETHING BIG IS GOING TO HAPPEN!!! 
> 
> That’s it. That’s all I’m gonna say. 
> 
> See you next week!


	16. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the Bosque Oscuro! In this chapter, our boys go to a familiar village, meet with a familiar character and learn some new things—good and bad—and something BIG happens! Read on to find out what! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“SHE DID WHAT!!!??”

“Tried to whore off her pre-adolescent son to me to repay my generosity.”

“That’s horrible! That—That’s just wrong! Is she his mother or his procuress!?”

“I know. And, this was just after I refused her offer of someone else’s daughter.”

“Are you taking me to an inn or a brothel, Valorous Victor?”

“Honestly, it’s hard to tell.”

“And, Lady Noguera’s her offspring as well? I wonder if Lord Daniel knows what his little brother-in-law is being put through.”

“Probably not. They would have likely scared him away with such cruelty. Which is why we need to get the boy out of there and away from her.”

“How are we even going to do that? Lina can barely fit just us.”

Whinny, ‘See! Even ya boy knows I can’t fit the all of y’all!’ 

Victor glared at her, “And, what would you suggest then? Just leaving him there to be whored off to someone else?”

Whinny, ‘Hell-to-da-no! But, da bitch-ass fact still remains, so I say someone walks, and I think it should be yo fat ass!’ 

“Hey!” Victor wasn’t fat! Maybe he had some little love handles, but they weren’t visible unless he was topless! “I’ll consider it if it comes to that, but I’d like to keep my options open.”

“What did she say?” The Prince asked. 

“She said that I should walk so the two of you can ride on her,” Victor explained, “And, that I’m fat.”

The Prince giggled, “That’s probably the best way to go. Fat or not, you are the one wearing all the heavy armor.”

“The armor’s not heavy.”

Whinny, ‘Tell that to mah back!’ 

Victor ignored her, “I’ll do it if it comes to that, but I think that might just slow us down even more. We should leave the Bosque Oscuro as soon as possible in case the Del Fuego forces start to up their search.”

“That’s true, but we don’t have that many options right now.”

“Leaving the boy behind with his procuress mother isn’t one of them.”

Esteban snorted, “No shit, Queen Santana.”

“...Isn’t that your grandmother?”

“Yes, it is. Now, what I’m saying is, no, we are not going to leave him behind.”

“Agreed.”

“What’s his name?”

“Gilberto.”

The Prince giggled again, “That’s a funny name!”

Victor smiled, “It is,” he looked forward, “I just hope he’s alright.”

The Prince looked him over. 

“You’re scared for him.”

Victor nodded, “I am.”

“I don’t know if I’ve ever seen you scared before.”

Victor smirked at him, “That’s because I’m never scared. Besides now, at least.”

The Prince snorted, “Is that so?”

“It is.”

“I bet I can scare you.”

“I bet you can’t.”

“Trust me, I can.”

“Try me.”

The Prince looked at him for a second. 

“Nah,” he shook his head, “I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“Go ahead,” Victor encouraged him, “It’s not going to work.”

He was probably just going to jerk his head forward and scream, ‘boo!’

“You really don’t want me to do that, Valorous Victor.”

“Yes, I really do, your grace. Go on. Try it.”

The Prince shook his head, “Well, alright. But, just know that you asked for this...”

He brought his mouth up to Victor’s ear. Well, that in itself did make Victor feel funny, but not in a scared way. If he was just going to scream in his ear—

—...But, he didn’t. He only whispered. Only whispered one thing. But, that one thing was, indeed, so scary, that it nearly made Victor the first ever human to fly... 

“...Luna...”

Victor jerked away instantly. He glared at the Prince. 

“Your grace, with all due respect... Don’t ever say that name again.”

Luna. That name was feared. Feared by anyone from, or who had family from, the De La Luz lands. For damn good reason... 

The Prince shrugged, “I warned you.”

He had. Victor had brought that on himself. 

...Luna... 

...Luna... 

Then, he looked forward, and he sighed in relief. 

“We’re here.”

“Finally. Let’s hope madam procuress hasn’t had her son broken yet.”

They rode through the village on their way to the inn. Some of the villagers seemed a bit on edge. That was odd. They’d been fine before. Maybe someone had paid them a visit...

“Look!” The Prince pointed out. Victor followed his gaze. 

And, his suspicions were confirmed. 

A few houses to the side, there was a small patrol of dark-armored knights strolling around like they were looking for something. 

“I don’t think they saw us,” the Prince noted. 

“Let’s keep it that way,” Victor decided, “Ya!”

They double timed it until they finally reached their destination. Finally, Victor spotted the familiar building and sign up ahead. When they arrived, the Prince eyed it suspiciously. 

“Why is this place named after my great aunt? Times two?”

“Huh?... Oh!” Victor remembered, “Yeah that’s her name. Adora.”

Times two? 

What did that—?

Oh, that’s right! Victor remembered now. 

Princess Adora had been Esteban’s great aunt times two, because she was both the sister of his grandfather, and the sister-in-law of his grandmother. Many decades ago, Queen Veta the Cunning got into a conflict with Lord Felipe Mendoza, which could have very well lead to a rebellion in the south, if not for the actions of their children. To put an end to it, they participated in a double marriage alliance, where the then-Prince Basilio married the now-Queen Mother Santana Mendoza, and his sister, Princess Adora, married Queen Santana’s brother, The now-Lord Celso Mendoza. Quite clever. Too bad the beautiful Princess was no longer with them. 

The Prince looked curious, “Huh. First I’ve heard of a northerner named after her. People don’t usually name their children after the spouses of nobles from the opposite side of the Kingdom.”

“Yeah. They’re southern by birth.”

“Oh,” the Prince looked confused, “That explains a lot, but why are they up here in the north?”

“Migrated family. You’ll see.”

The Prince still looked confused. They dismounted and tied Lina to a post. Victor held the door for the Prince as they entered. The place was still in the same state as last time, but there seemed to be less stock behind the counter. Maybe they’d had a lot of visitors... 

Maybe they’d had a lot of knights... 

Horny knights... 

Who preyed on little—

Victor shook that horrible thought out of his head. 

Adora emerged from the back room. She looked at Victor and her expression lightened. 

“Ah. Hello again.”

Victor nodded, “Good day, madam innkeeper.”

“Just Adora’s fine. Who’s this?”

“Sol Del Mar,” The Prince introduced himself with his fake name, “A pleasure. I see you’ve already met my...” the Prince paused at that. 

“Paramour,” Victor finished for him. 

The Prince looked surprised. Then, he smiled shyly after. 

“Paramour, hmm?” Adora looked at Victor suspiciously, “I’m afraid I never got your name.”

“Samuel,” Victor lied, “Samuel Valenzuela.”

Adora gave him a certain look. 

“Funny... My son kept referring to you as, ‘Victor.’”

Oh, shit... 

“Yeah, err...” Victor tensed, “I... I wasn’t... comfortable... sharing my real name... at the time. What with... what with being a paramour and... and all. It umm... it gets embarrassing... at times... You know... bending over for... Uhh...”

Victor couldn’t even finish that sentence. He was blushing all over. 

Adora stared blankly at him. It was the type of stare that made you feel like this person was peering into your soul, looking for anything that they could use to either prove their point, take you down, or maybe even both. 

Then, what she said next left Victor speechless... 

“You’re a horrible liar. Were you my son, I’d have had you disowned effective immediately.”

...What!?

She turned to the Prince. 

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Prince Esteban. Adora Herrera, at your service. Your mother sends her love, while Lady Ayala her regards, and your rooms have been prepaid.”

Victor’s heart nearly stopped. 

“Herrera?” The Prince turned to him, “You didn’t tell me she was an Herrera, Valorous Victor.”

“I—what?”

The Prince turned back to her, “I thank you for your hospitality, madam Adora. Please send Lady Ayala my regards as well, and inform my mother that I am safe and sound.”

“Of course. I’ve made arrangements with House Ramos for tomorrow. Since they’ve sworn sanctuary for House Reyes, they’re already fully prepared to accommodate you.”

“Excellent.”

“What...” Victor was so confused, “What’s going on?”

The Prince looked at him like he was an idiot. 

“You’re so oblivious at times... You do know where House Herrera is originally from, yes?”

“The Ladera Bonita.”

Adora snorted, “That we are. We may be northerners now, but we never forget our heritage.”

Heritage? What heritage? They were from the Ladera Bonita... The lands of House Ayala... 

What heritage, though!? 

What was the Herrera sigil? Victor remembered this... Yes. A green leaf with eyes. Very similar to House Ayala’s sigil, which was a golden hill with eyes... House Herrera’s words were... ‘Truth hidden within lies.’ Also similar to House Ayala’s words. Which were... 

‘Shout the lie, whisper the truth.’

Wait... 

OHH!!! 

Victor pointed at her. 

“You’re a spy!”

She nodded, “We prefer the term, ‘whisperer,’ but yes, that I am,” then, she shook her head, “Hmm, thank God you’re not a real Valenzuela. They’d have thrown you to the streets within the hour.”

Ohh, that’s right! House Valenzuela originated from the Ladera as well! They must have been whisperers too! He remembered now! Victor had heard that everyone from the Ladera was trained in espionage, but he’d thought that was just a silly myth! 

Victor had never felt so stupid! 

“Yes, thank God indeed,” the Prince agreed, “He’d need to be trained day and night before coming anywhere close to becoming a qualified whisperer...” 

Then, he slowly turned to her. 

“...Which is what you were doing with your son. Wasn’t it?”

Victor’s heart skipped a beat. 

Adora nodded, “Ay. One of the things you need to know as a whisperer is how to give someone pleasure to get what you want from them. Gilberto is progressing a bit slowly, so I figured I’d just have him get some experience in giving pleasure first.”

“Your own son...”

“He’s a cute boy. It’s bound to happen eventually. And, when Victor came in here saying, ‘no girls,’ I thought I’d found an opportunity. For once, I was wrong.”

“Trust me, Gilberto’s not Victor’s type.”

“But—! I—! He—!” True, he wasn’t Victor’s type, but not for the reasons that the Prince was thinking. He wasn’t Victor’s type, because he was extremely underaged. 

The Prince thought that it was because Gilberto was a boy! 

“Shame,” Adora sighed, “I understand you’ve met my Dina as well. A real mother always loves her children equally, but I must say that Dina was practically a true whisperer by Gilberto’s age.”

“Where is Gilberto?” The Prince asked, “I’d like to speak with him.”

More like liberate him! Honestly! Training him to be a spy-boy by trying to force him to lose his virginity to a stranger!? Seriously!? What type of fuck-shit—!? 

“He’s not here.”

...Wait, what? 

“Where is he?” Victor asked. 

“Honestly, I haven’t a clue.”

...WHAT THE FUCK!!!??

“What do you mean!? Is he missing!? If he’s missing, shouldn’t you be at least a bit concerned!? He’s your son, for Founder’s sake!”

Victor was going to explode! Where was he!? Was he alright!? Oh God! What if some big, evil knight with a lust for little boys had kidnapped him!? What if he’d already claimed his prize and was doing it again and again and again as they spoke!? No! Gilberto! 

“He’s not missing,” Adora assured him, “Let me explain. Yesterday evening, I got the message of your likely arrival from Lady Ayala, with coin and the instruction to shelter you and make the arrangements with House Ramos. At that exact moment, a shady knight walked into my establishment. Started asking questions about you.”

Uh oh. 

“Was he Del Fuego?”

“She. And no, she looked like a local. Who she served, I haven’t a clue, but as she was asking all of the wrong questions, I decided it best to find out. I just needed to find a way to do that. That’s when she took an interest in Gilberto.”

This wasn’t sounding good...

“Said she served a nobleman, and he had a daughter Gilberto’s age that might have liked him, so I took that as an opportunity.”

Victor’s eyes widened. 

“Did you marry your son off to some shady knight’s master’s daughter just to find out who they were!?”

Adora scoffed, “No, of course not! That would have been such a waste! No, I sent him to become the daughter’s manservant.”

Oh. 

That was a little better. 

“He should be sending word to me soon. Normally, he would have jumped at the opportunity to do his name proud, but this time, he tried to resist me. Kept going on and on. ‘I can’t leave! Victor’s coming back for me! He’s going to take me away!’ Care to explain?”

Victor was tense, “I thought you were whoring off your own boy!” 

And, she was! 

Just not for the reasons that he’d assumed! 

Adora snorted, “I appreciate you looking out for the safety of my son, but it’s still technically abduction.”

“I was trying to save him...”

“I understand. The ways of the whisperer aren’t for everyone.”

And, for damn good reason too! 

“Well, it’s out of our hands now,” the Prince sighed, “I suppose the only thing left to do is to hope that he’s okay.”

“Don’t worry,” Adora assured him, “Gilberto is my only son. I wouldn’t send him off like this if I didn’t have faith in is talents. I believe in my boy. Now,” she took two keys off of the wall and placed them on the counter, “Your rooms are the last two on the left. Before you settle in, might I offer you a meal to replenish your strength?”

“That would be appreciated, thank you.”

Adora went to the back room while Victor and the Prince made their way to a table. When they sat down, the Prince smirked at him. 

“What?” Victor asked. 

“You didn’t know that everyone from the Ladera’s a whisperer?”

“I thought it was a myth...”

“Well, it’s very true. Hopefully Gilberto is a good one. Good enough, at least.”

Victor nodded, “I hope he’s alright. Wherever he is.”

“Me too.” 

Then, the Prince’s expression changed and his face colored a bit. 

“You’re blushing.”

“You’re delusional. Bronze people don’t have a visible blush.”

“You certainly do.”

“Hmph!”

Victor smiled, “What’s on your mind?”

The Prince colored even more, “Erm, you...”

“What?”

“You—you... called yourself my paramour.”

Victor felt himself heat up a bit too, “Yeah... Yeah, I did.”

The Prince looked up at him. His face. It again held that something else. That inexplainable something else that he’d been looking at him with ever since he’d showed up to his rescue. And, Victor was still nowhere close to figuring out what it was. Only that it made Victor blush insanely. For whatever reason. 

The Prince opened his mouth, “I thought—“

They heard the front door open. They turned to look... 

Victor just barely managed to stop himself from jumping in his seat. 

“Oh fuck...” the Prince cursed. 

“Just don’t meet his gaze...” Victor whispered. 

At the door, a light-skinned man with wavy brown hair and a beard stood attentively, clad in dark, northern armor. He looked around as if he were inspecting the place. 

Adora emerged from the back room and nodded, “Good day, Sir.”

“Good day,” he nodded back, “I’d like a room for the night.”

“I’m terribly sorry, Sir, but we’re all filled up for today. I should have a couple of rooms open up tomorrow.”

“Ahh, damn,” he cursed, “Looks like it’s the tent for me. Could I trouble you for a meal, at least?”

“Of course, Sir. Anything for a knight of the realm.”

He nodded. Adora turned to the back room and shot a look in their direction. The knight looked around the room, then stopped and looked at them. He started making his way to their table. 

Fuck! Fuck! Oh fuck! 

What were they going to do!? 

“Samuel,” the Prince suddenly stated in a western accent, “I would like your opinion on something.”

Ohh! 

Of fucking course! 

Thank God for the Prince’s quick wit! 

“Yes, my lord?” He imitated his mother’s accent. 

“I’ve heard some rumors of a stock shortage, and I couldn’t help but notice that our recent sales have depleted some. So, I’m wondering if—Oh hello!”

The knight stood right at their side. He nodded, “Good day. Hope you don’t mind the intrusion. Supposed to be interrogating the locals.”

“Not at all!” The Prince stated politely, “Please feel free to join us, Sir...?”

“Alonso,” he introduced himself as he pulled up a chair, “Alonso Delgado.”

Oh, you’re a Delgado?”

“Through marriage only, I’m afraid. I’s just a commoner from the Tierra De Arena before I became a knight. That’s where I met my wife.”

“Oh, lovely!” Victor stated. But, for some reason this man seemed slightly familiar... “Are you here with all of these Del Fuego knights, Sir Alonso?”

Sir Alonso nodded, “Ay. Lord Cabrera wanted favor with Lord Del Fuego a while back, see. Sent a few knights to add to his army, including the wife and I.”

“Good to know.”

“And, you two are?”

“I’m Sol Del Mar,” the Prince introduced them, “This is my paramour, Samuel Valenzuela.” 

Victor smiled shyly at him. 

“Ahh. Isla nobles.”

“Mostly through relation,” the Prince explained, “We’re actually merchants. Here on business with House Soto.”

Sir Alonso nodded slowly, “Awfully young for the business, aren’t you?”

“Father wanted me to start young. And of course, where I go, Samuel goes.” 

He put a hand on Victor’s. 

YOW, THAT MADE HIM HOT!!! 

Victor’s face heated up to the point of explosion. 

“Umm... As—As is my duty, my lord.”

Sir Alonso snorted, “Good for you two. I’m here searching for some escaped fugitives.” 

More like a certain freed Prince and his magic-eyed rescuer! 

“They must be awfully dangerous, what with all of these knights, and all.”

“Ay. Very dangerous. Abducted a nobleman, in fact.”

The Prince gasped, “That’s awful! I do hope you catch them before they get away!”

Yeah. 

Not. 

Why were they lying? Everybody knew that House Del Fuego was in open rebellion and had kidnapped Prince Esteban. Del Fuego knights searching for, ‘fugitives that abducted a nobleman,’ shouldn’t have been that hard to piece together. 

Sir Alonso nodded, “Hope so too. Wife doesn’t though. Real softie, you know? When they were locked up, she wanted them... returned to where they came from. Always worried for my safety too. Should’ve heard her when I left. ‘Please, be careful! And, good luck!’”

Ahh, so his wife wanted peace with the realm. Interesting. 

But, why did that quote sound so familiar?

Sir Alonso shook his head, “But, enough about my problems, how about you? How are you two liking your stay up north?”

“It’s alright,” the Prince stated, “It’s nice to visit the mainland from time to time. More room and less crowd.”

Sir Alonso snorted, “Crowd, huh? Got a lot of girls chasing you two back home?”

Victor’s face was really going to explode. 

“Oh, they try, but they never catch us,” the Prince joked, “What about you? Girls chase you around home too?”

“A few,” the knight admitted, “Here and there. Wife’s the only one for me though.”

“Aw,” the Prince cooed, “What’s your wife’s name?”

“Alma,” he answered, “Dame Alma Delgado.”

‘You killed Dame Alma at the gates, for one. Even our prisoners here were fond of her. Her husband won’t be pleased...’ Malvado had said. 

Ohh... 

Fucking... 

Shit... 

The Prince seemed to notice too, but he continued to smile, “She sounds wonderful.”

“She is. Can’t think of anyone I’d rather spend the rest of my life with.”

Victor was going to be sick. 

Of all the people in that fucking dungeon that he could’ve killed, why did it have to be this woman!? People like her could’ve brought an end to this violence! But, no! Victor had to go and kill her! He was a killer! 

He was a murderer! 

He remembered everything now. Sir Alonso had been the knight on the horse when he’d arrived. The horse...

As if on cue, he heard something outside... 

Whinny, ‘Hey, mothafucka.’ 

He turned to the window and nearly jumped when he saw the black horse staring straight at him. 

Whinny, ‘Remember me, mothafucka? I remember you.’ 

“Oh hell no...” Victor accidentally blurted out loud. 

Sir Alonso followed his gaze and snorted, “Oh, Marco! Don’t mind him, son. Marco may be a bit off, but he’s just an animal.” 

Thank God this man couldn’t speak horse! 

Whinny, ‘I’ll show you a bit off, mothafucka!’ 

He turned around so his tail was facing the window. 

Then, the beast started shitting. 

Sir Alonso gestured, “See what I mean?”

“Charming,” the Prince noted sarcastically, but he met Victor’s worried expression. 

Adora emerged from the back and set three bowls of stew on the table. At least that distracted him a bit. It was good. Really good. Good enough for him to forget everything that had happened, including the fact that he’d just had a front row seat to the view of a scary horse taking a shit. Maybe whisperers were taught how to cook like angels as well. 

This wasn’t poisoned, was it?... 

“So,” Sir Alonso asked conversationally, “Where are you two off to now? Still got business with House Soto?”

“Actually, we’ve just finished,” the Prince stated, “We’re headed for the Bosque De La Luz in the morning for business with Houses Torres and Madera.”

Sir Alonso adopted a pained expression. 

“Afraid you’ll have to wait a while.”

Wait, what? 

“What do you mean?”

He smiled apologetically, “Sorry. Borders are all closed. Nobody leaves the Bosque Oscuro until the fugitives are found. ‘Til then, Bosque’s officially under the occupation of House Del Fuego.”

Oh... 

Fuck... 

Fuck, fuck, and fuck again... 

The Prince looked about ready to burst, “...I see. Where does House Robles stand on all this?”

Now, that was a damn good question! 

“Honestly, I don’t know. Haven’t heard anything about their stake in this, but I assume they want the fugitives found too.”

Victor doubted it. House Robles had the same ties to the Crown that House Ramos did. They had little to gain from joining the rebellion. Unless they actually thought that the Del Fuego’s were literally searching for escaped fugitives... 

The Prince smiled, “I suppose we’ll have to make do then.”

“Ay,” Sir Alonso nodded, “You’re booked here, yes?”

“That we are.”

“Hope your stay is good. Heard good things about this place. Guess I gotta sleep in a tent though.”

“Nonsense. Samuel, give him your room key.”

HUH!!!?? 

“What? Why?”

At that, the Prince looked at him with a commanding expression that seemed to assert the highest level of dominance. Knowing the Prince, it was a probably look that stated, ‘You will drop to your knees and beg for mercy while I whoop out my dick and pee on you.’

Victor felt really intimidated all of the sudden... 

“Sir Alonso needs a place to stay for the night, Samuel,” the Prince stated, “It’s only fair that we accommodate a prestigious knight of the realm. Besides, we don’t need separate rooms. A paramour’s place is in his lord’s bed. Plus, I’m starting to feel rather... energized tonight. So, you will be sleeping in my room, in my bed with me, and not a word will leave your lips, or else... Your lord commands it.”

AHH!!! 

THAT FUCKING FEELING AGAIN!!! 

What was this thing that he kept feeling!?

Every fucking time the Prince ordered him about! 

And, this time especially!... 

He’d always hated being ordered into bed when he was little, but when the Prince did it... And, with such... added detail!... 

What the fuck was going on with his body!? 

He quickly pulled out his key without a word and handed it to the knight. 

Sir Alonso took it with a smile, “Thank you, kind sirs. I won’t forget this.”

“Think nothing of it,” the Prince assured him. 

Sir Alonso gestured to Victor, “Got this one on a tight leash, I see.”

“Not nearly tight enough,” the Prince glared at Victor, “I’ll punish him later. Discipline is everything.”

“Ay.”

Victor’s body was still doing loops. He found himself wondering, if this wasn’t all an act, what sort of punishment he would have had to endure... 

Could you even punish paramours? And if so, how were they punished? Was it just traditional punishments, like time in the dungeons or something?... 

...Or, was it something a little more... closely related to what paramours were meant for?... 

They ate the rest of their meal, occasionally making small talk, until it was dark out. Sir Alonso informed Adora of the new arrangements and bid everyone goodnight, retiring for the evening. Adora came over and made to clean the table. 

“Adora!” The Prince whispered, “The borders!”

“I know. I overheard,” she shook her head, “Knew I should’ve sent out scouts! Looks like you won’t be able to get to House Ramos tomorrow. We need a change of plans.”

“So what?” Victor demanded, “They’re searching for us! Do we just stay here and lie low until something happens?”

“No,” the Prince stated, “House Ramos isn’t the only one to vow my family sanctuary. Adora, can you get word to House Robles?”

Adora looked surprised, then nodded, “Ay. I can. I’ll do it first light.”

Victor hoped that was a good idea. After they were given the lands of the Bosque De La Luz following the De La Luz Usurpation, House Ramos had vowed that they would forever provide sanctuary for the Royal Family when needed. Of course, House Robles in the Bosque Oscuro had been intimidated by their rival’s favor with the Monarchs, so they had made the same offer. 

They’d only vowed sanctuary out of jealousy. 

Hopefully, that would be enough. 

***

After they’d finished planning, Victor and the Prince retired for the night, heading upstairs for their shared room. It looked the same as the room from Victor’s previous stay. And, that reminded him of Gilberto... 

Victor hoped he was alright. 

When they were in their undergarments, the Prince climbed into the bed. Victor made to lie on the floor... 

“No! You’re not doing that again!”

Victor looked up, “Your grace?”

“You’re not sleeping on the floor. Last time, you were shivering like the whole world was freezing over, and it kept me up all night. Not tonight. Do that again, and I actually will punish you. I don’t care if you’re trying to be respectful, and I especially don’t care if you’re uncomfortable sharing a bed with a boy that likes other boys. Get in the bed. Your Prince commands it.”

WOAH!!!

That feeling again! 

What was that!? Every time the Prince ordered him to do something, his whole body did loops! Why!? What did it mean!? 

“Don’t make me say that name again!” The Prince threatened, “...Lu—“

“NO—! Umm, yes! Yes, your grace! As... As you command, your grace.”

He knew one thing for certain! 

He was not going to disobey him! 

He climbed into the bed. 

“Good,” the Prince lied back, “Goodnight, Victor.”

“Goodnight,” he lied on his side so he wasn’t facing the Prince for what he was about to say. He’d kept it in for too long, “Your grace?”

“Yes, Victor?”

“I like boys too.”

There was silence for a moment, and for a second Victor thought he shouldn’t have said anything. 

Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder, “Good to know I’m not alone. Goodnight, Victor.”

Victor let out a sigh, “Goodnight, your grace.”

Victor could feel the Prince’s eyes on him. He’d finally admitted it to him. He was satisfied. 

That night, he slept very well. 

In the morning, Adora resupplied them, gave them directions, and saw them off, headed for sanctuary with House Robles. 

***

In the afternoon, they stopped so that the Prince could do what he apparently does best. Peeing. 

“Why exactly do you need me here?” Victor asked as they walked further into the tree line. 

“Well, you’ve been complaining every time I imply that I can protect myself, so I figured it would make you feel better to protect me when I’m at my most vulnerable.”

“Is that all?” Victor asked, “Or, do you need me to hold it for you as well?”

Just saying that made him blush. 

The Prince giggled, “You’re funny! If you weren’t a heroic savior, you’d probably be a famous comedic performer.”

“That wouldn’t sound too bad.” Victor could possibly do that. He had always liked theater. King Guillermo the Thespian was one of his favorite monarchs in history. He may have been a commoner, but he’d seen all of the Thespian’s classics whenever the traveling performers came through the Río. ‘Ramiro and Juliana,’ ‘A Street-Carriage Named Desire,’ ‘South Side Story.’ 

And, of course, ‘Forevermore.’ The greatest romance story in the history of everything. Apparently based on true events, a Princess of Delmara was kidnapped by a dragon, and it was up to a young knight to save her. Aside from focusing on the Princess and the knight, it also followed the relationships of the knight’s companions, and some of them had been implied to be same sex love. It’s what made Victor truly accept himself for who he was, and for what kind of person he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Whenever that was, as Anya had said, that day would come. 

Much sooner than he thought. 

And as always, she was right... 

When the Prince found a tree that he liked, Victor turned his back. 

“You really don’t have to do that.”

“It’s for respectfulness.” He stated as he started to hear the Prince’s trickle. 

“It’s silly. You’re supposed to be guarding me. What if an arrow flies out of the trees and shoots my dick off?”

“So, what I’m hearing is that you do want me to hold it for you.”

“...Do you want to?”

Victor’s face heated up. 

“Uhh... Umm... Should—Should you be talking and peeing at the same time, your grace!?”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know, umm... I-it might distract you from peeing standing up!”

“Get off my balls, Victor!”

Victor snickered. He heard the Prince finish and fiddle with his leggings, “You can look now.”

Victor turned as the Prince redid his leggings. When he was done, he slapped Victor lightly on the cheek. 

“Ow! What was that for?”

“For almost letting my dick fall off!”

“You’re being silly, your grace.”

“It’s not silly, it’s my dick!”

“You say dick too much. You’re starting to sound like Incendio.”

The Prince giggled, “Is that what he roars about all the time?”

“It’s literally one of the only words in his vocabulary.”

“Now, I wish I could understand him.”

“No, you really don’t.”

“Yes, I really do! I like dicks!” Then, he smiled shyly, “And, so do you.”

Victor’s face heated up even more. 

“Anyway,” the Prince changed the subject, “House Robles will be getting Adora’s message tonight, so they likely won’t be prepared for us until tomorrow, so while we’re out here, we should find a place to set up camp—“

Whinny, ‘YO!!! RUN, BITCHES!!! RUN!!!’ 

They turned to see Lina galloping passed them at full speed, ‘SORRY, BITCHES!!! CAN’T STOP!!! RUN!!! HIDE!!!’ 

Victor called after her, “From what!?”

Whinny, ‘TROLL!!!’ 

...Did she just say troll!? 

THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP

The ground started to shake as that thumping sound advanced. 

The Prince gasped, “LOOK OUT!!!”

He grabbed Victor and dove them into some bushes. When Victor regained himself, he stood up and peered through the leaves...

...And, saw a huge, gray monster in a loincloth bounding passed them! 

What the actual fuck!? A fucking troll!? What was a troll doing this far from the Selva Salvaje!? 

GROWL, ‘ASS!!!’ 

...Did he just say ass?

GROWL, ‘COME BACK HERE, HORSEY ASS!!!’ Then, the troll slowed to a halt a short distance away from their bush. He started sniffing the air. 

GROWL, ‘I smell ass...’ 

He started to turn in their direction... 

Victor nearly gasped when he was pushed to the ground and landed on his back. The Prince dropped down on top of him with his legs between Victor’s, just barely avoiding landing on something that would have definitely made Victor scream. 

Victor was mad! Here he was again! The Prince was protecting him! Him! It was supposed to be the other way around!... 

...But for some reason, something inside of him wasn’t complaining about this position... 

He turned and saw the troll’s feet through the leaves. They didn’t seem to be going near the bushes. Maybe he smelled something else? At this point, they could only hope. Victor looked back up...

And, was met with the Prince’s face staring down, right at him. So close to his own. That inexplainable something else written all over it. 

It felt like time had stopped. He couldn’t hear the troll’s thumping feet anymore. He couldn’t hear anything. He couldn’t see anything. Except for what was right in front of him. Right on top of him. The Prince’s face. Western on all angles. With his shiny, bronze skin. His wavy, dark hair. His slanted oval, brown eyes. His dark, slightly feminine eyelashes. His high, firm cheekbones. His shiny, triangular nose. His little, smooth chin. His soft, pink lips. His face. It seemed to be getting lower. Getting closer to him... 

Closer... 

Closer... 

...And, that’s when he kissed him. 

He kissed him. 

The Prince was kissing him. 

Right there, on his lips, where Victor thought that he would never ever get kissed. Especially by him. 

Whatever sparks he’d felt before were nothing like the ones he felt now. His whole body sparked. His whole body fluttered. His whole body was hot with pleasure. He felt like every rainbow in Ravarra was pouring it’s strength, it’s power, it’s love right into him. His eyes fluttered shut as he savored the feeling. The Prince’s wavy, dark hair tickling his forehead. The Prince’s shiny, triangular nose lightly digging into the side of his face. 

And, most of all, the Prince’s soft, pink lips touching, tugging, sucking against his. 

It was indescribable. 

He never wanted it to end. 

But, as all good things do, it ended. 

He felt the Prince’s lips slowly retract from his. He opened his eyes as the Prince’s face went back up. He looked so shocked. So surprised at what had just happened. Victor didn’t even know what to say...

“AHH!!!”

The Prince shrieked as a large hand wrapped around him and lifted him up. The troll looked over his prize. 

GROWL, ‘HELLO, ASS!!!’ 

When Victor processed what was happening, he started to stand and ripped off his cloak. He tried to grab his sword, but the troll noticed him and raised his other hand. 

THWACK

“VICTOR!!!”

Victor flew backwards and slammed into a tree. He was dizzy and in pain. When his vision stopped blurring he looked up to see the Prince getting thrown at the side a large rock. 

“UCK—!” The Prince slammed into the rock and fell to the ground on his face. 

“NO!!!” Victor struggled to stand and tried to unsheathe his sword... 

The troll advanced on the stirring Prince. He was starting to push himself back up, but the troll came behind him and shoved his face back into the ground. 

GROWL, ‘OOH!!! HELLOOO, ASS!!!’ 

His other hand jerked down and groped the Prince’s buttocks. The Prince made a sound somewhere between a gasp and a shriek. 

GROWL, ‘Yesss! Ass for—GAHL!!!’ 

Victor’s sword drove straight into the monster’s asscheek. He glared back at Victor. He released the Prince and raised his hand. 

THWACK

Victor flew backwards again, this time landing on the ground. The troll bounded over and grabbed him. He held him up at eye level. 

GROWL, ‘HOW DARE YOU STAB ME IN THE ASS!!! I’LL RIP YOUR ASS OFF AND MOUNT IT ON MASTER’S—!’

FINK

An arrow shot into his eye. Victor was dropped to the ground. He scrambled out of the way as the troll’s body collapsed with a loud thud. 

GROWL, ‘Ass...’ 

Famous last words. Or word. 

Victor turned to see the Prince still holding Bartolo’s bow in front of him. He lowered it slowly, then walked over to Victor. He helped him up, then he stared blankly at the troll’s corpse. 

“Are you okay?” Victor simply asked. 

The Prince just continued to stare. 

“I’m fine. Let’s just get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! That happened! Long overdue! But hey, better late than never, right? 
> 
> DO NOT FORGET THE FEARED NAME!!! It is going to end up being a serious part of this story! 
> 
> Don’t be so surprised about the whisperer reveal. We learned that the Herrera’s are from the Ladera in chapter 6, and I’ve been literally saying that everybody from the Ladera Bonita is a whisperer a while now. 
> 
> And, I’ve said on occasion not to forget the minor characters, but in case you did, both Sir Alonso and his wife—and Marco too—were in chapter 9. Dame Alma was the one he killed when he entered the dungeon, and in chapter 10, Malvado even referenced this, which is quoted in this chapter. Short version, shit’s gonna go down at some point. 
> 
> Believe it or not, the fluff only progresses from here! 
> 
> See you next week!


	17. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could have been two separate chapters, but it was short enough for one. 
> 
> In this chapter, our boys find out how they truly feel, and our badass grandma has a prophetic vision... 
> 
> Enjoy!

When they’d finally caught up to Lina, Victor and the Prince had found her hiding in a small clearing in the middle of the forest. It was already getting dark, and this clearing was fairly well-hidden, so they decided to setup camp there. 

They hadn’t spoken a word of what had happened in the bush. 

Victor barely understood it himself. They had dove in, hidden from the troll, and somehow ended up entranced in each other’s faces, which then led to...

It was Victor’s first. And, it was amazing. Indescribable. It had felt like every good feeling in the world had been manifested into him. 

What was even supposed to come after that? Would they do it again? Would they talk about it? Would they forget it ever happened? 

Victor could never forget something like that. 

And, he didn’t want to. 

***

The Prince had just finished setting up the tent when Victor came back with the sleep rolls. The Prince took them from him without a word, and started laying them out in the tent. 

“Umm... Your grace?” Victor asked. Okay. Here goes nothing, “I... I think we should... you know... talk...”

“About what?” The Prince didn’t look up from his work. 

“You know what...”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” When he was done, he stood up. 

“You know that’s not true, your grace.”

“No, I don’t!” He turned to him and stood in that way that made him seem so much bigger than Victor. Victor backed down instantly. It was quite intimidating. The Prince sighed and backed down as well, “I’m sorry...” he turned back to the tent. 

“Your grace,” Victor regained his composure, “At least for now, our fates are tied. Unless we want to continue this... this... this awkward moment, we need to discuss what happened.”

“Nothing happened worth discussing.”

“Your grace—“

“NOTHING HAPPENED!!!”

“YOU KISSED ME!!!”

There was silence for a moment. 

Whinny, ‘HOLDUP, WHAT!!!??’ 

Victor ignored her. 

“You...” he took a breath, “You kissed me... your grace. You kissed me.”

The Prince just stood there and stared for a second. Then, he made a face. Tears started falling from his eyes. 

“I understand, your grace,” Victor assured him, “I understand if... if it meant nothing,” though saying that made his stomach hurt, “If it was just... in the heat of the moment, or something... If it was just—“

“I’m in love with you.”

...

...

...

The whole clearing got eerily silent. Even Lina didn’t say anything. 

“I... I’m in love with you,” the Prince repeated, “I am. I’m in love with you. It—It took me a while to figure it out, but... I am. I’m in love with you. I have been ever since the moment I first saw you. Ever since...”

Victor didn’t even know what to say. 

“You saved my life,” the Prince continued, “I was kidnapped, I thought I was done for, but then you showed up and...” he trailed off, “It—It’s silly, but... have you... have you ever heard the story of Princess Penelope?”

Princess Penelope of Delmara. The kidnapped Princess in, ‘Forevermore.’ 

“Y-yes, of course,” Victor finally spoke, “I’ve seen the play. It’s my favorite.”

The Prince smiled, “Mine too. Princess Penelope was kidnapped by a dragon, and she was rescued by Sir Manuel, a knight in shining armor, and they fell in love. And... and, Juan and Miguel...”

Ah, yes. Juan and Miguel. Two side characters. Sir Manuel’s young squire, Miguel, and the farm boy, Juan. Around the beginning of the story, when Sir Manuel and Miguel are on their way to rescue Penelope, they come across Juan being attacked by bandits. Miguel saves him, and he joins them on their quest. They might be side characters, but it is implied from the beginning to the end that Juan and Miguel fall in love...

“My mother made it very clear to me about their relationship,” the Prince explained, “She—She told me that it was okay. It was natural. It was who they were. It’s how I found out that... that’s who I was too.”

Victor nodded, “Me too...”

“She told me that someday... someday I would end up just like Penelope and Juan. I would fall in love with a knight in shining armor...” he smiled shyly, “...Then, when I was kidnapped, you showed up, and...”

“I understand,” Victor nodded, “You were kidnapped by the Del Fuego’s—dragons in all but appearance—and I came to your rescue dressed like this,” he indicated to the armor of the Royal Guard, “I was your knight in shining armor.”

“Yes,” his smile faded as more tears fell down his face, “I didn’t realize it at first, but, I kept feeling... different around you. Different from how I feel around other people. And—And, I was hurt... hurt when I thought that you liked Anya’s apprentice, and even more so when I thought that didn’t like me, because I like boys. But... but, then you... you said that you like boys too, and then we were in the bush, and you were under me. Your face—your lips. They were just right there, and...” more tears, “That’s when I realized... I love you...”

“Your grace...”

Tears were flowing out of the Prince’s eyes in streams. 

“I understand if... if—if you don’t...” he started shaking, “If it’s just me believing in some silly words my mother told me as a small child, but...” he tried to look confident, “I love you. You don’t have to love me back, but... but, I just need you to know. I love you, Victor. I love you. I love you.”

Victor stared into the Prince’s tearful eyes. And, it was the only thing he saw. 

Love. 

The Prince loved him. He really did love him. He really did. Anya had been telling the truth all along. He’d found someone that loved him. Victor just stared. Stared at he who loved him for a second...

Then, he extended his hands, placed them on the other boy’s face, and pulled him in. 

He kissed him. 

The indescribable feeling of pleasure and desire returning, manifesting into his lips. 

The feeling of pure love. 

He broke. The Prince. He looked so shocked. So speechless. But, Victor wasn’t speechless. Victor wasn’t shocked. Victor was only one thing. Certain. And, he was certain of only one thing. 

“I love you too, your grace.”

The Prince again looked speechless. He started to cry again. Victor pulled him in. They embraced in silence for a second. 

“Esteban.”

The Prince pulled back and wiped away the tears. He smiled into Victor’s eyes. 

“My name is Esteban.”

He pulled Victor back into a kiss. 

Esteban. His name was Esteban. Not, ‘the Prince.’ Not, ‘your grace.’ Esteban. He was Esteban. Esteban loved Victor. 

And, Victor loved Esteban. 

They broke the kiss and leaned in on each other’s foreheads. 

“I love you,” Victor told him, “Esteban.”

“I love you, Victor. I love you. I love you...”

Coo, ‘Foreevermooooore.’ 

WHAT WAS THAT!!!??

That was a beautiful, beautiful voice! 

Victor turned to find out who it was that was singing so heavenly. 

Perched in one of the trees, there sat a little dove, whiter than the first snowflakes of winter. 

Whinny, ‘YO!!! A DOVE!!!’ 

The bird looked down at them, and Victor felt like he was looking at an angel. 

Coo, ‘Greetings, child. I am Paloma. I am your guardian. I am your link between the Kingdom of Ravarra and the Kingdom of Heaven.’ 

Victor stared with wide eyes. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. He again had no idea what to say. 

Coo, ‘I have come to aid you in your journey for peace and reunification, but I have also come for love. I am happy for you, child. You have found your love.’ 

Victor was speechless. 

“Victor?” Esteban asked, “What is it?”

Victor turned to him, “That... that dove. Paloma, her name is. She’s... she’s a messenger of God.”

Esteban turned to her in surprise. Paloma nodded her head in confirmation. 

Coo, ‘I shall be by your sides at your darkest hours, and at your brightest. I shall guide you. As I shall guide you now. I understand that you both love the Thespian’s, ‘Forevermore,’ yes?’ 

“Y-yes,” Victor answered, “Yes, we do.”

Coo, ‘Would you like me to sing for you?’ 

Sing from, ‘Forevermore!?’ 

This heavenly-voiced dove!? 

That was too good an opportunity to pass up! 

This dove had the most beautiful voice that Victor had ever heard! If she sung from their favorite play...

“I would, but,” Victor answered, “Esteban can’t understand you.”

Esteban nodded in agreement. 

Coo, ‘But, he can, my child.’ 

Whinny, ‘Say what now?’ 

Victor narrowed his eyes, “What?”

Coo, ‘He can. He can understand me, my child. Like you, he can understand all animals.’ 

“What is she saying?” Esteban asked. 

That pretty much confirmed it, “She’s saying you can understand all animals.”

Esteban looked confused, “No, I can’t.”

Coo, ‘He can, my child. He has the ability to. It just has yet to be awakened.’

“Awakened? How?” Victor asked, “How can we awaken it?”

Coo, ‘The ring, child.’ 

Victor looked down at the amethyst ring that Anya had given him. It glowed in response. As if it were telling him that yes, this was it’s purpose. Victor didn’t know exactly what to do, but he knew he had to try. He held up the ring and focused... 

SWISH

Esteban’s body started to glow. He looked scared. Victor didn’t want him to be scared. But, he kept going. Kept focusing. Until finally, it finished. 

Esteban looked around, confused. 

“What... happened?”

Coo, ‘Can you hear me, child?’ 

Esteban bounced back in surprise. He looked up at the dove in a state of shock. 

“I... I can.”

It worked. 

It worked! 

IT WORKED!!! 

Whinny, ‘Can ya hear me, Junior?’ 

Esteban stared at Lina, “...I can.”

It worked! It actually worked! 

Whinny, ‘Yooo! You’s a regular magic man, Vicky!’ 

Esteban giggled, “You talk funny.”

It actually worked! Victor had done it! Now, he could understand everything that everyone was saying! 

Ooh...

Maybe this had been a bad idea...

Coo, ‘Congratulations, children. You have progressed wonderfully. Now, I shall sing to you. From, ‘Forevermore.’’ 

Esteban looked at Victor. Victor smiled at Esteban. And, Esteban smiled back. 

The whole forest seemed to turn into an orchestra. Familiar music filled their heads as Paloma began her song. 

Coo, 

‘Under the shining light,  
Of the moon, so bright,  
Two lovers hide in the raaays, 

For none to see,  
But for them to be,  
In love for eternal daaays! 

I adore you!  
Oh, I love you!  
I will hold you in my heart forevermore!  
I will hold... you... in... my... heart... foreevermooooore!’ 

Her voice. There was no denying she was a messenger of God. Her voice sounded like Heaven incarnate. 

Esteban pulled Victor into another kiss, then held him in his arms. 

“I love you, Victor.”

They turned back to Paloma and continued to listen to her sing. Victor rested his head on Esteban’s shoulder. 

“I love you, Esteban.”

***

“Occupation!?”

“Yes, your grace,” Lady Chava looked worried, “I’m afraid so.”

Lord Rodolfo nodded, “I’ve gotten the same reports. The Bosque Oscuro is now under the control of House Del Fuego.”

Reyna didn’t even know how to respond. 

“That’s impossible!” Lord Porfirio sputtered, “The Bosque has one of the most powerful armies in the Kingdom! How could they be so easily defeated!?”

“I’m... not sure that they were,” Lady Chava mumbled. 

“What are you talking about?” Lord Fernando asked. 

Lady Chava looked beyond confused. 

“The reason it took us so long to find out was because... there has been no skirmish in the Bosque Oscuro. The Del Fuego’s just marched in and took over.”

“Preposterous!” Lady Genoveva blurted out, “What of House Robles!?”

Lady Chava shook her head, “I don’t know. There was been no report from House Robles at all... I haven’t a clue what’s going on in there. But, I’m afraid the Prince wasn’t given a choice.”

Reyna breathed in, “What of him? My son?”

“My whisperer has sent word to them in hopes that they can provide him the sanctuary that House Ramos was supposed to.”

“Is...” Reyna asked, “...Is that safe?”

From what Reyna was gathering, literally anything could have happened to them. Now, her son was being sent into there blind. Her son. Her little boy. If anything were to happen to him... 

Lady Chava shook her head, “I don’t—“

CREAK

“YOUR GRACE!!!”

Reyna turned to see the familiar woman running up to her. 

“High Dame Marisol!” Warden Anselmo scolded, “Once was bad enough! The Monarch’s Court is a closed gathering!”

“Forgive me, Warden! Your grace!” She kneeled, “Your grace, you must come quickly!”

“What’s wrong?” She asked. 

“The Queen Mother. Something’s... Something’s happening.”

“Ho! Santana!” Lord Celso rose dizzily, “What’s going on!? What’s happened to my sister!?”

“I don’t know! Please your grace!”

Reyna rose from her chair. 

“Take me to her. Uncle, come with me. The rest of you, wait here.”

***

Reyna and her uncle rushed after High Dame Marisol to a nearby balcony. There, they found Reyna’s mother on the ground in front of a shimmering puddle. 

“Santana!” Lord Celso sputtered, “What is the matter!? What has happened!?”

“Mother, are you alright?”

Her mother was splashing at the puddle a bit. 

“I’m fine. Guard, leave us.”

High Dame Marisol looked to Reyna. When she nodded, she made her leave. 

“Reyna. Celso. My flesh and blood,” she beckoned them over, “Come over here.”

They did as she asked. 

“What is the matter, Mother?” Reyna asked, “What is that?”

“Holy water. Look,” she started to wave her hand around. The water started to swirl. 

“Santana...” Lord Celso looked like he’d seen a ghost, “You’re doing magic...”

Reyna’s mother doing magic!? This must have been something really serious! 

“I am. I’ve had a vision, my flesh. Something terrible! What I’ve seen... it must stay between us. Promise me.”

“Santana, if something bad is going to happen—“

“Promise me!”

Reyna and her uncle shared a look. Then, they turned back to her. 

“Alright,” Reyna nodded, “This stays between us. Now, what have you seen?”

“What haven’t I seen!? Look!”

The water swirled into shapes. 

“I... I see... five boys. Their names are...”

The water swirled into a figure. 

“...Victor...”

Their chosen one appeared, clad in the armor of the Royal Guard, swinging his magic sword. 

“...Esteban...”

Reyna’s son appeared, wearing the clothes that Reyna had sent for him, aiming a nocked bow and arrow. 

“...Amador...”

Reyna’s nephew appeared. He held what appeared to be a vial in his hands defensively. 

“...Benedicto...”

Reyna recognized the bald wizard’s apprentice who had brought her the traitor, waving his wand around rapidly. 

“...Gilberto...”

Who? The water swirled into a little boy with curly hair, aiming a crossbow. 

“...Five boys...” her mother repeated, “...Five boys...”

“Five boys?” Reyna asked, “What about these five boys, Mother? What—?”

SPLASH

Suddenly, the water started swirling all over the place. Shapes and figures appeared and went in instants. 

“FIVE BOYS!!!”

Queen Santana stood, eyes glowing, and began to chant. 

“ONE WILL BE FORCED TO SAVE THE REALM,  
ONE WILL CHANGE, AND BE OVERWHELMED,  
ONE WILL SUFFER FROM HORRID HEARTBREAK,  
ONE WILL GET RAPED BY A TREACHEROUS SNAKE,  
AND THE LAST WILL LOSE HIS FINAL BREATH,  
FOR HIS FATE IS SEALED, AND IT IS DEATH!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ain’t they cute? My lil boys! My lil lovey-dovies! 
> 
> Speaking of dovies, Paloma’s a fun lil birdie. I enjoyed writing that song. 
> 
> Badass grandma’s prophecy is real important. I won’t ask you to memorize it, but when it starts coming to life, (like when someone gets raped or dies) just remember that I warned you it would happen beforehand! 
> 
> Telenovela style, mis amores! 
> 
> TELENOVELA STYLE!!! 
> 
> (This literally is a fucking novela though XDD)
> 
> Cue the Latin music! 
> 
> *Jane the Virgin theme plays in the background*
> 
> *Or Celia Cruz whichever u prefer*
> 
> See you next week!


	18. Benevolent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONGRATS TO PRINCE HARRY AND MEGHAN, THE (presumed) NEW DUKE AND DUCHESS OF SUSSEX!!!
> 
> This is a story about a Kingdom, so I had to say something about it, you know? 
> 
> Plus I’m so hyped that there’s a mixed race woman in the Royal Family! A huge part of Ravarra and Victor in particular, aside from the gayness, is the representation of mixed race. I myself am of mixed race (one of my parents is from a commonwealth country. Another reason to hype about the wedding) and my background has always been a huge part of who I am. I used Ravarra and Victor to bring about the representation that I hope to have for us someday. Stuff like the wedding brings us a BIG step closer. 
> 
> And in celebration, I’ve got for you a HUGE chapter (THE LONGEST BY FAR) full of cuteness and reformation! ENOUGH WITH THE NOTES, LET’S GET ON WITH IT!!!
> 
> Enjoy!

After Paloma had finished her song, she’d flown off, repeating her promise to be by their sides at their darkest and brightest hours. Victor and the Pr—Esteban! Victor still had to get used to that—then decided that that was a good time to retire for the night. 

They undressed and Esteban plopped himself into his sleep roll, and Victor was about to get into his, until Esteban pulled him into his arms. They just lied there, kissing and cuddling, for a good long time before deciding to go to sleep. Victor looked up at the snoozing boy from his place on his chest. 

He loved him. And, he loved him back. Anya had promised him that he would find love. And, he’d found it. In none other than the Crown Prince of Ravarra. The very boy that he had been prophesied to rescue. 

He almost felt like crying. Because of who he was, he thought he would never have something like this. He had been wrong. He had it now. He was happy. He’d found happiness. 

He’d found love. 

And with that, he nestled back into Esteban’s chest, and slowly drifted to sleep...

***

SWOOSH

Almost the second that Victor fell asleep, light flashed across his vision, and he found himself somewhere else. 

He was in a large, fancy room. Possibly the fanciest room he’d ever seen. 

This was so much clearer than any dream he’d had before. It felt like it was real. Like it was there to show him something. Something that he needed to see. 

‘Someone with magic body parts can possess the ability to harness magic on occasion. And, in theory, since you have magic eyes, you should possess the ability to have visions. They may come at any time, whenever you least expect it.’ Anya had said. 

A VISION!!! 

Victor was having a vision! 

His first vision! 

But, what kind of vision? 

The room was fairly large. It had bookshelves, desks, a daybed, an open chest full of what looked like baby’s toys, and a crib next to a large window. A nursery, Victor guessed. 

On the opposite wall hung a banner. That sigil. It was a sigil that Victor had always looked up to. A sigil that made him ready and willing to serve without question. It was of the head of a Delmaran Mau cat, wearing a sparkly tiara on a turquoise background. 

The sigil of House Reyes. 

CREAK

The doors to the fancy room suddenly opened, and someone walked in. 

It was the Queen. But, she looked so much younger. She looked just a little bit older than Victor. And, she was carrying something wrapped in a white blanket. She was followed by two other bronze-skinned men, one of them wearing Royal Guard armor, and the other wearing a fancy, blue tunic. The one in blue looked a bit like Esteban, but older, with straighter hair and a small mustache and...

Wait. 

Was that King Reynaldo!? 

“Look at him,” the Queen stated, “Our boy.”

“Yes,” the man Victor was now sure was the last King Consort agreed, “Our little Prince.”

Little Prince? Victor looked into the blanket to see what they were talking about. There was a little bronze head sticking out of the top around the Queen’s arms. 

It was Esteban! Baby Esteban! Oh God! He was so cute! 

“He is beautiful, your graces,” the Royal Guard stated, “A beautiful little boy. He looks just like both of you.”

“Yes, he does,” the King agreed, “The heir to our realm. And, we’re trusting you with his life, High Sir.”

“Your grace?”

The Queen smiled at him, “He is of the utmost importance, to us and to the realm, and we’re trusting you to keep him safe. Sandro, we want you to be Esteban’s personal bodyguard.”

The Guard—Sandro—looked surprised. Then, he smiled, “I would be honored, your graces.”

The Queen smiled. Then, she looked back down at her baby boy, “You are going to be a great King someday, little one. I know it. I only hope that I can raise you right.”

“You will,” the King told her, “You are going to be a great mother. And, you’ll have my help the whole way.”

If only that were true... 

The Queen kissed him, “I love you,” then, she turned back to Baby Esteban, “And, I love you, my little Prince.”

SHH

There was another flash, much smaller this time, and Victor found himself somewhere else. This time, he was in a crowded room, where people were gathered around a long box. 

A coffin, Victor realized, when he looked in. The King was lying in it. Not moving, not breathing. 

It was different from the bodies that Victor had killed. This one looked so... peaceful. Like he’d served his purpose, and now he was returning to God. 

The Queen stepped forward with the white blanket in her arms. Baby Esteban was still a baby, but his little eyes were open and he had more hair. Oh God, did he get cuter!? The Queen showed him the man in the box. 

“You see that? You see him, my little Prince?” The Queen asked, “That’s your father. He’s at peace now.”

Baby Esteban started crying. 

Aww! 

Victor just wanted to cradle him in his arms and tell him that everything would be okay. Luckily, the Queen did that for him. 

“Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay, my little Prince,” the Queen bounced him in her arms, “He’s gone now. But, he’s gone, because he saved us. He saved us all. He sacrificed himself for the Kingdom. For us. For you.”

Baby Esteban kept crying, and the Queen kept bouncing him to try to calm him down. 

“He’s a hero. Your father’s a hero. And, he’ll be remembered as a hero,” she held him close to her, “It’s just you and me now, my little Prince.”

SHH

Victor found himself back in the castle, in a huge room with lots of light and pillars and balconies. 

“Mami?” A little voice asked, “Why do you always sit there?”

It was Baby Esteban. He looked around five years old. God, he was so cute! He was looking up at his mother, sitting at the front and center of the room in a big, fancy chair. 

The Throne. The Royal Throne of Ravarra. 

She smiled down at him, “I sit here, because I am the Queen,” she picked him up and sat him in her lap, “I am the ruler of Ravarra. This whole Kingdom belongs to me, and it is my duty to keep it safe and prosperous. And someday, you too will sit here.”

“Will I be the Queen, Mami?”

She laughed kindheartedly, “You’ll be the King.”

“Like Papi?”

“Yes, but different. Your Papi was the King, yes, but he wasn’t the ruler. The King Consort. You will be both King and ruler of Ravarra. The King Regnant. And, this whole Kingdom will belong to you. You will sit up here and address your subjects, and someone will announce you,” she poked his little nose, “‘You stand in the presence of Esteban the Adorable of House Reyes, King Regnant of the realm, protector of the heartlands, Lord of the Ciudad Del Fundador, Reigning Monarch of Ravarra.’”

“Yes!” Baby Esteban sat straight in her lap and started waving his little hands around, “I am Esteban the Adorable of House Reyes, King regalo of the real something, protector of people’s hearts and lands, Lord of the celery Del food doors, and it’s raining monarch butterflies in Ravarra!”

God... damnit! That was the cutest announcement in the history of everything. It should not be possible for someone to be that cute! It’s completely unnatural! 

“Mami?” Baby Esteban turned back to her, “If you’re the Queen and the ruler of Ravarra, then shouldn’t this be the... Queendom of Ravarra?”

She smiled, “Perhaps if your ancestor, King Marcel, was Queen Marcela, and if this were a female primogeniture, then yes. But, it’s not. It is the Kingdom, because it was founded by a King, but it doesn’t matter if you’re a boy or a girl. This is an absolute primogeniture, which means that if you were the firstborn of the ruler, you would become the ruler after them. I am the ruler, and you are my only child, Esteban, so someday, you will be the King, but for now,” she cupped his chin, “you’re still my little Prince.”

SHH

Victor found himself in a hallway lined with paintings, vases, and other forms of art. Baby Esteban, about six now, was sitting in the middle of the floor playing with some toys. 

Goddamnit, why was he so cute!? Cuteness should be illegal! Esteban would be locked up for eternity! 

“Esteban.”

The Queen walked down the hall toward him carrying a basket with a blanket over it. 

“Hi Mami!” Baby Esteban waved at her. 

God... damnit... So cute... 

The Queen smiled, “Happy birthday, my little Prince. Look what Uncle Celso got you.” She placed the basket beside him. 

Baby Esteban crawled over and peeked under the blanket. 

Two flashes of pale and a bit of dark bounced out of the basket. Esteban fell back, but recovered quickly and sat up to look at what had jumped at him. 

Two Naverese kittens were strolling toward him with a bit of a bounce in their step, as if they were dancing. 

Mewl mewl

They were mewling in unison. For some reason, Victor couldn’t understand what they were saying in the vision, but he got the idea that they were singing. 

They rubbed up against Baby Esteban, who giggled in response, “I love them!”

The Queen smiled, “Good. I think...” she picked up one of the kittens and looked under it, “Yes, this one is a boy,” she placed him back down, “the other is a girl. What are you going to name them?”

Baby Esteban petted both of their heads. 

“Antonio and Mariana!”

SHH

Victor found himself in a place with an angry crowd. The Queen was standing at the front on a large stand, holding a long, shiny sword. 

Victor had heard that the Queen, like her mother, was excellent with a sword, but that didn’t seem like the type of sword that you would take into battle. In fact, it looked to Victor like an executioner’s blade. 

Beside her were Baby Esteban, about seven now, the cats at his feet, and the Royal Guard from before, Sandro, beside him. Baby Esteban looked scared. They stood in front of a gray block on the ground with a basket in front of it. 

“Are you sure you should be exposing your son to this, your grace?” Sandro asked, “He is quite young to be witnessing something like this.”

“He’s going to have to witness it someday, Sandro,” she told him, “Better now than later. Especially when such a heinous crime has been committed,” she turned to another Royal Guard in a sparkly, white cloak, “Warden Anselmo, bring the prisoner forward.”

The Warden of the Royal Guard nodded and walked off to the side. He returned shortly after, escorting an angry, western woman with bonded hands. When she got to the center and stood behind the block, she turned to face the crowd. 

“This woman has been accused of adultery,” the Queen announced, “Who here bears witness to her crimes?”

“I will speak to them!” An angry, western man at the front of the crowd shouted, “I am Lord Valerio Loyola, and this woman, Maria, is my wife! A few days ago, I walked in on her having at it with a manservant! She has utterly disgraced the sacred vows of marriage!” 

The crowd booed the bonded adulteress, Maria, who only glared at her accuser. 

The Queen turned to her, “Maria Bello Loyola. I, Reyna, Queen of Ravarra, hereby sentence you to die. If you have any final words, speak them now.”

The adulteress continued to glare at her accuser, “He was a better lay than you ever were!”

The crowd booed. The Queen raised her sword, “Kneel.” The adulteress kneeled over the block with her head above the basket. The Queen raised her sword high...

SHINK

The crowd cheered as the blade came down, and the adulteress’s head fell into the basket. Antonio and Mariana jumped and ran away. 

“Clean this mess up,” the Queen ordered. Then, she turned to Baby Esteban, who looked petrified. “Oh Esteban,” she handed the bloody sword to Sandro and pulled her son into a hug, “Someday, you will understand. It’s what had to be done. Everything is going to be okay, my little Prince.” 

Baby Esteban wrapped his little arms around his mother’s waist. 

SHH

Victor found himself in another room. The Queen was sat at a desk looking over some papers, when the doors creaked open and Baby Esteban, about eight now, walked in holding onto his leggings, with Antonio and Mariana at his legs, while Sandro trailed behind, looking flustered. 

“Mami,” Baby Esteban spoke as he reached her desk, “There’s something wrong with my pipi.”

...Did he just say his, ‘pipi?’

He stretched out his leggings and tried to show her, but she kept her gaze upward. 

Goddamnit, Baby Esteban! 

“High Sir Sandro,” the Queen asked, “Does my son have a...?”

“Err, yes, your grace,” he sputtered. 

“I see,” she reached down and cupped her son’s chin, “There’s nothing wrong with it, my little Prince. You are simply growing. This is what happens when you get older. High Sir Sandro, I would like you to teach my son about the birds and the bees.”

Sandro blushed, “Uhh, alright... Erm, now, you see...” 

They left the room. The Queen returned to her paperwork. 

SHH

Now, Victor found himself in a large theater. The Queen sat in a large booth on the upper levels with Baby Esteban, about ten now, in her lap, and an old woman sitting next to them, with Antonio and Mariana at their feet, watching the play below. 

It was, ‘Forevermore,’ Victor realized. The part where Sir Manuel was defending Princess Penelope from the dragon’s minions. 

The old woman snored. 

The Queen slapped her arm, “Mother, keep up! You’re being very rude!”

Mother?...

Queen Santana!?

The Queen Mother made a face as she reached down to pet one of the cats, “Girl, please! I’ve seen this play a thousand times, and even played in it a few. I know exactly how it goes, and it never changes! The same old story that makes women look like nothing more than damsels in distress! Let me sleep!”

“You were a performer, Grandmother?”

The Queen facepalmed. 

The Queen Mother smirked at him, “Sweet boy, I’ll have you know that I was the best Penelope in the realm! They say I was the face of the role! Exactly what the real Penelope must have looked like!”

“Mother, Penelope was western, she didn’t have golden skin...”

“Don’t give me your colorist, bronze privilege, girl! You’re half golden! Deal with it!”

“Mother, you’re the most colorist person I know... And, bronze privilege isn’t a thing...”

“It is when you copper-skins control the whole damned realm!”

“Mother, first of all, you just said I’m half golden, so you can’t call me that, and second, please don’t use colorist slurs around my son.”

“Mami? What’s, ‘colorist?’”

“Nothing, my little Prince, you’re grandmother is just a delusional old woman. Watch the play.”

“I beg your pardon, you little hybrid of a Queen—!”

“Go to sleep, Mother.”

“Hmph! Little hybridized, half-and-half Queen and her little copper-skin boy who...!” 

She continued to mutter as she lied back. The Queen ignored her and returned her attention to the play. 

“Look, my son,” the Queen pointed to Manuel and Penelope, “Look at how Manuel is willing to do whatever it takes to defend Penelope. Look at the way Penelope trusts him despite their odds. Manuel is her knight in shining armor. They’re in love. Now, look at Juan and Miguel.” 

She pointed to them. Miguel was defending Juan from another group of minions. 

“They’re doing the same things,” Baby Esteban noted. 

“Yes,” the Queen stated, “They are. They’re in love too.”

“But, they’re both boys.”

“Mm, didn’t stop your father and that cliffhanger from going at it before he met your—“

“Mother!”

“That’s right. Before he met your mother.”

Baby Esteban giggled as the Queen rolled her eyes. 

“But, in all honesty, precious boy,” the Queen Mother ruffled his little hair, “You should listen to your mother. It’s a perfectly natural thing for two boys to climb under the sheets together and have at each other—“

“MOTHER!!!”

“What?”

The Queen sighed, then turned back to Baby Esteban. 

“Yes, my son, they are both boys. They’re two boys, and they’re in love with each other, just like Manuel and Penelope are in love with each other. Miguel is Juan’s knight in shining armor, just like Manuel is Penelope’s. And, that’s okay. That’s normal. That’s natural. That’s who they are, my son. That’s who they are.”

Baby Esteban looked like he was thinking about something. Victor knew. He was coming to the realization that that’s who he was too. The Queen held him close to her. 

“Someday, you’ll end up just like Juan and Penelope, my little Prince. Someday, you too will fall in love with a knight in shining armor.”

“Yes, precious lamb, that you will. And, if I catch either you or your knight limping that day, I’ll spank you myself...”

“Mother!”

SHH

Victor found himself on a large balcony. The Queen was sitting at a little table overlooking some paperwork. She seemed bored. Victor really couldn’t blame her. Paperwork was boring. He knew from experience. 

“Mami? Can I sit with you?”

The Queen looked up. Esteban, about eleven now, was approaching her with Antonio and Mariana at his feet, like always. 

The Queen put down the paper she had been looking over. 

“You’re supposed to be socializing with Sombra Del Fuego.”

“I don’t like her,” Esteban stated as he sat down across from her. 

“Well, that’s too bad. She seems to like you.”

“She’s odd. And, I think she has a crush on me.”

The Queen smiled, “That happens sometimes. She likely won’t be the last girl to have a crush on the heir to the realm.”

“But, I don’t like girls!”

She raised an eyebrow, “I’m slightly offended.”

“You’re not a girl! You’re an old lady!”

“...I’m not even thirty. Your grandmother is an old lady.”

Esteban giggled, “She’s an ancient lady!”

“I CAN HEAR YOU!!!” 

The Queen Mother glared at them from another balcony. 

“Mother, shouldn’t you be getting back to the bastion?”

“I’ll go when I feel like it, little Queen! This ancient lady would like to spend more time with her family!” Then, she turned and left. 

The Queen just shook her head. 

Suddenly, one of the cats jumped on the table, but landed on the stack of papers and started slipping. Documents flew everywhere. 

“ANTONIO!!!” Esteban scolded as he picked up his troublesome cat. 

The Queen was laughing, “It’s fine. I was tired of reading those anyway.”

Esteban picked up the papers and placed them on the table. Then, he picked up one and looked at it. 

“What’s this about... ‘Fajardo?’”

The Queen took the paper and looked at it. 

“Ahh yes, that mess. House Fajardo is a minor House from the Isla Del Mar. Francisca Fajardo was set to marry Mauro Bello, but now her mother is demanding that she be set to marry Dante Nazario, which is a problem, because he’s betrothed to Elena Valenzuela.”

“Is Francisca in love with him?”

“I doubt it.”

“...Then, why does Lady Fajardo want her to marry him?”

“Hereditary politics.”

“...Geronimo Palomar? Who is that? I thought Geronimo was common-born.”

The Queen laughed at that, “No. Hereditary politics. Do you remember your first execution?”

Esteban nodded, “You beheaded Lady Loyola for adultery with a manservant.”

“Yes. Lady Maria was born into House Bello, and after her execution, the Bello family was disgraced. Now, do you remember who Dante is?”

“He’s Uncle Raymundo’s... parrot something. That thing that Aurelio is for Amador.”

The Queen chuckled, “That’s right. Now, can you put the pieces together?”

“Umm... Lady Fajardo doesn’t want Francisca to marry Mauro, because he’s from a disgraced family, and she wants her to marry Dante, because she wants to be close to Uncle Raymundo.”

“That’s exactly it.”

“But... if she tries to take Dante, Elena’s family is going to get mad, and they’re going to start fighting, so I think she should just marry someone else.”

“Exactly how I would have put it!” The Queen Mother waddled onto their balcony, “You’re really good at this, sweet boy.”

“I have an idea!” Esteban stated, “Uncle Ramon is Uncle Raymundo’s brother, and he isn’t married. I think she should marry him!”

“It’s possible,” the Queen stated, “And, if she can’t get Dante, she might try to, but—“

“—But, Ramon Del Mar is a loveless sea-monkey that doesn’t know how much fun procreation can be.”

“MOTHER!!!”

“What?”

The Queen shook her head. She looked at Esteban, “I’m sorry, my son. Basically, Uncle Ramon can’t be attracted to anyone.”

“Aww.”

“Do you still think they should get married?”

“No. I don’t want Uncle Ramon to do something he can’t like.”

“You’re such a little angel,” she cupped his chin, “And, you’re really good at understanding politics.”

“I like it! It’s very interesting!”

“Precious lamb, you won’t find many people who agree with you on that...”

The Queen ignored her mother and smiled, “Then, when you’re King, you’ll be better at it than most, my little Prince.”

SHH

Victor found himself in a large garden. Antonio and Mariana were playing under a tree with another Naverese with different patterning, two Delmaran Mau cats, and a yellowy cat. Sitting on a little hill was Esteban, about twelve now, with four others. Two of them looked a lot like Esteban, except that they were shorter, had androgynous faces, shoulder-length hair, and really bright, brown eyes. Victor figured those must have been his cousins, Amador and Marina. They were literally identical, except that one was wearing a blue tunic and the other was wearing a dress. The two Maus must have been theirs. Sitting next to Amador was a boy with golden everything. Golden clothes, golden skin, golden hair, and even golden eyes. That must have been Amador’s paramour, Aurelio. He seemed like the type to have a yellow cat. The last person sitting with them was a boy in a green tunic, with golden skin and dark brown hair, smiling with his mouth opened. Victor didn’t know who that was, but he’d heard that Mendoza’s were known for that kind of smile, so maybe that was Esteban’s... second cousin? He figured the third Naverese was his. 

Said second cousin pulled on Esteban’s arm and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Ew, stop!” Esteban complained, “Don’t kiss me, Feliciano!”

“Why not?”

“Because, we’re cousins!”

“That’s why I’m kissing you! I love you, cousin!”

He kept kissing Esteban’s cheek. 

“Ew! Nasty! Stop it!”

He pushed him back. Feliciano looked sad. 

“You can kiss me!” Amador offered, batting his eyes. 

“But, we’re not related.”

Technically, they were. Through Esteban, at least. 

Amador crawled over to him and kept batting his eyes, “That’s why you should kiss me!” He continued to crawl on all fours, and—

Woah... 

He had a cute ass... 

“Oh,” Feliciano smiled, “Okay!” 

Feliciano started kissing him rapidly on the cheek. 

“Kiss me on the lips!”

Feliciano looked confused, “Like Aurelio?”

“Mhm!”

“Will he be mad?”

“I don’t mind,” Aurelio stated, “I like sharing!”

Feliciano blushed, “I’ve never kissed on the lips before. It feels funny that my first time will be with a boy.”

“Good funny or bad funny?” Marina asked. 

“Umm,” Feliciano considered, “Good funny...?”

“Then, kiss my brother, you idiot!”

Feliciano blushed even more. Slowly, he began to lean forward toward Amador’s face. He pecked him on the lips and then fell back laughing. 

“That was fun!”

“Do it again!” Amador batted his eyes some more. Feliciano leaned back in and started kissing him again and again. 

“Kiss me now!” Aurelio bounced over and presented his face. Feliciano obliged, and soon went back and forth kissing Amador and Aurelio. 

Feliciano giggled, “I like this! I like kissing boys!”

“We do too!” Amador giggled. 

“Do you like kissing boys, Marina?” Feliciano asked. 

“No,” Amador answered for her, “She likes kissing girls!”

Marina shrugged, “My brother can kiss boys, why can’t I kiss girls?”

Feliciano giggled, “That’s funny!”

Everyone giggled. “What about you, Esteban?”

Esteban blushed, “Oh. Umm... I haven’t kissed ever, but... I like boys too.”

Feliciano giggled, “We’re all funny!” 

Everyone giggled. 

SHH

This vision took a dark turn. Victor was back in the castle, but it was shaking. There was shouting. Swords ringing. Like there was a battle going on. 

The raid! This was a vision of the raid! 

Sure enough, there was Esteban at his current age, hiding behind High Sir Sandro. 

“Stay behind me, your grace!” He ordered. 

The doors burst open, and a bunch of knights ran in, led by none other than Lord Severo Duran, and surprisingly, Lord Porra. 

Lord Severo pointed his sword, “Please, don’t make this any harder than it has to be, gold-knight.”

“If that’s what it takes to keep him safe,” Sandro stated, “I’ll make it as hard as it can get!”

Lord Severo sighed, “Everyone is so unreasonable...”

“Get him!” The nasally Lord Porra ordered. The knights made to attack. 

“No,” Lord Severo ordered, “Call your men off, Lord Pedro. I’ll handle him.”

Lord Severo tried to lunge at the gold-knight, but apparently years in the Royal Guard had made Sandro good. Very good. In fact, he was better than even the Kingdom’s master of war. And, he didn’t lose. 

CRUNCH

“ARGH!!!” Lord Severo grunted loudly as Sandro’s blade entered his side. When Sandro removed it, the master of war fell to the ground. Blood started to seep out of the fresh wound. 

Sandro pointed his blade at Lord Severo’s head, “Yield, traitor!”

Lord Severo looked hurt, physically and emotionally, by that. 

He sighed, “I yie—“

CRUNCH

“AHH!!!” Esteban shrieked. 

Sandro looked down to see a blade emerging from his ribs. Lord Pedro pulled his sword out, and Sandro fell to the ground. 

Esteban rushed to his side, “SANDRO!!!”

The Royal Guard looked up at Esteban. 

“Reyna...”

He tried to touch Esteban’s face. 

“I... I love...”

...But, his hand fell short, and dropped, unmoving... 

He was dead. 

Lord Severo struggled to stand, “That was... dishonorable!” 

“This is a rebellion,” Lord Porra stated, “For us, there’s no such thing as honor anymore. Best get used to it, old man.”

Esteban cried over his fallen defender. Then, he noticed the sword still in his hand. He picked it up and glared at Lord Porra. 

“GAH!!!”

He leapt forward and swung, but the Porra lord ducked out of the way just in time. A couple of knights rushed forward and restrained Esteban, forcing him to the ground. 

Lord Porra knocked the sword out of his hands, “Heh. Feisty, aren’t ya?”

“Fuck you!” Tears were streaming from Esteban’s face, “If you’re going to kill me... go ahead and do it!”

Lord Porra cackled, “No, boy. We didn’t go to all this trouble to kill you. Nah, we’re here to take you. To my Lord Malvado Del Fuego.”

Esteban looked horrified, “No! ‘You’ll never take me alive!’”

“We already have,” he sneered, “Let’s go!”

“AHH!!! NO!!! HELP!!!”

HISS HISS

Antonio and Mariana bounced up and started scratching at the knights. The knights were shaken, but they recovered and threw them off. They began to pull Esteban away. 

“NO!!! HELP ME!!!”

SHH

Now, Victor found himself somewhere familiar. He was on a road in the Bosque De La Luz. The northern raid forces were returning home. Esteban was bonded and was riding on a horse with Lord Porra’s brother, the Witch, and Lord Severo looked ready to keel over at their side. 

“So, what do you say, boys?” Witch Porra sneered nasally, “How’s about we give the little boy-fucker a good fucking?”

If Victor were there, he would have cut that witch into tiny pieces. But, he wasn’t there. The Porra Witch was dead now, but now Victor had to witness the horrible things that he’d done while he was alive. 

The witch groped Esteban. Esteban looked like he was trying to stay strong, but his face betrayed his fear. 

Lord Severo grunted, “Leave the boy alone,” he coughed a bit, “Lord Malvado wants him alive and undamaged. Keep your hands. To yourself.”

“Best listen to the old man, Pablo,” Lord Pedro stated, “Lord Del Fuego does want all those things, as painful as it to agree with him.”

“So that he can fuck him all to himself,” the witch sneered, “Ya hear that, boy? Where your going, you’ll be getting fucked more than a Ciudad whore! Best get used to it as soon as possible, yes?” He continued to grope. The poor boy whimpered as his hand started to find it’s way into his leggings...

“I said... LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!” Lord Severo tried to punch the witch. He missed. And, the force he’d put into it at his condition caused him to fall off of his horse. 

THUD

He grunted loudly as he fell to the side of the road. Blood was seeping out in pools now. 

Lord Porra stopped and sneered down at him, “Tried to swing on my brother, did you? That was unwise. Leave the master of war right where he is, men! Let him learn from his mistakes. Ya!”

And with that, the knights continued on, as if the Lord of House Duran weren’t bleeding out on the side of the road. 

SHH

Now, Victor found himself somewhere else familiar. The dungeon that he’d rescued Esteban from. And, there he was, chained to the wall. He was fully clothed except for his bare feet. 

The doors on the other side of the room creaked open, and Malvado emerged holding small, shiny knife. 

“Good morning, Esteban,” he taunted, “I hope you slept well. I’ve got such fun planned for us today.”

He kneeled beside Esteban and ran the knife up his leg. 

“Fuck you!” Esteban spat. 

“My, such language. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” He ran the knife across Esteban’s lips. “But yes, I’ve considered fucking myself on occasion, but it hasn’t had the same effect as when I consider fucking other people. Even in my old age, I still enjoy a good fuck now and then. My favorites are the young ones. Young girls...” his knife found itself under Esteban’s chin, “...young boys...”

“Fuck. You.”

“Fuck me?” Malvado cackled, “No, fuck you! Which is exactly what I intend to do.” He ran the knife down Esteban’s torso, “Don’t worry, Esteban. The whole Kingdom knows that you’re a little boy-fucker. That you want it like this. You like it like this.” The blade hovered over Esteban’s crotch, “You’re not using these parts, are you? It’s your other side that gets the attention, yes? Your backside.”

“No...”

The knife ran down his sleeves, “You enjoy getting fucked, don’t you? You enjoy getting rammed into until you bleed. And, your girl-fucking mother condones it, because she couldn’t spend the rest of her life with her handmaiden’s finger up her birth canal.”

“No!”

“You’d probably bend over for anyone who asked, wouldn’t you? Tell me, do you bend over for the gold-knights?”

“NO!!! I DON’T BEND OVER!!! I’VE NEVER HAD SEX!!!”

Malvado chuckled, “Well, you should be flattered then! Your first time shall be with the protector of the north...”

ZZT ZZT ZZT

In a few swift cuts, Esteban’s clothes lay in shreds beside him, and he was left in nothing but his undergarments. 

“Don’t worry, Esteban,” he whispered, “I’ll fuck you like you know you want it. I’ll fuck you ‘till you bleed.”

Esteban whimpered under the old man’s gaze. The knife found itself over Esteban’s undergarments...

Suddenly, the doors on the other side of the room were pushed forward. 

“It’s locked!”

That was Victor’s voice! That was him on the other side! They heard murmuring and roaring following after it. 

“Well,” Malvado looked thoughtful, “That was quick,” he turned and ran the knife across Esteban’s cheek, “Don’t go anywhere, Esteban. I’ve still got plans for you.”

He got up and walked out through the other doors, closing them behind him. 

SHPEW

The locked doors flew open. 

“Woah. Quite the recoil. I think I like my wand better.”

ROAR

Again, Victor couldn’t understand Incendio in the vision. 

Then, Victor himself rushed in, his armor gleaming like it was made of pure gold. He stared at Esteban. Esteban stared back, with a look of shock, surprise, and that same something else that Esteban had been looking at him with ever since. 

Love. 

It was love. 

All this time, that something else had been love. 

SWOOSH

That flash of light was the biggest one yet, and apparently, the final one. 

Victor woke up and found himself back in the tent. Alone. Where was Esteban? The tent flap was open. Victor rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and got up to go find him. He went outside and peered around. The light from the clearing illuminated his view a little, and he spotted a figure walking back toward the tent. 

“Esteban?”

Esteban looked up at him and smiled, “Good evening, Valorous Victor.”

“Good evening.”

Esteban reached up and caressed his face, then kissed his lips. Every time, it still made Victor flutter. 

“I had a dream about you,” Esteban stated. 

“You did?” Did he have visions too? “What about?”

“I dreamt that you were kidnapped by a dragon, and I had to come and save you, and we fell in love.”

Oh. 

So, it was just a normal dream. 

“So, you dreamt that I was your Penelope?”

“That’s right,” he kissed his cheek, “I guess in the real world, I’m your Penelope, but a boy can dream.”

“Yes, he can,” Victor smiled shyly, “What else happened?”

“Well, there was another one where we were on top of a snowy hill, and you were making a snow angel, and then we started kissing.”

Victor snickered, “That sounds like fun.”

Esteban nodded, “I used to make snow angels with my second cousin in the winter. He was better at it than I was.”

“Feliciano?”

Esteban gave him a look. 

“Yes... Feliciano Mendoza... How did you know that?”

“I saw.”

“You... what?”

“I saw. Him. And, everyone else. Among other things. I had a vision while I was asleep.”

“A vision?”

“Yeah. Of your past. From when you were a baby to when I rescued you.”

Esteban shook his head slowly, “That’s... fucking creepy.”

Victor laughed, “Yeah, I guess it is. If it helps, you were extremely cute.”

Esteban blushed, “I’m not still cute?”

“I didn’t say that,” Victor leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

Esteban smiled, “What did you see?”

“Well,” Victor tried to remember it all, “There was one not long after you were born, with your mother and father fawning all over your cute baby self. Then, there was your father’s funeral. And, when your mother talked to you about the throne and ruling. And, when you got those Naverese cats for your birthday.”

Esteban smiled, “Antonio and Mariana.”

“‘South Side Story?’” Victor asked with a smirk. 

“Hey, they’re from the south.”

“True. And, when your mother executed that adulteress. And,” he snickered, “Your first boner.”

Esteban blushed. 

“You actually tried to show it to her!”

“Shut up!”

“‘Mami. There’s something wrong with my pipi.’”

“NEXT!!!”

Whinny, ‘AYY!!! I’M TRYNA SLEEP!!! WHO WANTS A HORSESHOE UP THEY ASS!!!??’ 

Esteban backed down, “Sorry, Lina!”

“Okay, okay,” Victor calmed down, “Umm... Oh! And, there was that time she and your grandmother talked to you about Juan and Miguel.”

Esteban smiled at the memory. 

“I like your grandmother. Despite her colorist comments.”

“Yes, Grandmother is... definitely something.”

“It sure seemed like it. And, then when your mother taught you about hereditary politics. And, there was one in a garden with you, Amador, Marina, Aurelio, and Feliciano. Feliciano had his first kiss, and then you all said that you were attracted to the same sex.”

Esteban smiled, “That was the first time that I said it out loud.”

“You all have cats.”

“We do,” Esteban nodded, “I’ve got Antonio and Mariana. Amador and Marina have two Delmaran Maus, Elena and Diablo. Marina took Diablo with her when she joined the Order of Dark Magic, and Amador and Aurelio basically share Elena and Aurelio’s yellow cat, Oro. And, Feliciano has another Naverese, Santana, who is named specifically after my grandmother, yes.”

“Does it ever get confusing with Marina and Mariana?”

“Sometimes. But, we’ve gotten used to it.”

“I have a Delmaran Mau,” Victor told him, “His name is Leo.”

Esteban smirked, “You would have fit right in with us.”

Victor smiled, “That’s cute. You were so cute,” then, Victor’s expression turned grim, “Then... the next one was of the raid...”

Esteban looked sad. 

“How Lord Duran and Lord Porra attacked and killed that Royal Guard. Sandro?”

Esteban nodded, “Yeah. High Sir Sandro Carrera. My personal bodyguard. Everyone in the Royal Guard was like a father to me, but... he was the most fatherly.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

Victor put a hand on his arm, “And, then there was that incident on the road. When Witch Porra tried to... And, Lord Duran stopped him.”

“Yeah,” Esteban confirmed, “Aside from clearly not wanting to hurt anyone, Lord Duran saved me. It’s why I don’t hold a grudge against him.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that the Porra’s hurt you so much?”

Esteban crossed his arms, “Well, you killed them anyway. It doesn’t matter anymore. Witch Porra never touched me the rest of the way there.”

Victor looked down, “Then... the last scene I saw was of you just before I rescued you... You and Malvado.”

Esteban nodded, “You saved me too. Not only that, you saved my everything. You saved me.”

Victor felt like he was about to cry. Esteban had been through so much. So many close calls. He’d just barely made it all this way. Without Victor...

“I won’t let anyone do that to you again,” Victor promised, “The next time someone even thinks about touching you, I’ll kill them. I’ll cut them into a million pieces. I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They kissed. It still gave Victor that wonderful feeling every time. 

“You really were cute,” Victor told him, “You still are.”

Esteban smiled, “You’re cute too.”

If only that were true. 

But, Victor knew it wasn’t. 

He was never going to be. 

“No, I’m not,” Victor’s voice started to break, “I’m the ugliest person in the Kingdom.”

“That’s not true!” Esteban rubbed his arm, “That’s not even close to true!”

“I don’t know how you can love someone like me,” Victor felt tears in his eyes, “You deserve so much better.”

“That’s not true!” Esteban stated confidently, “You’re perfect! I love you! I love everything about you! I love your personality! You’re a good person! That’s damn near impossible to find in this world! I love how you act, and how you walk, and how you talk, and your laugh, and your smile, and how you purr like a kitten when you sleep. And, I love you physically too! I love your face, and your hair, and your lips, and your eyes. Especially your eyes. They’re so pretty. You’re so pretty.”

“...Y-you think I’m pretty?”

“Yeah. I do. You’re pretty, Victor. You’re really pretty.”

That was a first. He was no stranger to having his eyes being called pretty, but he had never, himself, been called pretty. 

He liked it. 

“You’re pretty, Victor. You’re so pretty.”

Victor smiled, “Thanks.”

“Say it.”

“Say what?”

“Say that you’re pretty.”

“I... I don’t think I can—“

“I want to hear you say it. Say it...” he stood so that he was taller than Victor again, “Your Prince commands it.”

AHH!!! 

“Yeah,” Esteban smiled, “I’ve seen how you get when I say that. You like when I order you around.”

Victor blushed, “I guess I do.”

“Then, obey your Prince. Say that your pretty.”

“Or... or what?”

“Well...” 

Esteban swung his leg around in a circle. Victor had to back out of the way to avoid getting hit. 

“...I could always just connect my foot with your testicles. No children for you, Valorous Victor!”

Victor blushed and giggled, “I don’t think I can have children anyway, Esteban.”

“It’s your choice. Obey your Prince, or get kicked in the balls. Choose wisely, Valorous Victor!”

Victor giggled again. 

“Okay... I’m pretty.”

Saying that felt good. 

“That’s right. You’re pretty. You’re really fucking pretty. I’m glad you were my first kiss.”

Victor smiled, “I’m glad you were mine too.”

Esteban looked surprised, “I was your first?”

“Yes, you were.”

He laughed, “I never would have guessed. You’re so pretty. And, you have a cute... umm...” he started blushing. 

“What?”

“You... you have a cute...”

“A cute what?”

“...butt...”

“...What?”

“You have a cute butt.”

Victor blushed insanely. He had definitely never heard anyone say anything like that to him before! 

“It’s just... I... I like the... the shape of it and—and the way it looks and all, and umm... I—I just like... looking at it.”

Victor kept blushing, “Umm... thanks... Yours is pretty cute too...” 

Which was honestly true. 

Esteban kept blushing as well. 

“Umm, could I... I don’t know... touch it?”

Victor’s eyes widened, “Uhh... m-my...?”

Esteban nodded. 

“Ohh... okay.”

Victor turned to the side awkwardly. He looked back at himself, and Esteban’s hand slowly reached out...

He touched it. 

Esteban’s hand. Victor’s ass. It all felt amazing. 

“I... I love it,” Esteban stated as he continued running his hand along it, “I love it!... I love you.”

Victor was about to respond. 

Coo, ‘Foreevermooooore.’ 

They both looked up into the tree to see their guardian sitting in it. 

“Paloma?” Victor asked. 

Coo, 

‘He has cooome,  
To aveeenge,  
His fallen ooone,

Arm yourseeelves,  
My childreeen,  
Defend yourseeelves, 

Foreevermooooore!’ 

And with that, she flew off into the night. 

GALLOP GALLOP GALLOP

Suddenly, they began to hear thundering gallops from the forest. They looked to each other, and simultaneously, ran for Lina. When they got to her, they started digging around in her saddle for their weapons. 

Whinny, ‘Wha—? What the f—? AIGHT!!! IS HORSESHOE TIME!!!’ 

“Shh!” Victor shushed her, “Do you hear that?”

Lina’s ears perked up. Whinny, ‘Ahh shee-it...’ 

“Yeah,” Esteban agreed as he pulled on the quiver, “We could use whatever help you can provide.”

Whinny, ‘You got it, boy-fucker.’ 

Esteban glared at her, “That’s a derogatory slur!”

“You get used to it,” Victor assured him. 

The three of them returned to the front of their camp with weapons—and horseshoes—drawn. The galloping got closer...

RUSTLE

Out of the bushes, a familiar large, black horse jumped into the camp. 

Whinny, ‘North side, mothafucka!’ 

Whinny, ‘Oh hell-to-da-no...’ 

Whinny, ‘Damn, bitch, you lookin’ fine! C’mere, gimme some pull, girl!’ 

Whinny, ‘Fuck naw, I ain’t no ho! Backup outta mah camp fo’ I kick yo ass back to da north side! West side, mothafucka!’ 

Whinny, ‘North side, mothafucka!’ 

“Do... all horses talk like that?” Esteban asked. 

“From what I’ve seen,” Victor confirmed. 

Lina and Marco continued their horse-talk, while Marco’s rider jumped off, “YOU!!!”

Victor raised his sword. 

“Good evening, Sir Alonso.”

“YOU!!!” He ripped his sword out of the scabbard, “YOU!!! YOU KILLED HER!!!”

“In my defense, I thought she was just another Del Fuego thug. Which she was. This isn’t helping my argument, is it?”

“YOU!!!” He slashed at him, “YOU KILLED ALMA!!! YOU KILLED MY WIFE!!!”

CLANG

Victor needed to be careful. He may have had his magic sword, but he was still half-naked. 

Esteban raised the bow, “Sir Alonso, step away from my beloved.”

“Yeah, best listen to—“

Wait... 

His what!? 

Victor looked at him. 

“Did you just call me your beloved?”

“Yes, I did. Sir Alonso, I’m only going to say it once.”

Victor stared at him wide-eyed. Then, he felt what must have looked like the stupidest grin in the universe grow across his face. 

“STAY OUT OF THIS!!!” He yelled, “You... YOU KILLED HER!!!”

CLANG CLANG

Victor kept his guard up, “Yeah, about that—“

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!”

CLANG CLANG CLANG

“About that,” Victor continued, “You are aware of why I did it, correct?”

“YOU’RE A MURDERER, THAT’S WHY!!!”

“...No.”

“Sir Alonso,” Esteban kept his aim, “I’ve never killed a man before, but I have killed a troll, and I’ve shot a nobleman in the stomach. Now, I’m not particularly fond of Del Fuego thugs, so if you don’t stop trying to kill my beloved, I’m going to shoot you in the face.”

“Hold on now, calm down... beloved,” Victor already loved saying that, “I can handle this.”

CLANG

“Would you mind handling it before he chops off a part of you that I like?”

“Which part would that be?”

“Everything.”

Victor smiled, then turned back to his attacker. 

“Sir Alonso—“

CLANG

“—I didn’t want to kill her. And, from what you’ve told me about her, I severely regret doing it. But, I didn’t know her. I didn’t know anything about her. All I knew was that she was a knight at the doors of the Del Fuego dungeon. All I knew was that she stood in the way of me and my quest to rescue Esteban.”

“Stop... TALKING!!!”

CLANG CLANG CLANG

Finally, Sir Alonso looked tired and lowered his sword. At least he wasn’t swinging at Victor now, but he was still giving him a death glare. 

“Sir Alonso,” Victor breathed, “Malvado Del Fuego is an evil man.”

“I know!”

“Then, why do you serve him?”

“I serve my liege! I’m loyal to whomever lords over my lands!”

“First off,” Esteban cut in, “You’re from the Tierra De Arena.”

“I’m loyal! I’m in the Del Fuego army! I’m loyal to House Del Fuego!... Even if their actions are... questionable at best.”

Ahh! An opening! 

“Sir Alonso,” Victor tried, “House Del Fuego is in open rebellion against the Crown.”

“Do you even know why?” Esteban asked. 

Sir Alonso looked distant. 

“No. I don’t. A true knight serves his liege without question. Besides... The ones that do ask... disappear.”

That, unfortunately, made a lot of sense. 

“Sir Alonso,” Victor stated, “Malvado Del Fuego is in open rebellion against the Crown, because the Queen refused to marry her son to his daughter.”

Sir Alonso paused. 

“...You’re lying.”

“He’s really not,” Esteban confirmed. 

“An entire rebellion for... She’s his only heir! Why should I believe you!?”

“Because, it’s the truth,” Victor stated, “He wanted to marry his only daughter into the Royal Family, so that his bloodline would only be remembered as monarchs. Bringing the glory days of Rafuego back, or some shit.”

According to history, there was nothing glorious about Rafuego at all. It was always a charred wasteland, and then there was the wars, starvation, slavery, endless infighting... 

...Actually, minus starvation and slavery, Rafuego was starting to sound like what Ravarra was turning into today. Not on Victor’s watch! 

“That...” Sir Alonso shook his head, “...makes a lot of sense...”

Victor nodded, “Sir, has the Crown ever done anything to you personally? Anything to make you lose faith in their rule.”

He shook his head, “No. The Reyes reign has always been stable. And, Queen Reyna... she’s one of the greatest monarchs in our history.”

“She is,” Victor agreed, “Sir Alonso, your wife was like you. Loyal to her liege. But, even she didn’t believe in this rebellion. If not for the threat of disappearing... do you think she would have remained loyal to the Crown?”

Sir Alonso seemed to consider that. Then, he nodded. 

“Yes... I think she would have.”

“Then, do what she couldn’t. Honor her memory by doing what she would have wanted to do, Sir Alonso...”

Victor went for the final push. 

“Do it for your wife. For Dame Alma Delgado. Rebel... against the rebellion.”

Sir Alonso looked understandably torn. Victor was asking him to betray his liege and side with someone that had killed the love of his life. But, he was doing it for her. For his fallen wife. For her memory. Surely, that would be enough. 

And, it was. 

Sir Alonso sheathed his sword. 

“Very well.”

He turned to Esteban and kneeled. 

“I, Sir Alonso of House Delgado, hereby pledge my sword and my service to the Crown of House Reyes.”

Esteban put away his bow, “Thank you, Sir Alonso.”

Sir Alonso rose, “Well, now that I’m loyal to the Crown again, what would you have me do? Accompany you?”

That didn’t sound like such a bad idea. Having an extra sword might come in handy if they got into trouble. Of course, he’d probably try to slit Victor’s throat in his sleep—

“No.”

No!? 

Victor looked at Esteban. 

Sir Alonso too looked confused, “Then, what would you have me do, your grace?”

“I have something more important for you to do,” Esteban crossed his arms, “What do you know of those that disappeared?”

Sir Alonso’s eyebrows raised, “Well... They asked the wrong questions about the rebellion, and... that’s it. No one’s heard from them.”

“Do you think they’re dead?”

He shook his head, “Doubt it. We’d have likely heard if they were dead. I suspect that they were exiled or imprisoned, depending on how much of a threat that they posed.”

“Then, that’s your mission.” 

Esteban stood in that tall, commanding way that made Victor feel fluffy. 

“Sir Alonso, you are to find those who’ve disappeared. Find them, save them if you have to, and get them to rebel against the rebellion as you have. That is my command.”

Of course! That was such a great fucking idea! They could gain more allies and hurt the rebellion! It was perfect! Esteban was perfect! He was so smart! And, so kind! So caring! So—! 

Sir Alonso snorted. 

“You’re quite the benevolent Prince.”

Benevolent! 

That was the perfect word! 

Esteban was benevolent! 

Sir Alonso saluted, “By your command, your grace. Next you see of me, I shall have bands of rebelling rebels at my side.”

He turned to Victor. 

“I do not forgive you for what you’ve done... But, I understand. We do what we have to.”

“So, you’re not going to kill me.”

“Not now, at least.”

That made Victor feel a little better. 

Sir Alonso mounted Marco and reined him off. 

“Farewell, Sir Alonso,” Esteban called. 

“Farewell, your grace.”

Whinny, ‘See ya, west side witch.’ 

Whinny, ‘See ya, north side nut.’ 

And with that, they were off. 

When they were gone, Esteban turned to Victor. 

“Well, that was productive.”

“Yes, indeed it was,” he smiled shyly, “beloved.”

He kissed him on the cheek, earning him a smile in return, “You owe me.”

“Yes, I do. He was right. You are quite the benevolent Prince.”

“Perhaps it’s simply your good influence, Valorous Victor.”

“I only do what I can... Benevolent Esteban.”

He smiled, “Heh. I would have expected Beloved Esteban, but I like that too.”

“I do too. Now, I guess I still owe you something.”

“You could let me touch your butt again. Or, should I say, your Prince commands it.”

Victor smirked, “As you wish, my Prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO HAPPY!!!
> 
> Yes, the reason cats are so popular in Ravarra is cuz of the Reyes sigil... and cuz I just freakin love my kitties! 
> 
> Cat breeds:  
> Delmaran Mau = Egyptian Mau  
> Naverese = Siamese
> 
> Now that you know what breed they are, I bet some of you can guess what Antonio and Mariana might have been singing. ;P
> 
> Congrats again to the (maybe) new Duchess of Sussex! Next chapter takes us back to Amador in the capital. 
> 
> See you next week!


	19. Matchmaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the world of a highborn teenager in the Kingdom of Ravarra. 
> 
> In this chapter, Amador is forced to deal with the struggles of being a future protector—and most importantly, unmarried—but manages to find solace in more than one area... 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Honestly! Keep it in your pants for one night!”

Amador just stared at her, “I’m afraid that’s an impossible feat, Mother. That’s like telling me to keep from breathing.”

Lady Catalina Del Mar rolled her bright—extremely bright—eyes and downed her chalice, “If this banquet is going to go on for the rest of the night, I’m going to need more wine.” She waved over a manservant. 

“You’ve had enough. You can go without drinking, Mother.”

“And, you can go without sex!” She accused as the wine was being poured. 

“Go without sex!? Are you insane!?”

The manservant smiled at that. Amador vaguely remembered sleeping with him at some point. 

She took another sip, “I’m serious! Sex has turned you into a little whore!”

“...Well yeah, but at least sex doesn’t get me drunk.”

“...It gets you and your family a bad name,” she pointed at him, “Honestly, everywhere I go, I can hear someone whisper, ‘Oh look, it’s Lady Del Mar! The mother of the twin whores!’”

Amador giggled, “Is that what you old people call us?”

“Watch it!” She glared at him, “I can still spank you! Though, I’d much rather never touch your behind again.”

Amador continued to giggle. 

“Honestly!” She continued drinking. She really should stop! Her bronze skin was starting to turn different shades! “How did I end up with opposite sex twins who both ended up becoming same sex whores!?”

Amador shrugged, “This is who we are, Mother.”

“Hmph! Maybe, but...” she mumbled something about the Queen falling in love with a man, then shook her head and pointed, “You know, thanks to her magic, Marina may have avoided the executioner’s blade, but you, my boy. You’ve got a bloodline to continue now. Best start turning your eyes toward the opposite sex.”

That made Amador want to throw up, “That’s... I think you’ve had too much to drink, Mother.”

“It’s how hereditary politics work, my son. You’ll understand someday. Just like your father and I.”

“You and Father were in love at first sight.”

“Don’t give me excuses!” She downed her chalice again, “Do you remember the words of our House?”

How could he forget? 

“‘Loyalty unto death.’”

“Precisely. And, I must say,” she raised a finger, “Your loyalty to your bloodline is in serious question!”

“You’ve definitely had too much to drink, Mother.”

“Nonsense!” She was swaying like a madwoman, “Raymundo! Raymundo, darling, come here please!”

Amador’s father, Lord Raymundo Del Mar, walked over with his paramour, Dante Valenzuela, at his side. 

“Enjoying the festivities, wife?”

“Not at the moment! Tell your son to stop sleeping with boys, and start... well, not sleeping, but looking for a girl, so our whole bloodline doesn’t die out!”

She was being overly dramatic. They had tons of relatives with the Del Mar name. They weren’t going to go extinct like Houses Travieso or Castillo. Or, hopefully not House Reyes. That would be complicated. And, quite sad. Besides, his mother was still young... sort of. Young enough to keep having children! If it was such a problem, she and Father could just make more! Surely, at least one of them could live up to her expectations! 

“There’s nothing wrong with sleeping around, dear,” his father turned to him, “Dante and I used to bring others into our bedroom at your age... though, they were mostly women, but there was the occasional male if he was pretty enough.”

His mother rolled her eyes, “Not helping, husband!”

“But, your mother is right,” his father admitted, “You are the heir to this House. And, heirs need to be able to continue their bloodlines.”

Amador just stared, “There are other ways to do that, I’m fairly sure. Marina says she’s heard rumors that there’s some ancient ritual that can birth children without physical procreation.”

“Rumors are just rumors, Amador!” His mother stated, “And, if it’s real, then it’s completely unnatural! And, forgotten! If this House is going to survive, you need to find a female!”

“My lady, he is still a child,” Dante noted, “We could worry about this when he’s old enough.”

“But, by then, everyone will be taken! Here, look!” His mother pointed across the room, “There! There’s Xiomara Rosales! Don’t you think she’s pretty?”

“No,” Amador rolled his eyes, “No, I do not.” He really wished Aurelio were here at the moment, but he’d gone off to find Feliciano. 

“Besides, it looks as if she’s taken,” Dante noted, “She seems quite enamored with the Castro boy.”

Amador smirked, “Can’t blame her.” Emiliano Castro was looking pretty damned dashing tonight. Too bad he, like all Castro’s, was an extreme traditionalist. Didn’t stop him from being fun to look at, though. 

“Ugh... Over there! Aurelio’s sister, Ariana! She looks just like him!”

“Not really, no.” Aurelio was the fourth-born of six siblings. He had two older sisters and a brother, and a younger brother and sister. And, out of all of them, Aurelio was the one who most resembled his mother. Ariana was the third-born. They may have shared a skin tone and similar facial features, but Ariana Ayala looked more like her father, with black hair and brown eyes, as opposed to Aurelio, who, like his mother, was golden on all angles. 

“Alright!” His mother rubbed her face, “Alright! How about Marina’s paramour? She’s a nice girl! You like her, don’t you!?”

“Maite?” Maite was a nice girl, but Amador had only met her a couple times. She’d only become Marina’s paramour a few months ago, but it was quite obvious that Maite and Marina were becoming just like Aurelio and Amador. She wasn’t here now, obviously. She was with Marina up north. “If I tried to get with Maite, Marina’d see to it that I’m never able to have children ever.”

“Ugh, I can’t believe you two!”

“Catalina, calm down,” Raymundo stated, “We don’t have to do this all tonight.”

“But, he—!”

“He’s still a boy. We can deal with bloodline issues when he’s an adult. Let him be who he is, wife. Right now, all he needs to worry about is our love and acceptance.”

Amador smiled at his father. He was always the understanding one. 

His mother blinked a couple of times. Then, she swayed over to him, “Mm, you’re right,” she pulled Amador into a tight hug, “Mm, forgive me, it seems I have had to much to drink. I love you regardless of who you bring into your bed. I love you, Marina...”

“Amador, Mother. And, I love you too. Even when you’re an impossible drunk.”

She chuckled, “Right,” she kissed his head. Then, she sniffed it, “Mm, you smell good. You smell like a boy... I think... Boys smell like penises, right?”

“Okay, I think you should sit down, Mother.” He really didn’t feel like explaining to her why his head smelled like that. He’d had fun, but those squires were just dirty! 

His father and Dante helped her into a chair. Then at that moment, Feliciano’s mother, ‘The Smile That Died,’ herself, walked up to them with a basket in hand. 

“Hello, everyone...”

“Esme!” His mother giggled, “Hi, darling, how are you!?”

That was slightly offensive... 

How could she remember her name, but not that of her own son!?

“Ay Catalina, drunk as always,” Esmeralda sighed. Then, she held the basket up to Dante, “I’m sorry that I can’t make it this year.”

“It’s the thought that counts,” Dante assured her as he took the basket. 

Esmeralda brushed some of her scarlet hair absentmindedly, “I just feel bad that I can’t even be there for my own husband’s memorial...”

Ah, yes. The memorial for Feliciano’s father, Commander Erardo Valenzuela Mendoza. Ever since the war, the Valenzuela’s and the Mendoza’s gathered to honor his memory. Not this year apparently. 

“I’ll make sure to pass along your regards,” Dante stated, “Good day, my lady.”

Esmeralda nodded, then turned and left. 

Amador decided to lighten the mood, “How is your wife these days, Dante?”

“Good. All things considering,” Dante sighed, “Elena’s a bit worried about her baby brother though. Edmundo is... spending quite a bit of time with Franco Fajardo. Lele is appalled, obviously.”

His mother sighed, “And when Lele’s on about something, Roana’s usually not far behind.”

This definitely did not lighten the mood at all. 

Ever since the disagreement on whether Dante should marry into Valenzuela or Fajardo, the two Houses had been having... trouble with each other. Personally, Amador blamed Lord Dario for that. The Lord of House Nazario really should have been more involved in his own son’s marriage, but no, he’d left that for them to decide. What’s the point of being the richest man on the Isla if you’re never going to get involved in Isla affairs!? 

Amador liked little Edmundo. Too young to sleep with, as he was barely starting adolescence, but he was a nice boy. Amador had suspected it of him, what with all of the questions about him and Aurelio, and if he was spending lots of his time with another boy, that pretty much confirmed it. Amador didn’t know much about Franco Fajardo, but he only hoped that he wouldn’t break Edmundo’s heart. 

Actually, now Amador was hoping that Edmundo really did have a thing for Franco, and maybe Franco felt the same way. Why else would he let him hang around so much!? Maybe they deserved each other! 

Aunt Roana and her paramour, Eleonora, didn’t seem to think so though. Scary bitches! They actually weren’t that scary—though it did always freak Amador and Marina out when they were reminded that their own aunt was only a few years older than them. The point being that if they didn’t want them spending time together, they were going to put a stop to it, simple as that. 

But, Franco and Edmundo deserved each other! Amador was convinced of this now! These two little boys deserved to be together forever! He couldn’t let his scary aunt and her scary paramour get in the way of that! 

Then, it was settled! When Amador got back to the Isla Del Mar, he was going to do the next thing that he was best at after taking it up the ass! 

He was going to play matchmaker! 

“Pardon me, my lord.”

As Amador returned to reality, two knights in pretty armor walked up to them. The male looked familiar. Amador remembered. This was the knight he’d had sex with before. He smiled at him. The knight smiled back, then turned to his father. 

“Pardon the interruption, my lord. I am Sir Paco Figueroa, firstborn of Lord Josue Figueroa, and heir to House Figueroa. This is my wife.”

“Dame Lia Figueroa,” she saluted, “At your service, my lord.”

So, that’s who he was. Amador had figured he was just some random knight. Figueroa. A vassal of House Rosales. That explained the armor. 

“A pleasure to make your acquaintances,” his father nodded, “How may I help you, Sir?”

“About your son, actually,” he turned back to Amador, “My father would very much like to meet him.”

“Your father... Forgive me, but...” his mother cut in, “...You have a sister, correct?”

Oh no... 

Here we go again... 

“Yes, my lady, a younger one. Paulina. She and my little brother are with my father at the moment.”

“Well!” His mother exclaimed, “Our son would be delighted to make your family’s acquaintance! Wouldn’t you, darling!?”

Amador glared at her. But, it was too late. He’d already fallen into the trap. He turned back to Sir Paco and nodded. 

“Wonderful,” the knight smiled, “I will return him to you shortly.”

“Take all the time you need!”

Amador rolled his eyes and began to walk with the knights across the room. 

“Let me guess,” Amador tried not to sound angry, “Your father would like for me to meet your sister as well.”

“Yeah,” he confirmed, “Sorry.”

Amador sighed, “It’s fine.”

Amador was used to it by now. He was the future protector of the west. After Esteban, he was the most desirable bachelor in Ravarra. 

They walked over to the other side of the banquet, where an olive-skinned man stood with his son and daughter. 

“Ahh, young master Del Mar!” The man greeted, “It is a pleasure to finally meet you! I am Lord Josue of House Figueroa. You’ve already met my eldest. This is my second-born, Paulina, and my third, Socorro.”

“Hey,” the girl nodded. 

“Hello there,” the boy greeted. 

“Hello,” Amador nodded at them. He looked over this Paulina briefly—since she was a girl, he’d never had any interest to begin with—but his eyes landed on Socorro for a bit. He was taller than his father and sister, and had an unusual mixture of olive skin and blonde hair. Hmm. Exotic. He also had a pretty, pearl ring on his finger. A taste in jewelry as well... 

“My children are quite an interesting bunch, wouldn’t you say, my lord? Paulina, especially!” Lord Josue tried to persuade him, “She has both beauty and strength. She will be a knight someday.”

“I see,” Amador nodded, “Congratulations, Lady Figueroa.”

“Erm, if you’ll excuse me, I have business to attend to,” Lord Josue stated. He didn’t have fuck-shit to attend to. He was just trying to get Amador and his daughter alone, “Paco, Lia, would you come with me please? Come along, Socorro.”

“I’ll stay,” the boy stated. 

Lord Josue glared daggers at him. Socorro simply kept a blank expression on his face. 

Lord Josue grunted, “Very well. Come along.”

He, Sir Paco, and Dame Lia took their leave. Socorro turned to his sister. 

“You owe me.”

“Yeah, thanks for that. Really saved my hide,” she turned to Amador, “First things first, I like girls. Father is only doing this, because he’s a traditionalist bastard. Secondly, I’m not going to be a knight. Socorro and I are sell-swords, along with my common-born lover, Gertrudes.”

“I see,” Amador couldn’t help but smile, “I wish you and Gertrudes good fortune, then.”

“Looks like I saved you too.”

Amador turned his smile on Socorro, “That you did. It seems I owe you as well, my lord Figueroa. If only there was... some way I could repay you.”

“There is.”

Amador’s smile widened. 

“Paulina,” Socorro looked at his sister, “Why don’t you go find Gertrudes, hm? Since Father’s gone, you can spend some time with her tonight.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice. The boy stinks of dick,” she walked away, “Have fun, you two.”

When she was gone, Socorro turned back to Amador, “Looks like it’s just you and me now.”

“That, it seems. So...” Amador leaned on the table, “...Socorro Figueroa. Third-born of his House, and... big, strapping sell-sword.”

“Yeah,” he smiled, “That pretty much sums it up.”

“A nobleman unafraid to get his hands dirty. Tell me, what’s it like being a mercenary? It must be fun.”

“It is,” he nodded, “I get to hunt and kill people that annoy me, and I get rewarded for it. Sometimes in money...” he smirked, “...Sometimes in other ways.”

“Good to know. So, you must get to travel a lot, then.”

“I do.”

“Mm,” Amador’s hand slid across the tablecloth, “That must get lonely.”

“It does at times. Unless we stay near civilization, that is.”

“A girl in every village, is there?”

“Sometimes. There are often young villagers who are enamored with the idea of having a big, strong sell-sword in their bed. Sometimes it’s a girl...” his smirk widened, “...Sometimes it’s a boy.”

That was exactly what Amador had wanted to hear. 

“...Forgive me, master Figueroa,” Amador stood, “But, it seems I’ve had a bit too much to drink. If you’ll excuse me...” he batted his eyes, “...I’ll be in the privy.”

“Very well,” Socorro continued to smirk. 

Amador batted his eyes one more time before turning to leave. He looked around, and spotted Aurelio and Feliciano. He walked up to them and tapped Aurelio’s shoulder. 

Aurelio turned and smiled at him, “What have you been up to?”

“Oh, you know. Politics, formal introductions, people not-so-discreetly trying to convince me to marry their daughters. What all noble boys are forced to be up to.”

“Then, why do you smell like a giant penis?” Feliciano crinkled his nose. 

Amador batted his eyes at him. Then, he held his hand out to Aurelio, “I’m going to the privy. I’m out of Intruder, so I need yours.”

Feliciano looked confused. 

“Why do you need butt-lubricant for the privy?”

Amador reached up with his other hand and pinched his cheek, “Mm, you’re so fucking cute. You’ll understand when you’re older.”

Aurelio handed him a vile of the green fluid and smirked at him, “Have fun.”

***

Amador managed to duck out of the festivities without getting caught by Mother, Father, or Dante. When he was safely away, he made his way to the nearest privy. Fortunately, when he entered, he found it empty, so he wouldn’t have any distractions. He undid his leggings as he walked over to the nearest waste-hole, and began to relieve himself. 

Almost instantly, he heard the door creak open. 

“Heh. Small castle.”

He turned and smiled as Socorro walked in, “I suppose it is.”

It wasn’t a small castle, but Amador couldn’t argue with the results. 

Socorro walked over to the hole right next to Amador’s. “Excuse me,” he stated as he undid his leggings. 

“Of course,” Amador responded as Socorro began to relieve himself as well. 

They continued to pee in silence, occasionally managing glances at each other’s manhoods here and there. Something Amador had always found fun. Amador finished first. He was a bit reluctant to put his dick away, but that turned out not to be a problem. 

At that instant, Socorro turned and pushed him back into the wall. He leaned down and kissed him aggressively. 

“Mm, you dirty boy!” Amador breathed, “You didn’t even wash your hands!” 

“Yeah, that’s me,” Socorro leaned down and nibbled at Amador’s neck, “The big, strong, strapping, dirty sell-sword.”

“Mm... I like a little dirt...”

They continued to make out as Socorro pulled Amador’s leggings down. 

***

“Tell me...” Amador yawned, “...about your past sexual experiences. You mentioned something about people wanting you in their beds?”

Amador and Socorro were lying naked on the floor of a closet that they’d retreated into. 

Socorro nodded, “Yeah. Seems like everywhere I go, somebody’s got their eye on me. My first time was at thirteen. We’d captured these thieves and were returning the stolen belongings to the villagers. One girl in particular—never gave me her name—was extremely grateful to have her ring back. She repaid me by taking my virginity.”

That was an interesting story, but not exactly Amador’s area of interest, so he decided to ask... 

“What about your first time with a boy?”

“Oh,” he smiled widely, “Now, that one was memorable. And, it wasn’t just one of those fuck-and-be-on-your-way situations, it was... more than that. This noblewoman knight in the navy. Commander... Maribel! Yes. Commander Maribel Puerta.” 

“Oh, I know Commander Puerta.”

Commander Maribel Puerta. Captain of the Corona Perla. Lady Commander of the Mar Salvaje, the people under her command called her. She was the greatest naval commander in all of Ravarra. 

Socorro smirked, “Well, that figures. She hired us to aid her in apprehending a band of pirates hiding out on an uncharted island. Her squire son...”

“Adriano?”

“Yeah,” Socorro’s smirk widened, “I’m guessing you... know him personally?”

Amador smiled and shrugged, “I may have gotten to know him. A couple of times.”

Recently. 

Socorro snorted, “Yeah, well I got to him before you, apparently. I was his first. And, he was mine. First boy, at least.”

“Oh?” Now, that was especially interesting, “Do tell!”

“Well,” he began, “When Commander Maribel hired us, we traveled to the island with them on their ship. Adriano and I became fast friends. When we were searching the island, me and him were paired together. Unfortunately, the pirates got the jump on us, and they kidnapped him.”

“Oh my. Did you get help?”

“No. Probably would’ve been the smart thing to do. But, no. I didn’t. Instead, I ran after him myself.”

“Aww,” Amador cooed, “So, you came to his rescue all by yourself.”

“Yes, I did. I was greatly outnumbered, but I killed them all. Heh. You should’ve seen his face. He was so happy. So... bubbly. And, then... I don’t even know what came over me, but he just looked so...”

Amador smiled, “You kissed him, didn’t you?”

“I did,” he nodded, “That was the first time I’d ever felt anything for a boy. I had no idea what I was doing, and neither did he, but... it just felt so... right.”

“I know that feeling.”

“I’m sure you do, master Del Mar.”

“Amador. Please.”

Socorro smiled. He rolled over and kissed him. 

Amador smiled back, “I’m guessing the story doesn’t end there.”

“It doesn’t,” Socorro rolled on his back, “After we’d apprehended the rest of the pirates, we set sail home. On the way back, we were attacked by a sea monster.”

Amador shuddered. Being from the Isla Del Mar, Amador had seen more than his fair share of sea monsters. Ugly, ghastly creatures with breath of ice. For some horrible reason, they could fly too. And, the blowholes... Amador often had nightmares about those icicle-flinging blowholes on top of their heads. They would tilt their head forward so that they pointed it at you, and their eyes were set in a position so that they could roll around and look in every direction possible. A truly horrifying sight. 

“We fought hard,” Socorro continued, “We managed to injure it and drive it off, but not before it captured Adriano in it’s tail.”

“Oh, dear. What happened?”

“I happened,” he stated proudly, “I jumped into the ocean after them and sliced it’s tail right off. And, let me tell you, that’s no mean feat underwater.”

“You saved him again.”

“I did. When we got back to the ship, I took him to his cabin. He was so happy, and he kept kissing me over and over and over. And... I think you can guess where that lead.”

Amador batted his eyes. “What happened after that?”

Socorro looked distant. 

“What always happens. My job was over, so... we had to go our separate ways. But... I never forgot our time together.”

He looked over at their discarded clothes. He reached out and picked up his pearl ring, holding it up so he could look at it clearly. 

“...He gave you that ring, didn’t he?”

Socorro nodded, “He did.”

“Aww,” Amador patted his arm, “Have you been to see him yet?”

“Wish I could, but aside from that, there aren’t that many jobs for a mercenary in the Bahía Calma.”

“I meant now. How long have you been in the capital?”

“Couple days. What does that have to do with me being able to see him? He’s at sea.”

Wait... 

“Do you not know?”

“Know what?”

“The Monarch’s Court is gathered here in the capital.”

“...And?”

Amador literally burst out laughing. 

“What!?”

“You really are a brainless sell-sword. Do you not know who his grandfather is?”

Socorro looked confused, “Uhh... the master of ships?”

“Precisely. And, he’s here for the Monarch’s Court.”

“Yeah...? So...?”

Mercenaries were so stupid! 

“So, when the Court assembles for such importance as this, they usually bring their heirs with them. You know, show of power and try for marriage alliances and shit.”

“What does that have to—?”

Then, Socorro’s eyes slowly widened. 

“Wait... you mean...”

“I mean, he’s here. In this castle. We came here together. He should be out in the banquet hall as we speak.”

Socorro looked speechless. 

Amador giggled with glee, “Oh, this is too precious! Obviously, you’ve missed him terribly. How would you like to see your first boy-crush again?”

Socorro just stared. He looked about ready to burst. Then, he nodded. 

“Marvelous!” Amador bounced up, “Wait here. Before this night is over, you and he shall be reunited!”

Amador pulled his clothes on as quickly as he could and ran back out into the hall. Two lost souls, obviously destined for each other, were in the same damned castle! This was perfect! And, perfect practice for when he would finally get to Franco and Edmundo! 

Amador was going to play matchmaker! 

Right fucking now! 

***

Amador bounced into the hall and looked around. He spotted Aurelio and Feliciano, and ran up to them. 

“Aurelio! Aurelio!”

Aurelio turned to him and snorted, “Damn, you had to get out of there so fast that you put your tunic on backwards... And, those aren’t your leggings.”

Amador didn’t have time for proper clothing! “Listen, I’ll explain later, but right now, I need to find the Puerta’s!”

“The Puerta’s?”

“Yes, the fucking Puerta’s, you stupid whore! Where are they!?”

“Umm,” Feliciano pointed, “Over there. But—?”

“—Thanks!”

Amador darted off. He almost knocked down a handmaiden and just barely avoided colliding with Feliciano’s crazy great aunt. 

“Ack!” The Queen Mother exclaimed, “Watch where you’re going, cunt!”

Amador ignored her. He continued plowing through the crowd, until he spotted them. 

The Puerta’s. Lord Fernando Puerta was standing with his family. His daughter and heiress, the Lady Commander herself, was a beautiful, bronze woman with flowing, dark hair and a big, red flower behind her ear. Her husband, Commander Oscar Salazar Puerta, stood at her side, with olive skin, a mustache, and shoulder-length, dark hair. They were wearing the chainmail armor and cloaks that naval knights were known for. 

And, there was their son. 

Amador rushed up to them, breathing rapidly, “Uhh... L-Lord Puerta...”

“Damn, Amador,” Commander Maribel snorted, “Was your last fuck a tornado?”

As always, Amador loved the bluntness of sailor speech, but he could appreciate that later. 

“M-my apologies for...” he breathed, “...interrupting your evening, b-but could I borrow Adri for a second.”

Adriano gave him a look, “It’s not worth it if it’ll only take a second, Amador.”

“As...” Amador breathed, “...tempting as that sounds, I’m here on... b-business,” he was definitely out of shape, “Could... could I...?”

Lord Puerta looked confused. But, he nodded, “Very well. Be back soon.”

“Thanks!” Amador grabbed Adriano’s arm and dragged him away. 

When they’d left the banquet hall, Amador stopped to breathe. 

Adriano giggled, “You really wanted to get me alone, huh? You’re all sweaty,” Adriano brushed Amador’s hair out of his eyes, “It’s making me hard just looking at you.”

Adriano tried to kiss him, but Amador pushed him away. 

“I... I’d love to fuck you, Adri. I really would. But... I’ve got someone else you might be interested in.”

“Someone else? Oh, you’re playing matchmaker again, are you? Not sure I trust that! Last time you did, the fucker ended up purposefully getting a clamshell clamped to my—!”

“—T-trust me!” Amador breathed, “You’ll... appreciate this! Come on!”

Amador dragged him over to the closet. 

“In here, of all places? Well fuck, okay. But, if something happens to me, you—“

Adriano stopped dead in his tracks when he entered. Amador watched from outside as Socorro slowly stood up. 

The two looked like the ghosts of fallen lovers finally reunited in the afterlife. Amador was so proud of himself! 

“A... Adri?” Socorro asked. 

Adriano just stood there. 

“...Cori?”

Socorro snorted, “I told you never to call me that.”

“I... You’re—you’re here. I...” he looked down, “I honestly thought I’d never see you again. It’s been... I don’t even know... Three years? Five? Less?”

“It felt like a lifetime...”

Amador would be squealing if he wasn’t so tired. 

Socorro stepped forward, “How have you been?”

“I’m—I’m good,” Adriano nodded, “Still a squire, but close to knighthood... And, you? Still fucking every villager’s daughter in the realm?”

“Yeah, but now I’m also fucking their sons too. How about you? Have you started fucking around? I know you’ve fucked our mutual friend here.”

Adriano turned to Amador and smiled. That was a smile of such appreciation, such gratitude, that Amador would have never imagined to see ever. And, it was all thanks to him. 

“I have,” he turned back to Socorro, “I do. Whenever there’s someone willing. A couple were daughters, but I think I prefer the sons. You got a preference?”

“In general, no. But...” he reached up and brushed Adriano’s hair, “...I think I enjoyed our time together the most.”

Adriano looked at the hand with wide eyes. 

“My ring...”

“Yeah,” he twisted the ring on his finger, “It never leaves my side.”

Adriano smiled widely at him, “Does that mean...?”

“I never forgot you...” Socorro smiled back, “Perhaps we should... get reacquainted?”

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Adriano turned his smile on Amador, “There’s... no fucking way to express... Seriously, Amador. I-I can’t even...”

Amador held up his hands, “All in a days work.”

“Seriously. I... You ever need to be sucked off, you know where to find me, right?”

Amador smiled, “I do. I’ll keep that in mind. Have fun, boys.”

Amador would have usually done something like begged to join them, but not this time. This was their moment. He proudly turned and made his leave. 

***

When he returned to the banquet hall, he spotted Feliciano and Aurelio speaking with Aurelio’s firstborn sister, Amaría, with worried looks on their faces. 

Uh oh. 

If the whisperers were worried, something terrible must have happened. 

Amador made his way over to Aurelio as Amaría made her leave. 

“What was that about?”

Aurelio looked at Feliciano, then back at Amador. 

“My sister just received word from Cousin Chava. There’s been a complication. Esteban won’t be able to reach House Ramos.”

Amador’s heart sunk. 

“What happened?”

“The Del Fuego’s happened. They have the Bosque Oscuro under occupation.”

Occupation!? The whole Bosque!? How!? That was impossible! 

“What about House Robles?”

“That’s where Esteban is headed now.”

“Oh. Well, that’s good news... right?”

“I’m... not so sure,” Aurelio continued to look worried, “According to reports from the wizard’s apprentice, Lady Ayala’s whisperer, and most recently, another inside House Robles, there are some things that... don’t add up...”

Oh no. 

“Do you at least have a theory?”

“I do,” Aurelio nodded slowly, “And, if I’m correct, Esteban and his defender...”

He breathed shakily. 

“...Are in grave danger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know what? Ima say it! 
> 
> I might be interested in writing a one-shot about Socorro and Adriano’s past. 
> 
> What do you think!? I mean sailors, mercenaries, pirates, uncharted islands, and first times? How could we NOT be interested!? 
> 
> Gimme opinions and ideas please! Also please be free to leave suggestions of other possible one-shots! I’ve got the time, trust me! :)
> 
> Figures Amador would be a shipper ;P Get it? Heh? No? Not funny? Okay, I’ll stop. 
> 
> And yes, for those who may have noticed, Commander Maribel Puerta IS physically based off of Maribel Valdez Gonzalez from those Defend Dignity posters. Just cuz :P
> 
> Be warned for next chapter! Might be a safe bet to remember that prophecy from a couple chapters back... 
> 
> See you next week!


	20. Manipulate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains at least one or more events foreseen in Queen Santana’s prophecy from Chapter 17. You have been warned... 
> 
> I’m not even gonna put a lil summary preview up here. Wanna know what happens? Read and find out... 
> 
> Enjoy!

“It... should be... around here... somewhere...”

“It shouldn’t be that hard to spot a castle in the middle of a forest.”

“One, it’s a dark and dense forest. Two, you’re not familiar with the forests, beloved.”

“And, you are?”

“I am. Admittedly, not with this one, but I do know a bit about my surrounding areas, and who controls them... and what their homes look like.”

“Oh, do you, Sir Commoner-In-Golden-Armor?”

“I do! I used to work for Lady Brenda on many occasions. I learned a lot from her court.”

Esteban looked surprised, “Really? You were a manservant to Lady Rivera?”

“No, not a manservant exactly,” Victor explained, “I really only work for her some of the time. Whenever she needs help with stuff that I’m good at.”

“Why does she go to some commoner for help instead of her servants?”

“Lady Cecilia Arias recommended me.”

“...Why did a minor noblewoman recommend you?”

“Oh, Lady Arias loves me! Her youngest daughter, Gabriela, is my Godmother.”

Esteban scoffed, “Your Godmother’s a noblewoman!?”

“Yeah. Her and my mother are good friends. Anyway, one day when I was little, Lady Brenda needed help in her counting house. She’s not very good with numbers, and apparently neither is her entourage. Honestly, I hate numbers, but people say I’m really good at it, so Lady Cecilia recommended me to her.”

“Huh. And, it just went on from there?”

“Pretty much. Whenever she needed help with arithmetic-related stuff, she would call upon me. Sometimes I’d help her and her court with other stuff too. Tax collecting, resource gathering, village unrest...”

“Damn,” Esteban smirked, “Sounds like she can’t do anything for herself.”

“She really can’t. She’s quite annoying honestly. And, she has this fucking obsession with grammar and language arts. And history, but I like history.”

Esteban gave him a look, “I’m surprised that you would speak that way about your region’s noble.”

“The fact that she’s a regional noble is the only reason that I still have respect for her. That, and the history obsession. But, I’ve spent enough time with her to consider her something of an annoying friend with money and a little castle... And, attitude.”

Esteban laughed in surprise, “You’re descended from a famous, beloved merchant, your Godmother is a noblewoman, and you’re a personal friend of one of the Kingdom’s twenty regional nobles. How are you not in a position of power, Valorous Victor?”

“I ask myself the same thing all the time. But, after I’ve returned you to your mother, perhaps I’ll finally get what I deserve, Benevolent Esteban.”

“No shit, Queen Santana,” Esteban laughed, “I wouldn’t be surprised if she gave you lordship over the whole Tierra Del Fuego.”

“God, please no! That place is horrible!”

“Agreed,” Esteban nodded, “Anyway, what does this have to do with your knowledge of the forests?”

“Oh!” Victor had forgotten that that’s what they were talking about, “Right. Well, in my service to Lady Brenda, she taught me much about the nobility, especially those around us. I’ll spare you the details, but basically, she said that the Robles stronghold is very little on the surface, because it extends mostly underground, so it’s very well-hidden and hard to find if you’re just wandering the forest like us.”

“Oh. That’s tedious.”

“Yeah, I suppose so.”

Whinny, ‘Suppose!? Bitch, I been ridin’ around these damn trees for hours. I ain’t seen no damn stronghold! This is mothafuckin’ tedious!’ 

“Calm down, Lina,” Esteban told her. 

Whinny, ‘You calm down, boy-fucker!’ 

“Stop calling me that! Santamaría, I never thought that there would be a day where I met a traditionalist horse.”

Whinny, ‘I ain’t no damn trady!’ 

“Then, stop calling me a boy-fucker!”

Whinny, ‘OOH, HE SAID BOY-FUCKER!!! VICKY, BEAT HIS ASS!!!’ 

“But, I’m allowed to say that!”

Whinny, ‘Cuz you is a boy-fucker? You fuck boys, boy-fucker?’ 

“Wha—!? I—! You—! You’re not even human! Stop using—!”

“Seriously, Esteban, this is how she talks,” Victor told him, “It’s how all horses talk, I think. You’re not going to get her to stop anytime soon.”

Whinny, ‘West side, mothafucka!’ 

Esteban sighed, “Fine. But, that doesn’t mean I have to like—“

“HALT!!!”

Just then, two knights jumped out of the bushes in front of them, a male with a sword and a female with a bow, followed by almost a dozen more behind them. 

Whinny, ‘SHIT, HOW COME WE’S ALWAYS GETTIN’ AMBUSHED!!!?? AIGHT!!! TIME FO’ A MASSACRE!!! COME AT DESE HORSESHOES!!! VICKY, GETCHO SWORD!!! JUNIOR, DA BOW!!! SHOW DEM HOW WE DO IT IN DA HEARTLANDS!!!’ 

“No. No, wait!” Victor looked over their armor. 

The male commander was wearing shiny, gray armor and a green cape. The female commander was wearing dark armor with green underclothes, a hood, and a long, leafy sash. Two, their magic users, Victor guessed, since one had a wand and the other a staff, wore green robes and hoods. The rest wore dark armor with dark green underclothes and hoods. Victor turned to Esteban. 

“That’s Robles armor!”

“Oh! Oh, hey!” Esteban waved at the two commanders in front, “Hey, you’re House Robles, right? ‘Enshrouded and hollowed!’ I’m Prince Esteban! We’re here seeking refuge!”

The knights kept their weapons drawn on them. What the fuck was this!? Did they not hear him!? Were these actually knights of House Robles!? 

Then, the male commander lowered his sword. He nodded at the female commander, and she lowered her bow, signaling for the others to do so as well. 

“Prince Esteban,” he bowed his head, “We’ve been expecting you. Apologies for the cold welcome. I am Commander Arturo Robles, firstborn of Lord Lando Robles, and heir to House Robles.”

Commander Arturo was a young man with light skin, brown hair, a light mustache, and strong, brown eyes that seemed to hide something. It had certainly taken him long enough to introduce himself. 

The girl beside him saluted, “Commander Marcela Molina, second-born of Lady Miranda Molina, loyal knight of House Robles, and Commander of the Green Goblins.”

“Don’t forget my betrothed,” Commander Arturo smirked. 

“You’re insufferable,” but she said it with a smile. 

The minor noblewoman was a strong-looking girl with tanned skin, extremely short, red hair under her hood, and darting, green eyes that looked about ready to shoot daggers at somebody. She looked a little older than Victor. Pretty young to be a commander, but it wasn’t unheard of. 

The Green Goblins. Victor had heard of them. A famous band of archer knights loyal to House Robles. Considering their current commander was betrothed to the Robles heir, that loyalty wasn’t going to end anytime soon. 

“A pleasure,” Esteban nodded, “This is Victor, my valorous rescuer.”

Whinny, ‘Ahem!’ 

Esteban rolled his eyes, “And, this is Lina, Victor’s extremely vulgar mount.”

Whinny, ‘Sup, shadow people!’ 

Obviously, they didn’t understand her, but as long as she didn’t make a fit, it was fine. 

The two nodded their heads again while the knights behind them bowed and saluted. 

“Please come with us,” Commander Arturo stated, “We shall escort you safely to the stronghold.”

***

Commander Arturo and the Goblins led them through the dark forest in silence until they finally reached the Robles stronghold. Like Victor had said, it was a tiny structure on the surface, looking a bit like a little stone inn, but it would extend much farther underground. The Robles banners of a tree wrapped in darkness on a dark green background hung from it proudly. 

Waiting at the entrance was a bald, round, light-skinned man with blue eyes that hid a sort of uncertainty, wearing a dark green cloak that went down to his brown boots. For some reason, Victor got an odd feeling about him...

He waved them over, “Welcome! Welcome! Your grace, it is wonderful to see you alive and well! I am Lord Lando Robles at your service! My only regret is that we had to meet under these... unfortunate circumstances, but rest assured, House Robles continues to retain it’s vow of sanctuary to your Royal House!”

Esteban smiled as they dismounted, “Thank you, Lord Robles. I cannot thank you enough for your hospitality. I assure you, what you are doing for us will not be forgotten.”

“Yes... forgotten...” Lord Lando mumbled. What did that mean? “Please, come with me. I’ll personally see you taken care of. Commander Marcela, see the horse to the stables, then you and your band may retire for the day.”

“Yes, my lord,” Commander Marcela saluted. Victor was still uncertain... 

...He had meant, ‘well,’ taken care of, right? 

They followed him in as Commander Marcela saw to Lina, and as expected, they went straight down a large set of spiral stairs that led downward into a large area below. It was quite impressive. 

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Lord Lando turned and bowed his head, “Please, excuse me. There are some matters that I must attend to, I will return shortly.” He disappeared down a hall with Commander Arturo, leaving Victor and Esteban alone with just some knights and passing servants. 

“Well,” Esteban turned to Victor, “This is nice so far.”

“I don’t know,” Victor thought out loud, “Something just seems... off about this whole thing.”

Esteban giggled, “You’re just paranoid from everything that we’ve endured. Don’t worry, we’re safe now. Now, we can just spend some time to relax without the threat of being hunted down.”

“If you say so,” Victor sighed, “Well, I suppose it will be nice to sleep in a bed again.”

Esteban smirked, “What? You didn’t enjoy cuddling with me in a tent under the stars?”

“Esteban...”

“Didn’t enjoy flirting and having me order you around? What about when I touched your butt?”

“Esteban! Someone will hear!”

“Let them hear,” Esteban smiled widely, “Let them know how I feel about you.” 

Victor’s face was gonna explode. 

Then, someone emerged from the hallway that the Robles’s had entered and approached them. 

Wait a minute... 

“Pardon, your grace. Lord Robles sent me to escort your servant to his assigned quarters and—“

“Gilberto!?”

The boy’s eyes widened. 

“VICTOR!!!”

He bounced into Victor’s arms and hugged him tightly. 

“Victor! Victor, Victor, Victor! Victor!”

“It’s good to see you too,” Victor laughed. The boy’s curly hair was tickling his chin, and it sent that familiar calming sensation through his body again. Some of the servants gave them odd looks, but no one interfered. 

“I missed you! Oh God, I missed you! I was so worried! Lord Robles only said that the Prince came with a servant! I thought you were dead! I thought—Oh!” Then, he let go of Victor and bowed properly to Esteban, “Pardon me, your grace. Gilberto Herrera, at your service.”

Esteban smiled, “It’s nice to finally meet you, Gilberto. I’ve heard much about you.”

“Y-you have?” He looked at Victor and blushed, smiling shyly. 

“I have. You look just like your mother. And, your sister.”

“You met Lupe? How was she? Was she nice? She was always nicer than Mother.”

“Umm, no. Lady Dina Noguera.”

“Oh, Dina!” Gilberto made a face, “Bleh! Was she mad about that time I poisoned her soup? It was an accident! It was dark!”

“Err... You...” Esteban looked like he was trying not to laugh. 

“Okay fine, I did it on purpose! But, I honestly thought that she wouldn’t notice! It’s not like it was lethal! And, she’s lucky that it wasn’t after she wouldn’t stop pestering me about my—!”

“N-no!” Victor cut him off, “I-I don’t believe that she ever mentioned... that.”

Gilberto’s eyes widened and he started blushing, “Oh... I guess she actually didn’t notice...”

“Right,” Esteban changed the subject with a chuckle, “What are you doing here? Your mother said that you were taken by some knight to become someone’s daughter’s manservant.”

“Oh yeah! That was one of Commander Molina’s Goblins!” Gilberto explained, “Emilia, I think her name was. She brought me here to become the manservant to Lord Robles’s daughter, Virginia.”

Huh. That was interesting. But, something didn’t add up... 

“What do think about serving her?” Esteban asked. 

“It’s alright, I guess. I just do the normal duties that a manservant does, but... I think she likes me.”

“Aww,” Esteban cooed, “Can’t blame her.”

Gilberto blushed, “I mean, I think so. She’s always looking at me funny, and making me do things that handmaidens typically do like dress her and stuff, and she looks like she’s in Heaven whenever I brush her hair.”

Esteban smiled, “It sounds like she does like you.”

“I guess, but...” Gilberto lowered his voice, “...I heard a nasty rumor from the handmaidens. About her and her brother.”

Oh God, no... 

Please no... 

“Uhh, hopefully rumors are just rumors...” Esteban looked disgusted at that too, “But, she likes you! That’s cute! Do you like her too?”

“Umm, no,” Gilberto shook his head, “I like boys.”

Victor smiled at that. It was good to see him being so open about it. 

“Oh,” Esteban was surprised, “I see.”

“Yeah,” Gilberto turned and smiled shyly at Victor again, “Victor kind of helped me figure that out, actually. He’s... he’s a very helpful person.”

“Oh, you can say that again!” Esteban reached out and interlocked his fingers with Victor’s, “I don’t even want to know where I’d be without this pretty boy!”

“Oh, I just did my duty to the realm,” Victor blushed and smiled at him. Then, he turned back to Gilberto. Gilberto was looking down at something with wide eyes though. Victor slowly followed his gaze...

...And, it led right to Victor and Esteban’s interlocked hands. 

Oh fuck! 

Victor had actually forgotten about Gilberto’s crush on him! Shit! Victor should have remembered something like that! Seeing him with the boy-loving Prince like this must have felt terrible! Victor felt—

SWOOSH

Light flashed. He was somewhere else. 

Another vision? Now? Why? 

Well, maybe his guilt could be drowned out by Esteban’s cuteness. He hoped so. 

He found himself just outside of Anya’s church. Esteban and Anya were sitting at a little table. Oh, this must have been while he was knocked out!... 

...But, why did Esteban look so mad? 

“Ugh, that idiot had better wake up soon.”

‘That idiot?’...

...Did... 

...Did he mean Victor?

“Do not worry, your grace. He is only unconscious,” Anya assured him, “He’s going to be fine.”

“I don’t care!” he sighed and sat back, “Honestly, how am I supposed to get home with such a dumbass lunatic to protect me?”

...

...

...

...LUNATIC!!!??

“You’re quite fond of my cousin, aren’t you?”

“Fuck no, I’m not! I just want to go home! And, I can’t exactly do that without someone to protect me. Even if it is your cousin’s ugly ass.”

What the fuck!?

“I see.”

‘I see!?’ 

Why was Anya just staring blankly like everything was normal!?

“I just need to deal with him long enough to get home. He’s got such an obvious crush on me, it’ll be easy to trick him into thinking that I like him back. Your cousin is such a fuck-boy!”

“I do know.”

SWOOSH

What... 

...The fuck just happened!?

Esteban... 

He... he was only using him?... 

...He didn’t really love him?... 

He turned and looked at Esteban. Esteban smiled at him. 

How... How could he just... manipulate him like that!? How—!?

“Oh.”

They turned to the hallway, where Lord Lando stood in surprise. 

“Forgive me, your grace. Gilberto, I sent you to see to the Prince’s companion, did I not?”

“Uhh, umm,” Gilberto sputtered, “Ahh—I—....”

“It’s fine,” Esteban stated, “Victor will stay with me.”

Lord Lando stared at them for a second. Then, he nodded, “Very well. If you will please follow me. Gilberto, you may return to Virginia.”

“Yes, my lord.”

Victor and Esteban followed the Robles lord down the hallway. Victor... He didn’t even know what to think anymore. Esteban... Esteban didn’t love him... He... He just felt so... so horridly... 

...Heartbroken. 

Victor was heartbroken. 

He could feel his heart crumbling into little pieces. He just wanted to roll into a ball and hide away from this unfair world. 

He wanted to cry... 

...No...

...No, it didn’t matter. 

His feelings didn’t matter. 

His Queen had sent him to get her son back to her. Whether he was a... manipulative bastard or not didn’t matter! What mattered was his loyalty to the realm!... 

And... And, even after all of that... 

...He still loved Esteban. 

***

This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen at all. 

Gilberto was supposed to have waited patiently in the village for Victor to come back, and he would come back, then they would return the Prince to the Queen, get rewarded, and then ride off into the sunset together. 

But, everything went wrong. Gilberto wasn’t supposed to have been sent off to serve—and spy on—House Robles. Victor and the Prince weren’t supposed to come here. Together. 

Victor wasn’t supposed to fall in love with the Prince. 

Victor was Gilberto’s! Victor belonged to him! And, he belonged to Victor! Victor loved him! Didn’t he?

Gilberto had done everything that he could to make him fall in love with him. He had done everything that his mother and Lupe and Dina, and even what Lady Antonia had taught him. He’d thought it worked. They’d connected. They’d hugged. They’d slept in the same bed. They’d cuddled. Victor had pet his hair. Gilberto had given him some of his hair! And, as embarrassing as it was, Gilberto had popped a boner and purposefully rubbed it against Victor’s thigh. 

It had worked for everyone else! It had worked for Dina, and now she was Lady Noguera! It had worked for Lupe, and now she and little Leandro Soto were engaged! It had worked for his mother with his father, Sir Galeno, who was just a passing Ciudad knight when she’d met him! It had even worked for infertile Lady Antonia, who was now happily married to Lady Molina’s brother, Mano! 

But, they were all women. 

Dina was a woman. Lupe was a woman. His mother was a woman. Infertile Lady Antonia was a woman. 

Gilberto was not a woman. He wasn’t even a girl. He was a boy. He liked being a boy. But, being a boy was probably why these tricks utilized by women didn’t work for him. He’d tried to make them all work for him. They’d played the innocent little girls, so Gilberto had played the innocent little boy. They’d brushed their hair, so Gilberto had combed his hair. They’d casually flashed their breasts, so Gilberto had went between casually flashing his nipples and the bulge in his tight pants. 

But, another matter was the kissing and the sex. 

They’d also all kissed and had sex. Dina had kissed and had sex with Lord Daniel. Lupe had kissed and had sex with little Leandro. His mother had kissed and had sex with his father—obviously, considering the three results. And, infertile Lady Antonia had kissed and had sex with Mano. 

Gilberto didn’t kiss or have sex with Victor. Gilberto had never kissed or been kissed. The things that his mother had taught him about keeping the customers happy had scared him, and he wasn’t ready to have sex yet. He was just barely beginning adolescence. 

And because of this, Victor hadn’t fallen in love with him. He’d fallen in love with the Prince. How did it happen? They’d held hands. Gilberto hadn’t held his hand. The Prince had called him pretty. Gilberto had called him handsome, not pretty. How else? Did they connect? Did they cuddle? Did they—?

“GILBERTO!!!”

Gilberto snapped out of it when he heard her call, “Coming!”

He rushed out of his quarters and over to her room. They were in one of the few parts of the stronghold that was above ground, making it easier for Gilberto to send ravens to his mother. He entered and bowed. 

“You summoned me, Lady Virginia?”

Virginia Robles was a girl in pre-adolescence, like Gilberto, with light skin, straight, brown hair, and brown eyes. She was bossy, entitled, and way too obvious about having a crush on him. She intimidated him very much. 

The girl smiled, “It took you long enough. I was starting to feel lonely without you here with me. Come and brush my hair.”

“Yes, my lady.” He walked over to the vanity, picked up the brush, and started doing as she told him. 

Virginia’s eyes fluttered shut and she started breathing heavily. What the hell was wrong with this girl!? All he was doing was brushing her hair! 

Suddenly, she grabbed his free hand and placed it on her shoulder. Yeah, there was something seriously wrong with her. Maybe he should, ‘accidentally,’ poison her soup one day too. And, lethally this time. How much longer did he have to endure this? A month? A year? However long it took for him to figure out why their knights were asking questions about—

Wait... 

Commander Marcela’s knight had been asking questions about Victor. Victor was rescuing the Prince. Gilberto’s mother had sent him here to find out why they wanted to know about Victor. To find out if they knew about Victor’s mission. And, to find out whose side they were on. 

And now, both Victor and the Prince were here. 

“Gilberto?” Virginia asked, “Why’d you stop?”

Gilberto stammered, “Uhh... I...”

Gilberto heard flapping. 

He looked outside to see a raven flying toward his quarters. It had something tied to it’s leg. 

Gilberto dropped the brush, “Umm, I—Excuse me, my lady! I-I really have to go to the privy!” He covered himself and started doing a funny dance. 

She smiled creepily at that. 

“...Well, you can just use my chamberpot,” she pointed across the room, “I won’t mind...”

THE HELL!!!??

“Umm—T-thank you, my lady, but if Lord Robles found out that a manservant exposed himself in his daughter’s presence, he’d get angry! I’ll just use my own, excuse me!”

He turned and rushed out the door. 

“Umm, okay,” Virginia called, “Don’t take too long!”

Gilberto bursted into his quarters. The raven was sitting patiently on the windowsill. He rushed over and carefully untied the rolled-up paper from it’s leg. He checked the seal. 

A leaf with eyes. The sigil of his House. He opened the letter. It was from his mother. He began to read it... 

Oh no! 

***

Victor and Esteban followed Lord Lando into a room with Robles knights on all sides. When they walked in, the knights closed and locked the door. 

“Umm, Lord Robles?” Esteban asked, “What’s going on?”

“We need to talk, your grace,” Lord Lando turned to him, “About the role of my House in this Kingdom.”

“Oh. Umm, isn’t this something that you should discuss with my mother—?”

“Your mother isn’t here,” he interrupted, “You are. I’ll talk to you.”

“Oh... Okay.”

Lord Lando started pacing, “I’ll be blunt. I am not pleased with the level of neglect that we’ve been shown by the realm as a whole.”

“...I see.”

“We do everything we can to earn your favor. We enlist all able-bodied as knights to the point that we’ve got one of the largest of armies, we tax our people higher and higher, and we’ve even vowed sanctuary to your House. But, it is not enough. Still we are neglected. Overshadowed by others like the De La Luz lands. We don’t get overshadowed! We are shadow! And, we’ve had enough!... And, aside from neglect, you also killed my pet troll...”

Pet troll!? 

The one that had attacked them!? 

That thing had been his pet!?

“Look,” Esteban tried, “I’m sorry about your troll, there’s nothing that I can do about that, but if it’s recognition that you want, then you needn’t worry! You’re helping the Crown Prince escape from the realm’s enemies. I assure you, something like that won’t be forgotten! And, you’ll be rewarded greatly!”

“I’m sorry, your grace...”

Suddenly, someone grabbed Victor from behind. 

“HEY!!!” 

Victor turned to see that they’d grabbed Esteban too. 

Uh-uh! 

No touching the manipulative Prince! 

“What are you doing!? Unhand us!”

The Robles lord ignored him. 

“...Lord Del Fuego made a better offer.”

***

Gilberto rushed down the hallway that he’d last seen them going. At the end, there was a door being guarded by two knights. 

“Is the Prince in there?” Gilberto asked frantically, “I must see him!”

“Prince is busy,” a knight answered, “With Lord Robles.” 

The other knight laughed evilly. 

Gilberto’s heart pounded, “I must speak with the Prince immediately! Let me through!”

“No.”

Something was wrong. Something terrible was happening. Something—

“HEY!!!”

VICTOR!!! 

Gilberto sped passed the knights and tried desperately to open the door. It was locked! Someone grabbed him. 

“Hey there, now!” The knight scolded, “We said not to disturb!”

“I think he knows something that he shouldn’t!” The other knight stated. 

“Well, we can’t have that! We should teach him a lesson!” 

He whispered into Gilberto’s ear... 

“You’re a cute thing, aren’t ya?”

Gilberto gasped. 

***

“Let him go!” Victor ordered. 

Esteban might be a manipulative liar, but he was still the love of his sorry life! Victor would be damned if he was going to let Lord Robles just hand him back over to the Del Fuego’s! 

Even now, Victor would still die for Esteban! 

Lord Lando held onto Esteban tightly, “He promised us greatness! He promised us wealth! Recognition!... Power!”

“I can offer you all of that!” Esteban strained, “And more! Malvado’s been taken hostage! The Del Fuego’s aren’t going to win this rebellion!”

Damn. 

Offering things that only his mother could provide. 

He really was a manipulator. 

“They will. With the right help. And, the Bosque Oscuro is going to be the one to do it! And to solidify our alliance, we’re taking you to the current head of House Del Fuego.”

“Who!?” Esteban demanded, “Sombra!?”

“Wizard Maligno.”

Of course. 

Of course he would have survived the fall. 

Unless you see a body, no one dies. 

“Maligno is going to fail!” Esteban tried, “Malvado is going to fail! And, if Sombra tries, she will fail too! There’s no future for House Del Fuego! The future is, and always will be, House Reyes! ‘They’ll never take us alive!’”

Exactly what a manipulator would say when caught... 

“You’re wrong,” Lord Lando stated, “House Del Fuego is the future. Their bloodline will rise, and yours shall fall. And, House Robles will rise with them.”

“Do you really believe that!?”

“I do. I’ll make it so. And, it’s too late to never be taken alive, prick! You’ve already been taken alive. Twice now. Unless of course, your words refer to a different sort of, ‘taking’...”

He pulled Esteban in so that his mouth was hovering over his ear. 

“Have you ever been fucked, little boy?”

No... 

Oh God, no! 

***

Gilberto was shoved onto the ground. 

One of the knights started to pull his shirt up. 

The other grabbed his leggings. 

“No!” He tried to struggle, “No! Please—!”

“Shut up!” The one at his leggings ordered, “Or, we’ll cut your little balls off and shove ‘em down your throat!”

“Ya want the first go?”

“Hell yes, I’m the one doin’ the real work!”

“No!” Gilberto whimpered, “Stop!”

His leggings were nearing his knees. 

“Please! Someone help me!”

***

Lord Lando pushed Esteban into the waiting arms of two knights, “Hold him against the table.”

The knights pulled a whimpering Esteban and bent him over a table in front of the Robles patriarch. Lord Lando walked over and started caressing Esteban’s clothed asscheek. He began to pull on the leggings...

“Don’t!” Victor pleaded, “Don’t do it! Please!”

He didn’t care anymore. 

He didn’t care if Esteban loved him or tricked him or not. 

He couldn’t let this happen to him! 

He loved him, for Founder’s sake! 

For God’s sake! 

“Or what?” Lord Lando taunted, “You’re in no position to stop me, gold-knight!” He kept pulling. Esteban’s ass was nearly in full view...

“ME!!! TAKE ME!!!” Victor screamed without thinking, “Take me instead...”

Everyone looked at him. Lord Lando had stopped tugging on Esteban’s leggings. 

What had he said!? 

Was he really going to sacrifice his virginity for... for him!?...

...

...

...

...Yes. 

Yes, he was. 

“No!” Esteban gasped, “Victor!”

No? 

What did he care? 

“Why would I...” Lord Lando let go of Esteban and walked over to Victor, “...choose to fuck some boy in golden armor over the only son of the Queen? It would send quite a nice message if I fucked him.”

“I’m De La Luz!” Victor stated, “I’m from the Río De La Luz, and I have friends and relations among the nobility. Lady Rivera adores me!”

Lord Lando nodded, “Go on.”

“You say you are overshadowed by the De La Luz lands. Take me. Do what you will to me. And, send whatever’s left of me back as a message of what’s to come.”

“Victor! Don’t do this!”

Why was he still putting on this charade!? Victor was saving his ass! Literally! 

“Spare him,” Victor begged, “Take me... Please!”

Lord Lando just stared at him. 

Then, he reached a hand up and rubbed Victor’s cheek. 

“You’ve got such pretty eyes... Take him!”

“NO!!!” Esteban screamed. 

The knights complied. Esteban was removed from the table, and Victor took his place. 

“NO!!! VICTOR!!!”

Whatever game Esteban was playing at, Victor didn’t care. He was doing what he had to do. 

He felt a palm on his asscheek. 

“Yes. This’ll do nicely.”

This was going to happen. There was nothing Victor could do to stop it. As long as Esteban was safe, that’s all that mattered. 

Victor shut his eyes, and prepared for what was to come...

Coo, ‘Foreevermooooore.’ 

Victor looked up. 

There was Paloma! 

Sitting on the chandelier! 

How the fuck had she gotten down here!? 

Coo, ‘The sword, child.’ 

Victor looked down. His sword glowed in it’s scabbard. 

Of course! 

He focused... 

SWISH

“AHH!!! WHAT THE FU—!”

CRUNCH

“WHA—!!!?? HOW—?”

SLICE

“RUN FOR IT—!”

SLASH

When the grips on Victor loosened, he looked up to see his sword, glowing, flying around the room slicing at anything that moved. 

Esteban ran at him and pulled him under the table. Paloma flew in after them. 

“Victor!” Esteban hugged him, “I’m so sorry!”

Was he?... 

Was he really?... 

Or, was this another of his tricks?... 

Coo, ‘Look, my children.’ 

They looked where she nodded. Everyone in the room was dead, except for one person...

Victor’s sword had Lord Lando backed into the corner. He stared defiantly at it. They emerged from under the table and stood staring at him. 

“Go ahead then!” Lord Lando taunted, “Kill me! Murder the Lord of the Bosque Oscuro! I’ll never bow down to House Reyes again! And either way, we will have our revenge!”

“Don’t kill him,” Esteban told him, “We can use him. We can take him as a hostage to help us get out of here.”

Ever the manipulator. 

Esteban was right. No matter how much Victor wanted this man dead for what he’d tried to do, he was still useful to them. He was about to go up and restrain him... 

...but then, he made a grave mistake. 

“My troll,” Lord Lando stated, “He was such a good pet. So loyal, especially for a beast like him. But, I just loved to put him down. To put him in his place. I loved it so much that I even gave him a girl’s name. Do you know what his name was, De La Luz boy?”

The Lord of House Robles sneered at him. 

“...Luna...”

CRUNCH

Before Victor could even get a second to think for himself, the sword sliced the Robles lord open, and his insides started pouring out as he collapsed to the floor. 

The sword flew back into Victor’s scabbard. His stomach turned, as usual. He turned to Esteban. 

“Esteban...”

“I understand... I’m sorry.”

Sure he was... 

Victor placed a hand on Esteban’s shoulder, “As long as I’m here, no one will ever hurt you.”

Esteban hugged him, “I love you...”

...That just fucking hurt. 

Coo, ‘Children, the door.’ 

They turned to where Paloma was flying in front of the locked door. 

Coo, ‘Hurry, my children. You would not be the only victims of this fate tonight.’ 

No! 

That wasn’t happening! 

Victor rushed forward and unlocked the door. And when he opened it, he’d never unsheathed his sword so fast... 

Two knights were holding a little boy in his undergarments against the floor. 

That boy was Gilberto. 

The knights looked up, “What the—?”

SLICE

In one swift motion, both of their heads rolled to the floor. They’re bodies collapsed seconds after. 

Victor helped Gilberto up. As to be expected, Gilberto jumped into his arms. 

“Don’t worry. You’re safe now.”

“You saved me!” Gilberto sobbed, “They were going to... and then you... You saved me! You saved me!” 

“It’s alright. You’re safe now. It’s okay.”

Victor just realized something... 

Gilberto was the only one who truly loved him now. 

He could’ve been just manipulating him like Esteban—he was a whisperer after all—but Victor didn’t believe that. Gilberto had no reason to manipulate him. 

Gilberto let go of Victor and wiped his eyes, “I-I got a message from my mother. I’d sent her my word only after she’d sent you on your way. By the time she figured out... I should have seen this coming! I’m so stupid!”

“No. You did your best. That’s all anyone could have asked of you.”

“But, it wasn’t enough!” He sniffled, “I’m a whisperer! I’m supposed to be a whisperer! It’s in my blood! It’s... But, I’m horrible! I’m a horrible whisperer! I couldn’t even see what was right in front of me!”

“You did what you could to the best of your ability,” Victor assured him, “And, it’s fine now. You’re fine. We’re fine. Everyone’s fine. Everyone’s safe.”

He wiped away a tear and shook his head, “No. None of us are safe until we’re as far away from this place as possible.”

“He’s right,” Esteban agreed, “Come on. Let’s find Lina and get out of here.”

“No.”

“No!?”

“Lina can’t carry three people,” Victor explained, “And, we can’t leave Gilberto here. No one knows about his involvement in this yet. They won’t stop him if he tries to leave. Gilberto,” Victor placed a hand on his shoulder, “Go find my horse and get out of here. Go get help. Go tell them what has happened.”

“What about you?”

“We’re getting out on foot. We’ll have to hide in the forest. Go find help and come look for us when you can.”

Gilberto sniffled and nodded, “Okay. Okay, I will. But... Do you still have that lock of my hair?”

“...Oh, yes. Yes, I do. Umm...” he searched around himself, then came up with the lock that he had given him, “Yeah. Here.”

Gilberto took the lock. He started to unravel it, “Gimme your wrist.”

“...Okay.”

Victor held his arm out. Gilberto wrapped the lock around, and then tied it up. Victor looked at it. It still gave off that calming feeling. Gilberto touched his hand. 

“If we never see each other again...” Gilberto sniffled, “...Please don’t ever forget me.”

Aww... 

As if Victor wasn’t heartbroken enough. 

Victor held his hand, “We will see each other again. I promise.”

“I hope so. Good luck.”

“You too.”

And with that, Gilberto rushed away down the hall. 

Coo, ‘Follow me, my children. I shall guide you to safety.’ 

“Okay,” Victor nodded. 

He turned to Esteban. 

His trickster... 

His lover... 

His manipulator... 

His beloved... 

His liar... 

The love of his life... 

He took his hand, “Ready to go... beloved?”

Esteban nodded, “I never want to see the north again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it seems that a line from the prophecy has been fulfilled. Damn. 
> 
> I promise, next chapter everything will be so much—oh so much—better than this. I won’t say how though. But, I think that you’ll all be very—very—pleasantly surprised. 
> 
> You know what, yeah, I’ll say it. 
> 
> SOMETHING BIG WILL HAPPEN!!!
> 
> That’s it, that’s all Ima say! 
> 
> Also, a couple of new POV’s will be coming soon regarding characters from this chapter, so look forward to that! 
> 
> See you next week!


	21. Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people will be more than satisfied with this chapter... 
> 
> I’ve got some big, big, big news at the end of this chapter! So much is happening this week! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Rain was pouring down like the waterfalls of the Montaña De Plumas. 

They were running. Running through the dense and dark forests. Running from those that would seek their revenge. They had been running for hours. It was dark. They were exhausted. They needed to stop. 

Victor spotted a large bush that was shaped like a small hut, big enough for the two of them to hide under. He pulled Esteban over to it and dived in. 

They panted rapidly. So much running. Paloma flew in after them. 

Coo, ‘We are safe for the moment, my children.’ 

“Good,” Victor panted, “We can rest here for a while. We need it.” 

Coo, ‘I shall scout ahead, and return following your intimate encounter.’ 

“Alright,” Victor’s state took him a second to actually hear what she had said, “Wait, what do you mean—?”

But, she was already gone. 

“...Intimate encounter...?”

Victor ceased in his thoughts when he heard crying. 

He looked over to see Esteban with tears flowing from his eyes. Victor didn’t want to, but he was reminded of his vision. Of Baby Esteban crying at his father’s funeral. It made him sad. 

How could someone so cute and innocent turn into... 

It was so sad. It made him just want to cradle him and tell him that everything would be alright. So, that’s what he did. 

“Hey, hey, Esteban,” Victor pulled him into a hug, “It’s alright. We’re safe now. Please don’t cry.”

Esteban hugged him back tightly, “Why does this always happen!? Porra, Del Fuego, the troll... now Robles!? Why!? What did I do to deserve this!?”

That got Victor thinking... 

Was this God’s punishment for manipulating him? 

No, that was far too extreme. Even for God. 

“You didn’t do anything. This is just how people like them are.”

But, Victor had the same question. Why did these people all have the urge to do something like that to Esteban? Victor thought he was cute, but that’s because Victor was Victor. And, he would never do something like that to him. Why would they? Did they all just hate his family? Did they all just want to hurt the Queen through her poor, helpless son? Were they all just horny, evil old men? Did they all just want to humiliate House Reyes by, ‘taking,’ one of them alive? Victor didn’t know. 

But, he wasn’t going to let it happen! 

Esteban kept crying, “So close. So many times. You’d think I’d be used to it now, but...”

He let go of Victor and looked into his eyes. 

“What you did. You did it for me. What almost happened to you...”

“I’m fine.”

“Well, I’m not! You shouldn’t have done it! I didn’t like what I was seeing, Victor! Four times prior it nearly happened to me. But, to you... He didn’t even get to doing it, but seeing that was worse than anything he could have done to me! What any of them could have done to me!”

That was... 

...Really convincing. 

He was really good at that. 

“I would do it again a thousand times over just to keep you safe.”

“Don’t! Seeing that hurts more than anything!”

“That may be. But, you would be safe.”

“There’s a difference between keeping me safe, and keeping me from getting hurt, Victor!”

“I...” 

Ouch. 

Victor didn’t even know how to respond to that. 

He actually sounded like he’d meant that. 

He’d always sounded like he’d meant it. 

“Even if I hadn’t been there,” Esteban sobbed, “Just knowing... I love you. If it’s your job to keep me from getting hurt, then it’s my job to do the same for you!”

“Esteban...”

“Don’t argue with me!”

“...Okay.”

Esteban kissed him, then returned to his eyes. 

“I love you. I love you so much. I would do anything for you. I—“

“GAHH, STOP IT!!!”

He couldn’t take it anymore! 

Esteban jumped, “V-Victor?...”

He tried to put a hand on Victor’s shoulder, but Victor shrugged him away. 

“Don’t! Just... Don’t!”

Victor had tears flowing from him now. 

“What... I don’t understand, what’s wrong?”

“YOU ARE!!!”

“...What?”

“You are! You’re what’s wrong!” Victor sobbed, “All this about, ‘I love you! I’ll protect you! I would do anything for you!’ Just stop! Stop playing at my heartstrings like that! I know you don’t really love me, but I still love you! The least you can do—IS STOP LYING TO ME!!!”

“Wha—!?” Esteban’s teary streams were returning, “What are you—!? Victor!”

“Don’t, ‘Victor,’ me!”

“But—! I—!” He started to sob, “How... How could you say something like that!?”

“‘How!?’” Victor mocked, “I saw, Esteban! I saw the conversation you had with my cousin!”

“The conver—!?”

“The one where you called me an idiot and a lunatic and a fuck-boy and an ugly ass, and that you’re only using me to get home! That you only pretend to like me, so that I’ll help you!”

Esteban looked so confused and horrified. 

“Victor!... I never—!”

Victor raised a fist, causing Esteban to recoil. 

“I want to hit you so hard!” Victor slowly lowered his arm, “But, your little scheme worked, because I’m in love with you, even if you aren’t in love with me! Even if you only tricked me into loving you! It worked! And, there’s no going back now!... There’s no going back!...”

“Vic—!”

“You didn’t have to pretend to like me, I would have taken you home either way! Whether you shared my feelings or not, it was my duty to bring you home! It still is! You don’t need to trick me into taking you home! Just tell me the truth! Tell me that you hate me! Tell me that you think that I’m a lunatic! That I’m an idiot! A fuck-boy! An ugly—!”

“VICTOR, STOP IT!!! I NEVER SAID THOSE THINGS!!!”

Esteban was crying more than the clouds. 

After everything, he was still trying to convince him... 

...Was it possible? 

“Esteban?...”

Esteban sobbed, “Why would you ever think that!? Why...!? I would never say anything like that! I would never even think anything like that! Victor! I do love you! I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone ever! I swear! I...!” 

Esteban’s face contorted. He balled his fists... 

POP

“I LOVE YOU, YOU FUCK-NUT!!!”

Victor fell back. He reached up and touched his aching cheek. 

Esteban... just punched him. 

Victor looked up at the seething Prince. 

“I love you! I fucking love you! Obviously more than you love me! I don’t know where you would get the idea, but if I suspected that you didn’t love me, I would refuse to believe it!”

Esteban grabbed him by the collar. 

“What the fuck do I have to do to make you believe me!? Do you have to be screamed at some more!? Do you have to be hit more!? Do you have to be, ‘taken,’ like Lord Robles tried to!? Well, you know what, Victor!? I’m not going to do that! Because, despite whatever you believe—THAT’S NOT WHAT YOU DO TO THE PEOPLE YOU LOVE!!!”

Esteban threw him back. Victor just stared up at him. 

Esteban shook his head, “You know what...”

He got up. He walked out of their bush, into the rain, and looked up to the sky. 

“Hey, God! I know you can hear me! I just wanted you to know something! There’s this boy! His name is Victor! His God-name is Samuel! He’s one of your most loyal children! I just wanted you to know that I love him! I love Victor Samuel of the Río De La Luz! I swear it upon God and magic!”

Esteban turned and walked back into the bush. He glared down at Victor. 

“There. I said it. You can choose to believe it or keep dismissing it if you want. I don’t care anymore. I love you. But seriously, fuck you!”

He walked over to the corner and sat with his back to Victor. 

He... just declared his love for him on God and magic. 

Could he... 

Is it possible that he could be... 

...Telling the truth? 

If so... how could be sure?...

...

...

...

...He had learned this horrible truth through a vision. Maybe... maybe he could learn the truth to this in one as well. 

He crawled over to Esteban. To the Prince who claimed to love him by God. He placed a hand on his back and focused... 

“What do you want now? Are you going to keep throwing out false accusations? If you’re here to—“

SWOOSH

The flash returned. He was again outside of Anya’s church, at the little table with her and Esteban. But, this was different. Esteban wasn’t angry... 

...He looked worried. 

“Victor’s going to wake up soon... right?”

No... 

Oh God, no! 

“Do not worry, your grace. He is only unconscious,” Anya assured him, “He’s going to be fine.”

“I hope so,” he sighed and sat back, “Honestly, he’s so... protective. He really shouldn’t be. I can handle myself. And, I don’t... I don’t like seeing him get hurt.”

God, no, why!? 

“You’re quite fond of my cousin, aren’t you?”

“I... I am. I am very fond of him. I... I think I love him.”

No... 

“I see.”

Why!? 

How did this happen!? 

“I... I don’t know what to do. I just... I think I really do love him. And... And, he seems to at least... like me too. Th-this is stupid, though! I mean, we’ve only known each other for less than a day! But, I just... I feel like we’re... meant for each other. You know?”

“I do know.”

How the fuck did this happen!? 

How the fuck did this get so out of context!? 

Esteban sighed, “What... what do I do?”

Anya smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“If you truly do love Victor, then you should tell him. Tell Victor how you really feel about him.”

“But, I don’t even know if he likes boys.”

HE DOES, HE DOES, HE DOES!!!

“It doesn’t matter,” Anya stated, “For your journey to truly continue, at some point, you must tell him the truth. You must tell Victor that you love him.”

How!?...

How did this happen!? How did—!? What was that vision he saw in the stronghold!? What—!?

SHH

Another flash. Victor found himself somewhere else familiar. Recently. 

It was the stronghold. Right there in the center. With him and Esteban and Gilberto. He looked around the room... 

...And, saw something that shook him straight to the core. 

Hidden under the stairs, there was a small figure, hooded in a black cloak, staring straight at them. 

What the actual fuck!? 

He saw himself holding Esteban’s hand. The figure reached a gloved hand out toward him. 

Victor saw himself stand still for a moment. The moment that he’d had the vision. When he moved again, he looked at Esteban. Esteban smiled at him. But, he didn’t smile back. 

How the fuck did this happen!? How the fuck was he given a tampered-with vision!? Who the fuck was that!? 

WHO WAS THIS PERSON THAT MADE HIM LOSE FAITH IN HE WHO TRULY LOVED HIM!!!??

WHO WAS THIS THAT MADE HIM DISTRUST ESTEBAN!!!??

Wait... 

He’d heard of this trick before. By... 

...Her...

No! 

No, it couldn’t be! She wasn’t—! She couldn’t! It couldn’t be! She wasn’t even supposed to be—! No! It couldn’t be her! 

Victor refused to believe that it was her! 

Victor refused to believe that she was back! 

Victor refused to believe that she was free! 

SWOOSH

The last flash. Victor was back in the bush in the rainy forest. 

Hand on Esteban’s back

“—apologize, then don’t bother. I’m not accepting. Just leave me alone.”

Victor blinked, “Esteban...”

He placed another hand on Esteban’s shoulder, but was quickly shrugged off. 

“Fuck off! Just leave me alone!”

“But, Esteban...” Victor pleaded, “...I believe you.”

Esteban snorted, “Too late now.”

“But, Esteban—“

“Don’t touch me!”

Esteban got up started to walk out. Victor scrambled up and tried to grab Esteban’s arm, but Esteban spun around, threw him onto the ground, and jumped on top of him. 

POP

RUMBLE

Esteban hadn’t punched him that time. He’d punched the ground right next to his face. That rumbling must have been in his imagination... And, the ground shaking... Esteban couldn’t make the ground shake. 

Esteban continued to glare down at him. Then, his face contorted again. A tear dropped onto Victor’s cheek. 

“Esteban! I... I was tricked!” Victor stated, “It-It’s hard to explain, but I believe you now! I believe that you love me! Please, Esteban, I’m sorry! Forgive me!”

Esteban sniffled, “You really hurt me...”

“I know! I’m sorry! I didn’t... You were right! I shouldn’t have doubted you! I should have believed you! I made a mistake! Please forgive me! I love you!”

Esteban continued to sob above him. 

“Please!” Victor whimpered, “Please!”

Esteban managed to stop crying. He opened his teary eyes. 

“Okay...” he nodded, “Okay. I forgive you.”

Esteban gently wrapped his arms around Victor and helped him to sit up. He kissed him passionately. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too. I’ll never doubt you again.”

“I’ll never doubt you. Ever.”

They kissed a few more times. Esteban looked into Victor’s eyes sadly. 

“Even after all of that... you were still going to sacrifice your virginity for me.”

“I was,” Victor confirmed, “I was serious. Even when I thought the worst of you, I still loved you more than anything.”

“I... I don’t want you to sacrifice that for me. I don’t want either of us to have to do that.”

“Me neither.”

“We... we won’t let anyone take that from us!” Esteban vowed, “We won’t let anyone force themselves onto us. Into us. We won’t have that taken away from us by any of them! Any of...”

Esteban stopped talking and just stared at Victor for a second. Victor didn’t say anything. He just let him. He deserved it. 

Then, Esteban kissed him again. With even more passion this time. Longer. Wetter. Esteban wrapped his arms around his back. Victor fell into it. Savored it. Longed for it. Victor had been so into it that he hadn’t even realized that Esteban was pushing him back until his head hit the ground. 

“Umm,” Victor looked up at Esteban on top of him, “Esteban? What... what are you doing?”

Esteban kissed him again. He placed his legs between Victor’s. 

“We can’t let them take it from us. We can’t. We won’t let them. So the only thing that we can do... is take it ourselves.”

Victor’s eyes widened. His face heated. His heart raced. 

“You... you want to...”

“I do,” Esteban confirmed, “I love you. I want you. I want to protect you. I want you to be my first... I want you to be my only.”

“Esteban...”

“I’m not going to force you. I would never do that to you. But, I love you. I want to know what it’s like to really be with you. Victor, I love you. Let me show you how much I love you. Let me be with you. Let me... copulate with you. Let me...”

Esteban brushed the hair out of Victor’s eyes. 

“...Let me fuck you.”

And, that did it. That was it. With words like that, Victor couldn’t say no. He looked into Esteban’s eyes...

...and nodded. 

This was it. This was really happening. 

Esteban kissed him again. His hands began to wander. 

This was really going to happen. They were really going to do this. 

The straps on Victor’s breastplate came loose. Esteban started pulling it off. 

They were actually going to do this. Something Victor had been waiting to do practically his whole life. He couldn’t imagine it any better way. With any better person. This was perfect. 

Esteban undid Victor’s belt. Then, every last strap on his leggings. It all came off. 

Victor lied there, in his white underclothes, looking up at Esteban. 

Esteban kissed him, “You wear too much.”

“Standard Royal Guard armor set.”

“Then, the Royal Guards wear too much.”

“Do you want to stop?”

“We haven’t even started.”

Esteban pulled on Victor’s shirt and lifted it over his head. Victor adjusted to the chilly surroundings of the Bosque Oscuro. 

Esteban ran a hand along Victor’s chest, over the light beginnings of chest hair starting to grow there. He ran a finger in a circle around each nipple, causing Victor to gasp at the near-touch. He ran his hands down and over Victor’s belly, unintentionally tickling him a little. Victor was very ticklish. Then, he took a hand and squeezed gently at Victor’s love handles, making Victor gasp again. 

Victor looked up at Esteban, “Is it too much? Am I too fat for you?”

“No.”

Esteban crawled down a placed a light kiss on the love handles, causing Victor’s ticklish nerves to make him gasp once more. 

“You’re perfect.”

Then, Esteban looked down, placed a hand on the waistband of Victor’s white leggings, then began to pull them off. When he had removed them, Esteban looked him over again. 

Esteban ran his hands along Victor’s feet. Then, up his legs, running along his leg hair. Then, stopped and squeezed just below the undergarments. 

“You have such beautiful thighs,” Esteban breathed, “So... beautiful.” He planted a kiss on each one. 

Then, he looked up, and brought a hand onto the waistband of Victor’s undergarments. At this point, if his undergarments weren’t as stretchy as they were, Victor would have been sticking far out of them. 

Victor gasped. This was it. This was where Esteban was going to see more of him than he had before. This was where Esteban was going to see all of him. 

“Ready?” Esteban asked. 

Victor nodded, “I am. I’m ready.”

Esteban looked back down. His fingers curled around the waistband. He lifted them... 

This was it. 

...He pulled them down. 

“Ohh...”

“What?” Victor gasped, “What’s wrong? Is it small? Am I too small?”

“No, no, no, no, no,” Esteban sputtered as he pulled the undergarments the rest of the way off, “That’s not it. That—That’s not it at all, it’s just... I didn’t expect you to be... circumcised.”

Victor looked down at himself. At the out and proud, circumcised head of his penis, “Is that bad?”

“No, of course not. A dick is a dick. It’s just... I thought that circumcision was something that only the nobility did.”

Huh. Victor hadn’t known that. He’d always assumed it was some sort of religious thing. Why was he circumcised then? 

“Are...” Victor asked, “Are you circumcised?”

Esteban kept looking at Victor’s dick. Then, up at his face with a smile. 

“I suppose you’ll see soon enough.”

Slowly, Esteban lifted his hands up and undid his belt. He kept looking over Victor’s naked body. 

“I like you like this. You really are pretty.”

“I’m sure you will be too.”

Esteban pulled his belt off, “We’ll see.”

He lifted up his tunic and pulled it off. Victor admired every inch of bronze flesh that he saw. He brought a hand up and squeezed lightly at Esteban’s muscle. So tight. So fleshy. So smooth. So warm. 

Then, Esteban pushed his thumbs under the waistband of his leggings and pushed them down, moving up and down on his knees awkwardly to get them off. Victor ran another hand along his beautiful leg. Along his beautiful thigh. Tight. Fleshy. Smooth. Warm. 

Finally, Esteban stood up straight on his knees, his thumbs in the waistband of his undergarments, “Are you ready?”

“Are you?”

Esteban seemed to contemplate for a moment. Then, he nodded, “Yeah. I’m ready.”

He took a breath. Then, he pushed them down. 

Victor just stared. Stared as Esteban pulled them the rest of the way off. 

Esteban’s cock stood up proudly. Circumcised, as expected. It seemed to be bigger than his own. 

And, it was just so much better to look at. 

How his head pointed upward. How his shaft just stuck up from base to head. How his balls hung both tightly and loosely from it’s base. 

And, just how proud the whole thing looked. 

It made Victor want to do things he’d never thought of doing before. 

Esteban looked down at himself, “Umm... Am I...?”

“You’re wonderful. You’re amazing... You’re beautiful.”

Esteban smiled. He eyed Victor’s dick, and he brought a hand up. 

Esteban touched it. 

There were no describable words for what had occurred. Victor felt like he was basking in the grace of angels. 

Esteban wrapped his hand around it. 

He thought he would cum right then and there. This feeling he never thought he would feel. It needed to be shared. 

He reached up and grabbed Esteban’s. 

“Oh God,” Esteban gasped, “Victor!”

“Esteban...”

So tight. So fleshy. So smooth. So warm. 

And yet, so much more. 

They just held each other, stared at each other, for what felt like an eternity. 

Esteban let go. Victor did the same. 

“Victor,” Esteban placed a hand on Victor’s inner thigh, “I want... I want to...”

“Me too.”

Esteban lifted Victor’s legs and stared. 

“You’re so pretty. From every angle.”

He started possessively inching closer and closer to the target. 

“Wait!” Victor gasped, “You’re not just going to...”

“No. Umm...”

“We need... something.”

“Yeah. Maybe... maybe there’s...” 

Esteban’s eyes widened. He brought his hand up and placed his fingers on Victor’s lips. 

“Open.”

Victor understood. He did as he was told. Esteban’s pointer finger entered his mouth. He sucked on it lovingly and stared into Esteban’s eyes. His middle finger followed, and Victor continued to suck, not breaking eye contact. His ring finger followed, and Victor again continued to suck, continuing to stare into the eyes of the boy that he loved, and would never doubt again. 

“Okay,” Esteban sighed, “That should be enough.”

Victor opened his mouth and let Esteban pull his fingers out. His now-wet fingers traveled back slowly until they were back at his entrance. 

“Ready?”

“Yes. I’m more than ready.”

Esteban nodded. He looked back down. 

Victor tensed on instinct at Esteban’s poke, but he forced himself to calm down. He waited patiently for Esteban to push... 

His pointer entered. 

“Ohh...” Victor practically moaned, “Esteban...”

“I won’t hurt you. Just tell me if it’s too much.”

“It’s not,” Victor was breathing heavily, “It’s not.”

His middle entered. 

“Ahh—Ahh... Ahh, Esteban!”

“You’re so tight...”

The fingers wiggled around. In and out. Stretching him in ways that he never thought that he could stretch. 

His ring entered. 

“I... I... Ahh—I...” Victor paced his breathing, “I’m ready!”

Esteban pulled out slowly. Victor savored the breeze that he felt as Esteban lined himself up. 

“Are you sure?” Esteban asked, “This is your last chance, beloved.”

“I’m sure!”

Esteban looked down at him. 

“I’m about to take your virginity. You’re about to be...”

“...Be what?”

Esteban blushed. 

“...Mine.”

His. 

Victor was going to be his. He didn’t know why, but he knew this was true. He was going to be his. God had given him his virginity, and now Esteban was going to take that from him. Victor was going to submit to Esteban. Victor was going to be Esteban’s... 

...And, he loved the thought of that. 

Victor looked him straight in the eye and smiled. 

“I have been yours since the beginning. Go ahead. Take me... Claim me... I was born ready!”

Esteban stared at him. 

“Mine...”

“Yours,” Victor confirmed. 

Esteban continued to stare. 

Then, he nodded. 

He looked back down. He began to inch closer. 

Closer... 

Closer... 

Victor gasped when he felt it. 

He could feel Esteban poking at his hole. Just begging to go inside of him. This was it. This was really happening. Victor was ready. He waited to be entered... To be taken... To become his... 

Esteban pushed in. 

“SANTAMARÍA—!”

OHH GOD!!! 

OHH FUCKING GOD!!! 

“Oh—!” Esteban gasped, “Oh God! Victor—! Oh God and magic! Santiago el Oscuro, give me strength!”

GOD AND MAGIC COMBINED!!! 

SANTANA, SANTIAGO, AND SANTAMARÍA COMBINED!!! 

HE FELT LIKE A FORTRESS BEING SACKED!!! HE FELT LIKE A KILL GETTING PIERCED WITH AN ARROW!!! HE FELT LIKE EVERY LONG AND BLUNT OBJECT IN RAVARRA WAS BEING SHOVED UP HIS ASS!!! 

IT!!! 

FELT!!! 

GREATT!!! 

Victor tried to breathe, “DON’T FUCKING STOP!!!”

“I—! Ohh! God!”

Esteban kept pushing in. 

The rush. 

The flow. 

The pain. 

The pleasure. 

“Es! Te! Ban!”

“Victor!”

Finally, Victor felt Esteban’s hips against him. He was all the way in. Victor couldn’t even process this. He had Esteban’s cock up his asshole! 

And, he fucking loved it! 

To say the fucking least! 

“Uhh...” Esteban panted, “I’m... I’m going to move now. Can... Can I...?”

“Please!” Victor nearly cried, “Please do it! I need it! I NEED MORE!!!”

“Okay! Okay! I’m moving!... I’m moving!”

Slowly, Esteban pulled back. He was going back and back and back, all the way back to his entrance. 

He wasn’t going to fucking leave, was he!? If he—

“AHH!!!”

Victor cried out when Esteban rammed back in. 

“Victor! I’m so sorry! That was too fast! Did I hurt you!?”

“No!? Yes!? WHATEVER, KEEP GOING!!!”

Esteban did. He pulled to the point of leaving, then shoved back in. 

“Santamaría la Gris...” Victor breathed, “I love you so much, keep going!”

Out again. In again. Out. 

In. Out. In. Out. 

“Ay! Ahh!”

“Oh! Agh!”

In. Out. In. Out. 

“Fuhh—! Yeeh—!”

“Victor! Ahh!”

Rush. Flow. Pain. Pleasure. 

“AHH!!!”

Esteban hit something inside of Victor. 

Something... 

...Sparkly! 

Sparkles and dewdrops and purring kittens! And, so much—Oh so much more! 

It send him straight over the edge. He rode through it. The hot fire coursing through his blood. The hot mess coating his sweaty stomach. 

“Victor... ACK—!”

Esteban tightened inside of him. He spasmed. Victor felt something hot shoot up into of him. 

And, that was it. 

With that, Victor could feel it. A sense of belonging. Of submission. Victor had submitted to Esteban. 

And now, Victor belonged to Esteban. 

“Ohh, Victor!” Esteban collapsed on top of him, “Santana la Luz... That was amazing! This feeling... The way you make me feel... There aren’t words to describe it!”

“There are,” Victor panted, “Three of them, to be exact.”

Esteban laughed. He kissed him, “I love you. Valorous Victor.”

“I love you too. Benevolent Esteban.”

Victor loved Esteban. Esteban loved Victor. Victor belonged to Esteban. Esteban owned Victor. 

And, Victor loved that. 

He loved that more than anything. 

“My grandmother’s going to spank us.”

Victor laughed breathily, “How is she going to know?”

“She’s the smartest person in the Kingdom. She’ll know.” 

“She’ll spank you. I’ll make a point of staying away when she attacks.”

Esteban snorted, “No the fuck you won’t!” He leaned down and nibbled on Victor’s earlobe, “You’re mine now. I’m going to use you however I want. If I’m getting spanked, you’re getting it with me!”

Esteban breathed into his ear. 

“You’re all mine now, you commoner bitch!”

Victor nearly came again right then and there. 

Something about just... belonging to Esteban. He loved it. Almost as much as he loved him. 

“Come on,” Esteban flipped them so that he was on the bottom and Victor was on top. Esteban smiled up at him, “It’s my turn. You’re still mine, but I’ll play fair. Besides, you seemed to be enjoying it very much,” he reached back spanked Victor’s sore ass, “Give it to me!”

This was what Esteban wanted. It was what he commanded of Victor. It was what his Prince commanded. So, Victor did as he was told. 

“As you wish, my Prince.”

He brought his fingers to Esteban’s lips. 

“Open.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a long time coming. 
> 
> Yes, Victor’s a bottom. And, a bit of a masochist. Deal with it. That, and the fact that Esteban’s a top, has been pretty much implied since Chapter 10...
> 
> In case you have doubts, I’m going to confirm right now that the vision from last chapter was fake and was always meant to be fake, and this one is indeed the real one. Esteban does love him. 
> 
> But, wait! I said the heartbreak line of Santana’s prophecy was fulfilled last chapter! They don’t seem heartbroken to me! If this is what you’re thinking, then I gotta tell you something... 
> 
> Remember Gilberto’s ‘He’s mine’ monologue?
> 
> Yeah. Gilberto was the heartbroken one. Poor boy. 
> 
> Let’s lighten up the mood! I’ve got two pieces of good news for you all. 
> 
> 1). We’ve got two new POV characters coming in the next two chapters, and they are both people that we’ve seen in Chapter 20. Stay tuned... 
> 
> 2). I’ve finally written more works for this series! The first one is a story about how Socorro Figueroa became a sell-sword, and that’s planned to be a short, but sweet story. The second one is just a modern AU set in a high school, which I honestly don’t know if I’ll continue, but yeah it’s there. 
> 
> So much has happened! And, so much will continue to happen... 
> 
> See you next week!


	22. Goblin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s new POV one of two. This is one that I can almost guarantee that you didn’t see coming. With that being said... 
> 
> ...Welcome to the Knighthood of Ravarra, squire! Choose your loyalties wisely! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Should we be worried?”

Marcela looked up at her squire, “What’s there to worry about?”

“I don’t know,” Lara balanced on the balls of her feet impatiently, “It just seems like there was a lot of commotion earlier. Now, they’re telling us to stay in our quarters... What if something’s happened?”

“If something’s happened, they’ll tell us eventually,” Mirta assured her, “If there’s a problem, you know who Lord Robles goes to first.”

“Us,” Dame Emilia answered. 

“And, who are we?”

“The Green Goblins.”

The Green Goblins. A band of some of the most elite knights. The best archers in the realm. Sworn to the Bosque Oscuro, and to the one who lords over it. 

There were eleven of them. Six men, five women. Many of them, Marcela included, were still in adolescence, but they’d all accomplished quite enough in their lives to be considered adults. 

The men were in their own separate quarters at the moment. Sir Xavier was the most respected among them, a natural leader, and Marcela’s unofficial second-in-command. Sorcerer Ulises, their primary magic user, and one of the strongest among them. Sir Efrain, a loyal man, born in the wrong body, willing to die for his homeland. Sir Iago, one of their only adolescents, a bastard of House Noguera, but still loyal all the same. Sir Hernan, whose skills lied more with a sword, but still one the greatest of archers. He’d never been the same since the death of his wife, but they’d all helped him through it. And, Sir Nando, their only other adolescent male, formerly Dame Emilia’s squire until his recent knighthood, and the men’s voluntary pleasure-boy. 

To put it in normal-people-speak, he was who the men turned to when they needed some ass. 

The women were all in this room, their quarters, at the moment. Squire Lara Soto, fourth-born of Lord Leo Soto, their knight-in-training who kept everybody’s spirits up—some more than others. Dame Léala, the only actual adult in the room, who barely talked and was always depressed, not to mention an extreme traditionalist, but a good fighter. Dame Emilia, second only to Marcela in skill, and in a relationship with Sir Iago, but not for the same reasons as him. She couldn’t go into the details of that. Sorceress Mirta Molina, third-born of Lady Miranda Molina, the Goblins’ secondary magic user, and former cadet to Sorcerer Ulises. 

And, herself. Commander Marcela Molina, second-born of Lady Miranda Molina, and knight commander of the Green Goblins. 

And, of course, the betrothed of Arturo Robles. Marcela had always preferred a different kind of person, but she was a noble. A knight, but a noble all the same. An arranged marriage was always in her future. She’d accepted that a long time ago. Besides, marrying into House Robles would be favorable to both House Molina and to the Green Goblins, strengthening their ties, and he may have been a bit off, but she’d actually grown to like Arturo. As a friend, if nothing else. This was likely the best match she was going to get, so she accepted it and waited for what was to come. 

They were the Green Goblins. And, they would always be, for once a Goblin, always a Goblin. 

Mirta was messing around with her wand, occasionally making things float around the room, “I’ll have to admit though, they are taking their sweet time, aren’t they?”

Mirta was a year younger than her sister, with longer, red hair going down to her shoulders, and gray sorcerer’s eyes. Marcela had always preferred her sister with her natural green eyes, but she was a sorceress, and it wasn’t like she could order her to revert her eye color back to normal. 

“They are!” Lara squealed, “We’ve been in here for hours! What could have possibly happened, and why aren’t they calling us to help!?”

Lara was such a cute girl. She was Mirta’s age, and had shoulder-length, wavy, dark brown hair, olive skin, and pretty, amber eyes. She was Marcela’s squire, and even in her frenzied state, she seemed to simply light up the room with her presence. 

At least, that was Marcela’s opinion. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Emilia asked, “A lockdown. Something must have happened with our honored guest.”

Emilia had always been the smart one. The same age as Marcela, with extremely short, blonde hair, light skin, and blue eyes. She was Marcela’s best friend. They’d squired together, and had been by each other’s sides ever since. 

“Honored guest?” Lara asked, “You mean...”

“The Prince,” Emilia answered, “Something must have happened with him.”

The Goblins had escorted the Prince and his companion, the one with the eyes, in somewhere around midday, and it was evening now. 

Marcela was the last person who should judge, but the Prince’s companion really hadn’t been much to look at. Except for those eyes. Mmm. Even Marcela felt something when she looked into those. 

One thing that annoyed her was that she couldn’t for the life of her figure out where he could have been from. He’d had a shimmering tan that suggested that he was bicolored. And, his facial shape, cheekbones, and especially those damned eyes suggested that he had western descent of some form. Other than that, she hadn’t a clue. 

“What could have happened with him?” Lara asked, “Do you think it’s our fault? Did we do something wrong?”

Emilia shrugged, “Maybe he didn’t like the not-so-warm welcome.”

“Or,” Léala put in from her cot, “maybe he did like it, went to show the men how much he liked it, and got mad when he noticed that Efrain’s got tits.”

“Woah!” Mirta held up a hand, “Knock off the prejudice, Goblin!”

Léala turned over in her cot, “Just saying.”

“Efrain is one of us, remember, Léala. Once a Goblin...”

Léala sighed, “...Always a Goblin.”

As she was a traditionalist, Léala and wrong-bodied Efrain never got along. Efrain didn’t have tits anymore either. He’d gotten his sex change ritual months ago. 

Emilia shuddered, “I could see Nando doing it, but I don’t even want to think about Iago doing something like that.”

“He wouldn’t do that to you. Besides,” Mirta put in, “An angry, horny Prince is absolutely no reason to go on lockdown.”

“True,” Emilia agreed. 

“Whatever it is, there’s nothing we can do about it now,” Marcela stated, “We’re under strict orders to stay put until further notice, so that’s what we’re going to do. Understood?”

“Yes, Commander,” everyone answered in unison. 

“Good. Now, as we were—“

RUMBLE

The ground shook for a second. Marcela managed to maintain her balance. 

“Woah,” Emilia shook her head, “That was some earthquake.”

Yeah, it was. It was like God himself had just punched the earth. 

“No...” Mirta looked distant, “Not an earthquake...”

Not an earthquake? 

“Then, what—?”

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Everyone turned to the door. They were in lockdown. Who would be outside knocking on their door at a time like this? 

Probably trouble... 

Marcela grabbed her bow and gestured for the others to do the same. She nodded at Lara to open the door. Lara crept forward with a short sword in hand. She placed a hand on the doorknob and swung it open. 

Arturo Robles leaned against the doorsill. 

“ATTENTION!!!” Marcela commanded. 

“At ease,” Arturo ordered calmly. He smiled at Marcela, “Hey there, darling.”

Marcela snorted, “It’s just us and the Goblins here. No need for all that.”

“Whatever you say, beautiful,” he winked, “Anyway, everyone’s being summoned to the great hall. Lord Robles has an announcement.”

“Then, we shan’t keep him waiting.” 

That was different, though. Arturo usually referred to him as, ‘dear father,’ or something along those lines. 

“Good,” he winked again, “See you there.” 

He made his leave. The Goblins relaxed, but their curiosity was not unseen. 

“Should we arm up?” Léala asked. 

“It’s just an announcement, there’s really no need,” Emilia stated. 

“Doesn’t hurt to look presentable,” Marcela countered. She brought a hand up and tapped the obsidian earring on her right ear to contact the men. 

The magic earrings were Mirta’s idea. The Goblins used them to communicate with each other telepathically from long distances. They were extremely handy in the field. Ulises had praised her for it. They all had. 

“Goblins. Arm up. We’re being summoned,” Marcela ordered, “Meet us outside the barracks.”

***

When the women were armed up and hooded, they went outside the barracks to find the men waiting for them. Xavier walked over to them with Nando limping—of course he was limping—at his side. 

Xavier stood at attention, “Commander.”

He was a bit hidden under the hood, but he was a muscular man with light skin, gray hair and a beard, and blue eyes. Despite having gray hair, he was actually a fairly young man. 

“At ease. Felt that shake?”

“Yes, Commander. Like Santana la Luz punching the earth.”

“Can we please know what’s going on?” Nando demanded, “I don’t like being left in the dark.”

“Because, you like to see who’s on top of you, huh, you little whore?” Mirta teased. 

Nando stuck his tongue out at her. 

The men’s pleasure-boy was short with shaggy, brown hair under the hood, brown eyes, and olive skin. He was like a little, sexually-overactive puppy. Why, Marcela wished she knew. 

The knight who had been training Nando prior to Emilia had abused him constantly. Emotionally, physically, and especially sexually. Treated him like his own personal fuck-toy. When Emilia found out, she saved him from that monster and took him in, and that’s how he became a Goblin. He’d told the men that he wanted to try consensual sex, and they obliged. And, that’s how it started. Marcela didn’t know how he could just do that. Maybe the men had been gentle enough and showed him enough kindness to get him to like it. If that was possible. Again, Marcela didn’t know. All she knew was that he was now their proud and willing ass-on-demand. 

“Everyone’s being summoned to the great hall,” Marcela explained as they started walking, “Apparently, Lord Robles has an announcement.”

“What for?” Nando asked. 

In the background, Iago snuck a quick peck at Emilia’s cheek, who giggled in response, and Ulises and Mirta bowed their heads to each other. 

“I honestly haven’t a clue. Commander Arturo only said so much.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Iago stated, “Whatever the occasion, we’ll follow our orders to the letter. As is our honored duty.”

“Correct, Iago.”

Emilia rubbed his arm, “My brave and loyal bastard.”

Iago smirked, “My strong and beautiful pureblood.”

“My hero.”

“My heart.”

“My lunch!” Mirta gagged, “Get a room!”

Iago was a fairly muscular boy with dark skin, a shaved head under the hood, and brown eyes. Marcela didn’t like to be colorist, but she knew that no one in House Noguera was dark-skinned. His bastardy was fairly obvious. 

“Still,” Nando persisted, “It would be nice to know.”

“Well, we will soon enough.”

They finally reached the great hall to find everyone already gathered. The Goblins stayed in the back, like they always did, but they still had to know what was going on. Where was Lord Robles? Then, Marcela noticed a long box on the addressing stand. And, inside of it was—

...

...

...

No! 

No, it couldn’t be! 

It was impossible! 

Arturo walked up to the stand with his baby sister, Virginia, at his side and addressed the crowd. 

“My lords and ladies, sirs and dames, masters and madams, thank you for gathering with us here tonight. As you can see, I must regrettably inform you that my dear father, Lord Lando Robles... is dead.”

Impossible! 

It just wasn’t possible! 

She’d just seen him! 

They all had! 

But, there he was. 

Lying in that box. 

Dead as a doornail. 

“My father was killed, murdered, by none other than the Crown Prince Esteban Reyes, with the help of his gold-knight companion and my sister’s manservant! They escaped but a few hours ago!”

Murdered... by the Prince!? 

Why!? 

House Robles had always been loyal to the Crown! They had taken him in at his time of need! 

Why would he murder their lord!?

“I am Lord Robles now. And, I can assure you that we will seek justice for my father’s death! We shall avenge him! We shall seek vengeance against the treacherous Crown!... And, we shall do so by siding with the Reyes’s current most hated enemies!”

No way. 

No damn way. 

An old man in red robes walked up to the stand and addressed the crowd. 

“Greetings, House Robles. I am Wizard Maligno Del Fuego, current patriarch of House Del Fuego. As your new Lord Robles has stated, the Bosque Oscuro is to side with the Fire in our conflict against the Crown. As of now, the Bosque Oscuro is under the rule of House Del Fuego. Now, if you will, kneel to your new lords.”

Arturo kneeled. Virginia kneeled. Everyone in the great hall kneeled. 

Except for Marcela. 

Except for the Goblins. 

They didn’t kneel. Nando almost did, but Mirta elbowed him and he remained standing. 

They didn’t kneel. 

“No!”

Everyone turned to look at them. All eyes in the room were on them. Marcela scowled and swatted her hand. 

“No outsider will ever lord over the Bosque Oscuro!”

Wizard Maligno looked surprised. Then, he started to chuckle. 

“Commander Molina. I’ve heard a great deal about you. Your Green Goblins are sworn to die for the Bosque. Surely, if this is true, then you must know to kneel to your new lords.”

“You are not our lords!” She called, “The Bosque Oscuro is loyal to the Crown! It has been for generations!”

Wizard Maligno chuckled as he pulled out his wand. 

“Not anymore.” 

He waved it around, and a piece of paper flew in front of Marcela’s face. It was a treaty. For an alliance between House Robles and House Del Fuego. Signed by Lord Malvado Del Fuego... 

...And, Lord Lando Robles. 

The sigils of both Houses in wax beneath them. 

The paper retreated as the wizard continued. 

“So you see, my dear, it was Lord Lando’s final wish for the Bosque Oscuro to join the rebellion. Surely, if it was the man’s last wish, then that should be honored! ‘Enshrouded and hollowed!’”

“‘Enshrouded and hollowed!’” The crowd recited. 

Marcela could see it all now. 

The Prince hadn’t murdered Lord Lando. Lord Lando had betrayed them! They’d managed to defeat him, and now they were on the run. 

From people who were supposed to be their allies! 

Marcela looked at Arturo. 

“How... How can you condone this!? The Bosque is yours now! How can you just submit it to the Del Fuego’s!?”

“The Prince and his friends murdered my father,” he stated, “And, House Del Fuego will bring us to greatness. I don’t expect you to understand.”

“Please, Arturo!” Marcela begged, “As your future wife, I beg of you! Don’t do this!”

“And, that brings me to my next point. You are no longer my future wife.”

“...What?”

“I’m calling off our engagement.”

He put an arm around Virginia. 

“To solidify our alliance, I plan to wed myself to Sombra Del Fuego. You and the Goblins will continue to be of service to my House, but only if you kneel to your new masters.”

Marcela didn’t even hear him. 

She just stared at Virginia. 

Little, pre-adolescent Virginia. The girl had never liked her. She hadn’t known why. They’d told her why. The handmaidens. The manservants. The other knights. She hadn’t believed them. She’d thought they were messing with her. Trying to draw her away. Get on her bad side. But, no. They’d been telling the truth. All this time, everything she’d heard was true. Despite herself, she snorted. 

“You really are fucking your sister.”

Everyone stared. Arturo and Virginia glared at her. Marcela didn’t know which was worse. The fact that this grown man was fucking a pre-adolescent girl, or the fact that it was his own sister. 

“Whatever,” Marcela muttered, “It wasn’t going to work between us anyway. I’ve never really liked boys much. In fact, I’ve had my eye on my squire girl this whole time.”

Marcela didn’t need to see her to know that Lara was staring at her in shock. She considered pulling her in for a kiss, but ultimately decided that that would be too much. 

“Anyway, with that said,” Marcela concluded, “I deny your request to submit my loyalty to House Del Fuego. To put it in normal-people-speak, you and the Firemen can tongue it out of my pussy lips!”

The crowd gasped. Arturo just stared. 

“That is unfortunate... Hopefully, your followers won’t make the same mistake. Green Goblins!” 

He stood in a commanding position. 

“Remember where your loyalties lie! The Bosque Oscuro is your home, and your Commander refuses to submit to it’s lords! Knights! I call upon you to serve your true leaders! Arrest this traitor!”

‘Arrest this traitor?’ Hah! The Bosque was their home, but the Green Goblins were her people! They were loyal to her! They knew that she would only do what was best for the region! They wouldn’t betray her! Once a Goblin, always—! 

An arrow was pointed at the side of her face. 

She turned to see it’s pointer... 

“Emilia...”

She smiled wickedly and winked at her. 

“Sorry, Commander. A girl’s gotta do what a girl’s gotta do. Don’t think of it as betraying you. Think of it as... remaining loyal to the Bosque.”

Her best friend... 

“Dame Emilia has been working with us for a while now,” Arturo explained, “I’ve promised her leadership of the Goblins should you... well, do this. I’d hoped you would see reason, but... too late for that now. You always were stubborn.”

All this time... 

“The rest of you would be wise to follow Dame Emilia’s example,” Wizard Maligno warned, “That is, if you wish to continue your service to your homeland... in one piece.”

Marcela heard more arrows nocking. She turned around to her dismay. 

Ulises had his staff pointed at her, and Léala, Efrain, Iago, and Hernan all had their bows drawn on her. 

Léala spat, “Filthy girl-fucker!”

Traitors. She wasn’t the traitor. They were the traitors. After everything they’d been through together. Léala’s depression. Ulises’s training of Mirta. Iago’s bastardy. Hernan’s wife dying. Efrain’s sex change. 

Emilia and Marcela’s squireship. Their friendship. 

It was like it was all nothingness now. Like it had never even existed. 

They were but strangers of false memories to her now. 

Lara started to nock an arrow too. 

Marcela stared at her. She’d just declared her feelings for this girl in front of the whole room. Now, she was betraying her. Just like the rest. She waited for her to take aim. And, she did... 

...Right at Emilia’s face. 

“Fuck off, traitor!”

Emilia turned her bow on the squire. 

“Now, Lara, don’t be stupid. You’re young and impressionable. Don’t be seduced by—“

“By you!” Lara interrupted, “I won’t be seduced by you! I may be the Commander’s squire, and... and, I admit that I might have... had an eye on her as well...”

Marcela’s heart bounced. 

She didn’t even know what to say. 

“But, that’s not why!” Lara shook her head, “That’s not why I’m still loyal! Were she a traitor like you all say, I would take aim at her without hesitation. But, she’s not! She’s not the traitor! You are! You all are! Blinded by surnames and pieces of paper! There is a difference between loyalty to your homeland, and loyalty to whomever claims to own it!”

That had to be the most powerful speech Marcela had ever heard. 

And apparently, she wasn’t the only one to think so... 

Suddenly, Iago turned his bow on Emilia. 

Emilia could only stare at him. 

“Iago...”

“She’s right...” he admitted, “They’re right! The Del Fuego’s will only bring ruin to our homeland! I was almost blinded by my feelings for you... but, not anymore!”

“Iago... us... everything we’ve been through...”

“And, everything we’ve been through?” Marcela asked. 

“You...” Emilia scowled, “Shut your mouth!”

“We were best friends. We have been for years.”

“Shut up! Just shut up!”

“Until today, we could never possibly grow apart... even after that night in the tent.”

“No!” Emilia shook her head hard, “Shut the fuck up!”

“That night... when you kissed me.”

“NO!!!”

“When you led me on. When we took each other’s virgin—“

“SHUT UPP!!!”

She was wailing now. Marcela could only look upon her in sadness. 

“In the morning, you said it was a mistake. Something that we should have never done,” she shrugged, “Two girls couldn’t be together. It wasn’t right. At least, that’s what we thought. And yet, we still promised to stay best friends forever... I guess that was a lie too.”

She turned to Iago. 

“I hate that you had to find out like this. She likes girls. I think she was only with you to hide who she truly is.”

“I see. I understand,” he turned back to her, “I won’t forget any of our time together. I care for you. I still do. But, I have a loyalty. Not to my homeland’s rulers, but to my homeland itself. If you cannot share that loyalty, then if there was ever anything between us... there is nothing left of it now,” he turned back to Marcela, “I apologize for my brief bit of treachery. I can assure you it won’t happen again. You would fight for everything this region needs. Everything it should be. My undying loyalty is to the Bosque Oscuro... and, to you.”

Iago was willing to give up Emilia for his loyalty to her. That. That was true loyalty. 

A tear streamed down Emilia’s face. She scowled at the remaining Goblins, who had yet to draw their weapons. 

“Well, I hope the rest of you aren’t idiots!” She practically sobbed, “Come on, do your duty! Arrest the traitors!”

Mirta, Nando, and Xavier looked amongst themselves. 

Mirta shrugged, “Okay.” She drew her wand, winked at her sister, and aimed at Emilia. 

Emilia scoffed, “Of course you would side with your own flesh and blood!”

“Nah. I’m siding with the Bosque’s true defender,” she turned Ulises, “Sorry, Master. But, you know, not really. Traitor.”

Ulises shut his eyes in disappointment. 

Xavier nocked an arrow and aimed at Emilia, “No name or paper will ever make the Bosque Oscuro bow down to foreign tyrants! I stand with you always, Commander!”

Emilia just shook her head. She looked at the last Goblin. 

“Nando. You squired for me. It was I who brought you in. Made you the Goblin you are today! I saved you from Sir Ander! I saw him face justice for what he did to you! I brought the blade down myself! Remember that! Don’t let their words blind you to who really cares for your home! Cares for you!”

Nando looked torn. He was at a crossroads that would determine everything. His loyalty. His status. His fate. He nocked an arrow. He stared at Emilia. Then, at Marcela. He raised his bow, and pointed it, siding with the one person who he truly believed really cared for him and his homeland... 

Emilia sighed, “Nando...”

His bow was aimed at her. 

“I’m sorry, Emilia,” he whispered, “You might have looked after me, but Commander Marcela will look after both me... and the region. My loyalties lie with her.”

Marcela was so proud. 

Emilia looked about ready to explode, “I am very disappointed in you.”

Marcela drew her bow and aimed at Emilia, “Any last words, traitor?”

More tears. Emilia nodded. 

“Yes... HAILSTORM!!!”

Emilia’s Goblins loosed their arrows simultaneously. 

“DOWN!!!” Mirta screamed. 

Everyone ducked. Mirta put up a shield spell just barely in front of their faces. 

The whole room panicked. The Robles knights made to run to Emilia’s aid. 

They were severely outnumbered. Just the six of them against the entire Robles army. There was only one thing that they could do. 

“RETREAT!!!”

They made for the stairway. 

Emilia growled, “WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I’LL FLAY AND CASTRATE IAGO ALIVE, I’LL SHOVE MY ENTIRE BOW UP NANDO’S ASS UNTIL HE BLEEDS OUT, AND I’LL SKIN MARCELA ALIVE AND WEAR HER FLESH AS A CLOAK!!!”

Mirta cast one last spell. 

“ACK!!!” Emilia’s Goblins screamed and held their right ears. The magic earrings flew into Mirta’s hand. 

“Good thinking!” Marcela called. 

Mirta winked, “They don’t deserve to play with my toys!”

They dashed up the spiral staircase, firing backwards at the advancing army every few steps. Finally, they reached the top. 

“GOBLINS!!! STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!!!”

The Goblins rolled in unison and fired a hail of arrows behind them mid-tumble, felling a number of unprepared knights. They ran for the doors and burst out into the dark and rainy night of the Bosque Oscuro. 

“We’ll never outrun them!” Xavier warned. 

“There!” Iago pointed at a large tree, “Mirta! Shadow-travel!”

“On it!” 

They dashed for the tree. Everyone crammed into the shadow. 

Lara gasped, “LOOK OUT!!!” And, shot an arrow right past Marcela’s face. 

Marcela heard a thud, and turned to see Hernan on the ground with an arrow in his neck. 

Marcela turned to her squire. She started to say something. But then, Mirta shouted. 

“TIME TO GO!!!” 

SWOOSH

The world turned into nothing but shadows. Marcela flowed helplessly past millions and millions of shadowy images, until she started flying toward one in particular...

SWOOSH

She landed in the shadow of another tree, with the Robles stronghold nowhere in sight. They were still in a forest, but it wasn’t raining, and there was this shiny black rock all over the place. In fact, from the look of it, it seemed to be glowing. 

“Where are we?” Lara asked. 

Marcela turned to see Lara, Mirta, Iago, Xavier, and Nando all sprawled over the ground beside her. 

Mirta held her head, “Ow. Valle De Obsidiana. Not allies of the rebellion. Had a vision. Long story. Short version, we have to find a sorcerer’s cadet with a gray cat.”

“Doesn’t this place have panthers!?” Nando asked. 

“Don’t worry,” Mirta teased, “If a bunch of panthers come by, you can probably save us by letting them all take turns mating with you.”

“Would they do that? If they did, would they let me leave afterward? Oh God! What if they don’t!? What if they decide to keep me locked up in a little prison made of human bones so they can just come in and fuck me whenever they want!?”

“...You’re getting hard just thinking about that, aren’t you?”

“Yes!”

SNAP

Nando jumped and grabbed Xavier’s arm. 

“You’ll protect me, right? You’re a big, strong man who could take on a panther.”

He was actually the only adult left. 

Xavier laughed, “I suppose I could, but it’ll cost you a little something.” He reached back and slapped Nando’s armored ass. 

Nando smiled and blushed, “I suppose betrayals and near-death experiences can be a bit exciting. Let’s go somewhere a little more secluded for a while.”

Xavier picked him up bridal style. He turned to Iago. 

“Want in? You look like you could use a distraction.”

Iago looked up, “You’re willing to share?”

“Goblins gotta look out for each other. Now more than ever.”

“Point,” Iago agreed. He contemplated, “Hmm. That’s actually intriguing. And, if all else fails, I suppose I could just pretend he’s a girl...”

“I’m a boy!”

“In my head, of course.”

“Right then,” Xavier stated, “Let’s leave the ladies alone for a while.” Xavier carried Nando away while Iago followed. 

Mirta shook her head, “Men are stupid.”

Marcela agreed, but she was a little distracted at the moment. She looked at Mirta. Then, at Lara. Then, back at Mirta. 

Mirta rolled her eyes, “Oh, what an interesting piece of obsidian I see over there.” She got up and walked away, leaving Marcela and Lara alone. 

Marcela put her arm around her squire, “Are you okay?”

Lara looked out of it, “I killed Sir Hernan.”

Marcela nodded, “Yes, you did.”

“He was a traitor.”

“Yes, he was.”

“But, he was a Goblin.”

“Once a Goblin...”

“Always a Goblin.”

Then, Lara looked up at her shyly. 

“Did you... mean what you said?... About... having your eyes on me?”

Marcela smiled, “I did. Did you?”

Lara smiled too. She leaned up and kissed her lips. 

“That answer your question?”

“Most definitely.”

She continued to smile. 

“Commander... it is highly recommended that knights in a band form personal relationships with each other for the purpose of motivation and whatnot.”

“It is,” Marcela nodded, “Your a very good squire.”

“I try,” she giggled. 

Then, she took her hand. 

“So, with that being said, Commander... would you be willing to form a more personal relationship with me? Of the Manuel-and-Penelope variety? Or, perhaps more the Miguel-and-Juan kind, but... female.”

Marcela reached up and brushed her hair. 

“I would love to.”

They smiled at each other, then started kissing again. 

Lara crawled into Marcela’s lap. 

“Oh,” Marcela asked, “Are we going somewhere with this?”

“I hope so. It’s highly recommended that knights be there to help and motivate each other in times of turmoil. Especially a knight and a squire. Besides...”

Lara put a hand on Marcela’s armored breast. 

“...Why should men have all the fun?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my first lesbian POV! I did promise that they were coming! And, it doesn’t stop here! 
> 
> That earthquake seems familiar though, doesn’t it? Huh... 
> 
> Which do you think is worse than the other? Incest or pedophilia? I honestly don’t know. 
> 
> Next week’s new POV will be a familiar, lovable lil face! 
> 
> See you next week!


	23. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet none of you saw this coming... 
> 
> Enjoy!

After he’d managed to escape the stronghold, he’d found the horse in the stables and took off. He couldn’t go back to the inn. No. His village was still under Del Fuego occupation. He had to go somewhere free. Somewhere where the lords were still loyal to the rightful Reyes Crown. House Robles had vowed sanctuary to House Reyes in times like these, and now they had betrayed them. 

But, Robles wasn’t the only bloodline to vow sanctuary to the Reyes family. 

So, he had taken the horse, ridden all through the night, and crossed the border between forests, headed for what he could only hope was a place that knew where the right loyalties lied. Oh. And, one more thing... 

...Gilberto could talk to the horse. 

“So... I can just... understand you?”

Whinny, ‘Damn right you can, Hairball!’ 

“Why? That seems a bit... farfetched.”

Whinny, ‘Ain’t nothin’ farfetched about shit! You can talk to animals! Don’t axe me why, tho.’ 

This horse talked funny. Gilberto never really had much exposure to animals in his childhood—he’d spent all of his time trying desperately to become the whisperer that he was meant to be—but come to think of it, he did vaguely remember one time when a duck was begging him not to eat him... 

“I’m not sure...” Gilberto contemplated, “How do I know you’re not just a figment of my imagination?”

Whinny, ‘Cuz I’s da one to tell ya dat you’s naked, Hairball! Remembah?’ 

Gilberto blushed, “I could have noticed it myself!” 

He hadn’t noticed until he’d reached the stables that he was still in his undergarments from when those knights had tried to... And, it was too late to go back for them, so he had to ride out looking like a cross between a newborn baby and the whore that his mother had tried to turn him into. 

Whinny, ‘Still ain’t convinced? How ‘bout dis? We here!’ 

Gilberto didn’t understand what she meant, until they rounded a corner. 

There it was. 

Their destination stood in full view ahead of them. The tall, beautiful structure that extended far up and over the tree line of the Bosque De La Luz. 

The Ramos tower. 

There was a short wall encircling it and the open area around it, and over the wall, Gilberto could see the top half of their famed statue of the hero who turned on his Usurper father and sacrificed himself for the Rightful King during the De La Luz Usurpation. 

Prince Sol De La Luz. 

He kind of looked like Victor, actually. His hair was shorter, but he had Victor’s body type, facial structure, and even his western eyes. Maybe Prince Sol had been part western too. 

Whinny, ‘Hey, Hairball. If you still ain’t convinced, how ‘bout dis? Evah seen a human fly?’ 

Gilberto snorted, “Humans can’t—“

Whinny, ‘TAKE OFF, MOTHAFUCKA!!!’ 

The horse stopped so fast that Gilberto was thrown off. 

Way off. 

He must have been lighter than he thought, because he did end up flying. 

Very, very far. 

“OOF—!” Gilberto landed on his back in front of the gates. The painful impact brought tears to his eyes. 

No, he wasn’t going to cry! Gilberto was a big boy! Big boys didn’t cry! 

Okay. He was convinced. 

If only because he had no intention of getting thrown again and breaking his—

CREAK

The gates opened and a blinding light shined down on him, causing Gilberto to squint. 

Then, a figure walked out and looked down at him. 

When Gilberto looked up, his eyes widened and he felt his whole body begin to do something strange. 

A bald angel in white robes was standing over him. 

The angel had light skin, an androgynous face that was both beautiful and handsome at the same time, and gorgeous, bright blue eyes like those of wizards in a church. 

The angel looked just as surprised as Gilberto felt. 

“Are you okay?”

The angel had the most angelic voice that Gilberto had ever heard. 

“Umm... yes...” Gilberto managed, “I’m... I’m fine.”

The angel smiled down at him with the most angelic smile that Gilberto had ever seen. 

“Well, that’s good. I’m glad you’re okay. My name’s Benedicto.”

Benedicto. 

That sounded like the perfect name for an angel to have. 

“Gilberto...” he introduced himself, “Herrera.”

“Gilberto? That’s an interesting name.” 

Gilberto already knew what a ridiculous name it was. Normally, he would have been reminded of how much his mother must have hated him for giving him such a name, but hearing it roll off of that angelic tongue just made it sound so... angelic. 

The angel, Benedicto, held out a hand, as if Gilberto was expected to take it. This Godsend must have been here to take him to the Afterlife. Where else would such a beautiful creature be taking him? He reached out and grabbed it. The angel’s hand was as soft and smooth as the skin of a baby. Gilberto closed his eyes and waited for him to be taken to the next world... 

He was a bit confused when the angel hoisted him up to his feet. 

“Oh...” Gilberto shook his head, “You’re... you’re quite strong for an angel.”

“Angel?”

“Yeah,” Gilberto opened his eyes and looked up, “Isn’t that what you are?” 

Come to think of it, the angel wasn’t as shiny and glowing as when Gilberto first saw. And, they were still at the tower’s gates. 

Benedicto chuckled, “Umm, no. I’m just a boy. I’m a wizard’s apprentice.”

Gilberto snapped back into reality upon hearing that. He looked him up and down, noticing again the white robes and the bright blue wizard’s eyes—

Oh... 

That was embarrassing... 

Benedicto chuckled again and threw something at him, “Here.”

Gilberto caught it and looked at it. It was robes like Benedicto’s, except they were dark red. 

“What are these?”

“My old robes.”

“...Why are you giving them to me?”

“Because, you’re damn-near naked, that’s why.”

Benedicto chuckled and indicated downward. 

“Also, you’re pitching a tent.”

“What?...”

Gilberto looked down... 

...And, sure enough, there was a very large, very noticeable bulge at the front of his undergarments. 

“EEP!!!” 

Gilberto yelped and covered himself with the robes. Benedicto started laughing. 

“You’re hilarious! And really, it’s fine, there’s nothing to be ashamed of... I wish my body could do that...”

What did that mean? 

Benedicto looked distant for a second before shaking his head. 

“Anyway, just put the robes on. Since you’re so obviously ashamed of your boy parts.”

Gilberto blushed, “I’m not ashamed!” 

Sure, they were annoying at times, but Gilberto liked the parts he had. He was one of the few males in the mostly-female House Herrera. And, everyone was always saying that he was such a cute boy. Of course, ‘everyone,’ usually just applied to passing strangers and his numerous, mostly-female relatives. 

He put the robes on and looked down at himself. There was still a bit of a bulge in the front, but it was mostly concealed. Thankfully. He wasn’t ashamed, though! That was just ridiculous! 

“Huh... You look good...” Benedicto looked him up and down, “Goes perfectly with your magic hair.”

“Yeah,” Gilberto agreed, “Thanks for—“

Wait. 

What did he say!?

Gilberto looked up at him. 

“—Magic hair?”

Benedicto snorted, “Yeah. Magic hair. Lemme explain. Sometimes, when someone is born, they are born with magic harnessed in a specific part of their body. Short version, magic lives inside all of us, it’s harnessed in your hair, because it’s really pretty, and you have the ability to harness magic on occasion with the help of a magical item.”

Gilberto was just barely processing this. 

His hair was magic!? 

He knew it was pretty, but... magic!? 

And, he could... harness magic!? 

“So, I can...” Gilberto asked, “...use magic?”

Benedicto nodded, “With a magical item, yes.”

“I don’t have any magical items.”

Benedicto seemed to ponder for a moment. 

“You know, I may be able to help you with that.” 

He pulled a black strip and a round ruby out of his robes. 

He just had those on him!? 

“Let’s see if I remember this...”

He pulled out a little, black stick and started waving it around, chanting like a madman. The strip and the ruby started to float as rainbow-colored sparkles started to appear in front of them. The strip and the ruby floated in. 

SWOOSH

In a flash, the sparkles appeared in front of his face on a shimmering crossbow that seemed to reflect rainbows onto the whole world from it’s golden structure and it’s silvery string. The black strip was embedded into the fore grip, and the ruby was encrusted near the trigger. 

“It’s yours,” Benedicto explained, “Only the most powerful shattering spell can break it, and it was made specifically for you to use however it would best suit you. It shall protect you and your allies from any danger that stands in your way. Use it well. Use it wisely. Yada yada yada.”

Gilberto was entranced. It was beautiful! Marriage material beautiful! Gilberto actually wanted to marry it like the boy of his dreams! He reached out and picked it up. He could feel a magical surge of power course through his entire body, as the weapon itself seemed to flash even brighter on impact. Gilberto felt it. It was a part of him now. He waved it around a bit. 

It was just perfect! 

“I love it!” Gilberto beamed, “Thank you so much!”

“Oh, it was nothing, really. You’re welcome.”

“Thank you! I really love it! But... why?” Gilberto questioned, “You just met me. Why are you... giving me things?”

Benedicto looked a bit shy. 

“Oh, umm... I don’t know, I just... I felt like helping you. I mean, you just popped up here without even any clothes, and I just... had this feeling...”

“A feeling? What kind of feeling?”

“A feeling like... like I should just... help you... I just wanted to. I don’t know why.”

“Oh. Okay. Well... you did just give me this fancy crossbow, so,” Gilberto smiled and shrugged, “Thank you for helping me.”

Benedicto giggled, “Try shooting it.”

“But, it’s not loaded.”

“It’s magic. It’ll load itself. Try it.”

Gilberto was confused. But, he trusted Benedicto, so he looked around for something to shoot at. He noticed a tree with a little dark spot on it. He aimed at the spot. 

Suddenly, the string moved back on it’s own, and in a little flash, a silvery arrow manifested itself into the crossbow. 

Woah! 

It really was magic! 

He aimed for the spot... 

FLINK

The arrow flew out of the crossbow. 

Not only did it hit the target, but it flew straight through the whole tree! Gilberto could see right through to the other side! 

“Hey, nice shot.”

Gilberto smiled shyly, “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome... Think fast!”

Benedicto raised his stick... 

SWISH SWISH SWISH

Three round balls of light shot into the air. 

Gilberto didn’t even take a second. He raised the crossbow... 

FLINK FLINK FLINK

In mere seconds, the light balls exploded as the silvery arrows manifested, released, and flew right through each of them. 

“By God’s grace! That’s some shooting skill you’ve got there! You’ve got good aim.”

Ohh... 

That was an... interesting choice of wording... 

Gilberto blushed at that, “Umm, thanks.” 

Shooting had always been what he was best at in his whisperer training. Maybe he could become a ranged assassin when he was finished. Though, there wasn’t much use for assassins out of wartime. 

Then again, wartime did seem to be approaching... rather quickly, at that... 

Just then, the funny-talking horse trotted over. 

Whinny, ‘Yo, what’s with all dis shiny stuff flyin’ thru da air? I thot we’s under attack or some shit!’ 

“Lina?”

The horse started jumping around. 

Whinny, ‘YO, IS MAH MAN, BALDY!!! SUP BALDY, HOW YA BEEN!!!??’ 

“I’m fine. What are you—?”

“You can talk to her?”

Benedicto nodded, “Yeah, magic users can talk to animals. She asked—“

“How you were doing? And, she calls you, ‘baldy?’”

Benedicto’s eyes widened. 

“You can... Wha—Ne—Whatever, that doesn’t matter! What is she doing here!? Is she with you!?”

“Oh, I came here on her. She’s not mine. She belongs to—“

Wait... 

Oh no! 

Victor! 

The Prince! 

How could he forget!? 

“Umm!” Gilberto sputtered, “I-I need to speak to Lord Ramos right away!”

“Why!? What’s happened!?”

“Prince—Prince Esteban Reyes! He and his companion! They’re in trouble! House Robles—betrayal—danger—!”

Whinny, ‘Speak a language we can understand, Hairball! The Lord of Robbing Less or some shit pulled a blade on Vicky and Junior! My poor boy-fuckers are hidin’ out in the woods somewhere with a dove! We got’s to save mah boy-fuckers, y’all! They’s too cute to survive themselves! We got’s to save them! MAH BOYS JUST CONFESSED TO EACH OTHER, GODDAMNIT!!! No offense, baldy.’ 

Benedicto looked distant. 

“The vision...”

“What?” Gilberto asked, “What vision?”

Benedicto shook his head, “Come, we must speak to Lord Ramos. Fortunately, he’s already fully prepared and willing to accommodate the Prince, but it looks like we’ve got a rescue mission to rally.”

They raced into the gates. 

“We’ll get Lord Ramos to gather his forces for an attack. And, there are also others here with connections to both Victor and Prince Esteban.”

“You know them?”

“I do, but there’s no time for that here. I’ll explain on the way,” he smiled at him, “You might just get your chance to test out your new weapon, Gilberto Herrera. You can ride with me on the back of my dragon friend.”

HIS WHAT!!!??

Gilberto stopped in his tracks. 

“Did you just say, ‘dragon,’ and, ‘friend,’ in the same sentence!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I don’t think there’s really anything to say down here for once. 
> 
> Aside from the fact that Gilberto is my cute lil gayby and I love the f*ck outta him. 
> 
> Next chapter, we return to my main boys, and we also get to reunite with old characters, and meet some new ones... 
> 
> See you next week!


	24. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read Ravarra High Chapter 3: Maiden Voyage, then you already have some idea of what happens in this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Running. Always running. Running for their own lives, and for each other’s. But, it wasn’t enough. No matter how far, no matter how hard, they were catching up to them. 

They ran. They ran and ran. Ran wherever the dove led them. But, the galloping only kept getting closer and closer. 

Coo, ‘It is not far, my children. Keep going. We shall make it.’ 

They didn’t know where they were going. Not a single hint of a clue. They were simply putting their trust into one who had saved them before. So, no matter how tired, no matter how exhausted, they kept running. The rain had stopped only an hour earlier, and the ground was still muddy and wet. They ran into a large clearing, and across, they could see it. 

The border between forests. 

It was so close! 

They could make it! 

Then, Paloma swooped up into the air and flew away with but one word. 

Coo, ‘Foreevermooooore.’ 

“YA!!!”

Suddenly, four knights in green hoods jumped out of the bushes with their weapons drawn. 

“VICTOR!!!”

Esteban grabbed him, pulled him to the ground, and wrapped his arms around him protectively. Arguably, a silly move, seeing as they, like everyone else, were only after him, and they’d probably just off Victor when they had the chance. 

Oh. 

Maybe that’s why Esteban was protecting him. 

They were so close! And yet, so far! The four knights that Victor recognized from the Green Goblins advanced toward them. Two women, two men. One man armed with an obsidian staff, the others with bows. The other seven were probably coming for them too. 

That’s when Victor noticed the one wearing the sash. 

“You,” Victor nodded at her, “You’re the commander?”

She smiled, “Ay, boy, that I am.”

“What happened to the other one? Molina?”

She seemed to growl at the name. 

“None of your business, but we’ve had a bit of a... disagreement with the others.”

Disagreement? 

In times of rebellion, that could only mean one thing...

“All seven of them!?”

“Nah. Six. Killed one of ours on they’re way out. God rest his soul.”

“Where are they?”

“If I knew,” she snarled through her teeth, “they’d be dead!”

The other woman muttered something. 

“What was that!?”

“Nothing, Commander.”

It certainly didn’t sound like nothing. 

It sounded like she’d just said, ‘girl-fucker.’

GALLOP GALLOP GALLOP

Finally, the galloping that had been chasing them all day reached the clearing. They turned to see a whole army gathering, the Robles banner of a tree wrapped in darkness on a dark green background flying high, with Commander Arturo Robles at it’s head. 

Lord Arturo Robles now, thanks to Victor. 

His horse stopped in front of them, and he smiled down at them wickedly. 

“Well, well, well. Thought you could get away, did you? Doesn’t seem to have worked out.”

The rest of his forces piled in. Victor didn’t even want to try guessing how many there were. 

“Wizard Del Fuego sends his regards. You’ll be going back to him now.”

“You’ll never get away with this!” Esteban threatened him, “You think you and the Del Fuego’s can threaten the entire Kingdom together? You think you can take my mother, my family, down? Evidently, you can’t even keep your own people in check! If you think you can take House Reyes, you haven’t seen shit yet!”

Victor spat up at him, “‘You’ll never take us alive!’”

Victor may have been a commoner, but he’d never felt more like a Reyes than when Esteban held him in his arms. He loved the Crown Prince of Ravarra. He belonged to the Crown Prince of Ravarra. And, no matter what happened, he would always be with the Crown Prince of Ravarra. He may not have been a Reyes by name... 

...But, he would forever be a Reyes by loyalty. 

Esteban placed his forehead against his. 

“How touching,” Lord Arturo sneered, “But, as you can see, you’re surrounded. You can chant your words as much as you want, but you’ve already been taken alive.”

His wicked grin widened. 

“Of course... If you’re still unconvinced, then I might know just the thing to make you see the truth about your... current position. Commander Emilia!”

“Yes, my lord?” The new Goblin commander answered. 

“I understand the Goblins have lost their pleasure-boy.”

“We have, my lord. Unfortunate, that. You’ve got some serious blue balls, haven’t you, boys?” 

The two knights nodded. 

“Well, look no further for a cure,” he gestured... 

...To Victor and Esteban. 

“Wizard Del Fuego only said to bring them in alive. He didn’t say they had to be... undamaged. I encourage you to gain some... entertainment from them during their stay with us.”

Victor could feel Esteban’s heart pounding. It matched his own. 

“Well, it just so happens that I’ve got a man for each of them!” Commander Emilia waved her hand, “Have at ‘em, boys!”

The two men advanced toward them. 

Esteban held Victor tightly. 

“I love you, Victor.”

Victor felt a tear roll down his cheek. 

He had protected him as best he could. They had protected each other as best they could. But, in the end, no matter how far they ran, no matter where they hid, no matter what they had done together when they were alone the previous night, their defeat was inevitable. 

And for them—such desirable boys as they apparently were—there was only one thing coming for them. 

“I love you, Esteban.”

His beloved was pulled away from him. 

Forceful hands grabbed at him roughly, and started to push him to the ground. 

Victor braced for it, and waited for the nightmare to be over. 

ROAR, ‘SUCK MY DICK!!!’ 

Everyone looked up. 

A familiar mountain of red scales was swooping down into the clearing, smoke and fire billowing from it’s head. 

“AGH!!! DRAGON!!!”

“RUN FOR YOUR—GAHH!!!”

Everyone in the dragon’s path was singed to a crisp. He circled around for another go. Victor noticed not one, but two figures on his back. 

It was Benedicto! 

And, even Gilberto! 

They had made it! 

Benedicto was wearing white robes, and was casting spells at the stragglers, and Gilberto seemed to be wearing Benedicto’s old red robes, and was shooting a golden crossbow. Victor couldn’t even see how he was reloading that crossbow so fast. Much less shooting with such precision when flying around on a swooping dragon. 

Victor looked around. The knights were in disarray. Lord Arturo was just barely avoiding the slaughter. The Goblin magic user was aiming his staff... 

“LOOK OUT!!!” Victor called. 

Too late. 

SHPEW

ROAR, ‘OWW!!! SHIT-DICKS!!!’ 

The spell hit Incendio right in his left wing, causing him to hurdle to the ground. Benedicto grabbed Gilberto by his torso, and they jumped off just in time, tumbling to the ground beside Victor and Esteban. 

Benedicto fell on top of Gilberto. 

“Oh. Umm... hi.”

“Hi!” Gilberto was blushing. 

“Err...” Benedicto stood up, “Sorry,” he held out a hand. 

“Oh. That’s okay,” Gilberto took the hand and was hauled back up, “Oh. You’re strong. Have I mentioned how strong you are?”

Benedicto looked bashful, “I think you have, yes.”

Incendio struggled to stand himself. 

ROAR, ‘OWW!!! MY WING!!! YOU’LL BURN FOR THAT, DICK!!!’ 

The remaining Robles forces advanced on them. Lord Arturo glared. 

“Bastards!” He panted, “To hell with the Prince! EVERYONE, FUCK THOSE SMALL CHILDREN TO DEATH!!!”

“AHH!!!” Gilberto made a high-pitched scream and hid behind Benedicto. 

GALLOP GALLOP GALLOP

Just then, a lot more galloping could be heard. But, it wasn’t coming from the Bosque Oscuro. It was coming from the opposite direction... 

...From the Bosque De La Luz. 

“‘A LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS!!!’”

Suddenly, another army emerged from the opposite side of the clearing. They were wearing lighter armor, with banners of a tree wrapped in light on a light green background. 

The sigil of House Ramos. 

“Oh, fuck,” Lord Arturo cursed, “‘ENSHROUDED AND HOLLOWED!!!’ ATTACK!!!”

The Robles and Ramos forces clashed. 

Victor looked at the much larger Ramos army advancing from the opposite side. He’d seen the man leading them only once before. A proud-looking man with tanned skin, light brown hair, and a short beard. 

Lord Silvio Ramos. 

Beside him were two bronze-skinned magic users casting spells. One in blue robes was casting like a madwoman. 

Wait...

No fucking way! 

“Anya?”

She and the other magic user rushed to their sides. 

“Good to see you too, Victor,” she greeted, “Your grace.”

But, Esteban didn’t seem to hear her. He was staring wide-eyed at the other magic user in black robes. 

If you could even call those, ‘robes.’ They looked like they were made of silk. The lower half was like a flowing dress, and the upper half was basically just an X going over her shoulders and under her armpits, and then some sort of stockings over her arms, and the sleeves seemed to have... tails? Single strips flowing all the way down to ground level. They looked like something that an exotic dancer would wear. 

Actually, she looked a lot like Esteban, except shorter, with an androgynous face, shoulder-length hair, and really bright eyes, yellow like a witch’s. For some reason, she looked sort of familiar... 

She gave Esteban a condescending look. 

“Don’t look at me like that, cocksucker! You act like you aren’t happy to see me!” 

She looked at Victor. She smiled at him sweetly. 

“Hello there, magic eyes. Thank you for keeping my least-favorite cousin safe all this time.”

A band of knights advanced. She casted a single spell that knocked every one of them down. 

“Witch Marina Del Mar, at your service.”

Marina! 

Of course! 

She looked just like she had in the vision! 

Except older. 

And, with those yellow witch’s eyes instead of the brown. 

Lord Silvio rode up and glared at Lord Arturo. 

“You’re beaten, boy! Best return to your beloved sister while you still can!” 

“Shit...” Lord Arturo muttered, “May Luna have your head, Ramos! RETREAT!!!”

And with that, Lord Arturo and the remains of his army retreated back the way they came. Commander Emilia glared at them, then waved her hand, and the Goblins ran into a tree’s shadow and disappeared. They heard them all galloping away. 

For once in a long time, the forests were peaceful. 

Anya and Marina helped Victor and Esteban to stand. Benedicto and Gilberto joined them. Gilberto noticed his crossbow on the ground and picked it up. 

“That’s a pretty weapon,” Victor noted. 

“Yeah,” Gilberto smiled shyly and hugged it to his chest, “Benedicto made it for me.”

“Indeed. You should be proud,” Anya told Benedicto, “It would have taken a normal wizard decades to master that. It’s practically unheard of for a pre-adolescent apprentice.”

“Meh. It was nothing,” Benedicto shrugged, “I was inspired by Victor’s sword. And, I had some obsidian and a ruby on me, so I figured magic hair here could use some backup.”

“Yes, it’s very—“ 

Then, Victor actually heard what he had said. 

“—Magic hair?”

“That was my reaction,” Gilberto nodded. 

Victor just barely managed to stop himself from facepalming. 

That made so much sense! 

“I trust your journey was well. Up to a point,” Anya stated. 

“Yeah,” Victor turned to her, “What are you even doing here?”

She made that damned face. 

“Saving your ungrateful life.”

“I’m not ungrateful! Just... What about your church?”

“My apprentice is running it.”

Oh yeah, the little Noguera girl! What was her name again? Dama? Dalia? 

“And, what are you doing here?” Esteban asked Marina. 

She stared blankly, “I’m assigned to House Ramos. Also, I’m here to save your ungrateful life as well, cocksucker. Can’t a girl-fucking witch girl rescue her boy-fucking heir-to-the-realm least-favorite cousin from getting raped or castrated or murdered or maybe all of those at once by old men who prey on young children and grown men who prey on their infant sisters?”

“Umm...” Esteban scratched his head, “Yes?... No?... I have no idea what you just said.”

Incendio limped over and nodded at Anya and Marina. 

ROAR, ‘You dicks are so similar. Bene-dick-toe acts like your dick-orders hate each other’s dicks.’ 

‘Bene-dick-toe!?’

Victor and Esteban both tried so hard not to laugh. 

Anya shrugged, “My speech isn’t as vulgar as her’s, but we’re all followers of God.”

“Yeah,” Marina nodded, “What she said.”

Benedicto just rolled his eyes. 

Esteban smiled at Incendio, “Can I just say that, ‘suck my dick,’ is the best battlecry ever?”

SLAP

“Watch your mouth, cocksucker!”

“Ow!” Esteban glared at Marina, “Don’t call me a cocksucker! That’s a derogatory—!”

SLAP

“Watch your mouth before I castrate you, cocksucker!”

“You... You... You get handsy with handmaidens!”

“And, you get manhandled by manservants, cocksucker!”

“Pussy-licker!”

SLAP

“I think you should listen to her,” Victor told him. 

“Thank you!” Marina sighed, “At least some boys have some sense!”

Esteban glared at him, “You’re supposed to be on my side!”

Victor shrugged. 

He just didn’t want Esteban to be castrated. 

He turned to Gilberto, whose hands were now free. 

“Hey. Where did the crossbow go?”

He smiled, “A whisperer never tells.”

“I’m serious...”

“So am I.”

Then, Lord Silvio rode up to them. 

He bowed his head, “Your grace. I am pleased that we managed to reach you in time.”

“Thank you, Lord Ramos,” Esteban nodded, “I can never repay you enough for your aid.”

“No payment necessary, your grace. Unlike some foresters, I am an ever loyal servant to the Crown. When young Gilberto arrived and told us of House Robles’s actions, I was truly disgusted. I rallied my armies and came as quick as I could. I assure you, your grace, unlike House Robles, House Ramos lives up to it’s word. Our vow to House Reyes still stands, and I swear to do everything in my power to help.”

“Thank you, my lord.”

“Of course. Now, come with me to the Ramos tower, your grace. We shall shelter you as long as you need. What’s mine is yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how long I have been waiting for A). Anya’s return B). Amador’s twin to make her appearance. 
> 
> Get used to it. They’re major characters now. 
> 
> SPOILERS: 1). Lord Silvio is indeed being genuine, and is going to shelter them and NOT betray them. 2). Also, if you’ve read Ravarra High, you may have noticed Shitty Esteban as opposed to Benevolent Esteban. This is the result of his high school life, which is incredibly boring. Not being on the run from the rebellion WILL get boring for him, so expect Shitty Esteban to make an appearance soon... 3). Lastly, you may have heard mention of Marina’s significant other from time to time. She makes her debut next week. And yes, she will be a major character too. 
> 
> So, let the safe, peaceful chapters (and shitty characters) begin. 
> 
> See you next week!


	25. Refuge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a few hours late. I was working so hard on finishing Chapter 5 of The Highborn Mercenary. (I’m so fucking tired)
> 
> Anyway, cue Shitty Esteban and a whole lot of dick jokes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

With Incendio’s wing injured, he had to walk with the rest of them. He grumbled a bit and startled a few horses, but he seemed to be doing well, all things considered. Plus, it gave Victor an excuse to ride on his back again, with his arms wrapped around Esteban’s chest. This was nice. 

“...and while Lord Ramos led his forces on foot, we flew on Incendio in the air. That’s when we noticed the dove flying around and singing, telling us to follow her and, well, that’s how we found you,” Gilberto finished explaining. 

Esteban smiled, “I guess we should’ve figured Paloma was going to do something like that. Where’d she go after that?”

“Haven’t a clue,” Benedicto answered, “She disappeared when we reached the clearing.”

Victor looked up to the sky, “She’ll be back. When we need her most.”

“Correct,” Anya agreed, “Not many people can say they have a dove guardian.”

Marina nodded, “God must have big plans for you two. It’d probably be best to stay by each other’s sides. At least for now.”

“Oh,” Esteban caressed Victor’s hand on his chest, “We’re not going anywhere anytime soon.”

Victor felt so happy. He snuggled up into Esteban’s shoulder. 

“Why’s that?” Marina asked. 

Esteban looked back at Victor, who nodded in response. Esteban turned back to the rest of them. 

“Victor and I have become... close in our time together.”

“How close?” Benedicto asked with a curious look. 

“Hmm... this close.”

Esteban turned around and pulled Victor’s face in. He kissed him passionately. Victor could feel everyone staring at him. His face started heating up, but he didn’t care. He was glared their relationship was out in the open. When they broke, they smiled into each other’s eyes. 

“I love you,” Esteban stated. 

“I love you too.”

They looked back at the group. As Victor had felt, everyone was staring. 

“Eww...” Marina stated blankly. 

“‘Eww!?’ That was adorable!” Benedicto protested, “And, it’s about time too! Congratulations, you two!”

“Was it...” Esteban asked, “...that obvious?”

ROAR, ‘Oh, dick, you have no idea!’ 

“I did promise you it would come much sooner than you thought, did I not?” Anya asked. 

“You did,” Victor nodded, “Thank you.”

“Oh, I did nothing. I only spoke of the inevitable.”

Yeah. Esteban had told her first... 

...If that was the real vision. 

Victor truly believed that it was... but then again, Victor had also truly believed that Esteban had manipulated him. For all he knew, that hooded figure could have fed him that vision in the forest, to make him blindly trust Esteban for... whatever reason... He didn’t believe that... 

...But, it never hurts to be sure. 

He should ask Anya. She would know. She’d been around his whole life... 

...That’s right. 

She’d been around his whole life. 

Maybe... 

Maybe she also knew... 

...Why he was cut. 

Marina shook her head, “‘And, the Prince and his rescuer fell in love.’ It’s like something out of a damned bedtime story.”

Esteban pointed at her, “You’re just mad, because you’re still single!”

“I’m not actually.”

“Since when!?”

“Months. You’ll see.”

“Umm, pardon the interruption, but,” Gilberto pointed ahead, “we’re here.”

And sure enough, they were. Up ahead, the Ramos tower stood in full view. It was beautiful. And, it was nothing like the Robles stronghold. Victor loved it. 

“Umm,” Esteban looked confused, “Why is there a statue of Victor over there?”

Victor burst out laughing. 

“You dumb fuck! You can’t even recognize the original owner of your God-name!?”

“Oh... I guess I can’t.” Esteban admitted as he continued to glare at Prince Sol’s statue. 

It did kind of look like him. His grandmother, the Queen Mother Maura, had been a westerner too. House Bello, Victor was pretty sure. Damn, it seemed like the Bello’s could never catch a break. 

“Hey, look!” Gilberto pointed, “A rainbow!”

Sure enough, there was a big, beautiful rainbow shining in front of the tower. If that wasn’t a sign, then Victor didn’t know what was. 

“Ugh,” Esteban muttered, “I hate rainbows.”

Victor looked at him funnily, “But, Ravarra is the land of rainbows... You’re the heir to the land of rainbows.”

Esteban shook his head, “Don’t remind me.”

Victor tilted his head, “Sometimes, I really don’t understand you.”

Esteban turned to him, “Well, I can’t understand you all the time. You’re accent is too thick.”

“...We have the same accent.”

“But, not the same dialect in which we use it.”

“Dial—what? What’s that supposed to mean?”

Esteban smirked at him, “It means that I’m the highest of the highborn and you’re the lowest of the lowborn, and it shows through our accents.”

Victor stared, “I am most certainly not the lowest of the lowborn.”

“Oh, really? Prove it.”

“Oho!” Victor laughed, “Where to start!? First off, I’m a personal friend of a major noblewoman, my Godmother’s a minor noblewoman, I’m from a renowned merchant family, and I’m descended from a secretly-ennobled heroine of the war,” he made his best Anya-face, “Not to mention the fact that I’m bending over for the heir to the realm.”

Victor hadn’t literally bent over as of yet, but knowing Esteban, he was probably going to make him do that at some point. 

“Oh,” Esteban contemplated, “I guess you’re right... Actually, you might even be the highest of the lowborn.”

“No shit, Queen Santana.”

“But, that’s still lowborn!” Esteban countered, “And, it shows in the way you talk.”

“No, I don’t think it does...”

“Yes, it does, fuck you!”

“Go right ahead, I won’t stop you.”

“I will! Next time we’re alone!”

“I’ll be sure to mark it on my schedule.”

“I take priority over whatever else you have planned, you lowborn bitch!”

Victor snickered, “Understood, my Prince.”

Everyone rode up and through the gates to the Ramos tower. Incendio could probably fit through with Victor and Esteban on his back, but he ultimately decided not to test that and just jumped over the wall instead. A couple of knights were startled, but they didn’t attack, so everything was fine. Everyone dismounted and walked up to the tower’s entrance, where two women and a girl stood waiting for them. 

One was a dark-skinned, dark-haired adult woman in a green dress. Victor figured that must have been Lord Silvio’s wife. Beside her was a younger woman who looked almost exactly like her, wearing another green dress, but this time with a sword at her side. The last was a girl their age, wearing the exact same exotic robes as Marina—tails and all—but this time, in light green. She had a lighter shade of dark skin, curly, dark hair, and brown eyes. She had Lord Silvio’s proud look, but seemed to be very excited to see them. 

“Welcome home, husband,” Lady Ramos greeted, “And, welcome to the Ramos tower, your grace. We are very happy to have you in our humble home. I am Lady Alicia Ramos, at your service. And, these are our daughters.”

The other woman bowed her head, “Serena Ramos, heiress to House Ramos, at your service your grace.”

“Maite!” The girl stated excitedly, “Err, I mean... Pupil Maite Ramos, second-born of Lord Silvio Ramos and Lady Alicia Moreno Ramos, witch’s pupil and paramour to Witch Marina Del Mar, at your service, your grace.”

Esteban stared at Marina, “She’s your paramour!?”

“Oh, you have no idea...” Marina stated in a low voice. 

Lord Silvio walked up and kissed Lady Alicia’s cheek, “Thank you, wife. Please, everyone, follow us. We’ll see to it that you are settled in comfortably.”

Last time they were in this situation, they were betrayed. But, Victor trusted Lord Silvio, and they had allies all around them. They were safe here. 

At least, that’s what Victor thought. 

Until... 

BARK BARK BARK

“AAH!!!”

Victor screeched and literally jumped into Esteban’s arms. 

“Ow!” Esteban strained, “What the fuck!? You’re not as light as you look! And, you don’t even look light!”

Victor didn’t even hear him. He was too busy staring at the rabid creature running straight at them with it’s likely-bloodstained tongue hanging from it’s mouth. 

The monster stopped in front of Lord Ramos, who pet it in response, “Hey there, boy. Not to worry, young man,” he told Victor, “Roque’s harmless.”

It sure didn’t look harmless! It had big old sharp teeth and an evil smile on it’s face! It’s demonic tail was waving around like it was trying to hypnotize someone! 

Serena took the beast and led it away. Victor finally got the courage to get out of Esteban’s arms, and they proceeded into the tower. 

Esteban stared at him, “You’re a heroic savior who’s singlehandedly killed knights, stormed the Del Fuego dungeon, tamed a dragon, and defeated a notorious nobleman, and yet you scream and jump into the nearest person’s arms... at the sight of a dog?”

“It was going to eat me!”

“...It didn’t even look at you.”

Victor whined. He couldn’t help himself. If there was one thing in the world that he was scared to death of, it was dogs. 

Esteban snickered and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Don’t worry, Valorous Victor. If they really scare you that much, I’ll protect you from the big, scary dogs.”

Victor blushed, “Thanks...”

“Young man,” Lord Silvio turned to Victor, “Victor, correct? I feel I have seen you somewhere before.”

“Once, my lord,” Victor answered, “I was in service to Lady Brenda when you visited the Rivera manor last year.”

“Ah, yes, now I remember! How do Lady Rivera and her young siblings fair? Are they well?”

“Last I saw, my lord. Which was about week and a half ago, before my departure to rescue his grace.”

It had felt like so much longer... 

“And, that you have. You are a true hero, Victor.”

“I only did my duty.”

“Stop being so humble!” Esteban batted his head, “You saved my life, among other things! You should be proud!”

Victor whispered to him, “Well, I guess I never would have met you if I hadn’t, so that’s a plus.”

Esteban rolled his eyes, “I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“That’s true, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Duty or not, you are a hero indeed,” Lord Silvio stated, “I’ll see your chambers set up in one of our extending towers.”

“Actually, Lord Ramos, would it be too much trouble if Victor were set up in my chambers?” Esteban asked, “I would very much appreciate it.”

Lord Silvio looked confused, but he nodded, “Of course, your grace. Your wish is my command.”

“Thank you.”

Lord Silvio nodded at a servant, who turned and walked up some stairs, presumably to do just that. 

“You shall have the tower with the best view. I assure you, it is quite beautiful. But, before that, Victor, there is someone here who wishes to see you.”

Victor was about to ask before he heard a familiar voice calling. 

“VICTOR’S HERE, VICTOR’S HERE, VICTOR’S HERE!!!”

Victor turned to see a familiar, light-skinned noblewoman running up to him with the biggest smile ever. 

“Gabi?”

Victor’s Godmother, Gabriela Arias, slammed into him and wrapped him in a big hug. 

“Oh, Victor! Victor, Victor, Victor!” Gabriela kissed his cheek, “I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too,” Victor broke and smiled. 

“We’ll leave you two to catch up,” Lord Silvio stated, “Follow me to your chambers, your grace.”

“Of course, my lord.” 

Everyone started to go off in their separate directions. 

“Anya,” Victor waved her down, “Wait for me, I have... something I need to ask you.”

Anya nodded, then left. 

Before Esteban went to follow Lord Silvio, he whispered into Victor’s ear. 

“Come and find me later. I’ve got this itch that only you can scratch.”

Victor blushed. Luckily, Gabriela didn’t seem to hear him. Esteban went off and followed Lord Silvio up the stairs, and Victor and his Godmother were left alone. 

“I noticed that you weren’t there at the Río to see me off,” Victor noted. 

“I’m so sorry about that! I would have, but I’ve been out here in the Bosque for the last few weeks.”

“I can see that. What are you doing here?”

“I’m afraid I’m the reason for that,” a handsome, olive-skinned nobleman walked up to them with a smile, “Apologies for the interruption. I am Lord Ricardo Torres.”

Victor bowed his head to the minor nobleman, “A pleasure, my lord.”

“Please, the pleasure is all mine.”

Gabriela swung her arm around his, “Ricardo is my betrothed.”

“Oh!” Victor was surprised, “Congratulations!”

“Thank you!”

“Why is this the first I’m hearing of this?”

“We’ve actually been close for a while now,” Lord Ricardo explained, “When Lady Cecilia found out, she offered her daughter’s hand in marriage,” he smiled at her, “And, how could I possibly say no to that?”

Gabriela giggled excitedly. 

“Well, congratulations again,” Victor stated. 

“Thank you!” Gabriela giggled, “You need to be there for the wedding!”

“I will be. I suppose someday I’ll be able to say my Godmother is Lady Torres.”

Lord Ricardo laughed, “Indeed, you will. I appreciate everything you’ve been doing for the realm, young man. If you ever need anything, House Torres has your back.”

“Thank you, Lord Torres,” Victor nodded. 

“Ricardo, please.”

Victor smiled, “Thank you, Ricardo. If you’ll excuse me, the Prince has requested my presence, and I have some business with my cousin. I shouldn’t keep them waiting.”

“Of course. Do come see us when you have the time.”

“I will. Good day, you two.”

“Good day, Victor.”

Victor turned and headed to the stairs. Anya stood there waiting. 

“Hi,” Victor waved. 

She stared blankly, as usual, “Did you just want to say hello? I’m a busy woman, Victor.”

“No, of course not. Actually, it’s about... Esteban.”

Anya nodded, “I can sense the love between you two. Barely half a week, and you’ve already become attached.”

“Yeah...” Hopefully, she didn’t know just how attached... “He... told you that he loved me.”

“He did,” Anya confirmed, “While you were unconscious. Now, it has come to bear fruit.”

“And... And, he didn’t say that he was using me? Or, call me a... lunatic?”

For the first time in his life, Victor caught a look of confusion plastered on his cousin’s face. 

“No... He never said anything along those lines... Where did you get this?”

Victor supposed he could tell her, “I was shown some sort of... corrupted vision... It’s hard to explain, but I had the real vision later, and then it showed me someone showing me that corrupted one... it’s confusing when I say it out loud.”

Anya reached up and placed a hand on his forehead. 

“Yes... you radiate the aftermath of an illusion spell,” she lowered her hand, “That is very advanced magic.”

“Do you know anyone with that ability who might have cause to use it like that.”

“No,” she shook her head, “No, I do not... Unless...”

“Please don’t say her name.”

“I would never. That wouldn’t make sense, though. Would they be insane enough to release her?”

“I honestly don’t know.”

“I would assume not. Besides, why would she ally with them?... Unless...” 

She seemed distant. 

“Anya?”

She looked up at him, “I’ll have to look into that. I’ll let you know if I find anything.”

“Well... okay.” 

Victor was still worried, though. 

“The Prince is expecting you, you shouldn’t keep him waiting. Good day, Victor.”

And now, she was shooing him away... 

“Good day.”

He turned and started to leave. 

But, then he remembered his other question. 

“Hey, Anya?”

She looked at him expectantly. 

“Would you happen to know why I’m circumcised?”

Just then, as the word left his mouth, a chill swept over the room. 

Anya’s normally-blank expression slowly turned into something else... Something... pitiful... sad... 

...Scared. 

Victor held up his hands, “I-I understand it’s not exactly appropriate conversation, I just thought that—“

“Victor.”

Anya breathed a shaky breath. 

“God help you...”

“What?”

“You had Xenia Rot.”

What? 

He had what? 

“What is that?”

Xenia Rot? 

Was that a disease? 

Xenia was an eastern bloodline, if Victor remembered correctly. Why did they have a disease named after them? 

And, what did it have to do with his cut foreskin? 

Anya only looked down. 

“That’s not... for me to say.”

Of course... 

Of course it wasn’t... 

Of course she would leave him in the dark... 

Victor nodded despite his annoyance, “Well, thank you for that. I should go now.”

He started to leave. 

“Victor!”

He looked at her. She still looked worried. 

“You need to speak to Uncle Héctor.”

Uncle Héctor? 

Wizard Uncle Héctor? 

“Why do I need to speak to Uncle Héctor?”

“He’s the one that circumcised you,” she breathed, “I’m sorry, but he’s the only one who can talk to you about... about it.”

He was the one that cut him? 

Why, though? 

“But Anya, Uncle Héctor is out west with the rest of the family,” Victor protested, “How am I supposed to talk to him?”

“I can summon him,” she stated, “He can meet with you on your way to the capital.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she nodded, “You can worry about it later. Your Prince is expecting you. Good day, Victor.”

She turned and left. 

That was odd. 

Victor hadn’t seen his wizard granduncle in years. He was in the western village with the rest of Evangelina’s descendants. Except for Uncle Horacio and Aunt Margarita on the Isla. And, Anya’s brother, Raul, in the Montaña De Plumas. 

Uncle Héctor was the one that had trained Anya. After that, he’d basically retired to help Victor’s grandmother and Aunt Dulce in their old age. 

But apparently, whatever this thing was that Victor had was so important that he could only talk to him about it, so it looked like their might be another little family reunion occurring soon... 

Anyway, Esteban was waiting for him. He could worry about all of this later. 

He hoped... 

He started his way up the stairs. This place was extremely tall, so it might take a while. 

Victor rounded a corner and nearly ran into Marina. 

And, Maite. 

Sucking each other’s faces off. 

“Oh!” Victor exclaimed, “Pardon me!” 

He backed up, and felt two small things bat at his hair. He turned around to see two fur balls sitting on a shelf. 

Mewl, ‘Hi, buddy!’ 

“Umm. Hi.”

“Don’t mind them,” Marina called over, “They’re just there being annoying. The black one is Maite’s cat, Luzia, and the Mau is my Diablo.”

“Umm, it’s a pleasure to meet such... cute cats.”

Mewl, ‘Why thank you, buddy!’ 

Mewl, ‘The pleasure is all ours!’ 

Victor loved cats. He really did. But, these were witch’s cats, so he was a bit worried that they would turn him into a mouse and eat him or something. 

He turned back to the girls, “So... you two...?”

“Are fucking?” Marina asked bluntly, “Yes, we are. That’s what paramours do. Just ask my brother.”

Maite looked embarrassed, but she smiled, “Yeah. Marina was assigned to my House when she got promoted to witch, and since I’m gifted in magic, I chose to become her witch’s pupil.”

“Don’t call me by my name! It’s Mistress to you, Pupil!”

Maite rolled her eyes, “When Mari—my mistress—was struck by my beauty, she managed to convince our fathers to make me her paramour to, ‘gain an alliance between our two regional Houses.’ But, we all know it was more than that.”

Mewl, ‘And, she convinced Maite by putting her finger in her vajayjay!’ 

Victor really didn’t need to know that. 

“Umm... that’s nice.”

Marina snorted, “You took it better than Esteban. He nearly freaked out when he saw us, but then he started getting into a conversation with Diablo. It’s thanks to you that he can talk to animals now, right?”

“Yeah,” Victor nodded. 

“Well, bitch, you ruined our fun!”

“Huh?”

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.”

“Umm... okay... If you don’t mind me asking, why do so many nobles have cats?”

Victor really needed to know this. It seemed like everybody who was anybody had a cat. 

“Some old tradition,” Marina shrugged, “Like noble boys getting circumcised,” she cupped Maite’s chin, “Why do you mainlanders insist on mutilating your children, hmm?”

Mutilating?

Was circumcision only practiced by mainland nobility? 

Did it have something to do with whatever Anya was talking about? 

“Anyway, it’s just tradition,” Marina shrugged again, “Probably has to do with the Reyes sigil. I think it’s because they’re all entitled and prissy.”

“The nobles?”

“The cats. And, the nobles too.”

Mewl, ‘That’s right, buddy! We’re entitled!’ 

Victor supposed that made sense. 

“Okay. Well, I won’t disturb you any longer. I’m going to go find Esteban.”

“You’re going to fuck him,” Marina guessed, “He was hard as a rock when he came through here,” she snorted and shook her head, “Boys and their excessive and complicated genitalia, am I right, Pupil?”

“You are right,” Maite nodded, “I say put everything with those disgusting sausages hanging off of them in chains.”

“I am with you there. That way, all the girls in the realm will have to receive pleasure from each other.”

“And, we’ll only bring the males out for breeding.”

“In the spring.”

“When everyone’s bored.”

“Uhh...” Victor blushed. 

He was listening to a conspiracy. 

A very embarrassing conspiracy. 

He suddenly wished he didn’t have a dick. 

“Does he top or do you?”

He returned to reality, “What?”

“You or Esteban? Which one of you shoves his excessive rock-sausage up the other’s asshole?”

“Marina!” Maite scolded. 

“Did you say something, Pupil?” Marina kissed her hard, “All I can hear are pleasureful moans coming out of that pretty mouth.”

“You...” But, Maite didn’t get to finish as Marina started swallowing her tongue. 

“Okay...” Victor started to back away, “...I’m going to go now.”

“Uh-uh!” Marina called, “You didn’t answer my question!”

Damnit! 

“Uhh... he does.”

Victor had topped after that first time. It was fun, and they’d probably do it again sometime, but they’d both agreed that they preferred Esteban on top. 

Victor felt embarrassed even thinking about this, but he longed for Esteban to be on top of him, blocking out the light as they were face to face, shoving his most intimate body part up his sore ass. 

It just felt like fucking paradise. 

Marina snorted, “Good to know.”

Victor made to rush off. But, then he thought of something. Again, it never hurt to be sure. He turned back to them. 

“By any chance, do you... sense an illusion spell on me or something?”

Marina looked at him funny, “The fuck did you get that idea?”

“Anya said so.”

“Oh... Don’t know where you would get an illusion spell from around here, but if the wizardess says so.”

Victor noticed Maite tense up at that. Obviously, she would have had the same suspicion. 

After all, she was from the historical lands of the De La Luz, just like him. 

“Can you check for me?”

“Don’t trust her judgement?” Marina asked. 

“I just want to be sure.”

Marina shrugged, then nodded at Maite. Maite came over and placed a hand on his forehead. 

“...He does,” she gave him a worried look. 

He could only shrug in response. 

Marina came over and did the same. She wasn’t nearly as gentle. 

“Well, what do you know,” Marina lowered her hand, “That is troubling.”

It was. 

Who could do that? It was a possibility that it could have been her, but he couldn’t be certain. 

“Who do you think did this to you?” Marina asked. 

“I don’t know,” Victor admitted, “All I know is that it was a short, hooded figure.”

Marina pondered, “Wizard Maligno?”

“No. He isn’t short.”

“Huh...” Marina started pacing. 

Then, Victor caught a relieved glance on Maite’s face. 

“Neither is she,” she whispered. 

“Are you sure?”

Maite nodded. 

Well, that was a huge relief. But, if not her, then who?... 

...Well, at least he was now completely sure of Esteban’s love. That’s all that really mattered. Speaking of which... 

“I’m sure we’ll figure it out later,” Victor stated, “Right now, I should go... tend to Esteban.”

Marina snorted, “Right. Enjoy it while you still can.”

“Thanks... Wait, what?”

“I said enjoy it while you still can,” she repeated, “Surely you didn’t think it would last forever, did you? What do you think is going to happen after you get him home?”

“Uhh—... I—“ 

Honestly, Victor had never thought about that. 

“Look, Esteban loves you. Everyone can see that. And, Aunt Reyna is the fairest person in the world. But, you’re both boys. And, even if Aunt Reyna allows people like us to marry, the fact still remains. You’re a commoner. And, he’s the Crown Prince.”

“I...”

Victor hated it, but she was making so much sense. 

“Even if she names you Lord Victor and makes you the new fucking protector of the north, you’ll be out there in the world, and Esteban is going to be there in the Palace. So, like I said, enjoy it while you still can.”

Victor felt like he was going to cry. 

Him and Esteban! They had just gotten together! They loved each other! 

But, Marina was right. 

Whatever the Queen rewarded him with, it was going to separate them. They were going to be taken away from each other! They were going to lose each other! 

Victor was going to be nothing without Esteban! Esteban was his everything! Victor belonged to him! 

Victor was going to lose him...

“UGH!!!” Marina groaned, “Boys always look so stupid when they’re sad! Okay, okay! Here’s what you do. When Aunt Reyna greatly rewards you for rescuing her precious little Prince, you request a place in the capital, if not right there in the Founder’s fucking Palace. That way, you will continue to be close to each other.”

Hey. 

That was a good idea! 

“Do you think that would work?”

Marina shrugged, “Like I said, she’s the fairest person ever. It’s worth a shot. Now, fuck off. I’m wetter than the rains of the Selva De Lobos.”

Victor didn’t need to know that either. 

But, a new sense of hope had ignited in him! 

He had to go find Esteban! 

Mewl, ‘Bye, buddy!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I didn’t cut it off here, this chapter would have been off the page. 
> 
> For some reason, I love Maite and Marina’s male-hatred. It just seems to fit so well. 
> 
> As for their outfits? Basically Missandei, Game Of Thrones, Season 6, Episode 9, but even MORE exotic. Just so you know. 
> 
> Next chapter, we continue right where we left off. 
> 
> See you next week!


	26. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey! Broke 100,000 words yo! :D Been waiting to do that! 
> 
> Fair warning: Coming up is a whole lot of S-M-U-T, including my first attempt at F/F! I hope it’s not TOO bad! 
> 
> Plus, Ravarra’s laws and status on circumcision come to light. It may get confusing, but it’s there. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Victor couldn’t even count how many flights of stairs he’d climbed, all he knew was that he was completely out of breath already. A handmaiden directed him to one of the extending towers on his way up. 

At the very top of the Ramos tower, there was one main tower in the center, and four smaller towers extending at it’s sides. Victor saw from a window that it truly was a beautiful view, as promised, as far as the Ciudad Del Fundador. 

The Ciudad looked marvelous from here, with it’s beige walls surrounding it, the countless buildings within it, the three Basilicas dedicated to the founders of magic standing tall, and the Founder’s Palace at the very end, sitting proudly atop the largest hill, surrounded by a shimmering moat. 

If all went as Marina had said, Victor might someday end up residing in that city. Then, he could be close to Esteban. That would be so perfect. 

He climbed up the last flight of stairs and found the door to their room already open. It was a large room with a master bed, a couple of chairs and tables spread about, bookshelves, artistic decorations, and a long daybed set up presumably for Victor to sleep on. 

Victor had no intention of sleeping on that daybed. No. He was sleeping in that master bed. With Esteban’s arms around him. And, his face cuddled up against his own. And, maybe even his boner pressed up against him. Yes. He liked that idea. 

At the opposite end of the room was a balcony, where Esteban was leaning and looking out at the world. 

“I can see your house from here,” Victor joked as he walked over. 

“Victor,” Esteban ran over and met him halfway, kissing him once they met, “It took you long enough.”

“Sorry. I got into an... interesting conversation with your cousin. Which we have to talk about, actually.”

“Yeah, yeah, I already know about her and Maite. All I care about is you! Now, hold still while I get you out of all this armor.”

“Esteban, I’m serious,” Victor stated as Esteban started unstrapping his breastplate, “We have to talk. About us.”

“Us? What’s there to talk about?” Esteban glared at him, “Are you sleeping with someone else Victor? It better not be a girl!”

“No!” 

Though Victor was a little worried now... 

All he’d said was that he didn’t want him sleeping with a girl... 

If that was the case, then how exactly would he have reacted if he was sleeping with a boy?... 

Wait! 

He wasn’t sleeping with anyone! 

That wasn’t important right now! 

“I mean us!” Victor returned to the subject, “We have to talk about us! We have to talk about the future.”

“The future?” Esteban asked as he lifted Victor’s breastplate over his head, “Are you a prophet now, Valorous Victor?”

“Esteban, I’m serious! We have to talk about our future. About... about what’s going to happen to us when we get you back to the capital.”

Esteban stopped with his hands on Victor’s belt. 

“Oh... I see.”

“Yeah. When we get you back to the capital and return you to your mother, you’ll be back in the Palace, and I, well, I’ll be somewhere else.”

Esteban stared at him blankly. 

“Are you seriously breaking up with me when I’ve got a fistful of your belt in my hands? I could just reach in and—!”

“No, no, no, no! I would never do that! I love you!” Victor assured him, “And, I don’t want to leave you!”

“Well, good,” Esteban started undoing Victor’s belt, “I don’t want to leave you either.”

“Which is why Marina gave me this idea! Your mother’s going to reward me, right?”

Esteban snorted, “You’re only in it for the reward, now? You mercenary!”

“Your mother’s going to reward me, right?” Victor repeated. 

“No shit, Queen Santana, of-fucking-course she is, you stupid fuck-nut. You’re saving her only child from a horrible fate.”

“Right. So, I was thinking, when she rewards me, I could request that I have a position of some sort right there in the capital. That way I could stay close to you.”

Victor stepped out of his leggings and boots, leaving him in his white underclothes. 

Esteban seemed to contemplate, “That’s not a bad idea. Maybe you could get a place right in the castle.”

“I wouldn’t push our luck that much.”

“I think we should,” Esteban pointed at the pile of armor on the floor, “What is that?”

Victor was confused, “A Royal Guard armor set?”

“That’s right. We just lost a Guard, and I don’t think mother has replaced him yet. God rest his soul.”

Victor thought about that. 

“You think I could become a Royal Guard?”

“Of course! You’ve already guarded me more times than I can count. And, nobody can deny that that armor suits you. It would be the perfect reward for you, and we’d get to see each other everyday,” Esteban lifted the white shirt over Victor’s head, “And, I could order you into my chambers whenever I want.”

Victor blushed at that, but it was a nice thought. 

“Huh... High Sir Victor.”

“See, even the title sounds perfect! Trust me, it’s just the position for you.”

“Hmm. You may be right.”

It sounded like the best thing Victor could ever get. 

“I’m always right, you stupid commoner. Now,” Esteban yanked Victor’s leggings and undergarments down at once, “Step out of these. Your Prince commands it.”

Victor smiled, “Yes, my Prince.” He stepped out of them and kicked them over with the rest of his clothes. 

“Mm, look at you,” Esteban looked him up and down, “All on display for your Prince.”

He reached back and pulled Victor in, squeezing his ass tightly. 

He breathed into his ear, “You’re pretty, Valorous Victor.”

Victor moaned in response. 

“And, you make such pretty noises,” he smirked at him, “I could just bend you over anything in this room and have my way with you. Would you bend over for your Prince, Valorous Victor?” 

He squeezed even tighter. 

“Yes, my Prince,” Victor gasped. 

“Mm. Like you’d have a choice in the matter,” he moved in and started nibbling on Victor’s neck, “Mmm. Taste good up here. I wonder where else.”

His hand jerked forward and grabbed Victor’s cock, causing him to gasp again. 

“Who do you belong to?”

“You, my Prince.”

“I can’t hear you, you lowborn bitch!”

“You, my Prince!”

“That’s right. You belong to me. You’re my belonging. My possession,” he licked the bite marks on his neck, “And, I can do whatever I want to you.”

“Yes, my Prince...”

It was at that moment that Victor realized that Esteban was still wearing all his clothes. 

“Umm, are you going to take those off.”

“Nah,” he shook his head, “I like you being the only naked one in the room.”

“Oh.” 

Victor could get behind that. 

Or, it could get behind him, more like. 

“But, how are we gonna fuck?”

SLAP

“Watch your mouth, you impolite commoner!”

“Ow! Okay. But still, how?”

“Like this.”

Esteban fiddled with his leggings. He pulled them down just enough for his hard cock to be out on display. 

“Oh,” Victor nodded, “Okay then.”

Esteban bent forward and slapped his dick against Victor’s. 

“Get on your knees, Valorous Victor.”

“Why?”

Esteban’s smirk widened. 

“Because, I want you to suck it!”

Victor’s face heated up. 

His heart rate doubled. 

“Oh... Okay...”

Slowly, Victor got down on his knees until he was at eye level with Esteban’s manhood. 

Esteban placed a hand in Victor’s hair. 

“And, don’t touch yourself. I want to suck yours after. Now, get going.”

Victor hoped he could do this right. 

He wanted to make Esteban happy. 

He slowly extended his head forward until he was hovering over Esteban’s dick. 

Victor put his mouth on the head. 

“Oh!” Esteban moaned, “Oh God!” 

That’s what Victor was thinking. 

He had imagined this scenario before, but he’d never expected this. 

He hadn’t expected it to taste so... 

...good. 

He pushed down more. 

“Mm! Yes! Yes, Victor!”

He was extremely careful not to let his teeth get in the way. The last thing he wanted was to bite his beloved’s dick off. 

He pushed down more until his gag reflex kicked in. 

No! 

No way! 

He was not going to let the possibility of choking to death stop him from sucking this dick!... 

...That sounded all wrong. 

Sex was turning Victor into a fiend. 

But hey, nobody was complaining. 

When he’s reflexes calmed down, he went down for more. 

“Mm! Oh God! Yes! Yes!”

Victor continued to go down until he could feel his nostrils being tickled by Esteban’s pubes. 

At that, Victor started to go up and down, back and forth. 

He started sliding his tongue along the rock-hard shaft. 

It surprised him how much he enjoyed the taste. 

“Ohh! Oh, Victor! You—OH!!!”

Victor could literally feel that Esteban was close. 

That gave him an idea. 

When it felt closest, he moaned around his beloved’s penis. 

“AHH!!!...” 

Esteban came straight into his throat. Victor just barely managed to keep himself from choking, and swallowed every last drop of that sticky, bitter fluid. 

“Oh, Victor...” Esteban’s whole body started to go limp with his dick still in Victor’s mouth, “Did I choke you?”

Victor slid off with a pop. 

“A little,” he admitted hoarsely, “But, I managed.”

Esteban giggled, “You swallowed it.”

“I did.”

“You’re such a dirty boy! Get up.” 

Victor did so. 

Esteban pushed him back, “Get on the bed.”

“But, I thought you were going to—“

“—I am. But, there’s no way I’m getting on my knees for a filthy commoner. Now, get your ass on the bed. Your Prince commands it.”

Victor nodded, “Yes, my Prince.” 

He turned around. 

SLAP

“OWW!!!” 

He grabbed his aching ass. 

“Shut up, bitch, get on the bed!”

He... kind of enjoyed that. 

“Yes, my Prince.”

Victor crawled onto the soft sheets and lied on his back, his dick pointing up expectantly. 

“Mm,” Esteban crawled onto the bed and hovered over Victor’s manhood, “Hello there.”

He licked it. 

WAA!!! 

Victor shuddered. 

That felt so damn good! 

“Mm, it does taste good,” Esteban stated, “I think I’m going to enjoy this.”

He pulled Victor’s cock back and licked the head. Victor continued to shudder with pleasure. Then, Esteban placed his lips around it and began trailing down. 

“Ohh... Esteban... Ack! Teeth!”

“Zrry,” Esteban moaned, causing Victor to shudder even more. 

He went up and down on Victor’s dick and Victor couldn’t get enough of every second. 

The sparkly feeling. 

The fiery thrill. 

He felt himself getting close. He hadn’t even realized it at first, but he’d apparently started panting out, ‘I’m cumming,’ over and over again. Esteban stayed down and moaned on him. 

“AHH...”

He came into Esteban’s mouth, who, like him, swallowed. A bit leaked out, but he seemed to be managing. When he was done, Esteban popped off and made a face. 

“A bit bitter to the taste, but consumable. Give my compliments to the chef.”

Victor breathed out a laugh. 

Esteban crawled up and positioned himself between Victor’s legs. 

“Not satisfied?”

“Fuck no,” he shook his head, “My dick is still soaking wet. Do you think that’s enough preparation? I think that’s enough preparation.”

“But,” Victor panted, “But, I’m not... stretched.”

Esteban kissed him. Victor could taste himself on his lips. 

“I think we should just try without it. I’d rather not waste the time.”

“But, it’s going to hurt.”

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of a little pain, Valorous Victor,” Esteban caressed his face. 

“I’m not.”

In fact, Victor was pretty sure he enjoyed it. 

“Then, come on. Let’s get to it. Your Prince commands it.”

Well, Victor wasn’t gonna say no to that. 

“Yes, my Prince.”

Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad... 

Esteban nodded and positioned himself at Victor’s entrance. 

He began to push in... 

“SANTANA—!”

NO, THIS WAS BAD!!! 

THIS WAS REALLY, REALLY BAD!!! 

Like he’d said, Esteban’s dick was still wet with Victor’s saliva, so that may have helped a little bit, but it still stung worse than a nest full of bees! 

He didn’t even want to think about what it would be like completely bare! 

“AH—AHH!!!”

It stung so bad! 

He was too tight! 

Or, maybe Esteban was too big! 

Or, maybe both! 

Victor didn’t have the time to differentiate! 

The bad sting! 

The horrible pain! 

It! 

Felt! 

GREAT!!! 

“Mm—Okay!” Esteban panted, “Okay! I’m in! I’m in!”

Victor like the whole Founder’s Palace was up his ass! 

It was the best feeling in the world! 

“I’m going to start moving,” Esteban breathed, “Okay? Okay, Victor? I’m going to start—“

“—Yeah,” Victor gasped, “Yeah. Please do. Enjoy yourself.”

Esteban chuckled, “Oh, I will.”

He started to pull until he was most of the way out. Then, he shoved back in. 

“OOH—!” Victor squealed as Esteban hit that spot. 

“You—mph!—make such—mph!—pretty—mph!—noises! Mph! Mph!”

“My—ACK!!!—name... isn’t Mph!”

“Shut the f-fuck up!”

“M-make me!... AGH!!!”

Esteban kept pumping in and out of Victor, hitting that wonderful spot almost every time. 

Victor felt himself getting close already. 

“Esteban... I’m...”

He didn’t even have to finish. 

Esteban grabbed Victor’s dick and started tugging. 

He certainly hadn’t done that the first time! 

Victor gasped as he came all over himself. 

“Oh... Oh God...”

Esteban kept going until he tensed up inside him. Then, Victor felt that familiar, sticky heat shooting up inside him. 

Oh, how he loved that feeling... 

He felt like he’d been claimed... 

He loved it. 

Esteban collapsed on top of him, “Oh God, I love you so much!”

Victor smiled, “Well, good for God, but what about me?”

“One of these days, I’m going to squeeze your balls so hard you’ll be squeaking for a week...”

“You can’t do that.”

“Yes, I can. I own you. I just claimed you with my semen.”

Good to know they were on the same page. 

“I’ll tell your mother on you.”

“Please don’t talk about my mother with my dick up your ass...”

Esteban pulled out. Victor felt empty as the cum trickled out. Esteban looked down at his clothes. 

“Oh. Did you cum on me?”

“No. I came on myself, and then you collapsed on me.”

“Oh. That makes more sense. Oh well, these were getting smelly anyway.”

“Yeah,” Victor leaned up and sniffed Esteban’s cute, wavy hair, “You’re smelly in general, actually.”

“I haven’t had a bath in over a week! I don’t even want to know about your stench status, you filthy commoner!”

“It’s the same state as yours!” Victor protested. 

Though, admittedly it might have been a little longer... 

“We should fix that then. There’s a beautiful washroom on the level below us. I’ll get the servants to draw a bath. You can bathe with me. Sound fun?”

Victor giggled, “It will be if you’re there.”

***

“Boys are insufferable.”

“Your twin is a boy.”

“And, he’s as insufferable as they get.”

Marina and Maite had gotten tired of making out in the hallway, so they retired to Maite’s—and Marina’s—quarters. Marina was currently straddling Maite in her—their—bed as they removed their clothes. 

“You’re defending the boys now, are you?”

“Fuck no, I hate boys,” Maite stated as she helped Marina out of the lower half of her robes, “I’m just saying, you did grow up the only girl in a group full of boys.”

“And, I honestly believe that that’s how I ended up liking girls,” Marina stated as she undid the X-binds around her breasts, “Seriously, they’re disgusting. All they ever do all day is scratch their balls, play with their dicks, and—“

“—Please stop! I don’t want to hear about nasty male genitalia! Especially, right now!”

Marina snorted and leaned forward, “Are you talking back to me, Pupil?” She removed her binds. 

Maite reached up and caressed the dark nipples on her ripe, bronze breasts, “Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it, Mistress.” She leaned up and kissed her, “But, I must reluctantly admit that boys can’t be all bad. You grew up alongside them. You did everything together.”

“Yes,” Marina admitted as she pulled off her arm-stockings, “I suppose we did.”

She and Amador had done everything together. It’s what twins do. 

Marina was reminded of their childhood. She remembered laughing, playing, messing around, running around the Del Mar citadel doing whatever they pleased. She remembered when they would play pranks on the handmaidens and the manservants, the knights and the magic users, sometimes even their own family members. They did the most ridiculous things, like making the servants perform impossible tasks, doing nasty things to the knights’ foodstuffs when they weren’t looking, messing with the magic users’ robes and hiding their wands or staffs, bringing a prostitute or two into Uncle Ramon’s chambers, or hiding Aunt Roana’s jewelry everywhere. 

One of their favorites had been to dress up in each other’s clothes and pretend to be each other. They had always been completely identical, and they still were, minus the fact that Marina now had tits and witch’s eyes, and Amador, being Amador, would almost always have a very noticeable hard-on in his crotch—which would sometimes be the fault of Marina and a good arousal spell... 

That was how they found out how differently they were treated. Marina was older by mere minutes, and as a result, had been House Del Mar’s heiress, and everyone had always expected so much of her. When she wore Amador’s tunics and leggings while he wore her dresses, she realized just how much easier her brother had had it. She wanted that easiness, which was what led her to choose to renounce her birthright in favor of staying with the Order. 

It wasn’t until she’d become a full witch that she’d realized how much harder this was. There were more expectations, more responsibilities, and her life expectancy had dropped severely. She was gifted in magic—as was Amador, but his was only harnessed in his stupid fat ass. The Order of Dark Magic was forever loyal to the Kingdom, but whether you believed it or not, witches, in general, really were evil. The power plays, the backstabbing. Marina had been pupil to the Supreme Witch himself, and she couldn’t count how many times there had been an attempt on her life. If she’d stayed to eventually become Lady Del Mar, she could have lived for a thousand years. 

As a witch, she would be lucky to reach adulthood. 

It was at age thirteen that she’d left to join the Order, and she had never felt so lonely in her life. Obviously she’d slept with countless other pupil girls in her time, but it wasn’t the same as doing it alongside Amador. And, even Aurelio. She was promoted to witch a few months prior to the present, and was assigned to House Ramos, where she met and was struck by the beautiful Maite who would become her own pupil, and later her own paramour. It had happened just like Amador and Aurelio. Two days, the kiss, two weeks, the bed, two months, the paramour. Marina had even corrupted her into becoming a whore too, and they would often bring in any willing female knight or squire or even handmaiden into their bed. Marina loved Maite. Maite became for Marina what Aurelio was for Amador. The best thing to ever happen to her. 

She wasn’t lonely anymore, but she still couldn’t help but look back on her time with her brother... 

“Damn,” Marina sighed, “I think I miss him.”

“That tends to happen,” Maite smirked as she pulled her own robes off, “I’m sure he misses you too.”

“Probably.”

“Where is he now?”

“The capital. Father brought him and Mother when he came for a Court meeting.”

“Maybe you should send him a gift?” Maite asked as she undid and removed her binds. 

“Perhaps. What did you have in mind?”

“I’m sure he’d appreciate a cute outfit.”

Marina snorted, “He would. Anything to give him more attention.”

“And, one for Aurelio too. He is with him, yes?”

“Of course,” Marina answered as she lightly pinched Maite’s nipple, which hardened in response, “Paramours never separate, my love.”

“You love me?” Maite breathed. 

“And, pupils don’t ask such stupid questions.”

She breathed a laugh, “I just like hearing you say it.”

“Yes, I love you. You stupid bitch!”

“I love you too, bitch.”

They kissed. Marina pulled Maite’s stockings off. Maite wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Marina continued to kiss her as her hands began to wander from her face, to her breasts, all the way to her thighs. 

Marina pushed them apart and began to trail Maite’s soft inner thigh to her destination. 

“Hah... Marina...”

Marina rubbed over the lips of her vagina softly. She thrust her hips forward as her hands continued to wander. She felt around the tight, wet pudge of flesh as she went on. 

“HAH...”

Marina began to grind against it. She could feel it against her own lower lips. She continued to thrust. To feel. To caress. To inflict pleasure onto both of them. 

“HAH... M-Marina!...”

“I know... I know...”

Caress... 

Such a beautiful word... 

Caress, caress, caress... 

“Hah... Hahah...”

“Maite...”

“Marina!...”

Caress, rub, caress. 

Face, pussy, tits. 

Everywhere... 

Caressed... 

“I love you...”

“I... I love you... too...”

Marina felt Maite clenching and unclenching. Then, she heard her let out a moan as her climax came. 

“AHH...”

Marina felt her own approaching... Closer... Closer... 

And, it came. Just like her. 

“UHH...”

One orgasm down... 

...A million more to go. 

They kept on going. Then, Marina brought their lips—the ones on their faces—together again and kissed Maite passionately. 

“You’re going to look so beautiful with witch’s eyes.”

Maite laughed breathily. 

Then, she wrapped her arms around her tightly, and flipped her over. 

“Hey!”

“Haha!” Maite smirked, “I’m usurping your power, bitch!”

“Oh, whatever will become of me?” Marina giggled, “Have mercy, please!”

“I don’t even know the meaning of the word!”

She kissed her earlobe. 

“How many fingers can you take, bitch? Two? Three? Five? I think I’ll just keep going until I break you!”

Marina giggled happily. 

“I love you, Maite. I really do.”

“I love you too, Marina.”

***

Benedicto was bleeding. Not like he-cut-himself bleeding. Not like he-was-going-to-die bleeding—though, he wanted to. He was bleeding bleeding. 

Like that-time-of-the-month bleeding. 

He made an annoyed noise as he inserted the prepared cloth into his cursed vagina. He really couldn’t wait to be rid of this thing. It’s not that he hated vaginas—that would be completely unfair—It’s just that he hated having one. He was meant to have something else. Again, he really couldn’t wait to be rid of it. 

He couldn’t wait to be rid of these continuously-developing milk-sacks either! When he was younger, his flat chest had given him hope that he would stay that way, but no! No, these things just suddenly decided to sprout around his nipples, and now he was starting to have trouble seeing his own feet! Again, not that he hated breasts, he just hated having them! 

This was Victor’s fault! 

Why did he have to go and get betrayed by Lord Robles!? 

Why did he have to take them to House Robles!? 

Why did he have to rescue the Prince!? 

Oh wait. 

If Victor hadn’t come to rescue the Prince, Benedicto would be roast human decomposing in Incendio’s belly right now. 

Damn! 

Why did everything have to be so complicated!? 

He never thought he would find himself back in the Bosque De La Luz. After the disagreement with his parents, he thought he would never set foot here again. But, he had a duty, regardless of personal feelings. He just hoped that they wouldn’t show up, which they probably would, so he just hoped he wouldn’t see them when they did. Besides, he didn’t hate the Bosque in itself, just the memories. 

It didn’t matter. Once they got to the capital, Benedicto could convince the Grand Wizard to help him with the ritual, and he would finally be able to look down and not see floppy tits and a bleeding hole. He’d finally get to see abs and a—

CREAK

“Oh!” Gilberto’s voice exclaimed, “I’m sorry, I thought—...” 

His eyes got so big that they looked like they would pop out. 

Benedicto had never covered himself so fast. 

It was too late, though. 

He’d seen. 

He’d seen everything. 

Benedicto felt his face heating up to it’s maximum. Gilberto looked the same. Benedicto didn’t even know golden skin could get so red. 

“Uhh...” Gilberto seemed at a loss for words, “I...”

Benedicto squeezed his eyes shut. He’d seen. There was no taking that back now. The only thing he could hope for was that he would understand. 

But, Benedicto had his doubts... 

“I... I suppose I ought to explain,” Benedicto started, “You see... when people are born, the adults will... determine their sex based on what they see. But, sometimes what they see is not what’s real. Sometimes, people are born—“

“—Born in the wrong body,” he finished with a nod, “Yeah, I know.”

“You... You know?”

“Yeah, I know.” 

Gilberto smiled reassuringly. 

“It’s a little known fact, for obvious reasons, but when Lady Antonia Herrera was born, they assumed she would grow up to be Lord Antonio Herrera. But, obviously that wasn’t the case. She had that changing spell thing when she reached adulthood.”

Benedicto’s eyes widened. 

“...Really!?”

“Yeah,” Gilberto giggled, “That’s why everyone calls her Infertile Lady Antonia. Which is probably derogatory, but it’s definitely better than Man-Lady or something like that. Err... sorry.”

Benedicto was at a loss for words. 

“I... I don’t even know what to say.”

“It’s fine,” Gilberto put a hand on his shoulder, “Just because you don’t have a... you know... It doesn’t make you any less of a boy. You are who you say you are. Not what other people say you are. They don’t get to decide that. You are your own person. You... you are you.”

Benedicto just stood there for a second. 

Then, he dropped the cover and hugged Gilberto tightly. 

“Thank you.”

Gilberto hugged him back, “You’re welcome.”

“Thank you. Really. Thank you for understanding,” Benedicto backed out and smiled, wiping a tear from his eye. Then, he pointed at Gilberto’s crotch, “I’m still getting one of those though!”

Gilberto blushed and giggled, “Whatever you say.”

Benedicto grabbed his white robes and pulled them on. Gilberto was still wearing his old ones. 

“Does...” Gilberto asked, “...Does anybody else know?”

“A couple of people, but they weren’t all that accepting. My parents hoped that growing up in the Order would, ‘make me see God’s reality.’”

“Oh...”

“They’re under the delusion that God created me to be the person that matched the body. Which I know for a fact isn’t true,” he’d literally met a dove who told him so, “God creates people like me and your Lady to show the world that people can be different, and that they don’t get to make the decisions on who someone is. That’s for Him and us as individuals to decide.”

“...I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I never plan on seeing them again anyway. Wizard Del Fuego pretended to accept it, but I know he just wanted to use it to take advantage of my power.”

He smiled at Gilberto. 

“I’m really grateful for you. And, people like you. I told the Prince when we were locked up together, and he accepted me. And, I told Victor when we were rescuing him. He more than accepted me, he gave me some wonderful and much-needed advice.”

Gilberto smiled, “Victor is the greatest person in the world.”

Benedicto snorted, “Probably so. I really am grateful for you three. You’re the only ones I have left. The only other person to ever accept me... well, she’s gone now. And, it’s my fault.”

“Oh. I’m so sorry, Benedicto.”

“It’s okay...”

“Will talking about it help?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, “Yeah, I think so...”

He took a deep breath and started to stroll down memory trail... 

“...Her name was Danita.”

“Danita?”

“Yeah. Danita Noguera. She was the sister of Lord Noguera.”

“Lord Noguera’s my brother-in-law.”

“Really?” Benedicto snorted, “Small realm. Danita was another apprentice in the dungeon with me. She was the first person to truly accept me... She was my first love.”

“Oh.”

“She was everything to me. We did everything together. We studied together. We performed tasks together. We pretty much spent all of our free time together, and...” Benedicto chuckled, “...we made quite a raucous at night together.”

Gilberto blushed upon hearing that. 

“I loved her... Then, there was this flooding river. I was tasked with calming it, but... it got completely out of hand. Danita tried to help, but...” 

Benedicto took a shuddering breath. 

“As far as I know... they never found her body.”

“I’m so sorry...”

“I thought I killed her... I thought she was dead, because of me...” 

He balled his fists. 

“Then, during Victor’s rescue, I learned the truth. The horrid, horrid truth. Wizard Del Fuego put an unfocus spell on me. He purposefully made it so that that would happen—so that I would do that—all for their twisted plan to marry Prince Esteban to his niece!”

“Oh God!...”

“It was him... He did it... He killed her... He murdered the girl I loved!...”

He felt power surging through him as his eyesight brightened. 

He began to float up into the air as a white mist started to enshroud him. 

His voice came like the echo of the whole world. 

“WHEN I SEE HIM AGAIN, I WILL DESTROY HIM!!! I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING HE HOLDS DEAR!!! I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING HE’S EVER LOVED!!! EVERYTHING!!! I WILL DESTROY HIM!!! I WILL MAKE HIM PAY!!! FOR MURDERING HER!!!”

“Benedicto!” He heard Gilberto whimpering, “Benedicto, please stop! You’re scaring me!” 

Benedicto looked down to see Gilberto on the ground, quivering as if he thought Benedicto was going to hurt him. 

And, that’s when he felt it. 

He felt Gilberto’s fear. 

His fear of him. 

He felt his terror. 

His panic. 

His horror. 

His fear that he was going to get hurt. 

By Benedicto. 

Benedicto felt an overwhelming surge of sadness, of guilt, of shame that he had caused him to believe that. Benedicto would never do that. 

Benedicto would never hurt Gilberto! 

“Gilberto...”

He lowered back to the ground and his magics calmed themselves. His eyesight returned to normal. 

“Gilberto!” He dropped to the floor and cradled the quivering boy, “Gilberto, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean for that to happen! Gilberto, I would never hurt you! Please forgive me!”

Gilberto slowly sat up. 

“Okay...”

Benedicto helped him to stand. 

“I really am sorry. I am. I guess I just need to calm down.”

“I understand,” Gilberto put a hand on his shoulder, “Come. Walk with me. It’ll help clear your head.”

Benedicto thought about that and nodded. 

“Yeah. Yeah, sure. Let’s do that.”

***

Victor had put his underclothes back on and was currently buried in a book that he’d found about Queen Santana Mendoza—the first one, King Marcel’s consort, not Esteban’s grandmother!—and how she brought absolute primogeniture to Ravarra by beating her husband in combat. Esteban was just lying on the bed looking bored. 

Esteban threw a pillow at him, “I’m bored!”

Victor stared blankly, “Pick up a book.”

“I don’t want a book!”

“Then, just be patient.”

Victor got back to the story. He had gotten to the part where the Queen grabbed a random Guard’s sword and leveled it at, ‘the sexist, misogynistic man she called husband.’

‘“I challenge you to single combat!” Her grace roared, “Once I have you at the tip of this blade, your new realm shall be one of equal—!”’

Another pillow hit Victor. 

“I’M BORED!!!”

Victor sighed. He turned to his beloved. 

“Esteban. You’re being a child.”

Esteban scowled, “And, you’re being a try-hard, hybridized butt-boy!”

Victor just sat there and stared for a moment. 

“...If you weren’t the Crown Prince of the realm, I would get up, come over there, and kick your ass.”

“Fuck you, I would bend you over and shove my dick up your ass, you lowborn, hybridized, half-and-half, butt-faced, amateurishly-circumcised, cum-stain-on-your-chin—!”

“—You sound like your grandmother.”

Esteban opened his mouth. Then, closed in with a face. Victor smiled. 

Just then, a manservant walked in, “Your bath is ready, your grace.”

“Finally!” Esteban bounced off the bed, “Come along, Victor.”

Victor closed the book and stood up. The manservant looked confused, but he didn’t question Esteban’s orders. They followed him down to the washroom on the level below them. 

As promised, it was a beautiful washroom, with marvelous works of art lining the wall, a large bathing area filled with steaming water, and even a big window at the end with a view of the Ciudad. 

“If you need anything, I shall be outside,” the manservant stated. 

“Good,” Esteban nodded, “That’ll be all.”

The manservant left the room and closed the door behind him. 

Victor and Esteban removed their clothes. Esteban was the first to finish, so he walked into the water ahead of Victor. Victor couldn’t help but stare at Esteban’s naked form as he entered the steamy bath. 

“Ah, it’s perfect,” Esteban told him, “Get in here.”

Victor walked over and set his feet in. Sure enough, the water was just the perfect temperature. Esteban took his hand, and they waded over to the window. 

They sat there and admired the beautiful view. 

“You know one thing that I’ll miss about the north?”

Victor looked at him, “What?”

Esteban ran a hand along his arm, “This beautiful tan that it’s given you.”

“Oh,” Victor snickered. 

“I like it. It really goes to show that you’re bicolored. My beautiful, bicolored butt-boy.”

“You’re just saying that to take back all the nasty shit you said earlier.”

“But, it’s true though!”

Victor smirked, “Good to know.”

He’d barely even noticed that his skin had turned a couple—hundred—shades darker in his time up north. At least he didn’t look like a northerner anymore, or someone from House Castro’s overly-traditionalist Valle Amurallado. Neither of those people could tan at all. 

“When you become a Royal Guard, I’m gonna make sure that you’re stationed in the gardens. When you’re not stationed in my bedchambers, of course.”

“Why the gardens?”

“It would be good. You’d get exposure to the sun, which would keep your tan up, and you and I could sneak off and make love, hidden under the vast greenery, like so many lovers before us.”

Victor thought about that, “That sure does sound romantic.”

“It is, trust me. Don’t tell, but I once caught Marina and a handmaiden having at each other in the bushes.”

“Oh. Ew.”

“Yeah. Not exactly something that a ten-year-old me should have been exposed to.”

“Ten!? Santamaría, that’s what I call a whore!”

“Tell me about it.”

They continued to sit and enjoy the view in silence for a minute. 

“Esteban?”

“Hmm?”

“Were you hoping that I was uncircumcised?” Victor asked, “When we first started having sex?”

Esteban gave him a funny look. 

“Well, I wouldn’t say I was hoping, but that’s what I was expecting, yes. You know, since you’re a commoner and your mother’s from the Isla.”

“What does my mother’s birthplace have to do with that?”

Esteban snorted and cupped his chin, “You’re so oblivious. It’s adorable.”

“What?”

“Circumcision is prohibited on the Isla Del Mar, Victor,” Esteban told him, “It’s considered genital mutilation.”

“Oh... That explains Marina’s comments.”

But, it certainly didn’t explain why he was circumcised. 

Esteban shook his head, “Yeah. The practice is looked down upon there. Apparently, my parents had an argument about it when I was born.”

“Well, obviously your mother won.”

Esteban smiled coyly, “Well, you’ve seen my dick, so you would know.”

“I meant because she’s the Queen, but yes,” he reached over and poked Esteban’s manhood, “that too.”

Esteban snorted, “Yeah. Everybody on the Isla is very anti-circumcision. Except for Amador. Amador just likes dicks of all kinds.”

“Good for Aurelio.”

“Actually, Aurelio’s not circumcised.”

“Really? Why? He’s mainland nobility.”

Esteban shrugged, “You’d have to ask him that, I haven’t the slightest clue.”

“Huh. Odd... Why is circumcision a thing anyway?”

Esteban contemplated, “You know, I’m not sure. I’m pretty sure it started sometime during the Founder’s rule. I have no idea why.”

Esteban pointed at him. 

“But, what you probably don’t know is that the Tierra Del Fuego is the complete opposite of the Isla Del Mar on the subject. There, circumcision at birth is required by law.”

“Oh... so we have rebel penises.”

Esteban snickered and poked Victor’s, “I guess we do.”

“How many people in the Kingdom are circumcised?”

“Well, you’re good at arithmetics.”

“I hate arithmetics...”

“Circumcision is, in general, a tradition of the highborn. How many highborns are there in the Kingdom compared to lowborn?”

Victor thought about that. 

“About... one in twenty.”

“That’s right.”

“So, about... one in twenty of the Kingdom’s males are circumcised.”

“Correct.”

“That’s... very little.”

“It is,” Esteban smiled, “You could say we’re unique.”

“Some of us don’t like to stand out, Esteban...”

“Is that so, magic eyes?”

“Hey! No fair!”

Esteban laughed at him. 

“Right,” he chuckled, “As for why it exists, I have no idea. Maybe some ancient-times Lord with a small dick thought it would look bigger without foreskin.”

“That... doesn’t make sense.”

“It was a joke.”

“A joke that didn’t make sense.”

“And, how many foreskins have you seen, Victor?” He glared. 

“...None.”

“Really?” Esteban smirked, “You’ve never peeked at anyone’s boy parts?”

“Have you?”

“Not really. But, Amador and Aurelio are very showy. Much to my discomfort.”

Victor snorted. 

Well, that was a fun conversation. Victor felt enlightened now. And now, he had so much more to consider... 

They sat in silence again. 

“Who was the first person you told?” Esteban suddenly asked, “That you like boys, I mean.”

Victor looked back at the memory. 

“My friend, Bartolo. It was just a few weeks ago, actually. He was bragging to me about how he’d just lost his virginity, and he asked me when I was finally going to, ‘get a girl,’ as he said. That’s when I told him.”

Esteban smiled, “How did he react?”

“He was surprised, to say the least, but he was alright with it. He did warn me that he would kick me in the balls if he ever caught me staring at him, though. Still, it was nice to be accepted, especially considering how worried I was that nobody ever would.”

“Understandable.”

“Understandable!?” Victor splashed him, “You were surrounded by people just like you when you first told!”

“Okay, okay. That’s true. But, consider this! I’m the only child of the Reigning Monarch of the realm.”

“...Oh, right.”

“Yeah,” Esteban splashed him back, “The future of the Kingdom depends on my reproductive ability, which I’m not sure how we’re going to fix. Mother has implied that she’ll allow me to marry a male, but how I’m going to have children? Maybe the magic users will figure something out.”

“We can only hope. Before Sombra, have there ever been any marriage alliance requests?”

“No official requests, and Mother wouldn’t have listened to them anyway, but there was quite a bit of talk. Xiomara Rosales. An Ayala girl. I think I even heard Maite’s name once.”

Victor snickered, “Marina’d kill you.”

“I know. There was even a bit of talk from some of the minor nobility as well. Penelope Maldonado. Sera Zamora. I believe also my Aunt Roana’s paramour, Lele Valenzuela.”

“Lele?”

“Short for Eleonora. Umm, let’s see... Paulina Figueroa. Renata Montoya. Fiera Fajardo. Heh. I think I remember Lady Porra’s name too.”

“Oh, that would have been terrible!”

“Agreed.”

“That is a lot of girls,” Victor touched his arm, “You’re quite a popular boy, Benevolent Esteban.” 

Esteban smiled, “Yes, I am. Heir to the realm, and all. What about you? I know you’re a commoner, but have you ever had anything along those lines?”

“Actually, yes,” Victor remembered, “There was one time my father told me I might have to marry my friend Cordero’s sister, Veronica. My mother’s inn and their father’s bar have been rivals in the world of drink for a while. Marrying her would put a stop to that.”

“What was your reaction?”

“I didn’t say anything aloud, but obviously I didn’t want it. One, because I like boys. Two, because she’s like a sister to me too. Besides, she’s got eyes on Bartolo.”

Esteban laughed, “That’s quite complicated. But, it doesn’t matter now anyway,” he leaned over and kissed him, “You’re all mine now.”

Victor smiled, “That I am, my Prince.”

They continued to kiss, getting closer together as the water steamed around them, with the capital standing proudly in the distance. 

And somehow, Victor just knew that his Queen was looking their way. 

***

Reyna could just barely see it. 

The Ramos tower extending into the sky in the distance. 

Her son was there now. She had just received the news of his daring rescue... 

...And, of House Robles’s betrayal. 

She couldn’t even begin to process it. This House that had been loyal—vowed sanctuary for centuries. And now, they were traitors. Just like their neighbors to the north. 

The rebellion was practically unstoppable now. They were still outnumbered, but reinforced enough to put up a serious fight. The Tierra Del Fuego and the Bosque Oscuro. The second and third most powerful armies in the Kingdom. In rebellion. 

The Royal Guard was the greatest fighting force that the Kingdom had, sworn to serve and defend, and it was because of them that the army of the Ciudad Del Fundador was the greatest army in the realm. If the rebellion ever dared to reach their doorstep when they were fully prepared, they had a nasty surprise waiting for them. 

The army of the Tierra Del Fuego was next in line. Their people were powerful. Originating from the vast, charred wasteland made them hard. Cold. Calculating. Practically unbeatable, and they had the numbers to back it. They had always been independent. Always stood out, and now that region would never be the same. 

Third was the army of the Bosque Oscuro. In great efforts to prove their superiority, House Robles had practically turned the Bosque into a militaristic state. Every able-bodied individual in that forest served in the military at some point in their lifetime. It was how they became so powerful. Apparently, powerful enough to challenge the Crown. 

The position of fourth greatest was reserved for the army of the Valle De Obsidiana. The land of the masters of war, the people of the Valle were natural warriors, bred for combat, but their force was always used to defend the Valle from the threats of the Páramo Salvaje, and aside from that, they were small. Too small to stand up to such larger armies as those of their neighboring regions. 

At an obvious tie, the Bosque and Río De La Luz had not only the fifth most powerful armies, but the third most powerful navies as well, after the Isla Del Mar and the Bahía Calma respectively. They relied on motivation, and with the right amount, they were angels on the field of battle. There were only two reasons why they weren’t higher on the list. The first being that they were spread thin. Both regions spanned across the Kingdom, and because of this, it was hard to gather the armies in one place at a time, especially during a war. The second reason was that, though the two were the greatest of allies out of any alliance in the realm, they were not one region. Not anymore. Before they split, before the De La Luz Usurpation, the Tierra De La Luz was a navy even greater than the Bahía Calma, and an army that rivaled even the Tierra Del Fuego. That, and their close placement to the Ciudad, was why they were able to usurp the Crown. If not for the actions of House De La Luz centuries ago, the rebellion today would have been in serious trouble. 

But now, two of the most powerful armies in the realm were in open rebellion, and Reyna’s little Prince was caught in the middle of it. He was safe for the moment, but for how long? How long would it last? Her chosen one would protect him. She had to believe that. He would protect him. He had protected him. He was a hero. He was her little boy’s defender. 

Her little Prince’s knight in shining armor. 

“Pardon, your grace.”

Reyna returned to reality. She turned to see High Sir Tomas Rosales standing at the door attentively. 

“What is it?”

He saluted, “Forgive me, your grace. I would not wish to disturb you, but there is someone here who seeks an audience on an urgent matter.”

“Who?”

“Lady Brenda Rivera.”

That caught her off guard. 

Lady Rivera? 

Here? 

Unannounced? 

What was this about? 

Reyna nodded, “Send her in.”

“At once, your grace.”

He turned and left. A minute later, he returned, escorting the young noblewoman. 

“Lady Rivera,” Reyna greeted. 

“Your grace,” the Rivera lady curtsied, “My apologies for arriving unannounced, but there is a matter that we must discuss.”

Reyna nodded, “Thank you, High Sir Tomas. You are dismissed.”

“Yes, your grace,” he saluted, then turned and left. 

Reyna gestured to the chair across from her. The young noblewoman took the seat. A servant poured some wine before leaving them alone. 

“I understand that this matter of yours is urgent?” Reyna asked. 

“It is, your grace,” she nodded, “It concerns the future of my homeland.”

Reyna looked her over for a second. 

“There is more.”

Lady Brenda nodded, “Yes, your grace, there is.”

“Very well,” Reyna stated, “Tell me everything.”

“Yes, your grace. I wish to discuss the future of my region, and the chosen one, Victor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High Sir Victor. That does have a nice ring to it. 
> 
> Huh... Danita Noguera... Does that name sound familiar to anyone? 
> 
> Aww, Esteban turning into Santana, how cute! And, scary! 
> 
> So basically, 5% of Ravarra is circumcised, which includes pretty much every character with a surname, minus Isla nobles (and Aurelio). Since Victor is a commoner—and half Isla at that—his status just got a WHOLE lot more confusing. 
> 
> I know I keep saying that everything is important—you know what, that’s how novela’s are, deal with it!—but trust me. Reyna and Brenda’s conversation concerns the future of everything. When it’s brought to light, I assure you, you WILL be shocked. 
> 
> Next chapter, we meet ANOTHER new POV character! One that we only saw once early on in the story! You might be surprised! 
> 
> See you next week!


	27. Abnormal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡READ THIS BEFORE THE CHAPTER!!!
> 
> RECOMMENDATION: To understand and receive the FULL experience of this chapter, I STRONGLY suggest that you read AT LEAST the epilogue of The Highborn Mercenary BEFORE you read this chapter. Otherwise, this may get very confusing. 
> 
> With that said, welcome to the new POV! 
> 
> Fair warning: this chapter gets pretty depressing, and mind the tags, cuz though I’ve managed to shy away from the F-word for once, this chapter is NOT family friendly in the slightest. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ignacio hated his life. 

He had lost his mother to the war that he was too young to remember, he barely ever saw his father due to his training in the Order of Gray Magic as the Arch Cadet—sorcerer’s cadet to the Arch Sorceress herself—and after his father and grandmother were gone, he would be the last of both his paternal and maternal families. He had so many responsibilities. Too many. 

And now, most recently, he’d found out something about himself. Something so terrible, so horrible that he couldn’t even form it into words. 

Everything was wrong with his life. Everything was so wrong. Ignacio hated his life. 

So, what had he done to cope with it? He’d dyed his hair, stopped smiling, and become the most depressing person in the Kingdom of Ravarra. Now, the only people who even tried to associate with him were his father, his grandmother, his mistress, Arch Sorceress Andrea, and his cat, Santos. Soon, the former two would be gone, and Ignacio would be the last of them. What did that mean? Would one family die out, while the other survived? Would he have to choose? Could he choose both? Lord of House Duran and House Castillo? Lord of the Valle De Obsidiana and the Montaña Fortificada? Master of war and of law? Ignacio didn’t know. He only knew one thing. 

He hated the hell out of his life. 

***

With both his father and Mistress Andrea in the capital on Court business, Ignacio was left as regent of the Valle De Obsidiana. So, he had changed out of his gray robes and into black formalwear, and sat at the head of the great hall, listening to the concerns of his people. 

“Next,” he waved for them to come forward. 

“A farmer and his wife,” his handmaiden, Ana Zapata, announced, “accusing knights of House Prieto of raiding their crops.”

Ignacio squinted, “Knights of House Prieto? No offense, sir, but that seems a bit farfetched.” 

House Prieto was one of House Duran’s most disciplined vassals. If they were raiding farmlands, these knights may have gone rogue. 

“I saw’s it with me own eyes, milord!” The farmer claimed, “They rode right in and took from me crops! I tried to stop ‘em, but they attacked me! They took off just as fast as they came!”

“How do you know they were Prieto?” Ignacio asked. 

“I saw’s the banner, milord! A skull! Prieto sigil!”

A skull was the sigil of House Prieto. But, also... 

“What about the background?”

The farmer looked confused, “What?”

“The background of the banner. Do you remember what was on it?”

The farmer contemplated, “Erm... Red circles, milord. On a lighter red background.”

Ignacio shut his eyes in annoyance. He figured that was the case. 

“I’m afraid you are mistaken, sir,” Ignacio informed him. 

“Milord?”

“The sigil of House Prieto is a skull, yes, but in a square of swords on a purple background. The sigil you describe is that of House Rojas.”

“...Rojas?”

“Vassals of House Del Fuego.”

There was some murmuring at that. 

Ignacio couldn’t stand this. Ever since their, ‘alliance,’ with House Del Fuego, they had survived, but at the cost of them and their followers just taking whatever they desired. Thank God his father was still secretly allied with the Crown, which was why he wasn’t here in the first place, but for now, they had to keep that to themselves. Ignacio would just have to make do. 

“I’m afraid it is not within my power to punish those responsible, but I will see to it that you are compensated for the damages,” he turned to the servants, “Fifty coppers.”

Ana retrieved the little bag of money and handed it off to the farmer. 

“Thank you, milord,” the farmer bowed his head. 

“Of course,” Ignacio nodded, “Next.”

The farmer and his wife left as the next people stepped forward. Ignacio recognized one. Ana’s little brother. 

“Cadet Piero,” Ignacio nodded, “Something troubles you.”

The little red-haired boy wiped a tear from his eye, “Yes, Arch Cadet.”

“Cadets Piero Zapata and Elisa Guzman,” Ana had a sympathetic tone in her voice, “Cadet Piero accuses Cadet Elisa of murdering his mistress.”

“Sorceress Alana is dead?”

“I’m afraid so, my lord.”

Damn. 

That was a horrible shame. 

Sorceress Alana had been one of the best among them. A war heroine. 

Piero cried and pointed to the girl, “She killed her!”

“There is no proof of that,” Cadet Elisa stated smugly, “I didn’t kill her.”

Ignacio couldn’t help but roll his eyes. 

“Cadet Elisa, I am the Arch Cadet, not a magic-less lordling. I can sense that you’re lying from kilometers away.”

She snorted, “Okay. Fine. I killed her.”

“You admit it.”

“Yeah. I do. She was getting on my nerves,” she smiled wickedly, “But, you can’t punish me for it.”

Ignacio raised an eyebrow. 

“And, why is that?”

“Because, I am third-born of House Guzman.”

She raised her arms. 

“A shame. If the Duran lord were to punish me, House Duran would have to answer to the Guzman’s. Looks like your hands are tied.”

House Guzman. Another vassal of House Del Fuego. There seemed to be a pattern going on here. 

But fortunately, he wasn’t only regent of the Valle today. 

“Again, Cadet Elisa, you forget. I am also Arch Cadet,” he stated, “With the Arch Sorceress in the capital, I represent her interests here.”

She glared at him, “You—!”

“Cadet Elisa, for the murder of the Sorceress Alana, I hereby sentence you to death.”

She shook her head, “You wouldn’t dare!”

“Oh, wouldn’t I?”

Ignacio willed his wand into his hand and aimed. 

SHPEW

The crowd gasped as the sorcerer’s cadet collapsed to the ground, unmoving. 

He casted another spell and brought her own wand into his other hand. And... yes, there was Sorceress Alana’s wand. Ignacio willed it over and into Piero’s hand. She was his mistress, he deserved it. 

“Get this corpse out of my sight. And, prepare a funeral for our late sorceress.”

A couple of sorcerers came forth to dispose of the body. 

Piero wiped his eyes and smiled widely, “Thank you, Arch Cadet.”

Ignacio nodded, “As representative of Arch Sorceress Andrea, I take responsibility for you until someone else is chosen to complete your training. You have my condolences, Piero. Do not worry. I shall help you recover.”

“Yes, Arch Cadet. Thank you. I... Thank you.”

He bowed his head and stepped away. 

Mewl, ‘That bitch deserved it, buddy!’ 

Ignacio reached down and stroked his sleepy cat’s head, “Next.”

A very distraught female knight marched forward and kneeled, “Lord Duran.”

Ignacio could sense a deep dread and anger within her. In Ana, he sensed disturbance. 

“A loyal knight of House Duran... accusing knights of House Del Fuego of...” Ana shuddered, “...My apologies, my lord...”

“It’s alright,” he casted a calming spell on her, “Can you speak for yourself, Dame...?”

“Nerea, my lord,” she continued to kneel, “I’ve been a loyal knight of this House for years. I’ve served it my very best, and have always been greatly rewarded for it. I’m assigned patrol duty of the Valle’s outer regions. While I was out, these knights... my husband identified the Del Fuego banner.”

“What did they do?”

She took a breath, “They... they raided my property, my lord... They beat my husband half to death, and... and had their way with him, and my son and daughter.”

Everyone in the room gasped. 

Ignacio noticed Piero wide-eyed at the side, and sensed a deep horror inside him. 

Even Santos was up now. 

“When they were done, they took whatever they desired and left my family in their broken states. We don’t know if my husband’s leg will heal, my son is injured and traumatized, and my daughter... she is with child now, my lord.”

Ignacio put a hand to his head. 

The Del Fuego’s were undoubtedly the most evil people in the Kingdom. They were a problem before, and now they were even worse. They thought they could just get away with whatever they wanted. 

And, the horrible truth was that they could. 

If Ignacio tried to do anything, the Valle faced a very considerable threat. He hated this. He hated his position. He hated being helpless. He hated himself. 

He hated everything. 

“I’m sorry,” Ignacio stated sadly, “Were it up to me, every last one of those knights would be beheaded, but...”

“...I’m a knight, my lord,” Dame Nerea stated, “I understand. Sometimes justice cannot be served...”

This was the saddest thing he’d heard all day. This poor woman’s family had endured a horrible fate, and she was going to leave here empty-handed. Ignacio couldn’t let that happen! 

“I promise you, I’ll do everything in my power to help,” he vowed, “I’ll send a sorcerer to... No. No, I’ll do it myself. I shall come to your home and tend to your family personally. You have my word, Dame Nerea. I will help your family heal.”

Everyone was murmuring. In surprise and approval. Dame Nerea looked speechless. 

Then, a tear rolled down her face. 

“I—Thank you, Lord Duran! I... There’s nothing in the world that could express my gratitude! I... Thank you!”

Ignacio nodded, “Wait here until nightfall. I shall accompany you to your home.”

Another tear as she stood with a smile and saluted, before stepping back to the side of the room. She and Piero started talking, and Piero started crying again. Perhaps he knew the family. 

Ignacio breathed, “Next.”

“That is all, my lord,” Ana was smiling widely at him. 

“Very well,” he stretched his arms, “We’re done for the day. See to it that—“

CREAK

The doors swung open and everyone jumped. 

Six individuals in dark green hoods marched in. One was wearing dark green robes, and Ignacio sensed that she was a Gray magic user, like him. The other five wore dark armor, and the woman leading them wore a leafy sash. 

Ignacio stared blankly, “I’m assuming you don’t have an appointment...”

“Afraid not,” the commander admitted, “Apologies, my lord, but this is a matter of the utmost importance. I am Commander Marcela Molina, second-born of Lady Miranda Molina, and Commander of the Green Goblins.”

The Green Goblins. Knights of the Bosque Oscuro. 

“I see,” Ignacio nodded slowly, “Does Lord Robles wish something of my House, Commander? I am a very busy person.”

“About that...” Commander Molina looked around, “...Could we have the room, my lord?”

Everyone looked hesitant. But, Ignacio didn’t sense any threat from them. He nodded. Everyone except for Ana and, of course, Santos left the room. Piero and Dame Nerea made to follow, but Ignacio motioned for them to stay. 

He sensed that he might have use for their presences soon. 

When the doors closed, the commander turned back to him. 

“The Lord Robles you refer to is dead. He was killed yesterday.”

Dead? 

That was news to Ignacio. 

“I see. My condolences.”

“Unneeded, my lord. He was a traitor.”

Ignacio raised an eyebrow. 

“Prior to his death,” she explained, “He formed an alliance with House Del Fuego. He intended for the Bosque Oscuro to join the rebellion, and the new Lord Robles is going through with just that.”

House Robles had joined the rebellion? 

That was definitely news. 

Troubling, troubling news. 

“House Duran is allied with House Del Fuego, Commander,” Ignacio lied, “It seems unwise to speak of the rebellion with such disdain in my presence.”

“That’s not true, Arch Cadet,” the magic user stated, “You say that aloud, but it’s not true. Lord Duran and the Arch Sorceress are in the capital with the Queen as we speak.”

“Forgive my sister,” Commander Marcela put a hand on her shoulder, “But, what she says is true. House Duran claims to be in the rebellion, but remains a loyal servant of the rightful Crown. We are not here to oppose you, my lord. In fact, we require your help.”

Ignacio looked at Ana, then Dame Nerea and Piero. Every one of them looked shocked, yet relieved to hear their words. House Duran’s true allegiance was a secret. And now, they knew. And, he could sense the relief in all of them, confirming his hopes. 

Like him, they were all still loyal to the Crown. 

He looked back at the Goblin commander, “Go on.”

“Yesterday, House Robles took the Prince and his gold-knight companion in and promised them sanctuary. They lied. Lord Robles betrayed them, and he paid the price for it. Now House Robles hunts them down.”

Ignacio remembered them. The people he’d let pass. The half-naked Prince. The vulgar horse. The boy with the magic eyes in golden armor. The one who’d saved his father. 

Victor. 

He absentmindedly fingered the obsidian fist on his necklace. 

“The Goblins, or at least the ones loyal to me, refused to bow down to the Fire’s lordship. We ran, we escaped, and that’s how we got here.”

“I had a vision,” the magic user stated, “A sorcerer’s cadet with a gray cat would help the Goblins to aid the Prince and his companion in their conflict against the rebellion. I am certain that that is you, Arch Cadet.”

Ignacio looked down at said gray cat. 

Mewl, ‘That does sound like us, buddy! It has to be us!’ 

Ignacio hadn’t had any vision, but he sensed the complete truth in their words. These people really were loyal to the Crown, and they really did seek his help. 

But at the same time, he didn’t exactly have a free schedule. 

“I am a busy person, Commander,” he stated, “With both Lord Duran and the Arch Sorceress in the capital, the task of watching over their domains is left to me.”

“With all due respect, Arch Cadet,” the magic user stated, “The Order of Gray Magic is more than capable of watching over itself. We are neither ruthless backstabbers like the witches, nor naive seeds like the wizards. We are sorcerers, and we can handle ourselves individually as we have done for millennia.”

She wasn’t wrong. 

“Very well. But, what of the Valle.”

“I would suggest a trusted individual to act as regent in your absence, my lord,” the commander stated. 

A trusted individual... 

Ignacio’s eyes glanced over Ana for but a second. 

“You make good points,” Ignacio admitted, “But, I remain unconvinced. Now, unless you have anything else to change my mind...?”

“Actually, yes, my lord,” the commander nodded, “We do. How about a gift?”

“A gift?” Was she out of her mind? “I do not believe that a gift would sway my decision, Commander.”

“Trust me, my lord, you’re going to like this gift.”

She turned and nodded. The three male knights with her left the room. And later, they returned... 

...Escorting two bound individuals. A man and a girl. They looked to be related. 

“We caught these two lurking around outside the Valle’s borders,” the commander stated, “You’re going to want to hear what they have to say.”

Ignacio was only getting more and more confused. 

He nodded to them, “Who are you?”

Then, the man surprised Ignacio with a foreign tongue. 

“I’m... afraid my Quirnosi is rusty at best,” Ignacio admitted. 

“Excuse me, my lord.”

One of the knights, a younger girl, stepped forward. 

“Forgive me, my lord. Squire Lara Soto. I don’t claim to be fluent, but I learned quite a bit of Quirnosi as a small child. I am capable of translating the basics of a conversation, if you would have me.”

Well, that was convenient. 

He nodded, “Very well, then.”

“Yes, my lord. This man was introducing himself. He says that his name is Ralo.”

Ignacio looked to the girl, “And you?”

She remained silent. 

“Well, she’s got feet, I can tell you that much,” Commander Marcela stated. 

All of the Goblins nodded, some of them touching their crotches as they did. 

The man spoke again, and as he did, Squire Lara jumped back in shock. 

“What did he say?”

“Umm... forgive me, my lord. He says that she is his daughter, Vibiana, and that she cannot speak, because... because a, ‘flaming witch,’ as he says, ripped her tongue out.”

Ripped her tongue out? 

“My... condolences,” Ignacio stated. 

“I’m... afraid that’s not all, my lord. He also says that this witch is the same one that ripped his, erm...”

“Ripped his what?”

She glanced around. Ignacio noticed that her eyes ran over every male in the room. 

“Ripped his... genitals off, my lord.”

The youngest male Goblin gasped and hid behind the eldest. The third looked ready to vomit. Santos hissed. At the side, Piero looked horrified. 

“I...” Ignacio tried to maintain a calm expression, “I see...”

The man started talking again. 

“He says that they were prisoners until they were given a job. Them and their... captain?”

Captain? 

“Are you sailors?”

“They’re pirates!”

Everyone turned to Dame Nerea. 

“Forgive the outburst, my lord, but I recognize these two now,” she explained, “My sister, Nívea, is in the navy, and a few years back, she was abducted by pirates. When she was rescued, I was one of the knights that transported the pirates to Castle Del Fuego. These two were among them.”

Huh. Pirates. Interesting. 

“Do you remember their captain, Dame Nerea?”

“Afraid not, my lord,” she admitted, “I’m not very knowledgeable on piracy.”

A shame. 

Still, that was useful information, “Thank you, Dame Nerea.”

“Of course, my lord.”

So, these two were escapees from the Del Fuego dungeon. Hmm... 

“What was this job?” Ignacio asked the apparent pirates. 

The man continued talking. 

“The three of them were released, and their captain said that they had a job to do. They were to go north and find the... uhh... Forgive me, my lord, the... somethings of fire. Airs? Coughs?”

Ignacio thought about that. 

“What about breaths?”

“Oh!” She nodded, “Yes, my lord, I believe you are correct. The breaths of fire.”

“Dragons.”

Ignacio fixed them a look. 

“What did you and your captain want with dragons?”

“This is where it gets interesting, my lord,” the commander stated. 

The man concluded his statement. 

“They went to the north, found the breaths of fire—the dragons—and... guided them.”

“Guided them?”

“Yes, my lord. He says that they guided them. Guided them...”

She looked up at him. 

“...Here.”

Time seemed to stop. 

The pieces all came together. 

Ignacio sat up and glared. 

“You’re telling me that the beast attacks on the Valle—on my home and my people—were caused by you... pirates?”

The man simply nodded. 

Ignacio felt surges of anger throughout the room. 

He noticed both Dame Nerea and Piero scowling at them menacingly. Ana was glaring daggers. Santos jumped up onto Ignacio’s shoulder and arched his back in hostility. 

HISS, ‘YOU BAD, BAD BITCH, BUDDY!!! YOU MADE A BIG MISTAKE!!! I’M GOING TO SCRATCH YOU UP WORSE THAN THE KING OF RATS!!!’ 

Ignacio just sat there and glared. He didn’t even know what to say. 

“In apprehending them, I believe we have saved and ensured the safety of the Valle for the time being,” the Goblin commander stated, “We have helped you. Now, I ask again, will you help us?”

The Valle was safe. 

The attacks would cease, and they had the foreign perpetrators in custody. The Green Goblins had helped them. They had saved his home. 

He made his decision. 

Ignacio rose and nodded. 

“Very well. I shall aid you. In your rebellion against the rebellion.”

Commander Marcela smiled, “Thank you, my lord.”

“Erm, my lord?” Ana asked, “Forgive me, but if you are to leave, there will be no one left. Who will watch over the Valle?”

“You will.”

“Me?” 

Ana looked shocked. Piero was smiling at his sister supportively. 

“But, I’m not even a Lady, my lord,” she protested, “I’m just a second-born.”

He patted her shoulder, “And now, you are Lady Regent of the Valle De Obsidiana. I trust you, Ana. I have faith in you. You won’t let me down.”

He discreetly put a bit of a persuasion spell into that. Ana contemplated. Then, she smiled and nodded. 

“Yes. Yes, my lord. I will do it. I won’t fail you.”

“I know,” he turned back to the Goblin commander, “When do we leave?”

“First thing in the morning,” she answered. 

“Very well. I shall make the preparations, and we’ll leave first light.”

“Very good, my lord.”

The Goblins saluted and turned to leave. Ignacio nodded to Dame Nerea and Piero, and they came over to restrain the foreign attackers. 

“My lord?” Squire Lara added, “Forgive me, but whatever you plan to do with them, they may prove useful in tracking down their captain. Therefore, I would strongly suggest not killing the pirates.”

“Understood.”

She saluted, then left with the other Goblins. Once they were gone, Dame Nerea and Piero looked at him expectantly. Ignacio turned to leave without a second glance... 

“...Kill the pirates.”

***

Ignacio had a big day tomorrow, but for tonight, he had a promise to keep. 

When the sun began to set, he went with Dame Nerea to her home and began to tend to her family. 

“Just relax,” he told the western husband, Rodrigo, as he casted spells, “You’ll start to feel the affects... There. Do you feel it?”

Rodrigo nodded, “I do. Thank you, my lord.”

“Of course. You rest now. You should feel better soon.”

He left the room and proceeded to the fireplace, where the daughter, Natalia, stood patiently. He spooned some of the contents of the pot over the fire into a cup and handed it to her. 

Natalia took it, “This will... dispose of it, my lord?”

“It will. Té De La Virgen,” a sarcastically dark name, “It may be painful, but it’ll get the job done,” he casted some spells into the cup, “Is there a flavor you would prefer?”

“Blackberry, my lord.”

“Very well,” he casted a flavor spell in, “Go ahead.”

Natalia looked into the drink, brought it to her lips and drank it all. She looked dizzy afterward. 

“It’ll be okay,” he casted a calming spell, “Go rest now. I’ll check in on you later.”

“I will,” Natalia nodded, “Thank you very much, my lord.”

She left. Ignacio turned to Dame Nerea and they proceeded down the hall. 

“I cannot thank you enough, my lord,” she told him, “What you’re doing for my family... I assure you this won’t be forgotten.”

“It’s the least I can do. Considering...”

“I know. Our... ‘alliance,’ with the Del Fuego’s is highly unfortunate, but highly required for the safety of the Valle. We do what we must to protect our own.”

“Right...”

“I appreciate everything you’ve done. Allow me to return with some sort of favor.”

“That won’t be necessary, Dame Nerea. I only did the right thing.” 

Then, he spoke mostly to himself. 

“No one should have to suffer like I do...”

“I must repay you somehow, my lord, honor demands it. Just hear me out. My lord...”

She stopped. Ignacio stopped and turned to her. 

Dame Nerea kneeled in front of him. 

“I wish to serve you as your loyal bodyguard. I shall never leave your side, and I shall defend you to the very end. If you’ll have me.”

She really felt indebted to him. She was going to do anything for him. And, he understood that. He trusted her. With everything. 

“Rise,” he told her. 

She did so. 

“I accept your proposal, Dame Nerea. I shall treat you with the utmost respect, and I shall take care of you as you do for me.”

She smiled, “Thank you, my lord.”

Ignacio nodded, “If you are to be at my side, then you must be prepared. As you know, we have a mission. House Robles has joined the rebellion and is currently on the hunt for the Prince and his allies. Tomorrow at sunrise, we leave with the rebelling Green Goblins of the Bosque Oscuro to come to his aid.”

She nodded, “I will be ready, my lord.”

“Good. I expect you there bright and early,” he looked forward, “This is it?”

“My son’s room, yes. Thank you again, my lord.”

“Of course. I’ll come find you when all is done.”

She saluted and left. Ignacio turned and entered the room. 

“Hello again, Niguel.”

The boy was sat on his bed. He was Ignacio’s age, and had olive skin that was a mix of his mother’s light and his father’s bronze, and wavy, dark hair and slanted, dark eyes, with a nice smile. 

“Hello, my lord.”

Ignacio sat on the bed next to him, “How are you feeling?”

“I still hurt, but I feel better than I did before, my lord,” he continued to smile at him, “You make me feel better, my lord.”

Ignacio felt it. 

“I’m glad. Do you remember anything more of your attackers?”

“I remember their leader, my lord. A blonde lady. With a funny voice.”

Blonde lady... 

Funny voice... 

He nodded, “Thank you, Niguel. Is there anything else you need?”

“If you could stay with me a little longer, my lord?” Niguel asked, “That would make me feel much better.” 

He gently put his hand over Ignacio’s. 

Ignacio felt it again. 

“If that is what you wish, then yes. I shall stay as long as you want.”

“Thank you, my lord. You’re a really good person, my lord. I... I like you very much.” 

Ignacio felt it all. 

Niguel continued to smile at him. He moved in closer to him... 

He kissed him. 

Ignacio kissed him back. 

And from there, the flames of carnal passion were ignited. 

***

When he was done tending to Dame Nerea’s family, Ignacio returned to the castle and went to his chambers. 

As instructed, Piero was there, waiting for him. When he noticed him, he got up from the bed. 

“Good evening, Piero,” Ignacio greeted. 

“Good evening, Arch Cadet.”

“How are you?”

“I’m fine, Arch Cadet. How... how are Natalia and Niguel?”

“I have helped them to heal as best I can. The rest is up to them,” he stated, “Do you know them?”

“I do, Arch Cadet. Natalia is a good friend of mine. And...”

He blushed and scratched his head. 

“...Niguel was my first kiss, Arch Cadet.”

“I see.”

He said that with such... joy. 

“Yes. I-I really like him...”

A tear fell, which he wiped away instantly. 

“The—the fact that someone... that someone would... that someone did... that to him...”

More tears fell, which he tried desperately to wipe away. 

“It’s not fair! He was a virgin! He had God-given purity! The f-fact that someone just... took it... broke God’s gift to him... He didn’t deserve that!”

“You’re right. He didn’t.”

“It... it should have happened to me!” He stated, “I’m a servant of God. It’s my job to endure stuff like this so that others don’t have to! It should have been me! It should have...”

“It shouldn’t have happened to anyone,” Ignacio told him, “No one deserves what happened to him. Not him, not you, not anyone.”

Ignacio probably deserved it though... 

Piero breathed, “Will he be okay?”

Ignacio nodded, “I believe so.”

“Thank you, Arch Cadet. Umm,” he sniffled, “Am I to accompany you on your quest tomorrow, Arch Cadet?”

“That was the plan, yes. You are my responsibility, so you should remain by my side. Are you up for it?”

“I am, but...” he looked down, “It won’t be the same... without Mistress Alana.”

Ignacio took his hand in his. 

“I’m so sorry, Piero. I know she was like a second mother to you. You have my deepest condolences.”

Piero wiped away the last tear. Then, he looked up and smiled at Ignacio. 

“You saw that she had justice, Arch Cadet. You didn’t have to, and you could have received backlash for it, but... you did it anyway.”

“It was the least I could do.”

“You... you really are the greatest leader that we have ever seen, my lord. You’re kind and compassionate. Just and fair. And, I... I...”

He looked down at their interlocked hands. Then, he looked up again with a familiar look on his face. 

“Arch Cadet... Can I kiss you?”

Ignacio nodded. 

The little red-haired boy leaned up and connected their lips together. 

This was it. 

This was the last reason why Ignacio was depressed. 

This was the last reason why he hated his life. 

Why he hated himself. 

Because, this was who he was. Who he would always be. 

He was abnormal. 

He was different from everyone else. 

He wasn’t normal. 

He was the last of two bloodlines, and because of who he was, they would both die with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that’s right. 
> 
> Ignacio hates himself, because he’s gay. 
> 
> Having a story centered around a bunch of LGBT characters, it was inevitable that we’d come across one that was depressed because of falling into at least one of those categories. It’s just reality. In a fantasy story. (But, this fantasy story was written by someone with a very obvious rape fetish—as evidenced in this chapter—so get over it). 
> 
> I do NOT condone rape/non-con in any way, shape, or form. This is a fictional story, and in NO WAY represents how I feel about these controversial subjects IRL. 
> 
> Ralo and Vibiana ARE dead, just to be clear. And if you ask me, the Nutcracker deserved it (readers of The Highborn Mercenary will get what I mean). 
> 
> I will confirm right now that EVERY POV character I create is LGBT. Even Geronimo, as revealed in Chapter 7 of The Highborn Mercenary. Looking for a ‘normal’ straight cis POV? Welp, ya ain’t gonna find it here! :/
> 
> I will say that we HAVE seen the blonde lady with the funny voice before. Not recently, but we have. Just so you know. 
> 
> And, if you recognize Nívea, then you should know that Dame Nerea DID appear in The Highborn Mercenary. She had a blink-and-you’ll-miss uncredited scene in Chapter 7 where she is speaking with Nívea, in which Socorro notices and wonders if the two are related. 
> 
> All is interconnected! 
> 
> Next week, we return to the capital, and to everyone’s favorite whore (Sorry, Marina). 
> 
> See you next week!


	28. Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the capital, and to the POV of the one and only Amador the Whore! It’s been a while! 
> 
> This chapter is actually the true start of the Amador subplot. Chapters 15 and 19 were basically just there to say, ‘This is Amador. He’s a ho.’
> 
> Fair warning: This chapter contains a total of THREE THREESOMES. Nope, you did not read that wrong. I said three threesomes. As in threesomes, and there are three of them. Somebody was obviously horny when they wrote this... I hope they’re good. 
> 
> Also in this chapter, familiar faces from Chapter 19, and of course the recently-completed The Highborn Mercenary story, reappear. 
> 
> I ALSO used this chapter to introduce a character that I myself adore, whom was previously only seen in Ravarra High. This will also be the first appearance of said character’s partner. I hope you end up loving them as much as I do! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Dear Amador, 

Esteban and his savior arrived at the tower this morning. And, guess what. The two are involved! Romantically! Sexually, even! Our little Prince is growing up! Did you know he tops? 

You’d like his beloved savior as well. His name is Victor—and no, he bears no resemblance to Sir Victor Loyola. Say hi to him for me, by the way. He is a lowborn, bicolored boy, and personally, I think he looks like the hybrid baby of a dragon, a troll, a goblin, and a sea monster all mixed together, but you know I’m not the person to judge what boys look like. I’ll leave that up to you. He does have some pretty, magic eyes though, I’ll give him that much. And, a nice smile. And, this hilarious fear of dogs. Unfortunately, he’s also made it possible for his grace to speak to nonhumans. Looks like our fun is over. 

I hope you’re enjoying the capital. I hate to say it, but I’m actually starting to miss you. And to prove that, I’ve sent a little gift for you and Aurelio. I hope you two like it, and hopefully, we’ll see each other again soon. I love you, you fucking whore! 

Your twin,   
Marina

***

“Aww!” Feliciano exclaimed as he finished reading the letter, “Esteban found a boy!”

“More like the boy found him,” Aurelio noted, “Heh. ‘Fear of dogs.’”

Amador smiled, “See? I told you he sounded cute!”

“Yeah, he does,” Aurelio nodded, “Kind of pissy that Esteban can talk to animals now though.”

“Aww!” Feliciano made an adorable sad face. 

“Meh,” Amador shrugged, “It was bound to happen eventually.”

What magic body part did he have, Amador wondered... 

“Regardless, he does sound cute,” Aurelio agreed, “Though, Marina doesn’t seem to share that point of view.”

“Fuck Marina! She’s a pussy-licker, what does she know?”

“Very true.”

“But, Esteban likes him!” Feliciano noted. 

“Obviously.”

“So, that’s all that matters!” He smiled. 

His smile was always too adorable. 

“Well,” Amador cupped his chin, “We can’t let just anyone jump into our Prince’s pants.”

Aurelio smirked at the letter, “From the looks of it, it seems like Esteban’s the one doing the pants-jumping.”

“That figures. He was always quite thirsty for a virgin.”

“And now, he isn’t one anymore. He’s finally become one of us.”

“That, he has,” Amador smiled, “It certainly took him long enough.”

“His own fault for not wanting to have sex with his cousin.”

“Agreed,” Amador made a seductive pose in bed, “I’m irresistible.”

Aurelio kissed his cheek, “Yes, you are.”

Amador batted his eyes, “Now...”

He bounced off the bed. The others followed. They walked over to the door, where the box that came with the letter was waiting. 

“Let’s see what this gift is that Marina sent us.”

Feliciano hid behind Aurelio, “Is it going to be scary? What if she sent us an evil potion that’ll turn us all into frogs?”

That did sound like something Marina would do. 

Amador smiled at him, “Then, we’ll be the cutest frogs in the Kingdom. Go ahead, Aurelio.”

Aurelio nodded. 

He pulled his obsidian-and-gold dagger out of nowhere and began to cut it open. 

When the lid was finally loose, Aurelio pushed it off. The three boys peered inside... 

“...Are those women’s undergarments?” Feliciano asked. 

“No...”

Aurelio picked up a piece from the golden set—which was very obviously meant for him—and smiled. 

“...They’re erotic attire.”

***

“Well,” Amador smiled as he looked down at himself, “Aren’t these cute?”

“Yes, they are,” Aurelio agreed, “I think we might look the cutest we have in years.”

“That’s saying something!”

Amador was already in love with these outfits! He’d have to thank his sister next time he saw her. They were adorable! All silky and exotic! 

Their outfits had three parts to them. The first part was feminine binds that went over the shoulders and under the arms in the attractive shape of an X. The second consisted of a pair of frilly stockings that went over their arms and had single strips that went down to the ground. Together, the first two left their shoulders exposed, which Amador didn’t mind in the slightest. Lastly, the third part of the outfit—and Amador’s personal favorite—consisted of the shortest leggings he’d ever seen, going all the way up to his thighs. 

Amador’s came in his signature Del Mar blue, and Aurelio’s came in signature Ayala skin-tone-matching gold. They were definitely going to get lots of wanted attention in these! 

“Hey,” Aurelio asked, “Does yours come with all these hidden pockets?”

“Yes, it does,” Amador batted his eyes, “I’ve already filled them.”

The outfits were skintight, and yet they still managed to have hidden compartments on literally every part of the set. 

Needless to say, Amador had already filled them all with Intruder vials. 

“I like it,” Aurelio stretched, “It’s perfect for a whisperer.”

He walked over and picked up his dagger from the bed. 

“Where do you think I should hide this?” Aurelio asked, “Binds, stockings, or leggings?”

“Hide it in the front of your leggings,” Amador batted his eyes, “It’ll be very seductive when you reach for it.”

That’s why Amador had put his trusty obsidian Intruder vial with the sapphire cork in his. 

“Heh,” he batted his eyes back, “Good idea.”

He made a big show of slipping the dagger into his leggings. 

“Oops...” Aurelio exaggerated as he, ‘accidentally,’ flashed his golden penis at Amador for a second. 

Amador winked at him. 

“Now then,” Amador walked over to the door, “I suppose it’s time for the real test.”

He opened the door, where Feliciano and the cats were waiting patiently outside. When Feliciano saw them, his eyes got adorably large. 

“Well?” Aurelio smirked. 

“Uhh...” Feliciano blushed, “Umm—“

Mewl mewl mewl, ‘PRETTY BUDDIES!!!’ 

The cats launched forward and started rubbing up against their legs so hard that they almost tripped. 

Actually, Amador did trip, and fell into Aurelio’s arms. Amador felt something hard press up against his ass... 

He smirked, “I hope that’s not your knife, paramour.”

Aurelio kissed his ear, “Care to find out, my lord?”

“Gladly,” he looked forward and nodded, “Get in here, Feliz!”

Feliciano obeyed. When he was close enough, Amador pulled him into a kiss. He kissed back with passion that was practically unheard of for him. These outfits must really be doing a number on him! 

Together, the three boys made their way back to the bed. 

“We should try something special to celebrate,” Aurelio decided as they crawled onto the bed. 

“Agreed,” Amador nodded, “Lie on your back.”

“Where is this going?” He asked, but did as he was told. 

Amador crawled on top of Aurelio and pulled his new golden leggings down, “I want to ride you.”

“Oh, I like this idea,” Aurelio smiled coyly as his golden dick sprang free. 

“What am I gonna do?” Feliciano asked. 

Amador smiled at him, “You can ride me.”

His eyes popped adorably, “You... you want to... top?”

“Well, more like I want to middle,” he stated, looking down at Aurelio, “But, yes.”

“But, you never top...”

“I do too!”

“Yeah, with me only,” Aurelio chuckled. 

“Shut up!”

“This is how you want it?” Feliciano asked. 

Amador nodded, “Yes. So, what do you say, cuteness?”

He blushed, “Umm... okay.”

“Yay!” Amador beamed. 

He pulled his leggings down, then crawled up so that he was hovering over Aurelio’s dick. He pulled an Intruder vial from his leggings, and poured some of the green contents into his hand. 

“You do look sexy in that outfit,” Aurelio batted his eyes. 

“You too,” Amador batted back. 

He reached down and slathered about half the contents onto Aurelio’s boyhood, then put the other half on his own boyhood. When they were both ready, Amador lowered himself down, slowly pushing Aurelio up into him. 

Once he was fully seated, he waved Feliciano over, “Come on.”

Feliciano crawled over to them. He climbed onto Amador’s spread lap awkwardly and pulled his white leggings down, his penis springing free. Amador poured some more Intruder onto his fingers. 

“Don’t worry, Feliz,” Amador batted his eyes, “I’ll be gentle.”

Feliciano blushed. 

Amador reached and felt around until he found Feliciano’s entrance. When he poked inside, Feliciano gasped. 

“Remain calm,” Amador soothed in, “Just tell me if it hurts.”

Feliciano nodded. 

Amador continued stretching him in and out, and the whole time, he remained quiet. Amador must have been doing well. When he figured he was done, he pulled his fingers out, and pulled Feliciano into position. 

“Whenever you’re ready.”

Feliciano nodded and looked down. He slowly lowered himself closer to Amador. He jumped when he poked him. He started to push down, until Amador’s head entered him. 

“AH—!” He yelped. 

“Take your time.”

“Okay!”

Ever slowly, he pushed down. He kept going down and down until he was finally fully seated. 

“How are you feeling?”

Feliciano was breathing rapidly, but he smiled, “Good!”

“Good.”

HISS, ‘OWW!!!’ 

Amador looked around, “Hey! Elena, wherever you are, if you get pregnant—“

Mewl, ‘How!?’ 

Amador followed the source of the mewling, and finally spotted her. She was going at it with Santana. Oro was to the side, minding his own business. 

“Oh. I thought you were fucking Oro.”

Mewl mewl mewl, ‘EWW!!!’ 

Aurelio laughed, “Looks like we’re a bad influence on the cats.”

Feliciano looked horrified. 

“Santana, you’re having sex! My cat is having sex! Bad! Bad kitty!”

Mewl, ‘I’m not a kitten anymore, buddy!’ 

Mewl, ‘Mind your own business!’ 

“Gladly,” Amador looked back to the boys, “Everybody ready?”

“Yes,” Feliciano nodded. 

“Let’s go!” Aurelio called. 

“Okay,” Amador nodded. 

He started to move. The others started to move in tune with him. They started to get a rhythm going. When Amador pushed up, Feliciano pushed down, and Aurelio basically just lied there and let everything happen. 

“This is fun!”

Amador pecked Feliciano’s lips, “Yes, it is.”

Amador looked at Feliciano’s adorable face. He looked over him and looked at Aurelio’s adorable face. They were both so adorable. He was having so much fun with them. He almost didn’t want it to end. 

He felt himself getting close. He kept going. Up and down on Aurelio’s cock. Up into Feliciano’s ass. It was all so much. 

Feliciano yelped and came on top of him. After that, Aurelio grunted and came up into him. Finally, Amador moaned and came up into Feliciano. 

And, that was it. 

Feliciano gasped for breath, “That was so much fun.”

Amador kissed him, “Happy to help.”

“Do I get a kiss?”

Amador smirked over at Aurelio, “When I can reach you, paramour!”

“No fair!”

“Exactly.”

The three of them laughed as they began to detach. 

***

That was a lot of fun. These new outfits certainly had lots of appeal. 

And, Marina’s letter gave Amador an idea of who he wanted to try it on next... 

Amador walked down the hall, minding his own business, when he heard a whisper. 

“Amador...”

He stopped in his tracks. He looked around, and noticed a closet door open just a crack. 

What was going on? 

Did someone need him? 

He decided to find out. 

He crept up to the closet and slowly pushed the door open... 

“AP—!”

He yelped as he was yanked into the room. 

He grunted as he was shoved up against the wall, and he heard the door close. And, when he opened his eyes... 

...He was met with the smiling face of Squire Adriano Puerta. Socorro Figueroa walked over, a smile on his face as well. 

“Think you were a bit too rough with him, Adri.”

“Ahh, he’s used to it. Aren’t you, pretty boy?”

Amador couldn’t help but smile as well, “You know, this could be classified as assault.”

“Ya gonna scream?”

“Only if you want me to,” Amador batted his eyes. 

Adriano sat him on the ground, then stood over him with his arms crossed, still smiling. He looked so big and commanding from this angle... 

Socorro came over and put an arm around Adriano’s shoulder, “We realized that we never properly thanked you for getting us back together. So, we brought you here to do just that.”

“Oh, how delightful,” Amador batted his eyes, “I’ve always wanted to be taken by some big, forceful warrior boys.”

“That’s us,” Adriano smirked, “Mm. Love that new getup by the way. Mmm. What do you think, Cori?”

“Oh, definitely. I’m getting hard just looking at him.”

Amador smiled coyly, “Well, good, because I’m getting hard just looking at the two of you.”

“Care to show it off?”

“How about I show you mine, if you show me yours?”

Socorro and Adriano looked at each other. They nodded, then started to undo their pants. In no time, their respective hardnesses were out, right in front of Amador’s eyes. 

“What a beautiful sight,” Amador cooed, “I always love having dicks in my face. Well, I guess it’s my turn...”

Amador ran his hands slowly up his bare thighs, then around his crotch, until they were up at his laces. He slowly unlaced his leggings, then pulled out his own hardness, giving them the full view. 

“Ahh,” he moaned seductively, “Much better...”

Adriano lowered down to him, then brought his face forward and kissed him. Amador kissed him back, allowing his tongue to slip into his mouth. Adriano pulled him forward and onto his lap, and Amador began to straddle him. Then, Socorro came back and lowered himself behind him, trailing kisses along Amador’s neck, as he pulled his leggings down. 

“Oh, is this what we’re doing?” Amador giggled, “And, here I thought we were taking turns.”

“I don’t see why not,” Adriano brushed Amador’s hair, “Ever had two dicks up your ass, cutie boy?”

“A couple times,” he batted his eyes. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t,” Socorro stated, “Wouldn’t want him to bleed out.”

“Oh, please!” Amador laughed at that, “I’ve been taking dick since I was eight! I never bleed!”

“Eight!?” Socorro snorted, “Damn, you are a whore.”

“That’s me,” he batted his eyes. Then, he started to grind against Adriano, “Now, fuck me, big boys!”

“You asked for it.”

This time, Adriano remembered the Intruder. He smartly reached into Amador’s binds until he found and pulled out a vial. He popped the cork and poured out a decent amount, then handed the vial to Socorro, who did the same. 

Adriano nodded, “Ya want me to stretch or him?”

“Both.”

“At once?” Socorro asked. 

“Yes, please.”

“You are so going to bleed...”

“Try me!”

Adriano shrugged, then snaked down to Amador’s entrance and poked inside. Amador breathed out as he started to wiggle around. Soon, Socorro added a finger, stretching him even more. Then, they both added their seconds at once. It felt so wonderful! Then, their thirds. He felt so full! When he was stretched enough, they pulled out and Adriano lined himself up. At Amador’s nod, he pushed in. 

Amador loved this. 

He loved getting fucked. 

Soon, he felt Socorro poking at him too. 

“Ready to go, bleeder?”

“Not... going... to bleed!”

“We’ll see about that...”

He felt Socorro lining himself up against Adriano, poking at his entrance. Amador let out a moan when he started to push in. 

“Gah...” Socorro let out, “Amazing...”

“I know...” Adriano breathed. 

Socorro pushed further in. 

This was amazing. Amador was really enjoying himself. Amador was loving every second of this! 

Finally, Amador felt Socorro’s hips against him. 

“This feels so good...”

“I know...” Adriano pecked Amador’s lips, “You’re a Godsend, you know that?”

Amador batted his eyes, “I try.”

Why else would God have given him this ass? 

“Okay. I’m ready to go,” Adriano stated, “You ready to go?”

“I’m ready,” Socorro agreed. 

Amador nodded, “Let’s go, boys!”

The two dicks inside him started to move. They moved down to the entrance, then pushed back up simultaneously. They repeated this again and again, getting a pace going. 

Amador had done this before, but it had been a while. He forgot how much fun this was. He should try this with Aurelio and Feliciano sometime. 

One of them hit his prostate. Or, maybe it was both. He honestly didn’t know. Or care. He was having too much fun. 

The two continued to thrust in and out, out and in, and then one of them started spasms. According to his breathing, Amador deducted that it was Socorro. Soon after, Adriano came, following his lover over the edge. 

But, Amador was still unsatisfied, and they noticed this. Together, they each wrapped a hand around Amador’s penis and helped to get him over with them. 

When they were done, they sat there panting. Socorro pulled out first, then Adriano, leaving Amador empty. 

“That was...” Socorro breathed, “just... amazing.”

Amador looked down and examined the contents leaking out of his hole. Then, he turned and smiled at Socorro, “What did I tell you?”

He kissed his cheek. 

“Not a drop.”

***

That had to be some of the most fun he’d had all night. He’d have to find them again sometime later. 

But now, for his original plan. 

Amador walked down to the Mender’s Bazaar—the Palace marketplace at the edges of the gardens. Even at this time of night, this place was bustling with activity. All around him, people were trading and buying goods of all kinds, from local foodstuffs to exotic jewelry. Amador wasn’t here to buy anything though. 

He was looking for a boy. 

A knight. He and his merchant paramour were usually around here whenever they visited. Where were they now? Amador continued searching, passing by the shouting vendors and their stalls, until he spotted him. 

The boy was leaning against a wall as if he were waiting for someone. He was an Isla boy with Isla armor, a handsome face, and a cute nose. 

Sir Victor Loyola. 

Son of Lord Valerio and the late-Lady Maria Loyola. And, one of the most attractive boys on the Isla Del Mar. 

Amador smiled. He made to approach him... 

“Victor!”

He stopped when he noticed another boy walking up to him with a frustrated look on his face. 

That was Victor’s paramour. Danilo Nazario. Dante’s little brother. He had curly hair and a cute ass—not as cute as Amador’s though! That was just a rumor! A false one! He wasn’t a knight like Victor. As a rich-ass Nazario, he was training to be a merchant, which was why they were usually found in marketplaces like here. 

Victor nodded, “Darling.”

Danilo blushed at that. 

“I’m guessing by your face that you didn’t find any.”

“I found where they were supposed to be!” He whined, “But, they were out! Completely out!”

“Of all of them?”

“Every single vial!” Danilo sighed, “They’re expecting a new shipment tomorrow.”

Victor smiled, “Well, some of us can’t wait that long, darling.”

Danilo blushed even harder. 

What were they talking about?... 

...Was Amador overhearing an illegal transaction? 

“Honestly though, it doesn’t make sense!” Danilo shook his head, “How do you run out of Swift Intruder!?”

...Ohh. 

Amador just barely suppressed a giggle. 

Victor shrugged, “I don’t know, darling.”

“Did somebody buy them out?” He asked, “Who would buy them out?”

“I’m afraid I’m to blame for that.”

They turned at the sound of Amador’s voice as he approached. 

“Oh. Hello, Amador,” Victor smiled flirtatiously. 

He always smiled flirtatiously. Just like he always flirted with everybody. It was just how he was. 

Amador smiled, “Hi, Vicki! Hi, Dani!”

“Oh, umm,” Danilo smiled shyly, “Hi.”

And, Danilo was always shy around everyone. Even Victor. Which was probably what attracted Victor to him. It certainly attracted Amador. 

“Damn, Amador,” Victor stood up, “That is a nice outfit.”

“Yeah, it’s, umm...” Danilo blushed, “cute...”

Amador batted his eyes, “Well, thank you, boys. It was a gift from Marina. She says hi, by the way.”

“Well, you can thank her for the boner that she’s unintentionally given me,” Victor chuckled. 

“So...” Danilo shifted his feet, “You bought out the, umm... you know...?”

“The Intruder? Yes,” Amador confirmed, “Me and Aurelio bought them out yesterday. But, don’t worry.”

Amador plucked three vials out of his left stocking. 

“I can spare a few for a couple of horny boys.”

“Well, thank you, Amador,” Victor smiled. 

“What’s the catch?”

Amador turned to Danilo with an innocent look on his face. 

“Why, Dani, whatever are you talking about? There is no catch.”

“Nothing is free,” Danilo shook his head, “Tell us what you want, I’m sure we can provide it.”

Ever the merchant. 

“Nothing gets by you, does it?” Amador smiled, “Very well, then. In exchange for Intruder vials, I would like you to use some. On me.”

Danilo blushed, “I figured as much...”

“Well, I’m all for it,” Victor smiled. 

Of course he would be. Though someday, Amador might have to tell him that he’d had sex with the boy’s father once... 

“Danilo?”

Danilo blushed harder and nodded. 

“Marvelous!” Amador beamed, “Take me somewhere, boys!”

***

Victor and Danilo escorted Amador back to the gardens. 

They walked down the paths of vast greenery, in search of somewhere for some intimate privacy. Obviously, Amador could have found them a spot in no time at all, but he wanted to see where they would take him. 

“There,” Danilo pointed out in the dark. 

He pointed to a crawlspace underneath the shrubbery. Amador knew that area, he’d been in there plenty of times. It was perfect. 

The three of them crawled under and emerged into a small clearing, surrounded on all sides by green, hiding them from sight. 

“I like this place,” Victor stated. 

“Me too,” Amador bopped his cute nose, “But, I’m sure you didn’t bring us here to admire the scenery.”

Victor smiled and kissed him. Amador kissed him back, full of virile need and desire. 

“Is there a position you want?” Amador asked. 

“Can I do you from behind? So Danilo can get some attention?”

“Sure.”

Normally, Amador preferred to be able to see his partner’s face, but there were three of them, and like Victor had said, this way Danilo wouldn’t be left out. 

Amador turned onto his hands and knees, looking up at Danilo and smiling. 

“And, what do you want, cutie?”

“Oh... Uhh...”

He was blushing insanely. 

“Don’t be afraid to ask, darling,” Victor assured him as he pulled Amador’s leggings down, finding one of the hidden vials and pulling it out as he did. 

“Uhh... C-can I... uhh... put it in your mouth?”

“Of course,” Amador batted his eyes. 

Sucking was actually more of Aurelio’s strong suit than his, but he was certainly no stranger to it. 

Behind him, Victor pressed against him and pushed inside, causing him to moan. In front of him, Danilo fumbled to get his dick out of his pants. 

When it was finally out, Danilo inched forward until it was in Amador’s face. Amador smiled and stuck his tongue out, licking across the head, causing Danilo to shudder. 

He placed his mouth around the head, just as Victor expertly hit his happy spot, causing Amador to squeak around the dick, which in turn, caused Danilo to jump. 

Amador slid further down, using his tongue the whole way, sucking as intimately as need be. Once he had the whole thing in his mouth, he started going back and forth on it, getting into rhythm with Victor’s thrusts. 

Dicks were yummy. 

He should do this more often. 

After some time between them, Amador felt himself getting close. He reached a hand up to himself and pulled to orgasm. He moaned around the dick, and soon, Danilo was shooting down his throat, as he expertly swallowed it all. Soon after, Victor tensed inside him and came. And, all were satisfied. 

They pulled out, leaving Amador’s mouth and anus empty, collapsing backward in satisfaction as they did. Amador stood and pulled his leggings up. 

He pulled a couple of vials from his stocking and handed them to Victor, “As promised.”

He took them with a smile, “Thank you, kind sir.”

“What are we going to do now?” Danilo asked tiredly. 

“I think we should just stay here a while,” Victor yawned, “Maybe we’ll get around to breaking in those new vials at some point.”

“Enjoy yourselves, boys,” Amador told them. He started to crawl back under, “Thanks for a lovely evening! Goodnight!”

“Goodnight!”

***

After he’d done the deed with Victor and Danilo, Amador found Feliciano and Aurelio—to be more specific, he found Feliciano buried inside Aurelio—and they decided to take a walk in the gardens. Elena, Oro, and Santana trailed behind them, playing around and calling each other, ‘buddy.’ 

“Do you have any idea what this new Court meeting is all about?” Amador asked. 

“Honestly, no,” Aurelio admitted, “Everyone is keeping it entirely quiet. I know it has something to do with the Queen’s audience with Lady Rivera.”

Lady Brenda Rivera had shown up unannounced earlier that day for an audience with Aunt Reyna. Whatever they had talked about was apparently cause enough for another hush-hush gathering of the Monarch’s Court. 

Amador shrugged, “Perhaps it’s just to discuss the recent treachery in the Bosque Oscuro.”

“Why would that be cause for a hushed gathering?”

“Maybe they just don’t want to alarm people.”

“I don’t think so...”

“I don’t get it!” Feliciano complained, “Why would House Robles break their vow to House Reyes and side with House Del Fuego?”

Aurelio picked a flower, “Wealth. Recognition. Power. These are things they’ve been wanting for ages. If they help House Del Fuego win the rebellion, they’ll get it all. At least, that’s what they were promised.”

“But, surely they realize that they stand no chance!” Feliciano stated, “Two Great Houses against eighteen? They simply cannot win!”

“Don’t be so sure,” Amador told him, “Aside from the fact that we have yet to begin an actual conflict, Houses Robles and Del Fuego possess two of the largest and most elite armies in the Kingdom. Together, they may actually pose a real threat to the Kingdom.”

Feliciano scowled, “I still can’t understand why people would actually want to rebel against the Crown! Queen Reyna is a great leader! The Kingdom is perfect!”

“Not everyone in the Kingdom has it as good as we do,” Amador stated, “We’re the future protectors of the west and south. After the Crown, our families are arguably the most privileged and powerful in the realm. House Del Fuego is just greedy, but House Robles can’t boast about that kind of power. The Del Fuego’s offered them that, so they couldn’t possibly refuse.”

Feliciano made an annoyed noise, “I guess we’re lucky that House Duran is still loyal.”

Agreed,” Aurelio stated, “If they weren’t, we would actually be in trouble.” He reached up and placed the flower behind Feliciano’s ear, “There you go. Doesn’t he look pretty?”

“As pretty as an angel,” Amador agreed. 

Feliciano blushed and smiled bashfully. 

“Amador Del Mar!”

The boys turned to see Sir Paco Figueroa marching toward them. 

“Oh!” Amador nodded, “Hello again, Sir!”

Elena, Oro, and Santana walked forward. 

Mewl mewl mewl, ‘Hi, buddy!’ 

“Can we help you, Sir?” Aurelio asked. 

He stopped in front of them, “You can’t, but they can. The Del Mar boy. And, you’re the grandson of Lord Mendoza, yes?”

“Yes,” Feliciano nodded, “How can we help you, Sir?”

“Want another go?” Amador batted his eyes, “I’d be happy to oblige. Like the new attire?”

“Yeah. Where’d you get it?”

“A gift from my sister.”

“It’s cute. It really suits you.”

“Why, thank you,” Amador batted his eyes. 

“A shame it’ll be ruined soon...”

Amador smiled coyly, “You want to help me ruin it?”

“I can do it on my own.”

“Ooh!”

Sir Paco’s sexiness was making Amador hot! 

“It’ll look good in crimson...”

Amador’s smile dropped. 

“...What?”

That... didn’t sound sexy at all. 

What was he talking about? 

“It’s nice,” Sir Paco nodded, “And, in the meantime, I’ve got a gift for you too...”

He drew his sword. 

Wait! 

What was he doing!? 

“...From Castle Del Fuego.”

Amador’s heart skipped a beat. 

He raised his sword to strike. 

“LOOK OUT!!!”

Aurelio pushed them out of the way just in time. They ended up in a pile on the ground, while the knight looked over them. He raised his sword again. 

HISS HISS HISS, ‘FUCK YOU, BUDDY!!!’ 

The cats pounced on him. 

“Agh—! What the—!?”

They scratched at him up and down. But, he was fast. In a single spin, he threw them all off simultaneously. Aurelio’s cat got caught in the bushes. 

The treacherous knight marched over to him and raised his blade, “Mangy, flea-bitten beast!”

“ORO!!!” Aurelio shrieked. 

Suddenly, a small blade flew out of the bushes. 

FLK

It hit Sir Paco right between the eyes. 

In seconds, his lifeless body collapsed to the ground. 

Oro scrambled out of the bushes. 

Mewl, ‘Spy buddy! You saved me!’ 

‘Spy buddy?’

A young, golden-skinned woman emerged from the bushes. 

“Chiquita!?” Aurelio looked shocked. 

The heiress to House Ayala—and Aurelio’s second cousin—reached down and pulled her knife from the knight’s skull. 

“Nice getup, cuz.”

The boys helped each other to stand. 

“You saved our lives!” Feliciano stated

Chiquita shrugged, “That’s my job,” she looked back down at the corpse. 

“Who was that?” Feliciano asked Amador. 

“That...” Amador was still trying to process all of this, “That was Sir Paco Figueroa. Lord Josue’s firstborn.”

“Figueroa?” Feliciano looked confused, “But, that’s...”

“A vassal of House Rosales... Of the Llanura De Rosas... In the west.”

Chiquita looked up at them. 

“It seems that rebel influence isn’t contained to the north.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN-DUN-DUNNN
> 
> Yes, those outfits are basically the masculine versions of Marina and Maite’s outfits. Who else loves them? I certainly do! I think they suit them wonderfully! 
> 
> Up until the end there, this whole chapter was just a lot of random smut. I hope you liked it, cuz if you can’t tell, most of this story has too much action from a lil smut in between. So yeah. 
> 
> Threesome #1 was originally just supposed to be implied, but then I figured ‘Ah what the hell. Three threesomes makes more sense than two.’ Plus, it’s Amador, what did you expect? 
> 
> Threesome #2 was put in just to reintroduce the MC’s of The Highborn Mercenary. I mean, they’re in this story already, and since their own story just ended, why the hell not bring them back!? I was certainly glad to see the happy couple again. 
> 
> Threesome #3 was really just added to finally introduce Victor Loyola, but I think it was Danilo who ended up stealing the show. Correct me if I’m wrong, but I think Feliciano has a new rival in the cuteness category, eh? I certainly think so. 
> 
> Next chapter, we return to the Ramos tower, and a lot of stuff goes down, including the reveal of the FIRST part (NOT the whole thing) of what Reyna and Brenda were discussing. A LOT of other stuff happens too. Look forward to that! 
> 
> See you next week!


	29. Banneret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A whole lot happens this week! 
> 
> First, I must note that the FIRST PART (NOT the whole thing!) of what Reyna and Brenda talked about comes to light. It’s a surprise! 
> 
> Second, Victor and Esteban are especially fluffy in this chapter, and they both end up helping each other with things. Victor helps Esteban with a phobia (No, it is NOT an ‘I’m scared’ phobia!) and Esteban helps Victor with a fetish (No, it is NOT a rape fetish!) both of which have been hinted at throughout the story. So, be prepared for that! 
> 
> More news at the bottom! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Why are these so... fucking tight!?”

“It’s formalwear.”

“It’s fucking ridiculous!”

Victor was wearing a tight, white linen shirt with a low V-line, exposing his chest, that was tucked into even tighter, black breeches. Esteban was wearing the same thing, except that his V-line shirt was fancier, and his breeches were turquoise in representation of House Reyes. 

Esteban smirked at him, “And, here I thought you would enjoy looking important.”

“If I wanted to look important, I’d have worn my armor!” Victor tugged at his breeches, “These are just stupid! They’re riding up my asshole!”

“Good to know. Can you get your dick out?”

“What?”

“Your dick. Can you get it out?”

“...No.”

“Oh. Well, that is stupid. I guess I won’t be able to pull you away and have my way with you in a dark corner whenever I want.”

Victor blushed. 

“Heh,” Esteban smiled, “You look so little without your armor.”

“What?”

“I mean,” Esteban explained, “You are still one of the taller people I’ve met, but you know, not as tall as me, so compared to me, you’re small,” he giggled, “It’s cute.”

Actually now that he mentioned it, Esteban was... very noticeably taller than him now... 

He was literally like half a head taller than him... 

How did he never notice this before? 

This only made Victor blush harder, “Let’s talk about something else!”

“Alright. Well, since we’re going to breakfast with nobles and aristocrats, it may seem out of place for some nameless commoner to just show up.”

“I saved your life!”

“I know. But, that’s how aristocracy works.”

“It’s not my fault I don’t have a surname or a fancy title! We’ve been over this!”

“Actually, you do have a title.”

“...What?”

“A title. You have one. Congratulations on that, by the way,” he picked up a letter from the desk, “This arrived last night.”

Victor took it and looked it over. 

***

Victor of the Río De La Luz, 

You have shown great courage and bravery in your rescue and continued defense of the Crown Prince Esteban Reyes. Unfortunately, we cannot be there to reward you in person, but we would like to show what little amount of gratitude that is possible through paper. By request of Lady Brenda Rivera of the Río De La Luz, and by order of Queen Regnant Reyna Reyes the Gracious, Reigning Monarch of Ravarra, you are hereby granted the title of knight banneret. Congratulations. You shall receive an official reward upon your arrival at the Ciudad Del Fundador. May God and magic watch over you. 

Signed,   
Anselmo Peña, Warden of the Royal Guard  
Luis Ayala, Knight Premier of Ravarra

***

Victor had to reread the letter three times to make sure that he’d read it right. 

“...I’m a knight?”

“Sort of,” Esteban explained, “A knight banneret is someone who is unofficially knighted without a ceremony during wartime, and awaits proper knighthood whenever possible. They aren’t necessarily commanders, but they are known to take leadership positions in battle. So basically, you will be a knight, but you aren’t just yet. So someday, you will be, ‘Sir Victor,’ but for now, you are, ‘Banneret Victor,’ or, ‘master banneret.’”

Banneret Victor. 

Not as catchy as Sir Victor, and not even close to High Sir Victor, but it was still something. 

Victor laughed happily, “My father would be so proud. Everyone in the village would be so proud.”

“And now, you can come to breakfast with a title. Speaking of which, we’d better get going. We wouldn’t want to be late.”

They straightened up and left the room, descending down the numerous flights of stairs. 

Victor kept mumbling happily to himself, “Banneret Victor! Banneret Victor!”

“Ugh, you’re already full of yourself!” Esteban rolled his eyes. 

“I have a title! I have something to throw around in people’s faces now!”

“Yeah. Whatever.”

“Why aren’t you proud of me!?”

“I am. I said congratulations.”

“You think I’m satisfied with that?” Victor smirked, “Maybe I should use it to seduce somebody. Make you jealous.”

“I wouldn’t be jealous.”

“You know damn-well you would!”

“Try me. Go ahead. Flirt with any boy you want.”

Hmph! 

Well, if Esteban wouldn’t get jealous over flirting with a boy... 

As if on cue, a young, pretty handmaiden walked by. 

Esteban followed his gaze, “Oh... Fuck no! Victor, don’t you even think—!”

“Excuse me, madam!”

The handmaiden stopped and turned, “Oh, how can I help you, sir?”

As Victor got closer, he realized that she was actually really pretty. She had shiny, olive skin and flowing, dark hair with dreamy, green eyes. 

Oh, this was just fucking perfect! 

“Hi,” Victor made his best flirtatious smile, “What’s your name?”

“Oh, umm,” she blushed, “Eréndira, sir.”

“Eréndira. That’s a beautiful name. I’m Victor,” he made a seductive pose, “Banneret Victor.”

“Oh,” she watched every move he made, “Congratulations, master banneret.”

“Why, thank you,” he moved in closer to her, “And, what House do you belong to, Lady Eréndira? Torres? Urquiza? Or, are you from outside the Bosque?”

“Umm,” she laughed a little, “I’m not noble blood.”

“No!” Victor knew that. “A common girl with such beauty? I can’t believe it!”

She giggled and smiled bashfully, “Yes, I’m just a commoner. I’ve been a commoner all my life.”

“Well, I doubt you will be for long,” he reached up and stroked her hair, “You’re such a pretty girl. Nobles would die for your hand,” he leaned forward and whispered, “And, if they don’t, I certainly would.”

She was redder than a rose. 

“Ahem!” Esteban called over, “We’re late for breakfast, master banneret!”

“That’s my cue. I am a loyal servant of his grace, after all. I protect him from dragons and trolls singlehandedly.”

“Oh...” she kept smiling, “Really?...”

“VICTOR!!!”

“I suppose I should be going.”

“Of course,” she curtsied, “Good day, master banneret.”

He winked at her, “Until we meet again, fair Eréndira.”

She smiled again, then rushed off. 

Victor returned to Esteban, who was glaring daggers at him. 

“Your Prince commands you to sleep on the floor tonight.”

Victor smirked, “Can Eréndira sleep there with me?”

“He also commands you to cut your own balls off.”

Victor snickered as they kept walking. 

“You think I’m joking?”

“Yeah, kind of.”

“I’m not! You know what I’m going to do to you, Victor!?”

“What are you going to do to me, Esteban?”

“I’m going to kill you!”

“...What!?”

“That’s right! I’m going to kill you! And then, I’ll fuck your corpse until it starts to rot! Then, I’ll have you buried in the Palace gardens, and I’ll come by everyday to pee on your grave!”

“Wha—? Esteban!”

...Would he actually do that? 

Esteban scowled, “Don’t! Flirt! With! Girls!”

“Fuck, okay! Shit!”

“Good!”

They continued walking in tense silence. 

“...What’s with that?” Victor finally asked, “You claimed to be completely alright with me flirting with a boy, but you’re mad when I flirt with a girl? Why?”

Esteban was pouting, “I don’t fucking know, I just... I feel like if you had a crush on another boy, I could just easily win you back to me, but if you had a crush on a girl...”

“What?”

“...Then, you would stop liking boys altogether. And, I’d never stand a chance with you again.”

What!? 

That was the dumbest shit! 

“What if I liked both?”

Esteban kept pouting, “Do you?”

“I don’t think so. I certainly haven’t shown any evidence of such before. But, would it matter if I did?”

“It would to me...”

“Hey, Esteban!” 

Victor stopped him and put his hands on his shoulders. It felt kind of silly since Victor was the littler one, but he had to get his point across. 

“I like boys, you know that much. If I liked girls too—which I’m fairly certain that I don’t—that would just be me. But either way, none of that matters! Because, I love you! No matter what I like, I love you! Nothing will ever change that.”

Esteban looked down. He sighed. 

“Okay. I understand. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“But, if you ever commit infidelity, I don’t care who with, I’ll let my grandmother kill you, and then I really will piss on your grave.”

Victor blushed. He really didn’t need that in these pants... “Let’s talk about something else!”

“Like what?”

“Like... I’m going to be a knight.”

Esteban snorted, “You’re impossible.”

They continued their walk on a happier note. 

***

As soon as they reached the banquet hall, Lord Silvio and his family were there to greet them. Gilberto was standing to the side, beaming brightly. 

“Your grace,” Lord Silvio bowed, “I am pleased you could join us. The Bosque nobility will be pleased to see you. And, Banneret Victor, now, isn’t it? I just heard the news. Congratulations are in order.”

Gilberto was smiling so widely that Victor was worried his face would break open. 

Victor bowed his head, “Thank you, Lord Ramos. I hope that I can live up to such a position.”

“I’m certain that you already have. Come!” He waved them over, “Let us dine. Forgive my manners, but I’m famished.”

The Ramos’s turned and entered the hall. 

Gilberto bounced forward and hugged him, “Oh, Victor! Banneret Victor! I’m so happy for you!”

Victor patted his head, “Why thank you, little lord Herrera. How do you feel about attending a banquet in the rival forest?”

Gilberto backed out, “Right now, it’s my own forest that’s my rival. The people here are really friendly. More than they ever were at home,” he looked him up and down and smiled bashfully, “You look really nice in that outfit.”

“Well, thank you,” Victor still felt ridiculous, “You do as well.”

He was wearing a yellow-green V-line shirt and brown breeches. 

“Thanks. But...” he pulled on his breeches, “These are uncomfortably tight.”

“It’s formalwear,” Victor stated reluctantly. 

Esteban just smirked at him. 

“It’s too tight!” 

He started fingering a certain lump at the front of his breeches, then seemed to remember that he was being watched, and blushed. 

Esteban snickered, “Let’s go inside. I’m famished too.”

They entered the banquet hall to find it bustling with aristocrats. 

Lord Silvio sat at the head of the table. When he saw them, he raised his hands. 

“My lords and ladies, sirs and dames, masters and mistresses, I present to you Crown Prince Esteban Reyes, and his rescuer, Banneret Victor.”

Everyone clapped. 

Victor had never felt so important before. 

Two nobles walked up to them and bowed. 

“Your grace. Lord Beltran and Lady Elvira Madera, at your service.”

“A pleasure, my lord and lady,” Esteban nodded. 

“The pleasure is all ours, your grace,” Lord Beltran stated, “It pleases us to see you alive and well.”

“That, I am. All thanks to Banneret Victor, here.”

“Indeed,” Lady Elvira nodded, “The whole Kingdom is in your debt, master banneret.”

Victor nodded, “I simply do what I must, my lady.”

“You are too humble,” Lord Beltran chuckled, “I can see that—“

Just then, Benedicto walked up to them. 

“Good morning, Prince Esteban. Victor—Excuse me. Banneret Victor,” he chuckled, “Congratulations on—“

“By God!” Lady Elvira looked horrified, “Benita!?”

Benita? 

Wait... 

No, Victor remembered... 

That was Benedicto’s birth name... 

His girl name. 

Benedicto turned to the nobles, and his expression dropped. 

“Oh, hell no...”

“Benita!?” Lord Beltran looked at his wife, “Elvira, dear, you must be mistaken! There’s no way that—!”

“—I think I’d recognize my own daughter, Beltran!”

...

...

...

...DAUGHTER!!!??

Benedicto looked like he wanted to die. 

“Benedicto,” Esteban looked at him, “Are these... your parents?”

Benedicto crossed his arms. 

“They used to be...”

“Benita! Good God, Benita!” Lord Beltran pointed, “What have you done to your beautiful hair!?”

“Shaved it all off,” he scowled, “Along with any connection I ever had to either of you.”

“Benita, that is enough!” Lady Elvira scolded, “Apologize to your father this—!”

“—He is not my father,” he turned to her, “And, you are not my mother.”

“Benita Madera!”

“My name is Benedicto,” he looked away, “Just Benedicto. Not Benita, and for a time, not even Madera. But hey, it’s out in the open now, so what the fuck. It’ll certainly teach the two of you a lesson. My name is Benedicto Madera. Wrong-bodied son and heir to his bloodline. And, you two are a disgrace to parents everywhere.”

“Ben—!”

“There is nothing left between us.”

He turned to the rest of them. Gilberto looked especially sad. 

“Apologies, don’t let my mood ruin your morning,” he told them, “Enjoy breakfast. I’ll be... somewhere.”

Benedicto stormed out of the hall. Victor made to go after him, but Gilberto stopped him. 

“I’ll talk to him,” Gilberto assured him, “You stay. Enjoy breakfast.”

Gilberto rushed off after him. 

“My... apologies for that, your grace,” Lord Beltran stated, “Let us put that mess aside and try to enjoy our meal.”

Esteban stared blankly, “Yes. Let’s.”

Victor could feel that Esteban was about to explode. Victor felt the same way. Even now, in this day and age, there were still people like the Madera’s. People too traditionalist to even accept the reality of their own children. It made him want to stab something... 

Victor managed to calm down, and everyone took their seats at the banquet table. Esteban sat at the opposite head, while Victor was placed in between Anya and Gabriela. 

“Congratulations, Banneret Victor,” Ricardo stated from Gabriela’s other side. 

Gabriela gave him a wet kiss, “Ooh, it’s so exciting! You deserve that, and so much more!”

“Yes, and you shall have more,” Anya stated, “But for now, congratulations.”

Victor smiled, “Thank you. All of you. I’ll try to live up to it.”

“We know you will!” Gabriela told him. 

“Yes,” Anya nodded, “That, you will.”

Victor nodded. Then, he whispered to Anya, “Well?”

“Nothing is certain, but I have reason to believe that the she remains incarcerated.”

Well, that was a huge relief. 

But also, a huge disturbance. 

If it wasn’t her, then that meant they were dealing with someone else. Hopefully whoever it was didn’t have the kind of power that she did... 

Lord Silvio stood and everyone was silent. He raised his chalice. 

“A toast. To Banneret Victor’s promotion, and to Prince Esteban’s safe return home. ‘A light in the darkness.’”

“‘A light in the darkness.’”

Everyone raised their chalices, then took a sip. Mm. Victor nearly fell into his. This was some damn good wine! 

“Now,” Lord Silvio sat again, “Since we’re all gathered here on this fine day, I believe it’s only appropriate that we have some entertainment with our meal, hmm? Maite, my dear,” Lord Silvio turned to his daughter, “Regale us on the story of the founders of magic.”

The founders of magic. Everyone in Ravarra must have heard that story as a child. But honestly, at least to Victor, it never got old. 

“As you wish, Father,” Maite bowed her head. She turned to Marina and nodded. They pulled out their wands and aimed toward the middle of the table. 

SWOOSH SWOOSH

Everyone oohed as the shimmering, blue smoke appeared. The smoke transformed into figures and images as the story began... 

“Everyone here knows of the Four Kingdoms of old. Back when this great continent of Ravarra was known as Cuatro Reinos, and the Kingdom we know today was divided in quarters. Delmara, Navera, Rafuego, and Selvaro. 

But, something that is almost forgotten to history is that, thousands, maybe millions of years prior to the Founder and the Unificación, a new realm had risen up. A realm in the heartlands. Not a Kingdom, but a Principality. The Principality of Corazones. 

Corazones was created when the heartlands were conquered, taken from the inner edges of the Four Kingdoms, by a Rafueguese man named Satanás. Today, he is known as the Demon Prince. 

The Demon Prince was an evil man. A tyrant who tormented his own people, and did as he pleased, for the good of his own benefit. Everyone who lived under his reign suffered, and would suffer day after day with no end in sight. Until one day... 

In the outer reaches of Corazones, three humble farmers, siblings, lived there. Santana, Santiago, and Santamaría. One day, they were tending to their crops and livestock, when they were approached by a Man from the sky. They recognized that Man. For, that Man was God. 

‘Look!’ They said, ‘Look, it is He! It is God! He who has created, and controls this world!’ ‘Yes, my children,’ God replied, ‘It is I. Your Creator. But, not your controller. There is something,’ God explained, ‘Something that lives inside each and every one of my children. It controls the world, while I oversee from the Kingdom of Heaven. That something is called magic. Magic lives inside of you. Inside of all of my children. But, it is you three that I have chosen to harness it.’

‘You shall harness magic,’ He said, ‘And, you shall use it to end the cruel reign of the Demon Prince, and when he is gone, you three shall take his place. But, be warned, my children. For magic to be true, it must be harnessed equally, and used all in the same. I choose you, my children. I choose you to save Corazones. I choose you to defeat the Demon Prince. I choose you. Do not fail.’ And with that, God gave them the power to harness magic, creating the first ever magic users... But, they did not heed God’s warning, and disagreed on how best to use their newfound power... 

Santana wanted to use magic to aid the common people, and to rally them against the Demon Prince, and to have them name them as his successors. Santiago wanted to use magic to face the Demon Prince head-on, and defeat him and take his place themselves. And, Santamaría wanted to use magic to gain favor with the aristocracy, and convince them to rebel and overthrow the Demon Prince, and crown them in his place. They could not agree on how best to handle it, so they went about it their separate ways. 

In the end, it took all three to defeat him, but they did so, and a crevice was opened in the ground, dragging the tyrant to the pits of Hell, and leaving Corazones at peace. The reign of the Demon Prince had come to an end. Everyone in Corazones rejoiced, and the siblings were named the new rulers of the Principality. 

What happened then, you may ask? If they defeated him together, then why are their disciples divided today? Well, allow us to answer just that. 

After the Demon Prince was overthrown, and the siblings took his place, they became famous throughout Cuatro Reinos as Princess Santana la Luz, Prince Santiago el Oscuro, and Princess Santamaría la Gris. Everything seemed perfect, but in truth, the siblings continued to disagree on just how to run their new Principality. 

They squabbled, they accused, they fought, and eventually it was too much. Soon, there was a standoff. The three siblings battled each other for full control of Corazones, while their followers looked on in horror and fright. Their quarrel caused magic to divide, to divide into three, and it became too much for them to handle. When it was over, Corazones was quiet, magic was divided, and the three siblings were dead. 

Then, a Delmaran aristocrat named Santos Reyes emerged onto the sight of the battle, and called upon God. ‘God almighty! Your chosen are dead, and your magic is divided! What are we, your children, to do now!?’ God showed himself to Lord Reyes. ‘Do not be angry with your fallen, my children, for while they have made a grave mistake, they did so only for you. The magics are divided, but I have not given up on my children. From now on, the magics shall choose from you, my children, whomever they deem worthy to harness them, starting with you, Lord Reyes. But, magic is too raw for you to handle alone. Therefore, I give to you this.’ And, God presented him with a rock of obsidian. ‘Use this, my children. It shall help you to harness the raw magics, and keep from making the mistakes that the three have made. And, fear not, for I shall be watching over you from now until forever. Goodbye, my children.’ And with that, God left them with their new power. 

Lord Reyes then began to gather the new magic users in what is today the Ciudad Del Fundador, and constructed the three Basilicas to the siblings that we see today. The heartlands were divided once more, and Lord Reyes returned his loyalty to Delmara, and Cuatro Reinos was once again but Four Kingdoms. 

Today, the legacy of the three siblings, and their rivalry, lives on through their disciples, but they all continue to have one thing in common. 

They are all creations and followers of God and magic.”

And with that, the story was concluded. 

The smoke disintegrated, and the room was silent. 

Lord Silvio clapped, “Bravo! Well done!”

Everyone clapped. 

Maite and Marina bowed their heads. 

Anya turned to Victor, “Enlightening, as always.”

Victor nodded, “As always.”

***

Gilberto found Benedicto sitting out in the courtyard next to the statue of Prince Sol. The poor boy looked miserable. 

“Benedicto?”

The boy looked up at him as he approached. 

“What are you doing here? You’ll miss breakfast.”

Gilberto sat next to him, “I can go without breakfast. But, I can’t go with my friend in a mood. Are you okay?”

“Yes,” he sighed, “No. I don’t know. I just... This is why I didn’t want to see them. I haven’t seen them since I left, and...” he sighed again, “Those people... those aren’t my parents. Parents are supposed to love and accept their children unconditionally. I just...”

Gilberto looked down, “Do you want to be alone?”

Benedicto shook his head, “No. No, I don’t. I need someone right now.”

“Okay,” Gilberto agreed. 

Benedicto turned to him. He just stared. 

Gilberto found himself again making note of Benedicto’s features. His light skin. His shiny, bald head. His androgynous face. His bright, blue eyes. Gilberto had nothing to say. 

“Thank you,” Benedicto stated suddenly, “For being here for me. For caring about me.”

Gilberto didn’t say anything for a second. Then, he smiled and nodded. 

“Always.”

***

After breakfast, Esteban had been taken off to socialize with all of the nobles. 

As much as he would have liked to stay with him, lucky little Banneret Victor didn’t have to go through all of that, so he’d decided to go back up to their room and wait for him there. 

And of course, by the time he reached it, he had already worked off breakfast. 

As soon as he entered, he went over to the bookshelf and looked for a book to pass the time. 

They were all things he’d known about before. ‘King Marcel the Founder: How the Unificación Came to Be.’ ‘Queen Elena the Warrior: How the Women of Ravarra Became Equal to Men.’ ‘Queen Veta the Cunning: How the Emerald Almost Rebelled Against the Crown.’ He considered picking up the book entitled, ‘King Guillermo the Thespian: Ruler, Writer, and Stage Performer,’ when another book began to glow. 

That was odd. 

He walked over and read the title. 

‘King Samuel the Rightful: How an Exiled Boy Reclaimed His Mother’s Throne.’ 

King Samuel. 

Victor’s God-name. 

Well, obviously he was meant to read this book. 

He made to pick it up... 

“Ah. There you are, master banneret.”

Victor looked over to see Esteban at the door with a smile on his face. 

Victor lowered his hands from the shelf, “I thought you were mingling.”

“I was,” he walked in, “But, I managed to get away.”

“Why?”

He came over and ran a knuckle gently over Victor’s cheek. 

“Because, I wanted to spend some time alone with my banneret.”

“...Oh.”

“Yeah. I know I basically brushed it off earlier, but I really am proud of you. You deserve it.”

“Thanks, Esteban.”

“And so, I brought you a little gift.”

Esteban pulled a little bag from his belt and offered it to him. 

Victor took it, “What is it?”

“Sweets.”

Victor looked up at him, “Sweets? Are you trying to woo me with sweets?”

“Maybe I am,” Esteban smiled, “Would that work?”

“Depends. What kind of sweets are they?”

“Sugared tamarind.”

“Oh!”

“You’ve heard of them?”

“I have,” Victor nodded, “My mother says they’re delicious, but I’ve never had the pleasure of trying them.”

Esteban cupped his chin, “Well then, now you may have that pleasure.”

Victor smiled at him. He opened the bag and reached in, coming out with a sticky, brown ball covered in sugar. 

“Fair warning,” Esteban stated, “They’re extremely sour.”

“I like sour.”

“Good.”

Victor turned the sticky lump over in his fingers. Then, he brought it to his lips and bit. 

WOW!!! 

‘SOUR,’ WAS PUTTING IT LIGHTLY!!! 

He took another bite. 

“How is it?”

“I love it! Consider me wooed!”

His mouth was watering like a stream! 

“Good. Here, let me have a taste.”

Esteban cupped his chin again and brought his face up. He kissed him, hard with passion. He slipped his tongue into Victor’s mouth, running over his teeth, his gums, his roof, his own tongue. 

He was so tall... 

Victor felt so helpless against him, and he loved it.... 

Finally, Esteban retracted with a smile. 

“Mmm. Delicious.”

He brought a hand up and caressed Victor’s bare chest. He slipped it into his V-line and lightly pinched the nipple he found there. 

“Why don’t we celebrate your promotion, master banneret,” he whispered, “Properly.”

Victor chuckled, “Was there an aphrodisiac in the tamarind?”

“No, but now I wish I’d thought of that,” he smiled, “So, what do you say?”

Esteban reached back and wandered downward... 

“Tempting,” Victor flustered as he put the bag of sweets down, “But, that’s more of a before-breakfast thing, don’t you think?”

“Is that a no?”

“No, it’s a, ‘not yet,’” Victor looked outside, “I think I want to take a walk first.”

“A walk!?”

“Yeah,” Victor nodded, “I was going to read, but meh, I don’t feel like it anymore. Now, I’m interested in taking a walk in the Bosque De La Luz.”

“Well, my boner just died...”

Victor smiled, “You’re welcome to join me.”

Esteban seemed to contemplate that. Then, he shrugged. 

“Eh, alright. I’ve got nothing better to do anyway. Besides, it’ll be nice to see the Bosque when I’m not running for my life.”

Victor beamed, “Wonderful!”

“But when we’re done, I’m going to fuck you so hard...”

“It’s a deal. Let’s go.”

Victor turned to the door. Esteban pinched his ass. 

“Hey!”

“Sorry,” Esteban shrugged with a smile, “Couldn’t resist.”

Then in one fluid motion, Esteban swept Victor into his arms bridal style. 

“AH—!” Victor yelped as he wrapped his arms around Esteban’s neck, “What the hell?”

“You must be tired from walking up those stairs,” Esteban smiled at him, “I’ll carry you back down.”

“Carry me? Why?”

“I don’t know. Because, I want to,” they started to leave the room, “You know, you’re nowhere near as heavy without your armor.”

Victor looked up at him. 

Esteban chuckled, “What are you giving me those kitten eyes for?”

“How are you so...” Victor found himself asking, “...strong?”

“Sandro made sure I got good exercise ever since I was little,” he explained, “Said a Prince should have the body of the knights that surround him. It’s certainly working out now.”

He placed his forehead against Victor’s. 

“You’re such a cutie.”

Victor blushed, “Someone will see!”

“Let them see.”

“Why are you being so romantic right now?”

“I honestly don’t know,” he shrugged, “Maybe I’m drunk. Maybe it’s your adorable outfit. Maybe it’s how little and cute you are all of the sudden. Maybe it’s all three at once. I don’t know. You complaining?”

“No. I was just wondering. I like you being romantic.”

Victor nestled into Esteban’s torso, his nose going past the V-line and nuzzling against his bare chest. 

Esteban kissed his forehead, “Well, I like being romantic.”

Esteban carried Victor down the rest of the way in an intimate silence. 

***

“We really shouldn’t stray too far from the tower,” Victor warned him. 

“It’s fun though,” Esteban stated, “The further away we are, the more alone we are with each other.”

“But, if we’re too far out, and we get caught, nobody will be able to hear us.”

Esteban smiled coyly at him. 

“Maybe that was my plan when I agreed to come out here with you...”

He walked over and got all up in Victor’s space. 

“Maybe I brought you out here to do things to you...”

“What sort of, ‘things?’”

“Anything... Nobody will be able to hear you scream.”

Victor blushed. 

He’d enjoyed hearing that. Way too much. 

“The Bosque is beautiful.”

Victor nodded, “Yeah. It is. I like to come across the bridge to here whenever I can. It’s a nice place to get away.”

Esteban smiled at him, “Maybe we can come and visit this place together when you’re a Guard. Just you, me, and the trees.”

“That is a nice thought,” Victor sighed, “I hope this conflict can be resolved soon.”

“Me too. But for now, we have to focus on getting home.”

“Yeah,” Victor turned to him, “I’ll get you home in one piece, beloved. I promise.”

Esteban smiled at him, “Thank you, master banneret.”

They continued to walk down the path in silence. 

“...Esteban?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you love me?”

Esteban squinted at him. 

“What type of dumbass quest—!?”

“I just,” Victor blushed, “want confirmation is all.”

Esteban snorted. He stopped walking and pulled Victor into a deep, affectionate kiss. 

“I love you more than anyone has ever loved anything or anyone, Victor. I promise.”

Victor smiled, “I love you too, Esteban.”

“Yeah, I know,” he punched his arm, “Now, stop asking stupid questions!”

“I just like hearing you say it...”

“Then, I’ll be sure to say it more often. Hmm. Hold on.”

Victor stopped walking, “What is it?”

“Nothing. Except that I apparently had too much wine at breakfast.”

“It was good wine.”

“It was. Now, I have to, according to you, go do what I apparently do best.”

“What?”

Esteban smiled at him, “You’re such an adorable imbecile.”

“Hey! What—?”

“I have to pee, Victor.”

“...Oh.”

Victor did say that... 

“Yeah,” Esteban walked off the path and into the tree line, “Come on.”

“I’ll just, uhh, wait here.”

“You think it’s wise to let a hunted Prince out-of-disguise wander off on his own?”

Shit... 

Without a word, Victor made to follow him. Esteban snickered and went further in. After a moment, Esteban stopped in front of a tree. 

“This one looks thirsty, don’t you think?”

“Just,” Victor blushed, “go, will you!?”

He didn’t need this right now... 

“You’re giving me orders now?”

“...Please!?”

Esteban snickered, “As you wish, master banneret.”

Victor rolled his eyes. He turned around as Esteban made to unlace his breeches. 

“And, just what do you think you’re doing?” Esteban asked, “I told you not to do that, remember?”

Victor tried not to sound smug, “I’m guarding your rear so no one can sneak up on you from behind.”

“...Oh. I didn’t think about that. You’re smarter than you look.”

“Right...”

“Regardless, I gave you an order!” Esteban stated, “Get over here and watch me pee! Your Prince commands it!”

FUCK... 

Reluctantly, Victor turned around. 

“Come on,” Esteban waved him over. 

Shit... 

Victor wanted to run away and hide. 

He walked over stiffly and stood beside his beloved Prince. 

“That’s better,” Esteban smiled. 

He turned back to the tree and unlaced. He pulled out and started to let loose, and Victor just... 

...Watched. 

“Well,” Esteban sounded amused, “Someone’s got a camper.”

“Huh?”

“You’re pitching a tent.”

Victor tensed. 

Slowly, he started to look down... 

SHIT!!! 

Victor covered it up with his hands. 

Which didn’t help the situation in the slightest. 

Esteban giggled, “Now, I see why you’re in such a pissy mood.”

Did he really have to use such wording!? 

“You like it,” Esteban smirked at him, “You like what you see, don’t you?”

“I do not!”

That was damn lie. 

Esteban looked back down, “Sure...”

He finished and laced back up. He turned to Victor with a smile. 

“You know what you have, Victor?”

Victor looked down, “A repulsive and disgusting fixation?”

Victor wanted to die... 

Then, Esteban cupped his chin and brought his face back up, pecking his lips. 

“An unusual, yet adorable fascination.”

Victor’s eyes widened. 

Was he... okay with it? 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I...” Victor blushed, “I thought you would think I was nasty and... odd.”

“Well, that’s what some people think of two boys together, so I really don’t have any place to judge.”

“Oh...”

“Besides,” Esteban continued smiling, “You should know by now that I love you no matter what. Regardless of whatever odd factors you have about yourself. In all honesty, you were already not exactly the most normal boy in the Kingdom...”

Victor blushed again. Esteban giggled. 

“And, I love you for that. I love you for your oddness. I love everything about you. Including this. Victor. I love you. Always.”

Victor let every last one of his words sink in. 

He felt tears forming in his eyes. 

“How...” his voice cracked, “How is it that I got to meet someone so... perfect?”

Esteban shrugged, “God must love you a lot.”

“He really must,” he wiped away a tear, “I’m the luckiest person in the realm.”

Esteban snorted, “Well then, if that’s the case, I must be the luckiest person in the world.”

They kissed, then smiled into each other’s eyes. 

“...It looks like I actually will be pissing on your grave.”

“Please don’t...”

Esteban chuckled, “Well, you’d better count on me making you hold it for me sometime,” he kissed his cheek, “Come along, master banneret. Let’s get back to the tower.”

“Yes, my Prince.”

And with that, Prince Esteban and Banneret Victor returned to the Ramos tower hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, would ya look at all that! 
> 
> Victor got a title and Benedicto took the next level in a way. Such fun had by all! Except Benedicto... And, Gilberto... You know what, I’m sure they’re fine now! Maybe they’re cuddling! I bet you’d all like that! 
> 
> Now, to clarify, Esteban’s phobia was biphobia, and I don’t think I need to explain what Victor’s fetish was. My fluffy boys! 
> 
> Now, for the other news: 
> 
> There’s a NEW story in the Ravarra series! 
> 
> Choice Is An Illusion is a story about the origins of Reyna and her first love. I’m posting it right after this chapter. I’ve been wanting to do this for a while, so I hope you decide to check it out! If so, see you there! 
> 
> Next week, we get to see the repercussions of what happened in the capital last week. Shit is about to go DOWWWN... 
> 
> See you next week!


	30. Investigate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is SOOO late I am so sorry! I’ll spare you all the details. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“They must think we’re idiots.”

“It does seem that way.”

“They’re the idiots!”

“It also seems that way. He did try to kill my cat. Maybe he was mentally ill.”

He must have been! 

What sort of abomination tried to kill someone’s pet!? 

“Seriously! Their House’s heir just happens to have been working for the Del Fuego’s, and they can only say that they had no clue!?”

Aurelio shrugged, “That’s their excuse. Her grace is still interrogating them, as well as House Rosales and everyone else from the Llanura De Rosas present. She’s even questioning High Sirs Tomas Rosales and Santiago Fuentes.”

High Sir Santiago. Amador liked him. He had a cute butt. And, he didn’t strike him as a traitor. But at this point, he couldn’t be sure of anything. 

Amador rubbed his face in annoyance, “I-I just can’t right now! The heir to House Figueroa—someone that I knew and trusted—just tried to kill us!”

“Just because you slept with him doesn’t mean he was trustworthy.”

“He betrayed the realm! A western man has betrayed the realm! We have our hands full with the northerners! We don’t need a rebellion in the west on top of that!” He put his hands on his hips, “Aunt Reyna needs to bring the blade down on them! Find out everything!”

“If she tortures them, there may just end up actually being a rebellion in the west. Besides, you should really have more sympathy,” Aurelio told him, “They just lost a family member.”

“Are you condoning his actions!?”

“Fuck no. He tried to kill you, and anyone who ever does that dies horribly. I see to that. But, still. A family member, Amador. How would you feel if Marina was killed?”

Ooh... 

Pretty damn bad, actually... 

“Th-that’s different!” Amador countered, “Marina’s not a traitor like him! That family member tried to murder us on behalf of House Del Fuego!” He sighed, “Why would they even want us dead? What do they even gain from our deaths?”

He looked over at Feliciano, who was cowering in the corner. The poor boy was always smiling. Not now. Now, he looked traumatized. Santana the cat was trying to make him feel better, but it wasn’t working. Amador wished he could make him feel better, but he couldn’t even do that for himself. 

Aurelio shrugged, “You two are the future protectors of the west and south, and the future lords of the two most Crown-loyal Houses in the Kingdom. On the off-chance that they actually end up victorious in this conflict, and if they were to be rid of you and your families, they could end up putting whomever they desired in your place. And, if they off you at a time like this, they’ll have less resistance when they attempt whatever they have planned... And, let’s not forget to consider the fact that you and Feliz are the respective seventh and fifth in line for the Royal Throne.”

Unfortunately, he was right. The line of succession was complicated, but for some stupid-ass reason, they were on it. Esteban was obviously the first in line—Amador hated to even consider needing to skip over him—Next was Scary Queen Santana. Third was Lord Celso Mendoza. Fourth was Esmeralda Mendoza. Then, fifth was Feliz. After that, the line switched to House Del Mar, with his father in sixth. And of course, there he himself was at seventh. And, Marina—whether she liked it or not—was eighth. After that, Amador didn’t know. Probably Uncle Ramon. Again, it was complicated. 

If the Del Fuego’s’ plan was to eliminate the line of succession, that was just idiotic. No sane person would ever attempt that. Of course, no sane person would ever start a rebellion either... 

Amador looked down, “I just... assassination attempts!? They’re waging a fucking war in the north. And, Maligno... Like you said, they’re throwing everything they’ve got at us head-on. Maligno isn’t the type to deal in assassinations...”

“You’re right,” Aurelio stated blankly, “He’s not.”

He really wasn’t! He should have been using every possible resource trying to hunt down Esteban! Not allying with westerners and ordering assassination attempts! Unless it wasn’t—!

Wait a minute...

Assassination attempts... 

Shadows... 

Amador gasped. 

“You don’t think that—!”

Aurelio held up a finger. Amador gave him a confused look. Then, Aurelio started counting down on his fingers. 

Three. 

Two. 

One. 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Amador stared at the door. Then, at Aurelio. Then, back at the door. He walked over to the door and slowly opened it. 

On the other side stood a familiar boy. Amador almost jumped. 

“Pancho?”

“Hi, Amador,” his cousin, Pancho Contreras, greeted. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I heard about what happened,” he explained, “I wanted to see if everybody was okay.”

“That’s... it?”

“Umm... Yes?”

“Are you sure you didn’t...” Amador smiled, “want a lay or something?”

Pancho rolled his bright—really fucking bright—Contreras eyes. 

“That happened one time!” He accused, “You had me drunk on Delmaran rum!”

“Hey, you kissed me first.”

“Well, you didn’t have to pull your damn pants down!”

“And, you didn’t have to pull out your, ‘family jewels.’”

“Amador, let him in!”

“Thank you, Aurelio!” Pancho called. 

Amador smirked and opened the door. Pancho jumped when he saw them. 

“What are those!?”

“Huh?... Oh!” Amador remembered, “The outfits. They were a gift from Marina.”

“Heh... sexy.”

“I know.”

Pancho came into the room and hugged him. 

“Woah,” he sounded shocked, “For once in your life, you don’t have a boner stabbing out of your pants.”

Amador snorted. Pancho let him go and went to hug Aurelio. 

“Damn, you either. You two must really be traumatized.”

“Not as traumatized as him,” Aurelio nodded to the corner. 

Pancho turned and saw Feliciano. His face turned to one of sympathy, and he walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hi, Feliz.”

Feliciano looked up. Something changed drastically in his eyes. 

“Pancho? What are you doing here?”

Pancho helped him to stand, “I wanted to see how you were holding up. Are you alright?”

“No...”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he placed a hand on his cheek, “I’m here for you, okay?”

He hugged him. Feliciano blushed and hugged him back. When they retracted, Pancho touched Feliciano’s hand. It lingered there for a moment. 

Oh, that was... intimate. 

Amador turned to Aurelio, who gave him a knowing look back. 

Together, Pancho and Feliciano walked over to Amador and Aurelio. 

“So, what happened?” Pancho asked, “A western man attacked you?”

“Yes,” Aurelio confirmed, “Chiquita says that this may mean that the rebellion in the north has support in the west.”

“Santana la Luz...”

Mewl, ‘Hi, buddy!’ 

Amador and Aurelio snickered at Santana. Despite everything that was going on, that was kind of funny. 

“So, what do we do?”

“We wait,” Amador stated, “Aunt Reyna is conducting an investigation. If something—“

Before he could finish, Aurelio spun his head. Amador followed his gaze to the open door. 

Uh oh! 

If there were more assassins—! 

Then, Aurelio’s second-born brother, Anastasio, walked past. Aurelio turned back to the rest of them. 

“Our families would like to see us on the southwestern-most edge of the gardens in ten minutes. Pancho is free to join us.”

Amador only blinked. 

How Aurelio got all that from seeing his big brother walking past for half a second, he had no idea. 

Whisperers... 

***

The boys walked through the halls of the castle on their way to the gardens. Whatever this was about, Amador just hoped that it would be fruitful. Too much was going on, and they couldn’t just sit back and do nothing here in the capital. Especially now. 

They continued to walk, but then, Amador noticed someone familiar in an open room. 

“Hold on,” Amador stopped, “You go on ahead, I’ll catch up.”

Aurelio saw where he was looking, then nodded, “Be careful.”

“Always.”

Aurelio, Feliciano, and Pancho went on ahead, as Amador turned and entered the room. 

“Paulina Figueroa.”

Paulina looked up. She was in that room with a dark-skinned girl and a middle-aged woman with blonde hair under a black mantilla. They were all dressed in black. The color of mourning. 

“Oh. Amador Del Mar,” Paulina nodded, “Forgive me, this is my mother.”

“Lady Rosa Flores Figueroa,” the blonde woman introduced herself, “A pleasure.”

“And, this is Gertrudes.”

“Hey, there,” the dark-skinned girl nodded, “Nice getup ya got goin’ on there.”

“Thank you,” Amador bowed his head, “A pleasure,” he didn’t even bother with subtlety, “I believe you know why I’m here.”

“To see if we are in any way tied to my son’s treason?” Lady Rosa concluded. 

“That is correct.”

“Well then, rest assured, master Del Mar, that, we are not.”

“You know I can’t take your word for it, my lady.”

“I do know that, master Del Mar. I do.”

Lady Rosa started to pace. 

“I understand your suspicion, I do. Our heir betrayed the realm, how could we not be tied to his treachery? And, we’re some of the most predictable people to do it too. We are a traditionalist House living under progressive rule. Just ask my daughter.”

“Indeed,” Paulina nodded, “Years back, Mother and I had a... disagreement when she walked in on me and Gertrudes. It’s what led me and Socorro to run away and start our profession. Fortunately, we came back about two years later, and everyone was just glad that we were alright.”

Lady Rosa nodded, “Family comes before any political ideals. And yet, returning to the fact that we are traditionalist, being a traditionalist also means being a staunch loyalist to your realm, regardless of the political affiliation of it’s current ruler... Something that my son obviously didn’t understand.”

Amador hated it, but she was right. Traditionalists, though assholes—the bad kind—were some of the most loyal people in the realm. A traditionalist traitor really wasn’t a traditionalist at all. And obviously, the Lord and Lady Figueroa were major traditionalists. 

“Okay,” Amador nodded, “I’m choosing to believe you, Lady Figueroa. I hope this doesn’t come back bite me.”

“I cannot promise that, but I can promise that I would have never married into a House of traitors. We will mourn for our fallen heir, and hope that whoever corrupted him will be brought to justice.”

“They will. Good day to you.”

“Good day.”

Amador said his goodbyes to Paulina and Gertrudes, then rushed off to catch up to the others. 

For what it was worth, Amador believed her. The Figueroa’s were far from the types to betray the realm. At least, Paulina and Socorro were, at any rate. And, Lady Rosa. 

***

The boys walked through the gardens, ignoring their beauty for the time being, until they spotted Sir Victor Loyola and his paramour a little ways off. 

“Amador,” Victor greeted as he and Danilo stood. 

Amador nodded, “Are you here to escort us?”

“I am,” Victor confirmed, “Your families are this way.”

The boys followed Victor and Danilo. 

“Are you alright?” Victor asked, concerned. 

“Honestly, no,” Amador shook his head, “Somebody I knew just tried to kill me.”

“Did you know-know him?”

“Not very well, but if you mean in the carnal sense, then yes, I did.”

He sighed, “Well, I’m just glad you’re alright.”

“Me too,” Danilo agreed. 

Amador smiled, “Thanks, boys.”

Victor nodded, then looked forward, “We’re here.”

Amador looked ahead, and as stated, there were their families, waiting for them. 

Mother, Father, and Dante were there. Amador’s father—being the Lord of the Sea of House Del Mar that he was—was wearing his usual blue and brown, his mother was wearing a blue dress with a blue mantilla wrapped around her head, and Dante was wearing the Valenzuela white and gold. His mother had a whole fucking bottle of Cerveza De Lobos that she was drinking out of. 

Aurelio’s father, Premier Luis, was there, along with his golden-all-over mother, Oriana, and his three elder siblings, Amaría, Anastasio, and Ariana. You’d think that Amalia and Angel would want to see if their brother was alright too, but they were probably busy with whisperer business. Premier Luis was in his silvery armor, while the rest of the Ayala’s all wore skin-tone-matching golden clothing. Oriana’s in particular was a dress that was very outlining at the tits. Not exactly something that Amador enjoyed seeing, so he looked away the second he noticed it. 

Lastly, Feliciano’s grandfather, Lord Celso Mendoza, his scary grandaunt, Queen Mother Santana, and his scarlet-haired mother, Esmeralda, stood at the side. Lord Celso was wearing green and white, and the other two were both wearing green dresses and mantillas. The Queen Mother wore a broadsword at her side. Scary, scary, scary! 

Feliciano ran up and hugged his mother, planting kisses all over her face. 

She returned only one on his cheek, frown unwavering, “My son. I am relieved to have not lost you as well.” 

Esmeralda, the Smile That Died, was looking depressed, as usual. She’d stopped smiling entirely ever since her husband, Erardo Valenzuela, had died. Now, she’d almost lost her son too. 

“Yes, we are,” Lord Celso, however, like always, had his Mendoza smile on full display, “Would’ve been a shame to lose my favorite grandson! Hohoho!”

Feliciano hugged and kissed him too, “I’m your only grandson!”

Lord Celso returned every kiss, “Why yes, it seems that you are! Hohoho!”

“Yes, yes, ‘hohoho,’ with your fat ass!” Queen Santana mocked, “I don’t see how almost losing said only grandson is anything to be jolly about!”

“I can’t help it! Fat-asses are naturally jolly! Hohoho! Hoho—oh...” Lord Celso put a hand to his forehead. 

“Sit down, Celso! Now,” the Queen Mother opened her arms, “Come and give Auntie Ana some sugar!”

Feliciano hugged and kissed her too. She returned about half of them. 

Aurelio joined his family. 

His mother smiled, “My beautiful boy! What an attractive outfit! I approve!”

“Thank you, Mother.”

“Now,” she spread her arms, “Come and give me a hug!”

Aurelio didn’t move an inch. For some reason, he was staring straight at his mother’s excessive tits. 

“Really?” Aurelio sounded annoyed, “Don’t do that, Mother. That just makes me uncomfortable.”

He wasn’t the only one... 

She looked amused, “Your father finds them attractive. And, at least you’re not off your game.”

She reached into her cleavage, dug around her outlined tits, and then emerged with—

Of course... 

Nipple-daggers... 

When she had discarded them, she opened her arms again. 

“Uh-uh,” Aurelio shook his head. 

“Oh come now, I’m not going to use them on you!”

“Take them off.”

She rolled her eyes and lifted her dress up to her knees to reveal—

Nutcrackers!?

That was just evil! 

After she’d unstrapped them, Aurelio finally hugged her, but kept their stomachs apart. Maybe she had on some sort of belly-button-pincher or something. She tried to kiss him, but he ducked away and shoved a hand in her mouth, pulling out—

Tongue-darts... 

Amador was thankful that Aurelio never wore these things. 

He would have been dead years ago. 

Aurelio interacted with the rest of his family while Amador met with his. 

“Claudia!” His mother hugged him, “You made it back from the war! I’m so glad!”

“Not Aunt Claudia, Mother. Amador,” he corrected her, “Pancho is here though.”

“Who? HICCUP—!” She swayed a little, “God’s sake, Claudia, what are you wearing? You look like a prostitute.”

“Go sit down, Mother.”

“Okay.”

She bounded over and sat herself next to Lord Celso. She looked at him and smiled. 

“Why, hello there, little girl. What’s your name?”

“Hohoho!” Lord Celso chortled loudly at that. 

“JoJo? Is that a nickname? No, let me guess... Josefa? Jovita?” She giggled, “Those are adorable names.”

“I do believe you’ve had too much to drink, my lady.”

“Nonsense, JoJo! I’m as sober as a... uhh... sober puppy dog...”

Premier Luis came up and grabbed the bottle from her, “I’ll be taking that.”

“But, Papi!”

Premier Luis smirked as he handed the bottle to Lord Celso, “There was a time I would’ve killed to hear you call me that.”

Amador wasn’t sure how he felt about the Knight Premier flirting with his drunken mother... 

He hugged his father and Dante, “I’m okay.”

“You’re sure?” Dante asked. 

“I am. We’re all unharmed.”

“Good. That’s good,” his father stated, “And, good day to you, Pancho.”

“Good day, Uncle,” Pancho greeted, “I hope I’m not intruding.”

“Of course not. Thank you, Sir Victor, you are dismissed.”

Victor saluted and Danilo bowed, and the two turned and left, leaving the families to themselves. 

“Now,” Amador’s father turned to everyone else, “if we’re all done... frolicking in the flowers, in case you’ve all forgotten, our boys were just attacked while we sat in the courtroom discussing—!”

“My lord!” Premier Luis stopped him. 

“Right...” his father regained himself, “Now, I don’t know about the rest of you, but an attack on my family means someone dies, and I assure you, it’s not one of us!”

Amador smiled. He could always count on his father to back him in his vengeful crusades. 

“Are you joking?” Oriana brushed the golden hair out of her golden eyes, “I have whisperers planted all over here and the Llanura as we speak. At my signal, every one of their loved ones will vanish.”

“Then, what are you waiting for!?”

“We can’t just punish everyone from the Llanura for the actions of one!” Premier Luis stated, “Presently, we have yet to have any evidence of anyone else even being of guilt. For all we know, he could have been acting alone.”

“Do you really believe that?”

“It is a possibility, wife.”

Oriana looked annoyed, “Shame. I was hoping to be rid of Xiomara Rosales’s Castro boy...”

“HICCUP—!” Amador’s mother bounced. She looked around, “Heh... Where’s Reyna?”

“Conducting her own investigation.”

“In... Invest... For what? Where is she? Is Sandro with her? Where’s Sandro?”

There was an uncomfortable silence at the mention of that name. 

“...Sandro’s gone, Catalina,” Esmeralda told her. 

“Gone. Gone where? And, where’s Camila? Wh... Heh... Uhh...”

Amador’s mother started crying. 

“Where are they!?... I miss them!”

“We all do...” Premier Luis hung his head. 

Everyone stood in silence for a moment. 

“...Now then,” Premier Luis stated, “I think we should first set our sights on House Figueroa.”

Amador shook his head, “No. No, I don’t think that—“

“Figueroa?” Oriana beamed, “Got it!” 

She raised a hand. 

Amador was confused, “What are you—?”

RUSTLE

In that instant, two people were thrown out of the bushes, hands bound behind their backs. 

Paulina and Socorro Figueroa. 

“Oh—oh my God!” Amador ran over to them, “How... how long have you been in there!?”

“Mm,” Paulina shook her head, “Not sure.”

He had just seen her a few minutes ago! She definitely hadn’t had bound hands then! 

Whisperers!... 

Socorro looked mad, “They threatened to hurt Adriano! What is wrong with people!? Haven’t I lost enough already!?”

Amador helped them to stand, “I’m so sorry. Nothing will happen to him. Or, Gertrudes. Or, anyone else. I promise.”

“Thank you,” Paulina sighed, “At least some people around here are decent.”

Oriana marched over to them with a wicked glare in her eye. 

“Okay now, let me be blunt,” she crossed her arms, “Are you in league with House Del Fuego?”

“NO!!!” They yelled simultaneously. 

“Hah! And, we’re just supposed to believe that!?” Queen Santana flexed, “Give me three minutes!”

“Now, hold on,” Premier Luis held up a hand, “Let’s give them a chance to explain.”

Paulina was shaking her head, “I’m just as shocked as the rest of you! My—my own brother betrayed the Kingdom. My own sibling was a traitor. And...” she kept shaking her head. 

“Oh, don’t believe a word she says! She’s a Figueroa!” Queen Santana spat, “I should kick your traditionalist ass!”

“I’m not a—!”

“What the hell is going on around here!?”

Everyone turned. 

Aunt Reyna stormed over in their direction, flanked by Warden Anselmo and several Royal Guards. 

“Reyna—!”

“Mother, I don’t want to hear it!” She cut her off, “High Dame Marisol, unbind these people at once!”

The female Guard came over and untied them. 

“My apologies, madam and master Figueroa,” Aunt Reyna stated, “No more harm will come to you, I assure you.”

“Thank you, your grace.”

Aunt Reyna turned a glare on the rest of them. 

“What in the name of the Kingdom Above were you all thinking!?”

Everyone started talking at once. 

“Nephew!” She called suddenly, causing Amador to jump, “Explain!”

“Umm... Th-the attempt on our lives,” Amador explained, “We... we were trying to get to the bottom of...”

She glared, causing Amador to cower. 

“...And, I would just like to point out,” he pointed, “that this is all Aurelio’s fault.”

“What!?” Aurelio jumped, “How is this in any way my fault!?”

“Because, you’re a whisperer! Everything is always the fault of whisperers!”

SLAP

“I saved your fucking life!”

SLAP

“Don’t slap me, I’m your lord!”

SLAP

“I’m not your slave, I’ll slap whoever I want!”

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

They started getting into a slap fight. 

“Whore!”

“Whore!”

“Whore!”

“ENOUGH!!!”

The boys jumped and hugged each other on instinct. 

Aunt Reyna glared at everyone, “I am in the middle of conducting my own investigation, when I receive word of what sounds like a lobby in my gardens!” She swatted a hand, “This is my responsibility! None of you have any right to take the law into your own hands!”

“Reyna!” Esmeralda stated, “Our children almost died!”

“SO DID MINE!!!”

Everyone was silent at that. Aunt Reyna breathed a shaky breath. 

“Nephew. Could you come over here please?”

Amador let go of Aurelio and rushed over to her. He wrapped her in a hug. 

“I’m here for you, Aunt Reyna.”

She hugged him back. 

“Thank you.”

She released him and wiped her eyes. 

“By the way, where the hell did you get that outfit?”

“Marina.”

“Of course,” she sighed, “Now...”

She turned a glare on the rest of them. 

“If you all insist on going about it like this, we’re doing it my way. Paulina Figueroa,” she turned to her, “I have questions regarding your late brother.”

“Uhh... Alright.”

“Good. Now,” she intertwined her hands, “Before last night, was he acting odd? Off in any way?”

“Umm...” Paulina stuttered, “I—“

“Yes,” Socorro answered, “He was. More than that, he said he’d met with the rebel leadership.”

Everyone was silent. Aunt Reyna just stared. 

“A-are you serious!?” Esmeralda nearly shrieked, “And, you didn’t think to... TELL ANYONE!!!??”

“He said he’d rejected the offer!” Socorro stated, “He said that he’d rejected an offer from someone who claimed to be the leader of the rebellion to kill the futures of the Kingdom... I... I guess he lied.”

“Well, no shit, Queen Santana!”

“Yes! No shit, me!” The Queen Mother shouted, “Maligno Del Fuego was right here under our noses! Plotting to kill our children! How could this go unnoticed!?”

“Actually...” Socorro stated, “...That’s the odd part. This person... Paco referred to this claimant as...”

“As what?” Aunt Reyna asked. 

“...She.”

She?...

She!? 

SHE!!!?? 

“S-she!?” Lord Celso sputtered, “Why that—... That could only...” he started swaying, “...only m... ugh...”

“Uncle?”

“Father, what’s wrong?”

“Uhh... I...”

He looked up to the sky. He just stared for a moment. 

Then, one of those adorable Mendoza smiles grew on his face... 

“...Adora.”

He dropped the bottle of Cerveza. 

SHATTER

He collapsed. 

“FATHER!!!”

“UNCLE!!!”

“CELSO!!!” Queen Santana waddled over, “SOMEONE GET HELP!!!”

She held a glowing-green hand over her fallen brother. 

Feliciano screamed. 

Everyone ran around frantically. 

“IDIOTS, GET HELP!!!”

“Santana...”

The old lord whispered something into his sister’s ear. Queen Santana looked shocked. Then, she looked down at him and nodded. The Lord of House Mendoza then fell back, smile still on his face. 

“...Adora.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this was so late and I apologize. I think I meant to say a thing or two down here, but I can’t remember a thing, so I’ll just leave it at that. 
> 
> Next week, we go back to the Bosque again. 
> 
> See you next week!


	31. Homeward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in this chapter! I’ll let you see for yourself. 
> 
> Enjoy!

After growing up around Lina, Victor should have expected this much from a bunch of horses. 

But, nothing—absolutely nothing—could have prepared him for... this. 

The second he entered the stables, he was bombarded with the stench of hay and shit. 

At all angles, there were horses... err... interacting with each other. 

Whinny, ‘GODDAMN, LOOK AT DAT ASS!!!’ 

Whinny, ‘Damn, she thick as fuck!’ 

Whinny, ‘Come on up ovah here, girl!’ 

Whinny, ‘Stallion, I know you ain’t talkin’ to me! Bettah back dafuq up, ‘less u be wantin’ a horseshoe ‘round yo danglin’ nutsack!’ 

Whinny whinny whinny, ‘OOOOOOHH!!!’ 

Whinny, ‘DAYUMM!!! REJECTED!!!’ 

Victor tried not to pay attention to whatever the fuck they were talking about. He couldn’t understand half of it anyway. He was only here for one horse in particular. He looked around, but these stables were both huge and full. He was never going to find her by just looking. 

Over the constant horse chatter, Victor called into the crowd. 

“Lina!?”

On the other side of the stables, he got a response. 

Whinny, ‘Yo, Vicky!? Thatchu!? Ovah here, Vick!’ 

Victor followed the voice over to the other edge of the stables, where he ran into a familiar, brown mare. 

Whinny, ‘Sup, Vicky! How ya been!? Ooh, mah bad! Banneret Victor! Heh, mah boy’s a bitch-ass knight! How’s Junior!? I’s worried bout mah boy-fuckers, yo!’ 

He petted her mane, “Hey, Lina. We’re alright. We’re alive. Barely. Thanks to you and Gilberto. Thanks for getting him here safely.”

Whinny, ‘Well, shee-it, if Ida known you’s here to turn on da bitch-ass watermill, Ida come prepared! Don’t mention it, yo, Hairball’s a cutie!’ 

‘Hairball,’ must have been Gilberto. 

“Yeah, I suppose he is. He’s like an innocent little kitten.”

Honestly, he kind of looked like one too. 

Whinny, ‘Yes dafuq he is. But yo, how ‘bout you and Junior, Vicky!? You two still smoochin’?’ 

Victor smiled and blushed, “Yeah... Actually, we’re... we’ve kinda... graduated to the next level.”

Lina just stood still staring at him for a second. Then, she launched forward. 

Whinny, ‘VICK!!!’ 

Victor was knocked to the ground with a grunt. Lina looked down at him and—

—This mare started licking him! 

Whinny, ‘MAH MAN VICK!!! I CAN’T BITCH-ASS BELIEVE IT!!! MAH LIL BOY-FUCKER’S ALL GROWIN UP!!! HEY, Y’ALL!!!’ 

She lifted her head up and looked to the rest of the stable. 

Whinny, ‘Y’ALL!!! MAH BOY-FUCKER, VICKY!!! AND, PRINCE JUNIOR!!! YEAH, YEAH!!! THEY HIT THAT!!!’ 

Whinny whinny whinny, ‘WOOOOO!!!’ 

Whinny, ‘MAH MAN!!!’ 

Whinny, ‘YOU GO, BOY-FUCKER!!!’ 

Victor blushed again as he stood up, “Umm, thanks.”

Lina rode over to the window. 

Whinny, ‘EY, DICKHEAD!!! HOW COME YOU AIN’T TELL ME MAH BOYS WAS FUCKIN’!!!??’ 

ROAR, ‘WHAT!!!??’ 

Suddenly, the ground shook as a mountain of red scales bounded into the stables. 

ROAR, ‘YOU’RE PLAYING WITH EACH OTHER’S DICKS!!!??’ 

“Uhh...” Victor stared at Incendio, “Yeah... Something along those lines.”

Actually, sometimes that’s exactly what they did... 

ROAR, ‘YOU DICKS!!! WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY ANYTHING!!!?? TELL ME EVERYTHING!!! WHO’S THE DICK, AND WHO’S THE DICK WHO TAKES THE DICK!!!??’ 

“Umm...” Victor was red all over, “I’m the... dick who takes the dick.”

Whinny, ‘Hah, called it! You owe me, dickhead!’ 

ROAR, ‘Aww, dicks!’ 

Victor wasn’t sure how he felt about these two animals betting on whether or not he took it up the ass... 

“Yeah, err...” Victor stuttered, “As... fun as it is... discussing this with you two, umm, I’m actually here to tell you that we’re—“

Whinny, ‘In love?’ 

ROAR, ‘Sucking each other’s dicks?’ 

“Wha—No!... Well, actually yes... to both of those, but no! Umm, we—all of us—are set to leave at nightfall. We should reach the Río by morning.”

Whinny, ‘Ooh, homeward bound!’ 

ROAR, ‘Hot dicks!’ 

“Yeah. There, we’ll be sheltered at the Rivera manor, where we’ll await a knight escort to the Ciudad, and then... it’ll all be over.”

And, that’s also where he was going to meet with Uncle Héctor... 

He had so many questions right now... 

Whinny, ‘Damn, can’t tell if Ima be relieved or bored.’ 

ROAR, ‘What are you and Prince Dick gonna do then? You poor dicks will be separated.’ 

“Actually, we talked about that,” Victor began to explain, “You see...”

***

“AHH... AHH...”

Maite handled her upper half, while Marina took care of the lower half. 

“Uhh... yes...” she moaned, “Yes, please!...”

Eréndira, her name was. 

A handmaiden in the tower. 

She was beautiful. A true symbol of beauty. 

Not nearly as much as Maite, though. 

Maite was a pure paragon of the beauty that God bestowed upon women. 

Marina was getting wetter just thinking about her. 

“AHH...”

Just then, the handmaiden clenched around Marina’s tongue as she came. 

Marina removed herself and stood, helping her to pull her dress down. 

“You’re both so pretty...”

Marina kissed her cheek, “So they tell us.”

Maite helped her with her hair, “Thank you, Eréndira. You may return to your duties.”

“Yes, my lady.”

She straightened herself and curtsied before leaving the room. 

Marina turned, and before she could get a word out, Maite came forward and attempted to suck her tongue out of her mouth. 

“After!” Marina scolded. 

“You’re no fun,” Maite smirked. She turned and walked over to sit in a chair. 

“Good. Now,” Marina sat in her own chair, “Who was the Warrior?”

Maite snorted, “Easy. Queen Elena the Warrior. Daughter of King Marcel the Founder. First female ruler of Ravarra, all thanks to her mother, Queen Santana Mendoza,” then, she flashed a coy smile, “Brought about complete equal rights for people with vaginas.”

“Apprentice Benedicto has a vagina.”

For now. 

“You know what I mean.”

“I’m afraid I don’t.”

Maite rolled her eyes, “Women. Queen Elena brought about full equality for women.”

Mewl, ‘That’s my sister, buddy!’ 

Marina smirked at Diablo, “That’s one way to put it. Now, who was her consort?”

“King Diablo Del Fuego. First male consort of Ravarra. Basically helped her with all that.”

Mewl, ‘That’s me, buddy!’ 

Marina and Amador had named their cats after the Warrior Queen and her consort. 

“Correct. Alright. Who was the Thespian?”

Maite looked confused, “Not the successor to Queen Elena, that’s for sure.”

“We’re not going down the line, Pupil. This is a test.”

Maite rolled her eyes, “Okay, okay. King Guillermo the Thespian. He was known for bringing about new levels of entertainment to the Kingdom.”

“And, his consort?”

“Umm...”

Marina got an idea, “What do you think of my cousin’s beloved boy-toy?”

Maite looked confused again, “Well, he’s nice. For a boy. And—wait a minute...” her expression lit up, “Victoria!”

“Victoria?” Marina purposefully tilted her head to the side, “Who is that?”

Maite rolled her eyes, “The Thespian King’s consort. Queen Victoria Mendoza.”

“That’s right. Now. The Voyager?”

“King Hernan the Voyager. Conquered territories, including Anaxor and Unalia, in the name of Ravarra.”

“Consort?”

Maite squinted, “Someone who conquered alongside him... Del Mar, right?”

“Yes. I would have been offended if you didn’t know at least that much. Her name started with an M.”

“Oh!” She bounced, “Matilda! Yeah. Queen Matilda Del Mar.”

“Correct,” Marina nodded, “The Vengeful?”

“Queen Paulina the Vengeful,” she waved, “Outlawed adultery when she caught her consort, King Diego Travieso, in bed with, like, a dozen people.”

“All correct. Now. The Selfless?”

“Queen Estela the Selfless. Sacrificed herself so that her children could escape the De La Luz Usurpation.”

“Her consort?”

Maite just paused. 

“I’m slightly offended that you don’t know this.”

Maite scoffed, “Okay, he was a Del Mar then. Umm...”

“Your cat is very naughty,” Marina pointed at Luzia. 

Mewl, ‘What did I do!?’ 

Mewl, ‘You are, though, buddy!’ 

Mewl, ‘Fuck you, buddy!’ 

The cats started play-fighting. 

Maite stared, “...Lucio?”

Marina sucked her teeth, “Close. Luciano. King Luciano Del Mar. He sacrificed himself alongside the Selfless Queen.”

Maite nodded slowly, “Right.”

“Okay, this one should be easy. The Selfless Queen’s successor. Blood successor. Not the Usurper.” 

To Marina at least, Rosario De La Luz was not a real King. 

Maite smiled, “The Rightful King. King Samuel the Rightful. He took the throne back from the Usurper.”

“Consort?”

Maite narrowed her eyes, “There wasn’t one.”

“Correct. And, why?”

Maite gestures to the window, “Because, he was fucking that statue outside.”

Marina snorted, “Correct. King Samuel is assumed to have been the first ruler attracted to the same sex, due to his childlessness and his close relationship with Prince Sol De La Luz.”

“Who sacrificed himself for the Rightful King, which lead to his depression,” Maite finished, “And, before you ask, due to his childlessness, the throne went to his younger sister, Queen Cristina the Mender, who mended the Kingdom. And no, I have no idea who her consort was.”

Marina snorted, “That’s not what I was going to ask, but yes. The Mender Queen. And, her consort was King Malo Del Fuego.”

“I never would have guessed that.”

“That’s fine. He was obscure. But, what I was going to ask was...”

She leaned forward. 

“...Did the Usurper have any other children?”

“Oh,” Maite glared at her, “Fuck no. Don’t even—“

“—It’s a test. You need to know these things. Even the ones that you’d rather not.”

Maite held her gaze for a minute. Then, she sighed. 

“He... he did. He had a...”

“A what?”

Maite swallowed hard. 

“...A bastard daughter...”

Marina could feel the pain and fear radiating off of her. She casted a bit of a calming spell. Maite smiled in appreciation. 

Marina smiled back, “You’ve passed the test. Now... I believe that you are ready to take the next step.”

“Marina?”

“Take out your wand.”

At first, Maite looked confused, but then the realization dawned on her. She smiled widely. 

“Remain calm, Pupil.”

She nodded. She took a breath, then she procured her wand, using her magic to let it float and rotate around above her hand. 

“Are you ready?”

Maite nodded, “I was born ready.”

“Very well.”

Marina pointed to the levitating object. 

“Explain the complete significance of a magic user’s wand.”

Maite closed her eyes. 

The wand began to glow. 

“The wand is the object of the user. The user is the master of the wand. The wand is made from obsidian. Obsidian is made from God. Obsidian is a balance between the magics and the user. It helps to focus the holy might for the user’s will. The wand is loyal to whomever proves worthy to claim it’s ownership, and it’s owner is loyal to the wand to which it is worthy. They are all connected through each other. God. The magics. Obsidian. The wand. The user. And, I am one.”

She wrapped her hand around her wand. It glowed it’s brightest, then dimmed in submission to it’s worthy owner. 

“You are one,” Marina nodded, “And someday soon, you will be a powerful witch.”

She kissed her forehead. 

“Maite Ramos... your training is complete.”

Maite smiled brightly. Marina smiled back. 

Her pupil was now one step closer to becoming a full witch. 

And, it was well deserved. 

CREAK

They looked up as Wizardess Anya walked into the room. 

“Witch Marina,” she nodded, “Pupil Maite.”

“Wizardess Anya,” Marina greeted. 

She had never been particularly fond of Light users, but Victor’s cousin wasn’t really one of the snobbish ones. At least, she wasn’t to them. So, Marina had decided to play the nice game with her, and so far, it had been going very well. 

“Pardon the interruption, but there is a matter. One that we three must discuss.”

Marina leaned back, “What is this matter, Wizardess?”

“The matter of our roles in our cousins’ quest.”

***

It was almost nightfall when Gilberto and Benedicto were summoned to the gardens to see the Prince. They followed the handmaiden—who seemed a bit flustered—to the statue of Prince Sol, where Prince Esteban was waiting for them. 

The handmaiden curtsied, “Your grace. Gilberto Herrera and Benedicto Madera to see you.”

Gilberto looked over to see how Benedicto reacted to the surname. He didn’t seem to have much of one at the moment. In fact, he seemed to be entranced with this handmaiden. 

“Thank you, Eréndira,” the Prince nodded, “That will be all.”

She curtsied again and made her leave. Benedicto watched her go. Then, he turned to Gilberto with a smile. 

“She’s pretty. Don’t you think so?”

Gilberto blushed, “Umm... no...”

“No!? Really!? I think she is!”

The Prince shook his head, “So does Victor...”

That confused Gilberto, “Victor likes girls?”

“He claims he doesn’t, but he was flirting with her before. A lot.”

“...Why—?”

“—Jealousy purposes. Long story.”

Benedicto sighed, “Well, I thought she was beautiful. Seriously, Gilberto, nothing? Nothing at all?”

“No, I—... I just...”

“Gilberto wouldn’t know,” the Prince cut in, “His mother taught him to bend over.”

Benedicto looked shocked, “Really!? Hell! And, I thought my mother was evil.”

Gilberto scowled, “She didn’t teach me! I’ve been like this since I was born!”

The Prince smiled, “I know, I’m just joking.”

Gilberto kept scowling. 

“...You’ve been bending over since you were born?...”

The Prince bursted into laughter as Gilberto blushed at Benedicto’s question. 

“No! I’ve never... done that! I just... I like...”

“Penises,” the Prince answered for him. 

“Boys! I like boys!” He glanced at Benedicto before glaring at the Prince, “Not all boys have penises, your grace!”

“Not yet, at least,” Benedicto nodded, “Well anyway, that’s nice. Boys seem to like you too.”

That only made Gilberto blush harder. 

“But anyway,” Benedicto turned to the Prince, “I’m assuming you didn’t bring us out here to give me a phantom boner and declare Gilberto’s romantic preferences.”

“You’re right, I did not,” the Prince nodded, “Victor and I will be leaving in a couple of hours.”

“We know,” Benedicto nodded. 

“So, I wanted to know what you two will be doing for the remainder of this conflict.”

“...Huh?”

“Once the rebellion has been stamped out, I can assure you two that you will be greatly rewarded for your help. But until then, I wanted to make sure you had stable conditions. I can convince Lord Ramos to keep you here at the tower until—“

“W-what are you talking about?” Benedicto chuckled, “We’re coming with you!”

Gilberto nodded in agreement. 

The Prince looked surprised, “You are? Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Benedicto nodded, “We’ve gone through too much to jump ship now. Besides, I need to stay as far away from the Lord and Lady Madera as possible, and... I’ve got a bone to pick with Wizard Del Fuego.”

Gilberto gave him a sad smile. 

Benedicto smiled back, “Also, you’re taking Incendio, and I have no intention of going anywhere without my dragon best friend.”

Gilberto nodded, “I’ve also grown rather attached to Lina. I wouldn’t mind staying close to her.”

“The point is, we’re coming with you,” Benedicto concluded, “At least until the rebellion is over, we’re staying right by your sides.”

The Prince smiled, “Well, thank you. Really. Now, if you’re coming with us, you’d best be prepared. We leave the second the sun sets.”

Gilberto bowed his head, “At once, your grace.”

***

Victor hugged Gabriela as Esteban said his goodbyes to the aristocracy. He probably should have been more surprised that Benedicto and Gilberto were coming with them, but honestly, he wasn’t. In their short time together, they had all just connected. Leaving now would have been completely wrong. 

Gabriela kissed his cheek, “Be safe, sweetheart! We’ll be praying for you!”

“And I, you,” he kissed her back, “I’ll be sure to make it for the wedding.”

“You’d better! Just because you’re going to be a knight doesn’t mean you get to forget your family!”

Victor smiled, “I won’t. That’s a promise,” he looked to Ricardo, “Be good to her.”

“I most certainly will,” Ricardo patted his shoulder, “Good luck, Banneret Victor.”

“Banneret Victor?” A feminine voice asked, “Could I have a word?”

Victor turned to see Eréndira standing at his side. She seemed to be a bit anxious about something. 

“Of course,” he turned back to Gabriela and Ricardo, “Be safe out here, will you?”

“You too. Good luck.”

Victor gave Gabriela one last kiss before following Eréndira off to the side. 

When they were alone, Victor smiled, “How may I help you, fair Eréndira?”

She chuckled, “I just wanted to see you off properly, master banneret, that’s all.”

“Oh, you should have come to me earlier,” Victor flirted, “It’s a little late now for a proper farewell.”

“You don’t have to do that, his grace isn’t here.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Please, the whole tower knows about you two.”

“...Is it that obvious?”

She rolled her eyes with a smile, “Come now, master banneret, you think you two are subtle? You’re always sneaking off together, you sleep in the same room—and judging by the state of the daybed, you sleep in the same bed. Not to mention you also bathe together, and make a lot of noise at night. Plus, I saw him carrying you down the stairs like an infant.”

Victor blushed a little, “I guess we really aren’t that subtle.”

“Not in the slightest.”

Victor smiled again, “Well, if you’re not here for that, then what is this, ‘see me off properly,’ business?”

“I just wanted to. I owe it to you. Whether you’re sleeping with the Prince or not, whether you meant what you said or not, you were the first person to ever talk to me like that.”

Victor was surprised by that, “I was!?”

“Yes, you were. Ever since I became a handmaiden, that’s really all I’ve ever been. A handmaiden. Someone who waits on important people. Someone to boss around. But, you. Not only did you talk to me like a person, but you talked to me like I was the most beautiful girl in the land.”

Victor smiled, “I think that you really are. I mean it. I may not have been doing it with the intentions that I made it sound like, but I didn’t make up a word of it. Everything that I said was true.”

“Including the part where you would die for my hand?”

“Well...” he reached up and brushed her hair, “...Perhaps under different circumstances...”

She giggled, “You’re impossible! I can see why the Prince is so fond of you.”

“We’re in love.”

“Good. You deserve each other. I wish you two all the happiness in the world,” she reached into her dress and pulled something out, “Here. My going-away present.”

She held out a little wooden carving that looked like his eye. 

“You made this?”

“I did. A hobby of mine. When I saw those beautiful eyes, I simply couldn’t resist. If there’s anyone in the land who could rival me in beauty, I’m certain that it’s you. You’re gorgeous, Banneret Victor. I want you to know that.”

Victor couldn’t help but smile wider. 

“Thank you. Really, thank you so much. I love it.”

“Of course.”

She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. 

“You should probably know. His grace is glaring at us.”

Victor didn’t even bother to check. He completely believed her. 

Hey... 

“I’ve got a naughty idea,” he stated, “Play along?”

“Of course.”

He smiled at her longingly. He brought a hand up and stroked her cheek. She giggled. She took his hand and kissed his palm. 

“He looks like he wants to kill us.”

“Good.”

He cupped her chin and leaned in for a kiss... 

...But, she pushed him away instead. 

“Okay, now you’re doing too much,” she chuckled. 

Victor smiled, “I think I got my point across.”

“No shit, Queen Santana. Now, you should get going before his grace yells at you again. Good luck, Banneret Victor.”

He pocketed the carving and said goodbye one last time. He paused for a moment. Then, he kissed her cheek, earning a light slap and a giggle in response. He smiled, then turned to rejoin the group. 

As predicted, Esteban was glaring daggers at him. 

“Flirting with girls?”

Victor smiled, “Yes. And, enjoying every moment of it.”

“Hmm...” he contemplated something, “I suppose that could be intriguing...”

“Very funny, Esteban.”

“It wasn’t a joke.”

He stroked his chin as if deep in thought. 

“Actually, I wonder what it would be like to watch you with someone else...”

“Haha... Wait, are you serious?”

“Hmm...” a small smile curled on his lips, “Watching Victor make babies...”

“I’m not doing that, Esteban!”

“Well, I could always command you to do it...”

“No, Esteban!” Victor scowled, “I don’t want to sleep with any girls!”

“That almost-kiss said otherwise. Would you have actually kissed her?”

“Wha—! I—!”

“Meh, whatever,” he shrugged, “I like having you all to myself anyway.”

Victor just sighed. 

“Ready to go?”

“Almost,” Victor stated, “I haven’t seen Anya anywhere. I’d rather not leave without saying goodbye to her.”

Esteban nodded, “I also haven’t seen Marina or Maite. Do you think our cousins hate us?”

“Probably, but that doesn’t mean they get to get away with not seeing us off.”

Then, as if on cue, Anya, Marina, and Maite showed up. They walked up to them, each of them having those annoyingly-blank expressions on their faces that all magic users just seemed to have. Diablo and Luzia were perched on Marina and Maite’s respective shoulders. 

“Victor, your grace,” Anya stated, “Danita sends her regards.”

Oh yeah, that was her kissy apprentice’s name! Danita Noguera! 

“Where have you been?” Esteban asked, “You were just going to let us leave without saying goodbye?”

“We’re not saying goodbye.”

Esteban eyed Marina, “Well, that’s rude.”

“She means we don’t have to,” Anya stated. 

“What do you mean you don’t—?”

“—We’re coming with you.”

“You’re... What?”

Victor didn’t think he’d heard her right. 

“We’re coming with you,” she repeated. 

No, he’d definitely heard her right. 

“We’ve had time to discuss,” Marina stated, “And, we’ve decided that it’s best if we remain by your side unto your return to the capital. We’ve already gotten the approval of Lord Ramos.”

“So basically,” Maite concluded, “You’re stuck with us. Whether you like it or not.”

Victor and Esteban shared a look, then returned to the girls. 

“Well,” Esteban sighed, “I suppose having three more magic users on our side couldn’t hurt.”

Mewl mewl, ‘Ahem!’ 

Esteban rolled his eyes, “And, two adorable cats.”

Mewl mewl, ‘Thanks, buddy!’ 

Benedicto and Gilberto walked up to them. 

“Everything’s ready,” Benedicto stated, “Are we good to go?”

“Well, we’ve just added three to our party, actually.”

Benedicto looked at the girls. 

“Oh... shit.”

“Yeah. Looks like you’ll just have to deal with us,” Maite teased. 

Benedicto just shook his head. 

“Okay then,” Gilberto nodded, “So, we’re ready?”

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

As they prepared to leave, Lord Ramos bid them farewell. He placed a hand on Victor’s shoulder, “Give my regards to Lady Rivera.”

“I will,” Victor bowed his head, “Thank you for everything, my lord.”

“Anytime. Good luck, Banneret Victor.”

And with that, Victor, Esteban, Benedicto, Gilberto, Anya, Marina, and Maite—and, Incendio, Lina, Diablo, and Luzia—were off, headed for the Río De La Luz. 

“Victor.”

Victor turned to his cousin. She pulled something out of her robes. 

The book on King Samuel. 

Victor jumped, “Did you steal this!?”

“Of course not. That’s a sin.”

She handed him the book. 

“You need to see what’s in that book.”

“Why?”

“Do I really need to answer that?”

“...No.”

Victor looked down at it. 

Well, if Anya thought it was important... 

“Okay, Samuel,” he said aloud, “Let’s see what you have for me.”

He opened the book. 

SWOOSH

Light flashed. 

A vision? 

Now? 

Did this have to do with the book? 

Suddenly, he was peppered with a shower of voices as if they were taken straight from time. 

“‘Lucidity.’”

“I think about you everyday. About your face. Your smile. Your beautiful eyes. I can’t get my mind off of you.”

“I... I think about you too.”

“...I love you.”

“...I love you too.”

“They’re coming!”

“Alright, you treacherous vermin! Come on, then! ‘Loyalty unto death!’”

“You are the last of House Reyes now, my children. ‘They’ll never take you alive.’”

“Your threats will mean nothing once I sit upon your family’s throne!”

“I! Am! Your! QUEEN!!!”

“‘Lucidity!’”

“My family betrayed yours! My father killed your mother! Drove you out of your home!... I... I understand if... if you don’t love me anymore.”

“I love you!”

“I don’t deserve your love!”

“I’m taking back my mother’s throne.”

“I’m never getting married! I want to spend the rest of my life with you!”

“And, I love you. Forevermore.”

“I knew I let you get too close to the Reyes boy.”

“I AM A BOY-FUCKER!!!”

“Keep your dirty ass away from my throne, traitor!”

“‘LUCIDITY!!!’”

“‘You’ll never take me alive!’”

“So be it!”

“NO!!!”

Finally, Victor found himself someplace. Someplace familiar. He recognized it. 

The throne room. 

But, it was different. 

Instead of Reyes banners, there was a different kind of banner. It was not the head of a Delmaran Mau wearing a tiara on a turquoise background. 

It was the head of a stag wearing a crown on a white background. 

There were people near the throne. An unmoving, bloody body. Arch Sorceress Andrea of Gray Magic—he didn’t know how, but he knew that was her. A girl with a sympathetic look on her face. And, a figure on the ground cradling another. 

Wait... 

He recognized them... It was... 

Esteban! 

And, the person he was cradling... It was him. 

It was Victor... 

...

...

...

...No. 

No, it wasn’t them. The banners, the girl, the body. That wasn’t them. That was someone else. That wasn’t Esteban. 

That was Samuel. 

King Samuel the Rightful. 

That must have been the Arch Sorceress when she was hundreds of years younger. 

The body must have been Rosario the Usurper. 

The girl must have been Queen Cristina the Mender. 

And, the boy that Samuel was cradling must have been... 

“Sol!...” Samuel sobbed, “My Sol!... My love!... Please!... No!...”

...Sol. 

Prince Sol De La Luz. 

Sol’s breathing was raspy. 

He had a nasty gash in his stomach. 

His eyes fluttered open and shut. 

“Samuel...”

“Sol, please! Please don’t leave me! I can’t do this without you!”

“You... already... have...” he breathed, “Samuel... My time... has come... to return... to God.”

“No! No, He can’t have you! You’re mine!” Samuel shook his head in defiance, “I love you!”

“I know... Samuel... I will see you again... I will wait for you... in the Kingdom Above.”

Samuel sobbed, “Sol!...”

Sol managed to lean up enough to kiss him on the lips. 

So, it was true. 

It was all true. 

The Rightful King had been attracted to the same sex. 

Samuel and Sol had been in love. 

And, Victor was now witnessing how it ended. 

Sol fell back into Samuel’s arms. 

“Sol!...”

Sol was starting to fade. 

These were his last moments in this world. Cradled in his lover’s arms. 

If this weren’t a vision, Victor would have been crying. 

“I love you, Samuel. Please... do something for me...”

“Anything!” Samuel nodded, “Anything! Anything, Sol! Anything!”

Sol used his last breaths to give Samuel his final wish. 

“Do... what you... will... with... my... grandmother... but... spare...”

Then, what he said next brought about a great fear inside Victor. A great horror. Something that he would have never ever wanted to hear. Especially now... 

He knew she was alive. Everyone did. They tried to pretend that she wasn’t, but she was. Why, no one knew... 

...Until now... 

“...Luna...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that certainly explains a lot, doesn’t it? In a very sad way. 
> 
> So, I feel like it should be fairly obvious, but if not, I’ll connect the dots for you. 
> 
> Luna is the Usurper’s bastard daughter, who is implied to still be alive, making her hundreds of years old. And yes, that’s a problem. Hopefully not one we’ll have to deal with anytime soon... 
> 
> Well. At least Esteban doesn’t seem to be biphobic anymore (Though Victor probably wishes he was now)... 
> 
> Next chapter... yeah, I’ll warn you now, it’s gonna be traumatizing... Be prepared. 
> 
> See you next week!


	32. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers of Ravarra High were warned in advance. 
> 
> This chapter contains a line from Santana’s prophecy. 
> 
> And, it is very very graphic. 
> 
> And, very very traumatic... 
> 
> You have been warned... 
> 
> Enjoy!

Lord Celso of the Emerald of House Mendoza, protector of the south, third in line for the Royal Throne of Ravarra, the Lord of Smiles, was now returned to God. 

Everyone in attendance was wearing black in mourning of their beloved Lord of Smiles. 

To just go in such a fashion. 

At a time like this... 

Amador and Aurelio stood off to the side. Poor Feliciano was crying in his mother’s arms while she and Aunt Reyna paid their respects. 

“...and may you watch over your family in this time of turmoil. You shall never be forgotten. Goodbye, Uncle.”

Aunt Reyna removed her hand and turned to Feliciano’s mother. 

“You are Lady Mendoza now. The new protector of the south. I wish you the best of luck.”

Esmeralda—Lady Esmeralda—nodded slowly, “I hope I’m ready. I hope I can be a good liege. Though, I fear I can never be as good as him. God rest his soul.”

“You have to,” Aunt Reyna stated calmly, “With everything that’s happening, we’re going to need stable leadership in the south. Don’t worry. I’ll help you however I can.”

“Thank you, Reyna.”

Just then, Scary Queen Santana walked over to Amador and Aurelio. 

“Queen Mother,” Aurelio greeted. 

“Boys,” she nodded. 

“How are you feeling, your grace?” Amador asked. 

“I feel as if someone has stabbed at the heart of the happiness of the realm,” she sighed, “First this rebellion, Esteban’s kidnapping, and now this. Not to mention this assassination attempt on you. How are you feeling, master Del Mar?”

Amador looked down, “Unsafe. I just... can’t help but feel like the worst is yet to come,” he sighed, “I just want this whole thing to be over.”

He really did... 

Then, the Queen Mother reached a hand up and cupped his chin. She closed her eyes for a second. Then, she opened them again with a look of sadness. 

“You poor thing. Don’t worry, it’ll be over soon...”

Before Amador could ask her what the fuck she was talking about, she released him and waddled off. 

Aurelio looked at him, “What do you suppose she meant by that?”

“I...” Amador was still trying to wrap his head around it himself, “I don’t know.”

***

The sun began to rise as Amador was on his way to the wake. That had to be one of the saddest funerals he’d attended. The wake was starting soon, and he didn’t know if he could handle much more of this. But, he had to persist. If not for himself, then for his Kingdom. 

But then, he heard something. Something sad. It sounded like crying. Familiar crying. He turned to one of the nearby rooms and crept inside. 

And sure enough, there he was. Crying his eyes out. 

“Feliz?”

Feliciano looked up at him. 

“Oh,” he wiped his eyes, “Hi, Amador.”

Amador walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“How are you doing?”

He shook his head, “N-not good,” he sniffled, “I don’t... I don’t think I can be there. At the wake. I-I just... I just can’t.”

“Why not?” He asked gently. 

“I just can’t!” He shook his head, “It’s too much! I... I just can’t believe he’s gone...”

He started crying again. 

Amador comforted him. “I know. I know, Feliz. I do. But, the horrible truth is that he is. He’s gone and the only thing that we can do is to honor his memory by being there for him. Hey,” Amador wiped at Feliciano’s cheeks, “At least he’s at peace now.”

Amador cupped Feliciano’s face. 

“Don’t worry, Feliz. You’ll be surrounded by your friends. We all love you, and you have our support. We won’t let you down, I promise.”

He wiped his eyes, “Thank you.”

Amador helped him to stand. 

“Will...” he asked, “Will Pancho be there?”

“Yes, he’ll be there,” Amador smiled, “Was there a reason you were hoping to see him?”

“I... There—there is. I-I think I...”

He started blushing. 

“You can tell me, Feliz.”

He blushed harder, “I... H-he’s so nice to me, and he went out of his way to try and make me feel better, and he... he’s such a nice boy and... and I... I...”

Feliciano started shifting his feet as his blush grew ever darker. 

“I... I think I... like him.”

Of course he did. 

Amador patted his arm, “That’s wonderful, Feliz. I’m glad that you like my cousin. You know, I think he likes you too.”

“He... he does?”

“I believe so.”

Amador knew inevitable romance when he saw it. The way that Pancho had cared for Feliciano, that was obviously meant to imply something more than platonic affection. 

Feliciano continued to blush, “What... What should I do?”

“You tell him.”

“But... But, I don’t think I can...”

“We’ll be there for you, Feliz. Don’t worry,” he took his hand, “Now, come. Let’s not be late.”

***

They went into the hall. A lot of people were already there, and Aunt Reyna was giving a speech. 

“...was no wonder they called him the Lord of Smiles. My uncle was one of the brightest lights in all of Ravarra, and now, that light has been extinguished. He has gone on to another land, filled with lights just as bright as him...”

She continued her speech. Just then, Aurelio walked over to them, Pancho trailing not far behind. 

“What kept you?” Aurelio asked. 

“Feliz was going through some things. He’s having a hard time adjusting to the new reality.”

“Ahh, I see.”

Amador nodded. Then, he turned to his cousin. 

“He could really use someone right now.”

Pancho seemed to understand. He came over and took Feliciano’s hand. 

“I’m here for you, Feliz. I’m so sorry for your loss. I’ll help you to get through it however I can. That’s a promise.”

Feliciano nodded shyly, “Thank you...”

Aurelio turned and spoke so only Amador could hear, “Is that going somewhere?”

“That is the plan, yes.”

“Good. They’re good for each other.”

Amador couldn’t help but to smile at his wonderful paramour. 

“As good as we are for each other?”

Aurelio smiled back. He leaned forward and kissed his cheek. 

“Nobody’s that good.”

They held hands. 

Then, Amador noticed Lady Rosa wandering through the crowd. She looked annoyed, and seemed to be searching for something. 

Or, someone. 

“Is something the matter, Lady Figueroa?” He asked. 

She turned upon hearing him. 

She nodded, “That would be putting it lightly. I don’t suppose you’ve seen my husband around anywhere, have you?”

“No, I’m afraid not.”

“Damn!” She cursed, “I haven’t seen him or Dame Lia in hours. Where could they be!? Even my own children who hate me are here.”

“They don’t hate you, my lady.”

“They have every right to,” she sighed, “I’m a horrible mother. I always have been...”

She looked at him sadly. 

“Does your mother love you unconditionally, master Del Mar?”

“Yes,” Amador nodded, “Yes, I believe she does.”

Lady Rosa looked away. 

“I didn’t... At least, I didn’t show it... When I caught my daughter with Gertrudes... if she and Socorro hadn’t run away, I probably would have had her disowned. The day after Socorro’s thirteenth birthday. And then, when I’d heard the stories of my son, who was just beginning adolescence, taking both sexes to bed like it was nothing...”

She sighed. Amador could tell that she was full of regret. 

“If I loved them unconditionally, I certainly did not show it... I should have. Just because my children did something that I disliked doesn’t mean that I had any right to shame them for it. And now... seeing all of you... seeing all of these people together...”

She looked back at him. 

“...I am coming to understand that there is no shame in it at all...”

She looked across the room. 

A little ways away, Socorro and Adriano, and Paulina and Gertrudes were standing there. And even further in, Sir Victor Loyola and Danilo stood side by side. All three of the couples were holding hands with their beloved partners. 

“I understand it now. And even more so, I understand what it truly means to show unconditional love for one’s children. What it truly means to be a mother... I just wish it didn’t take the sudden betrayal and demise of my eldest for me to see it...” 

She shook her head. 

“Excuse me. I must find my husband. Good day, master Del Mar. My condolences on your loss, master Mendoza.”

“Good day, Lady Figueroa.”

With that, Lady Rosa made her leave. 

That was just incredibly sad. 

But, at least she understood all of that now. 

That was one bright star in the currently very dark night sky. 

“Hmm...” Aurelio thought out loud, “Something seems off...”

Amador looked around. Lady Rosa was continuing her search. Everyone was participating in the wake, and the air was filled with sadness. 

“I feel it too. Let’s just hope it doesn’t affect the funeral.”

The boys returned their attention to the front as Aunt Reyna concluded her speech. 

“...will never be forgotten. ‘Emerald nights,’ Uncle Celso. May God and magic rest your soul.”

“May God and magic rest your soul,” the crowd recited. 

“Now, I invite you all to lighten your mourning through dance as we serenade Lord Celso of the Emerald of House Mendoza into the Great Kingdom of Light.”

Music began to play. Couples started to lock together and began to dance in mourning of their passed one. 

Further into the crowd, Amador spotted Socorro and Adriano, and Paulina and Gertrudes, dancing together. And even further, he spotted Sir Victor and Danilo dancing together. No one gave them any looks. Neither approving, nor disapproving. Traditionalism and progressivism weren’t a thing here. Only mourning. Mourning for the death of a beloved protector. A beloved lord. A beloved man. 

Aurelio squeezed his hand, “May I have this dance, my lord?”

“Of course,” Amador agreed. 

The two got into position—position to see what would happen with the two boys beside them. 

As expected, Pancho took Feliciano’s hand. 

“Dance with me?”

Feliciano turned to him, “...What?”

“Dance with me,” he repeated, “To help ease your grandfather’s passing.”

Feliciano looked at him for a moment. Then, he nodded. 

“Okay...”

They got into position. Amador and Aurelio shared a smile. 

“Looks like everything is going according to plan.”

“Yeah,” Aurelio nodded, “Ay, romance. Such a beautiful, beautiful thing. It has always made me yearn for some of my own.”

He smiled at Amador. 

“I am so lucky to have found it. With you.”

Amador smiled and nodded, “I know what you mean.”

“I mean it. I don’t even want to know what my life would be like without you. What would I even be if not your paramour? A spy? An assassin? An informant?”

Aurelio smiled at him. His golden face glimmered in the light. 

“I would be nothing without you. Just another Ayala whisperer. I probably wouldn’t even be alive. I would just be absolutely nothing, with no purpose at all... You give me purpose, Amador Del Mar. You give me a reason to be who I am. You give me life... You give me love.”

Amador smiled at him. His beautiful, marvelous paramour. 

“You do the same for me, Aurelio Ayala. Without you, I would just be a simple whore. I would just be sleeping around with only my personal pleasure to look forward to. Not a single care for romance or love. No purpose for it at all... But, you give me purpose, Aurelio, as I do for you. You too give me reason. Life. And of course... love.”

Another beautiful, golden smile was given to him. The most beautiful smile in all the lands. 

“Then, Amador, can you do something for me?”

“Aurelio?”

His paramour pulled him in. 

“Dance with me. Like I’m the last boy in the realm.”

Amador smiled widely. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

They started to move as Aunt Reyna began to sing... 

“On this niiight,   
We proclaim your death,   
Announce your final breath,   
And, douse your liiight,”

They started to dance. Aurelio was really good. Really, really good. It’s not like they hadn’t danced together before, but right now, he was like a shining star on the floor, holding Amador close. 

“Up above, you go,   
To the Land we know,   
Shining and briiight,”

They moved. They spun. They twirled. They did everything like they’d done it every day of their lives. It was like something out of a dream. 

“You, to us, we shall never forgeeet,   
To us, you, we shall never forgeeet,”

They continued to dance. Aurelio had to be one of the greatest dancers that Amador had ever seen. 

“May God and magic rest your soul,   
May God and magic rest your soul,”

Aurelio held him. Held him there. Held him so close. 

“Maaay... God and magic rest... your... soooooooooouuuuuuul,”

Aurelio dipped him. Held him in his arms. 

“May God and magic rest your soooooooooouuuuuuul,”

Aurelio’s face was so close. It seemed to be getting closer and closer... 

“May... God and magic rest... your... soul...”

He kissed him. 

As the song concluded, Aurelio kissed him. Right there, in the middle of that crowded room. Right there, in his arms. It was beautiful. It was captivating. It felt so right... 

“I love you.”

Amador smiled, “I love you too.”

They stood again, and held each other in their arms. 

“Pancho, I...” Feliciano’s voice came, “I have to tell you something...”

Amador and Aurelio shared a knowing smile. They turned to look at the boys. 

“What is it, Feliz?” Pancho asked. 

“I...” Feliciano struggled, “Uhh... I...”

He just looked at Pancho for a moment. 

There was a long moment of silence between them. Nobody moved. Nobody said a word. 

Then, Feliciano looked sad. 

“I... I’m sorry, I... I can’t...”

Tears were returning to eyes. 

“Feliz?”

“I can’t!”

He broke and ran away. 

“Feliz! Feliz!”

Pancho ran after him. Amador and Aurelio looked at each other. 

“That...” Amador stated, “didn’t go according to plan...”

“We should probably go after them.”

“Right.”

They started to rush in the direction they had run in. 

But then, crowds of people started plowing through, and Amador and Aurelio were separated. 

“Amador!?”

“Go ahead!” Amador called, “I’ll catch up!”

Amador tried desperately to squeeze through the flood, but it was like trying to squeeze through a brick wall. Finally, there was an opening, and Amador rushed through and out of the hall. 

He spotted Aurelio rushing off down the hallway. He made to run after him, when—

“Lord Amador! Lord Amador!” 

Amador turned to see Lord Josue rushing toward him. 

“Whatever it is, I don’t have time, Lord Figueroa. Your wife—“

“—No! Lord Amador, I...” he breathed, “...I didn’t have anything to do with what happened! I’m telling you, I didn’t!”

“Look, I-I’m not worried about that right now. I—“

“—Please! Hear me out! I...” he breathed, “...I’ve got the one... really responsible!”

That got Amador’s attention. He gave him a suspicious look. 

“The one really responsible was your son.”

“No! The one who hired him! I have her!... You know of whom I speak!”

Amador’s heart skipped a beat. 

He stood there and stared for a moment, searching this man’s face. 

“How...?”

“Dame Lia. She caught her snooping around your quarters! She’s got her cornered! Come! Now!”

She had been waiting to catch him in his room. 

She was seeming pretty damned sloppy, then. 

But, he still knew what she was capable of. 

He considered going to get Aurelio, or Aunt Reyna, or the Guards, or someone, but decided against it. She could escape at any moment. He had his trusty obsidian vial of magical Intruder with him. He could harness his magic to keep her at bay. He never really harnessed his magic unless he had to, but this was definitely one of those times that he had to. Either way, he had no choice. 

He couldn’t let her get away. 

Not with everything that she was responsible for. 

He was going to catch her. 

She was going to face justice. 

***

Amador followed Lord Josue to a room nearby his quarters, where the door was open just a crack. Amador didn’t even wait as he pushed through and entered, ready for whatever was possible. 

Sure enough, Dame Lia had her sword drawn on a little, hooded figure. 

It was her. 

He would know this bitch anywhere. 

“You.”

Amador marched up to her. 

“You have made a grave mistake coming here. And, after everything you’ve done too. You’re getting sloppy, you know that?”

She waved at him. 

“Good to see you too, Dori,” she stated in that evil little voice, “Hmm. Black isn’t a bad color on you, you know that? It suits you. Just like it does your sister. Though, I preferred her gift to you better. Such erotica...”

How long had she been spying on them!? 

“You should’ve stayed home,” he stated, ignoring her, “where you were safe.”

“Home is being renovated,” she stated, “What’s the matter, Dori? You don’t seem too happy to see me.”

Amador ignored her, “You’ve caused a lot of problems recently. You know, until recently, I never would have thought that you were capable of such... evil,” he shook his head, “You were always a little devil. You were always such a bitch. But, I never thought that you could stoop so low.”

He glared that the monster in front of him. 

“You have caused pain and suffering. You have made a lot of trouble. You little demoness. You’re going to pay for all of it.”

She giggled evilly, “And, who’s going to make me, Dori? You? Alone? Now see, that was your last mistake. And, you accuse me of being sloppy. You shouldn’t have come here alone. I would have thought you smarter than that. But regardless, you have, and you cannot take that back now... It shall be your downfall...”

“Oh, shall it now?”

“It shall... You are doomed.”

Amador snorted. He began to focus on the vial, “We’ll see about that when you’re locked up with—“

SWISH

Before he could do anything else, his whole body was restrained by an invisible force. He couldn’t move or speak or anything. He began to float up into the air. Her evil eyes were glowing underneath the hood. Amador waited for Dame Lia to strike, or for Lord Josue to run for help... 

...But, they didn’t. 

Dame Lia lowered her sword. She walked over to the door and shut it. Lord Josue walked up to the evil figure... 

...And, kneeled. 

“My lady. I have done as you have asked. I’ve upheld my end of the bargain. The heir to the west is yours.”

“Yes, he is. He is mine. Him in all his whorish glory...”

Amador couldn’t move a single muscle in his entire body. He couldn’t do a single thing. He was trapped. 

Trapped in a room with a traitor knight, a treacherous man, and a spawn of the crevice wearing a black hood. 

“And, that, you have, Lord Figueroa,” she stated, “You have my gratitude for your service, and I shall see to it that you are properly rewarded. Once I emerge victorious, of course.”

From here, Amador could just barely notice the treacherous lord’s disappointment. 

“I can sense your impatience, Lord Figueroa.”

“Forgive me, my lady, but if the rebellion is to come out on top in this conflict, it... won’t be for some time. People will start to grow suspicious. I would very much like to—“

“—You will get what is coming to you when it comes, Lord Figueroa... But, I hear what you are saying. And, I understand. So, for now...”

Amador was suddenly jerked to the ground. 

He was forced onto all fours, like a slave bowing to his mistress. 

“...Accept this gift as a token of my gratitude. Amador the Whore.”

She was... giving him to him. 

He was being used as a... reward. 

No... 

He understood now... 

He understood exactly what she meant for him to be used for... 

He wanted to fight. He wanted to run. He wanted to move or do something. Anything. But, he couldn’t. She had him trapped in her power. 

This was happening... 

This was going to happen to him... 

And, there was nothing he could do about it. 

“But, I thought you were going to kill him.”

“Oh, I am. But, I don’t have to do that just yet... I can let you have the last go at him before I snuff his light from this world,” she giggled evilly, “There’ll be another funeral soon. Or more...”

Amador wanted so desperately to fight them off, but her hold on him was too strong. 

This couldn’t be happening. 

This just couldn’t be happening. 

But, he knew that it was. 

“Hmm. Not a boy-fucker, but...”

“Do it!” Dame Lia snarled, “Do it, my lord, I beg of you! This... thing committed adultery with my husband!” She spat, “He cannot get away with forcing Paco to desecrate the vows of matrimony! He must face justice! One way or another!”

There was silence for a moment. 

Then, the decision was made. 

“Very well,” Lord Josue stated, “I shall put him in his place.”

No! 

NO!!! 

He wanted to scream no. But, he couldn’t even move his own tongue. 

“Here. Let me help.”

Another spell was cast across the room. Amador felt himself getting hard in his pants. 

An arousal spell. 

Marina used to cast these on him in the most embarrassing situations. 

But, this was so much worse... 

So much worse than embarrassment... 

“Mmm,” Lord Josue moaned, “Thank you very much for that, my lady. Hope you enjoy the show, Dame Lia. Your marriage will see justice, yet.”

As the knight chuckled evilly, Lord Josue walked around Amador. 

This couldn’t happen! 

He didn’t want this to happen! 

This was only supposed to happen when he wanted it! 

And, he always wanted it! 

But, not this time. 

He didn’t want it this time. 

He didn’t want it at all! 

He wanted to fight. He wanted to be able to do anything. But, he couldn’t. 

His black tunic was lifted and his ass was groped. 

“Hmm, I can see why you’re so popular. Boy-fucker. I know you were fucked by both my sons. You and everyone like you should be slaughtered at birth. Abominations. I’ll put you in your place.”

Amador couldn’t understand what he was hearing. 

This man’s wife had just admitted that she had been wrong about people like Amador. People like their own children. 

But, this man... Amador could hear in his voice that he truly believed what he was saying. 

This man who had children just like that... 

He truly believed it. 

His black leggings were pulled down, exposing his ass. 

He heard the fiddling of trousers. 

Suddenly, he felt a familiar hardness pressing up against his entrance. 

Could he move a single muscle, he would have tried to resist with everything he had. 

This wasn’t right. This wasn’t what he wanted. He didn’t want this at all. 

He wanted to resist. But, he couldn’t. 

“This’ll teach you, boy-fucker!”

And with that, he surged forward. 

Forward, right into Amador. 

Right up into him. 

And, it hurt. 

Bad. 

He wanted to open his mouth and scream. He wanted to do something. He wanted to be able to do literally anything. But, he couldn’t. He couldn’t do anything. His fate was sealed. 

The Figueroa patriarch continued to ram into him, pulling out and pushing back in, in and out, out and in, rough and raw, and for the first time, Amador could feel something that he never thought he would ever feel... 

...Blood. 

“Heh!” Lord Josue grunted, “You’d think a boy-fucker like you would never bleed. Guess you’ve always been played with too gently. Now, you’re getting what you, and everyone like you, deserves!”

He continued to violate him. To fuck him against his will. Continued to do something to him that he never thought that he would ever want to stop. Never thought that he would ever, ever hate. But, he did. He hated it. He wanted it to stop. 

Whenever Amador had taken it up the ass before, he had seen it as sharing God’s gift of pleasure with someone else. 

This wasn’t sharing God’s gift with someone else. 

This was manipulating it. 

Abusing it. 

Using it for one’s own pleasure at the expense of someone else. 

Rape. 

That was the word. 

A word that he had never imagined could have ever apply to a sex-addict like him. 

But, that’s exactly what was happening to him right now. 

Amador Del Mar was getting raped. 

Lord Josue picked up speed. He went in harder and harder. Amador could feel his own blood spurting everywhere. 

Amador felt horrible. 

He felt like he was being torn apart. 

He felt like he was being ripped open. 

He felt hurt. 

He felt humiliated. 

Humiliation. 

Amador was experiencing humiliation. 

Amador Del Mar was experiencing humiliation. 

From having a cock up his ass. 

Then, after a few more thrusts, the treacherous man stopped, and shot up inside of him. 

And, it was over. 

The act itself was over. 

But, the torturous effects of it were far from it... 

Lord Josue pulled out of him, leaving him empty and bleeding, and stood and walked away. 

“And thus is the fate of all boy-fuckers. Thank you, my lady. I needed that.”

“And, thank you for the added entertainment, Lord Figueroa. And, how did you enjoy it, Dame?”

“Would have touched myself if I weren’t decent,” Dame Lia admitted, “Thank you, my lady.”

There was nothing decent about her. 

There was nothing decent about any of them. 

They were monsters. 

Every single one of them. 

“You are most welcome.”

Her evil feet appeared in front of him. 

“Now, Dori...”

He was lifted back up into the air. 

“...It looks as if your time has finally come.”

Suddenly, the restraining feeling entered into his body. 

It wrapped around his throat. 

His lungs. 

His heart. 

“Don’t worry, Dori. You won’t be leaving this world alone. Your sister will certainly be feeling your pain. When she tries to reach out to you, I will consume her. When your body is found, your precious paramour won’t be able to live without you, and he will inevitably join you himself. Hmm. Maybe I’ll be merciful with little Mendoza. Have his throat slit while he sleeps. I suppose he deserves that much. And of course, Esteban. Heh, oh Esteban. I’ve got such plans for him... Everyone you’ve ever cared about will be joining you soon.”

As his vision blurred and blackened, the only thing that Amador could think about was Queen Santana’s last words to him... 

‘You poor thing. Don’t worry, it’ll be over soon...’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself for doing this to him... 
> 
> My poor baby... 
> 
> Let’s not talk about it... 
> 
> Next week, Victor comes home. And of course, he brings all of his new buddies (and his boyfriend), so that’ll be fun. 
> 
> ...But, a lot can happen when you come home, can’t it?...
> 
> See you next week!


	33. Ambush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re finally back home! 
> 
> We haven’t been here for... 29 chapters, Jesucristo! That is amazing! 
> 
> A few things that happen this chapter: A couple of cutie characters get introduced, a few old faces return, and we get to see the full extent of how dark Victor’s skin has gotten. So much fun! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The sun began to rise as Victor and his companions finally reached the Río De La Luz. 

Luzia and Diablo got to ride on Lina’s back, but to keep from being spotted by the numerous Del Fuego and Robles patrols, the rest of them had to walk on foot. Fortunately, they’d managed to do it, even with a big, red dragon at their sides, and they safely reached their sanctuary. 

Across the famed river, Castle Rivera, better known as the Rivera manor, stood proudly by the riverside. It wasn’t as large as places like the Ramos tower, but it still stood out as a seat of power nonetheless. It had high walls on all sides, and just down the road, Victor’s village was in view. 

“That’s where you live?” Esteban asked beside him. 

“In there somewhere, yes.”

He scoffed, “It’s so... little.”

“The castle or my village?”

“Both.”

Victor smiled, “Well, this may come as a surprise to you, but not all of us got to grow up in big, fancy palaces in big, fancy cities.”

“Amen to that,” Gilberto murmured. 

Anya simply nodded once. 

“Well,” Benedicto shrugged, “Little or not, it does look like it could hold our enemies out. So, we—“

“—Shh!”

Benedicto glared at Maite, “Did you just shush me!?”

“I said shh!” Maite held up a hand, “I sense something... someone’s coming!”

CREAK

At that moment, they heard the creaking sound of walking coming from the bridge. It started to get closer. Victor drew his sword as everyone else armed themselves. 

A shadow appeared before them. 

Victor pointed his sword. 

“Stop right there! We’ve got a magic swordsman, a bowman, a magic crossbowman, four magic users, a small dragon, two feisty cats, and an extremely vulgar horse! If you want trouble, you’ve come to the wrong place!” 

The shadow didn’t stop. Victor raised his sword to strike... 

“Well shit, Victor. I know we’ve had our differences in the past, but I never expected death threats.”

Victor’s heart skipped a beat. 

He dropped his sword and smiled widely. 

“Bartolo!”

He ran up and hugged his best friend. 

“Hey, easy there, cock-lover,” he hugged him back, “I’m not the one who ran off to certain death came back unscathed.”

Victor laughed, “I am far from unscathed, Bartolo!”

“Great. Let’s compare scars later.”

They broke and smiled. Then, Bartolo looked him over and gave him a funny look. 

“Wait, who the hell are you?”

“What?”

“My apologies, I thought you were someone else,” he shrugged, “I’m looking for Victor, you know him? Light skinned, looks like a Castro subject.”

“Oh, fuck you!” He punched his arm. 

Bartolo laughed, “What happened to your skin, cock-lover!?”

Victor shrugged, “I spent time in the sun.”

“You look like you were born on the sun!” He laughed, “Seriously! You’re all olive now!”

“Really?” Victor looked at his arm. 

Woah. 

He really did have olive skin. 

That was new. 

“I like it. It suits you,” Bartolo patted his arm, “I missed you.”

“You’re not going to try to kiss me, are you?”

He punched him in the arm, “You wish, cock-lover!”

They laughed. Behind him, a certain girl younger than them showed up. 

“Hi, Victor.”

“Veronica!” Victor hugged Cordero’s little sister, “What are you doing here!?”

“She’s with me,” Bartolo stated. 

Veronica blushed at that. “Yeah. Cordero was getting your parents. And... this odd old man who says he’s your granduncle,” she pointed, “He looks like her.”

Victor followed her gaze to Anya. 

Anya nodded, “Uncle Héctor.”

Well, this was going to be interesting... 

“Where are they?” Victor asked. 

“They should be waiting for us with Lady Brenda. And...” she turned around, “...Where did they go?”

“We’re coming!”

Then, two pre-adolescent children walked into view. 

“Sorry. Blanco tripped,” the girl stated, “Hi, Victor!”

“Oh, hi!” Victor was surprised to see them. 

Berta and Blanco Rivera. Lady Brenda’s little sister and brother. After her, they were the last of their House. They rarely left the manor. Victor was suddenly feeling very important. 

“Hi, Victor!” Blanco came over and hugged him, “How was your trip?”

“It was...” how to put that... “...a lot. I’m glad to be home.”

“What happened to your skin!?”

“We just had this conversation...”

“You almost look like your mother now!” Berta gasped. 

Victor was fairly certain his skin hadn’t gotten as dark as that... 

“Ooh, is that a dragon!?” Blanco jumped, “I’ve never—EEP—!” He tripped. 

Berta caught him, “Be careful!”

“Sorry, thank you. I’ve never seen a dragon before!”

ROAR, ‘Don’t mind me, little dick. I’m just your average dick.’ 

Blanco giggled, “I think she’s trying to talk to me!”

ROAR, ‘SHE!!!??’ 

Whinny, ‘Hah! Gotcha, dickhead!’ 

Mewl mewl, ‘Haha, got you, buddy!’ 

ROAR, ‘I’m going to eat all of you...’ 

It felt like a lifetime since Victor had seen them. Any of them. Now, he was finally back. He was home. 

Victor led them to his companions. 

“These are my friends, Bartolo and Veronica, and Blanco and Berta Rivera.”

They bowed. 

“A pleasure,” Esteban nodded, “Prince Esteban Reyes. We can have proper introductions later. Right now, let’s get somewhere safer.”

“Of course,” Blanco nodded, “Right this way, your grace. OOP—!” He tripped again. Victor caught him before he hit the ground. Blanco smiled at him, “Heh, thank you!”

Blanco was so clumsy... 

But, he was fucking adorable. 

The group followed them across to the other side of the river. While they crossed, Victor looked back at his companions. Everyone seemed fine, but Marina looked a bit distant. 

“Is something the matter?” He asked her. 

She looked at him, expression unwavering. 

“It’s my brother. I... I sense something.”

Esteban looked back at her, “What? What kind of something?”

Marina closed her eyes. 

“Pain... Amador is... in... pain...”

Uh oh. 

That was quite unsettling. 

Esteban looked worried. 

“We’ll be in the capital soon, my love,” Maite told her, “Don’t worry. I’m sure he can hold out.”

“I’m not so sure...”

Bartolo fell back in step with Victor and Esteban. 

He looked at Esteban, “That’s my bow.”

“Oh, is it?” Esteban asked, “Do you need it back?”

“Nah, keep it. It suits you, your grace.”

“Oh. Well, thank you.”

“Sure,” he walked back up to the front. 

Esteban leaned in closer to Victor, “He’s kinda cute.”

Victor smirked, “He’s off-limits.”

“Because, I’m with you?”

“That too, but I meant because he likes girls.”

“Well, that’s boring.”

“True... How come you didn’t tell me my skin had gotten so dark?”

Esteban smirked at him, “I thought it best for you to find out on your own.”

“You could have told me...”

“Well, don’t worry. When you’re a Guard, I’ll be sure to take lots of walks with you in the gardens. Maybe someday you’ll be as dark as Maite.”

Victor looked back at the dark-skinned witch’s pupil, “I don’t think so, Esteban...”

“You never know.”

Fortunately, Maite didn’t hear any of that. 

They continued the cross in silence until they finally arrived at the front of the Rivera manor. There, Victor was met with the smiling faces of Lady Brenda, Cordero, and his parents. 

“Booboo!” His mother cried, “Thank God you’re alive! Oh Booboo, I missed you!”

Victor blushed, “Hi, Mami.”

Esteban snickered, “Booboo?...”

“Shut the fuck up!” He whispered. 

“Or what, Booboo?”

“Or else!...” 

Then, Victor remembered something. 

He smirked. 

“...My little Prince.”

Esteban’s eyes popped. He blushed and—wisely—shut his mouth. Victor snickered. 

“I missed you, Booboo! And, Tweedles! It’s been so long!”

Maite snickered. 

Anya simply nodded, “Good to see you, Aunt Carina.”

“Victor,” Lady Brenda smiled, “Welcome home. First off, what happened to your skin? You’re darker than me now!”

Everyone laughed. Victor rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but laugh as well. 

“A knight banneret,” she shook her head, “I can hardly believe it myself.”

“That’s my boy!” His father stated proudly. 

“I never thought I’d see the day,” Cordero teased, “Glad your alive.”

“Me too,” Victor agreed. He nodded to Lady Brenda, “Your doing, I understand. Thank you, my lady, there are no words to express my gratitude.”

“Of course,” she smiled, “And... there is more that we need to discuss.”

Well, that didn’t sound ominous at all... 

“Very well, my lady,” Victor nodded. 

Then, he saw him. 

An old, western man with bright blue wizard’s eyes emerged from the back. Even after all this time, Victor recognized him. 

“Uncle Héctor.”

“Hello, Victor,” he greeted, “And, Anya, my former apprentice. We have much to discuss.”

Yes. 

They did. 

“That, we do, Master,” Anya nodded, “Next time we’re alone.”

“Of course.”

Great... 

He could hardly wait... 

Victor started to introduce everyone, “This is my friend, Cordero, my parents, Andres and Carina, my granduncle, Wizard Héctor, and Lady Brenda Rivera. My lady, I’m sure you’re acquainted with Pupil Maite Ramos... and Lina.”

Whinny, ‘Sup, bitch!’ 

Victor was glad she didn’t speak horse. 

Maite bowed her head, “My lady.”

“A pleasure to see you again, Pupil Maite. Congratulations on joining the Order.”

“Thank you, my lady.”

Victor continued, “These are Luzia and Diablo. And, this is Incendio.”

ROAR, ‘Lady Dick. Friend dicks. Family dicks.’ 

“A... real dragon,” Cordero stared. 

Victor smiled and nodded, “And, this is my cousin, Wizardess Anya, Apprentice Benedicto Madera, Gilberto Herrera, Witch Marina Del Mar, and of course, Prince Esteban Reyes.”

Everyone bowed and curtsied to him. 

“Your grace,” Lady Brenda greeted, “It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I am pleased that you have returned to the heartlands in one piece.”

“I too, Lady Rivera. Thank you for your hospitality.”

“Of course. As we speak, Premier Luis Ayala is gathering his forces for an escort. Soon, you shall return—“

Mewl, ‘BUDDY!!!’ 

A pile of fur bounced into Victor’s arms. 

“Heh,” Victor laughed, “Hey, Leo.”

Mewl, ‘Buddy! I missed you, buddy! I missed you! I kept Mami and Papi safe like I said I would! And, I kept Uncle buddy safe too!’ 

“Thank you.”

Victor turned to Esteban and smiled shyly. 

“And... this is my cat, Leo.”

Esteban picked him up, “Hello, little one.”

Mewl, ‘Hi, Prince Buddy! I hope my buddy has been nice and done his duty to you!’ 

Esteban smiled at Victor, “Oh, he’s done a lot more than that.”

Victor felt himself blush. 

Leo looked over at Luzia and Diablo. 

Mewl, ‘Ooh! New buddies! Hi, buddies!’ 

Mewl mewl, ‘Hi, buddy!’ 

Victor looked back at Lady Brenda, “You were saying, my lady?”

“Yes, as I was saying, Premier Luis is gathering his forces and should be here before nightfall to escort you to the capital. Until then, House Rivera is at your service.”

“Thank you, Lady Rivera. I’ll be sure to—“

“AAH!!!”

Everyone jumped. 

Marina was on the ground, her body starting to glow. 

“Marina!” Maite fell beside her, “Marina, what’s wrong!? What’s the matter!? Marina!”

“A...” Marina struggled, “Amador...”

“YA!!!”

Suddenly, dark armor bounced out of the darkness. 

“AMBUSH!!!” Benedicto shouted. 

Berta and Blanco screamed and ran and hid behind their sister’s dress. 

Everyone armed themselves. 

Before long, on all angles, they found themselves surrounded by dark-armored knights. 

A familiar man rode up to them. Lady Brenda glared. 

“Arturo Robles.”

He smiled slyly at her, “It’s Lord now, Lady Rivera. Good to see you again.”

“I wish I could say the same...”

Commander Emilia and her followers rode up beside him. 

“Hey, there!”

Victor refused to acknowledge her. 

“Prince Esteban,” Lord Arturo greeted, “And, Victor. Banneret Victor. Congratulations.”

“Fuck off!” Esteban spat. 

“I might. But, only after I have you back in my stronghold. Let’s make a deal, my lady.”

He turned to her to give her his offer. 

“Give me the Prince and his beloved defender, and me and my men will be on our way. If you refuse, I shall take them by force... along with your young siblings.”

The little Rivera’s gasped and cowered behind their sister. 

“Hell no!”

Victor swung his blade. 

“Touch them, and I’ll flay you alive!”

Lord Arturo snorted, “Ay, master banneret. So predictable.”

“AGH!!!”

Marina’s whole body started to glow. Maite looked horrified as she tried to cradle her. 

“No!... Let go!... Let her go!”

“Well,” Lord Arturo chuckled, “Isn’t that something. Anyway, you’ll be going back to Wizard Maligno now. Unfortunately, he’d like the Prince unharmed... but I’ve been given permission to have a little fun with Banneret Victor.”

He noticed Victor’s mother and sneered at her. 

“Hear that, madam? Your boy and I have got some business to take care of in my bedroom.”

“CHILD-FUCKER, I WILL TEAR THOSE ROUND EYES FROM YOUR—!”

Victor’s father had to hold his mother back as she continued to shout out very graphic threats. 

Lord Arturo simply laughed, “Ahh, Isla passion.”

Lady Brenda continued to glare, “No deal, Robles. You’re going back to the Bosque empty-handed!”

He shook his head, “I guess we have to do this the hard way...”

They were surrounded. 

There was no hope of survival. 

Victor had almost given up. He looked over the people who were to be his demise. The men and women who—

Victor paused. 

On one man in particular. 

A familiar man with a brown beard. 

Sir Alonso Delgado. 

Sir Alonso winked at him. 

Victor just stared. 

“Now, then,” Lord Arturo stated, “Let’s get this over with. It’s been a pleasure, your grace. My lady. Banneret Vic—“

SWOOSH

Victor was almost knocked off of his feet. 

He turned to see Maite holding onto Marina with her eyes glowing yellow. 

“BEGONE!!!”

There was a blinding light. Then, it rescinded. The glowing was gone, and all that was left was Maite cradling Marina. Only one thing...

...The pupils in Maite’s eyes were now a witch’s yellow. 

“NOW!!!”

Suddenly, a knight beside Sir Alonso reached back, and threw a large tarp into the air, temporarily blotting out the sun. 

SWOOSH

Just then, nine people bounced out of the tarp’s shadow. Victor recognized two of them. 

“GOBLINS!!!” The commander ordered, “ROSE PETAL!!!”

The nine surrounded Victor’s group in a perfect defensive formation. 

The commander turned her head. 

“Greetings, Lady Rivera! Commander Marcela Molina, second-born, yada yada, Green Goblins! We have come to his grace’s aid!”

The boy, who was wearing black formalwear with his gray cat on his shoulder, turned his head next. 

“Ignacio Duran, son of Lord Severo Duran, heir to House Duran, heir apparent to House Castillo, and sorcerer’s cadet to Arch Sorceress Andrea, at your service.”

The gray cat looked at the other cats. 

Mewl, ‘Hi, buddies! I’m Santos!’ 

Mewl mewl mewl, ‘Hi, buddy!’ 

Victor was speechless. 

Sir Alonso broke from the offensive line. A large band of knights followed behind. 

Twenty. 

Thirty. 

Forty. 

This wasn’t a band, it was a small army! 

And, they were coming to their aid! 

The Goblins parted and allowed them to pass. Marco looked at Lina. 

Whinny, ‘Sup, west side witch.’ 

Whinny, ‘North side nut! Nevah thought I’d be happy to see yo horny ass!’ 

Whinny, ‘Thank me later, shawty. Got’s us to get outta dis ambush of traitor mothafuckas.’ 

Marco used to be a traitor too, but Victor kept that to himself. Sir Alonso riding him bowed his head. 

“Sir Alonso Delgado, at your service.”

Lady Brenda looked at Esteban, “Are there anymore allies you’ve got hidden around here?”

“I... think that’s it,” Esteban looked stunned, “It’s definitely more than we had before.”

“Well, hopefully it’ll be enough.”

She turned and shouted. 

“EVERYBODY RETREAT!!!”

And with that, everyone turned and sped into the manor walls. 

“CLOSE THE GATE!!!”

The portcullis fell and slammed to the ground. The few rebel knights that had made it in were quickly subdued by the Rivera knights on guard. Lady Brenda looked around. 

“My walls should be able to hold them out. For now. But just in case, we should ready our defenses.”

“Agreed,” Esteban stated, “I just hope Premier Luis gets here soon.”

Lady Brenda curtsied and quickly rushed off to do so with Berta and Blanco at her side. Esteban turned to Victor. 

“I suppose it was too much to hope that this would be easy...”

Victor placed a hand on his shoulder, “We’ll get through this, Esteban. I promise you, I’ll see us get through this.”

Esteban placed his hand on Victor’s. 

“I wanted to kill him for what he threatened to do to you.”

“So did my mother.”

“Victor...”

“I’m fine, Esteban. I won’t let him touch me.”

Esteban looked down. Then, he nodded. 

“I won’t let him either.”

Victor smiled. Esteban smiled back. 

“Banneret Victor.”

They turned to see Commander Marcela, the Goblins, Sir Alonso, and the countless knights that had followed him coming towards them. 

Esteban smiled at Sir Alonso, “You came.”

Sir Alonso nodded, then saluted, “Your grace, master banneret, I am pleased to report that I have completed my mission.” 

He turned and indicated to the army that accompanied him. 

“Allow me to present... the Exiles.”

They stood at attention and saluted in perfect unison. 

“Fifty-one strong. These are the men and women that asked questions and were punished for it. Now, they are one. And, this is their leader.”

A young knight with shaggy, light brown hair stepped forward and saluted. 

“Sir Cecilio Vargas, at your service. I was the one that demanded answers the loudest. The Exiles follow me, and now we follow the rightful Crown of Ravarra.”

Victor stepped forward, “A pleasure to make your acquaintance. Thank you, all of you, for coming to his grace’s aid. You will not regret this, I swear it.”

“Of course,” Commander Marcela nodded, “But, we didn’t just come to aid the Prince, master banneret. We came to aid you, as well.”

“Me?” Victor was confused, “Why me?”

“Why not you?” Sir Alonso asked. 

“Indeed,” Commander Marcela agreed, “You singlehandedly marched into the heart of the rebellion and rescued his grace all by yourself. You’ve suffered attacks, betrayals, ambushes, I don’t even want to know what else. What I do know is that if not for you, this Kingdom would have fallen.”

Damn. Would the whole Kingdom really have fallen if not for him? He really was too humble with himself... 

“You have shown something that we would never have seen before,” Sir Alonso stated, “You’ve faced the impossible and come out on top. Not only that, you have inspired change in the hearts of those who would rebel, as you did with I. As you even did with the Exiles. You have motivated. You have inspired loyalty. You have rallied support for your faction... That is what a true leader does. And in times like these, a true leader is needed more than anything.”

“We are honored to have found one,” Commander Marcela concluded, “And, we will follow him to the ends of the world, because he has inspired us. Motivated us. He has shown us what to truly believe in. So, we will fight. For the Crown. For his grace. And ultimately, for you.”

Commander Marcela, Sir Alonso, the Green Goblins, and the Exiles all kneeled before him. 

“We pledge our swords, our bows, our wands and staffs, our services, and our loyalties to you, Banneret Victor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you love Berta and Blanco as much as I do, because originally, this was going to be really really sad. 
> 
> In the original version, these two were going to die horribly and it was gonna be all Victor’s fault. In the end, I decided that that was a line I was NOT going to cross, because I love them so so much and I refuse to kill them off. 
> 
> I hope you love them too. 
> 
> San Martín de Porres, my rape fetish is out of control. But, you know what? I’M NOT GONNA STOP!!! DEAL WITH IT!!! 
> 
> So yeah, Victor’s got an army now. That’s fun. We all know he deserves it. 
> 
> Next week, A HELLA LOT OF STUFF HAPPENS!!! Come back next week to find out! 
> 
> See you next week!


	34. Motivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOWZAH!!! 
> 
> OVER 10 THOUSAND WORDS!!! 
> 
> THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER OF THE SERIES!!! 
> 
> But yeah, so a fuck-ton happens. Why don’t you just read and found out, yeah? 
> 
> Enjoy!

Victor walked across the walls of the Rivera manor, peering out at the rebel forces, growing larger and larger by the second. 

This was bad... 

At this rate, they could be cut down in an instant. 

Hopefully they could withstand the inevitable attack for at least a little while... 

He stopped and saluted to Commander Armando Ybarra, the leader of the Rivera knights. 

“Commander.”

“Master banneret.”

“How does it look?”

“Not good for us,” the commander admitted, “A thousand at least. And, growing every moment.”

“And, how many are we?”

They looked down at the commotion of activity in the courtyard. 

“Including the Exiles and the Green Goblins... hundreds at best. And, that’s being generous.”

Damnit... 

That was extremely troubling... 

“What of the Río vassals? House Arias is close by.”

“Lady Cecilia Arias sent word a while ago,” he stated sadly, “The rebels have her House cut off. They won’t be coming to our aid.”

Damn... 

“And, what of your House?”

“House Ybarra is cut off too,” he sighed, “And, the other vassals are too far away to even attempt to come to our aid. I’m afraid that, until the Knight Premier’s escort gets here—if it gets here—we’re on our own.”

Victor’s heart sank. 

He looked into the courtyard. Hundreds at best. Unprepared. Not ready for a battle. 

He looked outside the wall. A thousand and counting. Fully prepared. Thirsty for a battle. 

Needless to say, the odds were most definitely not in their favor... 

“If it helps,” Commander Armando put in, “there is at least one person who believes in us. Though, you may not be too happy to see him here...”

Victor gave him a confused look, “Who?”

The commander pointed behind himself. Victor looked past him... 

...And, saw a noble boy standing on the edge of the wall. 

“What the—!? Hey!”

Victor rushed over and grabbed his arm. 

“Cicero!”

“Hey! Unhand me!”

Victor pulled him down. 

“What the hell are you doing here!?”

Commander Armando’s baby brother scowled up at him. 

“I was visiting! I wanted to see when you and his grace arrived! And then, this stupid army of traitors showed up out of nowhere and tried to attack us! But, it doesn’t matter! We can beat these idiots!”

Cicero Ybarra turned his head and spat over the wall. Victor pulled him away to avoid the chance of a stray arrow knocking his head off. 

“How long has he been up here!?” Victor asked. 

“A little over an hour,” Commander Armando stated, “You’re looking you didn’t come by any earlier. Spit is far from the only thing that’s gone over this wall.”

“Do I want to know?...”

“Quote, ‘Hey, Robles! This is for your sister!’”

Of course... 

“Cicero, you shouldn’t be here!” Victor scolded him, “This is no place for you!”

“This is exactly where I should be!” He continued to scowl, “I’m not some delicate flower who’s going to sit by in the castle! I’m a fighter! I’m going to defend my region! I’m going to fight!”

‘No! I’m done playing the delicate castle-body!’ Esteban had said. 

Victor sighed. 

“Cicero... you’re a little boy.”

“I’m thirteen!”

“Like I said, you’re a little boy... Do you have any idea what happens to boys in wartime?”

He honestly hoped that he didn’t... 

“Yes! I do! I understand the concept of, ‘the spoils of war,’ and I understand my role in it! And, it’s not going to happen to me! Or, anyone else! Not on my watch!”

He stood up straight as if he were a tiny knight. 

“I’m an Ybarra! Fighting is in my blood! I’m not going to let other people defend me! I’m going to defend myself and my region! It is my purpose, and you cannot stop me from doing it! It is my duty!”

‘I’m done sitting back and letting others defend me! I’m done being innocent! I’m done disgracing my House! ‘You’ll never take me alive!’’ Esteban had said. 

Victor was so torn... 

He sounded so much like Esteban... 

He wasn’t Esteban though. He was an immature thirteen-year-old boy, and was in no way capable of handling the frontlines of battle. 

Victor shook his head. 

“No. I’m not going to entertain this. You’re not a fighter, you’re a noble boy, and I’m taking you into the castle where you belong.”

He placed both hands around his chest and picked him up. The boy started flailing his limbs around like a whiny baby. 

“Article 12, Section 7F!”

Victor stared at him. 

“Umm... I’m sorry?”

“Article 12, Section 7F,” the boy repeated, “of the Rules and Regulations of the Knighthood of Ravarra. ‘During times of conflict, a knight is encouraged to seek aid from any and all persons willing to take up arms and rush into battle alongside them.’ That includes noble boys!”

Victor continued to stare. He looked at Commander Armando, who shrugged. 

“He really wants to be a knight.”

“And, I’ll never be one if I let everyone else do the fighting instead of me!” Cicero stated, “I can fight! I’m good with a bow! And, you need all the help you can get! You need me, Victor, and you know it!”

“Let the boy fight, master banneret!”

“Yeah, let him fight!”

Victor looked down into the courtyard. 

A crowd had amassed near the wall, listening to Cicero’s words. 

Encouraging them. 

Victor didn’t say anything for a moment. 

Then, he sighed, “Okay...”

He slowly put the boy down. 

“You really think we can beat the rebels?” Victor asked. 

Cicero nodded, “I know we can!”

“How do you know?”

“Because, we are De La Luz!”

He said that loud enough for it to carry across the courtyard. 

Soon, everyone had their attention pointed up at the wall. 

Victor looked at him. 

He really believed in them. 

He really believed that they could beat the rebels. 

They were outnumbered and outmatched, but Cicero Ybarra believed that they could beat them. 

And, his reasoning? 

Because, they were De La Luz... 

...

...

...

“...You’re right.”

Victor walked over to the edge of the wall and addressed Castle Rivera. 

“He’s right! It took me a moment to realize it, but he’s right! He’s right about us! We can beat them! We can beat the rebels! Why!? Because, we are something that they are not! We are De La Luz!”

Sounds of approval ran through the courtyard. Victor smiled as he continued his speech... 

***

“We may not look like much, especially right now, but centuries ago, we were the mightiest army in the Kingdom, seconded only to the Crown itself! And, why!? Because while other armies relied on numbers and tactics, we relied on something that gave us those and so much more! Something that made us the boldest of the bold, the bravest of the brave, the strongest of the strong!... Motivation!”

Benedicto watched from the courtyard as Victor gave his speech. 

He was right on all accounts. 

This was how their ancestors won their battles. 

This was how they could win their battle as well. 

***

“No matter how outnumbered, no matter how outmatched, when a De La Luz knight was motivated, De La Luz won the day! We were unstoppable! We were unbeatable! Because, we were motivated, and we were De La Luz!”

Maite watched from a window as Victor spoke of the past. 

A silly speech. 

Very likely fueled by that brain between his legs. 

And yet... inspiring. 

***

“Angels on the battlefield, we were! Some of the greatest warriors this Kingdom has ever seen! We sat on the throne, for Founder’s sake! At one point, we were the ones on top! That may be a blight on our history today, but today it goes to show the strength that we once possessed! The strength that we can have again! This time, alongside the Crown! This time, even greater than before!”

Blanco watched with Berta from Brenda’s balcony as Victor called out to their people. 

Victor was amazing. 

He was giving them something to fight for, and it was working. 

He was absolutely amazing. 

***

“We may be divided, and we may be outnumbered, but we are the Río, and the Río is De La Luz! Give us our boldness, give us our bravery, give us our strength! Give us motivation! Give us motivation, and I guarantee you, my brothers and sisters, this day will be ours! This day will belong to the Light! This day will belong to the Crown! This day will belong to Ravarra!”

Coo, ‘Foreevermooooore.’ 

Victor looked up as his snow-white guardian, Paloma, flew past. 

Victor’s smile widened as he watched the dove fly. 

He raised his arms. 

“The glory days of the De La Luz are upon us once again forevermore! The Light forevermore! The Crown forevermore! Ravarra forevermore! FOREVERMORE!!!”

The entire manor erupted into cheers. 

“FOREVERMORE!!!”

“FOREVERMORE!!!”

***

“Forevermore!” Benedicto beamed, “Forevermore!”

***

“Forevermore!” Maite couldn’t help herself, “Forevermore!”

***

“Forevermore!” Blanco and Berta cheered, “Forevermore!”

***

“FOREVERMORE!!!”

“FOREVERMORE!!!”

Mewl, ‘Forevermore, buddy!’ 

Whinny, ‘For-to-da-ev-to-da-er-to-da-more!’ 

ROAR, ‘FOREVERMORE, YOU DICKS!!!’ 

Coo, ‘Foreevermooooore.’ 

***

Victor marched through the halls of the Rivera manor, passing by scurrying knights and servants as they prepared for whatever was to come. Thanks to Victor, they were properly motivated—which was really all that mattered—but if they were going to survive the day, they needed everyone at the ready. 

He marched through until he reached the armory. Knights, squires, and anyone willing was arming up with whatever they could. Swords, bows, spears, war-hammers, whatever looked useful. 

He turned to Cicero beside him. 

“This is your last chance to back out.”

“Never! I’ve made my decision! I am here to stay!”

“Very well. Your fate is sealed,” he nodded, “You say you’re good with a bow?”

“Yes.”

“Alright then. You’ll be with the archers. Go find some armor that’ll fit you.”

“I will!”

He smiled in a way that indicated he wanted something. 

“You know... knight bannerets are permitted to take on pages during times of conflict...”

“So, I need a page now?”

“You don’t... need one, but...” he kept smiling, “You also don’t have one... yet...”

“...Fine.”

Obviously, he wasn’t going to let up until he got what he wanted. 

Victor didn’t really know how to do this, so he just placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders. 

“Cicero Ybarra, I hereby declare you my page. You will serve me and... uhh... help us win this battle! Yes. That’s it.”

He let go of his shoulders. 

“Congratulations... Page Cicero.”

Cicero beamed brightly. 

“Thank you, Victor!”

“That’s, ‘master banneret,’ to you, page,” Victor punched his shoulder, “Go find some armor.”

His new page saluted, “Yes, master banneret!”

He ran off. 

Victor rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips. 

He hoped he had made the right choice... 

He spotted the Green Goblins off in the corner, and walked over to check up on them. 

Commander Marcela saluted him, “Master banneret.”

“Commander,” he saluted her back. 

It still felt so unexplainably good to do that. 

“Heard your speech,” she stated, “Quite inspiring. Even to us outsiders. The people rally to you now.”

“That was the plan,” Victor smiled, “How are we doing in here?”

“Progress is working it’s way up, but we’re going to need more time. Hopefully we’ll be ready before anything happens.”

Victor nodded, “Very well... Hmm... I actually don’t know your names. I’m sorry, this probably isn’t the time for introductions, but...”

“Of course, master banneret, no worries. If you remember, I am Commander Marcela of House Molina.”

She pointed to their magic user. 

“This is my little sister, Sorceress Mirta.”

She pointed to a younger girl. 

“My squire, Lara of House Soto.” 

Their only adult. 

“Sir Xavier, my right hand.”

A dark-skinned boy older than Victor. 

“Sir Iago, bastard of House Noguera.”

A short, olive boy around Victor’s age or younger. 

“And, Sir Nando. Let’s just say he keeps the Goblin men motivated.”

Ohh... 

Victor tried not to smile at that. 

“A pleasure to meet all of you.”

“And you, master banneret.”

This was nice. Having people loyal to you. Taking orders from you. It was nice being in a position of power for once. Victor just hoped it wouldn’t get to his head. Too much. 

When he was done with them, he let them get back to their duties and left them to it. He spotted Sir Alonso a little ways off with Sir Cecilio and some of the Exiles. 

“Sir Alonso,” Victor walked over to him. 

“Banneret Victor,” he saluted, “That speech of yours definitely gave the desired effect. The Exiles are prepared and proud to fight alongside the great warriors of the past.”

“Agreed,” Sir Cecilio saluted, “We will not fall this day, master banneret. We shall see to it.”

“Very good,” Victor nodded, “I expect minimal or—if at all possible—no casualties at all among your people in the conflict to come. Understood?”

“Understood, master banneret.”

“Good.”

Victor thought of something... 

“Tell me... House Delgado and House Vargas are both minor nobility of the Tierra De Arena. Did you two know each other prior to the rebellion?”

“Yes...” Sir Alonso stated, “Actually, Sir Cecilio used to be... Dame Alma’s squire.”

Ohh... 

Shit... 

“I know what you’re thinking,” Sir Cecilio stated, “That I might hold a grudge against you for being her downfall. But, I do not. Don’t get me wrong, she didn’t deserve to die, but she shouldn’t have stood by either. She should have questioned the leadership, as we did. Should’ve done what the rest of us that didn’t believe in this did. She should have been an Exile. Maybe then she would still be alive... I’m sorry, Sir Alonso.”

“It’s fine,” he mumbled. 

Victor looked at Sir Alonso, “Could I have a word?”

“Of course.”

Sir Cecilio saluted again, then returned to the Exiles. Victor and Sir Alonso walked a little ways off to the side so that they were alone. 

“I know what this is about.”

Victor looked at him, “What is it about then, Sir?”

“The fact that the last time we saw each other, it was on... touchy terms.”

“You were trying to kill me before we talked you out of it.”

“You killed my wife.”

“I’m sorry...”

“I know. Now, I’m here and I’ve sworn myself to you. I understand that that must be... confusing.”

“To say the least, yes.”

“Right. Well then, let me explain,” he stated, “When I found out that Alma died, it... tore me. She was the love of my life. I would have gladly given my own life in exchange for hers. She did not deserve what happened to her.”

This was only making Victor feel worse...

“And when I realized that the very person that had killed her had been right in front of me, I lashed out. Even after you talked me out of it, I still couldn’t live with the fact that her death was going unpunished... then, I heard of what happened at the stronghold.”

Victor shuddered at the memory. 

“They betrayed you. They would have killed you, but you risked your life to save the Prince. I remember hearing him call you, ‘beloved,’ but it was hearing of that sacrifice that made me realize... You really do love each other.”

“We do.”

“Just as Alma and I did. I understand. You will keep him safe from anyone who stands in your way. My wife was just unfortunate enough to be one of those people,” he sighed, “Living without her will never be easy. I still do not condone what you did, but I understand. And... I forgive you.”

Victor felt a thousand times better after hearing that. 

“Thank you, Sir Alonso.”

He nodded, “Think I’ll be able to exit the mourning stage soon. Cecilio—err... Sir Cecilio,” he cleared his throat, “has been... helping me to get over her demise.”

Victor raised an eyebrow. 

“Helping you... how?”

He had a sneaking suspicion... 

“Hm? Oh, nothing—nohow,” he cleared his throat again, “Alright, that’s enough mush for now. I should return to the Exiles. Good day, Banneret Victor.” 

He saluted and left quickly. 

Victor snickered. 

He felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. 

He felt so much better. 

He looked around for anyone else he was neglecting, and that’s when he spotted the Duran boy in the corner with his cat and knight and the red-haired boy that had come with him. 

“Lord Duran,” Victor bowed his head. 

“Banneret Victor,” he nodded, “Forgive me, this is my bodyguard, Dame Nerea. And, this is Cadet Piero Zapata.”

“Hi,” the boy greeted shyly. 

“Master banneret,” the knight saluted. 

Victor saluted back. 

“And, you’ve met Santos.”

Mewl, ‘Hi, buddy!’ 

Victor smiled, “Hello there.”

“That was quite the rousing speech you gave,” the Duran lordling stated, “It was quite inspiring. Even for me...”

For some reason, Victor felt like there was a hidden meaning behind that, but he chose to ignore it. 

“Thank you,” Victor nodded, “I feel I must thank you again for coming to our aid, my lord.”

“Thank the Goblins,” he stated, “If it weren’t for them, I’d still be in the Valle dealing with the victims of our, ‘alliance,’ with House Del Fuego.” 

Dame Nerea and Cadet Piero looked saddened by that. 

“You say alliance as if it is false,” Victor stated. 

“It is. Thanks to you. The only reason my father isn’t here with us is because he is in the capital, ever loyal to his true Queen. He... he wouldn’t even be alive if not for you, Banneret Victor, I... I am truly grateful for what you did. You’re... a really good person.”

Victor noticed him start to blush. 

“I only did what seemed right, my lord.”

“Ignacio,” he stated, “Please.”

“Alright. Ignacio. Then, you can call me Victor.”

Ignacio blushed even more at that. 

“Right. Victor. I... I really am grateful to you, Victor. I don’t know... where we would be without you.”

Ignacio was really fawning over him. 

If Victor didn’t know better, he’d have assumed that he’d had a crush on him. 

But, he did know better. 

Over the past couple of weeks, he’d gone from being the only person like him to one in a million. Gilberto, Esteban, Maite and Marina, Amador and Aurelio, Feliciano, and now Sir Nando—if he enjoyed bending over that was, which Victor assumed that he did. 

There was no way that Ignacio was like him too. 

Victor was about to respond, until he noticed the way Ignacio was holding his wand. He was holding it in a different hand than before. 

“Uhh,” Victor shook his head, “Forgive me for prying, but... Which hand is your dominant one?”

Ignacio looked down at his wand. 

“Oh. I do not have one. I am neither right-handed nor left-handed. I can use both equally.”

“Oh. Really?” Victor had heard of that, but he’d never met anyone who could actually do that, “That’s amazing.”

Ignacio blushed even more. 

“Sorry, I was just curious,” Victor chuckled, “Forgive me, I should continue my rounds. I’ll be back later. Good day, Ignacio.”

“Good day, Victor.”

Victor turned and spotted Bartolo, Cordero, and Veronica a little ways off. Bartolo and Cordero were looking at the weapons. Veronica was looking at Bartolo. 

“Looking for swords to swing?” Victor asked as he came over. 

Veronica blushed as she kept looking at Bartolo. 

Cordero smiled, “Definitely. I might have to shoot out some fury before we go off into battle.”

“Fury?” Bartolo laughed, “I thought fat people were supposed to be jolly.”

“Fuck you, Bartolo!”

Veronica laughed. Bartolo smiled at her. She smiled back. 

These two... 

Why weren’t they a thing yet? 

Victor didn’t need a vision to know that someday Bartolo and Veronica were going to get married and have lots of bicolored babies. 

It was just inevitable. 

“But hey, that speech you gave was amazing. The most motivating speech I’ve ever heard,” Cordero winked, “I almost came in my pants.”

“Eww!” Veronica made a face. 

Bartolo rolled his eyes, “Too much information, fat boy.”

“Meh, whatever,” Cordero shrugged with a smile, “Point being, whatever happens, I’m ready to defend my home. Just gotta swing my sword around,” he chuckled, “Heh. That would be intimidating.”

Victor shook his head, “Too bad you don’t have anyone to do it for you.”

“Actually,” he smiled slyly, “It just so happens that I may have caught the eye of one of the Goblin ladies. The sassy one. With the wand.”

Sorceress Mirta, Victor remembered. Commander Marcela’s sister. 

They turned and looked in her direction across the room. 

The Goblin sorceress waved at Cordero in a seductive sort of way. 

Cordero flexed, “Ooh, I’m going to hit that so hard...”

“You’re disgusting!” Veronica complained. 

“I’m not the one with my eye on a certain eastern farmer’s bastard...”

“What was that!?” Bartolo glared. 

“Huh? I didn’t say anything. Get your ears checked, Bartolo!”

Bartolo continued to glare. Veronica was blushing rose red. 

Victor chuckled, “Well, I hope you’re not looking for anything long-term, fat boy. She’s a sorceress knight. She’s most likely to do you and throw you away when it’s time to leave. Then, you’ll have to start swinging your own sword again.”

“It’s still a better chance than you have with anyone, cock-lover!”

“Oh, I don’t have time to swing my own sword anymore,” Victor smiled to himself, “I’m too busy swinging someone else’s.”

Everyone was silent. 

“Victor Samuel,” Cordero looked shocked, “Are you... Have you met someone!?”

“I have,” Victor confirmed, “In all meanings of that phrase.”

Cordero scoffed, “You’ve... I can’t believe it!”

“Sometimes, neither can I.”

“Victor,” he held up his hands, “Tell me everything! Who? When? How!?”

“Cordero, you stupid fuck,” Bartolo pointed, “Who’s he been spending the entire rebellion with? Who also just so happens to share his interests?”

Cordero’s eyes widened. 

“You’re fucking the Prince!?”

“I’m betting there was a hidden meaning when he said he’s too busy to swing his own...” Bartolo guessed. 

Victor blushed. 

“I knew it!”

Cordero jumped at that. 

“The Prince is fucking you!?”

“...Yes.”

“Oh, Victor!” Cordero hugged him, “I always knew you were meant to take it up the ass!”

Victor blushed more, “Yeah... thanks.”

“Wait,” Veronica jumped in, “The Prince?”

“Yes,” Victor nodded, “The Prince and I are... romantically involved.”

“And, involved in every other way,” Bartolo added. 

“But...” Veronica looked confused. 

“But what, Veronica?” Victor asked. 

“He’s a boy.”

Oh. 

Of course. 

Victor, Bartolo, and Cordero almost laughed. 

“Yes,” Victor confirmed, “Prince Esteban is a boy.”

“And, you’re a boy.”

“Yes, I too am a boy.”

“...I don’t get it.”

Cordero snickered, “I’ll explain it to you later, sis.”

Just then, Sorceress Mirta marched over to Cordero. 

“Hello there,” Cordero smiled. 

“I’m horny,” she grabbed his shirt, “Take me somewhere.”

“Yes, madam!”

She pulled him off, leaving the three of them alone. 

“Umm...” Veronica blushed, “Bartolo, do you want to... go somewhere?”

“With you?”

“...Yeah?”

“Sure,” he smiled, “In the meantime, Victor, it looks like your family wants a word.”

Victor turned to see his parents, Uncle Héctor, and Anya waiting at the side. 

“Right then,” Victor nodded, “I’ll see you later.”

“See you, cock-lover.”

He walked over to his family. He hugged and kissed his mother. 

“Victor, I can’t believe what has happened!” She stated, “This whole ordeal! We almost lost you!”

“I’m fine, Mami.”

“And, Booboo, that speech!” She smiled, “You are such an inspiration!”

“Perhaps soon,” his father stated, “we might have to go and start calling you General Victor.”

Victor laughed, “Hopefully this conflict won’t last that long.”

“Doesn’t hurt to dream, son.”

“True.”

“And, Booboo, your skin!” She held out an arm, “You’ve gotten so olive now!”

Victor’s father held out an arm, “You’re right in between us now, my boy!”

Victor held out an arm. Sure enough, his new olive skin tone looked like it was the perfect mix between his father’s light and his mother’s bronze. 

Victor smiled, “Good thing, that, I guess.”

“Booboo...” his mother’s eyes widened, “That ring...”

Victor looked down and saw Anya’s amethyst ring on his finger. 

“Oh. Yeah. Anya gave it to me.”

“Tweedles...” his mother looked at Anya, “Does this mean...?”

“Yes,” Anya stated simply. 

“Oh! Oh, Victor!”

His mother hugged him tightly. 

“Uhh...” Victor was very confused, “Do I get to know what’s going on?...”

“The ring,” Anya stated, “It was not originally mine.”

It wasn’t? 

“Then... whose was it?”

“My mother’s,” Uncle Héctor told him. 

Victor paused. 

He looked down at the ring. 

This ring... 

It had belonged to... her? 

“This... this was Evangelina’s ring?”

“It was.”

Victor... tried to process that. 

All this time, he had thought that the ring had belonged to his cousin. 

But... it hadn’t. 

It had been his great-grandmother’s... 

And now... it was his. 

Victor’s mother smiled, “She always said that that ring would go to her successor. And now, it has.”

Her... successor... 

Him... 

Victor looked up at Anya. 

“Why... why didn’t you tell me?”

Her face was annoyingly blank. 

“It was not for m—“

“You know what? Don’t say it.”

Victor was really tired of hearing her say that... 

Victor’s mother smiled, “I suppose she also neglected to tell you that she knows the Queen and her mother personally?”

Victor paused. Again. 

“I worked with them. Once. In my youth as an apprentice,” Anya explained. 

Woah... 

Victor looked at Uncle Héctor. 

“...Does that mean you know them too?”

“Oh, I’m afraid I was not present for that little adventure. Ramon was there though.”

“Ramon...?”

“Ramon Del Mar. Oh dear, she never told you that either? She apprenticed alongside him.”

And once again, Victor found himself pausing. 

“We aided her grace on a quest,” Anya stated, “It’s hardly something to brag about.”

“That’s utter bull!” His father stated, “She helped them hunt down insurgents.”

“Hardly. That was all great-grandmother. I just helped.”

WHAT THE!!!??

HOW COME HE WAS JUST HEARING ABOUT ALL OF THIS RIGHT NOW!!!??

WHAT THE FU—!?

“Watch your language.”

Victor stared at Uncle Héctor. 

He wisely then decided not to finish that thought. 

“Oh Booboo, look at you,” his mother stated, “Everything is happening so fast. Just look at you. A defender of justice. A chosen one. A successor. A leader.”

“You’re a hero, Victor,” his father stated, “You’ve got people lining up to listen to your commands. Everything you’ve done for the Prince is truly wonderful, my son.”

“Yes, and he seems to really like you,” his mother added, “I think you’ve found a friend in our future King, Victor!”

Victor looked at Anya. She nodded to him. 

Okay. Here goes nothing. 

“The Prince and I are close, yes, Mother,” Victor stated, “But... not close in the way that you think.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. The Prince and I are... much closer than friends. We’re...”

Here it comes. 

“...In love.”

“Oh!” His mother hugged him, “Oh, Victor! Booboo! My baby boy!”

“Yes,” Uncle Héctor turned to Anya, “As was meant to be?”

“As was meant to be.”

His mother was happy for him! 

Victor felt so relieved! 

His father, however, looked different... 

“You and... the Prince? Another boy, Victor?”

Victor looked down. 

“Yes, another boy. I like boys, Father. And, I love Prince Esteban.”

His father didn’t utter a word. 

“Are you going to say anything?”

“I don’t know what to say. My son is... like that. I-I can’t... It’s just hard.”

“Andres!”

“Carina, you must understand where I’m coming from!”

“Understand what, Andres!? My son is perfect in every way!”

“But, Carina. Boys and boys...”

“Yes! Boys and boys, Andres! He is Isla blood! Same sex attraction is experienced by everyone of Isla descent! On the Isla, two boys together is an everyday, open, and even encouraged occurrence!”

“This isn’t the Isla, Carina! Over here... it’s hard to understand!”

“What’s so hard to understand?” Victor asked defensively, “This is who I am. I love Esteban just like you love Mother.”

“You shouldn’t have to do this,” Anya stated, “We’ll talk to him. In the meantime, it’s time you spoke to Uncle Héctor.”

“Indeed,” his granduncle nodded. 

“Okay,” Victor stated, “I’ll do that. Goodbye.”

Victor turned and left with Uncle Héctor trailing behind. His father... He would understand. He had to. He was his father. Victor was his son. He had to understand what some people in the world were like. What his son was like. 

He would understand. Victor had to believe that. 

They went into an empty room. When they were alone, Uncle Héctor turned to him. 

“First off, wonderful speech. Truly inspiring.”

“Thank you,” but they weren’t here to talk about that, “You know why you’re here, Uncle.”

“To discuss your circumcision.”

“Yes. I would like to know why I was circumcised. A commoner from and island where the practice is prohibited. Anya said I needed to talk to you.”

“And, rightly so. For it was I who performed the task.”

“Why?”

“Xenia Rot.”

There it was again. 

Xenia Rot. 

“What is that, Uncle?” Victor asked, “What is Xenia Rot?”

He looked distant for a moment. 

Then, he pulled out his wand. 

“To answer that question, we must go back in time... To the founding of the practice of circumcision, during the years under the rule of the Founder.”

The wand poked Victor’s head. 

SWOOSH

In a flash, Victor found himself someplace else. It seemed to be a stone castle in the jungle. 

A young, eastern boy ran by. He had a big smile on his face and looked like a paragon of happiness. 

“Meet Alberto Xenia,” Uncle Héctor stated, “An average noble boy from an average noble House. As you can see, he had quite a happy childhood... until an unfamiliar sickness took him.”

The vision distorted. Suddenly, little Alberto was in a bed. Squirming. He was in pain. 

“What is this sickness?” Victor asked, “Is it the Rot?”

“Yes. Look at his genitalia.”

Well, damn, okay. 

Victor moved closer. He looked down... 

“WHAT THE—!?”

Victor jumped back. 

“Look.”

Victor was looking. But, he really wanted to stop. 

His penis... 

The foreskin... 

It... had something... 

Something... 

...Green. 

“That is Xenia Rot,” Uncle Héctor stated, “The first ever discovered. To this day, we do not know where it comes from, nor how to predict it. Now, look what happens when left untreated...”

Time sped up. 

The green... 

It... spread. 

Spread from the foreskin to the rest of his penis. To his testes. His entire genitalia was covered in it. 

And then... 

“AAHH!!!” Victor screamed, “NO!!!”

“Look.”

“NO!!!”

“Look.”

IT WAS... SHRIVELING!!!... 

DISINTEGRATING!!!... 

THE WHOLE THING!!!... 

And then, just like that, what was left of it fell off. 

If this weren’t a vision, Victor would have passed out. 

“It is considered a mercy when it finally falls,” Uncle Héctor stated, “The pain—along with everything else—is gone forever.”

“...WHY!!!??”

That poor boy! 

“No one knows. And, no one knew how to save him. Now... look what happened when even younger Adolfo Xenia got the Rot.”

NO!!! 

The vision showed an even smaller boy, the Rot unmistakable on his foreskin. 

“Uncle,” Victor whimpered, “I cannot watch that again...”

“You won’t have to... Look.”

A sorcerer appeared beside him. He appeared frantic as he began to do something to the foreskin. And that’s when Victor realized... 

...He was circumcising him. 

This was uncomfortable to watch. 

But, not nearly as uncomfortable as watching the Rot spreading. 

Finally, the foreskin was removed... 

...And, nothing happened. 

There was no green. 

In fact, the boy looked... better. 

“That was the first circumcision in our history,” Uncle Héctor stated, “To prevent a spread.”

Victor could hardly believe it. 

“What happened after that?”

“When news traveled of what had transpired in the Selva De Lobos, the Founder made circumcision law. While most of the Kingdom followed suit, many opposed. The Isla Del Mar shouted the loudest. Cutting the penis was unnatural. Disturbing. Genital mutilation. And fortunately, the next ruler agreed. The Warrior Queen examined the evidence. The Rot is extremely rare. She ruled that circumcision not become a realm-wide law, but rather a recommendation that the regions could listen to as they saw fit. The Isla prohibited it, while the Tierra Del Fuego kept it a law. And, that’s how it happened. Now... Look.”

The vision distorted again. Victor found himself somewhere else. 

He saw his mother and father. His mother was holding something... 

Him! 

It was Baby Victor! 

But, he was crying. 

And, his mother and father looked... horrified. 

Victor looked at himself closer... 

...And, gasped. 

Baby Victor had foreskin. And, on it... 

...There was green. 

SWOOSH

Victor found himself back in the manor, back in the room with his granduncle. 

He couldn’t even speak. 

“And, that is why you were circumcised.”

Victor shook his head. 

“My... my penis...”

“You would have lost it to the Rot had we not acted quickly,” Uncle Héctor stated, “It was the only thing to do. Whatever beliefs your people have, when the Rot attacks, the foreskin is cut.”

Victor couldn’t even process this. 

He could have been a eunuch. 

He could have grown up without genitals. 

Would Esteban have fallen in love with him without a penis? 

Victor looked at his granduncle. 

“How did your mother react?”

He nodded, “She was deeply saddened. By having to have her great-grandson—her successor—circumcised, and by the pain he was suffering from. In the end, it was her who made the decision to have you cut.”

Well, thank God for her. 

“Why was it even up for debate?”

“Performing a banned practice, Victor. Surely, you understand that.”

“But, I could’ve lost my stuff...”

“It is the way of our people.”

Victor sighed and nodded. 

“Thank you, Uncle. You have... given me a lot to think about. Thank you for coming all this way for me... And, thank you for preserving some of my favorite body parts.”

He smiled, “Of course. Now, could you do something for me?”

“Uncle?”

“The witch girls you came with,” he stated, “Something troubling happened to them out there. I would check on them myself, but I’m sure they’d be more open with you than a stuffy old wizard.”

Victor snorted, “Alright, I’ll do that. Good day, Uncle.”

“Good day.”

***

Victor found the girls in a small room by themselves. Marina was sitting on the floor while Maite tended to her. 

Maite looked up when he entered, those yellow eyes piercing into his soul. 

“Hey.”

“Hey. How is she holding up?”

“She’s alive. She almost wasn’t though.”

“What even happened?”

“Amador...”

Maite rubbed her shoulder, “Something happened to her brother. Someone... I don’t know how, but Marina was almost consumed.”

“Consumed? Someone tried to eat her?”

“Something like that. She tried to reach out through magic when her brother was in pain, and that left her vulnerable to... someone very powerful. The person that was hurting her brother. Whoever it was... We’ve got someone really powerful working against us.”

“Wizard Maligno, likely,” Victor guessed, “He’s probably the one doing it.”

Maite looked distant, “But, how would he get to Amador? Amador’s in the capital.”

“I don’t know.”

“My brother...”

This was just sad... 

Victor decided to try to lighten the mood. 

“Uhh... Hey, Marina. Did you know that my granduncle trained your uncle? Alongside Anya? I didn’t know that. I thought that was very interesting. It’s a small realm, isn’t it?”

“My twin brother...”

...Well, that hadn’t worked. 

Victor sure thought it was interesting. 

His family had pull everywhere. 

Maite kept rubbing her shoulder, “I’ll take care of her. Don’t worry.”

Then, she smiled up at him. 

“Great speech, by the way. As a proud De La Luz girl, it hit me right where it needed to. You have my undying support.”

Victor smiled, “Thank you.”

“I could have given one better though.”

“Oh? And, why is that?”

“Because, unlike you, my brain is above my neck, not below my belt.”

Victor blushed, “That’s slightly sexist.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. It’s not possible to be sexist to men.”

“...Yes, yes, it is.”

“No, it’s not. Especially if it’s true,” she crossed her arms, “You’re just jealous, because my brain is above my pants.”

“Yeah...” Victor looked at her chest, “You’ve got two big, floppy ones right there.”

Maite smirked, “Do you like them?”

“No.”

“Yes, you do,” she teased, “Hate to break it to you, Victor, but I like girls.”

“And, I like boys.”

“I bet that’s not all you like...”

She ran a finger over a breast. Victor kept his gaze upward. 

“I should go check on the others. I’ll be going now. Good day.”

“Hope you enjoyed the show...”

Victor shook his head and left. He was about to go to the courtyard to check on everyone outside. 

“Victor! Victor!”

Victor turned to see little Berta and Blanco Rivera running up to him. 

“Hello, you two,” Victor greeted. 

“Hi, Victor!” Berta smiled, “That was a beautiful speech!”

“Why, thank you.”

“You inspired us! Really! Also, we were worried about you!” She stated, “That Robles man wanted to do bad things to you! We’re glad you’re alright!”

Victor smiled, “Yeah, you too.”

Then, he was surprised by a hug from little Blanco. 

“That man wanted to hurt you,” he stated, “I don’t want people to hurt you, Victor. I don’t like people that want to hurt you. I like you very much.”

Aww! 

He was such a considerate cutie! 

Victor patted his head, “I’m fine, Blanco. Nobody’s going to hurt me. Or, either of you. I promise.”

Blanco smiled up at him. 

“Your speech really was great. It was very motivating. Our glory days are back, because you’re bringing them back. You’re amazing...”

Victor patted his head again, “You’re pretty amazing too, little guy.”

Blanco smiled and blushed. Then, he started to pull on him. 

“Come with us. Brenda wants you.”

Oh, right. Victor had almost forgotten. 

“Okay,” Victor nodded, “Take me to her.”

“Let’s go! EEP—!” Blanco tripped. 

Victor caught him. 

Blanco smiled shyly, “Heh... Thank you!”

“You know what...” 

Victor put his arms around him. 

“What are you—?”

He picked him up. Fortunately, he was very light for a pre-adolescent boy. 

“I don’t trust you not to trip on the stairs,” Victor stated, “I’m carrying you.”

Berta giggled, “He’s like your little baby!”

Blanco blushed and buried his face in Victor’s shoulder. 

Victor patted his back, “Alright, let’s go.”

***

Victor’s arms were a bit tired by the time he finally reached Lady Brenda’s bedchamber. As it was on the highest level of the castle, he’d had to climb many stairs with this boy in his arms. But, it was worth it as long as Blanco didn’t trip and break his adorable head open. 

When they entered, the Rivera lady was on her balcony, overlooking what was going on below. Upon noticing them, she turned and returned indoors to address them. 

“Victor,” she nodded, “Is there a reason why you’re carrying my brother like a small child?”

“He is a small child,” Victor stated. 

“He didn’t want Blanco to trip on the stairs!” Berta answered. 

“Ahh, I see. Well then, thank you for looking out for his safety.”

“Of course,” Victor put him down. 

Blanco smiled. Then, he and Berta ran over and started jumping on Lady Brenda’s bed. 

Lady Brenda sat at a little table, “Take a seat.”

Victor sat across from her. He could already tell this was going to be a serious conversation. 

“Wonderful speech.”

Victor nodded, “I’m assuming that’s not why you called me up here.”

“No. It’s not,” she sighed, “Here, let me explain. Victor... you know how important the twenty regions of the Kingdom are, yes?”

“Of course,” he nodded. 

They were all important. Even though a couple of them were in open rebellion. 

“And, you also know how important it is that they have strong leadership.”

“Yes.”

“Victor. The Río... our home... you’re speech really was great, and entirely true, but Victor, the Río... it’s people may be strong... but not it’s leadership.”

Victor sat back, “That’s not true, my lady. You’re one of the strongest leaders that the Río has had in a long time.”

“And, that’s not saying much...” she shook her head, “House Rivera was never meant to be in such a position of power. We just happened to be on the right side during the Usurpation.”

“My lady...”

“The Rivera’s have never been strong. Look at me,” she looked at her siblings, “Look at them. We’re soft compared to the rest of the Kingdom. We’re not cut out for this. We never were. And... we can barely even keep our own line alive... Victor... You know that I am infertile?”

Victor nodded, “Yes, my lady, I know. It is why Berta will succeed you as Lady Rivera.”

“That’s... the thing,” she sighed, “This has been kept quiet for a while, but our magic users have come to the realization that... my sister does not possess attraction.”

“Attraction?”

Lady Brenda leaned in to whisper. 

“...Sexual attraction.”

...Oh. 

Oh dear... 

That was certainly troubling. 

Victor processed that. He looked over at the little girl bouncing on the bed. 

Berta had always been such a sweet girl. She cared about everybody and loved to help anyone she could. She was a nurturer. A caretaker. 

And, she couldn’t even love the way that most others could. 

Victor understood, he did. This was who she was and that couldn’t change. But now... 

Victor looked at the little boy, bouncing happily beside her... 

“...I guess this means that Blanco is now the heir to House Rivera.”

“That’s the other thing...” she straightened her eyeglasses, “Blanco. Could you come here for a minute please?”

Blanco bounced off of the bed and walked over to their table. 

“Blanco,” Lady Brenda stated, “I would like you to tell Victor what you told me. About him.”

Blanco’s eyes popped. He blushed a dark shade of rose red. 

“Go on,” his elder sister told him. 

He just stood there blushing for a second. 

Then, he launched forward into Victor’s lap and hugged him again. 

“Victor! I really, really like you! A lot! You’re so big and brave and you went to the north and rescued the Prince all by yourself, and now you’ve made everybody in the Río look up to you! I look up to you! You’re a hero! You’re the hero from the Río De La Luz! You’re my hero, and I like you very much! I... I love you!”

He pulled back and smiled at him. 

“Will you marry me?”

Victor’s heart skipped a beat. 

“...W-what?”

“I asked you to marry me,” he repeated, “I love you, and I want to be with you, and I want to kiss you on the lips, and sleep in bed in my undergarments with you, and—“

“I’m afraid you cannot marry Victor, sweetheart.”

“What?” He looked so hurt, “W-why!?”

Oh no... 

This was the part where she told him that he couldn’t marry other boys, and he would live the rest of his life believing that there was something wrong with him... 

Shit... 

Blanco... 

“Because, Victor is in love with someone else.”

...

...

...

...Woah. 

He hadn’t been expecting that... 

Blanco got out of Victor’s lap. Tears started to fall from his eyes. He turned and ran out of the room. 

“Blanco!” Berta jumped off the bed and ran after him, “Blanco!”

“He’ll be fine,” Lady Brenda told him, “He just needs to process everything.”

Victor didn’t know. 

He felt like shit. 

He had just broken another little boy’s heart. 

“...How did you know?” Was all he could ask. 

She smiled at him, “The way you interact with his grace, how could I not know? I’m happy for you, Victor, and I hope he makes you happy as well.”

Victor nodded, “He does.”

“Good... Now, returning to the point, the Rivera bloodline is possibly at an end. I cannot reproduce, Berta can never do so willingly, and Blanco... well, you heard him.”

Victor nodded slowly. 

“And... you’re certain he doesn’t like both?”

“We are. The magic users said so. And either way, we’re not cut out to lead. We never were.”

Victor sighed. He looked at her. 

“So what then? You’re just going to die out? Who will the Río go to? Escobar? Bolivar? Ybarra? Arias? Will we be annexed into the Bosque De La Luz? Some other region? What? What will happen to us?”

“That is the real reason I brought you here.”

She reached over and picked up a letter, handing it to him. 

“I received this from the capital after I spoke with the Queen. You’ll want to read it.”

Victor took the letter. 

This was odd... 

Did this have something to do with him? 

He began to read it... 

***

Lady Brenda of House Rivera, 

The Monarch’s Court has discussed your proposition thoroughly, and has come to the conclusion that it is right and just, and is the best course of action that can be taken. Per your request, Victor of the Río De La Luz, chosen champion of the Royal House Reyes, is to be granted the title of knight banneret, and upon the return of the Crown Prince Esteban Reyes to the Ciudad Del Fundador, Victor shall be ennobled and instated as the heir apparent to the Río De La Luz. We thank you for your service and continued loyalty to the Crown in this time of conflict. May God and magic watch over you and your family. 

Signed,  
Lady Genoveva Castillo, mistress of law

***

Victor paused. 

He couldn’t even form words for what he had just read. 

What... could he even say? 

He looked up at the matriarch of his homeland. 

“My lady...”

“You are a natural leader, Victor,” she stated, “Everyone knows it. The Queen knows it. The Court knows it. Those knights know it. Thanks to that speech, everyone in the Río knows it. And, I know it. I cannot think of anyone that I would trust more with our region.”

“Lady Rivera...”

“You were meant for this, Victor. The entire loyal part of the Kingdom has great respect for you now, and your people look up to you. You deserve this, and so much more.”

She reached over and took his hand. 

“The Río De La Luz belongs to you and yours.”

Victor swallowed hard. 

“But, my lady... we just clarified that I like boys.”

She smiled, “You’ll find a way, Victor. Whether by blood inheritance or chosen successor, when the time comes, you will have the perfect heir... As I do now.”

Victor still couldn’t believe this. 

He—a mere commoner with connections—was heir apparent to an entire region. 

One of twenty. 

Him. 

It shouldn’t have been possible. 

Lady Brenda patted his hand, “And either way, it’s the Queen’s word now, so you can’t take it back. You’re creating a new bloodline, Victor. Best start thinking of a good surname.”

Victor just stared for another moment. Then, he nodded. 

“I won’t let you down, my lady,” he vowed, “I swear it upon God and magic.”

She smiled again, “I know. Now...”

She rose and walked back out to the balcony. 

“If you will excuse me, I have work to attend to, and I believe it is time for you to look into your followers. Your dragon friend, especially. He seems rather down.”

Victor got up and saluted, “Very well. Good day, my lady.”

“Good day... my lord.”

***

Victor walked out into the courtyard, where everyone was setting up defenses. 

He spotted Benedicto and Gilberto with Incendio. He was about to walk over to them, when he heard something. 

Crying. 

He had a feeling he knew who it was... 

He turned and looked around. It sounded like it was coming from around the corner. He followed the sounds of sadness until it led to the source. 

***

Blanco was sitting against the wall crying his eyes out while Berta was trying to comfort him. 

It wasn’t fair! 

None of this was fair! 

He loved Victor! 

Victor was supposed to love him too! 

Blanco was supposed to propose, and Victor was supposed to say yes, and then they would kiss and get married and there would be rainbows and they would start a family and they would stay together and Blanco could look into those beautiful eyes forever! 

But now, he couldn’t do that! 

He couldn’t kiss Victor! 

He couldn’t marry him! 

He couldn’t look into his eyes forever! 

Now, he was going to be lonely forever! 

Because, Victor was in love with someone else! 

It wasn’t fair! 

It just wasn’t fair! 

It—! 

“Hey.”

They looked up. 

Victor was approaching. 

“Hi, Victor,” Berta greeted him. 

Blanco looked down. 

He couldn’t even look at him. 

This person that didn’t love him back. 

“I wanted to see how you were holding up.”

Blanco didn’t say anything. 

“Blanco is... sad,” Berta answered, “He’s not taking what happened very well.”

“I see,” Victor sighed, “Mind if I...?”

Berta looked at her brother for a moment. Then, she turned to Victor and nodded before moving away. 

Victor kneeled in front of him, “Hey, Blanco.”

Blanco didn’t respond. 

“Hey... Blanco, I... I know I hurt you. And, I’m sorry for that. I-I just...”

Blanco didn’t say anything. 

Then, he couldn’t help himself and he sniffled. 

He looked up at him, not even attempting to hide the hurt from his face. 

“Why don’t you love me!?” He cried, “I love you! I want to marry you! I...”

“Hey, I know, Blanco, I know. And, I’m sorry,” Victor told him, “I may not feel the same way about you that you do about me, but I do care for you. I don’t want to see you this way. I care about you, Blanco, really I do. I promise.”

Blanco sniffled, “Do you love him?”

Victor squinted at him. 

“Love... who?”

“The Crown Prince. Do you love him?”

...

...

...

“...Yes. Yes, I do. I love him. With all of my heart.”

Blanco looked down. 

He should have known. 

He’d rescued the Prince from a dragon man. 

They were meant for each other. 

But, it still hurt. 

He was silent for a moment. 

“...I won’t stop loving you.”

“...I know, Blanco. But, you must understand. I do love him, and I won’t stop loving him either. But, that doesn’t mean I don’t care about you. I do. And, I hope you can accept that, even if it’s not exactly what you wanted. I do care about you, Blanco. I hope you can understand that.”

He cared about him... 

He didn’t love him, but he cared about him... 

He cared about him... 

“...Okay.”

He looked back up. 

“I understand.”

Victor smiled at him. 

“...Here.”

Victor dug into his armor and pulled something out. He held it out to Blanco. Blanco was confused, until he saw it. 

It was a carving. 

It looked like one of Victor’s beautiful eyes. 

Blanco looked at it, mesmerized. He slowly reached out and took it. He looked it over in his hands. 

It was so pretty. 

And, he was giving it to him. 

Like a present. 

He looked up and Victor. 

Then, he came forward and hugged him. 

“I love you.”

Victor hugged him back, “I know.”

They stayed there and hugged for a little while longer before eventually letting go. 

Victor smiled at him. Blanco smiled back. 

He was still a little hurt, but he felt better now. 

He was happy that Victor cared about him. 

And, he loved his new present. 

Victor helped him to stand as Berta came over to join them. 

Blanco hugged the beautiful carving close to him. 

“I should go,” Victor stated, “Be good, alright?”

“Okay. Bye, Victor.”

“Bye.”

“I love you!”

Victor smiled at him one last time before making his leave. 

Blanco and Berta started to leave too. 

Blanco felt better now. 

But, he was still lonely. 

He wanted to not be lonely. 

He wanted—

“EEP—!” 

He tripped... 

...But, a pair of strong arms caught him. 

“Blanco! Are you okay?”

Blanco looked up to see the worried face of Cicero Ybarra. 

His tanned skin had a bit of a flush to it, and his dirty-blond hair was almost falling over his green eyes. 

“Umm. Yes,” Blanco answered, “Thank you, Cicero.”

“Of course.”

A big, wide smile crawled across his radiant face. 

He helped him to stand up properly. Blanco shyly held his elbow in his hand. 

“I-I heard what you were saying before Victor’s speech. It was... brave.”

Cicero laughed an enchanting laugh. 

“I just said what needed to be said. Victor is the one who truly rallied us. I was just there to push him along.”

Blanco watched his lips as he talked. 

Such... captivating lips. 

Blanco wanted—

“Anyway, I should go report to him,” the lips stated, “Can’t hold him up, especially at a time like this.”

Blanco continued to stare... 

Then, he shook himself out of it. 

“Umm. Of course,” Blanco nodded, “You should... You should do that, and... and, I should...”

“...Go see Brenda?”

Blanco had forgotten that Berta was right there. He nodded to her. 

“Yes. I should go see Brenda. We should go see Brenda. Yeah. Umm... Good—Good day to you, Cicero.”

“Good day, Blanco.”

Cicero smiled one last time, then turned and left. Blanco watched him go... 

Berta giggled. 

Blanco looked at her, “What?”

“Nothing. Come on, let’s go.”

Blanco took one last look at Cicero’s retreating figure, then turned and followed after his sister. 

***

Victor almost laughed when he saw Cicero coming toward him. 

He had found armor that fit him, but only barely. It was very noticeably oversized. 

And honestly, it was kind of adorable. 

Cicero saluted, “Reporting for duty, master banneret!”

“Eh... at ease,” Victor managed to say with a straight face, “What’s the latest from Commander Ybarra?”

“Rebel forces continue to grow, master banneret. A visual inspection leads me to decipher that they have far-exceeded a thousand and are now progressing towards two.”

Shit... 

“Any idea when they might attack?”

“Negative, master banneret. At this rate it could be anywhere from hours to minutes. But, you needn’t worry, master banneret!” Cicero assured him, “As you said in your speech, no matter how outnumbered, no matter how outmatched, we are motivated, and motivation will lead us to victory!”

Victory... 

Heh... 

Just like his name. 

Victor nodded, “Very well, then let us prepare. Find a bow and a full quiver, and get to a vantage point. I want you ready for when the attack comes.”

Hopefully his vantage point would be far enough away to keep him from getting into any serious danger... 

“Yes, master banneret!”

“Very good. Dismissed, Page Ybarra.”

Cicero saluted and ran off to carry out his orders. 

Ay, what a wonderful, patriotic little boy. 

If anything were to happen to him, Victor would never forgive himself... 

But, nothing would happen. 

He had to believe that. 

He returned to the courtyard whole and went over to Benedicto, Gilberto, and Incendio as he’d originally planned. Once he got to them, they all turned to greet him. 

“Hi, Victor,” Gilberto waved. 

“Hey.”

“That speech!” Benedicto praised, “That marvelous, marvelous speech! Let me tell you, if I had a dick—!”

“Please stop...” Gilberto blushed. 

ROAR, ‘Aw, c’mon! You’re no fun, cute dick!’ 

Gilberto blushed even harder. 

“Sorry,” Benedicto chuckled, “But, really! That was one rousing speech! You can consider this wrong-bodied De La Luz boy properly motivated!”

Victor smiled, “Good. I’m glad. How’s everyone holding up?”

Benedicto’s look of pride was soon replaced by a look of worry. 

“Well... Incendio’s wing still hasn’t healed. It really should have by now. I... I don’t know what to do.”

ROAR, ‘The dick had better heal! I can’t fly without it! Shit-dicks!’ 

That was troubling. 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. It just needs time.”

ROAR, ‘How much time!?’ 

Victor wished he had the answer to that... 

“Time,” Benedicto assured him, “It will heal. You just need to be patient.”

ROAR, ‘Dicks...’ 

Poor Incendio. 

“Is there good news?”

“We’re okay,” Gilberto nodded, “We’ve been holding up fine, but...” he folded his hands, “...I was scared... when Lord Robles threatened to... It felt like the stronghold all over again.”

“I’m fine, Gilberto.”

“I know.”

Benedicto looked at Gilberto worriedly, then back at Victor. 

“Could we have a word?”

“Okay,” Victor nodded. 

They left Incendio and Gilberto and walked away to speak alone. 

“What’s on your mind.”

He looked sad, “It’s... about Lord Robles’s threats.”

“I’m fine, Benedicto. Really, I am.”

The boy was quiet for a moment. 

“...No,” he shook his head, “You’re not.”

“Huh?”

What was that supposed to mean? 

Benedicto looked really worried. 

“I... I don’t know how to tell you this...”

“Tell me what?”

His breath shuddered. 

What the hell was going on?

“Umm...” he started to explain, “There’s this... curse that some people are born with. This horrible curse. It... It makes people... desirable.”

“Desirable?”

“Carnally desirable.”

Victor stared. 

Benedicto gave him a look full of worry and seriousness. 

“Carnally desirable... to all of the wrong people. They... they give people the desire to... to fuck.”

This... sounded very bad. 

“So...” Victor asked, “This curse is like a... natural aphrodisiac?”

“Well...” he shook his head, “No and yes in a way. Umm... It... it gives the wrong people with the most sadistic tendencies the almost-untamable desire to... to fuck the people with that curse. As they are sadists, they... don’t usually ask permission.”

Victor was going to be sick... 

“So,” Victor sighed, “You’re saying that this curse is essentially... rape magnetism.”

Oh God. 

This had to be the worst curse he’d ever heard of. 

How could something like this even exist!? 

This was horrible! 

Why the fuck was this a thing!? 

“That is exactly what it is, yes...”

Benedicto looked up, face still riddled with worry. 

“Victor. The curse is usually minor. Barely noticeable unless to the worst of sadists. Which there seem to be a lot of lately... But, my point. Your armor... Royal Guard armor is enchanted. It’s supposed to make the curse completely unnoticeable. But, Victor... you...”

No... 

No, hold on a minute! 

Hold on! 

Victor’s heart started beating rapidly. 

“Are you saying...?”

...Benedicto nodded. 

Victor’s whole world started to differ... 

“You’ve got the curse, Victor. The fact that I can see that while you’re wearing your armor... You’ve got to be one of the worst I’ve ever seen.”

No. 

No, that couldn’t be. 

It couldn’t! 

It just couldn’t! 

This couldn’t be happening to him! 

Benedicto looked to the side. 

“Gilberto has it too. Not nearly as bad as you, but still... it’s there.”

Victor followed his gaze to Gilberto. 

The boy was laughing at something with Incendio. 

If only he knew... 

This couldn’t be happening! 

This couldn’t happen to Victor! 

All those times... 

He and Esteban—

‘Why does this always happen!? Porra, Del Fuego, the troll... now Robles!? Why!? What did I do to deserve this!?’ Esteban had said. 

Victor’s heart dropped. 

“Esteban!” Victor gasped, “What about Esteban!?”

Benedicto looked worried. 

“Umm... I haven’t checked him. Why? Did something—?”

“Yes,” Victor nodded, “Many times.”

Benedicto’s eyes widened to the point of popping. 

“...Where is he?”

***

Victor and Benedicto rushed through the manor. 

They found Esteban in the great hall, overlooking some of the warriors. 

He noticed them and smiled, “Hey, Benedicto. Hey, Victor. I heard that speech you gave. Incredible. Both rousing and arousing, if you get my meaning—“

“Your grace, hold still!”

“What—?”

“Just do it!” 

Benedicto reached a hand out and closed his eyes. 

Victor had never felt such suspense. 

This couldn’t happen... 

It couldn’t. It just couldn’t. 

This couldn’t happen! 

Benedicto opened his eyes... 

...He shook his head. 

“It’s bad...” he whispered, “It’s very, very bad.”

NO!!! 

GOD, WHY!!!?? 

Victor’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest. 

“What’s bad?” Esteban asked, “Victor, what’s going on?”

Victor couldn’t speak. 

He grabbed Esteban’s hand. 

“What? What are you—?”

He rushed them away. 

He found an empty room and ran into it, closing the door behind him. 

“Victor!” Esteban stumbled, “What are you doing? What’s going on?”

Victor looked his beloved over. 

He was so cute. 

So attractive. 

So fucking desirable. 

And now, Victor hated himself for thinking that. 

“Esteban,” he tried to stay calm, “I need to tell you something.”

“If it’s about your new position, I already know,” he smiled, “Congratulations. It’s unbelievable. You’ll be a nobleman. One of the twenty regional nobles. I guess I have to start calling you, ‘my lord,’ now—“

“No!” Victor shook his head, “Esteban, listen to me! You need to hear this!”

“...Oh. Umm,” Esteban looked confused, “Okay...”

Where was he even supposed to start!?

He had to start somewhere... 

Okay... 

Here goes nothing. 

“Umm...” he stammered, “There—There—There... There are these people. People who make other people want to...”

Esteban looked so confused. 

Victor had to tell him... 

“...To fuck them, Esteban.”

“Fuck them?”

“Yes. To fuck them,” Victor couldn’t believe he had to do this, “They’re cursed. People want to... Esteban... There’s nothing in the world I hate more than telling you this, but... but...”

Victor couldn’t tell him that he himself had it. 

If he knew that Victor had it—and apparently at such a horrific level—Esteban wouldn’t be able to live with himself... 

...But, he needed to at least know about his own. 

“Esteban... Porra, Del Fuego, the troll, Robles. What did they all have in common?”

Esteban shrugged, “They were all evil fucks that tried to—“

Esteban paused. 

His eyes popped. 

Victor felt horrible. 

“Victor...”

“Esteban,” Victor admitted, “That’s what Benedicto was checking you for. What’s very, very bad.”

“No...”

“Esteban... you have the curse.”

He gasped slowly. 

He started to back into a corner. 

“I love you so much,” Victor felt tears, “I will protect you. Whatever the cost. I won’t let them touch you. I swear.”

“I... I-I... I can’t believe... I can’t believe this is happening...” Esteban looked so scared, “I’m... I’m going to... I’m going to be...”

“You’re not!” Victor vowed, “I won’t let them! I swear to God and magic I won’t let them! I won’t let them, Esteban!”

If he had to, he was going to let them get to himself first. 

He had to. 

For his beloved Esteban. 

“Victor...” Esteban breathed, “Victor, I... I can’t... I—“

“THEY’RE ATTACKING!!! SOUND THE ALARMS!!!”

Alarm bells started blaring across the castle. 

Esteban’s back hit the wall with an audible thud. He shook his head hard, “‘You’ll never take me alive!...’”

How was this happening!? 

Victor didn’t know what to do. 

Everything was happening so fast. 

And, if they really were attacking... then they needed Victor on the battlefield! 

He didn’t want to leave Esteban... 

...But, if they were going to survive the onslaught, they needed him on the front lines. 

He made his decision. 

“I’m so sorry... I have to go.”

“No,” Esteban shook his head, “Victor, don’t leave me.”

“I have to...”

“Victor!”

“I’m so sorry...”

“No!”

“Forgive me, Esteban...”

“VICTOR!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fuck-ton happened. I honestly don’t think I can keep track of it all down here. 
> 
> The big thing though: Victor’s gonna be a major noble! Hoorah! 
> 
> Next week, the war truly begins... 
> 
> See you next week!


	35. Assault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains LOTS of attempted rape. It’s me, what did you expect? 
> 
> Let the war begin... 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Banneret Victor!”

Victor turned to see the Goblins and the Exiles rushing toward him. Commander Marcela and Sirs Alonso and Cecilio saluted him. 

Victor saluted back, “Status report.”

“The Goblins and the Exiles are fully armed, armored, and prepared for battle, master banneret,” Commander Marcela stated. 

“Good. Where are the rebels attacking?”

“Right at the gates, master banneret,” Sir Cecilio reported. 

Victor turned in that direction, “Move out!”

Victor and his army marched through the castle, passing by servants in a frenzy, until they reached the courtyard. 

When they arrived, Victor stopped dead in his tracks. 

The walls of the Rivera manor were tall, but apparently not tall enough. Victor could see them very clearly, recognize them very clearly, as they rolled straight for the manor. 

“...Siege towers.”

“But—How!?” Commander Marcela sputtered, “Where did they get—? All of the siege towers in the Kingdom were dismantled after the war! Where did they get those on such short notice!?”

Victor noticed Sir Alonso looking grim. 

“Sir Alonso...?”

He looked down, “Erm... the Del Fuego’s might have had a few towers under construction before I defected...”

“And, you didn’t think to bring this up!?” Commander Marcela demanded. 

“I didn’t think they would be finished so soon!”

“They shouldn’t have been...” 

Ignacio appeared and walked over to them with a blank look on his face. 

“Siege towers are not constructed this quickly on their own. They had magical help.”

Of course they did... 

At that moment, the towers finally reached the walls. 

There was a dead silence for a moment. 

Then... 

CREAK 

CRASH

The gangplanks dropped instantly. 

A familiar figure rushed out of the center one... 

“‘ENSHROUDED AND HOLLOWED!!!’ CHARGE!!!”

Rebel knights started flooding from the towers. The Rivera knights rushed to defend. Victor unsheathed his sword and raised it high, letting it glow magically in the air... 

“‘FOREVERMORE!!!’ ATTACK!!!”

***

Maite watched from the window as Victor and his bands faced the rebel onslaught head-on. Brave, but foolish. A typical boy, unwittingly thinking with his excessive sexual organs. But, she could have time to discriminate later. 

Right now, they had to do something. 

Marina was still petrified on the floor. Maite rushed to her side and shook her. 

“Marina!”

“Amador...”

“Marina, my love! The rebels are here! They’ve made it over the wall! We have to do something!”

“My brother...”

“Marina, listen to me! We have to do something we have to help—!”

“My twin—“

SLAP

“SNAP OUT OF IT, BITCH!!!”

Marina’s face contorted. She touched her cheek and looked up at her seething paramour. 

“M-Maite...?”

“Get up!” She pulled her to her feet, “Banneret Boy-Toy can’t fight them alone!”

“Y-your... your eyes...”

“Yes, yes, I’ve finally gotten my yellow! Come on, let’s go!”

“They’re beautiful...”

“Thank you, let’s go!”

***

Marcela felt much safer when she saw the cute witch girls entering the fray. Especially with magic users, the more the merrier. 

Marcela was shooting down every advancing knight in their direction, with Mirta on her left, and Lara on her right. The Goblin men were with little Lord Duran at the other side of the courtyard. 

“Can we drive them out!?” Marcela asked as she fired three simultaneous arrows. 

“Hard to say!” Mirta stated as she casted spells left and right, “They’ve got the numbers! But, we’ve got the motivation! The leadership! The—!”

SHPEW

Mirta ducked out of the way just as a large spell was cast in her direction. A cart exploded behind them when it passed. Sorcerer Ulises stood in front of them with his staff aimed at Mirta. 

“Oh,” Mirta turned to him, “Hello, Master.”

SHPEW

Mirta ducked again. 

SHPEW SHPEW SHPEW

Mirta casted spells in his direction. He ran off. 

“I’ll handle him!”

“Alone!?”

“That traitor was my master! He is mine to kill!” Mirta turned to Marcela, “Stand strong, sister!” And with that, she rushed off to confront him. 

Marcela continued to fire. She looked at Lara beside her. 

“Stay close to me!”

“Understood!... Hey, look over there!”

Marcela followed her gaze. At the edge of the battlefield, a boy in oversized armor was sniping at rebels left and right. 

“He’s a good shot!”

“Agreed!” Marcela stated, “He’d probably make a good Goblin!”

“Agreed!... Commander!?”

“Yes, Lara!?”

“I have to tell you something!”

“What is it!?”

“I love you!”

Marcela looked at her squire. When she looked, she saw a beautiful little angel of a girl. A determined fighter. A loyal follower. 

A beloved partner. 

“I love you too!”

***

Gilberto had been unfortunate enough to have been in the courtyard during the attack. He had stepped away for a second, when all of the sudden, these scary wooden structures had literally rolled up to the walls, and then the entire rebel army jumped out of them. 

Now, he was stuck in the middle of a battle. People were dying all around him. He could literally smell blood in the air. It was awful. Horrible. And, all he could do was stand there and hug his crossbow. He had no idea what else he could do. 

A large rebel knight cut down two Río knights at once. He looked in his direction and noticed him. Gilberto gasped. 

“Well, look here!” He sneered, “C’mere, little boy!” He rushed at him. 

Gilberto fiddled with his crossbow, trying to get it into position. 

“AAH!!!”

He released a high-pitched scream as he was grabbed. The evil knight held him up by one hand. 

“Mm, look at you! You’ll look fine tied up in my bedchambers! Let’s go for a test run, little boy!”

Gilberto was shoved onto the ground. There were bodies everywhere around him. Blood. Body parts. 

The knight grabbed at his leggings. 

“NO!!!” He screamed. 

The knight was too strong. 

He was too strong for him. 

Gilberto couldn’t stop him. 

His leggings were at his knees—

THWACK

ROAR, ‘GET AWAY FROM HIM, DICK!!!’ 

The knight flew as Incendio’s tail swiped him away. Gilberto scrambled to his feet. His leggings were in his hands. 

He felt a firm grip on his shoulder. 

“AAHH!!!”

“IT’S ME!!!”

Gilberto turned. 

Benedicto! 

The bald boy began to pull him toward the castle. 

“Come on! You shouldn’t be out here! You—!”

“ARGH!!!”

Suddenly, the same knight charged up and tackled Benedicto. 

“UCK—!” Benedicto fell to the ground with a grunt. 

“Think you can take my prize, do you!?” The knight snarled, “I’ll take you instead!“

NO!!!

Gilberto spotted his crossbow on the ground and dove for it. When he had it in his hands, he remembered what Benedicto had said to him. 

‘Short version, magic lives inside all of us, it’s harnessed in your hair, because it’s really pretty, and you have the ability to harness magic on occasion with the help of a magical item,’ he had said. 

He thought he understood. 

He had to. 

He focused... 

SWISH

Gilberto had no idea what happened, but suddenly everything was glowing, and he had the sudden urge to kill someone. He picked his crossbow up and aimed at the knight. 

FLINK

And, it was just as easy as that. 

In less than two seconds, Gilberto put a hole through the knight’s head. 

Then, everything stopped glowing. 

He just sat there blinking. 

What... just happened!? 

He looked at the corpse. Then, at the crossbow. Then, back at the corpse. 

Benedicto scrambled to his feet and rushed to his side, “Gilberto...”

“BLECK—“ 

Gilberto threw up onto the ground. Benedicto patted his back. 

“It’s okay. You’re okay. It happens. You did what you had to. Come on, let’s get you out of here.”

They rushed into the castle, with Gilberto nearly tripping over his leggings still around his knees. Benedicto took him into the nearest closet... 

...Where a knight was trying to lift the dress of a struggling handmaiden. 

Gilberto gasped. 

SHPEW

Benedicto casted a spell, and just like that, the knight collapsed, motionless. 

“Ohh!” The handmaiden breathed, “Ohh, thank you! Thank you so much! God and magic bless you! Thank you!”

“Get out of here,” Benedicto ordered, “Get to safety.”

“Yes! Yes, I will!” She nodded frantically, “Thank you! Bless you!”

She ran out and down the hallway. Benedicto turned to Gilberto. 

“Wait here,” he ordered, “It’ll be over soon. I promise.”

“Stay with me!”

“I can’t. I have to help. I’ll come back, I promise.”

“But, Bene—!”

Benedicto covered his mouth with his fingers. His fingers were so smooth against his lips. Gilberto looked into Benedicto’s eyes. Benedicto looked back.

Then, he sighed. 

His fingers left Gilberto’s lips. He looked down at Gilberto’s leggings, then looked back up at his face sadly. 

“I won’t let anything bad happen to you... I promise.”

Gilberto’s whole body turned mushy as Benedicto leaned forward. 

He kissed him. 

***

Ignacio casted spells left and right. Dame Nerea was cutting down knights ahead of him with Piero and Santos’s help, and Sirs Xavier, Iago, and Nando were shooting beside him. He barely knew them, but they took his orders without question. 

Loyal, brave fighters. 

“Sir Iago!” Ignacio pointed, “Deal with those sell-swords!”

“Yes, my lord!” He rushed off. 

“Sir Xavier! Help Dame Nerea!”

“Yes, my lord!” He too rushed off. 

“Sir Nando! Cover me!”

“Yes, my lord!” Sir Nando smiled as he continued shooting arrows, “You know, you’ve been an inspiration to me, my lord! So brave and powerful! Willing to lay down your life for your people!”

“It’s what any good leader would do!”

“Well then, I guess we don’t have many good leaders in the world! You’re a really good person, my lord! If we survive this... perhaps we should get to know each other better!”

“If that’s what you want, then yes! Let’s do that!”

“With pleasure, my lord!”

Ignacio wasn’t going to say no. He never did. As much as he wanted to in his mind, his everything else refused to listen. He knew in his mind that it wasn’t normal. He knew in his mind that it was wrong. But, he still couldn’t refuse. He was going to be like this forever. 

And if he could use this... this curse, this deformity, this thing that he was to inspire hope in those, like Sir Nando, who believed in him, then he would do it! 

Without question! 

***

SLICE

SLASH

Victor cut down knight after knight. 

Where was he!? 

He’d seen him plain as day when he’d emerged from the siege tower! 

But now, he was gone! 

He’d just disappeared! 

Where did he go!? 

Where—!? 

“AHH!!! HELP!!!”

Berta!? 

Victor turned, and sure enough, Berta Rivera was in the middle of the battlefield, being dragged away by a rebel sell-sword. 

WHAT THE FUCK WAS SHE DOING OUT HERE!!!??

Victor ran to her. Without a second thought, he stabbed straight through his cheap armor. When the corpse fell, Victor freed Berta from his grasp. 

“Berta!”

“Victor!” She sobbed. 

“What are you doing out here!?” He demanded. 

“LOOK OUT!!!”

Suddenly, he was grabbed. 

“The banneret!” The knight above him laughed, “Lord Robles’ll gimme a promotion for this!”

Victor tried to struggle, but he had him pinned. 

A hand started to slither down his body—

“UCK—!”

Suddenly, Victor was dropped. He looked up to see an arrow protruding from the knight’s throat as he collapsed. 

“Master banneret!”

Victor turned to see his page in his oversized armor rushing over to them. 

“Cicero! You saved me!”

“My job, master banneret!” He turned to Berta, “What are you doing out here!?”

Berta cried, “We were out here when they attacked! We tried to hide, but this man and another... The other one took Blanco away! Please help him! Please!”

“Where did they go!?” Victor asked. 

“Into the castle!”

“Come on!”

At that, Victor dashed for the castle, with Berta and Cicero trailing close behind. He ran inside and looked around. 

Bodies were everywhere. 

“Berta, don’t look...”

She whimpered, “Why!? Why would people do this!?”

Victor looked over the corpses surrounding them. Knights, servants, bystanders. It was a massacre. One that could have been avoided, but hadn’t been. It was too late now... 

“...This is war.”

“Ahh! N-no! Help!”

That didn’t sound like Blanco... 

...But, it did sound like someone in danger! 

Victor rushed to the source of the cries. He peered into a closet to see a rebel knight struggling with an adult manservant. 

“No! Let me go!” The manservant whimpered, “Please! I’m just a servant! I—!”

“Shut up, you!” The knight growled, “Your own fault for having a fat ass!”

“No! Wait!”

The knight bent him over a barrel and groped his ass. He gasped and struggled. 

“No! No, please! Don’t—!”

CRUNCH

Victor heard Berta gasp behind him as he stabbed straight through the predatory knight, letting the body fall to the floor. The manservant fell to his knees and looked up at him. 

“Ah! Master banneret!” He sobbed, “Thank you! Thank you so much!”

“Of course.”

Victor couldn’t even count how many times someone had tried to do that to him or Esteban. Now, this man. This man was an adult. Even adults weren’t safe from predators on the field of battle. 

No one should have to go through that. Male, female, adult, child, no one. 

No one. 

“Blanco Rivera,” Victor stated, “I’m looking for Blanco Rivera. Did you see him?”

“I did!” He nodded, “Mercenary! Took him deeper into the castle! That way!” He pointed. 

“Thank you,” Victor stated, “Now, go. Get somewhere safe.”

“Yeah! Yeah, I will! Thank you, master banneret! Thank you! You’re my hero!”

Hero... 

As the manservant ran off, Victor, Cicero, and Berta marched in the direction that he had pointed them in. A little while later, they heard whimpering coming from an open door up ahead. 

“Shh!” Victor ordered, “Stay close to me!”

They crept up and peered into the room. 

There was Blanco. 

His nose was bloody, and he was cowering in the corner as the rebel sell-sword towered over him. He was holding Victor’s eye carving in shaky hands as if it would protect him. 

Victor crept up as fast as he could, blade raised—

POP

Suddenly, the knight elbowed back and hit Victor hard in the face, knocking him to the ground. 

“Victor!”

“Well, well, what have we got here!?”

Victor shook his head in pain. 

A large hand grabbed his face. 

“You’ve got some pretty eyes, you know—FLK—!”

An arrow went straight through the man’s forehead. 

His body collapsed to the side with a thud. 

Cicero came over and helped Victor to stand. 

“Thank you,” Victor breathed. 

Cicero nodded. Then, he ran over to Blanco. 

“Blanco!”

“Cicero!”

Blanco bounced up and into his arms. Cicero hugged him tightly. 

“It’s okay.”

He cried, “You saved me! You both saved me!”

“What did he do to you?” Victor demanded. 

“He... he dragged me away. He dragged me in here, and he threw me around.”

“Did he touch you?” Victor asked, “Did he touch you anywhere?”

He was still fully clothed, but with everything that he’d seen, Victor had to be sure. 

Blanco shook his head, “No. H-he just hit me a lot. And, you saved me!”

Thank God... 

Blanco released Cicero. He pocketed the carving and hugged his sister. 

Victor turned to Cicero, “Go and scout the hallway! See if you can find somewhere safe!”

“Yes, master banneret!”

He saluted and ran off. Victor turned to Blanco and Berta and placed a hand on both of their shoulders. 

“Nothing will happen to either of you. I will protect you. I swear. But, you have to stay close to me. Understood?”

“Yes,” Berta nodded, “Understood.”

“I love you, Victor!”

Victor smiled at him, “I—“

SHINK

“UCK—!”

Berta gasped. 

Victor was paralyzed. 

He could only watch as a shiny, black blade retracted from Blanco’s torso. 

Blanco gripped his wound. He swayed, then he fell to the ground. 

THUD

“AAHH!!!” Berta screamed, “BLANC—!”

SHINK

“ECK—!”

She gripped her stomach. Then, she fell with a thud right beside her brother. 

“Banneret Victor. The chosen one. At long last.”

Victor slowly looked up. 

At the figure holding the black knife. 

A short figure in a black hood. 

“Don’t even think about calling for your little patriot. He won’t be able to hear us,” it spoke in a feminine voice, “I have been waiting for this confrontation. To see those eyes of magic up close. Though, this is not the first time I’ve seen you... and not the first time you’ve seen me.”

The figure... 

The one from the stronghold... 

The one that had shown him the corrupted vision of Esteban... 

It was her... 

“I have heard a great many things,” she stated, “Cut down the Porra’s. Snuck into Castle Del Fuego singlehandedly. Tamed a dragon. Rescued the Prince. Defeated the demon in robes of darkness. Slaughtered the traitor, Robles. Motivated the entire Río. And now, leading the defense of Castle Rivera.”

He couldn’t move or speak or anything. 

He could only watch. 

“You are a legend,” she stated, “And, I must know if this legend is true. Believe me, I care not for the outcome of this pointless assault. I am here... to test your power.”

She indicated downward. Victor followed her gaze to the children sprawled across the ground. He could hear their labored breathing. 

“Mm, the poor, little Rivera’s,” she cooed, “So young and innocent. So full of life. So full of care and love. Unfortunately, they won’t survive for much longer on their own.”

She pointed the bloody knife at him. 

“You, though, master banneret. You have the power. The power to save. To heal. To take back from the brink of death. But, only one. You can only save one. The other... will die.”

They continued their struggle for breath. The figure spread her arms. 

“Which one will it be, Banneret Victor? Choose wisely. The girl?... Or, the boy?”

Choose... 

He had to choose... 

How the fuck could he choose between them!? 

He looked at Berta. So loving and nurturing. A caretaker of all things. She didn’t deserve to die. 

He looked at Blanco. So young and innocent. Too pure for this corrupt world. He didn’t deserve to die. 

Neither of them deserved to die. 

But, he had to choose. 

He had to choose which one would live, and which one would die. 

How could he choose!?... 

...

...

...

...No. 

No, he wouldn’t choose! 

He wouldn’t! 

Because, he was going to save both of them! 

He didn’t care if it killed him! 

Whatever happened, he was going to save Blanco and Berta! 

He looked at the magic sword that Grand Wizard Geronimo had made for him in his scabbard. The magic amethyst ring that Anya had given him on his finger. The one that had belonged to his great-grandmother. He looked at the magic lock of hair that Gilberto had given him wrapped around his wrist. 

He focused. 

He focused on the sword. 

The ring. 

The hair. 

He focused on all three, and let their magic flow through him... 

SWISH

He felt more magic flow through him than he ever had before. 

So... much. 

Yes! 

Surely this had to be enough! 

It had to be! 

He extended his hands over their wounds, and focused on healing them. The blood stopped seeping from them, but their wounds remained open... 

No! 

It wasn’t enough! 

He wasn’t healing them! 

He was trying his hardest, but he couldn’t heal them! 

He couldn’t heal them both! 

The figure chuckled, “Foolish boy. Did you really think that you could save them both just like that? Not even a normal magic user can save two people at once. You’re just going to end up dying with them. Disappointing. I came here for a chosen one. Not an idiot.”

No! 

He couldn’t let them die! 

He couldn’t! 

In a final bid of desperation, he focused on one last thing... 

...His magic eyes. 

SWISH

Suddenly, he felt a whole new kind of power surging through him! 

One that was bigger! 

Stronger! 

So much more powerful! 

He focused on the children, and within seconds, both of their wounds closed. 

They both gasped for breath. 

HE’D DONE IT!!! 

He’d saved them! 

He’d saved them both! 

He’d done it! 

He’d saved them! 

Then, his newfound power dissipated, and he was left there on his knees out of breath. 

“Impressive.”

He looked up at the figure. 

It began to back into the shadows. 

“We will meet again, chosen one,” she bowed, “I have such plans ahead. And, you are now key...”

The shadows seemed to swirl around her as she backed out of the light. 

“Until we meet again...”

She started to disappear. 

“...Evangelio...”

And just like that, she was gone. 

Berta and Blanco pushed themselves to their feet. Victor wasted no time in pulling them into his arms. 

“Ahh!” He hugged them, “You’re okay!”

“You saved us again.”

Victor savored this moment. The moment he was almost the cause of their deaths, before saving their lives. 

He let them go. Blanco put a hand on his face and kissed his cheek. Victor smiled at him. 

He had saved them. 

STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP

Just then, they heard boots stomping by. Victor turned and looked out into the hall. 

Cicero rushed in. 

“Get down!” He whispered. 

Without a second thought, the four of them crouched down in the shadows as a band marched by... 

...Then, Victor saw him. 

He and a band of knights were charging straight through the castle. Luckily, they didn’t seem to notice them. They marched and then disappeared down the hallway. 

“I don’t think they saw us.”

Cicero turned, then jumped as he spotted the bloodstains on Berta and Blanco’s torsos. 

“What the hell happened to you two!?”

“A lot,” Victor stated, “I’ll explain later, Cicero. Right now, we’ve got bigger problems.”

“Where are they going?” Blanco asked. 

Berta gasped, “They’re looking for Brenda!”

No... 

No! 

Victor couldn’t let this happen! He couldn’t let them get away with this! He couldn’t let the lives they had taken go in vain! 

He couldn’t! 

He refused! 

“Come on!” He stated, “We have to stop them! Stay close to me!”

He turned and ran out, with the children trailing behind him. He ran through the castle and out into the courtyard. 

“EXILES!!!” Victor called, “WITH ME!!!”

***

Victor, the children, and the Exiles rushed as fast as they could through the castle, cutting down any rebel that dared to stand in their way, quickly retaking the manor. They charged, following the direction that they’d gone. 

But, there was no one in sight. 

“Where did they go!?” Sir Alonso demanded. 

“Where is Brenda!?” Berta demanded, “We have to save Brenda! Where is she!?”

Victor hadn’t a clue. 

‘Victor!’

Victor shook his head. 

“What’s wrong?” Sir Cecilio asked him. 

“Nothing,” he stated. 

That was odd though. 

He could’ve sworn he’d just heard Anya’s voice inside his mind. 

‘Victor! The Lady’s balcony! Hurry!’

Now, that was Uncle Héctor’s voice! 

He’d experienced too many magical doings to ignore that! 

“Follow me!”

Victor, the children, Sirs Alonso and Cecilio, and a handful of Exiles rushed for the stairs. They climbed and climbed until they reached Lady Brenda’s bedchamber. 

“Armando!” Cicero rushed forward. 

Commander Armando was leaning against the wall. He had a gash in his side. 

“I’m fine! It’s just a scratch!” He stated, “He has them all hostage! Stop him! Please!”

Victor didn’t need to be told twice. 

They barged in, and out there on the balcony, there he was. 

Lord Arturo Robles. 

He had Lady Brenda at sword-point. The evil Lord’s knights... His knights had everyone he cared about surrounded. His mother. His father. Uncle Héctor. Anya. Veronica. Bartolo. Cordero. 

Esteban. 

Lord Arturo turned and smiled at him evilly. 

“Banneret Victor! So nice of you to join us! And, you brought the little Rivera’s too! How thoughtful! You’re here just in time! You can all have a front row seat for the last stand of Lady Rivera!”

“No!” Blanco cried, “Brenda!”

“Step away from her, Robles!” Victor growled as he stormed onto the balcony. 

Victor couldn’t let her die! He couldn’t fail her! He was her heir! She was his liege! His regional noble! 

She was his friend! 

“Hmm... Nah!” Lord Arturo shook his head, “You can try to stop me, but I guarantee you, even if you manage to kill me, the rebellion won’t stop. Look out there!” He pointed downward. 

Victor followed and looked beyond the castle walls. What he saw brought a huge lump into his throat. 

Beyond the wall, thousands upon thousands of rebel knights stood at the ready. It was the entire armies of the Bosque Oscuro and the Tierra Del Fuego combined. 

He looked down at the courtyard. They didn’t even have the entire Río army on their side. The knights of House Rivera were good. Very good. But, they were being cut down. There were only hundreds at best, going down by the second. They were alone. 

This was it. 

They had failed. 

Victor had failed. 

“Yes,” Lord Arturo sneered, “You thought you could defeat us. You alone. One boy against an entire rebellion. You thought that you could bring the little Prince back home, and everyone would just lay down their weapons and surrender. The truth hurts, doesn’t it? Even if you managed to get him home, we would still be here. And, you couldn’t even do that! It’s the end for your heroism, little boy! And now, your liege will pay the price!”

He poked Lady Brenda with his sword. 

“Any last words, Rivera?”

Blanco and Berta started crying. 

Lady Brenda turned to Victor. 

“Don’t worry about me, Victor. You’ll get through this. You’ll find a way. You always do.”

“My lady!... You can’t—!”

“—I don’t have a choice, Victor... This is the end for me.”

She released a shuddering breath, then looked back up at him. 

“The Río is yours. You are my heir, Victor. It’s time for you to lead us.”

“My lady!...”

“I trust you to keep it safe. Keep it strong. You might even be able to restore some of our former glory. I know you’ll do a better job at it than I ever did.”

“Lady Rivera!...”

“And, look after my siblings. They’re the last of us now. They deserve so much better than this world,” she looked at them, “You two be good to him. He will look after you. And, know that I will watch over you from the Kingdom Above,” she looked back up at Victor, “I know you’ll save us. Save all of our people. It’s what you do best.”

“Brenda!...”

She smiled at him. 

“I believe in you, Victor... You’re my best friend.”

CRUNCH

Berta and Blanco gasped. 

“NO!!!” Commander Armando shouted. 

Victor’s mother and Veronica screamed. 

Victor just watched on in terror as his lady began to fall. 

“‘Follow... the light!’...”

She collapsed. 

And just like that, Lady Brenda of House Rivera, Lady of the Río De La Luz, met her end. 

Lady Brenda was dead. 

“NOOOOO!!!” The children screamed. They fell to the ground, sobbing in each other’s arms over their fallen sister. 

“AARGH!!!” Commander Armando tried to charge onto the balcony, but the Exiles held him back. 

“Mm,” Lord Arturo sighed, “That was satisfying.”

Victor looked up at him. 

This man who had betrayed them, threatened him and Esteban numerous times, and now murdered the matriarch of his home. 

His knuckles whitened around his sword. 

“GAHH!!!”

Victor charged at him. But, his Robles knights got in the way. 

Someone grabbed him. 

His sword was knocked from his hand. 

He struggled as he was restrained. 

“Give him here!”

Victor was thrown at Lord Arturo, only to restrained again by him. 

He forced him to face the others. 

“Look here!” Lord Arturo stated, “Your friends and family are all here to watch your failure! Now, let them see what fate befalls you!”

Victor felt a hand slide down and begin to loosen his belt. 

His knights waved their weapons around and shouted threats. Bartolo, Cordero, Anya, and his mother joined them. Veronica, Uncle Héctor, and his father pleaded for Lord Arturo to stop. Berta and Blanco cried and screamed for him to let Victor go. 

Esteban could only watch on with a face full of petrified horror. 

“God,” Victor breathed, “Please hear me. Whatever must happen to me, let it happen, but please. Spare my family. Spare my friends. Spare the children... Spare Esteban.”

Coo, ‘Foreevermooooore.’ 

Paloma flew overhead. Victor’s gaze followed her as she circled around, then headed downward, toward the outside of the castle. 

And, that’s when he saw it. 

A shimmering figure on horseback riding straight for the rebel army. Even from up here, Victor could hear his cry. 

“FOR THE CROWN!!! ATTACK!!!”

Suddenly, a whole other army appeared, thousands upon thousands upon thousands, charging straight into the rebel forces. 

“Shit...” Lord Arturo muttered, “Ayala.” 

He tightened his hold on Victor. 

“Doesn’t matter. I’ve still got what I came for.”

Victor’s belt fell. The Robles lord’s hand started to slip into his leggings... 

Victor looked at those around him. His knights. His friends. His family. The children. 

Esteban. 

He looked into Esteban’s teary face. The face of he whom he loved with all of his heart. 

And suddenly, he felt something... 

SWISH

“WHAT THE F—GAHH!!!”

Victor ripped himself from his grip and grabbed him by the throat. He stared straight into his contorted face. 

The face of a murdering raper. 

“YOU... DIE!!!”

Victor squeezed down as hard as he could... 

PLOP

...And, the head of Lord Arturo Robles flew from his body and over the side of the balcony. 

Victor’s senses returned to normal. 

Everyone stared in awe. 

Sir Cecilio was the first to break the silence. 

“GET ‘EM!!!”

The Exiles charged at the Robles knights and cut them down in seconds. 

Esteban charged and pulled Victor into his arms, “Victor!”

“I... I’m fine.”

“You... You just... How did you do that? You didn’t have your sword!”

“I... I don’t know.”

He still had his great-grandmother’s amethyst ring on, and Gilberto’s lock of hair was still around his wrist, but that wasn’t it. To use his magic, he needed to focus on the magical item. He hadn’t done that. He hadn’t even focused on his own eyes, this time. 

If anything, he’d focused on Esteban. 

Blanco and Berta crawled across the floor and over to their sister’s body. They nuzzled her like kittens to a deceased mother. 

Those poor children... 

They were his to take care of now. 

And, he wasn’t going to fail! 

Esteban picked up Victor’s belt and started to put it back on for him. 

“You’re cursed too...”

...

...

...

“...Yes. I am. I’m so sorry, Esteban.”

“I know.”

He kissed Victor’s forehead affectionately as he fastened his belt. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Anya marched up. 

“Come on! We have to go!”

Victor nodded, “Right.”

He reclaimed his sword. He put a hand on the crying children’s shoulders. They sniffled, nodded, and stood. Victor marched for the door. 

“EVERYONE, MOVE OUT!!!”

***

They all rushed out and through the castle, regrouping with the rest of the Exiles until they reached the entrance. 

“Victor!”

Benedicto rushed up to him with Gilberto at his side, “What’s going on!?”

“Long story. Short version, Arturo’s dead and we’re being rescued. Come on!”

They charged out of the castle just as the gates were lifted. The shimmering figure from before charged in with his armies, engaging the rebel knights inside. He rode up to them. 

“Your grace! I’m glad to see you alive! And you, Banneret Victor! I am Knight Premier Luis Ayala!”

“Thank you, Premier,” Victor stated, “We’re glad to be alive too. I wish I could say the same for Lady Rivera...”

“I see...” he looked at Blanco and Berta sympathetically, “May God and magic rest her soul. We have lost too many recently... Let us not be among them! Come!”

“Victor!”

Ignacio came over with his companions, the witches, and the Goblins. He held the traitor’s head in his hands. 

“...Was that Arturo Robles!?” Premier Luis asked. 

“It was!” Victor confirmed, “He got what was coming to him!”

“Heh! That he did! Virginia won’t be pleased!”

Victor could deal with the new Lady Robles some other time. Right now, they had to leave this place. 

“I’m assuming this is your doing!?” Ignacio asked. 

Victor nodded, “We’re being rescued! Come on, let’s go!”

Everyone started to mount up. Cicero and Commander Armando rushed in to join them, but Victor held up a hand. 

“No! Not you two!”

“What!?”

“I need you here!”

He placed a hand on Cicero’s shoulder. 

“The rebels are going to follow us when we leave, but I need the knights of the Río to stay here, to pick off any stragglers, and to retake the manor! We cannot let it fall into enemy hands!... This is a job that I am entrusting to my page! Can you do it!?”

Cicero looked at him. Then, he nodded and saluted. 

“Yes... my lord!”

Victor sighed upon hearing that. 

Lord... 

“Good,” he patted his shoulder, “Move out!”

Cicero rushed off. Victor turned to Commander Armando. 

“I am her heir... Will you and the Río knights follow me?”

The commander saluted. 

“To the death, my lord!”

Victor nodded, “Good. You know my orders. Retake the castle. Move out!”

“Yes, my lord!”

He rushed off to do his duty. 

They were all his now... 

Victor just hoped he was ready... 

He had so much responsibility now... 

He turned to the group mounting up, “Are we ready!?”

“No! Wait!” Commander Marcela stated, “Where’s my sister!?”

“There!” Squire Lara pointed. 

Victor spotted Sorceress Mirta fighting a male sorcerer. He recognized him as the one that had broken Incendio’s wing in the clearing. Commander Marcela’s sister casted spells left and right at him. She was about to be surrounded by rebels. Victor made to go and help. 

Just then, Sir Alonso ran toward her. Before a knight could swing on her, Sir Alonso drove his sword into his back. The distraction was momentary, but enough. The sorceress caught her opponent off guard, and casted a spell straight at him. The sorcerer only stood there for a second. Then, he collapsed. 

Sir Alonso screamed something inaudible, and Sorceress Mirta nodded and ran back to the group. Marco tried to go and help him, but Sir Alonso shouted something else, and Marco too rode over and rejoined the group. 

“ALONSO!!!” Sir Cecilio shouted. 

Whinny, ‘No use, man... He doin his own thang now.’ 

“We have to go!” Premier Luis stated, “Now!”

Incendio bounded over to them, and Lina rode up with Leo, Luzia, and Diablo on her back. 

Mewl mewl mewl, ‘Hi, buddies!’ 

Whinny, ‘You know how it is! Let’s get it, boy-fuckers!’ 

Victor and Esteban mounted Lina, Berta and Blanco mounted Marco, Benedicto, Gilberto, Marina, and Maite mounted Incendio, and the rest of them mounted others. Once everyone was ready, they turned back to the gates and made to retreat. Victor looked back. 

Sir Alonso cut down knight after knight in every direction, but was quickly surrounded. 

Soon, he lost sight of him in the crowd of surrounding rebels... 

No one could have survived that... 

No one... 

Whinny, ‘Lonso, you stupid mothafucka... R-I-P mah man...’ 

Sir Cecilio’s voice cracked, “I’ll keep the Exiles alive... May God rest your soul, old friend.”

Victor closed his eyes. 

“Goodbye, my friend. If it truly is your time, then you will be with Alma now in the Kingdom Above.”

He looked up to the sky. 

“May you Rest In Peace, Sir Alonso Delgado.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh... 
> 
> Did he really just die?... 
> 
> Where’s the body?... 
> 
> Meh, I’m sure it’s around there somewhere... 
> 
> Lots of attempted rape in this chapter. A: We all know I have a fetish (And YES I’m going to repeat that every time!) B: It’s a battlefield full of innocent people and people with a weird rape curse, what did you expect? 
> 
> Brenda’s dead! D: ); Looks like it’s Victor’s time now. Is he up for it? We’ll just have to wait and see... 
> 
> But hey, at least some people got a long-awaited kiss, right? ;P There’s an upside! 
> 
> Next chapter, we go back to the Ciudad, where everything begins to come together... 
> 
> See you next week!


	36. Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡READ THIS BEFORE THE CHAPTER!!!
> 
> RECOMMENDATION: To understand and receive the FULL experience of this chapter, I STRONGLY suggest that you read AT LEAST the epilogue of Choice Is An Illusion BEFORE you read this chapter. Otherwise, this may get very confusing.
> 
> With that said, here we are! 
> 
> I almost didn’t post this weekend, (One of my grandaunts passed away and I’m currently in mourning. On my way to the funeral right now) but I decided to post anyway, just for you all. 
> 
> I hope you appreciate my loyalty. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Amador...” Aurelio sobbed, “please...”

Aurelio was just kneeling there on the floor, crying his eyes out, like he’d been doing for the past... he didn’t even know how long it had been. He didn’t even care. What he had seen. What he saw... 

It was just after sunrise when he’d found him. When he’d finally caught up to Feliciano and Pancho, Amador hadn’t shown up behind him like he’d said. Aurelio had just assumed that he’d found a cute manservant or something along the way, to get his mind off of everything that had happened—he couldn’t blame him. A lot had happened—but when he still hadn’t come, Aurelio had had the bright idea to go and look for him. And, that’s when he found... 

He shouldn’t have left him. Especially at a time like this, Aurelio shouldn’t have left him alone. He should have waited. Stayed by his side the whole time. That’s what paramours were for. The friendship, the sex, and the possible romance were admittedly just a bonus. A paramour’s purpose was to remain by one’s side for the rest of their lives. Even a mainlander like Aurelio had come to know that. He shouldn’t have left his side. Maybe if he hadn’t run off ahead of him... maybe he would be... 

“Amador, please,” he continued to sob, “I love you. For all eternity, I love you. I am nothing with out you. Please... please!...”

“You do realize that I’m not dead, right?”

Amador propped himself up on his elbows, looking at Aurelio kneeling at the side of his bed with tired eyes. 

Aurelio shook his head, “You could have been! And even so... what did happen to you...”

Aurelio didn’t need the smarts of a whisperer to know what they’d done to him... 

He’d seen the blood... 

He’d seen where it had been seeping from... 

Amador reached up and wiped at his paramour’s tearful face

“Don’t blame this on yourself, my love,” he told him, “I should have known what I was getting into. Trusting that man. Attempting to take on the likes of that demon by myself. The fault is mine and mine alone.”

Aurelio sniffled. 

That demon. 

Her. 

She had done this to him. 

She and that man and that man’s daughter-in-law. 

Absentmindedly, his knuckles whitened on the bedsheets. 

“We’ll find them!” He vowed through gritted teeth, “Not just her, we’ll find all of them! I’ll find them! I swear to you, Amador! I will find them and I will not rest until every inch of flesh is—FLAYED... FROM THEIR BODIES!!!”

He would send them to the crevice himself. 

“I know,” Amador looked down, “I know you will...”

CREAK

“Hey, I—WHOA!!!”

In less than a second, Aurelio went from kneeling at Amador’s bedside to pointing his dagger at the throat of the intruder at the door. 

The intruder was Pancho. 

Aurelio slowly lowered his weapon. 

“I’m sorry...”

“Uhh...” Pancho was pale, “That’s alright...”

He walked passed him cautiously and went over to Amador’s bed. 

“Hey, cousin. How are you doing?”

“The same...”

“Oh... I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Where’s Feliz?”

“Crying. Again,” Pancho sighed, “I don’t understand it. He won’t even speak to me. And, I still have no idea why he broke down at the wake. I’m sorry, I don’t mean to make this about myself, but...” he shrugged, “Did I do something wrong?”

Amador looked away, “The only thing you did wrong was being friendly and cute.”

“Wha—?”

“He’s got a crush on you.”

Hearing him say that shocked Aurelio. 

Amador would have never revealed something like that before. 

“He... What?”

“That’s what he was trying to tell you at the wake,” Amador told him, “But, he couldn’t. He wasn’t ready. That’s why he ran away.”

Pancho was quiet for a moment. 

“...I-I don’t know what to say...”

“Save it, Pancho. You’ve got a boner for him too. Whether you know it or not. There’s no point in—“

“Amador!” Aurelio stopped him. 

Amador stared. Then, he sighed. 

“I’m sorry... I just... need to rest.”

Amador turned over on his other side, facing away from them. 

“O-okay...” Pancho looked down at him, “Amador, what happened to you? You really aren’t acting like yourself. What did they do to you to turn you into... this?”

There was silence that hung in the air for a long moment. 

“...Nothing,” Amador lied, “They just tried to kill me. That’s all.”

“You weren’t like this when the son tried to kill you...”

“I’m tired, Pancho. Please. I need to rest.”

“...Okay.”

Reluctantly, Pancho left the bedside and went to the door. 

“Get better soon, okay?”

“Yes. Goodbye, Pancho.”

“Goodbye.”

Pancho closed the door behind him. Aurelio sighed. 

He didn’t know what had happened to him. 

No one but Aurelio knew what had happened to him. 

They all just thought it was attempted murder and nothing more. 

Because, that was what Amador wanted them to think. 

When Aurelio had found him, he’d had the words written in his own blood across the floor. 

‘DON’T TELL’

He went over to the bedside. Amador turned back to him, and reached up to run a hand along his cheek. 

“My beautiful, passionate paramour,” Amador cooed, “We’ll get through this. Together.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

CREAK

This time, it was Aurelio’s second cousin at the door. 

“Not now, Chiquita.”

She gave him a look. 

“Not now? Alright then. I’ll tell your father’s army to come back another time.”

***

“Nothing!?”

“Not yet, your grace,” Lady Chava admitted, “They’ve done a decent job of covering their tracks. But, do not fear. Luis’s wife has her people scouring every rabbit hole in the land. We will find them. They cannot run forever.”

That was extremely troubling, “And, what of Lady Figueroa?”

“Dumbfounded. Traumatized. In disbelief. The children are the same.”

“And, you’re certain it’s not an act?”

At this point, they needed to be absolutely sure. 

“If it is, then it’s a damn good one,” Lady Chava stated, “And, the Del Mar boy trusts them too. Trust me, your grace, they’re clean.”

Amador, her poor nephew... 

“Well, keep looking, then!” Reyna whispered, “Double your search if you have to! We don’t need more traitors on the loose!” 

Nobody was going to get away with hurting her family. 

“Yes, your grace.” 

Lady Chava hurried off. Reyna turned to Warden Anselmo. 

“Double the guard in the dungeons. I don’t even want the slightest possibility that Malvado might escape.”

“Yes, your grace.”

He hurried off too, and Reyna was then left walking through the gardens with her mother and Lady Genoveva. 

The imposing statues of her ancestors looked down upon them as they walked. If they could see her now... 

“Do you need anything from me?” Lady Genoveva asked. 

“Yes. Stay with us,” Reyna’s mother stated, “I need a friend right now.”

“Of course, dear.”

“Come, Mother,” Reyna took her hand, “Let’s sit.”

The three of them went to a bench and sat down. They looked up at the impressive statue in front of them. It was of Reyna’s grandmother, Queen Veta the Cunning. 

“Hmph!” Reyna’s mother shook her head, “Old warmongering cunt doesn’t deserve such a beautiful statue!”

She got a statue, because she was a Reyes Monarch. 

But, Reyna’s mother wasn’t wrong. If not for the actions of her father, her grandmother would have started a war with Lord Felipe Mendoza and the south. 

Her father and Uncle Celso... 

Lady Genoveva took the Queen Mother’s other hand. 

“How are you, Santana?”

“I’m fine. Considering...” 

She sighed and looked up to the sky. 

“Ay, Celso. The world has already become darker without your presence to light it. You were an angel in a human body and now you shall dance in the clouds for eternity. Rest In Peace, dear brother.”

“Amen,” Reyna whispered. 

“At least he’ll be with Adora now,” Lady Genoveva put in, “God rest both their souls.”

...

...

...

“...No, he will not.”

Lady Genoveva turned, “Pardon?”

“He will not be with Adora,” Reyna’s mother repeated, “Adora is not in the Kingdom of Light.”

Lady Genoveva gave her a scandalized look. 

“Santana, if you are suggesting that your dear sister went to the other place—“

“She has not gone anywhere,” Reyna’s mother revealed, “At least not to any other world. Land, I don’t know. But, as far as worlds go, she still remains in this one.”

Lady Genoveva stared. 

“Santana... Are you saying...?”

Reyna’s mother nodded. 

“Adora Reyes Mendoza... is still alive.”

The three women were silent after that. 

Lady Genoveva looked back up to Queen Veta’s statue, “How do you know?”

“Celso’s final words to me,” she stated, “He told me everything that I needed to hear.”

“And, what were his final words?”

“‘She is still here. Find her. Bring her home.’”

...

...

...

“...You’re going. Aren’t you?” Reyna asked. 

Her mother nodded, “I am.”

Reyna breathed in and sighed, “Where will you go?”

“Armaya was where your aunt was headed before we lost her,” she stated, “I haven’t the slightest clue as to where she might have ended up, but it is the only lead I have. I shall begin my search in the realm of women.”

Reyna nodded. 

“Very well. I shall send word to Queen Alba. I’ll request that the Queendom aid you however they can.”

“You don’t have to do that, darling...”

“Nonsense. They’ll be delighted to have you,” Reyna stated, “And, if it means seeing Aunt Adora again, anything is worth it.”

Reyna’s mother smiled and took her hand, “Thank you, sweet girl.”

Reyna smiled back. She sighed again, “I’m going to miss you.”

“I won’t be gone forever,” she stated, “When I find your aunt, I’ll bring her straight home. That’s a promise.”

Reyna nodded. She thought about everything that was to happen. 

She hadn’t seen her aunt in nearly two decades. 

She had set off for Armaya shortly after Camila had been sent away. It had hurt Reyna. She’d felt like she was losing someone else too soon. 

And, when it was reported that her ship had never reached the Queendom, it became apparent that she really had. 

But now, she was going to see her again. 

After so long, she was going to see her Aunt Adora again. 

Very, very soon... 

“...What are we going to tell everyone?”

Reyna’s mother seemed to think about that, “Let’s not tell anyone. It’ll be a nice surprise when the most beautiful woman in the Kingdom returns home. Especially for the Mendoza’s. Hmm. Tell them I’m acting as a diplomat from Ravarra to Armaya.”

That sounded like a wonderful idea. 

“What are we going to tell Esteban?”

“The same thing,” she chuckled, “I wonder how he might react to seeing this woman that he has never known for the first time.”

Reyna wondered that too. 

“Do you think she’ll like him?”

“Of course! He’s her grandnephew! What’s not to like?”

“Do you think that she might be a bit scandalized? That the sole heir to the throne...” she lowered her voice so that only the three of them could hear, “...likes men?”

Lady Genoveva already knew about Esteban’s preferences. 

Apparently, they were in line with her own grandson’s—the sole heir apparent to both her House and his own. If anything, her grandson had it harder than Esteban. At least the throne had a line of succession. If all else failed, that is... 

Her mother chuckled, “You needn’t worry, Reyna. Adora will love Esteban. And, she will understand completely.”

Reyna snorted, “Not completely, Mother. Even you don’t understand completely. And, you’ve known him his whole life.”

“God yes, I do. I understand exactly where he’s coming from!”

“Oh really?” Reyna fixed her a look, “And, when’s the last time you were attracted to a woman?”

“Why do you think your Aunt Adora and I were so close?...”

...

...

...

“...EWW!!!”

Her mother and Lady Genoveva laughed. 

Reyna glared at the Lady Castillo, “Did you... know about this!?”

“Why, yes,” the old Lady smiled, “When I told your mother about my own grandson’s attractions, she regaled me on the times in her youth where she and the Princess Adora were so carnally frustrated that—“

“NO, STOP!!! STOP!!! I DON’T WANT TO HEAR THIS!!! STOP!!!”

They laughed at her as she tried to shake the thought of that from her head. 

Her mother chuckled and sighed, “Ahh, Genoveva. Our poor grandsons. Poor little boys who like other poor little boys. It’s fortunate that mine’s found one that likes him back. I’m sure yours will too.”

“You’re certain of the Prince and our new heir apparent to the Río, Santana?”

“Please, Genoveva! I’m always certain! I’m the—!”

“—Smartest woman in the Kingdom...” Reyna and Lady Genoveva stated simultaneously. 

“Well, I am!”

“No shit, Queen Santana.”

“Don’t make me spank you, little Queen!”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Mother,” she sighed, “My little Prince. I’m so happy for him. But... it’s going to be complicated.”

“Because, they’re both boys?”

“Because, he’s heir to the realm,” Reyna explained, “And, Victor’s heir apparent to one of the twenty regions. They’re both heirs to completely different things. They both deserve happiness. I just wish I knew how to give it to them.”

Her mother took her hand again, “You’ll find a way, sweet girl. You’re not as smart as I am, but you’re my daughter. You’re smart enough. You’ll find a way, precious girl, I know it. You always do.”

Reyna smiled. She was about to thank her. 

“Your grace!”

They turned to see High Dame Marisol rushing toward them. 

“Your grace!” She panted, “Your grace!”

“Take a breath, High Dame,” Reyna told her, “What is it?”

“Premier Luis!” She breathed, “He... His army... They’ve returned! All of them, and more!”

Reyna’s heart skipped a beat. 

She shot up. 

“My son!?” She nearly jumped, “My son is with him!?”

“Yes, your grace, and apparently many others. Your niece and Lady Castillo’s grandson included.”

“Ignacio!?” Lady Genoveva stood up, “But, he’s supposed to be at the Valle! What the hell is he doing here!?”

“I-I don’t know, my lady. But, he is. He is accompanying the Crown Prince.”

Reyna couldn’t even think. 

“My son is here!?” She nearly squealed, “He’s alright!? He’s safe!?”

Then, High Dame Marisol lowered her gaze to the ground. 

“Err... not exactly...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the action starts again... 
> 
> See you next week!


	37. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little in-between action before the fighting starts up again. 
> 
> Be grateful, because next week... well, you’ll see next week. 
> 
> This chapter is solace compared to it... 
> 
> Hope it’s good. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Victor had a cat on his head, a cat on his shoulder, and a cat on his groin, all while riding on Lina with Esteban’s arms wrapped around his chest. Even with his armor, he still felt pretty damned uncomfortable with Luzia bouncing around on his manhood. Leo and Diablo clawing at his head and shoulder weren’t very enjoyable either. 

Then again, it was either this or getting run down by the rebel armies. This could have definitely been worse. 

Fortunately, after a bit of time running from the armies, they had finally reached the Ciudad Del Fundador. It stood ahead of them proudly, walls higher than castles, gates stronger than mountains. At long last, it seemed they were safe. 

As soon as they had all charged in, the gates were closed instantly. The streets were cleared, and the only people surrounding them were those prepared to defend their home. 

Premier Luis dismounted, “I want archers on the walls and catapults on the roofs! Knights stationed at every tower! Send a messenger to the Palace! LET’S GO, MOVE IT OUT!!!”

The Knight Premier continued to bark orders as everyone dismounted and prepared for a defense. The cats finally freed Victor from their claws, and he dismounted from Lina. He walked over to Marco with Berta and Blanco on his back. 

“Get them somewhere safe,” he ordered. 

Whinny, ‘You got it, boy-fucker!’ 

“Thank you.”

He turned to Berta and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“You’re Lady Rivera now.”

She placed her hand on his. 

“And, you’re Lord of the Río now.”

Victor sighed. 

He still wasn’t used that. 

What had happened to Lady Brenda... 

“Victor!” Blanco begged, “Please be safe!”

Victor nodded, “You too. Now, go. Get somewhere safe. I’ll see you later.”

“I love you!”

And with that, Marco rode them off. Esteban came up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m sure they’ll be fine.”

Victor sighed, “We can only hope.”

He turned and pecked his beloved on the cheek. 

“Welcome home, Benevolent Esteban.”

Premier Luis marched over to them, carrying something in his hand. Victor disentangled himself from Esteban and saluted. 

Premier Luis saluted back, “We are officially at war. The Monarch’s Court has assigned me to find those worthy of leadership in the conflicts to come. It was a unanimous agreement that the chosen one should be chosen to lead. Obviously, there is no time for a proper ceremony, but it is official nonetheless.”

He came forward and placed what he was holding onto the breastplate of Victor’s armor. 

“Victor, heir apparent of the Río De La Luz, you have been chosen to lead armies to battle in the name of House Reyes.”

Victor looked down. On his armor was a large, golden pin stamped with the sigil of a Mau in a tiara. Premier Luis saluted. 

“Congratulations... General Victor.”

***

Maite held Marina’s hand as they magically helped with the catapults. Diablo and Luzia were batting at everything like they were trying to help. It was cute. But right now, there was no time for cuteness. 

“How are you feeling?” She asked. 

“I’ll feel better when the rebels are wiped out,” Marina stated as she casted a spell to load one of the machines. 

“I meant about Amador,” Maite stated gently, “Are you ready to tell me what happened?”

“Maite...”

“This may be the last chance you get.”

“Don’t say that!”

“Tell me.”

Marina was silent for a moment. Then, she sighed. 

“Someone... hurt him. Very bad. Then, they tried to kill him, and consume me...” she turned and smiled at her, “And, that’s when you saved me.”

“So, does that mean that Amador is alive?”

Marina nodded, “He is. When you saved me, it interrupted whoever it was from killing him. He’s alive. And, he’s close. I can sense his presence close by.”

Maite smiled, “Thank God.”

“Yes. But...” Marina’s smile faded, “...My brother was hurt. He was almost killed. I almost lost him. If not for us—for you...”

He would be dead. Maite didn’t know Amador as well as she probably should have, but she knew that a world without him would have been horrible. Marina would have been devastated. And, the Lord and Lady Del Mar. And of course, his paramour. If Maite had almost lost Marina that way... 

“Do you know?” Maite asked, “Who did it? Who tried to kill your brother?”

Maite felt a veil of anger shroud over her beloved Marina. 

“I do.”

“Marina!”

They turned to see two western boys approaching. One was wearing armor and the other was not. 

“Victor.”

The one in armor smiled brightly. 

“...Wait,” Maite turned to Marina, “What’s his name?”

Marina smiled at her, “Maite, this is Sir Victor Loyola and his paramour, Danilo Nazario. This is my paramour, Maite Ramos.”

...

...

...

...Maite just barely suppressed a laugh. 

“Good day, Sir Victor.”

The boy who was apparently named Victor saluted. 

“What are you doing here?” Marina asked. 

“Your father assigned me out here when Premier Luis left for the Rivera manor,” he stated, “I’m guessing all these catapults aren’t for decoration?”

“They’re not,” Marina confirmed, “I wish we had time to converse, but you’re just in time for the fighting to start. We could use all the help we can get. Go and find... the General for assignment.”

“The General? General Who?”

“Move out, Sir!”

“Yes, my lady!”

Sir Victor saluted and rushed off with his paramour. 

“Well,” Maite turned to Marina, “That’ll be interesting.”

“It will,” Marina nodded, “Now, help me with this catapult.”

***

Marcela and the Goblins were stationed with the other archers on the wall. They set up their positions as she gave out orders. 

“Xavier and Nando will be at the top of the left tower. Mirta and Iago in the right. Lara, you’re with me. Our priority is to dispatch any and all personnel who even look like they might be a problem for the fighters on the ground. And of course, be on the look out for the... other Goblins. They are a major threat to us and everyone. That should be all. Understood?”

“Understood, Commander!” 

“Commander,” Lara stated, “Since we’re about to enter a battle that might result in a life or death situation for us all, I would recommend a boost in morale before the fighting starts.”

That was a good idea. “What did you have in mind, Squire?”

“A speech, I believe. A motivational speech would do us nicely. The General proved that back at the manor.”

A speech? 

Marcela could do that. 

Lara was right, it had worked back at the manor. 

It could work for them too. 

She stood in front of her followers and looked them all over. 

She turned and placed a hand on Xavier’s shoulder. 

“Sir Xavier. My second-in-command. We have been through hell and back together. You have stood by me through the best and the worst of times. There isn’t anyone I would trust more as my right hand. I am honored to fight alongside you.”

She moved to Iago’s shoulder. 

“Sir Iago. Illegitimate son of House Noguera. You abandoned the love of your life to remain loyal to me, and to righteousness. Men like you are hard to come by, and we won’t be losing you today. That’s a promise.”

Nando. 

“Sir Nando. Beloved pleasure-boy. You keep the Goblins motivated, not just through your sexual openness, but through your actions and loyalty to us. You truly honor me.”

Mirta. 

“Sorceress Mirta Molina. Little sister. I still remember what you look like with green eyes. So long ago. We’ve had each other’s backs since birth. And, we will continue to do so today. Stand strong, sister.”

Lara. 

“Squire Lara Soto. Fourth-born. Beloved. You were the first to defend me back at the stronghold, and since then we’ve become closer than I ever would have dared to dream. I’ll watch your back, and you’ll watch mine, and together we will be triumphant. You and I, beloved. You and I.”

Lara smiled. Marcela smiled back. Then, she turned to address them all. 

“The Green Goblins are the greatest archers in the Kingdom of Ravarra. We have defended the Bosque Oscuro for generation after generation, all the way down to us. But now, there are imposters in control. The imposter lord is dead, and now his imposter sister is in charge. And out there, an imposter commander claims to lead imposter Goblins in the defense of an imposter Bosque. Together, we abandoned our home, and together, we will free it. We will free our homeland from the imposters in control. Starting today. The imposter Goblins stand out there amongst rebels and traitors. Their time is at an end. And, we will bring them there. Together. We are the Green Goblins. And, we stand together. Once a Goblin...”

“...Always a Goblin!”

“Move out, Goblins!”

The other Goblins rushed to their posts. 

“I’ve got a thing to do,” Mirta stated. 

“A thing? This had better not have something to do with that chubby boy, Mirta...”

“Of course not. It’s for the Arch Cadet.”

“If I find out that you left your post to suck off little Lord Duran...”

Mirta snorted, “Don’t worry, I’m nowhere close to being his type. Also, I don’t suck cock. I’ll be back in a second, I promise.”

“You’d better. Dismissed.”

“Yes, Commander.”

Mirta bowed her head and left. Marcela looked at Lara. 

Lara smiled, “That was good. Very inspirational. That should be all the motivation they need.”

Marcela cupped her face and kissed her. 

“And, that’s all the motivation that I need,” Marcela smiled into her eyes. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

***

“I’m not leaving!”

“You should. It would be safer if you were out of harms way. And, I would feel a hell of a lot better knowing that nobody could touch you.”

Gilberto scowled, “I won’t stand on the sidelines and watch everyone else die! Lady Rivera! Sir Alonso! All those knights! I won’t let their sacrifice be in vain!”

Benedicto just stared at him for a second. Then, he sighed. 

“Okay.”

He leaned forward and kissed him. Gilberto’s scowl dropped instantly. 

“Just be safe. Please. I can’t lose you too.”

Gilberto shook his head. He felt tears brimming in his eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” Benedicto asked. 

“Why do you care about me?” He sniffled, “Me, of all people. I’m a pathetic failure of a person. Why me? Why?”

Benedicto touched his face. 

“We don’t get to choose these things, Gilberto. Just know that I really do care about you, and I cannot lose another.”

“Am I just your replacement for Danita!?”

“Am I just your replacement for Victor?”

Gilberto’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Yeah,” Benedicto nodded slowly, “I’ve seen the way you look at him. You love him. Just like I loved her.”

Gilberto didn’t even know what to say. He felt more tears brimming. 

Benedicto brushed his cheek, “Whether we’re each other’s replacements or not, I care about you, and I know that you care about me. I don’t know if what we have will last, but I do know that whatever happens today will change the fate of the entire Kingdom. So, I’ll be fighting for my Kingdom, my Queen, my Prince, my General... and, for you.”

Gilberto’s tears started to flow. 

“Please!” He sobbed, “Don’t die! I don’t want to lose you!”

“You won’t. And, I won’t lose you either. That’s a promise.”

***

“Fortify the left wall,” Ignacio ordered, “It’s the most vulnerable. This place needs to be as safe as can be. Not one deficiency. Get going.”

“Yes, Lord Duran!”

The knights rushed away to carry out his orders. He had gotten rather used to this. Being in charge. A shame that it might be over so soon. 

He pet the cat on his shoulder, “Ready for another fight, Santos?”

Mewl, ‘Fuck yes, buddy! I’m gonna kill all of those rebel rats!’ 

“That’s the spirit,” he stated. 

He turned to his loyal companions. 

“Cadet Piero. Dame Nerea. I may very well die today. If it is my time to return to God, then I don’t want either of you to stop it. Look out for yourselves out there. For your families’ sakes.”

“You’re not dying today, Arch Cadet!” Piero stated. 

“Yeah,” Dame Nerea snorted, “What would I tell Niguel?”

Figures she would have known... 

“Tell your son that it was my time to pass, and that I hope that he finds someone more deserving of the affection that he showed me... Someone that can accept everything that they are.”

“What about me!?”

Ignacio turned to Piero, “I’m sure you too will find someone. Who knows? Maybe you two will find each other again.”

“But, I want you, Arch Cadet!” He scowled, “I want to be with you! I like Niguel, but I like you too! I like you very much! I won’t let you die!”

“Piero...”

“There’s nothing wrong with you, my lord,” Dame Nerea nodded, “Just like there’s nothing wrong with Cadet Piero or my son. You’re you, and that’s who you’ll always be. It’s who you’re meant to be.”

Ignacio wanted to believe that. He wanted to believe that there was nothing wrong with him. But, he knew that that wasn’t true. 

What he was was terribly wrong. 

“Regardless, there’s still the likelihood of this battle being my last,” he stated, “If I die, then I die.”

“Arch Cadet!”

“Piero. God may call me back whenever he pleases. My time may very well be up in this world, but yours is just beginning. In fact... you have proven yourself worthy of taking the next step.”

Ignacio shrugged his shoulders. 

“As I am still a cadet, I’m not exactly qualified for this. Which is why I’ve asked someone else to help out. Sorceress Mirta?”

The Goblin sorceress walked up and nodded. 

“All set?”

“I believe so.”

“Good,” she turned to Piero, “Let’s get started.”

“What is going on?”

“Take out your wand.”

Piero’s eyes widened. 

He radiated worry and uncertainty. 

He turned to Ignacio. 

“You... I-I don’t know if I’m ready.”

“I thought the same thing when it was my turn,” Ignacio admitted, “But then, the Arch Sorceress told me, ‘Whether you believe you are ready or not, God believes you are ready, and that is what matters.’ You are ready, Piero. Take it.”

Piero looked around. Ignacio could sense his emotions. Uncertainty. Fear. 

Then, hope. 

He nodded. He turned back to Sorceress Mirta, took out his wand, and used his magic to let it float and rotate above his hand. 

“Ready?” Sorceress Mirta asked. 

Piero nodded. 

“Very well.”

The sorceress pointed to the levitating object. 

“Explain the complete significance of a magic user’s wand.”

Piero closed his eyes. 

The wand began to glow. 

“The wand is the object of the user. The user is the master of the wand. The wand is made from obsidian. Obsidian is made from God. Obsidian is a balance between the magics and the user. It helps to focus the holy might for the user’s will. The wand is loyal to whomever proves worthy to claim it’s ownership, and it’s owner is loyal to the wand to which it is worthy. They are all connected through each other. God. The magics. Obsidian. The wand. The user. And, I am one.”

He wrapped his hand around his wand. It glowed it’s brightest, then dimmed in submission to it’s worthy owner. 

“You are one,” Sorceress Mirta nodded, “And someday soon, you will be a strong sorcerer.”

She placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Piero Zapata... your training is complete.”

Piero smiled widely. He looked over at Ignacio. 

Ignacio nodded in approval. He now had the potential to become a full sorcerer. Well deserved. Ignacio was happy for him. 

Too happy. 

Dame Nerea started congratulating Piero. Sorceress Mirta turned to Ignacio. 

“I should get back to the Goblins. My sister thinks I’m sucking you off.”

Ignacio blushed at that. 

“So, you haven’t told her...”

“No, but it wouldn’t matter either way. She’s like you too, you know?”

“She is?”

Sorceress Mirta nodded. 

Huh. 

That was interesting to hear. 

“...I see.”

The sorceress patted his shoulder. 

“You should listen to your companions. They’re right. I’ll be going now. May God and magic watch over you.”

“And you, Sorceress Mirta.”

She nodded, then turned and left. 

Hmm. 

She had given him a lot to think about. 

These... affections that he had. For... other boys. Like Niguel, and Piero, and... 

He looked over at Victor giving orders to the Exiles. 

General Victor. 

He was a natural leader. 

Command suited him so well. 

He deserved all of it and more. 

He deserved the world. 

“You’re looking at the General,” Piero noted. 

“Got a thing for him too, do you?” Dame Nerea asked. 

He nodded slowly, “I do.”

He had been attracted to nearly every boy that he’d met. At times, and despite how he felt about himself, he’d come to really care for some of them, as he’d done for Piero and Niguel, but Victor... Victor made him feel things that he’d never dreamed of feeling. Feel things that made him... more. 

And, he hated himself more for it. He wished he could control these unnatural tendencies that he had, but he couldn’t. 

This was him. 

Whether he liked it or not. 

***

Victor had just finished giving his orders to Sir Cecilio when two western boys walked up to him. 

The one in armor saluted, “General?”

Victor nodded, “Can I help you, Sir?”

“Yes, General. Witch Marina Del Mar sent my paramour and I for assignment.”

Marina had sent them? 

Hmm... 

Actually, he did have somewhere he could use a knight... just to be careful... 

He pointed off in the direction, “Berta and Blanco Rivera rode off that way on a black horse. They are unarmed and could use protection. Can you do that for me, Sir?”

“Yes, General,” he saluted, “I won’t let you down.”

Victor saluted back. The knight and his paramour rushed off to follow his orders. 

Heh. Dutiful and confident. 

And, cute. 

Very, very cute. 

Victor wondered what his name was... 

Then, Esteban walked up to him. 

“I think the messenger made it to the Palace. I don’t know what happens now, but we’d best be ready for it.”

Victor felt himself frown. 

“Esteban...”

“Oh no!” Esteban held up a hand, “I don’t like that look, Victor! Whatever you’re thinking, the answer is no!”

“Esteban,” Victor took his hand, “This coming battle... It’s life or death. You’re home now. You should go where it’s safe. Take Lina. Ride for the Palace. Return to your mother. Where you belong.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Valorous Victor!” Esteban stated proudly, “This rebellion started with me, and it will end with me!”

“Esteban. The manor... I refuse to even consider the possibility of you getting hurt. You need to go. You need to be safe.”

Esteban scowled at him. 

“You swore that we would protect each other! On that night, when we took the next step with each other! We promised to keep each other safe!”

“I am keeping you safe. Sending you to the Palace is the best way to keep you safe.”

“Then, come with me!”

“I can’t. They need me here.”

“Then, I’m staying!”

“Esteban...”

“I’m staying! I won’t leave your side, Victor! I won’t! I—!”

Coo, ‘Foreevermooooore.’

They looked up. Paloma swooped over them, flying in circles around the city streets. 

Coo, 

‘They have cooome!   
Like the hunters to prey,   
They have cooome!   
Like the war on display,   
They have cooome!   
Like the praise to the reverence,   
Lead by malevolence,   
To God, we pray,   
They have cooome! 

Foreevermooooore!’ 

CRACK CRACK

Suddenly, jagged lines started to form on the city’s high gates. 

What the fuck!? 

What the fuck was going on!?

CRACK CRACK CRUNCH

Victor watched on in horror as the jagged lines spread, covering the entire gate. 

There was silence... 

CRUMBLE

In an instant, the gate came crumbling down. 

The rebel armies stood at the ready on the other side of the debris, with a lone, familiar figure at their head. 

He chuckled, “Good day, everyone. Excuse us.”

Wizard Maligno Del Fuego pointed his wand forward. 

“Ahem... CHARGE!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor wasn’t originally going to get that promotion, but then I got the idea from... somebody. 
> 
> Somebody knows who somebody is... 
> 
> Next chapter, a lot’s gonna happen. Lots of good stuff... and lots of bad. 
> 
> Remember the prophecy, for it comes to it’s conclusion... 
> 
> Very, very soon... 
> 
> See you next week!


	38. Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m posting this a couple hours early cuz I have a serious fucking headache and I need to just need to not look at a screen or hear about work or issues or death or a certain fuck-nut joining the bigotry-fueled cult known as the U.S. Supreme Court. 
> 
> Yeah, I’m kind of pissed off. 
> 
> Unfortunately this chapter reflects that. 
> 
> I hope you’re all having an excellent day though! 
> 
> Here’s a chapter that hopefully won’t ruin it, but probably will... 
> 
> A lot of shit happens... 
> 
> Enjoy!

They were pouring in. 

As soon as the wizard yelled the command, the rebels poured into the capital. Those loyal to the Crown charged to face them head on. Swords rang. Arrows flew. Blood spilled. It was a complete massacre. 

Victor stood by Esteban’s side as the enemy came for them. Victor charged defiantly into the crowd, cutting down anyone that stood in his way. 

These deaths were easy. 

Slicing and stabbing. 

Victor had gotten used to it. 

It meant nothing. 

Only one death mattered now. 

If the rebellion was going to fall, their leadership needed to be taken out. 

And, it needed to be taken out right now. 

“Alright, Del Fuego,” Victor stated to himself as he cut another down, “Where are you!?”

Above him, Paloma flew around the battlefield, singing like the whole realm was here to listen. 

Coo, 

‘To arms, to arms!  
Thy weary scout call!  
To arms, to arms!  
Thou art scaling the wall!

To arms, to arms!  
We must defeat them all!  
To arms, to arms!  
We must refuse to faaall!

Foreevermooooore!’ 

Then, Victor noticed an arrow fly. 

It flew right past Esteban’s shoulder. Victor turned to identify the shooter. 

A lone archer stood amongst the crowd firing rapidly. Victor made to charge... 

But then, he spotted an old woman waddling over to him. 

She had her dress lifted in one hand, and what looked like a broadsword in the other. 

What the fuck was she doing!? 

She waddled up behind the archer. 

Then, she tapped him in the head with the flat end of her blade. 

“Hey, cunt!”

The knight turned. 

Victor had no idea what happened, but in less than a second, the old woman went from tapping his head to running her sword straight through his heart. 

“Stop shooting at my grandson, you round-eyed cunt!”

Grandson!?

She pulled her blade out, and the knight’s lifeless body fell to the ground. 

Esteban ran to her, “Grandmother!”

...Queen Santana. 

“Esteban!” She hugged him tightly, “Precious lamb! Oh, wait a minute!...” 

She released him and looked over him angrily. 

“You’ve had sex!”

...

...

...

...HOW THE FUCK DID SHE KNOW THAT!!!??

Esteban’s face turned red, “Not now, Grandmother! What are you doing here!?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” 

As she said that, she flipped her blade upside down and stabbed behind her. 

Another knight fell. 

“Are you going to introduce me to your pincushion?”

...His what?

“Umm... yeah...” Esteban pointed to him, “Grandmother, this is General Victor. Heir apparent to the Río De La Luz. Victor, this is my grandmother. The Queen Mother Santana.”

Victor saluted, “A pleasure, your grace.”

“You’re damn right it is.”

Damn. 

Sassy. 

He liked her. 

A band of knights charged toward them. Victor raised his blade to defend... 

SWISH

“AGH—! WHAT THE—!”

Suddenly, the knights were all lifted into the air, revealing Grand Wizard Geronimo limping over with his staff glowing. 

“Pardon me,” he croaked. 

He waved his staff slightly, sending the band flying away in the opposite direction. 

“AAHH!!!”

He limped over to them. Victor was so glad... 

...Because, this stupid fucker finally had the decency to wear white! 

Seriously! 

It took him long enough! 

“Your grace,” he bowed, “I am so, so pleased to see you alive and well.”

Esteban smiled, “Victor, I’m sure you’re acquainted with my Godfather.”

“Of course, I—Wait, your what!?”

“Victor,” the old man turned to him, “Chosen one. You have fulfilled your task.”

“Wait until we’ve won this battle,” Victor stated. 

“And, the sword? I trust it has served you well.”

Victor swung his blade around. 

“Better than I could have ever imagined.”

“Good. As is it’s purpose.”

Victor smiled. 

“Hmm...”

The old man started waving his staff around in front of him. 

Victor made a face, “What are you—?”

“You have lost your God-given purity,” he croaked, “You both have. You have engaged in sexual—up the ass!?”

“Oh, is that so!?” The Queen Mother glared. 

Victor and Esteban were both blushing redder than the blood that was spilling across the streets. 

“Err, well...” the old man shrugged, “As long as the affections shared were mutual.”

That made Victor feel a little better... 

Very little... 

Just then, Anya came their way. 

“Pardon me,” she greeted, “Greetings, Queen Mother.”

“Do you I know?”

“Yes, you do. Search your memory.”

“Don’t tell me what to—! Oh... You!” The Queen Mother cackled, “You loveless, mainland-born sea-monkey, you! It’s been a long time since Anaxor!”

“It has.”

Anaxor... 

Victor knew literally nothing about foreign places, but Anaxor was... a territory of Ravarra? He thought he’d heard that somewhere... 

Then, he noticed a gleam, and turned to see familiar armor led by a familiar woman heading their way... 

***

Reyna’s sword and armor shined regally in the sunset as she led the Royal Guards into battle. She ran over and stood beside her mother. 

“Mother, Geronimo, start aiding the wounded. Warden Anselmo, start aiding everybody else.”

“Yes, your grace!”

“As you wish, your grace.”

“Hmph! Whatever...”

The Guards went in all different directions, and as her mother and the Grand Wizard respectively waddled and limped off, she saw him... 

“MOTHER!!!”

Her son. 

Her little boy. 

He jumped into her arms. She embraced him tightly as tears brimmed in her eyes. 

“Esteban...” she whispered, “...my little Prince...”

There weren’t words to describe how she was feeling right now. 

She was starting to think that she would never get to see her son again. 

But, here he was. 

Held tightly in her arms. 

“Esteban... my son...” her voice quivered, “I love you so much... You’re safe now...”

He released her and smiled his adorable little smile. That smile that she almost thought she would never get to see again. 

“I am safe, Mother,” he told her, “I have been safe. This whole time. Your chosen one has seen to that.”

Of course he had. 

Reyna turned to address him. 

He stood there attentively, sword and armor shining as bright as the sun. Her son’s savior. Her son’s defender. 

Her son’s knight in shining armor. 

She smiled at him, “I can never repay you enough for this. Truly, thank you, Victor. Thank you. Thank you.”

“I only did as I promised, your grace.”

“So humble,” she chuckled, “You have lived up to your word. You won’t regret this, young hero. I can assure you of that.”

Then, she gave him a sympathetic look. 

“I heard about your liege lady. I’m sorry. I know you and Lady Brenda were close.”

He nodded, “Yes. Which is why I cannot let her down.”

She smiled. 

He was a hero. 

Reyna couldn’t think of anyone more heroic than him. 

His actions rivaled that of even her late husband—and damn, that was saying something! 

She couldn’t think of anyone more worthy... 

...More worthy of her little Prince. 

Finally, she noticed the woman beside him. 

Wait a minute... 

Reyna squinted, “Do I... know you from somewhere?”

“Anya, your grace,” she stated. 

Anya... 

Oh! 

Anya! 

Anaxor! The Isla! Princess Canela and Diana! 

Camila... 

Reyna laughed, “Geronimo mentioned the merchant’s wizardess great-granddaughter. I suppose I should have remembered.”

“Of course not, your grace. I am but a humble servant of God.”

Victor looked like he wanted to kill her for saying that. 

“Can we discuss this another time?” Her son asked, “If no one’s noticed, there’s still a battle going on.”

“Of course,” she looked at the wizardess, “Can you help my mother with the wounded?”

“Yes, your grace,” Anya bowed her head and walked off. 

Reyna placed a hand on her little Prince’s cheek, “I’ll see you again when we liberate our home.”

“You’re not going to send me back to the Palace?”

Reyna looked at the handcrafted bow in his hand. The one that Victor had left with. 

“I know better than to try that,” she kissed his forehead, “Just do me a favor.”

“Mother?”

“Don’t die.”

“Of course, Mother. You either.”

***

SHPEW SHPEW

SHPEW

Maite casted spells at the opposing witches side by side with Marina. They were gaining ground fast. Too fast. At this pace, the girls couldn’t keep up. No matter how hard they tried. 

SHPEW

“UGH—!” Marina clutched her side. 

“MARINA!!!” 

Maite held her. Blood seeped from her waistline. 

HISS, ‘NO!!! BUDDY!!! I WON’T LET YOU DIE!!!’ 

Diablo pounced on a witch. 

“DIABLO, SCAT!!!” Marina shouted. 

HISS, ‘WAIT FOR ME, BUDDY!!!’ 

Luzia pounced on another witch. They were thrown off instantly, and attention was returned to Marina and Maite. The enemy witches pointed their wands for the final blow... 

SWISH

Suddenly, they were lifted into the air, clawing desperately at their necks. 

CRUNCH

Their heads turned unnaturally, and they dropped dead to the ground. Behind them stood a boy made of gold, and a male version of Marina. The male Marina nodded. 

“Hello, sister.”

“AMADOR!!!”

Despite her injury, Marina leapt forward and jumped into her brother’s arms. A Delmaran Mau and a golden cat ran over to Diablo and Luzia. 

Mewl, ‘TWIN BUDDY!!!’ 

Mewl, ‘TWIN BUDDY!!!’ 

Diablo and Luzia interacted with Elena and Oro as Marina and Amador did the same. 

Amador smirked, “Miss me?”

“Hah! No!” She released him, “But, I will admit that I’m glad that you’re alive.”

Amador looked down at that. 

“Yeah... We should talk about that later,” he turned to Maite with a smile, “Hi, Maite!”

“Hello, Amador. Aurelio.”

“Hello there, whore,” Aurelio greeted, “Nice eyes.”

She smiled, “Thank you, fellow whore.”

Marina snorted, “Those outfits really suit you.”

Maite noticed that they were wearing the attires that they had sent them. They actually did suit them. 

Amador nodded, “Those ones suit you too.”

“But, of course,” Marina smirked. 

Then, another figure emerged from the shadows. 

Wait... 

Was that—? 

“Oh. Hello, Master,” Marina stated casually, “Didn’t expect to see your ugly face out here with the rabble.”

“Watch your tone, my former pupil!” He warned. 

She shrugged, “Just saying.”

Maite found herself curtsying lower than she ever had before. 

“Supreme Witch!” She remembered to breathe, “It is an honor!”

Supreme Witch Bernardo Travieso! 

Maite couldn’t believe it! 

The Supreme Witch! 

Right here! 

Right fucking here!... 

...Why was everyone so quiet? 

“Hmm,” the Supreme Witch asked, “Your pupil?”

“And, paramour. Unfortunately...”

“I like her.”

Ahh! 

Maite was overwhelmed with glee! 

Marina kicked her, “Get up, you’re embarrassing me!”

Maite listened to her, but only because they were in the presence of the leader of their entire Order. 

“Here, let me help,” Amador put a glowing hand to Marina’s bloody side. 

She snorted, “You never harness magic.”

“I’ve been doing a lot of things that I never do recently.”

“Good to know.”

As soon as Marina was healed, Amador nodded. 

“Better?”

“Yeah. Ready to go win this battle!”

“Yeah, about that. I hope you don’t mind, but I brought along a few friends.”

Just then, six individuals clad in either chainmail or cheap armor arrived. 

“Hello all,” a pretty woman with a red flower in her hair stated, “Sorry we’re late.”

“Marina, you know Commanders Maribel and Oscar and Squire Adriano Puerta,” Amador introduced, “This is Gertrudes, and Paulina and Socorro Figueroa. This is my twin sister, Marina, and her paramour, Maite Ramos.”

Oh. 

They all seemed like they could be useful in a fight. 

Good on Amador. 

“Great! Now that introductions are outta the way,” the pretty eastern girl, Gertrudes, stated, “What say we crack some traitor skulls!?”

Hmm... 

Pretty and bloodthirsty... 

Maite liked her... 

Marina turned to Maite, “Ready?”

She nodded. 

“Always.”

***

“Still think we won’t die, Dame?”

“No, my lord!”

“Hm. Got more hope than me.”

Ignacio casted spells at the incoming knights. He casted as fast as he could, but there were just too many of them. Soon they would be overwhelmed. 

Dame Nerea, Piero, and Santos might not have been, but Ignacio was ready to die. He had been ready for years. He was ready for it now... 

SHPEW

Suddenly, a huge, gray spell shot from behind him and disintegrated everyone ahead. 

He turned instantly. 

“‘FISTFUL OF MAGIC!!!’”

Different knights charged forward and around them. At their head were two familiar figures. 

Mewl, ‘IT’S PAPI!!!’ 

“Father!” Ignacio exclaimed, “Mistress!”

“Son!” 

His father beamed brightly as he pulled him into a hug. 

“Ignacio, my son! I’m not even going to ask why you’re here! Oh son, your grandmother and I have been worried sick! Oh, Ignacio! Look at you! I’m so proud of you!”

“As am I.”

For once in generations, Arch Sorceress Andrea was smiling. 

Proud. 

They were proud of him. 

That was enough to reenergize him. 

For the first time in a very long time, Ignacio felt himself smile. 

But, that once in a lifetime feeling quickly faded when he spotted a band of knights approaching. 

He released his father and aimed his wand, “Who are you!?”

The knights were dragging... something—somethings... someones—behind them. Their blonde commander smiled. 

“Hello there,” she spoke in a nasally voice, “Lady Pilar of House Porra. Do these belong to you?”

The knights threw what they had been dragging in front of them. Dame Nerea gasped and fell to her knees. Ignacio nearly did the same. 

It was her family. 

Rodrigo... 

Natalia... 

Niguel... 

They lied there on the ground. 

Naked. 

Beaten. 

Bruised. 

Piero dropped down beside Niguel, looking horrified. Ignacio dropped in front of Niguel and cradled his teary face. 

“What did they do to you?...”

“Nothing we didn’t do last time,” Lady Porra answered for him. 

‘I remember their leader, my lord. A blonde lady. With a funny voice.’ Niguel had said. 

Piero started bawling uncontrollably. 

Ignacio felt tears of his own coming, combined with anger-fueled power bubbling up inside of him. 

His eyesight brightened as he glared up at this band of rapers. 

“YOU WILL ALL DIE!!!” He shouted in a voice raised with fury, “I SWEAR TO GOD AND MAGIC I’M GOING TO KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!!!”

The blonde lady only laughed, “Boy, please!”

She unsheathed her sword. 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep!”

***

Marcela fired as rapidly as she could, knocking down every rebel she could spot from her place in the tower. 

“Do you think we can win this thing!?” Lara asked. 

“We have to!” Marcela told her, “If not for our home, for the whole realm! We have to win! At least, we have to try!”

“Did you see the Queen!? I never thought I would ever get to see the Gracious Queen in my life! Much less in full battle armor!”

“All the more reason to succeed! The outcome of this battle will change the realm forever!”

“Whatever you say! All I know is that her grace looked really attractive!”

Marcela snorted, “Yes, I couldn’t agree mo—!”

“AGH!!!”

“Lara!?”

She turned to see her squire on the ground with an arrow in her side. 

Marcela dropped and cradled her. 

When she looked up, she nearly lost her balance. 

“Marcela, my best friend! It’s so good to see you! You fucking traitor!”

Emilia stood before them with her bow nocked and raised. 

“It was rude of you not to come visit me during the Assault on Castle Rivera! But, hey! We’ve got plenty of time to catch up now!”

‘Commander!’ Xavier’s voice in her earring shouted, ‘Commander! We’ve been compromised!’

‘Marcela! Marcela, can you hear me!?’ Mirta’s voice shouted, ‘Emilia’s Goblins! They’re here!’

Marcela turned to her right to see Léala cornering Mirta and Iago in their tower. To her left, she saw Efrain grab Nando. 

“The new Lady Robles sends her regards!” Emilia stated. 

Marcela glared daggers up at her. 

“You bitch!”

“Why, Marcela, is that any way to talk to an old friend!? You should be flattered! I could have gone to see Iago or Nando, but I chose you! My best friend! If only Ulises could be here to share this! Or, Hernan! But, I guess we just have to make do! Now...”

She aimed her bow. 

“...You and I have got unfinished business!”

***

Amador fought alongside his sister as best he could. He would never be as good as a natural magic user like her, but he liked to believe that he was keeping up just fine. 

“Where’s Feliz!?” Marina asked between spells. 

“With his mother! And, his cat!” Amador answered, “And, Cousin Pancho! Some very interesting events occurred between him and Pancho!”

“Oh!? You’ll have to tell me all about it once this battle is over!”

“Of course!”

“Victor Loyola came by, you know!”

“Did you tell him about Esteban’s defender!?”

“No, of course not! But, I did send him to him! I’m sure it was a sight to see!”

“Hah! I’m sure!”

“Your magic!... You’re harnessing it with Intruder, aren’t you!?”

“Uh-huh! From the obsidian vial you made for me!”

“Figures!”

They continued throwing spells out at the rebels around them. 

“Remember when we were little!?” Marina asked, “Our dreams for what would have happened could we remember the war!?”

“Yeah!” Amador smiled at the memory, “We wanted to be pleasure-children for all the cute knights!”

“Wasn’t that something!? Not sure if I want that anymore!”

‘Hmm, I can see why you’re so popular. Boy-fucker. I know you were fucked by both my sons. You and everyone like you should be slaughtered at birth. Abominations. I’ll put you in your place.’

“Me neither...”

He didn’t need magic to feel Marina’s eyes on him. 

“Amador, I can feel that you’re in pain! What happened to you!?”

Could her tell her? 

She was his sister. Could he tell her what had happened to him? 

He couldn’t tell anyone else. No one else could find out. If he’d had his way, Aurelio wouldn’t have even found out, but his paramour had been too smart for his own good. 

Could he tell her? His own sister? Could he tell her what had happened to him? Could he—?

“I can answer that!”

Amador and Marina turned at the sound of the voice. 

Amador remembered that voice all-too well... 

Lord Josue and Dame Lia stood in front of them, weapons drawn. 

“You!” Marina pointed her wand, “I recognize your presence! You hurt my brother!”

“Heh, oh I did more than that...”

“Father!”

Socorro, Paulina, and Gertrudes stormed over, weapons drawn. 

“Father!?” Marina exclaimed. 

“Long story!” Gertrudes aimed her crossbow, “Not on his side, don’t worry!”

Lord Josue stared, “Children. I would have hoped that you would have sided with your own flesh and blood over these... girl and boy-fuckers.”

‘This’ll teach you, boy-fucker!’

The horrible memory was flowing back to him... 

“We’re girl and boy-fuckers too, Father, in case you forgot!” Socorro spat, “Mother is on our side! She’s very disappointed in you!”

‘You’d think a boy-fucker like you would never bleed. Guess you’ve always been played with too gently. Now, you’re getting what you, and everyone like you, deserves!’

He didn’t want to remember it! 

He didn’t want to remember that feeling! 

That feeling of... 

“If you and she are too much of fools to follow me, then fine! I lost all connection to you two when you ran away!” 

He sneered at them. 

“You are not my family!”

They all scowled at him. 

“...So be it!”

They all raised their weapons. 

“Where’s your mistress!?” Marina asked. 

...Mistress... 

...Her...

Lord Josue pointed his sword. 

“She’s dealing with a few things! Just as we are now! Now... DIE!!!”

***

Benedicto wasn’t used to this. 

If someone had asked him a couple weeks ago if he would ever be in the middle of a battlefield taking lives by the hundreds, he would have said no. 

And yet, here he was. 

Fighting. 

Killing. 

And, he knew that he didn’t have a choice, because he wasn’t doing it for himself. 

He was doing it for his friends. 

For Prince Esteban. 

For Victor. 

Even for the fucking witches. 

For Gilberto... 

Gilberto... 

Innocent little Gilberto... 

He was standing right by his side, shooting away like he was an experienced assassin. 

But, Benedicto could see in his face that he was just barely holding on. 

He shouldn’t have been out here. 

This was no place for him. 

Benedicto couldn’t let him get hurt. 

He refused to. 

He couldn’t lose him too... 

“Uhh... Benedicto!?”

Benedicto turned at the sound of Gilberto’s voice. He was staring at something with a worried look on his face. Benedicto followed his gaze... 

...And, nearly jumped out of his skin. 

A figure in a black hood was approaching them slowly, hands folded as if the bloodshed around them were nothing but an illusion. 

No, it couldn’t be... 

It couldn’t be!... 

“You!?” Benedicto pointed his wand, “What are you doing here!?”

The figure walked up and stopped right in front of him. 

It spoke with a familiar, young, feminine voice. 

“Hello, Benedicto.”

How was she here!? 

Why was she here!? 

“You act like you’re surprised to see me,” she noted, “You really shouldn’t be. After all...”

She raised her gloved hands. 

“...This rebellion is all mine.”

Benedicto kept his wand raised, “I’ll kill you! I swear I’ll kill you! And, every—!”

“Why are you even here, Benedicto?” She asked, “What is your stake in all this? You could have had so much more if you’d stayed with us.”

She pointed a gloved finger. 

“Oh, that’s right. You’re looking for someone to help you with that sex change ritual, aren’t you? Think old Geronimo can help with that? Come now, you don’t need him.”

She raised her hands again. 

“You’ve got me.”

Fuck that! 

“I’d rather die than rebel against the Crown!” Benedicto shouted, “I don’t need your help! Any of yours! I don’t need—!”

“I’m only trying to help you, Benedicto,” she interrupted calmly, “Come on.”

She beckoned him over. 

“Return to us. I can help you. I promise. All you have to do... is rejoin our cause.”

“Never!” Benedicto shook his head, “I’ll never join you! Never! And when I finally get my dick, you and everyone with you can all suck it! Go to hell!”

She slowly lowered her hands. 

“A shame... I suppose we’re going to do this the hard way... So to speak.”

Suddenly, Benedicto felt a force grab him. 

He dropped his wand. 

What the fuck was this!? 

He started floating into the air. 

He couldn’t move a single muscle. 

WHAT THE FUCK!!!??

“Benedicto!?” Gilberto yelped beside him, “What’s going on!? What’s happening!?”

“You want to be a boy so badly? Fine.”

The hooded figure shrugged. 

“Let’s make you a boy.”

Benedicto’s robes were ripped away, and he felt his female body being exposed to the world. 

He fell to the ground on his back. 

For a moment, nothing happened... 

Then—

“AGH!!!”

His body started to... do something. 

His flesh was moving around. 

Taking shapes. 

And, it hurt. 

It fucking hurt! 

“Stop it!” Gilberto pleaded, “What are you doing to him!? Please, make it stop!”

“I’m only giving him what he wants,” she stated, “His sex change ritual.”

“AGH!!! AHH!!!”

Benedicto continued to scream as his body twisted in unnatural ways. Gilberto fell to his knees beside him, tears forming in his eyes. 

“You should say your goodbyes, little boy,” she stated, “Without help, the change will overwhelm him. Soon, his body will implode, and the only thing left of him... will be memories.”

“AHH!!! AHAH!!!”

Benedicto was hurting like hell! 

He couldn’t move a single muscle as his own body betrayed him. 

As if it were taking it’s revenge. 

“No!” Gilberto suddenly squeaked beside him, “Let me go! Let me go! AHH!!!”

Even through his own pain, Benedicto could feel it. 

She was hurting Gilberto! 

“Mm, you’re so little and cute. I can see what Benedicto sees in you. If I could take you with me, I would. I could have so much fun with you. Anyone who screams like that is definitely a keeper...”

Benedicto wanted to do something, but he couldn’t! 

She was hurting Gilberto, and there wasn’t a fucking thing he could do about it! 

Then, he felt her let him go. 

“But unfortunately, I can’t. You would just interfere with my plans. But, don’t worry, cuteness. You haven’t seen the last of me...”

He felt her start to disappear. 

“It was nice knowing you, Benedicto. I wish I could stay to watch you go, but I can’t. I’ve got plans. Things I have to take care of. So, it looks like this is the end. It’s been a pleasure, Benedicto Madera. I’ll never forget you... Goodbye.”

And just like that, her presence was gone, and Benedicto was left there on the ground in a battle with his own body as Gilberto cried beside him. 

“You promised!...”

***

Reyna swung her blade around gracefully, cutting down every rebel that dared to come close. 

They wouldn’t win. 

If these people wanted her Kingdom, they would have to pry it from her cold, dead hands. 

They would never take her alive. 

“Your grace!” Warden Anselmo called at her side, “There are rebel bands headed for the Palace! The Guards are all here on the battlefield! There’s no one left to defend them!”

Everyone else was there... 

Defenseless... 

“Go! Stop them!” Reyna commanded, “I’ll be fine on my own!”

“I... I can’t do that, your grace! I won’t!” He stated, “Reynaldo would never forgive me if I did!”

Reyna slashed her sword and beheaded three knights at once in front of her. 

“Reynaldo isn’t here! He’s gone, and he’s not coming back!” Reyna had accepted that a long time ago, “Your Queen is giving you an order! Now, go! Defend the Palace! GO!!!”

“At... At once, your grace!”

Reluctantly, Warden Anselmo turned and fled back the way they came, leaving Reyna to fend for herself. 

She swung. She slashed. She killed everyone that stood in her way. She had just been reunited with her son. She wouldn’t let anyone get in the way of that. No one. No—

CRUNCH

“GAH!!!”

She screamed as she felt a sharp pain. 

She looked down to see a blade protruding from her side. 

When it receded, she staggered forward. 

She regained her footing, then turned to see her attacker. 

“You!?” She gasped, “How did—!? How!? HOW!!!??”

Malvado Del Fuego stood in front of her, sword covered in her blood pointed straight at her. 

“Hello, Reyna! Good to see you too!” 

He gave her one of his evil smiles. 

“I had help escaping, of course, but it wasn’t exactly hard, considering you had every Guard out here in the fighting! Thank you for making it so easy for me!”

Of course... 

Reyna had been so stupid... 

So naive... 

“Yes, I know!” He stated, “You had the man that kidnapped your son right there in your dungeon, but one mistake, and here it is back to bite you! Here I stand, ready to dethrone you and cut you down! I hope you’re ready!”

Reyna regained her stance and raised her blade. 

“‘You’ll never take me alive!’”

He chuckled, “Wouldn’t dream of it!”

He raised his blade to strike. 

“‘UNTAMABLE!!!’”

***

Victor cut down another knight and another, one by one. 

He couldn’t tell if they were winning or losing. All he could tell was that he couldn’t give up. 

He wouldn’t. 

No matter the odds. 

He refused to relent. 

That was never a choice. 

Whinny, ‘YOOO!!! BACK DAFUQ UP!!! NORTH SIDE, MOTHAFUCKA!!!’ 

Marco!? 

Victor turned at the sound of the horse’s whinnies. 

His heart sank. 

At the edge of the battlefield, Berta and Blanco Rivera were hiding under a cart. Marco was trying to kick at some approaching mercenaries, and the knight that he’d sent was fighting some off while his paramour stabbed at people with an expensive-looking dagger. 

Without a second thought, Victor charged over. 

He beheaded two sell-swords at once, making quick work of the rest of them. 

Once the last one was down, he turned to the knight. 

“They surrounded us before we could get away,” the knight explained, “I think we should be safe to make a run for it now.”

Victor nodded, “Good. Thank you, Sir.”

Victor bent down and helped the Rivera’s out from under the cart. Once they were out, they hugged him. 

“It’s okay,” Victor assured them, “You’re safe now. No harm will come to you.”

“I love you, Victor!”

“I know.”

He continued to hold them for a little while longer. 

“Wait,” the knight asked, “What’s your name?”

He let them go and stood. 

“Victor. My name is Victor.”

The paramour seemed to jump at that. The knight just stared for a moment. 

Then, he smiled, “Good name.”

Victor smiled back, “Thank you, Sir—“

Just then, Paloma flew over and landed on his shoulder. 

Coo, ‘He approaches...’ 

Victor looked around. 

And, that’s when he spotted him. 

Maligno Del Fuego was marching over to him with an evil grin on his face, wand in hand. 

Victor turned, “Get them out of here. Now.”

“Yes, General Victor.”

They all rushed off. 

Victor marched over to confront the evil wizard. 

Coo, ‘Foreevermooooore.’ 

Paloma took off as Maligno reached him. Victor raised his sword. 

“Wizard Del Fuego!”

“Greetings, Victor!” He waved, “Congratulations on the promotion, it is well deserved, I’m sure!”

“The time has come for you to answer for your crimes!”

He chuckled, “Do you really believe that, Victor? Do you really believe that I’ve come all the way here to have you what? Arrest me? Hmm, no, no, no. Victor, General Victor, I’m afraid that this is where your story ends. I understand you’re now the caretaker for the little Rivera’s. How cute. Perhaps I’ll have a part of you hung on the walls of their cell for them to look upon as they rot away. What’ll it be, Victor? Your head? Your testicles?”

“Not gonna happen!” Victor stated, “You will pay! I’ll see too it that you pay, and then everything you’ve ever done will be forgotten!”

“Forgotten? Hmm, no, dear boy, you are quite mistaken,” he claimed, “History is written by the victors.”

Victor snorted, “Poor choice of words, old man! History is, indeed, going to be written by the Victor! This Victor right here!”

“Hmm,” he raised his wand, “We shall see. Now, die please!”

SHPEW

Victor blocked the spell with his sword. He raised it and swung. The old man ducked out of the way. 

“Hmm,” he nodded, “Impressive.”

SHPEW SHPEW SHPEW

Victor blocked every spell that came his way. 

He could do this all day. 

“Now, this is just getting annoying,” Maligno rolled his eyes, “I haven’t the time for this. Let’s make this more interesting!”

SHH... 

His wand glowed. Victor raised his blade to block... 

SHPEW

SHATTER

The impact sent Victor falling to the ground on his back. 

He looked on in shock and horror at the sight in front of him. 

His sword, his magical sword gifted to him, lay in pieces in front of him. 

His unbreakable sword had been broken... 

“The most powerful shattering spell,” Maligno bragged, “Like I always say, I am all-knowing. And, I certainly knew this.”

He pointed his wand at him. 

“Goodbye, Victor! It has been such a pleasure...”

HISS, ‘FUCK YOU, EVIL-WIZARD-BUDDY!!!’ 

Just then, Leo pounced on his head. He started scratching like a wild animal. 

“AGH—! WHAT THE—!?”

Maligno managed to grab hold of him and threw him off. 

Whinny, ‘WEST SIDE, MOTHAFUCKA!!!’ 

Lina rode up and kicked him right in the back of the head. 

“UCK—!”

He staggered forward. He regained his footing and pointed his wand. 

SHPEW SHPEW SHPEW

He tried to shoot Lina as Leo jumped on her back and rode off. They managed to escape safely. 

“Huh! Interesting company you keep!” He rubbed his bleeding head, then pointed his wand, “But, it isn’t enough! Now, your time has come! Goodbye, Victor!”

FLINK

Maligno raised his wand just in time to stop an arrow from hitting him. 

Victor turned to see Esteban, bow drawn, aiming right at Maligno. 

What the fuck was he doing!? 

“Ahh, Esteban,” Maligno turned to him, “So nice of you to join us.”

“Fuck you! Stay away from my Victor!”

FLINK FLINK FLINK

Esteban fired arrows rapidly, but Maligno blocked every one of them. 

SHPEW

Maligno casted a spell that sent Esteban flying backward and onto the ground. The bow landed far out of his reach. 

“You’re not going to surrender, are you?” Maligno deducted. 

Esteban spat at him, “‘You’ll never take me alive!’”

Maligno sighed, “Very well, then... I won’t!”

He raised his wand. 

“Say goodbye, little Prince!”

NO!!!

Victor didn’t even think. 

He jumped to his feet and ran. 

Ran as fast as he could... 

And, jumped right in front of his beloved Esteban as there was a flash of blinding light. 

SHPEW

There was a sharp pain in Victor’s chest. 

All sound was drowned out. 

He landed on his back, and nearly blacked out in his state. 

He looked down. 

There was an eerie, misty black hole in the middle of his chest. 

He could feel whatever it was sucking the soul right out of him. 

It became hard to breath... 

His head fell back. 

He saw Esteban standing over him. 

His face was indescribable. 

It had shock, horror, fear, and pain written all over it. 

He dropped to Victor’s side and pulled him into his arms. 

“Victor!... Oh God, please no!... Victor!...”

Victor’s vision started to blur... 

He saw Paloma land beside him. 

Tears were in the beautiful dove’s eyes. 

Coo, 

‘And now, his time has come,  
His days are done,  
His sacrifice, something to applauuud, 

But now, his time has passed,   
This breath, his last,   
He must now return to Goood! 

We adored him!   
Oh, we loved him!   
We shall hold him in our hearts forevermore!   
We shall hold... him... in... our... hearts... foreevermooooore!’ 

“No!... No, don’t leave me! Please!” Tears flowed from Esteban’s eyes, “You can’t leave me! You can’t!... I cannot live without you!”

Victor looked up at the blurry image of his beloved Prince. 

“Es... Esteban...”

He tried to reach a hand up. 

“I... I lo... I love y...”

But, he couldn’t finish. 

He couldn’t get the words out. 

His hand dropped to the ground. 

“Victor! No! Don’t go! Don’t!” Esteban shouted, “I love you, Victor! You can’t leave me! Please, no! YOU CAN’T!!! I CAN’T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!!! DON’T LEAVE ME!!! DON’T DIE!!!”

Victor could barely hear him. 

His eyelids were starting to get heavy... 

“VICTOR!!!”

As his vision blurred and blackened, the last thing that he saw was Esteban’s tearful, petrified face as he left this world for the next... 

And, that was it. 

That was how General Victor, heir apparent to the Río De La Luz, hero of the Kingdom of Ravarra, savior and lover of the Crown Prince of Ravarra, met his fate. 

That was how Victor died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... 
> 
> I know I should be crying down here about how my MC just died. 
> 
> But, everything hurts and I just don’t have the energy rn. 
> 
> Hopefully I’ll be better in a couple of hours after posting this. 
> 
> Just know that this story isn’t over yet. (And, that has more than one meaning...)
> 
> See you next week!


	39. Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOTCHA!!! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Brightness. 

Everywhere. Just... brightness. 

Not any one color, just... brightness. 

Where were they? 

Who were they? 

A form manifested for them. They looked themselves over, testing the functions of their apparent body. 

A human male. In adolescence. Biologically male, at least, considering the genitalia. Though they felt male too. 

He. 

Not they. 

He. 

Who was he? 

A pathway formed. 

It led only further into brightness. 

He felt the will to follow. 

So, he did. 

He walked. 

Time? 

Time was nonexistent here. 

He could have walked for seconds. 

He could have walked for millennia. 

It didn’t matter. 

He walked. 

He walked where the brightness was brightest. 

And, there was a flash. 

He found himself somewhere new. 

The path was now in three directions. 

They led into shades. 

One light. 

One dark. 

One gray. 

Another flash. 

Figures emerged from the shades. 

Two female and one male. 

They seemed to manifest the shades that they had emerged from. 

They walked forward and met him at his crossroads. 

He could only stare. 

“Use your words, young one,” the gray one stated. 

He shook his head, and opened his mouth. 

“Who...” an adolescent voice emerged from his lips, “...Who are you?”

There was a moment where all was silent. 

Then, the figures began to glow. 

“Santana.” 

The light one glowed. 

“Santiago.” 

The dark one glowed. 

“Santamaría.”

The gray one glowed. 

“Victor Samuel,” they stated in unison, “Welcome to the Afterlife.”

Victor Samuel? 

Was that someone’s name? 

Was that his name? 

“Who,” his voice asked, “is Victor Samuel?”

More silence. 

Then, a flash. 

“Killer, liar, sinner,” Santiago stated. 

“Savior, caretaker, lover,” Santana stated. 

“Defender, loyalist, chosen,” Santamaría stated. 

“Victor Samuel,” they again stated in unison, “You are a child of God.”

SWOOSH

Images passed across his vision. 

He saw himself. 

A boy from a village, who was different from the other boys. 

A boy chosen for a special task by a gracious ruler and follower of God. 

A boy who killed and lied. 

A boy who saved and defended. 

A boy who loved. 

A boy who loved another boy. 

A boy who died in that boy’s arms. 

The name came to him like it was an extension of his own. 

“...Esteban.”

“Esteban Sol Reyes remains in the world of the living,” Santamaría stated, “He is without you now.”

He—Victor. His name was Victor—Victor looked to the three. 

“He loved me. I loved him. And now, he is without me.”

“That is the way of the world, young one,” Santiago stated. 

“A world that I am no longer a part of.”

It felt wrong. 

It felt like Victor’s time in the world of the living was... incomplete. 

It felt like he had left too soon... 

...It felt like he had left Esteban too soon... 

...But, that was probably how most felt. 

And either way, it didn’t matter how he felt. 

This was the will of God. 

And, the will of God cannot be defied. 

“What of me now?”

“Now,” Santana stated, “You proceed to the next.”

“Which is why you are here with us now,” Santamaría stated, “To decide upon where you are to go.”

“Heaven,” Santana stated. 

Victor was shown a vision of a land of clouds, where everyone lived free and happy. 

“Hell,” Santiago stated. 

Victor was shown a vision of a land of fire, where those condemned were punished in the most heinous of ways. 

“Purgatory,” Santamaría stated. 

Victor was shown a vision of a land of nothingness, where souls were forced to wander in search of nothing. 

“Your fate shall be decided by us,” Santana stated, “It now lies in our hands. Your trial begins now.”

“I’m sure that we can all agree that he’s not going to Hell,” Santamaría stated. 

“Wait until judgement has been passed,” Santiago countered. 

“Where then?” Santana asked, “Heaven?”

“I do not know,” Santamaría stated, “I would suggest Purgatory. He may not have strayed far enough for Hell, but he is a sinner. Killing and lies. Blind loyalty.”

“Not to mention loss of his God-given virginity out of wedlock,” Santiago added, “In the woods.”

Victor had to defend himself, “I cannot marry. I am attracted to my own sex. The law does not allow this.”

“These are not God’s laws, boy.”

“But, they are Ravarra’s laws,” Santana stated, “Though they are all made in God’s image, the minority of attraction to the same sex is still looked down upon by the majority. How many who are attracted to the same sex have come to us as virgins?”

“How many of any group have come to us as virgins? In or out of wedlock?” Santamaría asked, “The laws on intimacy are far more relaxed in their time.”

“And, God has allowed this to happen,” Santana stated, “And, we haven’t even looked at the circumstances of his loss of virginity. It was with someone that he loved and trusted, in a time of need for comfort. Someone that he has lost his life for. That alone should be enough to accept him into Heaven.”

“And, the other sins?” Santiago asked, “What of them?”

“All done for what he believed to be right, and for those that he loved. I truly believe that he is worthy of Heaven, as does the guardian, Paloma. His soul is pure.”

“You are right,” Santamaría stated, “I change my mind. I agree. His soul is pure.”

“Yes, I see now,” Santiago stated, “I see the truth. His soul is pure.”

“Very well, then,” Santana stated, “The decision has been made.”

They began to glow again. 

“Victor Samuel,” they stated in unison, “You are hereby granted eternity in Heaven.”

***

Victor found himself on another path. 

A different one. 

He was wearing white robes now. 

This path seemed familiar. 

It almost seemed like... a bridge. 

Victor knew this bridge. 

It was the bridge that led across the Río De La Luz. 

But, it had the cloudiness of Heaven around it. 

Victor understood. 

This had been manifested just for him. 

Heaven must have been on the other side. 

Then, Victor felt a presence. 

He looked up. 

A figure appeared at the top of the bridge. 

It began approach him. 

“Who are you?” He asked. 

As the figure got closer, he began to make out the features. 

An elderly woman in white robes. 

Bronze skin. 

Gorgeous eyes. 

Victor felt a sense of familiarity to her. 

She stopped in front of him. 

“...I am she who has given you your chosen traits. The eyes of Itzel,” she stated, “The very reason that you are a chosen one.”

Victor knew her. 

His ancestor. 

His predecessor. 

His hero. 

“Evangelina.”

His great-grandmother smiled at him. 

“Welcome home, Victor.”

Home... 

Victor looked her over. 

“...Do I just call you great-grandmother?” He ended up asking, “That seems a little long. And, it seems disrespectful to call you by just your name.”

“Understandable,” she nodded, “Not many in the world of the living get to meet their great-grandparents. I understand.”

She looked thoughtful for a moment. Then, she nodded. 

“You may call me... Mama Eva.”

Mama Eva. 

Victor liked that. 

Mama Eva turned and waved him over. 

“Come, my boy. It is time.”

Victor began to walk alongside Mama Eva on their way across the bridge. 

“Paloma spoke very highly of you. And, I have seen your progress from here in God’s Kingdom. I am so proud of you, Victor,” she stated, “You have saved our realm in more ways than you can possibly imagine. Truly, your legend will surpass mine. As was always meant of you. You were perfect. My perfect heir.”

Heir... 

Victor looked at her, “Why did you keep it secret? That you became a noblewoman after the war?”

They continued to walk. 

“I was a woman of the people. I still felt a connection to the people. A connection that I worried would be severed were I to reveal my new place in the social structure. I was a hero of the people. I wanted to remain one of those people.”

Victor supposed that made sense. He still would have liked to have known what it would have been like to be of noble blood. But then, he probably would have never met Esteban... 

“But, I also knew that, even after my death, I couldn’t hide the truth from my family forever,” Mama Eva smiled at him, “Ironic that you were circumcised like a mainland noble, hmm?”

He looked at her, “Was it hard? Having something happen to your chosen heir that your people despised?”

She nodded, “It was... But, it was necessary.”

Victor knew that. 

“What will happen now that I am gone?” Victor asked. 

Mama Eva seemed to consider that. 

“The realm will be very different without you. The Río De La Luz will probably either go to your parents or another noble family, or maybe it will be annexed by the Bosque De La Luz. Or maybe even by the Ciudad Del Fundador. Your family and friends will struggle with your loss.”

“And, Blanco and Berta?”

“I believe your mother will care for them. But, after losing Brenda and now you, I doubt they will ever be the same.”

Those poor children... 

“Did Anya and Uncle Héctor sense my death?”

“They did. Anya is crying now. The first time she has cried in years.”

Victor believed that. 

He had never seen her cry before ever. 

“Hmm,” Mama Eva hummed, “It seems she is not the only one. Ignacio Duran cries as well.”

Ignacio?

“Over... over me?”

“He was already crying over someone else close to him... but yes. He now cries for you as well.”

Ignacio? 

Crying for him? 

Victor could only wonder why... 

“And... Esteban?”

Mama Eva was silent. 

“I do not know,” she admitted, “Likely, he will fall into depression, as Samuel did for Sol before you... Perhaps even worse... I’m afraid he may have spoke the truth when he stated that he cannot live without you.”

Victor wished he knew what that meant. 

“I...” Victor stated, “...I have tried to live up to everything that you were, Mama Eva, I... I really tried. Did... did I really make you proud?”

Mama Eva smiled at him, “You did. Prouder than I ever would have imagined. You have outmatched me. You were more than everything I could have ever wanted, Victor. I am more than proud of you.”

Victor was glad to hear that. 

“You’re...” he asked, “...you’re not mad about... who I was, are you? That I... that I liked boys?”

“Of course not,” she denied instantly, “You are Isla blood. No one of Isla blood is solely attracted to the opposite sex. In your case, the opposite of that. On the Isla, everyone has been attracted to another of their sex at least once in life. I myself have someone like that.”

“You do?”

“Yes. Andalucía. In life, she was my paramour. Now, she is so much more. Needless to say, I love her dearly, and for all eternity.”

Well. 

Victor hadn’t known that. 

Had anyone known that? 

“She sounds wonderful,” Victor stated, “I can’t wait to meet her.”

“I’m sure you two will get along just fine.”

Victor hoped so. 

He thought of something... 

“...If I had remained in the world of the living,” Victor asked, “Would I have ever shown any form of opposite sex attraction?”

If he had remained in the world of the living, he would have stayed with Esteban forever. 

But, that didn’t mean that his bodily functions would lock themselves away. 

“In a way, you already have.”

“I have?”

“Yes. With the handmaiden. Eréndira,” she revealed, “Given the choice, you would have kissed her... but that is likely as far as you would have gone. Simply for the unfamiliar pleasure. You would not have sought romance, if that is what you are wondering. On the romantic front, you are solely attracted to males.”

Huh. 

That was interesting to know. 

She knew more about him than he did. 

“Besides,” Mama Eva stated, “Where we’re going, there is no room for prejudice... We are here.”

Finally, they reached the other side of the bridge. 

The light was right in front of them. 

The gateway to the next world. 

“Come, Victor,” Mama Eva waved a hand, “It is time to go.”

Victor was ready. 

He was ready to return to his Creator. 

He made to follow her... 

Suddenly, he felt a slight tugging behind him. 

He turned around. 

There was something... tethering him. 

Wrapped around him. 

Trying to pull him back across the bridge. 

“What...” Victor tried to pull, “...What’s going on?”

Mama Eva walked over and looked at it. She seemed genuinely surprised by what she saw. 

“What is it?” Victor asked. 

“The pull of the source...”

“The what?”

Mama Eva looked up at him. 

“It appears that it is not your time, my boy. You are being recalled.”

“Recalled?” Victor was so confused, “What does that mean?”

“It means that you have to go back.”

She placed a comforting hand on his confused face. 

“Do not worry, Victor. Wherever you go, I will always watch over you. We all will. And, I know that you will continue to do us all proud.”

“‘Us all?’”

“Yes. Us all. Your ancestors. From me to Itzel and even farther. We will all watch over you. Now, it is time for you to go.”

She released him. 

The tether began to pull him away. 

“Farewell, my valorous heir,” Mama Eva bid him, “Until we meet again, when it is your time. And until then, we will watch over you as you continue to do our name proud.”

Name... 

“Wait!” Victor called, “Did you have a name!? For our family, did you choose a surname!?”

“I did.”

“What!? What was it!?”

She started to fade from view as Victor was pulled away toward a source of great brightness, but before she disappeared, she gave him her response... 

“...Evangelio...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no regrets. :)
> 
> See you next week!


	40. Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, everything comes together. 
> 
> WARNING: This opening POV has the possibility to bring you to tears... 
> 
> Enjoy!

He was dead. 

The boy that had saved him, defended him, cared for him, loved him, was dead. 

His knight in shining armor that had shown him a type of affection that he had thought that no one would ever show him was lying dead in his very arms. 

He cradled his fallen lover’s corpse. 

“Victor!...” he sobbed, “No!...”

Esteban just stayed there, kneeling on the ground, cradling Victor’s body as the battle roared on around him. 

“Victor!” He continued to sob, “Why!? Oh God, why!? He didn’t deserve this! He deserved so much more! Ravarra still needed him!... I still needed him! I still do! I cannot live without him, God! Why is he gone!? Why!? WHY!!!??”

He was in so much pain that he barely even noticed the robed man approaching him. 

“Well, well,” Wizard Maligno chuckled, “That worked out most interestingly, didn’t it?”

Esteban felt the point of his wand at his head. 

“We may have use for you yet, young one. Your little defender is dead, and all of your other followers will soon join him. You have no one left. Are you ready to come quietly, little Prince?”

Esteban’s face scrunched up as he snarled through gritted teeth. 

“‘You’ll never take me alive!’”

He sighed, “Very well. Can’t blame me for trying. It matters not. The city is ours, and soon the throne shall be as well. Your usefulness... is at an end... Goodbye, little Prince.”

Esteban shut his eyes... 

SHPEW

He felt it. 

He felt the spell shoot straight through his head. 

He felt the hole rip open in his skull... 

...But, he didn’t die. 

He refused to die. 

He wasn’t going to die. 

He was going to get his revenge. 

He heard the evil wizard gasp, “What...?”

Maligno Del Fuego... 

The things he had done... 

The acts he had committed... 

The people he had hurt... 

RUMBLE

“What the...!? What is this!? What is—!?”

Accomplice to murder and abduction. 

Causing disloyalty and rebellion. 

Turning people against each other. 

RUMBLE

“What is going on!? You... How are you doing this!? How—!?”

Hunting them across the realm. 

RUMBLE

Sacking homelands. 

RUMBLE

Destroying lives. 

RUMBLE

And now, he had committed the ultimate act... 

He had taken Esteban’s true love away from him... 

...

...

...

...He had murdered Victor. 

CRASH

“AAHH!!!”

When Esteban’s eyes shot open, his world was illuminated, and all he saw was the cowering man before him. 

“YOOUU!!!”

He made to go after him. 

But, a hand held him back. 

“Esteban!” His grandmother’s voice called, “Stop this! Control yourself!”

“NOOO!!!”

Maligno stared at him in horror. 

He scurried to his feet and ran away. 

“NOO!!! HE’S GETTING AWAY!!!”

“Let him go, Esteban...”

“NOOO!!! HE’S GETTING AWAY!!! HE’S GOING!!! HE’S GONE!!! HE’S—!”

Then, Esteban stopped as he felt the weight he was carrying. 

He looked down to see the corpse of his lover, still cradled in his arms. 

Everything ceased. 

“...He’s gone... Oh God, he’s gone!”

The hand holding him relaxed. 

“Esteban...”

“He’s gone!” 

Esteban buried himself in his grandmother’s dress. 

“He’s gone! God, he’s gone! He’s gone, Grandmother! Victor’s gone! Victor’s dead!”

“I know. I know, precious boy. I know,” she hugged him, “His death was foreseen. Foretold by prophecy.”

Prophecy!? 

Prophecy!? 

“Fuck prophecy! Fuck everything!” 

She would have usually slapped him for such language, but he didn’t care anymore. 

He didn’t care about anything anymore. 

“He’s gone! My Victor’s gone! I can’t live without him! I need him! I love him!”

“I know you do,” she stated, “And, I know that he loved you as well. Just as much as you did him.”

“No! No, he did not!” 

Esteban shook his head as he looked back down at the body. 

“He doubted me once. He doubted my love for him. He believed that I was only using him for my gain.”

He sobbed at the sound of his own words. 

“Ever since... ever since then, I spent my every waking moment making sure that he knew. That he knew that I did love him. That I would never love anyone, anything, more than him.”

Tears flowed from his eyes in streams. 

“He could have never loved me as much as I loved him! No one could have! I loved him more than anyone has ever loved anything in the world! And now, he’s gone! And now, he’s dead!”

“I believe you, sweet boy, I believe you. And, I believe that you are mistaken. I believe that he did love you just the same as you did him. And, yes. Now, he’s gone. As foretold by prophecy. And, no normal person can defy prophecy...”

Why did prophecy have to take him away!? 

Why couldn’t it just have left them alone to live happily ever after!? 

Why...!? 

Esteban only continued to sob. 

Then, his grandmother cupped his head in her hands... 

“...But, you are no normal person.”

“...G-Grandmother?”

She took his hand and brought it to his head. 

At first, he was confused, but then he felt it. 

His forehead. 

The smooth, unscarred skin of his forehead. 

No hole. 

The wizard had shot him and he’d felt the hole form, but now it was gone. 

No trace of it, as if it was never even there. 

As if... 

...As if his body had healed itself. 

His grandmother turned his head, and for the first time, he saw it. 

Where there had once been a flat street, right in front of him stood a tall, magnificent tree with leaves and bark glowing in a way that could only be described as magical. 

His grandmother turned his face back to hers. 

“You... are a source.”

Her hands began to glow around him. 

He could feel something inside of him. 

Something being... drawn out of him. 

Something being... awakened. 

Something... 

...Powerful. 

His grandmother’s eyes began to glow... 

“HE WHO SHALL SAVE IS A MAGICAL SOURCE,   
HE WHO HAS CHANGED SHALL BE REINFORCED,   
THE HEART SHALL BE MENDED BY AFFECTION AND EXALT,   
THE VICTIM SHALL RECOVER FROM HIS TRAUMATIC ASSAULT,   
AS FOR HE WHOSE LIFE HAS BEEN SNATCHED AWAY,   
THE SOURCE SHALL DRAW HIM BACK TO THE LIVING THIS DAY!!!”

She ceased to glow. 

Her expression was now lighter. 

“That is no normal prophecy,” she told him, “A normal prophecy is given by the magics and God, and they do not contradict. No, that prophecy was drawn. Drawn straight from you, Esteban.”

His grandmother smiled brightly at him. 

“You are a source of magic. You are an incarnation of everything that keeps us living. You are magic incarnate. You are life... And, you have the power to defy prophecy. You have the power to alter destiny. You have the power... of life.”

As she said that, he could feel it. 

He could feel the power awaken inside of him. 

The power of magic... 

...The power of life. 

Her hands ceased to glow. 

She pointed down at Victor. 

At the black hole in his chest that had caused him to be taken from him. 

“Go...” she told him, “...Defy prophecy.”

Esteban could feel the power coursing through him. 

He could feel the power at his disposal. 

Just waiting for him to wield it. 

He knew what he had to do. 

He extended a hand out and hovered it over the black hole. 

His hand began to glow. 

Not to glow like a magic user’s could. 

To glow with an indescribable... brightness. 

A great brightness. 

He wasn’t magic user, oh no. 

He was magic incarnate. 

He was magic. 

He was life. 

The black hole began to shrink. 

It shrunk smaller and smaller, until it was nothing but a tiny speck. 

Slowly, Esteban closed it... 

...And, it happened. 

Brightness began to illuminate from inside Victor. 

From his eyes, ears, nostrils, and mouth. 

He continued to glow, until the effect finally faded. His eyes and mouth were open now. 

And, he blinked. 

He blinked. 

Victor blinked. 

He blinked! 

HE BLINKED!!! 

HE WAS ALIVE!!!

His reborn lover looked up at him. 

“...Es—Esteban?”

“VICTOR!!!”

Esteban pulled him into a tight hug. 

He was alive! 

Victor was alive! 

Esteban had brought him back to life! 

All thanks to this power that was inside of him. 

The power of magic. 

The power of life. 

He pulled back from the hug just enough to kiss him passionately on the lips. It felt like something that he hadn’t done for eternity. He released him and smiled tearily into his beloved Victor’s beautiful eyes. 

“Victor!”

“You’re...” Victor looked him up and down, “You’re glowing... What...?”

He turned his head. 

“What is...? This tree... Where...? What...?”

Esteban felt his grandmother place a hand on his shoulder. 

He had forgotten that she was there. 

She’d seen them kiss. 

She’d heard him talk about their love. 

He didn’t care. 

He didn’t care who knew. 

Not now or ever. 

He had his Victor back. 

Then, his grandmother pointed outward. 

“Fix... what has been broken.”

He followed her hand. 

It pointed to shattered pieces on the street. 

The shattered pieces of Victor’s sword. 

Of course. 

He reached a hand out toward them. 

They began to float over to him, coming back together like pieces to a puzzle. 

SWOOSH

There was a flash. 

Then, the sword appeared before them, fully formed, as if it were never broken. 

Victor took it into his hands and looked at it like he was seeing the ghost of an old friend. Esteban planted an affectionate kiss on his forehead, then let him go and stood, looking around at the still-roaring battle surrounding them. 

“Heal...” his grandmother continued, “who has been hurt.”

She pointed to Incendio, fending off as many rebels as he could from the ground. 

Esteban reached a hand out and focused on his injured wing. 

ROAR, ‘Huh?’ 

Incendio stared as his wing began to glow. When it stopped, it appeared fully healed. He waved it around to test it. Then, he spread both wings and began to flap. 

He started to fly up into the air. 

ROAR, ‘OHH YEAH!!! YOU DICKS ARE IN TROUBLE NOW!!!’ 

His grandmother pointed across the entire battlefield. 

“Win... the losing battle.”

***

He felt it. 

He couldn’t understand it, but he felt it. 

Victor’s life force was back. 

He’d sensed him die. He had. But now... it was back. He was back. Why, he didn’t know, but it helped to stop his tears. 

He was back. 

And now, there was a new power present. 

One completely different from anything he’d felt before. 

And, it was helping them to win this battle. 

“Aww, done crying?” The nasally voice cooed mockingly, “Poor baby! So sad!”

This blonde bitch and her bastard band! 

They had hurt Dame Nerea’s family before, and now they’d done it again! They had beaten Rodrigo half to death and raped him, and now they’d done it again! They’d raped and impregnated Natalia before, and now they’d probably done it again! 

They’d raped and hurt Niguel before, and now they’d done it again! 

Niguel! 

Ignacio never would have thought he would feel like this. He knew that he cared for Niguel very much, but he hadn’t realized just how much until now. 

He really liked Niguel. 

In that way that he hated to like someone. 

He really liked Niguel. 

They had hurt Niguel before, and now they’d done it again! They’d hurt him! They’d raped him! 

They weren’t going to get away with it! 

Ignacio wasn’t going to let them! 

They were going to face justice! 

He was going to slaughter them all! 

He pointed his wand. 

“I’m going to kill every last one of you! First your thugs, and then you, Porra! I’ll save you for last! And, yours will be the bloodiest!”

HISS, ‘KILL THE RAPER, BUDDY!!!’ 

Even Santos wanted her dead. 

She only chuckled, “I’d like to see you try, boy.”

She swung her blade around. 

“Come at me!”

“With pleasure!”

He made to attack... 

“Look...”

Ignacio turned at the sound of Piero’s voice. 

He looked where he was looking, and when he did, he could barely believe his eyes. 

It was the Prince. 

He was glowing. 

With... magic. 

Not magic like when Ignacio did it. 

It wasn’t as if he was using magic. 

It was as if he... 

...Was magic. 

The new power, Ignacio realized. 

It was him. 

It was the Prince. 

The Prince looked in their direction. Then, he held out a hand. 

Ignacio looked down. 

Dame Nerea’s family. 

They were glowing. 

Their wounds were healing! 

Somehow, the Prince was healing them! 

He was saving them! 

He was saving them all! 

“Ohh... that’s... not good,” Lady Porra slowly backed away, “Should’ve stuck to the patrol routes...”

She turned and ran. 

“RETREAT!!!” 

Her band followed. 

Ignacio’s vision brightened again. 

“PORRA!!!” 

He made to chase after them, but was held back by a hand on his chest. 

It was Niguel. 

Piero was helping him to stand and he looked fully healed. 

“Let her go, my lord,” he told him, “She can’t run forever.”

Ignacio’s vision turned back to normal. 

He looked at Niguel sympathetically, “Are you okay?”

Niguel smiled, “Better than I have been in a long time.”

Then, he looked back and forth between Ignacio and Piero. A big smile started to grow on his face. 

“What?” Ignacio asked. 

“Your eyes,” he giggled, “They’re gray!”

Ignacio paused. 

He looked at Piero. 

Sure enough, his eyes had turned a sorcerer’s gray. 

Piero was looking at him in a way that suggested that Ignacio too had developed the sorcerer’s eyes. 

And, that was the second time in a very long time that Ignacio smiled again. 

***

This was it. 

They had nothing left to defend themselves with. 

Marcela cradled Lara as Emilia looked down at them with her bow nocked and aimed. 

Marcela looked to her right. She saw Léala punch Iago in the face. Mirta pulled him back as Léala raised her bow. 

Marcela looked to her left. Efrain was manhandling a tearful Nando, and Xavier couldn’t stop him. Marcela didn’t even want to think about what he might do to him... 

The Goblins were falling. 

And, there was nothing that Marcela could do to stop it. 

This was the end for them. 

Emilia chuckled evilly before her. 

“Say goodbye, traitor!”

Marcela held onto Lara tightly and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable... 

At least if she were to die, she would do it with her one true love. 

She waited for her fate to take her... 

ROAR

Suddenly, she felt an intense heat in front of her. 

A bright orange light glowed through her eyelids. 

“AGH!!!”

When Marcela opened her eyes, Emilia stood in front of them. 

She was screaming her head off as her whole body was set aflame. 

Victor’s dragon flew by overhead. 

The one whose wing was supposed to be injured. 

How the hell...!? 

That’s when she saw. 

She looked down at the ground, and saw the Prince, glowing with some sort of power, and all around him, their allies were prevailing. 

Marcela didn’t even take a second thought. She grabbed her bow, nocked it, and aimed to her left. She released and hit Efrain right between the eyes. Xavier pulled Nando from the traitor’s grip and held him protectively. 

Marcela turned just in time to see Lara’s arrow go straight through Léala’s ear. Mirta and Iago looked shocked and relieved. 

Lastly, Marcela turned to the burning bitch in front of her. She nocked an arrow, aimed, and released. 

It pierced her right in the heart. 

Emilia stop screaming. 

Now, she only stared. 

“Consider it a mercy, traitor!”

Emilia continued to stare. 

She was silent for a long moment. 

Then, she chuckled dryly. 

“Marcela Molina...”

She limped over to them, still burning. 

Lara aimed at her, but she didn’t waver. 

She stopped right in front of Marcela, a blazing smile creeping across her face... 

“...Do you love me?”

Marcela’s everything stopped. 

“...What?”

“Do you...” the charred girl rasped, “...love me, Marcela Molina? Do you love me? I must... know. Do you... love me?”

Did she love her? 

Did she love her!? 

This traitor!? 

This woman that had been her best friend, then betrayed her at the very first opportunity!? 

And now, she had the nerve to ask that!? 

Did she love her!?...

...

...

...

“...Yes. Yes, I do. I love you.”

Emilia chuckled dryly, “I knew it...”

She stared into Marcela’s eyes with a look that could only be described as longing. 

“I’m sorry...” she rasped, “...that I ever... pushed you... away.”

She reached up and stroked her face with burned fingers. 

“Together... we... could have been... unstoppable,” she rasped, “Our love... could have spanned... eternity.”

A charred thumb ran across her lips. 

“Thank you... for loving me... as I... love you.”

She grabbed her face and kissed her hard on the lips. 

And, at that moment, Marcela didn’t feel the lips of a traitor. 

She felt the lips she’d felt as a squire. 

The lips she’d felt that night in that tent. 

The lips of someone that she’d had feelings for that she couldn’t act on. 

The lips of someone that, even now, she still loved. 

The lips of her best friend. 

And with that, the burning girl collapsed to the ground, and finally ceased to move. 

Emilia, her once-best-friend whom had loved her, was finally dead. 

It was over. 

“You know what? I’m not even going to ask.”

Marcela was brought back to reality. 

She turned to see Lara pulling the arrow from her side with a grunt. 

Without hesitation, she reached out and hugged her tightly. 

“Oh, Lara! Lara, my love! I thought I was going to lose you!”

“I thought I was going to lose you!” She hugged her back, “We did it! They’re dead! The imposters are gone! They’re all dead!”

“I know!” Marcela nodded, “And, Lady Incest is next!”

“She is! Oh, I love you! I love you so much it’s impossible!”

“I love you too! Oh, Lara Soto, I love the fuck out of you!”

***

Amador could only watch as Lord Josue swung at his sister. 

She ducked just under his blade, “MAITE!!!”

Maite dispatched the rebels she was dealing with and rushed over to help. 

“Amador!?”

Aurelio rushed over to him. 

Then, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw them. 

He just stood there staring for a moment. 

Then, Amador saw it. 

Something snapped inside of his paramour. 

A wide, toothy snarl grew that was out of place on his beautiful, golden face. 

He had turned into something else... 

Something... feral. 

“RRAAHH!!!”

He leapt much farther than humanly possible and tackled Dame Lia. 

“RRAAHH!!!”

He started to tear her apart. 

Literally. 

Pieces of her were flying everywhere. 

Everyone just stared in shock and horror. Lord Josue was the first to react. 

“Demon!”

He raised his sword to strike... 

“NO!!!”

Amador reached out just as he brought the blade down... 

...And, it stopped just inches from Aurelio’s neck. 

Amador could feel something... flowing into him. 

Some sort of... power. 

Some sort of power. 

And, it was as if it was being... given to him. 

He turned and looked in the direction that he could feel it coming from. 

He couldn’t believe what he saw. 

It was Esteban. 

His cousin. 

Alive and well. 

And, he was glowing... 

Amador could feel it. 

This power was coming from him. 

Amador had so many questions. 

But then, he remembered his use for it. 

He turned back and looked at Lord Josue. 

That treacherous man... 

That man that had hurt him... 

...Bled him... 

...Humiliated him... 

...Raped him.

This man had raped him. 

He had violated both his trust and his body. 

And now, he could finally face justice! 

Amador lifted him into the air. 

He struggled, but it did him no good. 

Amador had him trapped. 

He looked at this man’s children. At Socorro and Paulina Figueroa. 

They merely nodded to him. 

And, that was all the confirmation he needed. 

CRACK

In an instant, the treacherous man’s head jerked to the side unnaturally with a disgusting sound. Amador let him go. His body fell to the ground. 

Amador stopped to breathe. 

He could feel tears welling in his eyes. 

“Amador!”

Aurelio ran up to him, drenched in blood. 

Amador hugged him, “Aurelio...”

“You did it!” Aurelio hugged him back, “You did it! You got him! And, you saved my life!”

Amador cried into his shoulder, “I almost lost you!”

“I almost lost you too!” He reminded him, “But, we’re still alive! We’re still here! And, we’re not going anywhere!”

“I love you!”

“I love you too!”

“I love you! More than anything! I love you!”

***

Gilberto was crying his eyes out. 

Benedicto was in pain, and there was nothing that he could do to stop it. He could only sit there and cry. Benedicto’s body continued to twist and curve, and he continued to cry out wordlessly for help. Help that Gilberto couldn’t give to him. 

Seeing him like this made Gilberto want to die. He didn’t want to see Benedicto in pain. He didn’t want to see Benedicto hurt. He wanted Benedicto to be okay. 

“AGH!!! AHH!!! AHAHAH!!!”

Every time he screamed, Gilberto could feel pieces of his soul breaking off and shattering. He couldn’t take this horrible sight anymore. He couldn’t—

Then, Benedicto’s body started to glow. 

Gilberto fell back as he started to float. 

What was this!? 

What was going on!? 

He looked around... 

And, that’s when he saw. 

His grace. 

Glowing. 

And, pointing that glow over at them. 

Over at Benedicto. 

He was helping him, Gilberto realized. 

He was helping him! 

He was helping Benedicto! 

Benedicto’s body started to glow more and more. 

Then... 

SWISH

There was a flash. 

Benedicto fell to the ground with a grunt. 

Gilberto could only stare. 

Benedicto sat up. 

He looked down at himself in shock. 

Then, he started laughing. 

He was okay! 

“Benedicto!”

Gilberto jumped on top of him. 

“OWW!!!”

“Benedicto!” Gilberto hugged him, “I’m so sorry! I wanted to help, I did! But, I didn’t know—!”

“I’m fine!” Benedicto strained, “Or, I would be fine if you’d just... move!? You’re kinda crushing my new balls!”

“Oh!” Gilberto got off of him, “I’m so sorry, I—!”

Wait... 

HIS WHAT!!!??

Gilberto looked down at Benedicto’s body. 

He stared him down. 

Where there once were breasts, there were the beginnings of male abs. Where there once was a vagina, there was a—

“PENIS!!!”

Gilberto jerked forward and grabbed it. 

“Ooh! Careful!” Benedicto tensed, “Please, be gentle with it, try not to break it before I’ve had a chance to use it, huh?”

“It’s so cute!”

“Hey! It’s not cute! It’s big and intimidating! Yours is the one that’s cute!”

***

Reyna could barely believe her eyes. 

Her son, her little boy, her little Prince, was glowing as bright as the sun, and everywhere that he pointed, someone was either healed or empowered. 

She felt her side begin to heal. 

That was her sole child doing that. 

Her baby boy. 

After all these years, it had finally happened. 

His power had been awakened. 

It brought Reyna back to his birth. 

They’d told her that his gift was a curse. 

Something that they needed to hide from the world. 

They had been so wrong. 

Her little boy was a hero. 

Her little Prince was perfect. 

“Well,” Lord Malvado looked on, “Isn’t that something. It would appear that Esteban is more powerful than I realized.”

Reyna turned back to him and raised her blade. 

“He’s Prince Esteban to you, Malvado! And, as for you! You, crevice-spawn, are going back to your cell where you belong!”

He chuckled, “Is that so?” 

He raised his blade. 

“You think that just because you—GAHH!!!”

CRUNCH

Reyna pulled her blade from his stomach, causing him to stagger backward. 

“You’re done talking! I am done listening to your damned voice!”

She swung at him and he jumped back. 

“You evil bastard!”

She swung again. 

“You abominable demon!”

Again. 

“GO BACK TO THE CREVICE!!!”

Again. And this time, she struck his face. 

He fell backward, blood dripping from his cheek as he crawled back. 

Reyna pointed her blade straight at his face. 

“I should kill you right here!”

“Go ahead, then!” He taunted, “I have nothing left to live for! My plans have all but fallen apart.”

“I don’t give a damn about your bloody plans!”

“You bloody-well should!” He growled, “If I’d had my way, none of this would’ve happened!”

“You kidnapped my son!”

“You know what I wanted! I only would have seen our bloodlines unite!”

“You think I don’t know what you would have done to my son!?”

“But, I wouldn’t have killed him! Once you agreed to my terms, I would have given you your precious boy back! Broken, but alive! Which is more than I can say for the intentions of all this!”

He pointed across the battlefield. Reyna just shook her head. 

“...You truly just wanted our children to marry!?”

“I did! My family has taken this all too far,” he chuckled dryly, “If your son weren’t whatever the hell he is, we would all be dead by now. Nobody wins when everybody’s dead. I already lord over one graveyard, Reyna. I do not seek another.”

The evil Lord sighed. 

“You’re not the only one who lost people in the war. I lost the love of my life to those savages. Just as you did. I understand the need for revenge.”

He looked up at her, face full of defeat. 

“I have wronged your family. I deserve my fate. So, go ahead. Take it... Take your revenge.”

Reyna shouldn’t believe him. 

This man thrived on his lies and manipulations. 

She should have just ended his life right there. 

Ended his reign of evil right there... 

...But instead, she lowered her blade. 

“...Get out of my city.”

He stared for a moment. 

He slowly started to stand, clutching his wounded side. 

“You realize what a foolish move this is...”

She pointed her blade at him again. 

“The only thing I realize is that I am better than you. I don’t need to kill you out of anger. I don’t need revenge. You have nothing left. If you don’t die from your wounds, someone else is going to hunt you down. But, as for me... I don’t care. Not anymore.”

She looked at her little Prince. 

“I have my son back. And, your rebellion is defeated. I will see your uprising crushed, but you... you’ve already seen justice.”

She turned back to him. 

“Make no mistake. My people still want your blood. And, I will set them upon you. Just as your family did to mine. But for now, I don’t need it. I don’t need your blood, and I sure as hell don’t need to see your bleeding face. All I need is to know that you will be leaving here with the knowledge that you have been defeated. That I... have won.”

She poked him with her blade. 

“Get out of here before I change my mind!”

He stood there staring at her for a long moment. 

Then, he began to laugh. 

He just stood there laughing. 

“They truly do call you, ‘the Gracious,’ for good reason.”

“Yes. They do.”

Malvado turned and start to limp away, laughing all the while. Reyna watched him go. 

“Queen Reyna the Gracious.”

***

“RETREAT!!!” Someone yelled, “RETREAT!!!”

And with that, Victor watched as what was left of the rebel armies ran as fast as they could through the broken gates and out of the capital. 

Soon, they were all gone, and the streets of the Ciudad Del Fundador were quiet. 

“We did it,” Victor heard Sir Cecilio laugh, “We did it!”

“Victory!”

Victor felt himself beaming like an idiot. 

He raised his sword high into the air. 

“WE ARE VICTORIOUS!!! ‘THEY NEVER TOOK US ALIVE!!!’ WE HAVE PREVAILED!!! THE LIGHT, THE CROWN, AND RAVARRA FOREVERMORE!!!”

A cheer erupted all over the city. 

Knights began to celebrate. 

People emerged from their homes to join the victorious riot. 

Cheers began to fill the streets. 

Cheers of, ‘Victory!’ ‘They never took us alive!’

‘Forevermore!’

Incendio flew overhead, shooting flames into the sky. Lina and Marco raced around the street side by side. Victor spotted Anya and Uncle Héctor. Anya smiled brightly, and raised her wand, shooting a flare up into the air. Uncle Héctor followed suit. Magic users all over began to do the same. 

They had done it. 

They had won. 

“VICTOR!!!”

Victor turned just in time for Berta and Blanco to jump into his arms. 

Victor embraced them, “You’re alive! We’re alive! We did it!”

“Oh, Victor!” Berta beamed, “You did it! You saved us all!”

Blanco kissed all over his face, “I love you, Victor!”

Victor laughed, “I know.”

He looked up to see the knight and his paramour standing behind them. 

Victor nodded to them, “Thank you, Sir. I don’t know what I’d have done if I’d lost them.”

The knight smiled, “I only did my duty, General.”

“Well, thank you,” then, Victor realized, “I’m afraid I never got your names.”

“I suppose you didn’t,” the knight chuckled, “Well, this is my paramour, Danilo Nazario.”

Danilo waved shyly, “Hi.”

“He thinks you’re cute.”

“VICTOR!!!”

Victor almost laughed at that. 

But then, he actually heard it... 

“Wait...” Victor squinted, “Is your name...?”

He nodded. 

“It’s Victor, General. Sir Victor Loyola.”

Victor just stared for a moment. 

Then, he smiled. 

“Good name.”

Sir Victor snorted, “Thank you, General.”

Victor continued to smile. Then, he noticed a familiar boy standing to the side. 

“Can you take them to the Palace?” Victor asked, “I have something I need to do.”

“Very well,” he saluted, “Good day, General Victor.”

“Good day, Sir Victor.”

Sir Victor and Danilo took Berta and Blanco and headed off. When they were gone, Victor turned to his beloved. 

“Victor!” Esteban ran up and hugged him tightly. 

“Esteban!” He hugged him back, “We did it! You did it! I don’t know how, but... you did it! All by your-fucking-self!”

Esteban laughed, “It’s a long story!” 

He held back and smiled into Victor’s eyes. 

Then, he leaned forward and kissed him. 

Victor kissed him back. 

He didn’t care who saw. 

Esteban pulled back and hugged him again, “I’m just so glad you’re not dead!”

“I was!” Victor stated, “But again, somehow you did it! Which you owe me for, by the way! I was having a very interesting conversation with Mama Eva!”

“Mama... Who?”

“It’s a long story!” Victor laughed, “I love you!”

“I love you too! I love you more than anyone has ever loved anything, Victor!”

“I believe you, Esteban! I believe you! And, I feel the exact same way!” 

They kissed again. 

“Forevermore!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then, they all lived happily ever after. 
> 
> Jkjkjk. There’s no way in hell I’m ending it right there. XD
> 
> But, we are coming there! 
> 
> Next week is both the end... 
> 
> ...And, the beginning. 
> 
> See you next week!


	41. Forevermore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That feeling you get when you realize that your story, which took 9 months—baby making time—to post... takes place... 
> 
> ...IN THE SPAN OF 2 WEEKS!!! 
> 
> SERIOUSLY!!!?? 
> 
> AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO NOTICED THIS!!!?? 
> 
> Wow! XD
> 
> With that said, welcome to the finale of Ravarra. 
> 
> It’s been a long journey—for us, at least!—but here we are. 
> 
> And of course, that means that this had to be the longest chapter by far. XP
> 
> Just so you know, there is a Disney movie reference in here somewhere... 
> 
> Enjoy!

The sun had risen as dawn broke over the Ciudad Del Fundador. 

Victor stood there, in the hallway that led to the throne room, dressed in his white linen V-line shirt and black breeches. Benedicto and Gilberto were in front of him. Benedicto was wearing his fancy white robes, and Gilberto, his yellow-green V-line shirt and brown breeches. They waited patiently for their turn to enter. 

The ceremony had been going on since the first crackles of the sun came through, honoring those who had fallen, and commending those that still stood. The three boys were the last ones to commend, and when they left this room, their whole lives would change forever... 

CREAK

Light poured out as the doors to the throne room opened. High Dame Marisol of the Bahía Calma came out to address them. 

“Her grace summons you. You may enter.”

This was it. This was where their lives would change. With that, they walked in single file as they entered the throne room. 

The light drowned his eyes. When Victor could see again, he could see the whole throne room in clear view. 

Everybody who was anybody was there. Nobles, merchants, knights, any type of aristocrat with a position of power. In fact, beside his mother, Victor caught a glimpse of two people that he hadn’t seen in years. Uncle Horacio and Aunt Margarita. He barely knew them, and yet here they were, to watch the rise of their grandnephew, the chosen heir to their own mother. 

They reached the steps to the throne and stopped. The Queen sat in the throne. Esteban stood by her side. He looked like an angel up there—and, that was saying something coming from someone who had actually met angels. Beside him was the Queen Mother Santana, and beside them were Warden Anselmo Peña and Premier Luis, and on the other side were the old Grand Wizard and the other two Magic Overseers. When the boys stopped, they bowed. 

The Queen nodded, “Step forward.”

Benedicto walked up to the throne, then bowed again in the presence of the Queen. 

“Benedicto Madera,” she addressed him, “son of Lord Beltran and Lady Elvira Madera, wizard’s apprentice to Wizard Maligno Del Fuego. Your master is a traitor, but you are far from it. You have shown great courage in your aiding in the rescue of the Crown Prince Esteban. You have proven yourself to be a true hero in God’s image.”

Benedicto bowed his head, “Thank you, your grace. I seek only to serve the rightful Crown of Ravarra.”

“And serve it, you have. Grand Wizard Geronimo and I both agree that you have proven yourself worthy of being a true wizard. From this day forward, you will no longer be an apprentice. You shall serve the realm under the title of Wizard.”

“If you accept, of course,” the Grand Wizard added. 

“I... Yes! Yes, I-I accept!... Thank you very much.”

“Of course,” the Queen turned to the Grand Wizard and nodded. 

The old man stepped forward and waved his staff. Benedicto began to glow. 

“Benedicto Madera,” he croaked, “Do you swear to serve the people of Ravarra, and to aid them however you may?”

“I do.”

“Do you swear to remain loyal to wherever you are assigned, to aid however is needed, until your final days?”

“I do.”

“And, do you swear to use the powers of Santana la Luz to serve the Almighty God and magic, Creator and controllers of our great world?”

“I do.”

“Then, by the power vested in me by God and magic, I hereby promote you to Wizard.”

Benedicto’s glow finally faded. 

“Congratulations... Wizard Benedicto Madera.”

Everyone in the room clapped. 

He bowed again, “Thank you, Grand Wizard, your grace.”

The Queen nodded, “Is there anything else that you may request of the Crown before we continue with this ceremony?”

“Actually, yes,” Benedicto nodded, “If it’s not too much trouble, I would like to be assigned in service to the Crown of House Reyes.”

“That can be arranged,” the Grand Wizard stated. 

“Very well,” the Queen nodded, “It will be seen to when all is said and done. You are dismissed.”

Everyone clapped again. Benedicto bowed again, then retreated with a huge smile on his face. Victor was so very proud of him. 

“Step forward.”

Gilberto went up the steps and bowed to the Queen. 

“Gilberto Herrera, son of Adora and Sir Galeno Herrera, manservant to Lady Virginia of House Robles. Your mistress is a traitor to the Crown, yet you are not. You have shown true strength and guile in your ultimate loyalty to House Reyes. You have proven yourself to be a hero in God’s image.”

“Thank you, your grace. I seek only to serve the rightful Crown of House Reyes.”

“And serve it, you have. For this, you and your family shall be greatly rewarded. Before we continue on, is there anything else that you might ask of the Crown?”

“Yes, your grace,” Gilberto nodded, “Umm... I was manservant to House Robles, but not anymore. If at all possible, I... I would like to serve as manservant again, but this time to the Crown of House Reyes.”

“Interesting,” the Queen looked thoughtful, “Hmm... How might you feel about being in service to my son, the Crown Prince?”

“I... I would like that very much, your grace, if at all possible!”

“I’m sure that can be arranged, master Herrera. Thank you. You are dismissed.”

Everyone clapped. Gilberto bowed again and retreated. Finally, the Queen turned to Victor. 

“Step forward.”

Victor advanced up the steps to the throne. He could feel all eyes in the room on him. It made him feel small, but small in a good way. In a manner of respect. He walked up the last few steps and proceeded to the throne. Esteban smiled at him. Victor flashed a quick smile of his own, then saluted in the manner of a knight. 

“Your grace.”

The Queen smiled at him, “At ease, General.”

Victor fell at ease, then bowed again for good measure. 

“Victor of the Río De La Luz, son of Andres of the Río De La Luz and Carina of the Isla Del Mar, knight general of the Crown of House Reyes, chosen successor to Lady Brenda of House Rivera, chosen heir to the heroine, Evangelina, and chosen hero of House Reyes. There aren’t words to describe your achievements. You have shown great courage and loyalty, bravery and valor in your rescue and continued defense of the Crown Prince Esteban. You are a true hero, not only in God’s image, but in the image of all of Ravarra. On behalf of all the realm, I thank you, not only as the Queen of Ravarra, but as the mother of the boy that you have saved and cared for.”

Did she know just how much he cared for her son? 

Probably. 

Victor bowed his head, “Thank you, your grace. I seek only to serve the rightful Crown of Ravarra,” he looked up, “And, it’s Crown Prince.”

He caught a glimpse of a bronze blush in Esteban’s cheeks. 

“And serve, you have,” the Queen stated, “General Victor, you have achieved the impossible. You have singlehandedly rescued by son straight from the clutches of the Crown’s enemies, rallied armies, inspired loyalties, motivated many away from the prospect of submission, and crippled the rebellion in our lands. I believe that it is only fair that you receive what is yours to you. As per the last request of Lady Brenda of House Rivera, you shall receive ennoblement.”

“Thank you, your grace.”

“Let us begin.”

The Queen stood. Victor kneeled. 

He knew this was coming. He had the whole thing prepared. And yet, he still couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. But, he was ready. 

Oh, yes. 

He was ready. 

“Would you like a name for your family?”

Oh, would he? 

“Yes, your grace.”

“And, what name would that be?”

What name? 

A name derived from the name of she who gave him everything that he is today. 

A name that had already been given to him... 

...

...

...

“Evangelio.”

The Queen nodded in approval. Victor could see in her face that she remembered that name. 

The name that she had given to his great-grandmother. 

“And, what would be the sigil of House Evangelio?”

Another derivative. 

“My magical blade, pointing upward in front of a Delmaran Mau with the eyes of Itzel, on a turquoise background.”

A Mau on turquoise to symbolize how close he now was to House Reyes. 

“And, what would be the words of House Evangelio?”

...

...

...

“‘Forevermore.’”

Coo, ‘Foreevermooooore.’ 

Paloma swooped by, then landed on top of one of the room’s many chandeliers. Victor didn’t need to see her face to know that she was smiling down at him. 

The Queen nodded, “Very well.”

She unsheathed her sword. Victor faced the floor. 

...

...

...

“By the right of the monarchy...”

The blade tapped his left shoulder. 

“By the will of God and magic...”

A tap on his right shoulder. 

“I hereby dub thee...”

A tap on his forehead. 

“Lord Victor Evangelio of the Río De La Luz.”

The onlookers clapped. 

Victor felt so fluffy! 

“You are Lord of the Río De La Luz, one of twenty in the major nobility, and overlord of your region. You are charged with the protection of your people and lands, and sworn loyalty to House Reyes of the Ciudad Del Fundador.”

Victor looked up, “Thank you, your grace.”

Esteban was smiling so widely at him. 

The Queen smiled too, “Before we conclude this ceremony, is there anything that you would ask of the Crown of House Reyes?”

“Yes, there is, your grace.”

Here goes nothing... 

“I understand that you have recently lost a member of your Royal Guard. If at all possible, I would like for my mother to be named regent of the Río in my stead, and that I be knighted into your vacant position in the Guard.”

There were murmurs. 

The Queen herself looked speechless. 

“You... want a position in the Royal Guard?”

Victor nodded, “I would never seek to believe myself better than the one that you have lost, but I have grown... fond of your son, and... and I have grown used to protecting him. So, if at all possible, I would like to continue my protection of him in the service of the Royal Guard.”

Esteban looked like his face might burst. The Queen seemed to contemplate that for a moment. 

Finally, she nodded. 

“Very well. Your wish shall be granted.”

She raised her blade. 

Victor again looked at the floor. 

...

...

...

“By the right of the monarchy...”

His left shoulder. 

“By the will of God and magic...”

His right shoulder. 

“Victor Evangelio, you may rise.”

Victor rose to his feet, and saluted to his Queen. She rose her blade one final time. 

“I hereby dub thee...”

His forehead. 

“High Sir Victor Evangelio of the Royal Guard.”

The room clapped. 

Victor felt so wonderful! 

So perfect! 

He bowed his head, “Thank you, your grace.”

“I’m not finished,” the Queen stated, “Firstly, as we are at war, the High Sirs and Dames of the Royal Guard are called upon to act as High Generals of the Crown. You shall be leading our armies, from here in the Founder’s Palace, and from out there in the battlefield. I have the utmost faith in you. Secondly, as you may or may not know, the Guard that we have lost was the personal bodyguard to the Crown Prince. You say that you wish to protect him, as you have done so marvelously already. Therefore, I am assigning you to become the personal bodyguard to the Crown Prince Esteban.”

Victor looked at Esteban. Esteban nodded happily. Victor smiled. 

“You shall serve him, protect him, and remain by his side for the entirety of your service. Thank you and congratulations... High Sir Victor.”

Victor was going to stay by Esteban’s side forever. Nothing could tear them apart. Victor saluted. 

“I am honored, your grace.”

The Queen nodded and smiled, “It is I who should be honored, young one. And, I am. Now, there is one more thing. This time, a request from the Crown.”

“Your grace?”

“The rebellion has been crippled, but their host is still alive, and their leadership remains at large. Even after everything that’s happened, we are still at war. Lord Ramos has pledged that the Bosque De La Luz shall lead the battle against the rebellious Bosque Oscuro. I would like very much for the Río De La Luz to fight alongside them.”

Victor bowed his head, “We would be honored to fight these traitors to the Crown, your grace.”

They were already at war. 

No point in backing out now. 

Plus, Victor very much needed to have a little chat with Lady Robles... 

“Thank you, Lord Victor. Now, as Lord of House Evangelio, there is one last thing that you should bear witness to...”

She pointed behind him. Victor turned to the crowd. 

The Queen called out. 

“Commander Armando Ybarra.”

The knight commander of the knights of House Rivera stepped forward. 

“Commander Marcela Molina.”

The knight commander of the Green Goblins stepped forward. 

“Commander Cecilio Vargas.”

The new knight commander of the Exiles stepped forward. 

“I believe there is something that you would like to show to Lord Evangelio.”

“Yes, your grace,” they stated in unison. 

They unsheathed their blades and kneeled to the floor. Victor watched on in amazement. 

“We pledge our swords, our bows, our wands and staffs, our services, and our loyalties to House Evangelio of the Río De La Luz. ‘Forevermore.’”

***

“Kneel.”

Ignacio kneeled before his mistress and began to recite. 

“I, Ignacio Duran, son of Lord Severo and Lady Generosa Duran, sorcerer’s cadet to Arch Sorceress Andrea, swear to serve, aid, and remain loyal to God and magic through the powers created by Santamaría la Gris until the day of my passing.”

Beside him, Piero kneeled as well and did the same. 

“I, Piero Zapata, son of Lady Alida and Lord Paulo Zapata, sorcerer’s cadet to the late Sorceress Alana, swear to serve, aid, and remain loyal to God and magic through the powers created by Santamaría la Gris until the day of my passing.”

“Then, by the power vested in me by God and magic, I hereby promote you to Sorcerer.”

Ignacio felt the pull of Gray magic as her words were stated. 

“Congratulations... Sorcerer Ignacio Duran. Sorcerer Piero Zapata.”

A sorcerer, at last. A full servant of God. 

Ignacio’s grandmother and the now-Commander Nerea and her family clapped at his side. Piero smiled at him with his gray eyes. Santos rubbed up against his leg while he remained kneeling. 

Mewl, ‘You go, buddy!’ 

Ignacio only wished his father could be here, but he had to return to the Valle to bolster their defenses for the conflict ahead. It didn’t feel right, but with his father back home, at least he would now be spared of running every little thing in the Valle. Ana must have been thrilled. 

The two rose to their feet. 

“Thank you, Mistress.”

She nodded, “The boys are anxious. I believe they wish to speak with you. Alone.”

Ignacio turned to Piero and Niguel. Piero nodded. Niguel smiled bashfully. 

“Very well,” Ignacio nodded. 

Arch Sorceress Andrea and his grandmother nodded and left. Commander Nerea saluted as Rodrigo and Natalia bowed, then they left too. Ignacio was left alone with Niguel and Piero. 

“Congratulations. Both of you,” Niguel stated, “You deserve this. And, so much more.”

Ignacio took his hand, “How are you feeling?”

Niguel looked down, “I’m—I’m fine, my lord.”

“I can sense that that’s not true...”

Piero touched his arm. Niguel sighed. 

“I was... taken, my lord. Twice. It was... very traumatizing.”

“I’m so sorry, Niguel.”

“It’s not your fault, my lord. You were nowhere near when it happened. You couldn’t have stopped it.”

“I know,” Ignacio still felt guilty, “Perhaps, if I hadn’t had your mother running around—“

“—Don’t say that, my lord,” Niguel interrupted, “You only had her doing her duty. Besides, they would have probably killed her if she were around. So, in a way, you saved her life. Even if it meant that...” 

Niguel looked down, then back up. 

“Natalia wasn’t a virgin. She’d already lost that willingly before. She didn’t... get pregnant when she lost it, but at least her first time wasn’t...”

“...But, it was yours,” Ignacio finished, “Piero told me.”

A tear rolled down Niguel’s cheek. He nodded. 

“I’m so sorry, Niguel.”

“Me too,” Piero’s voice cracked. 

“It’s not your fault. And besides,” he smiled, “I’m glad that my first willing time was with you. And, you,” he turned to Piero, “I really like you, Piero. If you want, I could... do it with you too.”

Piero blushed, “Sure.”

Ignacio reached a hand up and wiped away the tear on Niguel’s cheek. 

Niguel smiled again, “The reason we wanted to talk to you, my lord, is because I’m... I’m thinking of becoming a knight.”

“A knight?”

“Yeah. I need to be able to defend myself. And, I want to serve my home. Besides... maybe if I squired for my mother, we’d get to see each other more often... I... I know that we’re not the only people in the world that you show affection to.”

“Niguel...”

“I would never dream of tying you down, my lord, neither of us would, but...” 

Niguel smiled bashfully again and looked at Piero, who blushed again. 

“W-we want to be yours,” Piero started, “Just yours. Well, and each other’s, but yours. We won’t get mad if you sleep around, but... we will only be yours. We... we really care for you, Arch—... err...”

Ignacio touched the little red-haired boy’s face. 

“Ignacio. That goes for both of you. My name is Ignacio. And, as for your proposal... I accept.”

They both smiled widely at him. Piero leaned up and kissed him. Then, Niguel kissed him. Then, they both smiled bashfully before kissing each other. 

They heard footsteps, and turned to the door to see Commander Nerea and her sister, Dame Nívea of the Corona Perla, approaching. Commander Nerea saluted. 

“My lord. May I present High Sir Lord Victor of House Evangelio.”

Victor walked in. He was still wearing the same Royal Guard armor, but it obviously suited him better now. It... really suited him. He looked so... 

...Cute. 

Ignacio returned to reality, “Thank you, Commander. Could you give us a moment?”

“Of course.”

Dame Nívea waved, “Come, boys.”

Niguel and Piero smiled at him one more time before turning and leaving with Niguel’s mother and aunt. Ignacio nodded at Victor. 

“You have a lot of titles now.”

“It seems that I do,” Victor smiled. A cute smile... “Congratulations on your promotion, Sorcerer Ignacio.”

“Thank you.”

“Your eyes even changed color.”

Ignacio nodded, “Sorcerer’s gray.”

“You’ve more than earned it.”

“Thank you. Is there something that you need?”

“Just a question,” Victor stated, “Curiosity and all. I just wanted to know. You know that I actually died on the battlefield.”

“I do. I felt it.”

It had been a horrible thing to feel. 

“I understand that you... cried. Not just over me, but... over me as well.”

Ignacio couldn’t lie to him. 

After everything... 

“I... Yes, I... I did cry... over your death.”

“Why?”

“Because...”

He felt tears. 

“Ignacio?”

“Because, there’s something wrong with me...”

His breathing started to shutter. 

“There’s this... thing that I am. It... it takes control of me, and... it controls how I feel... about people... about...”

“Ignacio...” 

Victor looked shocked. 

Oh God, he knew! 

He was going to hate him! 

Oh God, why!? 

“...Do you have a crush on me?”

“Yes!” Ignacio sobbed, “I’m sorry! I didn’t choose these feelings! I... I didn’t... Please don’t hate me!”

Ignacio expected him to hate him. To punch him or spit on him or call him something nasty. Or maybe all three at once. But, instead... 

...He hugged him. 

Why was he hugging him? 

Didn’t he hate him? 

Why was he doing this? 

But, Ignacio couldn’t ignore it. 

He hugged him back, and hated how much he liked it. 

“You’re attracted solely to males,” Victor deducted, “That’s why you’re so depressed.”

“It is,” he confirmed. 

“I understand.”

“How can you understand!?” Ignacio sobbed into him, “How could someone as perfect as you ever understand!? You must have been with every girl from here to the dungeon! How could someone like you ever understand someone like me!?”

“...Can I tell you a secret?”

Victor came to his ear. 

His breath on his ear made Ignacio’s body react in ways that he absolutely hated... 

That he—

“...The Prince and I are in love.”

Ignacio jumped back. His tears stopped instantly. 

“...Are you serious?”

Victor smiled, “I’ve never been more serious in my life.”

Ignacio stared at him. 

“H-How?” Ignacio could only ask, “But, you’re so... perfect.”

“If your definition of perfect involves sleeping with, as you say, ‘every girl from here to the dungeon,’ I’m afraid I’m gonna have to disappoint you,” he chuckled, “I’ve never even kissed a girl.”

How did that make any sense!?

“H-How... How are you able to just... live so openly with... with something like... that?”

“It helps that he loves me back,” Victor admitted, “But, I knew beforehand what I liked. Sometimes it did get to me, being different, but it is who I am, and I have to live with it. So, I may as well get used to it.” 

Victor patted his shoulder. 

Such a firm grip... 

“God made you this way, Ignacio. This is who you are meant to be. You like boys. If you haven’t found one already, I can guarantee that you’ll find one that likes you back.”

Piero... 

Niguel... 

“...I think I already have.”

Victor smiled, “This is who you are. You like him. He likes you. If you both care for each other, then that is all that matters. Just be you, Ignacio. Just be you.”

That...

...That was the best advice that anyone had ever given to him. 

He... he felt so much better. He felt so much happier. He felt... He felt... 

...Normal. 

He couldn’t even express it. He didn’t hate himself. Not anymore. He didn’t exactly love himself. Not yet, at least, but... 

...He was normal. 

He was normal. 

He was normal. 

“Wait... is that a smile?”

Ignacio returned to reality with a straight face. 

“Wha...? No.”

“Are those...?”

“No!”

“DIMPLES!!!??”

“NO!!!”

Ignacio’s face heated up as Victor just laughed at him. 

Ignacio was a long way from fully accepting himself, but he was normal. 

There was nothing wrong with him. 

That’s all that mattered. 

***

Marcela unsheathed her blade. Lara kneeled in front of her. Marcela pointed down. 

“...By the right of knighthood.”

She tapped her left shoulder. 

“By the will of God and magic.”

Her right shoulder. 

“Lara Soto, you may rise.”

Lara did. Marcela raised her blade. 

“I hereby dub thee...”

She tapped her forehead. 

“Dame Lara Soto, knight of House Evangelio.”

The Goblins clapped around them. 

Lara beamed, “Thank you, Commander.”

“Thank you...” 

Marcela pulled her in and kissed her. 

“...For being the best damn squire a girl could ask for.”

She pinched her cheek. 

“Oh God, I love the fuck out of you!”

The Goblins awed. Lara blushed and giggled. 

“I love you too!”

“ATTENTION!!!”

Marcela looked at Commander Armando, then saw their new lord entering the room with Ignacio Duran. 

“ATTENTION!!!” Marcela ordered. 

Lord Victor nodded, “At ease.”

The Duran heir came over to them, “Excuse me, but I promised Sir Nando something a while back. Could I borrow him for some time?”

“Of course, my lord.” Marcela turned and nodded. 

Nando had a coy smile on his face as they left. 

“Commanders,” Lord Victor stated, “Could I see you for a moment?”

“Yes, my lord.”

She and Commanders Armando and Cecilio walked up to him and saluted. 

He nodded, “I thank you for swearing your loyalty to my new House. Commanders Molina and Vargas especially. I understand that it must have been hard to break ties with your homelands.”

“Our homelands are lorded over by traitors,” Commander Cecilio stated, “We are here to serve one who inspires true loyalty over all.”

Marcela nodded in agreement. 

“I thank you for that,” Lord Victor stated, “And, I can promise you that we will liberate them. Together. We’ll free your homes from the clutches of disloyalty. The whole Río has your back.”

Marcela nodded, “Thank you, my lord.”

“Of course. And, that brings me to why I am here. The Río is going to war with the Bosque Oscuro, and as I am a Royal Guard, I will not be present for most of it. I would like to see to it that our armies have the best leadership it can have. And, that is why I have chosen you three for the task.”

He nodded to all of them. 

“We’ll have a proper ceremony when we get back to the Río, but as Lord of House Evangelio, I’m hereby promoting you all to the rank of general.”

Wait... 

Was he serious!? 

“You three shall lead the Río in it’s charge on the rebellion. I can think of none finer than the three of you to stand at our head. Congratulations, Generals.”

The three of them saluted. 

“Thank you, my lord!” Command—General! General Armando stated. 

That was them now. 

General Armando Ybarra. 

General Cecilio Vargas. 

And, General Marcela Molina. 

It was perfect... 

“Yes, thank you, my lord,” General Cecilio stated, “We swear not to let you down. And, perfect timing too, if I may say. If the Río is going to war, then we should be prepared.”

“How so?”

“By rallying the Río army. They had the motivation back at the manor, thanks to you, but they were still unprepared and their skill could have been improved, and it’s what cost so many lives. Not to worry though, my lord. General Ybarra is a fine leader, and General Molina and I are from two of the most powerful armies that the Kingdom has to offer, treacherous or not. We know their tactics, strategies, all of their moves before they can make them. A few months under our leadership, and the Río De La Luz will have the absolute most powerful army in all of Ravarra. We’ll begin training immediately.”

General Armando visibly tensed at that. 

“Do you have something to add, General Ybarra?” Lord Victor asked. 

“Apologies, my lord. It is true that, with the right push, the Río could have one of the most powerful armies, but... but they still mourn for Lady Rivera. I’m not sure right now is the best time for region-wide boot camp.”

“The remnants of the rebellion could strike at any moment!” General Cecilio argued, “We need to be prepared to strike back as soon as possible!”

“I agree, General Vargas, but I believe that we should give them time to adjust to their new leadership.”

“You both make valid arguments...”

Lord Victor turned to Marcela. 

“What do you think, General Molina?”

Marcela shrugged, “Why not both?”

“Both? Can you elaborate?”

“Yes, my lord. Generals Vargas and Ybarra both make very good points. We need to be prepared, but we also need time to adjust. My suggestion is simple. For those that are ready to fight, begin training. For everyone else, give them a little time, and when they’re ready, jump right to it. It’s the best outcome for everyone.”

“Hmm... Interesting...”

Lord Victor seemed to contemplate that. 

“...Very well. Give them time to mourn. But, don’t wait too long. Like you say, the remnants could return whenever. Best to be prepared. These are my orders.”

The generals saluted, “Yes, my lord.”

“Very good. That’ll be all for now. Generals Ybarra and Vargas, you are dismissed. General Molina, could I speak with you for a moment?”

“Yes, my lord.”

The other two saluted and left. Lord Victor turned to her. 

“A good suggestion. You have a strong head on your shoulders, General.”

“A strong head and a full quiver, my lord.”

“Yes, that is one reason why I wished to speak with you. But first, there is a matter I wished to discuss. One to be discussed not with the general of the Green Goblins, but with the second-born of House Molina.”

He indicated back to the other generals. 

“General Armando has never had any ties to the rebellion. General Cecilio once served in the rebel army, but he is a Vargas of the Tierra De Arena by birth, which has no known ties to the rebellion.”

He indicated to her. 

“But you, General. You are the child of a noble from a rebelling region. Don’t misunderstand, I would never question your loyalty, especially now after everything that’s happened... But, I must ask... Will your ties have any negative effect on our war with your homeland?”

Marcela shook her head. 

“No, my lord. I know that what I’m fighting for is right. Nothing will stand in my way. The Goblins are my family. And, my family is here.”

“They are your family?”

“Yes, my lord.”

She caught the hint of a smirk on his face. 

“And, what of you and the now-Dame Lara?”

Marcela shrugged. 

“I would say that I hold her in a similar regard as you do with the Crown Prince, my lord.”

His smirk widened. 

Marcela couldn’t help a smirk of her own. 

“Good to know,” he nodded, “Still... Hmm... Do you believe it may be possible to use your ties to sway rebellious loyalties?”

Marcela thought about that. 

“...I probably could, actually. I’m sure my mother would at least here me out. My brother, on the other hand...”

She shook her head. 

Moises had always shown great favor toward service to the Robles’s. 

“Well, whatever you can do will be appreciated, General.”

“Of course, my lord.”

“Now, onto my next topic. This one for the Green Goblins general. You’re the best archers in the realm.”

“Yes, my lord.”

“And, since this conflict began, your numbers have been cut in half.”

“Yes, my lord.”

“How would you feel about adding a new member to your band?”

What? 

That had caught her off guard. 

“A new member, my lord?”

“If possible,” he stated, “I have a page back in the Río. General Ybarra’s little brother, Cicero.”

“Ah. Yes, my lord. I remember him. He was a really good shot with a bow.”

“Precisely...”

...Ohh. 

“You wish for Page Cicero to become a Goblin, my lord?”

“Again, if possible. Like you said, he’s a good shot. And, it wouldn’t hurt for the Goblins to rekindle their numbers. Plus, he certainly wouldn’t complain...”

Marcela didn’t doubt it. 

“I’m sure that can be arranged, my lord,” Marcela nodded, “It would be a good idea for us to take on a new member from our new region. And, it would probably do some of us good to take on a squire.”

Maybe he could be Nando’s squire? 

Nah, probably not. 

He’d probably just order him to suck his cock all day. 

The other men wouldn’t be much better... 

...Ooh. 

Maybe he could be Lara’s squire. 

Yes. 

She would be a fine tutor in the arts of knighthood. 

Yes. 

She would be perfect. 

“I only ask that you consider it. That’ll be all, General Marcela. Thank you for your time. Dismissed.”

Marcela saluted to her liege. 

“Yes, my lord.”

***

Amador didn’t hurt as much anymore. 

Knowing that he had stopped the perpetrator and made him face justice before he could hurt anyone else made it not hurt as much anymore. 

Of course, Aurelio still felt like shit about it, but he shouldn’t have. It wasn’t his fault. And, either way, they would get over it. A true loving couple could always get over the troubles of life together. 

Now, Amador, Aurelio, Feliciano, and Pancho watched on as Maite drew her wand in front of Marina and Supreme Witch Bernardo. 

She ran her wand along her wrist and drew blood. 

“With this blood, I, Maite Ramos, daughter of Lord Silvio and Lady Alicia Ramos, witch’s pupil to Witch Marina Del Mar, hereby declare my undying service, aid, and loyalty to God and magic through the powers created by Santiago el Oscuro until the day of my death.”

Marina lifted her wand, and Maite began to glow. 

“Then, by the power vested in me by God and magic, I hereby promote you to Witch.”

Maite’s glow faded. 

“Congratulations... Witch Maite Ramos.”

Amador and the others clapped. 

Maite smiled, “Thank you.”

Elena, Diablo, Oro, Luzia, and Santana all ran forward and started rubbing up against her legs. 

Mewl mewl mewl mewl mewl, ‘Hooray for our buddy!’ 

“Oh my goodness,” she chuckled, “I’m surrounded by fur-balls.”

The cats scurried off. Maite smirked at Marina. 

“Looks like I’m free of you now,” she teased, “It’s been nice knowing you. Bye now.”

“Not so fast, bitch!” Marina held up a finger, “As my paramour, you’ve gotta stay by my side forever! No matter how high in the ranks you rise!”

“This is true,” the Supreme Witch confirmed. 

“See?”

“Damn,” Maite smiled, “I guess I’m stuck with you. Whatever shall I do with myself?”

“I’ve got a few ideas...”

And, that was their cue to leave. 

The Supreme Witch bid them farewell and the cats ran in the direction of the gardens to go play, then the boys walked away down the hallway. 

“Well, that was nice,” Aurelio stated. 

“It was,” Amador agreed, “Very touching. Wouldn’t you agree, Feliz?”

“Yeah... Yeah, it was nice.”

He wasn’t smiling. He hadn’t smiled since the attack. Then, his grandfather... and, everything with him and Pancho... 

Amador realized something. 

If things kept going on like this, history was going to repeat itself. 

Feliciano was going to turn into his mother. 

‘The Other Smile That Died.’

No! 

Not on his watch! 

He looked at Pancho and nodded to Feliciano. 

Pancho looked at him. A blush started to form in his cheeks. Amador gave him an encouraging smile. Pancho nodded to himself. Then, he turned to Feliciano. 

“Umm... Hey, Feliz.”

Pancho stopped them in the hallway. He just looked at Feliciano for a second. 

Then, he pulled him in and kissed him. 

Feliciano’s eyes popped. 

When Pancho retracted, he looked just as surprised by that. Then, he smiled at him. 

“I-I know you’ve been through a lot. We all have. So, I... I just want you to know that... that you’re not alone. Whatever happens, you can get through it, and... and I’ll help you.”

He smiled at him. 

“I-I know what you wanted to say to me... on the dance floor. And... I... I feel the same way. I like you, Feliz... A lot. I just... want you to know that. I like you.”

Feliciano just stared. 

Then, Amador caught a glimpse of his mouth curling. 

“Ooh, here it comes!” Amador teased, “Come on, Feliz! Give us a smile!”

Slowly, Feliciano’s mouth curled back into that adorable Mendoza smile. 

“There he is!” Amador cheered. 

“Yay!” Aurelio clapped. 

Pancho kissed him again. 

“I really like you, Feliz.”

“I like you too!”

“I know you do.” 

Then, Pancho adopted a contemplative look. 

“Hey... Do you think you could use another manservant in the Sierra Dentada?”

Feliciano’s eyes widened. 

“You want to be my manservant!?”

Pancho shrugged, “Grandmother’s pressuring me for work anyway. Come on, let’s go talk to your mother. Bye, boys!”

“Bye!” Amador and Aurelio called as they left. 

Aurelio smiled, “Well, that worked out nicely, didn’t it?”

Amador nodded, “It sure did.”

“Well,” Aurelio nodded up ahead, “Look who it is.”

Amador followed his gaze. 

Up ahead, the Puerta’s and the Figueroa’s—the one’s that weren’t treacherous monsters—were speaking to each other about something. 

Amador walked over to them and bowed his head. 

“My lords and ladies. Good day.”

“Hey, Amador!”

“Good day, master Del Mar.”

Amador turned to the Figueroa’s. 

“How are you holding up?”

“You mean besides the fact that my father, brother, and sister-in-law betrayed the realm and nearly brought ruin to our House?” Socorro asked, “Yeah, we’re good.”

“Nearly?”

“Obviously, the patriarch of our bloodline being a traitor will stain our name,” Paulina stated, “But, as everyone keeps saying, Queen Reyna is gracious. Not only have we been pardoned of our father’s crimes, but we’ve also been rewarded for our, ‘valiant defense of the Crown and her allies.’”

Gertrudes elbowed her, “Don’t forget the promotion thing, love.”

Amador tilted his head, “‘The promotion thing?’”

“Yes. The promotion thing.”

Paulina smiled and put her hands on her hips. 

“You’re looking at the new Lady of House Figueroa.”

Oh. 

Amador hadn’t expected that. 

He bowed his head, “Congratulations, my lady.”

“Yeah, but that’s not even the best part!” She gestured, “Not only was it Mother’s idea, but she even agreed to have Gertrudes knighted!”

Amador’s eyes popped. He stared at Lady Rosa, who looked slightly embarrassed. 

“You are the eldest of your bloodline, now,” she stated, “It is only right that the House falls to you. We are traditionalists, after all.”

Paulina rolled her eyes and chuckled, “Of course.”

“Of course. And...” she continued to look embarrassed, “your relationship with Gertrudes is... good for you. In many ways. At least this way, it’s less... scandalous.”

“Aw, you’ll make me blush!” Gertrudes stated. 

“Bet nobody saw that coming!” Paulina laughed, “Girl-fucker and her pussy-toy in charge of a traditionalist House!”

Gertrudes, Socorro, and the Puerta’s snickered. 

“Watch your mouth!” Lady Rosa scolded. 

Gertrudes put an arm around Paulina’s shoulder, “Course either way, where she goes, I go. Looks like my mercenary days are done. Gonna miss it.”

“I’ll be sure to give you plenty of assignments outside the castle,” Paulina assured her. 

“Good lookin’ out, gorgeous.”

Amador smiled, “Well, I’m glad to hear it. So, you’ll be going back home, then?”

“Well,” Paulina turned to her brother, “Not all of us.”

“I’ve grown too accustomed to being away from home,” Socorro stated. He slipped his hand into Adriano’s, “And, since my sisters are putting their weapons down—and a certain sailor has reentered my life—I’ve come to a decision.”

He smiled widely. 

“You’re looking at the newest crewman of the Corona Perla.”

Amador nearly passed out. 

“You’re joining the navy!?”

“That’s right,” he nodded, “Squire Socorro Figueroa, knight’s squire to—get ready for this—Sir Adriano Puerta.”

“That would be me,” Adriano raised a hand. 

“You’re being knighted!?”

“Once we get back to the ship, yeah.”

Socorro turned to him, “Did Mari miss me?”

“Ya mean Dame Santamaría Romero?” Adriano snorted, “She don’t let her inferiors call her Mari anymore. Get used to it.”

“I bet I could convince her to make an exception. Somehow.”

“Keep dreaming, Cori.”

Lady Rosa glared at him, “Be faithful to those close to you, Socorro.”

“Yeah, what she said,” Adriano agreed, “If ya wanna go for her again, ask me first or I’ll get the Commanders to make ya walk the plank. Or, excuse me, the Commander and the Admiral.”

Amador shut his eyes and couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him, “I should’ve seen that coming.”

“Seen that the Lady Commander of the Mar Salvaje is now the Lady Admiral?” The apparent Admiral Maribel Puerta joked, “Yeah. Probably.”

“No rebels’ll dare to even look at the sea with Admiral Puerta patrolling the waters,” Commander Oscar smiled. 

“You’re damn right.”

Amador smiled again, “Well, congratulations to all of you. It is all well-deserved. And, thank you again for your help in the battle. House Del Mar is in your debt.”

“Think nothing of it,” Admiral Maribel stated, “Now, if you’ll excuse us, we gotta make all this shit official.”

“See ya, Amador!”

“Good day, master Del Mar.”

“Goodbye, everyone,” Amador stated. 

As everyone made their leave, Amador turned to Aurelio. 

“Well, wasn’t that something?”

“Yes, indeed,” Aurelio agreed as they continued to walk, “Hope Socorro is faithful. Consent is key.”

Amador agreed, and he believed that he would be. 

He was a good boy. 

“You know, I overheard something that you might be interested in.”

“Oh?” Amador asked, “What’s that?”

“The youngest sons of Lord Emanuel Valenzuela and Lady Felicidad Fajardo have been spending quite some time together recently. There are a lot of rumors.”

Amador smiled, “I know. I heard about that.”

“So, do you think Franco shares Edmundo’s affections?”

Amador wasn’t surprised at all to find out that they were on the same page. 

“I think that it’s our job to make it so,” he stated. 

“I’ll start preparations immediately. My only regret is that I likely won’t be around to witness our efforts bearing fruit.”

Amador tensed at that. 

“So, you really have to go then?”

Aurelio nodded sadly. 

“With the war starting up, Mother is recalling all of her people to prepare for the conflicts to come. That includes her fourth-born son.”

“Any idea what your assignment is going to be?”

“The southern crime syndicates have been acting up recently. More than usual. I’m likely going to be sent to infiltrate them to find out exactly what’s going on. See if it has any ties to recent events.”

That sounded so dangerous... 

Amador sighed, “I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll be sure to visit as often as I can,” he promised, “Whatever happens, I’m still your paramour. Besides, at least you’ll have Marina.”

Amador smiled at that. 

One plus side to all this mess was that their parents wanted Marina to come home. And, she was going to be without her paramour too. As a Ramos, Maite had to stay with her family to fight the Bosque Oscuro. 

At least if they couldn’t have their paramours, they could have each other. 

Hmm... 

If they had such little time left together... 

Yes... 

That gave him an idea... 

“I have a favor to ask of you, paramour.”

Aurelio snickered, “What can I do for you, my lord?”

“I want to try sex.”

Aurelio stopped in his tracks. 

“I know, I know,” Amador told him, “We haven’t done it since before the wake. But, I feel better. And, I want to get better. I want to be a whore again. I mean, hell, I haven’t had sex in days. How is the world still turning, huh? Plus, I need to be ready for all the boys I’m gonna sleep with without you around.”

“Amador...”

“I’m serious. I want sex. I mean it. I promise I’m not just trying to make you feel better. I’m trying to make me feel better too. This is my choice.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am,” Amador batted his eyes, “Consider it an order, paramour.”

Finally, Aurelio smiled. 

“Okay then.”

Amador smiled brightly. 

“I should also mention that it’s kind of hot in here. I might have to take off my clothes...”

“Get your ass over here!”

Amador giggled delightfully. He grabbed his arm and pulled him into the nearest storage closet. They wasted no time in getting each other’s clothes off. When Aurelio was coated up, they began. Slowly, at first. Then, getting faster. At some points, Amador remembered someone else ramming into him, but he was able to push those thoughts back. Because, this wasn’t him. This was Aurelio Ayala. His paramour. 

And most importantly, the love of his life. 

***

“Well, that was good.”

Marina smiled as she flattened down her dress, “Naturally, paramour.”

Maite chuckled as she straightened her stocking. She came forward and pecked Marina on the lips. 

“I’m going to miss that when I’m out hunting traitors in the forests.”

“Must you leave?” Marina asked, even though she knew the answer. 

Maite shrugged, “House Ramos is leading the charge against House Robles. Or, what’s left of them at any rate. If we’re going to war, I need to be with my family.”

Marina sighed. 

She didn’t like the idea of being separated from her. Especially if she was going to be on the front lines of the war while Marina was just sitting by in the Del Mar citadel. 

Probably with some random girl’s tongue in her pussy, but she could think about the plus sides later. 

They left the room and started to walk down the hallway. 

Maite caressed her face, “I’ll be thinking about you everyday.”

“I know,” Marina nodded, “I love you.”

“I love you too. And, if I get any time off, maybe I’ll come visit you.”

“You’d better, paramour!”

They chuckled. 

Then, Marina looked forward and saw... 

“Wait,” Marina stopped in her tracks, “Is that who I think it is? Hey!”

She waved at the girl, who jumped when she saw her. 

“Well, I’ll be damned! MARINA!!!”

She launched forward and wrapped Marina in a tight embrace. 

Marina laughed, “Hey, Mari!”

Dame Santamaría Romero pulled back and kissed her cheek. Then, she turned to Maite and punched her shoulder. 

“Maite Ramos, it’s been too damn long! Ya get prettier by the day!”

“I could say the same about you,” Maite laughed. 

“Naturally! Been too damn long, girls! Too damn long!”

“Agreed.”

Then, the people she had been talking to came over. 

Marina was surprised to find that it was Lord Virgilio Velasco and his paramour. 

“Good day, madam Del Mar, madam Ramos,” Lord Virgilio greeted, “A pleasure to see you again.”

“And you, Lord Velasco,” Marina nodded, “Commander Fígaro.”

Commander Fígaro nodded, “My lady.”

“What are you all doing here?”

“I’m here with the Lady Admiral,” Santamaría stated, “Obviously.”

“It’s Admiral now, is it?”

“Damn right. Seafaring traitors better watch out!”

“I came along with your father,” Lord Virgilio stated, “Many of the Isla knights you may have seen on the battlefield were that of House Velasco.”

Marina laughed, “Weren’t you an insurgent back in the day, Lord Velasco? I’m surprised your knights weren’t fighting on the other side.”

“That was entirely different!” He defended, “Back then, we acted against the Proud King, because...”

“...He was an asshole,” Commander Fígaro finished. 

“Precisely! We were fighting for the good of the whole realm! And, the Gracious Queen understood that!”

“Guess that’s why your head ain’t in a basket, huh?” Santamaría joked. 

“Right... These rebels today are nothing like we were! They only fight for personal gain!”

Marina smiled, “Well, it’s good to know that you’re on the right side of things now.”

Then, she spotted two individuals walking down the hall. 

“Excuse me, I’d love to speak more, but I see somebody I know. Perhaps we can speak again later?”

“Of course,” Lord Virgilio nodded, “Good day, madam Del Mar.”

He and his paramour made their leave. 

Marina smiled at Santamaría, “Perhaps you could join us later in the gardens for some... relaxation?”

“You bet,” she beamed, “Been too long since I felt your tongue. See ya then!”

Marina and Maite said their goodbyes and turned to go after the others. 

“Hey!” Marina called, “Light users!”

Wizard Héctor and Wizardess Anya stopped and turned to them. 

Wizard Héctor Evangelio, Marina supposed. And, Wizardess Anya Evangelio. 

“Good day, Witches,” Wizard Héctor greeted. 

“Congratulations on your promotion, Witch Maite,” Wizardess Anya stated. 

“Thank you,” Maite nodded, “Congratulations on your family’s ennoblement.”

“Thank you.”

“So, does this mean you’ll be moving into the manor?”

“I will be,” Wizard Héctor confirmed. 

“I won’t. Not yet,” Wizardess Anya stated, “I’ve still got a church and an apprentice waiting for me back in the Bosque Oscuro. I suppose I’ll also be acting as a sort of information gatherer for our new House.”

“That sounds like a wonderful use of your talents,” Maite stated, “We could use all the help we can get on the inside.”

“Let us hope it bears fruit,” she turned to her, “I suppose I might be seeing you on the front lines.”

“Don’t worry,” Maite smiled, “I’ll try not to hurt you.”

“Appreciated.”

“If you’ll excuse us, we must be going now,” Wizard Héctor stated, “Lady Carina has summoned us for assignment.”

“Give our regards to your Uncle Ramon.”

“Of course. Good day, Wizards.”

“Good day.”

They said their goodbyes and departed. Marina turned to Maite. 

“Well, that was fun.”

“It was. I’m not sure what else there is to do now.”

“Well, we do owe Mari some time in the gardens...”

“I suppose we do,” Maite chuckled, “Let’s go.”

“After you, paramour.”

Marina slipped her hand into Maite’s as they began to walk. 

They had such little time left together now. 

So, Marina planned to make the best of every damned second. 

***

“You have had your sex change ritual,” Gilberto heard the Grand Wizard say as he walked closely behind him and Benedicto. 

“I have. A long story...” Benedicto admitted, “But, it worked. I’m a real boy now.”

“Mm, don’t say that, Benedicto. You were always a real boy.”

“I know. I mean, it helps having all of the body parts, but you’re right. I’ve always been a boy. Whether people believed it or not.”

“I understand,” the Grand Wizard croaked, “Here we are.”

Finally, they arrived at their new quarters. 

“Thank you, Grand Wizard.”

The Grand Wizard nodded, then turned and left. The boys entered. 

It was a fairly decent-sized room with two beds at either side. Gilberto walked over and ran a hand along the sheets. It was even softer than any in his mother’s establishment. He was going to enjoy this. He turned back to Benedicto. 

And, Benedicto already had his robes off, standing stark naked in the middle of the room. 

And yeah, he was admiring himself again. 

“Do you think I should get circumcised?” Benedicto asked as he played with himself, “I mean, I am a nobleman after all, but I kinda don’t want to, you know, mutilate it. You know?”

Gilberto felt like he’d heard this question before... 

“Do what you want,” Gilberto shrugged, “It’s yours. Your choice.”

“But, I value your input,” he looked up at him with a smile, “I value you in general, actually.”

Gilberto blushed, “I value you too.”

Benedicto walked over to him. Gilberto couldn’t help but notice how much... bigger his arms were now. Not that he’d hated his arms before—he’d always had an attractively firm grip—but still... male arms. 

Benedicto kissed him. Gilberto kissed him back. Benedicto retracted with a smirk. 

“That was nice. You don’t taste like puke anymore.”

Gilberto blushed again and looked down. Benedicto giggled and cupped his chin, bringing his face back up for another kiss. 

“You’re so cute,” Benedicto stated. 

Gilberto smiled, “And, you’re so handsome. And big, and strong, and manly, and—“

“Don’t overdo it,” he giggled. 

“Sorry...” then Gilberto’s expression turned serious, “So... is this going to be a thing?... You and me?”

Benedicto looked off to the side. 

“I want it to be.”

He looked back at Gilberto. 

“I honestly don’t know if you’re my replacement for Danita. And, I don’t know if I’ll just be your replacement for Victor. But, I like you. A lot.”

Gilberto smiled again, “I like you a lot too.”

Benedicto smiled back, “Then, if we both feel the same way, why don’t you and I... try this thing out? See where it goes? Whatever. What do you say?”

Gilberto nodded, “I’d like that.”

Benedicto smiled brightly, “Good.”

They kissed again. 

And, again. 

And, again. 

And—

ROAR, ‘HEY, DICKS!!! ARE Y’ALL SUCKIN’ DICKS IN THERE!!!??’ 

They both jumped back at the sound of the dragon’s roaring. They turned to see Incendio’s big head peering through their little window. 

Benedicto scowled, “Can’t you see we’re busy!?”

ROAR, ‘Oh shit-dicks, my bad! Hey, by the way, nice dick!’ 

“Thanks.”

And with that, the dragon flew away. 

Gilberto giggled, “Is he your pet now?”

“Something like that,” Benedicto nodded, “But, let me tell you right now, I am not cleaning up his dragon droppings.”

“Good to know.”

They resumed kissing. Benedicto started to push him back. 

“Do you trust me?” He asked. 

“Of course I do.”

“Then, get on the bed,” he told him, “Something wonderful is happening with my new member, and I’d like to try it out.”

“What?...”

Benedicto pushed him back onto the bed, his boner clearly visible as he crawled on top of Gilberto. 

“...Ohh.”

***

“Oh my God! I love it! Grandmother, I love it! Thank you so much!”

“Your welcome, precious lamb.”

Reyna stood back and smiled as her son hugged his grandmother. She loved him like this. So excited. So happy. So pure and perfect. It was like he was just her little boy again. 

But, she knew that he was so much more than that now. 

“Seriously, thank you so much! How...!? Where did you even get...!?”

“Just a little something I had lying around,” Reyna’s mother stated, “You should go and try it out.”

“Yeah! Of course! I need to try it! I need to show...!” Then, his face brightened up. He turned to the Guard at the door, “High Sir Santiago, could you go and find High Sir Victor and tell him to wait for me in my bedchambers? Tell him, ‘His Prince commands it.’”

“Yes, your grace,” High Sir Santiago Fuentes nodded and turned to leave. 

Reyna caught her boy glancing at his backside before rushing off. Her mother didn’t seem to notice, but she still managed to be her. 

“Sweet boy!” She called, “If either of you are limping tomorrow, you’re both getting a serious spanking!”

Reyna only smiled and shook her head. 

Her mother turned to her, “It’s good to have him back.”

“It is,” she agreed as they started walking. 

“He knows that he is a source now.”

“He does.”

“Should he not also know that the invasion, the Obsidian War, and his father’s sacrifice were all centered around his very existence?”

“He will come to know in due time, Mother,” Reyna promised, “For now, he has been through enough. We all have.”

“Yes. How’s your side, dear?”

“Better. Thanks to my little Prince. Either way, I’m not dead,” she shrugged. 

“Yes,” her mother chuckled, “I don’t know what I’d have done if I’d heard that my daughter had died while I was away.”

“So, you’re really going then?”

Her mother nodded, “Your Aunt Adora is still out there somewhere. If there is a war starting, it only means that we’re going to need her back. Much sooner than later. For all we know, the realm may very well depend on finding that cunt.”

That left an unsettling feeling inside Reyna. 

She hated to admit it, but her mother was right. The rebellion had been crippled, but they were far from defeated. The Bosque Oscuro was still in the hands of Virginia Robles, and they still didn’t know if rebel influence had spread any farther west than House Figueroa. Not to mention the fact that House Del Fuego was still at large. 

“You’re right. Our problems are far from over,” she sighed, “I wish I could go with you.”

“Ravarra needs you now more than ever, little Queen.”

“I know. But, I still don’t like the idea of sending you out there alone.”

“I can handle myself.”

“I know, but still...”

Hmm... 

Oh... 

Yes. 

She got an idea. 

“Why don’t you take Geronimo with you?”

Her mother glared at her. 

“That two-hundred-and-whatever-year-old cunt!? Reyna!”

“I don’t want you going alone, Mother. Besides, the search would go faster with more than one person,” she stood tall, “Consider it an order from your Queen.”

“Hmph! Fine. Whatever. But, he’d better not slow me down!”

“He won’t. But, Mother, I’m warning you now, if you try to do anything with him—“

“Don’t be ridiculous! Geronimo has no interest in women.”

Then, she closed her eyes. 

“Hmm. I hope you’re making the right decision sending your most powerful defender away, daughter. I don’t know when, but more open conflict is yet to come... led by another. We can only hope that it won’t be as great as this one.”

Reyna suddenly felt chills, “Who is this another, Mother?”

Her eyes opened. 

“...The Dragon Princess...”

***

Victor followed the directions he was given to Esteban’s chambers. He’d been told by another Royal Guard—with a nice ass—to go to Esteban’s bedchambers, because, ‘his Prince commanded it.’ 

Obviously, he went without question. 

This castle was huge. He was fairly certain that his whole village and it’s surrounding areas could fit inside it. He felt so small. 

He liked it. 

He could get used to living here. 

If he didn’t get lost... 

Mewl, ‘This castle is big, buddy!’ 

Victor nodded, “Yes, it is.”

Victor’s mother had basically given Leo to him as a going-away present. Which was fine, because Leo technically belonged to him anyway. He’d missed his furry friend on his journey, and now he would never have to go through that again. 

And, Lina—and Marco too—had been set up in the Royal stables, so he wasn’t going to be missing either of them anytime soon either. 

So now, Victor and Leo got to live in this big, fancy castle with Esteban! 

Everything was perfect! 

Victor continued walking through the castle, until he noticed two familiar faces walk by. Victor smiled and walked over to them. 

“Sir Victor.”

They turned to him. 

“Oh,” Sir Victor smiled, “Good day, High Sir Victor.”

“Good day, Sir Victor,” Victor greeted, “Danilo.”

“Hi,” Danilo waved shyly. 

“Congratulations on your promotion.”

“Thank you,” Victor nodded, “I couldn’t have done it without the two of you.”

“We just protected the children,” Sir Victor shrugged, “You’re the real hero. And, you’ve got the titles to prove it.”

Victor smiled, “Well, thank you regardless.”

“Of course. It was an honor serve with you. If you ever find yourself on the Isla Del Mar, come to Castle Loyola,” Sir Victor stated, “We’d be honored to have you.”

“Castle Loyola, hmm?” Victor turned to Danilo, “You know, my maternal family is actually from Puerto Nazario.”

Danilo blushed, “I-I figured...”

“He also figured that’s why you’re cute.”

“VICTOR!!!”

The two Victors laughed at the poor boy’s expense. 

Victor chuckled, “So, your paramour thinks I’m cute.”

“Yes, he does.”

Hmm... 

“And... what’s your opinion, Sir Victor?”

Sir Victor responded with a smile that looked quite... flirtatious. 

“Well, cute is a fairly decent description, but personally I’d rather use another word...”

“Really? And, what word would that be?”

“Pretty.”

Victor smiled widely at that. 

“Tell me... If I were to visit, what would we do in Castle Loyola, Sir Victor?”

“Well, I don’t know,” he stated, “We could do pretty much anything. Whatever would... make us both happy and... relaxed. And, you know... pleasureful.”

“Happy and relaxed and pleasureful?” Victor pretended to be dumb, “By doing what exactly? Playing instruments?”

“Oh yes, we could make some beautiful music together. I’m sure you and I could make a lot of noise... get a good rhythm going... and play all... night... long...”

Victor blushed at that, but smiled. 

“I’ll—I’ll definitely have to think about it. I should go now. His grace is expecting me.”

“Well, we won’t hold you up then.”

“This has been fun though.”

“I couldn’t agree more. We’ll have to do this again sometime. And, maybe we could add a few beats to our song...”

Sir Victor was very distractingly cute... 

“I’m intrigued,” Victor nodded, “I’ll be going now. Thanks for everything.”

Danilo smiled, “Good day, High Sir.”

“Good day,” he nodded, “Good day, Sir Victor.”

“Good day, High Sir Victor.”

With that, Victor resumed on his path. 

That was... fun. 

Good thing Esteban wasn’t here to see that... 

Finally, he reached what he assumed was Esteban’s chambers. He was about to open the door, when he heard giggling coming from down the hall. 

Victor turned to see Amador Del Mar and Aurelio Ayala coming his way. They noticed him and smiled. 

“Oh, High Sir Victor!”

Amador and Aurelio rushed over. 

“Good day, High Sir!” Aurelio greeted. 

“Good day, master Del Mar, master Ayala,” Victor greeted, “Can I help you?”

Amador smiled, “I just wanted to say thank you for rescuing my favorite cousin from those evil northerners.”

“Oh. Well, of course,” Victor nodded, “I did only what was required of me.”

“So humble!” Aurelio giggled. 

“Too humble! Surely, there must be... some way that we can repay you.”

Amador batted his bright eyes. 

“Oh... Uhh...” 

Aurelio batted his eyes too. 

Victor’s face heated up. 

“I-I don’t... I’m okay.”

He couldn’t help but notice their outfits. They looked like the masculine versions of Marina and Maite’s outfits. 

They looked... very good... 

“Oh, come now, handsome,” Amador smiled coyly, “Surely, you must want something. My, what pretty eyes you have...” 

Aurelio took his hand. 

“Oh, and what soft hands you have!”

Amador took his other hand. 

“My goodness, they certainly are!”

“Uhh... Yeah...”

Amador smiled coyly and leaned up to his ear. 

“I wonder how they might feel around my... Well, I probably shouldn’t say it in front of your kitty.”

Mewl, ‘Tail?’ 

“Yeah...” 

Amador’s hand ran along Victor’s armor. 

“Tell me, High Sir...” Aurelio ran a finger across his torso, “...do you think boys have tails?”

His skin was so beautiful... 

“Uh—Uhh... no...?”

“Oh, I think we do,” Amador stated, “It just doesn’t hang from the back...”

Both of their hands started to slide even lower... 

Victor felt himself hardening in his leggings... 

“Umm, as interesting as that sounds,” Victor sputtered, “Este—his grace told me to wait for him in his bedchambers. I shouldn’t... I shouldn’t keep him waiting.”

“Aww, Esteban gets all the fun.”

They backed up and batted their eyes at him one more time. 

“See you later, cutie.”

Amador and Aurelio turned and left. 

Victor found himself watching Amador’s cute-ass ass as he walked. 

Which only made him harder. 

Victor regained himself. He could worry about however his body reacted to Esteban’s whore cousins later. He turned back to the chambers, opened one of the massive double doors, and stepped inside. 

The first thing that caught his attention was the huge, crystal chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. It seemed to be in the shape of the Reyes Mau. Impressive. He kept looking around. This appeared to be his living area. It had tables, chairs, daybeds, chests, and shelves everywhere. And, that was just the first story. Up some little stairs, there was a short second story with more shelves and tables set up, which seemed unnecessary, but entirely impressive. Two Reyes banners hung from it. On the opposite end of the room, there was a large door that led to a balcony that seemed to overlook the Palace gardens. To the left was a door that led to a bathing area, and to the right was a door that led to a bedroom area. 

Victor was about to go into the bedroom, when he noticed two shapes walking toward him. He turned and looked down. 

It was Esteban’s cats! 

Antonio and Mariana! 

They were walking toward him with a little bounce in their step, as if they were dancing. 

Mewl mewl, 

‘We are Naverese if you please.’ 

What the fuck?...

‘We are Naverese if you don’t please.’ 

What the actual fuck?...

‘Now, we lookin’ over our new buddy boy,   
If we like, we may be playin’ with, full of joy.’ 

“Wow...” a voice stated at the door, “You two sound nothing like the other cats that I’ve talked to.”

Victor turned to see Esteban at the door with his hands behind his back. 

Mewl mewl, ‘BUDDY!!!’ 

They bounced over and started rubbing against his legs. 

“Hey, kitties,” Esteban greeted, “Good to finally hear your voices.”

Mewl, ‘We be missin’ you, buddy!’ 

Mewl, ‘Yes! When we be hearin’ of your return, we lookin’ in garden for if there are present nearby!’ 

“So, that’s why I haven’t seen you,” Esteban nodded, “It’s not alive, is it?”

Mewl, ‘No! Not mouses! We be findin’ flowers!’ 

Mewl, ‘That’s right, buddy! Look!’ 

They ran off to fetch their present. 

Esteban came in and smiled, “Hey, cuteness. Oh, and you too, Victor.”

Victor rolled his eyes and Leo purred loudly, which was probably him laughing. 

Esteban came over and kissed his cheek, “You were supposed to wait in my bedchambers.”

“I was about to, but I got a little distracted.”

“I can see that... And, smell it.”

“Smell? Smell what?”

“Cum. The signature stench of Amador and Aurelio.”

Victor’s eyes popped. 

“Wha—I—I—I didn’t—!”

“Relax, I know you didn’t,” Esteban chuckled, “Just being within close proximity of those two is enough for it to rub off on you.”

Esteban sniffed him over. 

“Very close proximity, it seems. They tried to proposition you?”

“...Yeah.”

“Well, your restraint is appreciated.”

Victor blushed. Esteban only laughed. 

The cats returned with a loose bouquet of flowers. 

“Thanks, guys,” Esteban smiled, “Why don’t you go and play outside with Leo.”

Mewl, ‘Hi, buddies!’ 

Mewl mewl, ‘Hi, buddy! Come! Let us be showin’ you our mouse tail collection!’ 

Mewl, ‘Ooh! I think we’re going to be good buddies!’ 

The cats went outside onto the balcony, leaving Victor and Esteban alone. 

Esteban smiled coyly, “It’s just you and me now. Me and High Sir Victor the Valorous.”

Victor smiled, “High Sir Lord Victor the Valorous if you want to do all that.” 

“Or, how about High General Evangelio?”

“I think just General Evangelio would be fine.”

“Fair enough. Where are your son and daughter?”

Victor snorted, “Brother and sister, more like. Blanco and Berta are going to live with my mother in... well, I guess it’s gonna be the Evangelio manor now.”

“Catchy.”

“What are you hiding behind your back?”

Esteban’s smile widened, “Something that my grandmother made for me. See for yourself.”

Esteban brought his hands into view, and Victor almost jumped away at the sight. 

In his hands, Esteban held a scepter. 

Like Victor’s sword, the scepter seemed to reflect rainbows from it’s golden and silvery design patterns. The long handle was made entirely of obsidian beneath the patterns, and at the head, a massive diamond sat atop it, seemingly carved into the shape of the Reyes Mau. 

Victor looked it over at least three times to be sure that he wasn’t hallucinating. 

“...Your grandmother made this!?”

“She did.”

“It’s... It’s beautiful!” 

“I know,” Esteban chuckled. 

“Have you tried it out? What does it even do?”

“I don’t know. I was about to, but I wanted to show you first.”

Victor smiled, “Let’s go somewhere to test it out!”

“We can test it out right here.”

“What?”

“Right here,” Esteban looked around, “Right... there!” 

He pointed at a large painting on the wall. 

“I’ve always hated that picture.”

Victor looked at it more closely. 

He recognized it to be a depiction of Queen Estela the Selfless defending herself from the overwhelming enemy knights. 

Normally, Victor would have been worried about disrespecting the memories of the fallen, but in this case, he figured that Queen Estela wouldn’t mind. 

It was a pretty ugly painting. 

Esteban pointed his scepter. 

“Please be careful,” Victor warned him. 

“Relax. Haven’t you heard? I am life.”

Esteban looked straight at it. He looked incredibly focused. The top of the scepter, between the diamond cat’s ears, began to glow... 

SHPOO

Victor must have blinked a hundred times to get the flash out of his eyes. When he could see again, he was shocked to see the outside sky. 

“Oh...” Esteban’s eyes were wide, “I guess I have a new window.”

That was saying the least! 

The only thing left of the large painting was it’s frame! 

Esteban shrugged, then slid his new weapon into a little left-handed scepter sheath at the side of his belt. 

Victor smiled, “You look all brave and powerful like that.”

“Yeah?” Esteban made a dramatic pose, “How about now?”

“Hold still while I get a mental image...”

Esteban giggled. He placed a hand on his scepter, “You know, I think I’m going to give it a name.”

Victor thought about that, “That seems like a good idea.”

“Do you want to know what it is?”

He already had one? 

“What?”

“Valor.”

Victor stared. Then, a smile crept across his face. 

“Well then, in that case, I suppose I have a name for my sword too,” he placed a hand on the hilt. 

“And, what name would that be?”

Victor’s smile widened. 

“Benevolence.”

Esteban smiled back. He walked forward and kissed Victor on the lips. 

“I suppose we should name that magical tree I created too.”

Oh yeah, that big, impressive thing. 

“That seems like a good idea.”

Esteban smiled, “How about... Source’s Rage? Or... Wrath of the Prince?”

“How about Temper Tantrum?”

“Oh, fuck you, cunt!”

“I see you’ve been spending time with your grandmother.”

Esteban scowled, “It wasn’t a temper tantrum! I had every right to be mad! That damn man killed—!”

Esteban paused. 

An uneasy silence swept across the room. 

Tears started to brim in Esteban’s eyes. 

Victor touched his arm, “It’s okay, Esteban.”

“I held your corpse...”

“It’s okay. I’m here now. And, I’m not going anywhere.”

Esteban came forward and hugged him. 

“Thank you...”

Victor hugged him back, “Of course.”

They held each other in silence for a moment. 

“...We can name it Temper Tantrum if you want.”

Victor shrugged, “I don’t know, Wrath of the Prince does sound pretty attractive.”

Esteban snorted, “Obviously. I thought of it.”

They laughed. They pulled back and pecked on the lips. 

“I love you,” Victor stated. 

“That’s too small a phrase to describe how I feel about you.”

Victor thought about that, then nodded, “I agree.” Because, he really did. 

“Let’s think of something else.”

Victor contemplated for a second. 

Huh... 

What if...?

Oh! 

Yes! 

Perfect! 

“How about... ‘I will hold you in my heart forevermore.’”

Esteban’s face looked like it was going to break. 

“Yes! That’s perfect!”

He kissed him again. 

“I will hold you in my heart forevermore, Victor.”

“I will hold you in my heart forevermore, Esteban.”

They continued to kiss. 

“You know I’m the reason you can talk to animals?”

Victor’s eyes widened. 

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Esteban nodded, “Apparently, when I was born, it sent a ripple throughout the realm. Now, people with magic body parts can talk to animals, and probably do other things too.”

Woah. 

That was definitely something. 

Then, Esteban scowled. 

“Speaking of which, I’ve also recently found out that my cousins have been lying to me my whole life!”

“What? How?”

“They’ve got magic parts too!”

“They... what?”

Esteban counted down on his fingers. 

“I thought Marina was the only magic one among us. Apparently not! Feliciano? Magic mouth! Aurelio? Magic skin, believe it or not! Amador? Magic fucking ass! And then of course, there’s me. Magic incarnate. But, nobody knew that, and they all knew this about themselves! And apparently, they’ve been talking to animals this whole time!”

“Wait...” Victor shook his head, “What does Amador have?”

“I think you heard me the first time.”

He had. But, he didn’t want to believe it. 

That explained so fucking much. 

“Well... at least everything is out in the open now.”

Esteban shrugged, “I guess. But, I’m still pissed off.”

“Then, let’s do something else.”

“Like what?”

“Well, what do you want to do?”

Esteban seemed to think about that. 

Then, a devious smile crept across his face. 

Uh oh... 

He pushed Victor back. 

“High Sir Victor,” Esteban smirked, “You disobeyed my orders on waiting for me in the bedchamber. I’m going to have to punish you.”

That’s what Victor thought was going to happen... 

Victor smiled coyly, “Oh, what horrible fate awaits me, my benevolent Prince?”

“I have a few ideas...”

Esteban pushed him back into the bedchambers. They weren’t as big as his living area, but they were still huge. That bed looked like it could fit a whole band of knights. 

“Fair warning,” Esteban told him, “My grandmother threatened to spank us if she caught either of us limping. But, apparently she’s going on some diplomatic mission to Armaya soon, so we’ll be free of her then. But for now, just try to work through the pain, yeah?”

Victor was about to respond, until he noticed something in the corner of the room... 

“...Is that a... skull chamberpot!?”

Esteban followed Victor’s gaze with a giggle, “Oh. Yeah.”

He walked over to it and picked it up. 

“High Sir Lord Victor?” He held the skull up, “Meet Princess Izabel Duarte.”

Victor’s eyes popped. 

“You...! You’re...!”

“...Pissing and shitting into the skull of the sister of Emperor Cesar Duarte, late ruler of the Duarte Empire that invaded our realm? Yes. I am.”

Victor just continued to stare... 

“...I have never been more attracted to someone before than I am to you now.”

Esteban giggled at that, “I figured. Izabel’s been my chamberpot ever since I was a baby. When I was little, whenever I had to relieve myself, I told my mother, ‘I have to use Izabel.’”

Victor couldn’t help but snicker at that. 

It was justified. 

Princess Izabel had been a murderous, psychotic bitch, with a sexual attraction to the blood and screams of her innocent victims. 

And no, that was not an exaggeration. 

Esteban looked down at her, “Actually, I’m pretty sure she was a gift to the Crown from old Malvado...”

Ohh...

Esteban shrugged, “Meh. I’m keeping her anyway,” he placed the skull back on the floor. 

Victor then noticed something shiny on a table. 

“And, what is that?”

Esteban walked over and picked it up. 

“A goblet from the Queendom of Armaya.”

Victor squinted. 

“Armaya... Armaya, that’s... that’s... uhh... where is that?”

“A realm down south. Close to the Principality of Anaxor.”

“Anaxor. That’s... one of Ravarra’s territories, right?”

“Correct. And, this...” he picked up a very sparkly bracelet, “...is from the Principality of Pentoz.”

“Err... is that another territory?”

“Fuck no, it’s not. It’s one of the realms to the north.”

“‘One of?’”

“Yes, ‘one of,’” Esteban smirked, “You didn’t think that the Kingdom of Ravarra was the only civilized land in the world, did you?”

Honestly, Victor had. 

Aside from the Duarte Empire of Eudalia, and maybe some small mentions of this Armaya, he’d never heard of any other civilizations in existence. Maybe since he was an influential nobleman now, he’d get to learn about some of their neighboring lands. 

“Are there anymore exotic things in this room?”

Esteban pointed at something. 

“Yes, there are. Like that scroll. It’s from the Kingdom of Quirnon. Another realm to the north. It neighbors Unalia.”

Victor stared for a second, causing Esteban to snort. 

“The Lordship of Unalia is another one of Ravarra’s territories.”

“...Oh.”

Victor looked at the scroll. It was written in letters that he’d never seen before. 

“Huh... fascinating.”

“Hm, you’re so cute,” Esteban chuckled as he put down the bracelet, “Now...”

He walked over to Victor with a devious grin. 

“Where were we?...”

He pushed him back onto the bed. 

Victor could get used to this. Living in this castle with Esteban. Maybe even sleeping in this big old bed with Esteban. He could get used to this. He could get used to spending his days alongside the Crown Prince of Ravarra. He whom he loved. He whom he would hold in his heart forevermore. 

Needless to say, the next morning, they both got spanked. 

***

As Reyna entered the throne room, the aristocracy stood to address her. 

Her entourage trailed behind as she made her way to the throne. She ascended the steps and stopped in front of the seat that had been held by her family for millennia. 

It was hers. And now more than ever, she was ready to acknowledge that. Being the Queen may have been hard...

...But, letting her Kingdom descend into chaos would have been much, much harder. 

So, she acknowledged her throne, her familial birthright, and prepared to show the world that she was worthy of it. 

She turned to address her people standing before her. Then, she began. 

“Much has occurred in our realm in the past fortnight and then some. Friend has become foe, blood has been shed, and the Kingdom now stands on the brink of civil war. We mourn for our losses at the Assault on Castle Rivera, and we celebrate our victory at the Battle of the Ciudad Del Fundador, and we address all else that may have happened between the abduction of the Crown Prince Esteban and his subsequent return home. But, now more than ever, we must remain vigilant, my ever-loyal subjects, for the battle may be won, but the war is far from over.”

***

“As we speak, the De La Luz lands are mounting up and preparing to march on the Bosque Oscuro.”

***

Maite sat next to the statue of Prince Sol while the Ramos knights armed up around her. She watched as her father, Lord Silvio, trained with her sister, Serena, and her cat, Luzia, and their dog, Roque, played in the background. The handmaiden, Eréndira, yawned beside her, and Maite pulled her head down to rest on her shoulder, while the action roared on around them. 

***

“They will lead the charge against the treacherous House Robles, led only by the most valiant, valorous, and loyal leaders amongst the Great Houses of Ramos and Evangelio.”

***

Blanco allowed Lady Carina to pick him up as he and Berta watched the knights training from the balcony. The Evangelio banners blew in the wind, and Blanco smiled when he noticed Cicero running circles around General Marcela as Generals Armando and Cecilio did the same with Bartolo and Cordero to the side while Veronica and Wizard Héctor watched on. Soon, Lord Andres and the manservant that Victor had saved during the fighting approached with news that the body of Sir Alonso was never found. 

***

“Meanwhile, our allies to the north in the Valle De Obsidiana are arming themselves to prepare for the hunt for the disappeared leadership of the rebellion.”

***

Ignacio stood alongside his lover, Piero, with his cat, Santos, on his shoulder as they watched their other lover, Niguel, train with his mother, Commander Nerea, as Arch Sorceress Andrea trained the sorcerers in the background. His handmaiden, Ana, approached, informing him that his father, Lord Severo, had not yet reported in. 

***

“And, to the south, in the Ladera Bonita, the whisperers are being prepared for the offensive, to scout for our forces, gather information, infiltrate enemy lines, and defend the realm from the cover of the shadows.”

***

Aurelio stood alongside his fellow whisperers with his cat, Oro, at his feet as his mother, Oriana, gave them their assignment. Once they received their orders, they bowed, and Aurelio left, sharpening his dagger in preparation for his task. 

***

“We all have a role to play in the coming conflict, whether it be to stand in battles, fight from the cover of darkness, command warriors, lead regions, or even to set off on individual missions of equal importance.”

***

Geronimo watched as the shores of the Bahía Calma began to fade from view while the Queen Mother Santana practiced with her broadsword beside him, on their way to the Queendom of Armaya. He turned and headed below decks to meditate on their search for the missing Princess Adora. 

***

“Much is bound to happen, many will be separated, and some may even be reunited, and the only thing that we can do in response to these trying times is stand together.”

***

Amador and Marina stood with their cats, Elena and Diablo, playing at their feet as the beautiful Isla Del Mar came into view. Behind them, they could hear Sir Adriano giving orders to his new squire, Socorro, while Admiral Maribel shouted out from the helm. The twins smiled at each other and held hands as they began to approach their home. 

***

“Ally, friend, family, lover, it is in this time of war that we look to these people to guide us, inspire us, give us our strength, and give us our will to continue the fight, for our realm, for ourselves, and for them.”

***

Esteban giggled as he pulled Victor through the gardens with their cats, Leo, Antonio, and Mariana, running around beside them. The horses, Lina and Marco, were grazing in the background while Gilberto and Benedicto stumbled out of the bushes with clothing loose and faces red. The dragon, Incendio, swooped by overhead as they stopped in front of the statue of King Samuel the Rightful, where the dove, Paloma, flew down and perched herself on the shoulder. Esteban pulled Victor’s head down to rest on his shoulder as they looked upon the monument to the ancient heroic ruler. 

***

“The war for our beautiful and prosperous land has begun. Many of us will live, and many of us will die, but I will promise you this. Whether we live or die, we will do so with honor. With bravery. With grace. And, as for the rebellion, we will defeat them, and they will never take us alive. For we fight for the land of rainbows, the realm of equity, the great monarchy spawned from Cuatro Reinos, and we will win, for we fight for the greatest dominion to ever live on the face of this world. We fight for our Kingdom.”

Reyna unsheathed her sword and held it high above her head to show that she would lead them to victory against their treacherous opponents in the name of their glorious domain. 

“Ravarra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, Naverese = Siamese :P
> 
> I still can’t believe we’re here. We’re actually here. At the end of the story...
> 
> ...And, the beginning of the series. 
> 
> That’s right. This one story may be over, but the story of Ravarra is only beginning. Which will become evident in the next and final chapter... 
> 
> See you in the epilogue!


	42. Her (Epilogue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the epilogue of Ravarra, where the story comes to a close, and the series begins... 
> 
> A couple of announcements at the end, but for now, I leave you here, where it all comes together... 
> 
> Without further ado, here you go... 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Can you feel it?” She asked as she closed her eyes, “The wonderful heat. The fabulous steam. The pure flame.”

She stood over the edge of the large lava pit, overlooking the fiery fluids that bubbled and broiled below. Her black cloak blew in the steamy wind. 

“I do believe I can. Thank you for sharing this experience with me, my lady.”

‘I can feel it as well...’

She smiled in response to the feminine voice in her head. 

“I know you can.”

She turned and walked over to the band and their prisoners. 

“Thank you, Lady Porra, for bringing these two to me. They are traitors to our cause, and must pay for their actions.”

“Of course, my lady. Anything for you.”

She smiled, then turned to address the traitors. 

Lord Severo Duran. 

And, Wizard Maligno Del Fuego. 

“It is unfortunate, the events that have occurred in the Ciudad Del Fundador a few days ago.” 

She began to pace. 

“I never expected us to succeed, of course. It was a futile attempt. I knew that right from the start. But, I can still punish those among us that had a hand in our failure.”

She ran a hand along Lord Severo’s chest. 

“Like you, Lord Duran. We saved your precious Valle from the threats of the Páramo Salvaje, and this is how you repay us? With defection? Did you think that we wouldn’t get word of your appearance at the Monarch’s Court? Did you think that we wouldn’t see you on the battlefield? Did you think that we wouldn’t see your precious boy standing side by side with traitors from the Bosque Oscuro? Hmm. You truly are an old fool.”

The old Lord said nothing. She noted that his obsidian heirloom necklace wasn’t around his neck. Reportedly, it was now around the neck of his precious son. A shame. She would have wanted to see his reaction when she threw his family heirloom into the lava. 

“But of course,” she sighed as she moved on, “Our failure was not only the fault of those who have blatantly betrayed us. In my opinion, punishment should be equally meted out to those fools who led us blindly into a very predictable defeat...”

She turned to the cowering wizard. 

“...Isn’t that right, Uncle?”

“Please!” He begged, “Sombra—!”

“—You were foolish enough to believe that storming the capital head-on would lead us to victory? What victory, Uncle? Sitting atop the throne for three seconds before the rest of the Kingdom marched in to avenge the Reyes’s? You yourself sitting atop the throne, in fact. Why you? Your brother may have seemed out of the picture, but even so, you were not his heir...”

“Sombra!” He whimpered, “Beloved niece—!”

“—Or, is it for a certain reason, Uncle? Is there a certain reason that you wouldn’t allow the House to fall into my hands in Father’s absence? Perhaps something... gender-related?”

“No!” He shook his head, “No, I would never—!”

“—You men are all the same. We’ve had equal primogeniture for millennia, and yet you still can’t stomach the thought of being lorded over by a lady.”

“No!” He continued to shake, “Sombra—!”

“—You used me. You and Father both. You both used me for my sex. The reigning monarch had a boy. Father had a girl. What a perfect opportunity for our House. Let it die, so that your girl could marry the Reyes boy. Regardless of the fact that he prefers the company of men.”

“Niece—!”

“—I’m betting that you wouldn’t have waited for marriage equality,” she thought out loud, “had Father had a boy.”

She looked back to the pit briefly. 

“He is cute, Esteban is. I’ll give you that. I suppose I wouldn’t have minded being married to him. Tying him to the bed. Watching him squirm. Making him scream every night. Blood staining the sheets...” 

She was getting wet just thinking about it. 

She turned back to him. 

“But, that was for me to decide. For me as an individual to choose. Not for you... And then, when it became clear that you couldn’t have Esteban, you tried to marry me off to that idiot, Arturo Robles, who is not only a child-fucker, but an incestuous one at that. You and Father. Hmph. Men. Old, traditionalist men. You were right about one thing though. Our bloodline belongs at the top of the food chain... I belong at the top of the food chain. And, on the subject of chains...”

She turned to Lady Pilar. 

“My father is still at large. Find him and bring him to me. Do not return until you have him in shackles.”

“Yes, my lady,” she saluted. 

She and her band then made their leave. 

When they were gone, she turned to the scarred woman in the large hat leaning to the side. 

“And, you,” she nodded to her, “You were my father’s agent, yes?”

“Ay. For a time,” she nodded, “Captain Imelda Corsario. Sure you’ve heard of me. Deadliest pirate, yada yada yada. Perfectly willing to renegotiate my loyalties.”

She nodded, “I have heard of you. My condolences, I heard that the last of your crew was captured and killed in the Valle De Obsidiana.”

“My first mate and his daughter,” the Pirate Queen shrugged, “Meh. Had they lived, they would have given me away anyway.”

“Understood. Now, onto business, you had a pet sea monster, correct?”

“Yeah. Nysa. Still do. Doubt she’s forgotten me.”

“Good. I would like for you to go and find Nysa once again. She may prove useful in my plans.”

“Gotcha. But, we gotta talk about my terms.”

“What was my father offering you?”

“New ship. With the Belleza dismantled, I’m grounded,” the pirate shrugged, “Not much of a captain without a ship.”

“Then, a new ship, you shall have,” she stated, “For now, I’m sure you’ll have no trouble commandeering a temporary one.”

The pirate smiled, “No trouble at all. I think you and I are gonna get along just fine.”

“I believe so as well,” she turned, “Send for the three noblewomen outside, please. Then, you may go.”

“You got it, Princess.”

She couldn’t help but smile at that. 

...Princess...

The pirate made her leave, leaving her with Lord Severo and her uncle. 

‘We are alone...’

“Yes. We are.”

‘Show them what happens to traitors and failures...’

“I shall.”

She turned back to them. 

“You really were idiots,” she continued, “You only spread your power up here in the north. And, you made your move far too quickly. It is why I knew from the beginning of this rebellion’s failure... But, I still managed to play the game a little.”

She started to pace as she began to explain. 

“You remember that earthquake a while ago? The one that felt like God and magic themselves punching the earth? That was no earthquake. That was the result of my hand reaching into the box of conflict. I went to House Robles and planted a little corrupted vision into the head of the new Lord of the Río De La Luz. He and Esteban had a bit of a falling out, and well, the magic source made the ground shake with his fist. They’re on good terms now, as I understand it, but it doesn’t matter. That was just a test run.”

‘Show them...’ the voice suggested, ‘Show them their fate...’

“In a moment,” she stated, “Patience. Let me finish.”

She returned her attention to her captives. 

“Then, I showed my hand again with House Figueroa. I knew the knight would never be able to actually kill the future protectors, but it certainly put everyone on edge.” 

After that, she shrugged. 

“But, that’s where I started to make mistakes. I didn’t realize that Sir Paco would have been fool enough to mention it to his siblings. Dori Del Mar started to figure it out instantly, which I obviously couldn’t have, so I then decided that enough was enough. I showed up to kill him myself. Of course, I couldn’t just kill him. No, that would have been far too easy, and far too boring,” she giggled, “You should’ve seen the pools that spouted from his ass when Josue Figueroa was done fucking him into oblivion. Blood and semen. Such a perfect mix. After that, the only thing I had left to do was to end his miserable life. And, I would have succeeded, if not for the actions of his sister’s paramour,” she sighed, “What a fool I was. Soon, everyone knew of my involvement. Doesn’t matter. I still got to watch him break. There was so much of it spilling out of him, I thought I’d have an orgasm right there. In fact, I probably did, I can’t remember. I enjoyed it quite a bit. Plus, I made up for it later.”

She looked back up. 

“Oh, I almost forgot. Those siege towers that just magically appeared at the ready? That as well was my doing. I coordinated with the sister-fucker shortly after his ambush at the manor.”

Then, she smiled and closed her eyes. 

“And then, the little Rivera children. Mmm, when I close my eyes, I can still feel my knife cutting into their bodies. Still hear the sound of their struggled breathing. Still see the horrified face of Victor Evangelio. Yes. I have such plans for the chosen one ahead. He is key to everything now.”

She tilted her head to the side. 

“I’m sure I don’t have to tell you that Father’s release was my doing. And of course, Father trusted his only daughter without question. Hah. I can’t wait to see the look on his face when Lady Porra drags him back to me on his knees...”

Her smile only widened even more. 

“Ahh, and your former apprentice. Little, wrong-bodied Benedicto. Unlike you, I always agreed with his true gender. I never once thought about using it against him. Not until the very end. He always did want male genitalia. So, I gave him what he wanted. His screams... Like a symphony straight from the crevice. And, his little Herrera toy, aww, he was such a cutie. His scream was enough to get any sadist over the edge. I bet if I’d reached into his pants, I could have made him scream on demand with every squeeze of his cute, little cock. So satisfying... Of course, Esteban had to go and ruin my fun, but it was good while it lasted.”

‘Show them!...’ the voice demanded, ‘Show them!...’

She snorted, “Your getting restless. Very well.”

She returned to the captives. 

“So you see, I’ve had my hand in this little ploy since the beginning. And trust me, the game is far from over. It hasn’t even begun. I am gaining influence in places that you’ve never even dreamed of reaching. And, do you know how? Because, unlike Father, I will not rally allies under my banner with the awe and promise of my own aspirations. I will cater to the needs of the individual. I will give the people what they want... I will give the people what they need. And in return... they will bow down... to me.”

As if on cue, her three nobles arrived. 

Lady Mercedes Mata, Lady Ema Castro, and Lady Virginia Robles. 

Lady Ema nodded, “You summoned us, my lady.”

“That I did. As you all know by now, as a leader, I shall be a woman of the people. There are many in this realm that do not live the happy lives of the high and mighty. Your respective people especially. Many in this land are suffering. And, many have had enough.”

She turned to Lady Mercedes, who had a worried look on her face. 

“Lady Mata, tell us all of how the people of the Bosque Quemado suffer.”

“We... we run ever lower on natural resources. Our lands are practically infertile, and growing even more so by the day. I begged the Reyes Queen for help, but she told me that her resources were spread thin already. We have not received any aid...”

She took Lady Mercedes’s hand. 

“Stand with me, and your people shall never starve again.”

She turned to Lady Ema, who had an angered look on her face. 

“Lady Castro, tell us all of how the people of the Valle Amurallado suffer.”

“We are overpopulated! We are an enclosed land, and there are more and more of us being born every minute! The more of us there are, the more of us there are without homes! I sought help from the Reyes Queen, and she simply told me to wait! We have received no aid!”

She put a hand on Lady Ema’s shoulder. 

“Stand with me, and your people shall never be homeless again.”

She turned to Lady Virginia, who had a saddened look on her face. 

“Lady Robles, tell us all of how the people of the Bosque Oscuro suffer.”

“We sided with Lord Malvado in his rebellion, and as a result, many of my people have been killed, including my father and brother. They were all that was left of my bloodline. I am the last of House Robles now. And, as if that is not enough, the Reyes Queen has sent the De La Luz lands to invade, pillage, and massacre what’s left of my home. It is House Reyes who is responsible. We will not be receiving any aid.”

She ran a hand along Lady Virginia’s cheek. 

“Stand with me, and your people shall never be oppressed again.”

She turned to address them all, raising her hands up high. 

“Stand with me, and you and your people shall never suffer again.”

The three noblewomen nodded, then kneeled before their rightful liege. 

She lowered her hands, “You have all made the right choice. You may leave now. Inform only those closest to you of your new loyalties.”

Ladies Mercedes and Ema turned and left. Lady Virginia lingered a moment. 

She couldn’t help but smile at her. She brought a hand up and cupped her chin. 

“Don’t you worry your pretty little self, Virginia. I shall help you to recover from the unfortunate death of your beloved brother...”

She ran her thumb across her soft little lips. 

“...Personally.”

Once Lady Virginia was gone, she turned back to her traitors. 

“Those three are only a few of the people that I now have under my thumb. I am gaining more and more allies in my cause every single day. Soon, we shall be a force to rival not only the Reyes’s, but anyone who dares to stand in our way. More than Father ever dreamed of. I suppose I should thank you for getting us as far as you did, but I’m afraid you are no longer of use to me.”

An evil smile crept across her face. 

“Your role in the game is over. But, mine is just now beginning... Too bad you won’t be around to see it...”

She closed her eyes and focused on him... 

“LONG LIVE THE EMPIRE!!!”

He dropped down out of nowhere, and knocked her uncle forward with the end of his spear. Lord Severo backed away in shock. 

“Lord Severo,” she stated, “Meet Eduardo Duarte, warrior of Clan Duarte of... Well, I think you can guess.”

“LONG LIVE THE EMPIRE!!!”

“Yes,” she nodded, “Long live the Empire.” 

She reached a hand out, and willed a broadsword to fall to the Duran lord’s feet. She then willed for his bonds to undo. 

“I am not without honor, my lord. The master of war deserves to go down swinging. It’s been quite an experience knowing you, and know that the rebellion is forever grateful for your contributions to our cause. Now, if you will, die quickly please.”

She turned to her servant. 

“When you’re done with him, leave his body for someone to find. Let them know that we still stand a threat. Go on now. Time’s wasting. Goodbye, Lord Duran.”

“LONG LIVE THE EMPIRE!!!”

Lord Severo picked up the sword and stood at the ready. 

“‘FISTFUL OF MAGIC!!!’”

The two began to duel. She turned to her uncle cowering on the ground. 

“If you have any final words, you’d best speak them now.”

He just sat there breathing for a second. 

Then, he did something predictably foolish. 

He went for his wand. 

She merely focused... 

SWISH

“AAH!!!”

Her uncle flew into the air, and started to fall down toward the lava pit. At the last second, he grabbed the ledge with shaky, bound hands. 

“Hmph,” she laughed, “Idiot.”

Then, something rolled onto her foot. 

She looked down to see her uncle’s wand. Just sitting there. She considered throwing it into the lava... 

No... 

No, she had a much better idea... 

Yes... 

Yes, that was perfect. 

She picked the wand up. 

It fought her at first, unfamiliar with her touch, but she forced it to submit. 

Yes. 

It wasn’t his anymore. 

Now, it was hers. 

She walked over to her uncle, hanging above the lava. 

“AGH—!”

She turned around to see Lord Severo Duran impaled on her servant’s spear. She felt his life fade. She smiled, then turned back to her uncle. 

“Please!” He begged one last time, “My beloved niece! Sombra!”

“My name is not Sombra.”

She pointed her new wand... 

SHPEW

The ledge collapsed, and he fell screaming into the lava below. She only stood there, and watched as her uncle began to burn. 

‘Your name...’

“When the time is right, darling. For now, this realm shall address me in a manner befitting of my new position.”

As she said that, a flame-colored lock fell in front of her face, which she quickly tucked behind her ear. 

Finally, her uncle ceased to scream. She watched as his charred remains sunk into the blazing magma. 

“I am Lady Del Fuego.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNN
> 
> Now, it is truly over. The story, Ravarra, ends... 
> 
> ...And, the series, Forevermore, begins. 
> 
> That’s right. The series has been renamed, and the description has changed as well (much more detailed now). 
> 
> This is only the beginning. The stories of Ravarra are far from over, and the story of the rebellion continues soon in Ravarra II. 
> 
> But before that comes, there will be two stories in between, which I am currently working on. Both take place a few months after the events of Ravarra. One focuses on a life of crime, and the other focuses on a life in chains. 
> 
> Until they are ready, I’ll be sure to give some attention to Ravarra High (which may also be receiving an update depending on how everything goes ;P). 
> 
> But until then, I leave you here, at the end of this story. 
> 
> Special thanks go out to AntagonizedPenguin and perksofbeingabandmember for encouraging me to post this crazy story. Thank you for inspiring me, encouraging me, and supporting me the whole way. 
> 
> And, thank you to all of my dear readers for giving this amateur writer a chance that I can only hope was well deserved. 
> 
> I hold you all in my heart forevermore. 
> 
> I hope to see you all in the series ahead. :)
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
